To Fight Another Day
by OnyxRiver
Summary: The final chapter to the Tortured Souls Trilogy. Story picks up two years after Echoes in the Darkness ends with Gabriel working beside Catherwood to save Laura and Seth while Laura, Peter, Hiro and Brandon lead the resistance against Catherwood.
1. Chapter 1

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Chapter 1 – Two Years Gone

_**Prologue:**_

Time Magazine – August 3rd, 2012

On November 9, 2010 President John Hart was elected to the office of President of the United States of America. On the day he was elected to office, his wife Margret was murdered by a terrorist known as The Marauder and her gang of rebels; all of which possess super-human abilities. In his moment of devastation, President Hart joined the cause began by his former opponent Phillip Callahan by setting up holding facilities to evaluate and analyze persons who have been identified as a carrier of the Super Genome.

Currently there are thirty functioning facilities which house these individuals. Though the inhabitants are well cared for, the death rate among the population is disturbingly high. There is cause to believe a side effect from testing is severe depression leading to suicide.

* * *

_November 12__th__, 2012  
__Sacramento, CA  
__PFE 16; Former site of__ McClelland __Airforce__ Base_

Marjorie George's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry. She did not recognize her surroundings. As she slowly sat up, she saw a woman about her age staring at her from the cot adjacent to hers. "Where am I?" She asked apprehensively.

"Hell." She replied gravely. "And the devil is the President of the United States."

"I don't understand." Marjorie shook her head frightened. "I dropped my kids off at school this morning…then I remember taking my husband to work…and now I am here. How did I get here?"

The woman walked over and sat down next to her placing a comforting hand on Marjorie's shoulder. "If you are here it is because you have what is called the Super Genome. They call this a holding facility, but the reality is that this is a death camp."

"What?" Marjorie looked up, her eyes round with horror. "They are going to kill me? Because I have this power?" She held out her hand creating a ball of light in her hand.

"Only if you're lucky." The woman replied gravely. "For the rest of us, it is a virtual purgatory from which there is no escape."

"No!" Marjorie screamed. "I have to get out of here! I have to pick up my children from school! I can't be here!"

"I'm sorry." The woman shook her head despondently. "But unless a miracle happens, you are stuck here. You won't be seeing your family again."

"No!" Marjorie shook her head. "No! My family needs me!" She began to sob.

The woman reached around to comfort her just as the alarms began to sound.

_LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN!__ INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! LOCKDOWN __LOCKDOWN_

The guards ran through the corridors shouting as pandemonium broke loose all around them.

"What's going on?" Marjorie asked her cell mate.

She looked around confused by the chaos. "I'm not sure." From outside their cell they could hear gunfire, explosions and the sound of cell doors opening.

Then suddenly the door to their cell burst open. A young dark haired man stepped through the door. The two women embraced each other fearfully.

"It's ok." The man's kind smile eased their fears. "We've come to get you out of here. Common!"

The women looked at each other, then jumped up following closely behind him. Around them appeared to be anarchy. The guards were shooting at the rebels, but they all appeared to have powers and the bullets seemed to reflect off of them. Marjorie could see several other prisoners following behind them as the rebels continued their fight.

As they rounded a corner, several guards began shooting at them. The young man stood with defiance holding out his hand. The bullets stopped in mid flight, just inches from penetrating him. Recoiling back his hand, he flung the bullets back at the guards shooting them all. The prisoners all cheered.

"Let's go! We don't have a lot of time." He called out to them all as they all started running behind him.

"Peter! There are forty guards on the other side of east hanger!" An Asian man with a sword strapped across his back called out to him.

"Ok…" The man called Peter put his hand on his shoulder. "Are all the cell blocks clear?"

"Yes." He nodded quickly. "But there are many in the execution chamber that need to be rescued."

"Shit!" Peter sighed. "Ok, Hiro. I'll take care of the guards, you get these people to safety." The man named Hiro nodded as Peter ran off across the yard.

"Ok, follow me!" Hiro told the prisoners. Marjorie and the others ran behind him. A guard came at him shooting several rounds. We are dead for sure, Marjorie thought to herself horrified as she closed her eyes waiting for the worse to happen. But when she opened her eyes to look, the guard was laying on the ground dead after being stabbed with Hiro's sword. Hiro stood before them without a scratch. Marjorie and the others stared at him in amazement, not quite sure what transpired, but grateful nonetheless.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to the peacekeeper gate where other prisoners and rebels were gathered. The rebels were lining up the prisoners passing out documentation to each prisoner with information about contacting their families.

Then without warning, a guard jumped from behind the gate and started shooting. Several prisoners were shot before a man came forward shouting into a megaphone.

"_You are on __neutral__ land!_" He shouted into the megaphone. "You are in violation of the Vols Treaty! Cease and desist immediately!"

"I got your treaty right here, motherfucker!" The guard shouted before opening fire hitting the man with the megaphone in the upper chest. As the guard began to open fire once again, the rebels began shooting back in defense as the guard was at last taken down.

Marjorie looked down at the young man lying on the ground bleeding profusely from his chest. "Let me help you. I'm a nurse." The young man nodded gratefully as she began to apply digital pressure to the wound.

As Marjorie struggled to help the man, a dozen guards came running through the gate, holding the prisoners at gunpoint. One of the guards picked up the megaphone. _"Please return to the compound at once. If you return freely, no harm will come to you. But you must return at your own will. We have been instructed to shoot to kill if you do not __comply__." _

"This is neutral land!" One of the rebels shouted. "You are breaking the law!"

The guards responded by opening fire on the rebel, killing him instantly. "Anybody want to be next?" The guard shouted into the megaphone.

Several of the rebels stepped forward armed with firepower in a standoff with the guards.

Marjorie looked up as out of the clearing smoke the man named Peter came running. Holding out his hand, he sent a number of the guards flying into the gate dropping their weapons. Some of the prisoners picked up the weapons holding off the guards.

Peter looked down at the man Marjorie was tending to. "Brandon!" He quickly kneeled down beside him.

"I don't think I'm going to make it, Peter." He began choking on the blood that was coagulating from his heart into his throat.

"Of course you are." Peter placed his hands on Brandon's wound and to the shock of Marjorie and the other prisoners, the bullet popped out and his wound healed.

"Oh my God!" Marjorie stared up at Peter awestruck as Brandon sat up completely healed. "What are you?"

But Peter did not have a chance to answer. Seven more guards came running through the clearing shooting as they came toward them.

"Shoot Petrelli in the head!" One of the guards shouted.

Peter turned around just as the guard was ready to fire, leaving Peter with little time to react.

As the guard began to shoot, a bolt of lightning came from out of the smoke surrounding them. Marjorie could see a young woman walking out of the out of the clearing smoke, her eyes fierce with determination as she quickly walked toward the guards.

The guards turned and opened fire on her. She held up her hands in a block stance and the bullets literally bounced off of her like she wore and invisible shield.

One of the guards looked at her, his eyes wide with horror. "_Oh my God!__ It's her_!"

"_Take her down_!" One of the guards screamed. "_I__t's the__M__arauder_!"

The woman smiled leeringly. "That's what they call me." Her eyes were full of fire as she jumped into a spiral kick sending two of the guards into the side of the peacekeeper tower, landing on her feet. Then jumping into the air she hovered above two more guards kicking them in the back of their heads knocking them both out instantly. Three more guards opened fire as again she shot a bolt of electricity that split off three ways electrocuting them all.

The woman landed next to Peter. "We aren't out of the woods yet. There are eleven more guards coming this way." She looked at him smiling. "Are you up for a fight?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Peter grinned.

She turned and looked at Hiro. "Hiro, take Brandon, Roy and Chris to the extermination chamber. There are ten prisoners there. Do whatever you need to do to free them."

"What about you?" Brandon asked her.

"Peter and I got this." She replied. "Go help the prisoners."

Brandon nodded quickly as he grabbed onto Hiro's shoulder disappearing in a flash.

Peter turned to Laura. "Look sharp. Here they come."

Laura held out her hand beckoning the guards. "Come on little boys! Come to_ mama!_" She taunted them.

From out of the fog the guards came running firing their weapons. Peter stopped the bullets mid air as Laura walked toward them.

She approached the tallest guard as he was starting to reload. "Hey big man! Nice big gun you got there!" She kicked him in the groin as he doubled over in pain. Laura picked up his gun hitting him in the chest, then on the back of his head knocking him unconscious. She picked up his gun, the placed the magazine in the chamber pointing it at the guards. "Who wants to play?"

A guard came up behind Laura grabbing her into a chokehold. "Well it looks like it's your day to die, pretty lady." He licked the side of her face making Laura cringe.

Laura arched her back kicking out her legs flying into a back flip taking him with her. She grabbed his shirt collar recoiling back her fist. "Don't call me _lady_" She sneered as she kicked him in the chin sending him flying several feet into the electric fence killing him instantly.

"Ouch." Peter grimaced. "That had to hurt." They stood together taking account of the guards. "Did we get them all?"

"I think we did." She smiled triumphantly as they clasped hands mid air. "Nice work!"

"Are we a team, or what?" He pulled her into a hug.

Hiro, Brandon and the others teleported with three prisoners in tow. "They need oxygen!" Brandon told them. "These were the only three we could save from the gas chamber."

Peter and Laura ran to them as three rebels came forward with medical equipment and oxygen tanks. The prisoners were confused, but relieved to have been rescued.

Laura picked up the megaphone. "May I have your attention please?" The prisoners quieted down and listened to her talk. "As of this moment, you are all free. You will be debriefed, given new identities and instructions on how to reunite with your families. Everyone please line up in an orderly manner and we will get to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

The rebels stood in a row with several boxes of manila envelopes and what appeared to be bottles of pills. As each person was debriefed, a member of the rebel squad escorted them to a holding facility.

When it was Marjorie's turn, she stood in front of Laura looking up at her in confusion. "I don't understand…I see you on the news every night. They say you are a terrorist, and you murdered the first lady, but here you are helping us. You really are a freedom fighter, aren't you?"

For the first time, Laura smiled. She was a beautiful woman, but the war was taking its toll on her. Her voice was kind as she spoke. "The President is not what he says he is. And these camps have not been set up to contain you…you and everybody here were sent to be exterminated after your powers would have been extracted from you."

"My God!" Marjorie whispered. "It's all a lie. Am I ever going to see my family again?"

Laura placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Of course you are." She handed her one of the manila envelopes. "Inside this packet is your new identity. From here you will be taken to an undisclosed location where your family will be waiting for you. You will then be transported to where you will begin your new life." She reached down handing her a bottle of pills. "Take one of these pills every day. They will not take away your abilities, but they will keep you from being detected. If any of your children or family members possess abilities, you will want to give them these pills too. When you run out, there are refill instructions inside your packet. Do not lose it. Godspeed to you."

"How can I thank you?" Marjorie asked her tearfully.

Laura's eyes grew sad. "By taking care of your family. Spending as much time as you can with your husband and children. Love them every moment you can." She saw tears beginning to brim over in her green eyes. Marjorie reached out embracing Laura warmly who returned the embrace with equal affection.

Marjorie and several other prisoners left the compound, never looking back.

After the last prisoner was taken away, Laura noticed the sadness in Peter's eyes. She approached him slowly placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he pulled her into an embrace. "Hey. We'll find them."

"I know." He whispered. "Every prison we have invaded I look for their faces in the crowd."

"So do I." Brandon stood in front of them. "He may not be my real father, but I love that old man." Laura smiled softly at him taking his hand.

"We will keep looking." Hiro half-smiled. "We will invade every prison in this country, but we will find them."

"Yes we will." Laura smiled.

The man named Roy who was the leader of the rebel army came running up to them. "I hate to break up your family love fest, but we have thirty minutes until the bombers get here. You guys need to get out of here."

Laura nodded. "Your right." She quickly hugged Roy. "See you next time."

"I'll be looking forward to it, kid." He grinned as they all said their goodbyes.

The rebels took off in several jeeps as Hiro teleported Laura, Brandon and Peter away.

* * *

Phinnius Catherwood sat behind his desk in the Oval Office, his fingers together forming a pyramid. Reaching down, he opened a drawer pulling out a photo of Laura Ryan running his finger across her face. "You have managed to stay one step ahead of me, but it ends today. Soon I will have you in my custody and you will be mine." He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at his door. Catherwood quickly morphed into John Hart. "What?" He called out. One of his advisors entered the office apprehensively standing before him. "Well? What is it Timmons? In case you haven't noticed I am a very busy man." 

Timmons took a deep breath. "They got away sir. They took all of the prisoners, except for the ones that were exterminated today."

Hart stood up approaching Timmons staring him down with a daunting sneer. "What is your position with this administration, Timmons?"

"Hea …Hea…Head of Homeland Security, Mr. President." Timmons stammered nervously.

Hart circled around him with his arms folded behind his back. "And isn't it your job to do as I ask without fail?"

"Ye…yes Mr. President." He replied as beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead.

"This is the third time you have botched a mission." Hart hissed at him.

Timmons tried in vain to justify his actions. "I'm sorry sir! They must have known we were coming! Somebody had to of tipped them off."

"And it has taken you this long to figure that out?" He scoffed condescendingly. "I figured that out the first time it the job was fucked up, you idiot."

"I…I'm sorry sir." He blotted his forehead nervously with a handkerchief. Timmons watched in horror as Hart's face began to transform. He went from an older balding gentleman with kind features to a gruesome beast with a man's body. "Wh…wha…what are you?" He whispered horrified.

"Who am I Timmons?" Catherwood sneered. "I am the monster from every child's nightmare. The one you once swore to your father was under your bed at night. I am the beast that dwells within your soul all those times you have cheated on your wife, and taken illegal campaign contributions under the table. I am what you see when you look in the mirror every morning and every night before you go to bed." Timmons fell to the floor white with fear as his reflection was mirrored in the beasts eyes. "I am you, Timmons." Catherwood's eyes turned yellow and a green mist surrounded him taking Timmons over as he began to choke. He fell to the floor gasping for air as Cathwood only stood there laughing. Then finally he drew his last breath.

Catherwood quickly transformed back into the guise of John Hart. He sat down behind his desk and picked up his phone. "When you have a moment, please come in here."

A moment later the adjoining office door opened and a handsome young man wearing black rimmed glasses and a black suit walked in. "What do you need?" He asked impatiently before seeing Timmons body on the floor. The young man began to laugh insolently. "Well, look at that. Did another one of your cabinet members resign? Was it suicide this time, or was this a forced resignation?"

Catherwood stared at him callously. "I really don't have time for you banter right now. I need you to get word to the press that the Head of Homeland Security has stepped down. And I would then like you then to call a press conference to address the nation on the rebels overtaking PFE16 today. You will go live on air at nine pm tonight."

The man began to laugh again audaciously. "So once again the resistance remains two steps ahead of you! It must piss your ass off that they make you look like such a moron in the media."

Catherwood stood up angrily pushing back his chair. He approached the young man leering into his face as the man only stood looking down at him clearly amused. "If I hadn't given my word to you that no harm would come to her, Laura Grace Ryan would have been dead a long time ago. But I promised you she would not be harmed. That is the only reason she has eluded me thus far."

Gabriel Gray shook his head. "You couldn't catch her if you tried. She is way too smart for you." He turned to leave. "Well, since I'm addressing the nation in twelve hours, I guess I had better go prepare my speech. Catch ya later…DAD!" He sneered impertinently as the turned to walk from the room.

"Gabriel." Catherwood sat at his desk staring straight ahead, arms folded in front of him.

Gabriel came to a stop turning to look at him clearly annoyed. "Now what?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Catherwood looked up at him, his eyes narrowed as he addressed Gabriel slowly. "If I find out that you had any part of tipping off the resistance of our attack, the deal is off."

Gabriel shrugged blamelessly. "Well then I guess you better not find out." He turned and started to leave coming to a stop next to Timmons body. "Oh, you may want to do something about that…voters frown on dead bodies lying around the Oval Office…gross." He shuddered sardonically walking out the door.

Outside the door, Gabriel opened his blackberry smiling. "Nice job, Hana." He whispered before casually putting it back in his pocket walking down the hall to his office.

Once inside his office, he unlocked a drawer and pulled out a purple file folder. Thumbing through the papers, he pulled out a photograph tenderly laying it on his desk. Tears began to swell up in his eyes as he stared at the photo of Laura smiling with newborn Seth in her arms. He gently stroked their faces as two tears fell from his face onto the photo. "Oh God, I love you." He whispered. Then he carefully placed the photo back into the file closing it.

Then, laying his head on his desk, he began to cry painfully.

* * *

_Barstow, California  
__November 12__th__, 2012_

Laura's Journal -

_Today __we freed over six-hundred prisoners. Although the operation was a success, __seven__ people were exterminated after their powers were taken from them. They say we __can't save them all, __but we can only try. I would prefer for us all to live in a world where we don't have to be persecuted for differences or our beliefs. _

_The thought of returning to __normalcy__ seems like a pipe dream now. __For two years we have fought against them. Many lives have been lost, some our own people and some there's. Sadly the men and women we have had to kill to defend ourselves do not know the man they take their orders from…their Commander in Chief__…__is __the d__evil__ himself__. If they did they would surely be on our side. But they stand at their post and guard him with their lives. It is our hope that someday Catherwood will be exposed for the monster that he is._

_It has now been two years since my whole world fell apart. Many of us have scattered. __Some to fight nearer to their homes, others for fear of their lives.__ I don't blame them. If I had my choice I too would hide. But I was never given a choice. Some days I curse my destiny and whoever propelled me into this hell. But we fight. We fight for those who can't fight for themselves. We fight for our loved ones that he has taken from us. And we fight for our own lives. _

_The media has given me the name The Marauder; a word meaning savage, prowler, hunter. I don't know who gave me the nickname, but I suppose it will do. After all, it is what I have become. _

_What have we become? We are called "__vols__" by the mainstream population. This is a term meaning that we have evolved. __I don't know what this is supposed to mean. The last time I checked __our__ blood was still red and __our __birth certificate says __we are __American__s_

_My father, Niki, Nathan, Claude and Noah are still missing; a fact that has nearly made Peter __lose__ his mind. Somewhere __in captivity __his wife __is __raising a child he has never seen.__His brother he loves is gone from his life. But we promised their families we would __take __whatever means possible to find them__And we will._

_The only light in my life is my two and a half year old son Seth. He __is so smart and growing so fast. E__very day he looks more and more like his father__; and sometimes it makes me cry._

_Gabriel. __Sometimes I see him from a distance or I catch a glimpse on TV. __He still makes me weak at the knees like he did the day I met him; a day that now seems like an eternity__ has passed__. But I remain conflicted. Angered that he left me to fight alone…to love alone and sleep alone. I still wake up at night and reach for him…but I just keep reaching into nothing but cold loneliness. But yet, if I ever saw him again, would I lash out in the anger that overwhelms my mind? Or would I fall victim to the overpowering passion in my heart to run to him; __never let__ting__ him go? _

* * *

The campfire crackled as Peter, Laura, Hiro and Brandon all sat around unwinding from the battle. Laura closed her journal leaning back against a rock as she looked up at the stars. Brandon, Peter and Hiro drank beer watching the football game on the TV plugged into the generator. 

"Who's winning?" Laura asked them closing her eyes.

"Cowboys 17, Forty Niners 13; three minutes left in the third quarter." Brandon told her. "Where are the kids?"

"Micah and Jake are in their tent playing chess and Seth is crashed out in my tent." Laura replied half-smiling. "I guess Simon, Monty Jake and Micah wore him out today."

"They play hard." Peter replied sadly.

Laura knew instantly where his thoughts were. "How is Heidi?"

"Just taking it one day at a time." Peter told her. "Every morning she wakes up hoping that today will be the day we find them and then every night she goes to bed crying herself to sleep."

"I know the feeling." Laura thought to herself, but did not say aloud.

The football game was interrupted by a special broadcast.

_We interrupt this program for coverage the White House press conference…_

Laura looked up at the TV apprehensively. "Great." She whispered to herself.

_Here is __White House Press Secretary, __Gabriel Gray_…

"Perhaps we should look for something else to watch." Hiro looked up at Laura worriedly.

"No, it's ok." Laura replied. "It probably has something to do with our attack today."

Peter, Brandon and Hiro looked at her concerned, but watched Gabriel with intent as he talked to the press about the resignation of Charles Timmons and the raid by the terrorists in Sacramento.

Laura tried not to look interested, but she could not take her eyes off of him. He was more handsome than ever wearing a black suit and his glasses. His temples showed a hint of gray growing in. She caught herself staring, but when the others noticed, she quickly looked away.

"Daddy!" Laura turned around to see Seth pointing at the TV.

"What are _you_ doing out of bed." She smiled running to him picking him up as he giggled.

He pointed to the TV again. "Daddy! That my daddy!"

"Yes. That's your daddy." Laura smiled sadly. Seth held up a picture of the three of them that Laura kept in her backpack. "Now where did you get that?"

"You…me…DADDY!" Seth giggled as Laura fought back tears.

Brandon came over and took Seth from her. "I think it's time for our future Power Ranger to get to bed. How about if I tell you a bedtime story?" Brandon winked at Laura who mouthed thank you to him.

"Good night baby." She gave Seth a kiss hugging him tightly. "You get some sleep now, ok?"

"Ok mama." Seth gave her a kiss on the lips as Brandon carried him off to bed.

Laura turned around watching Gabriel charm the reports. Her nose wrinkled in contempt as she watched him smile and joke with them.

"Mr. Gray, what about these rumors of you with Angelina Lopez on your arm?" One of the reporters asked him. He gave the reporter his familiar devastating grin admitting that the actress accompanied him to a state dinner once, but they aren't ready to announce their engagement…yet.

Laura angrily shot a lightning bolt through the TV completely demolishing it. Peter and Hiro turned around looking at her in shock. "What the FUCK!" Peter shouted as Laura turned around and stomped off.

Brandon came out of the tent in time to watch his sister skulk off in an angry rage. "Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened here." He said watching Laura walk away then at the smoking TV set.

"She has got to find a way to get past this!" Peter stood up shouting with exasperation. "My wife is missing…I have a child out there I have never seen. But do I go around frying TV sets?"

"You don't see your wife on TV talking about being engaged to some Hollywood starlet with fake tits and collagen lips either." Brandon retorted defending his sister. "If nothing else you have the security of knowing that your wife is somewhere pining away for you. But every time she sees Gabriel on TV it opens up the wounds and her heart is broken all over again."

"Gabriel is only walking the walk, Brandon!" Peter shouted. "He didn't want to leave her anymore than Niki wanted to leave me! He left to protect her and Seth! It is not doing her, Seth or any of us any good for her to go all Sara-fucking-Conner on us!"

"Yeah…try telling her that next time her two-year-old asks her about his daddy!" Brandon sneered back at him. "Try telling her that next time she wakes up crying in the middle of the night."

Hiro stood between them. "Brandon…Peter. This is no time to be fighting. We need to stand together. Right now Laura needs somebody to bring her back to us. You need to put aside your differences and take care of her." He walked off in disgust to his tent.

Brandon and Peter looked at each other apologetically. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Brandon half-smiled.

"I'll go." Peter replied softly. "You stay here and try to find something on TV." Peter slapped Brandon's shoulder as he walked off.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Brandon called after him laughing.

Peter found Laura sitting on a rock crying uncontrollably at the top of her lungs. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She turned to him placing her head against it continuing to sob.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Peter asked her softly stroking her hair.

Laura sat up wiping the tears away with both hands nodding. "I'm sorry about the TV."

Peter shrugged. "I've been meaning to read more anyway." He smiled as Laura chuckled softly. "What are we going to do?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Sometimes I hate him so much. But most of the time I just want to find him and have him hold me again." Her eyes began to tear up again. "I loved him so much, Peter."

"You still do love him." He told her gently. "A love like you had with him is very rare. I don't care if he is dating every starlet in Hollywood and New York…he will never stop loving you. He has given up everything and been through hell for you…twice."

Laura took a deep breath. "I've got to let him go, Peter. It's been two years, but I don't know how."

"All we can do is keep fighting." He replied simply. "The day or your prophecy is coming soon. I believe with everything I have that Gabriel will be standing beside you on that day. And so will Niki, Nathan, Noah and Claude. And your dad will be there. You just need to keep the faith."

As Peter spoke, he noticed Laura's eyes were fixated on something in the distance. "What are you looking at?" He asked her struggling to see in the darkness.

Laura pointed to some lights that appeared to be embedded in the distant hills. "It looks like those lights are coming from inside those hills over there. I wonder if there are caves over there. I have heard of militia groups that live out here free from the government. They actually build homes in the sides of mountais."

"Well, you know, a lot of people camp out in this desert looking for UFO's." He grinned in jest. "We aren't too far from Area 51 out here. Maybe their aliens."

"If they are they're probably looking for you." She smacked him playfully mimicking ET. "Peter Petrelli…PHONE HOME! The Mothership is waiting."

They began to laugh together. Peter abruptly stopped covering Laura's mouth with his hand. Her eyes looked up at him inquisitively as he held his finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet.

Then suddenly Peter felt a gun on the back of his head. His eyes widened as he turned and saw a tall older man in a ball cap leering at him with a younger man standing next to him holding a shot gun.

"You two have ten seconds to tell us who you are and what you're doing here!" The older man demanded.

Laura stood up smiling at them as Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh shit!"

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Chapter 2 – Dangerous Game

_November 12, 2012  
The White House - Washington DC_

"Mr. Gray, is the FBI closing in on The Marauder?" A reporter asked.

Gabriel nodded. "At this time, we are no closer to catching The Marauder than we were this morning. She and her band of rebels continue to elude authorities. But if The Marauder or her rebels are watching know that we are lowering the baton and you _will_ be caught."

He called on another reporter. "Mr. Gray, is it true that there is somebody inside the White House tipping the rebels off which is why they have managed to stay one step ahead of the authorities?"

"If it is an inside job, we will find the guilty party and they will be punished to the fullest extent to the law." He replied smiling smugly to himself. "Ok, that's all we have time for. Thank you all for coming." He abruptly left the platform followed by several members of secret service until he got to his office. 

Once inside his office, he looked up at the security camera, extending his arm and flipping the bird to whoever was watching. He sat down at his desk typing something into the computer then looked back up at the camera again. The computer showed him sitting in his desk working as he slyly changed the date. "Take that, you fucking overpaid rent-a-cops." Grinning triumphantly, he stood up walking to a door which opened into a corridor. Then carefully entering a code, he looked around him to make sure nobody saw him. The door opened to a second corridor with an elevator. He entered the elevator pressing the button to go down.

The elevator took him to a large subterranean apartment. "Ok, I'm here." He announced as he walked through the door into a large common room.

George, Claude, Noah and Nathan all turned at the sound of his voice. "Are you sure nobody followed you?" George asked him.

"The idiots in security detail think I am at my desk working." Gabriel smirked. "And I told the secret service guys who are watching my door I didn't want to be disturbed. These guys each weigh 300 lbs naked…nobody will be going in my office tonight."

Nathan looked up from a puzzle he was working on with Claude. "What about Catherwood? Isn't he working late tonight?"

Gabriel shook his head. "He is on Air Force One heading for China. Anybody else you want to ask me about? Jimmy Hoffa? The Olsen Twins?"

Noah chuckled. "If Gabriel says he wasn't followed, you can take his word that he wasn't followed." 

"Good enough for me." Claude nodded.

Gabriel sat on the couch next to George. "Where's Niki?" 

"Putting Jessica down for the night." Nathan replied. 

"I remember that with Seth." Gabriel smiled reflectively closing his eyes. "God I miss him." 

"Well you wouldn't have to miss him or your wife if you weren't an asshole and walked out on your family!" George shouted. 

Everyone groaned. "Oh for crimeny sake, George! Are we going to have to listen to you bellowing all over Gabriel again about this?" Claude sputtered slamming his fist on the table.

"You will until he finally comes to his senses and goes back to his family!" George glared angrily at Gabriel who exhaled uncomfortably. "That is if you are lucky enough for her to take you back! What in the hell did you think you were doing? You had something wonderful! Something most men can only dream about! And you just walked away leaving my little girl standing there crying."

Gabriel stood up fuming. "For the last time George, it did this to protect my wife and son. Catherwood took Seth when he was six months old; and we all know he could have easily taken him again! Do you think I wanted to leave her? Do you think I wanted to leave my son? I will love Laura until the day I die! Don't you know I fall asleep every night wanting to hold her in my arms? My son is walking and talking now with a mouth full of teeth and I'm missing all of it! If I felt I had a choice, I would still be right beside them! But I had no choice, George! _I HAD NO CHOICE!_"

George jumped up seething angrily into his face. "And you don't think my daughter with all her powers could protect him? Or even herself! Do you really have such little faith in your wife?" 

"Oh, give me a fucking break!" Gabriel shouted. "You were ready to hand me over to Catherwood to protect Laura and Brandon! We had a deal and I was ready to go if needed! And now that I have sacrificed myself for the sake of my family, now I'm the fucking asshole!"

"Do we really need to keep rehashing this same argument every time we are in the same room?" Noah shouted. "What's done is done! For God's sake you two…it's been two years! Let's just move on and get over it!"

"Here, Here!" Nathan lifted his glass. "We have plans to make and we aren't going to get anything done if we just sit here shouting at each other about something we can't change!"

"Does anybody want to yell a little louder?" Niki looked at them all irritably as she walked into the common room. "I just got Jessica to sleep and if any of you assholes wake her up, you have to get her back down. Got it?"

"I'm sorry Niki." Gabriel smiled softly. "It was part my fault."

"No, it was my fault." George interjected. "I need to learn to keep my temper in check."

"Gabriel." Niki smiled embracing him. "What happened in the raid today?"

"The raid was a huge success." Gabriel reported proudly. "They freed all of the prisoners but seven."

"Yes!" Noah shouted victoriously, then seeing Niki's glare, he awkwardly sat down. "Sorry." 

Gabriel pointed to his watch. "Ok…I don't have much time. My sources tell me there is a defunct army depot in Baton Rouge, Louisiana that has been a pet project of Catherwood's. He supposedly has somebody special locked up there…somebody he is afraid of."

Noah removed his glasses stunned. "There is somebody _Catherwood_ is afraid of? Who…or what could frighten Catherwood." 

"I know." George replied grimly looking up at Niki. "And so do you."

"I do?" Niki asked in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Addie Dawson." George replied.

"Who? You mean Nana?" She laughed. "DL's Aunt from New Orleans? I haven't seen her in years!"

"Yes. She was one of the original twelve." Noah replied. "Though I have never been quite clear what her ability is."

"There are very few who do know." George shook his head. "She is a dear sweet woman, but she plays her cards close to her chest. But if Catherwood is frightened of 

her, then that's good enough for me. He's keeping her prisoner for a reason. If you can free her, do it."

"Ok…so Baton Rouge in three days." Gabriel nodded. "I'll send a signal to the rebel forces. Ok…I need to get back. Do you guys need anything?"

"Yeah, our freedom!" Claude answered him spitefully. 

"You know I would if I could." Gabriel answered him bleakly. "Don't think I'm not spending every waking moment to find a way out of this for all of us. I may not be locked up, but I too am a prisoner."

"You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave, isn't that right." Nathan added.

"I'll be back in a few days." Gabriel started for the door.

"Gabriel." George called after him as he turned around. He approached him slowly with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry about everything I said back there. You know how I feel about you."

"It's ok George." Gabriel half-smiled. "It's nothing I don't say to myself at least a dozen times a day."

"I know this is hell on you." George blinked back tears. "You were a good husband to my daughter and an absolutely wonderful father to Seth. And you have brought us hope. You deserve much better than the way I treated you today."

Gabriel reached out and embraced him. "It's ok." They pulled away nodding at each other. "Well, I better get back before Seneca decides he wants to pay me a visit."

"The day that bastard dies will be the height of my existence in this life." George sneered. "The biggest error in judgment I ever made was not burying that pile of shit alive after I shot him."

Gabriel grinned maliciously. "Well, if he continues to his current path, he may just warrant a visit from an old friend of mine."

"You just be careful, Gabriel." George replied with a warning tone. "Seneca is not the man you want to piss off."

"Neither am I." Gabriel reminded him. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Goodnight Dad."

"Good night Gabriel." George nodded worriedly as he returned to the common room. 

Gabriel headed for the elevator followed by Niki. "Gabriel!"

"Yes, Niki." He greeted her softly.

"Have you talked to Peter?" She asked tearfully. "How is he?"

"He's fine, Niki." He told her gently. "But he misses you like crazy and he is scared to death wondering if you are dead or alive. I wish you would let me tell him where you are."

"No!" Niki shook her head fearfully. "He would be walking right into a trap, and you know it, Gabriel! You can't tell him!"

Gabriel laughed spitefully. "There's an irony here if you think about it. Peter has been talking to me and not letting my wife in on it, and I know exactly where you are and I can't tell him. I just hope someday we can all get together and fight this out, then go out drinking like we used to."

Niki's eyes grew tearful. "God I miss them all so much. I wish he could see his daughter. She looks just like him."

"But just like Seth, she has her mama's eyes." Gabriel's voice choked up as Niki hugged him tightly. 

"You be careful." She told him firmly. "You are playing a dangerous game and if Catherwood finds out, you are going to be in a world of shit."

Gabriel shrugged. "Hey…this is me! I used to be Sylar, remember?" He turned and walked out the door.

Niki smiled softly as he left through the door.

* * *

_Mojave Desert Outside of Barstow California  
November 12, 2012_

Peter and Laura stared fearfully at the men holding them at gunpoint. As Laura stood up smiling, Peter began to worry as she approached the younger of the two men. "That's a mighty big gun you got there." She smiled flirtatiously. "I'll bet you sleep with it at night, don't you?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He replied defensively as he looked at her in awe. 

"Gates…" The older man addressed him with a warning tone. "She's trying to rattle your cage. Stand firm."

He racked the rifle aiming it at Laura who put up her hands smiling. "Ah…Laura…" Peter grimaced nervously. "I don't think their kidding here."

"Now is that anyway to be?" Laura tilted her head pouting. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"What are you people doing in these parts?" The older man sneered attempting to intimidate them.

"The last I checked this was free land." Peter retorted.

"Oh, we have a wise-ass among us!" The older man laughed. "Ok, just because I'm such a nice guy, I'm giving you thirty seconds for you hippies to pack up and get the hell out of here! You got that?"

"Oh common now…" Laura appealed to the younger man who continued to stare at her approvingly. "There's plenty of room for all of us out here. We don't have to fight."

"Well, she does have a point, Dad." The one named Gates said to the older man who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Laura took the opportunity to kick him in the chest and take his rifle. "Now look what you did! You just couldn't walk away and let it go." She racked the rifle in his face as he stood staring at her with his eyes wide with fear.

"You idiot!" The older man shouted at Gates. "You never underestimate your opponent."

"Your father's right." Laura smiled motioning for them to sit on the rock. "Now why don't you start by telling us who you are? Which one of you is Tweedle Dumb, and who is Tweedle Dumber?" Peter bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Dad, I told you I'm no good with guns!" Gates shouted. "I can do anything with a computer, but I'm just not like you!"

"Oh, I get it…" Peter circled him with his arms folded. "You brought your son out here for a little male bonding to make a man out of him."

"This is our home!" The father shouted. "We live out here!" He rolled his eyes in defeat. "Look, if you're planning on leaving her and reporting that you found us, you might as well kill us!"

"Why?" Laura cocked her head skeptically. 

"Look we don't want no trouble." The father said. "We live out here with our families; nobody bothers us, we don't bother them. We only want to be left alone to our own business."

Laura lowered the gun. "That's all we want too."

The man quickly grabbed the rifle from her shoving her next to Peter. "Nice going ace." Peter groaned as Laura glowered at him. 

"Like I said, we don't want no trouble." He told them regretfully. But you know where we are…we can't take any chances."

"Dad, we can't kill them!" Gates implored him.

"I have no intention of killing them…we are just going to keep them as our guests for a while." He smiled just before he felt a kick to his groin. He looked at Laura who was standing in defense mode, the rifle lying on the ground. He went to grab for it, but Peter extended his hand melting it. 

"What the hell?" The man whispered awestruck looking up at Peter and Laura. "You two are vols!"

"He catches on quick, doesn't he?" Peter smirked. "We don't want any trouble either. We're just spending the night her and tomorrow we'll be on our way. We won't tell anybody about you if you pretend you never saw us."

"Holy crap." Gates whispered looking at Laura. "It's you! Dad, it's her!"

"Her?" He looked at Laura. "Her who?"

"The Marauder!" Gates shouted excitedly. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Your reputation precedes you." Peter jested her. 

"There's a million dollar reward on your head!" The man nodded.

"If you even think of trying to collect on it, the deals off." Laura snarled at them.

"Are you kidding me?" Gates grinned. "You're my hero!"

Laura shook her head sadly. "I'm nobody's hero. I just want the world to be sane again so I can raise my son the way he should be raised. He deserves to be sleeping in a normal bed with children to play with." Laura's eyes began to tear up.

"You mean there are more of you out here?" The man inquired.

"Just my brother and his son Jake, our friend Hiro, my son and Peter's step son." Laura replied. "Like I said, we'll be out of here tomorrow and we won't bother you again."

"Look, why don't you come and stay with us tonight…as our guest." He grinned. "Your son can sleep in a normal bed and so can you. We even have an LCD TV."

"High definition?" Peter asked hopefully as Laura scowled at him.

"With satellite." Gates grinned proudly. "Pirated of course."

"Your pirating satellite signals and you expect not to get caught?" Laura asked incredulously. 

"If they haven't caught us in five years, I don't seriously think they are going to find us now." The older man laughed. He held out his hand to Peter. "Hank Rogers is the name. They call me Tank."

"Hank the Tank." Laura giggled. "Something tells me you are a Vietnam vet who got shafted when he returned from the war and you said 'piss on the government'. You live out here free of government rule. You have raised your family and over the years others have joined you. How did I do?"

"She's good." He smiled at Peter. "This is my son Jason."

"Why do you keep calling him Gates?" Peter asked him.

"Because he knows everything there is to know about computers and electronics." Tank grinned proudly. "As you can see, we have tried to conform him to be like us, but he has a college degree and a high IQ. However he has proved useful to us in many other ways."

"But why do you call him Gates?" Laura asked them baffled. 

"My dad says someday I'm going to be rich like Bill Gates." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so help me understand." Peter stared skeptically at Tank, his arms folded. "You say you live out here free from the government. You have your own laws. Yet you don't seem to have a problem taking advantage of our education system and borrowing satellite signals. Do you think it's owed to you or something?"

Tank stood smiling arrogantly at Peter. "And what did you think you were doing by murdering the first lady? Community service?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Laura smiled sarcastically then lowered her eyes. "Besides, I didn't kill her. I was set up."

Tank nodded. "You don't have the face or the eyes of a killer. I did three tours in Nam. You're no killer."

"So if you didn't kill her, who did?" Gates asked softly.

"The President." Laura replied walking past them as Tank and Gates slowly looked at each other stunned.

* * *

Gabriel picked up his briefcase and put his coat on to leave for the night. As he was locking up, he was met at the door by Seneca Jones. 

"What in the hell do _you_ want?" Gabriel stared disdainfully at his visitor.

"A moment of your time if you will, Secretary Gray?" Seneca smiled militantly at him.

"Well, if I had my choice I'd rather drink horse piss, but I suppose I can spare a minute or two." He replied setting down his coat and walking back to his desk. "It's not like I have anything to go home to anymore."

"You mean you don't have that actress waiting at home in your bed like the tabloids say." He grinned menacingly. 

"You don't seriously believe everything you read, do you?" Gabriel snarled sitting down behind his desk. "But I'm sure you aren't here to discuss my private life, so tell me what you want and get the hell out of my face."

Seneca laughed tauntingly. "Well, for a man who has nothing to go home to, you're sure in a hurry to get rid of me." He smirked. "But, you know…I find it quite interesting how each time there is a televised press conference, within a week, there is a raid at one of our holding facilities." 

"What a coincidence!" Gabriel grinned superciliously. 

Seneca sat down in the chair resting his feet on his desk. "And your ex-wife is the leader of the resistance party. Another coincidence?"

"It must be fate." He shrugged then reached over swatting Seneca's legs off his desk. "And she's still my wife; legally anyway."

He shook his head. "It must be hell to think of that deliciously hot woman running all over the place, just knowing that at any moment, she could meet the one who will make her forget all about you."

Gabriel seethed inside, but remained outwardly cool. "I hope we're getting close to a point, because this is getting boring."

Seneca laughed at his impertinence as he stood up. "I don't know how you're doing it…but somehow you are sending messages to the rebel forces. Just know that I am watching you."

Gabriel shook his head complacently. "Your life must be _excruciatingly_ boring." 

He leaned over his desk sneering with malevolence. "We'll just see how smug you are when I catch you…and I will."

Gabriel stood up staring across his desk at him. "And just what in the fuck do you think _you_ can do to _me_?"

Seneca only laughed arrogantly. "You best just pray you never have to find out."

"I have had enough of you for one night." Gabriel sneered. "Get the fuck out of my office."

Seneca nodded. "I'm leaving." He turned towards the door then stopped, looking back at Gabriel. "You know, I remember your wife's mother. She was every bit as tasty as her baby girl is. Her father was my partner, you know. I wanted a piece of her ass in the worse way, but it was only out of respect for my partner that I stayed away. But I'm a different man now…and that little filly is just so sweet and ripe. I think I'll be having me a taste of George's little girl."

Gabriel walked around his desk sneering with contempt, then holding out his hand, he telekinetically grabbed Seneca by the throat lifting him high into the air. Trying to free himself, Seneca kicked as Gabriel lifted him further. He stood looking up at him, his voice slow and dripping with disdain. "You have _no_ idea who you are fucking with. In case nobody filled you in, before I met Laura, I was a psychopathic serial killer. I used to rip people's heads open to get their powers…while they were _still alive_! I gave it all up when I met my wife. But if I am pushed into a corner, I can…and I will…kill again. I may have lost the taste for blood, but I have never lost my killer instinct. I will do anything to protect my family and I have no problem spilling more blood if that is what it takes to keep them safe! I have killed for a lot less and it would bring me nothing but pleasure to open your fucking skull." He raised him up several more feet and dropped him to the ground. Seneca shouted in pain holding onto his arm. Gabriel slowly walked over to him, kicking him in the lower back. "Now get the fuck out of my office and don't you _ever_ speak disrespectfully of my wife again." 

Seneca stood up still holding onto his arm sneering despicably at Gabriel who stood eying him imperviously. Slowly he made his way to the door staring at Gabriel the entire time before finally leaving. Gabriel slammed the door behind him.

He quickly walked back to his desk sitting down, then closing his eyes and exhaling. Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out his blackberry. 

_Hana, can you show me Laura?_ He typed in.

_It sounds like your missing somebody special._

_More than you know._

A satellite image on Gabriel's blackberry began to come into view focusing on a community in the desert. He moved the arrow keys around zooming in little by little until he found what he was looking for. 

Placing his elbow on the desk, he rested his hand on his chin as he watched Laura carrying a sleeping Seth wrapped in a blanket following a group of people to a jeep. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he watched her tenderly hold him in her lap shielding him from the cold. He smiled watching Seth reach out touching his mother's face as she smiled taking his little hand kissing it playfully. 

_I'm sorry Gabriel…I have to end the transmission before it can be traced._

_I understand. Thank you Hana._

_Goodnight Gabriel._

_Goodnight Hana._

He sadly watched the image disappear from his screen. Then placing the blackberry back in his briefcase, once again he picked up his belongings and headed for home.

* * *

"So let me be sure I got this right…" Tank leaned forward on the rock he was sitting on. "President Hart is really Phillip Callahan…who is really this Catherwood character who is really a five-hundred year old man…and a beast?"

"Yes." Laura nodded. 

"And…you are this mortal being that was chosen many years ago on a predestined date to slay him?" He gulped feeling overwhelmed by it all. "And all of you…including these children…have super powers?"

"That's right." Laura smiled. 

Tank exhaled shaking his head quickly. "I gotta say, this is a trip. I've been hearing on radio about the people like you. They make it sound like you are out to take over the world."

"That's not even close to the truth." Peter took a sip from his beer. "Most of us would just like to be normal again. We didn't ask for these powers. It's just, one morning we woke up and there it was."

Gates cocked his head inquisitively. "You weren't born with them?" 

"I don't think so." Peter shook his head. "I was twenty six when I came into my powers. One day I had a feeling I could fly. And I started having all these weird dreams. But whenever I got around somebody who had powers, I could do whatever they did."

"How many powers you got?" A man named Elko asked him.

"I have no idea." Peter shook his head smiling.

"So…you can do anything these guys can do?" Tank asked pointing at Laura, Hiro and Brandon.

"Brandon and Hiro, yes." He replied. "I have some of Laura's powers, but most of hers are proprietary…they were a gift from her ancestors."

"This just gets weirder by the minute." Elko chuckled. "So, what about this beast? Does the President turn into Godzilla, or the Incredible Hulk or something?"

Brandon furrowed his brow hesitantly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah…" Elko grinned. "I really want to know."

Brandon clenched his fists closing his eyes as the crowd watched him expectantly. His body began to tremor, then everyone shrunk back with terror as he metamorphosed into a man beast. 

"Holy fucking shit on a shingle!" Tank blurted out horrified. "What the hell was that?"

"You wanted to know…there it is." Peter shrugged. "This is what your President looks like unmasked."

"He gots it too?" A man called Jester gasped with horror.

"It's a long story." Laura shook her head. "But yes…my brother unfortunately shares the curse."

Brandon's appearance normalized again as everyone stared at him speechless. "Are you sure you still want us to stay here with you?" He asked uncertainly. 

Tank stood up. "Well Preacher, I admit I was a little shaken by your little display there, but you people ain't been nothing but good, honest folks. So as long as the rest of my 

people don't mind, as far as I'm concerned, you can stay here with us as long as you like." He turned and looked at the rest of his group. "Anybody got a problem with that?"

"Not me." Elko grinned. "I can't wait to see what else these guys can do." Then looking at Laura. "And it's nice to see a pretty face for a change instead of looking at all these ugly mugs! You, can stay!" 

"Thank you." Laura smiled slightly embarrassed.

Everyone clamored in agreement as Peter, Hiro, Laura and Brandon were received into the community.

"Ok…it's settled then!" Tank nodded. "Welcome to the tribe! So, the first order of business…each of you gets a nickname. In our family, we all have our alter egos that we take from what we are." 

"Like you drove a tank in Nam…Elko comes from Elko Nevada…Hippy once owned and operated a pot farm…" Laura shrugged. "Am I close?"

"Hey, I didn't operate the pot farm!" Hippy replied defensively. "I paid good money for my flunkies to do that for me." Laura and the others laughed. 

"I think I have an appropriate handle for each of you." He looked at Brandon. "From here on out, you, are Preacher."

Brandon shook his head. "No. I've lost my faith. After my wife and son were killed and I found out Catherwood was my father, I'm just not interested in preaching the word."

"Yeah, well you have one happy and healthy son left, and from what I can tell an amazing sister by your side." He chided him. "And you get up every morning with two perfectly good legs that touch the ground." He demonstrated by removing a prosthetic leg as Brandon's eyes widened. "You got a lot to be thankful for, boy. And if you ain't, then you need to lower those standards of yours."

Brandon only stared thoughtfully blinking his eyes, not quite sure how to respond.

Tank turned to Hiro. "You, are perfect just the way you are. You are a true hero...therefore we will call you Hero." He bowed to Hiro. "Welcome to the family, Hero." 

Hiro smiled proudly bowing in return. "Arigato, Mr. Tank."

Laura giggled as Tank stared at Hiro confused. "He just said thank you. Consider it an honor."

"I will…and I do." He grinned with a gleam in his eye. Then looking at Peter he stood in front of him. "You son, after today will be called Rogue."

Peter's face fell. "Um…hasn't that already been done? X-men anybody?"

Tank chuckled. "Ok, you caught me…I'm a huge fan of the comic books and from the way it sounds to me, your ability just screams out Rogue. So as of today, you are Rogue." 

Peter shrugged. "Ok…Rogue it is. Why the hell not."

"Why the hell not indeed." Laura grinned then turned to Tank. "Well thanks to the media, I guess I already come pre-configured with an enigma, so I'm good."

Tank shook his head. "It don't fit. You are hardly what I would call a scavenger or a savage. No, you lovely lady as of today will be called Willow."

Laura laughed incredulously. "And how did you come up with that by looking at me?"

He sat down beside her gently. "A Weeping Willow is one of the most beautiful trees given to us by nature. From outward appearances it is beautiful, yet sad frail. But it it's wood is strong, yet pliable and it's vines are virtually unbreakable. All of the elements I see when I look at you."

"You really see all that?" She half-smiled. 

"All that and more." He smiled. "I can see you are a woman of strength and character. I'm glad to have you all aboard."

Laura shrugged laughing. "Ok, I guess I've been called a lot worse."

"Ok men…let's give a warm welcome to Willow, Preacher, Rogue and Hero to our clan!" Tank shouted as the clan shouted with approval as Laura, Peter, Hiro and Brandon all smiled.

* * *

Later that night, for the first time in months, Peter, Hiro, Laura, Brandon and the children slept in real beds. As Laura slept, she held Seth next to her tenderly.

But somewhere far away, he lie awake that night thinking about his wife and son. "I love you Laura Grace." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Gabriel." Laura smiled in her sleep.

**END OF PART 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 3 – Underground

_November 16, 2012  
__Mojave Desert, California_

_Hiro's Journal_

Three days ago we found refuge in the Mojave Desert. When we arrived we set up tents, but we soon became the guests of a band of mercenaries who make their home out here. They turned out to be a good group of kind men and we have made ourselves at home. Yesterday I taught their leader, Tank how to fight Samurai. He was a quick study and the others enjoyed watching the show.

The supplements we are giving to the refugees to keep their powers from being detected are not working for some. We learned this morning that eight hundred people have been taken back into custody; people we swore to them were free and we would take care of them. Today Laura and I will teleport to India to speak with Dr. Suresh. We have not seen him since the siege on our compound in Saskatchewan, although we have carefully kept in contact with him. He has married and has a son that is almost a year old.

Each day I worry more and more about Laura. Her heart which once was kind has now become angry. I see her keep a brave face to the world, but I know behind her eyes there is much pain. Yet, she has become the leader she was destined to be. Any of us would follow her into the fire.

But I wonder too about Gabriel. There is division in the ranks over his decision to turn himself over to Catherwood. Laura is angry and hurt, as she should be. Brandon is angry because he has hurt his sister. However, Peter and I, while supportive of Laura and how this has hurt her, believe he did not have a choice. I pray that one day soon they will find their way back to each other and can be a family with little Seth again.

And Seth. He is truly an amazing child. His vocabulary is far advanced for his age. He sits in while Laura home schools Jake and Micah and is learning so much through osmosis.

But through it all, I wonder what has happened to the man I once was. The idealistic boy I was when I first arrived in America to stop the bomb is gone; replaced by a man I once met in my future. Though the future we which we visited does not exist; It is much worse. Yet I have still become that man…a man I have come to hate.

Every day we watch the airwaves for clues on where we will strike next. Though we have been successful in our cause to free the detainees from the prisons, I dread the day that comes where they will see us coming. Someday they will learn how to spot us and much blood will be spilt on that day. I only hope when that day comes, we are ready.

_

* * *

__November 17, 2012  
__Chennai University, Madras India_

"Why do we dream?" He asked the class of forty in his lecture hall. "If we open our minds eye, possibility becomes eternal. Yet there are those who do not listen to what dreams tell us. It was a hit to the head that brought Einstein to realize the theory of relatively. If we were to listen to Sigmund Freud, all of our dreams revolve around sex." He closed the book in front of him. "You may believe this if you are so inclined. Many do. But human behavior is driven by various drives; anger, hunger, thirst, greed, sleep, pain…and of course lust. We are foolish to believe it is only one drive that defines us. So who are we believe in dreams?" He walked forward sitting on the edge of his desk, removing his glasses. "Who are we indeed? Dreams are simply a window to the mind's eye. What do you dream of?"

Mohinder's lecture ended as Nirand stepped into the back of the lecture hall pointing at his watch. "Ok, that's all we have time for today. Please read chapters twelve through seventeen. There is a test coming up in two weeks. I'll be in my office until six tonight." He stepped behind his desk as his class filed out of the lecture hall.

"I thought you were on vacation this week." Mohinder said to his friend still looking down at his notes.

"And I thought you were on vacation for a few days, but you ended up falling in love and moving back to India." Mohinder slowly looked up as a feminine voice he recognized came out of Nirand. Nirand's image disappeared and Laura Ryan stood in his place smiling at him.

"Laura?" Mohinder set his notes down smiling almost tearfully. He ran toward her as she met him half way. He picked her up embracing her happily. The two friends shared a happy reunion as Laura clung to him tearfully.

A moment later, they sat in Mohinder's office at his desk drinking tea. "It is so good to see you again, Laura!" Mohinder smiled at her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Mohinder." She looked up at her friend tearfully. "I have missed you so much."

"And I missed you." He responded wiping away his own tears kissing her cheek. "Look Laura, I really am sorry I never came back. Things just happened here…after I met Yadavi, and then I heard about Stacy being killed in the siege, I just couldn't bring myself to come back."

"Mohinder…" Laura smiled softly touching his hand. "You don't owe me an apology. Believe me, there are days I wish I could just leave and never come back. You found a life here…I am happy for you. This is all I have ever wanted for you."

Mohinder smiled tenderly at her. "How are you Laura?"

Laura bit her lip laughing spitefully. "I'm tired. I'm hurting. And I'm angry. You?"

Mohinder's smile faded as he looked at her weary eyes which once were alive with passion and fire. It made him sad to see her this way. He reached out embracing his friend as she began to cry softly. "Just take the world off of your shoulders for a minute."

"No, I'm ok." She looked up smiling through her tears. "I didn't come here to have a pity party. Let's not make this about me."

"Ok." Mohinder nodded then gave a short laugh. "You never were one to stand on pretenses." He looked around. "Uh…Laura? How did you get here?"

"Air Hiro." She smiled. "He'll be along in a minute. I think he wanted to check out the hall of history. As you know he is fascinated by those things."

"So tell me? How is everyone? How is Seth?" He asked her pouring her some tea.

"Well, Peter is going out of his mind wondering where Niki and Nathan are." She sighed. "Brandon is wonderful as always. And Seth is amazing. He is so smart, Mohinder!" She smiled sadly. "I just wish…"

Mohinder sat down placing his hand over hers. "You wish his daddy was there to see how big he is getting." Mohinder stared empathetically at her. "You know Laura, I…"

"Mohinder, stop!" Her voice became angry. "I know exactly what you're going to say. I know you hate Gabriel and Lord knows you have every right to, but if you are going to sit here and tell me how I never should have married a serial killer…"

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "That is not what I was going to say, Laura."

Laura cocked her head taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes…really." Mohinder glowered. "I was going to say that I have my reasons for not trusting Gabriel and I hated him at one time for being the one your heart chose, but I never in a moment would have guess he would have been such wonderful husband to you…and such a loving father to your child. And you are correct…I will never forgive him for murdering my father. But I no longer hate him. He is a changed man and he changed because of you."

"Thank you Mohinder." Laura whispered gently touching his hand. "But just so we're clear, my heart did not choose him over you. I cared for you Mohinder, but there was never any question to where my heart belonged."

"And now?" He asked her.

Laura shrugged then leaned forward folding her hands across the table. "And now he has left me and his son and he has chosen to not fight beside us. So, my only choice is to move on. He sure as hell has."

Mohinder laughed as he stirred his tea. "What are you talking about?"

Laura gave a short, spiteful laugh. "Common Mohinder. You watch CNN. He's dating an actress who can't act her way out of a wet paper bag, but is in Maxium's Top 100 sexiest woman every year. I doubt he even thinks about us anymore."

Mohinder looked up at her in shock. "Laura, surely you don't believe that?"

She closed her eyes blinking back tears. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Mohinder. I used to lie in bed every night praying he would come home. Or I would open my eyes in the morning and he would be lying here next to me. But here it is two years later. All I know is when I wake up at two am because Seth is having a nightmare, sometimes I turn on the TV and there he is at some state party, or at the Grammy awards with some hooch with silicone ta ta's! If he's crying himself to sleep every night, like I do, I don't get the impression he is doing it alone, Mohinder!"

He gave her a hand a gentle squeeze, half-smiling. "You know better than anybody on this planet that things aren't always what they seem."

Laura took a sip of her tea, then leaned back in her chair casually. "Well Mohinder, I didn't come here today to whine about how much my life sucks ass, or to sit here crying in my tea about my husband who I probably should divorce if for no other reason to let him be free to do whatever the fuck he wants. So, having said that, let me get to the real reason for my visit. Mohinder, I need your help."

"My help?" He looked at her apprehensively setting down his tea cup.

"The supplements." She stated frankly. "Some of the refugees have been recaptured. Either the formula isn't strong enough, or people are becoming immune to it. We need a fix Mohinder and you are the only one who can do it."

Mohinder closed his eyes, then leaned forward smiling regretfully. "Laura, you know I want to help you. But I have a wife now…I have a family..."

Laura shook her head sighing. "Mohinder, I see where you're coming from. I understand, really. But you are the one who invented the formula. Only you can modify its properties."

"I'm sorry Laura, I can't do it." He stood up looking out the window.

Laura stood up from her chair glaring at him heatedly. "You can't, or you won't?"

Mohinder turned to her in anger. "That is _not_ fair Laura. Dammit, you know there is nobody who has done more for this cause than I have!"

"Um! Hello! Remember me?" Laura shouted incredulously slamming her fists on the table. "Don't talk to me about this cause and please don't have the audacity to stand there telling me you have done more than anybody else because you are here living in a beautiful home with a lovely wife and a child while the rest of us are living in tents!" She seethed at him. "That was _my_ life Mohinder! And now it's gone and I am living out in the middle of the desert with what is left of my family and our army! I have a son that is almost three who asks me every day where his daddy is and every time we pass by a house, he asks why we can't live in one of those! And he is so right! He deserves so much better than this shit! He deserves to have his daddy with us! How can I tell him that his daddy isn't here because he didn't have enough faith in us to stay? So if you want to talk about who has given up more for this cause, lets grab a couple of shot glasses and compare stories because I will drink your ass under the table! I love you, Mohinder, but do not talk to me about this cause and who has done more for it!"

Mohinder struggled to remain composed. "Laura that is not how I intended this to come out! I KNOW what you have done and what you have given up. But I left my research here in India to go to the states to drive a taxi cab because I believed in this cause! It is because of me that we were all brought together. Not in taking away from you Laura, but do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who has sacrificed!"

Laura stood looking at him nodding. "Your right Mohinder. You have done a lot for our evolution. It is because of you that we have made the strides we have made. You have sacrificed. And please forgive me for not giving you the credit you deserve for what you have done because you _have_ done a lot for us." She stood up with her hands on her hips undauntedly. "But now Mohinder, it is time for a little bit of tough love. You have an amazing soul and have been my friend despite circumstances that would make most men hateful and bitter. But ever since I have known you Mohinder, you have always wavered between forces. I mean you will walk into the building on one side of the war and come out on the other side because somebody on the inside told you different."

"_How dare you!_" He shouted.

"_No Mohinder! How dare YOU!_" Laura hollered back. "You never know what side of the fence is the right one to sit on so you just stay right there in the middle trying; for lack of non-cliché terminology; to decide which one has the greener pasture"

Mohinder turned away from her staring at the wall. "Laura, I think you had better leave now…while our friendship is still intact."

Laura nodded. "Ok. I will leave for friendship sake." She sat a piece of paper on his desk. "If you change your mind, here are our coordinates"

She turned around and started to walk out of his office. Before walking through the door she stopped. Without turning around she spoke to him. "Sooner or later Mohinder you need to come off that fence. Mohinder Suresh doesn't get to play Switzerland anymore." She turned to face him as he also turned around. "There is a war going on Mohinder…and you need to pick a side."

As she walked through the door, Mohinder stood sullenly with his hands in his pockets.

"She's right, you know." Mohinder looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway where Laura just walked through.

Mohinder took a deep breath. "You heard all that?"

"Yes, I did." Yadavi smiled softly. "So that was the woman who once captivated your heart."

"Yes." Mohinder nodded staring tenderly at his wife caressing her face. "Until the day I met you." He leaned down kissing her tenderly. "I supposed a small part of me will always love her, but that love is now about friendship. You are the woman that entrances my soul now."

She cocked her heard, playfully narrowing her eyes at him. "Well, I am happy to hear that. But I can see why you loved her so. She is very beautiful, and very spirited."

"That she is." Mohinder laughed. "She makes me very angry sometimes, but in the end she is always my friend." He sat down at his desk looking up at her. "So you think she is right? That I have a difficult time picking a side?"

Yadavi sat on the edge of his desk taking his face in her hands. "Mohinder, you have a wonderful heart with a large capacity to love. I believe with all my heart that you look for the good in every situation and when you don't find it you move on. Everything is either good, or evil with you. There is no gray between the two. You have taken your father's research to places even he would be proud of. Your father had the drive, but never the heart and this is where you have been successful. I know you didn't run away from them, and I believe they know this as well. But once you came here, you never went back. And that is as bad as running away."

Mohinder nodded, then looked up at her half-smiling. "So what do I do?"

"What you have always done." She whispered. "Search your heart, and it is there that you will find the truth." She kissed his cheek and left him there with his thoughts.

After leaving Mohinder, Yadavi walked up several flights to the roof. For a moment she stood shaking her head sadly. "And if I could only find the courage to tell _you_ the truth, my darling."

Closing her eyes, she held out her hands. It began to rain.

* * *

_November 18, 2012  
The White House, Washington DC_

Noon. Gabriel sat in his office for a moment staring at the clock. Looking thoughtfully down at his desk drawer, he opened pulling out a small box. Inside was a catcher's mitt and a baseball. He picked up the glove sadly holding it in his hands. "I hope someday you will love me as much as I once loved my dad." He whispered.

"Well my, my. Are we planning on switching careers, gorgeous?"

Gabriel cringed to himself as he looked up to see Angelina Lopez posed seductively in his doorway. "Shit!" He thought to himself. "Game face." He mustered up enough charm to speak. "Angelina! I didn't know you were coming to town."

"Well, I've been in New York for the last week promoting my movie and I was hoping to have some company, but a certain naughty boy isn't returning my calls." She pouted.

"I didn't get any messages or I would have been right there beside you." He replied with forced pleasantries, kissing her cheek.

"Now is THAT any way to greet me?" She purred at him pulling him into a sensuous kiss. Gabriel looked down at her face and saw Laura. He pulled her in again kissing her feverishly this time laying her back against his desk. He began to reach up inside her tight fitting skirt becoming aroused until he heard her speak again. "Oh! That's more like it." She moaned closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming around inside her.

Gabriel quickly opened his eyes repulsed as the reality hit him. He slowly pulled his hands from under her skirt. "What did you stop for?" She asked him breathlessly. "It was just getting good?"

"Well, this _is_ the White House." He grinned. "Somebody could open that door at any minute and the next thing we know, we are plastered all over the National Enquirer. The President would not be pleased."

"Oh, your no fun." She folded her arms sulking, and then looked up at him smiling wickedly. "You know…until this moment, I was beginning to believe you were gay. I have done everything but send up smoke signals to show you I am interested, but you have got to be the most clueless man I have ever met"

Gabriel's eyes widened as he laughed incredulously. "No…I am not gay. Ambiguous maybe, but gay, no."

"I'll take ambiguous over gay any day. But I find your shyness refreshingly charming." She pressed herself up against him kissing him passionately as his door opened.

"See, what did I tell you?" Gabriel shrugged pointing at the secret security officer.

"Mr. Gray, the President will be landing soon and would like you to meet him at the airport."

"Ok, I'll be ready to go in a second." He looked at Angelina tilting his head shrugging with mock regret. "Rain check?"

"Of course, baby." She kissed her finger and pressed it against his lips then turned walking away from him. She paused in the doorway holding her fingers up to her ears mouthing "call me" to him. Gabriel nodded holding his fingers to his ears like a phone in response as she sauntered out the door.

After she left, Gabriel exhaled shaking his head as he began to gather his belongings. "I'll be ready to go in a minute. As you can see I had an unexpected visitor."

"Yeah, I noticed." The SS Officer said to him. "And if your wife were here, she would kick her skanky ass into outer orbit!"

Gabriel looked up at him taken aback. "Excuse me?" He looked on stunned as Peter's voice came out of the officer. "Peter?" Gabriel smiled elatedly at the sight of him. Peter headed toward Gabriel to embrace him, but Gabriel held up his hand stopping him. "I'm not real warm and fuzzy with the secret service guys, so…don't hug me. What, what in the hell are you doing here? If your caught…"

"Relax." Peter placed an assured hand on his shoulder. "The dude who owns this body is on a wild goose chase looking for the old lady that flashed him in the rose garden."

"_Oh no you didn't_!" Gabriel grinned with disbelief.

"Oh hell yes!" Peter replied as the two men laughed. Peter stopped laughing and gestured toward the door. "So, are the rumors true about you and the implant goddess?"

Gabriel looked down over his glasses at Peter. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" He shuddered. "There might have been a time, many years ago where I would have had no problem boning a woman that looked like that, but not anymore. There is only one woman in this world that makes me want to fall to my knees." He half-smiled looking at Peter. "And she is likely somewhere out there, hating my guts for walking away from her."

Peter nodded. "She's pretending to hate your guts anyway."

"Well, she was pretty clear the day I left that there was no longer any room for me in her life." He shook his head sadly. "And I know my wife can harbor a grudge forever if she has to."

"She can also forgive, Gabriel." Peter said gently. "If she knew what you were doing to help us…"

"But all she sees is me on TV hanging all over the woman of the month." Gabriel set his glasses on his desk rubbing his eyes. "I hate myself for having to do this, but if I am going to be effective, I have to keep up the performance." He looked up at Peter. "Please tell me she didn't watch the People's Choice awards last month."

Peter shook his head. "I wish I could man, but she did. And the American Idol finale…and the state dinner…and the Oscars last February. And of course, every press conference."

"Fuck!" Gabriel leaned forward covering his face with his hands. "God, she must hate me."

"She does." Peter nodded laughing. "Your wife has this annoying new hobby of blowing shit up. She has blown up three TV's already. All I have to do is tell her the truth…"

"NO!" Gabriel shouted. "Peter, if she is hating me, that is because I am doing what I came here to do! Catherwood forced me to renounce my marriage vows and as far as he knows, I have. As long as she hates me, she and Seth are safe. But if Catherwood ever catches wind of what I am really up to, he will lock me up and I won't be able to protect her anymore."

Peter leaned forward searching Gabriel's face. "Gabriel…have you…you know…?"

"Have I fucked any of them?" Gabriel almost shouted. "My God Peter…you know me better than that! Why do you think I have a different woman on my arm every month? Why do you think I have a reputation of being a player? It's because I can't keep up the lie! Eventually they want to sleep with me." He pointed at the door. "When torpedo tits came waltzing in her throwing herself at me before you got here, I imagined Laura's face on her and I almost threw her against the desk and did her right there. And then 

thank God she spoke again because all I saw was silicon and collagen oozing out of her pores." Gabriel shuddered. "Since I walked away from her two years ago, I have gone to bed alone every night!" Peter could see tears forming in his eyes. "But whenever I close my eyes, I hold her in my arms. I kiss her and I make love to her again! And I hold my son and I play with him!" Gabriel opened his drawer. "Look at this! I have bought my son a birthday present for the last two years I have missed!" He reached into his closet. "I have bought him toys every Christmas. And I will continue to do so until the moment I am reunited with him." He slammed the closet door and began to sob uncontrollably then walked back to his desk unlocking a drawer removing a black necklace box. "When I was in India last May, I found this necklace." He opened the box revealing the most beautiful necklace Peter had ever seen. It was loaded with rubies, sapphires, emeralds and topaz. "When I saw this, the colors that sparkled through it made my heart jump…just like it did the moment I first saw her. It was the most wonderful object I have ever seen. I had to have it for Laura." He closed the box throwing it back in the drawer slamming it shut. "And I will probably never give it to her!" He buried his face in his hands sobbing. Peter walked beside him placing a supportive hand on his back as Gabriel looked up into his eyes.

"And I'm the fucking asshole again!" Gabriel slapped the desk. "I'm sitting here crying about the life I gave up and you are going through as much hell as I am…more even. I'm so sorry Peter."

Peter shook his head. "Don't give it another thought, man. This is hell on all of us. I don't know which one of us has it worse, but it sucks to be both of us right now. I just wish I knew my wife was alright…do I have a daughter or a son? Every prison we invade, I look for her face in the crowd of people. I keep expecting her to come walking to me out of the wreckage. I pick her up holding her in my arms, then we go home and raise our child together and work on a few more."

Gabriel struggled inside himself with the knowledge that Niki, and the others were just a few floors down. Knowing that Peter could read his thoughts, he kept thinking to himself "white paper" keeping his mind blank. Remembering Niki's words from the last time they spoke, he was careful not to let on. "Look man, you going to find them. One of these days you are going to overtake a prison and she will be there. They all will."

"I hope your right." Peter wiped tears out of his eyes. "But look, I don't have much time. Thanks to your wife, I don't have a TV, so if you've been feeding me clues I'm not getting them. Where do we go next?"

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana." Gabriel told him carefully. "There is an old army depot down there with three hundred prisoners. There is a woman named Addie Dawson who is being held with her granddaughter Monica and grandson Damon, who they have been testing to see if he has evolved. You will need to take them with you. They can help you."

Peter nodded. "Ok. But how can she help us?"

"Because Catherwood is afraid of her." Gabriel replied. "We don't know why, nobody knows what her power is, but she probably the only living being Catherwood is afraid of."

Peter cocked his head staring oddly at him. "Gabriel…where are you getting this information from?"

Gabriel slowly shook his head. "Right now I can't tell you."

"What makes you sure it's reliable?"

"Let's just say for now that I'm sure and leave it at that." Gabriel leaned back grinning.

Peter rolled his eyes exasperated. "Ok. Have it your way. Maybe it's best you don't tell me then. Just be careful, ok?"

Gabriel stood up slowly. "Aren't I always?" Peter glowerd at him. "Ok, maybe not."

"So day after tomorrow…Baton Rouge." Peter nodded looking around. "And, I had better get out of her before tiny here finds the old lady." He looked at Gabriel sadly. "Hey, take care man." He reached out shaking his hand.

"You too…and Peter…" He began.

"Don't say it." He half-smiled. "I'll always take care of her for you."

Gabriel nodded tearfully as Peter walked away.

* * *

That night as Laura slept, she began to dream.

Her dreams took her to a night that now seemed like an eternity ago, yet it had only been five years.

She sat across from him, her arms folded in front of her staring across the table at him. His dark eyes mesmerized her and his bow-shaped lips beckoned to her. Back then she called him Michael. Laura did not know who or what he really was, yet as she sat across from him that night, her heart knew all it needed to; she was falling in love.

"So you are a blackbelt?" He asked her softly as he poured her another glass of wine.

"Yeah." She nodded lifting the glass to her lips taking a sip, speaking slightly flirtatiously. "Three times over. I'm working on my forth degree."

"And what do you do when you aren't out there kicking somebody's ass?" He teased her.

She shook her head smiling complacently. "Karate isn't about kicking ass. It's about defense. It really is a very peaceful form of art."

"And what if you have to defend yourself?" He asked softly.

A wicked smile spread across her face slowly. "Then it's time to kick ass...and I'm not a girl you want to mess with."

He shook his head slowly as he studied her giving a short laugh.

Laura cocked her head trying to look intimidating. "Do you find something amusing about that?"

"Oh, I guess when I look at you I think about a line from a Ricky Martin song that says 'she looks like a flower, but she stings like a bee'." He leaned forward looking into her eyes. "So tell me Laura…do you sting?"

"Would you like to find out?" She smiled slowly as she watched him stare at her. At some moments he seemed to be shy, but she could tell what he was thinking about as he continued to stare. "What?" She giggled coyly.

"Nothing." He laughed softly. "I've just never seen a girl blush so easily before."

"I'm not blushing." She smiled. "It's the wine. It always makes my cheeks pink."

"What else does it do to you?" He grinned hopefully.

"I have been told it makes me extra sexy." She blurted out, then buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I just said that out loud. Oh my God!"

"NOW you're blushing!" He teased. He stopped laughing then reached across the table touching her hand. "I don't know what it is about you, but I have only known you for a few hours, but I feel like I have known you all of my life." Laura could hear the desire in his voice as he spoke. "I haven't had a lot of experience with woman. I'm usually tongue tied when I see a beautiful girl, but when I talk to you…I feel like this is…"

"Fate?" She whispered leaning forward, then sat back in her chair laughing. "Or maybe it's because we're both so shitfaced we don't know the difference."

"Do you believe in destiny?" He asked her softly.

"I do now." She whispered as he tried to pour her some more wine. "Oh, I'm done." She placed her hand over the glass; they burst out laughing as he poured the wine over her hand. "That's it! I'm cutting you off!"

He gently handed her a napkin. "It looks like their getting ready to close." He looked down at his watch. "Would you believe we have been sitting here talking for five hours?"

"Really?" Laura laughed incredulously as she watched the restaurant staff putting chairs on tables. "I don't think I have ever had a conversation last for more than an hour before."

"So why don't we head back home and see what else we can find to talk about?" He grinned slowly.

She smiled back at him.

A short time later they lay together embroiled in passion. Laura felt his body against hers as he made love to her with fevered intensity. Closing her eyes she wrapped herself around him feeling every movement inside of her as it all culminated to a powerful climax. Then, they collapsed together; their bodies soaked in their passion. He pulled her in close to him, their bodies trembling as she wrapped a blanket around him.

They made love throughout the night, then laid sleeping each other's arms. When Laura woke up the next morning, she could still feel him beside her, sleeping soundly with his arms still wrapped around her. She smiled softly remembering the night before, before slowly unwrapping herself from him as she crept out to her kitchen. As she put on a pot of coffee, she sat staring at their clothes scattered around the living room; her mind flashing to them frantically undressing each other on the way to the bedroom. Her body trembled remembering his touch. Then her heart began to sink. What if he woke up with regrets? Was the most amazing night of her life just a one night stand?

Her worries were soon put to rest as she felt him come up behind her pulling her hair aside kissing between her neck and shoulder. Laura smiled as she turned around facing him. They began to kiss passionately.

"Good morning." He said softly to her between kisses.

"Hi." She whispered as their kisses grew with passion. .

He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. "When I woke up by myself in there, I thought last night was an amazing dream. I just can't believe you're real."

"I was so scared you were going to wake up with regrets this morning." She closed her eyes snuggling deep against his chest.

"I did." He nodded.

Laura looked up at him dejectedly. "Really?"

He reached down stroking her face. "I regret that you have to go to work today…and so do I." He groaned.

"Well, I may be home tonight." She bit her lip furtively.

He reached down underneath her pajama bottoms as Laura closed her eyes moaning softly. "I don't' think I can wait until tonight." He whispered kissing her passionately, then lifting her on the counter quickly undressing her. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist whimpering softly as they began to make love again.

And then she woke up….

She reached across the bed for him; but only the cold, empty darkness greeted her. Tears came to her eyes as the buried her face in her pillow crying for a moment. Then she sat up placing the pillow across her lap as she watched Seth sleeping in the bed beside her. Laura smiled at her son, her eyes filled with love for her child; The child created from her love with Gabriel. Exhaling with exasperation, she shook her head. "Well, _I'm_ awake." She muttered as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. She left her hair in it's loose braid, then pulled on her boots.

The night was cold as she wandered outside the compound. She walked out into the desert several yards and sat on a rock.

The moon shone across the desert lighting up the mountains. Laura smiled scarcely recalling anything in her life more beautiful than this moment. She thought about the nights looking over Lake Winnipesaukee in the moonlight as it danced upon the water. And always, her thoughts were brought back to Gabriel and the nights they spent together in her house making love, falling asleep in each others arms; then waking up to the call of a loon in the morning.

And then her heart was filled with intense sadness and the tears began to fall. She folded her knees under her wrapping her arms around herself as the coldness of he night suddenly engulfed her. "Why did you have to leave me?" She whispered to herself.

She sensed somebody approaching behind her. She stood up immediately turning into a back flip before landing in defense stance, extending her arms. To her relief, she saw Tank standing holding out his hands in a mixture of fear and amusement. Laura smiled as she eased up relieved to see him.

"Well, I came out here to make sure you were ok, but it looks like I'm the one who needs protecting." He chuckled.

"Sorry about that." She gave a laugh. "It's getting to be a habit. Kind of comes with the territory when you are terrorist number one with the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security."

Tank shook his head handing Laura a cup of coffee. "You know Willow, I've been watching you the last few days. I see you with your brother, your friends and especially your little boy…you have a wonderful heart underneath that giant chip on your shoulder. You are hardly what anyone would call a terrorist. And you can believe that, because in circles I have traveled in, I have met many terrorists"

Laura shook her head taking a sip of her coffee. "As long as the right people are afraid of me, that's all that matters. I only hope someday people see me for who I really am again."

Tank studied her intently noticing the tear tracks on her face. "I don't make it my business to pry into the lives of people I hardly know, but over the last few days, I have become quite fond of you and your crew. You are very fierce on the outside, perhaps even a little hostile, but in your eyes, I see sadness and pain. And from the way you love that little boy in there, I reckon it has something to do with his daddy. Now if I'm out of line..."

"His name is Gabriel." He heard Laura respond in a whisper that sounded almost like she was dreaming. "He was the love of my life."

"Was?" Tank asked gently looking for elaboration.

Laura nodded slowly. "Was. I guess you could say he is the reason my heart is so angry."

"What happened to him." He shook his head as Laura turned toward him. "Again, Willow…I don't mean to pry. It is your business."

"I don't mind." Laura half-smiled. "It actually feels good to talk about it with somebody who doesn't know him. But the truth be told, it is complicated. I don't know if you'll want to hear the whole story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Tank grinned leaning forward. "And I'm a great listener."

Laura took a deep breath then told him all about Gabriel; beginning from the day she met him to the day he left with Catherwood taking her heart with him. As she finished, tears fell from her face.

Tank handed her a Kleenex placing a supportive hand on her shoulder. "So where is he now?" He asked as Laura gave a spiteful laugh.

"Well, at the moment, he is probably somewhere in DC waking up next to that fucking whore with piss-poor acting skills and fake tits." Tank sat taken aback as the large stick 

Laura was holding snapped between her fingers. Tears began to fall again. "I guess I can understand he had to move on, but does he have to flaunt it on TV?"

Tank tilted his head compassionately as Laura buried her head against his shoulder sobbing. "Now let me tell you something right now, young lady. Whatever your husband is doing with that woman is only for show. Perhaps to convince their watchful eyes that he has moved on from his family. This man gave up his life for you once. A love like that is rare and special…I don't care how big the tits are. He would walk through fire for you. Wherever he is you have to believe that he is loving you every moment."

"Maybe." Laura sniffled. "But he should have stayed beside us and fought. We needed him and he left us. He left me when I needed him the most."

He shook his head. "It sounds like he did the only thing he felt he could do to protect his son and the lady he loves. Despite all the demons he has had to fight, it sounds like he came out on the other side of it a good man."

Laura half-smiled then leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, Willow." Tank smiled straightening his ball cap. "We are family now, and that is what family is for."

She leaned forward staring sadly at him sadly for a moment. "It's just that you remind me of so much of somebody I'm missing so terribly right now."

Tank cocked his head curiously. "Who would that be?"

"My dad." Laura smiled tearfully.

Tank nodded smiling gently. "I think I'd like to hear about your dad?"

"Well, he is a hard-ass, crusty old Irishman who once belonged to the IRA, but doesn't know that I know this. And until three years ago, I thought he was an architect." Laura laughed reflectively. "And then when I was twenty four, he had a heart attack, leaving me in charge of his company. I was terrified, but I did the only thing I could…I took the challenge head on trying to make everybody around me not see that I was completely. Well, long story short, five years later after Gabriel and I got back together, I…ah…found myself in a family way, he shows up out of the blue not only alive, but practically holding a shot gun on Gabriel demanding we get married and oh, by the way, is also the head of this secret organization that tracks people like us who with powers. The architect firm he opened was a cover for the organization and he has been working them for years."

"I bet that made you angry." Thank replied.

"It did at first, but I calmed down soon enough." Laura smiled. "I just used every opportunity I could get to make him feel guilty about it. He had some warped ideas about things, but he was always there for me. If for no other reason as a punishment."

Tank chuckled boisterously.

Laura looked at the sun starting to come up over the mountains. "Well, these guys will be up soon. I'll go work on throwing together some breakfast. I'm starving."

Tank nodded. "I'll be along in a minute. I just want to finish watching the sunrise, then I'm going to clean my guns."

"What do you need guns for?" Laura zapped a bolt of lightning, then blowing on her finger. "You've got me now." She turned and walked away as Tank sat laughing raucously.

When she was out of sight, Tank took his satellite phone from his belt dialing a number, checking to make sure she didn't see him. "Hey, its me." He told the person o the other end.

"Is she there with you?"

"Yeah, she is her with the baby, her brother, Petrelli and Nakamura. They are all fitting in just fine with our small bunch of outcasts. I know you are trying to keep her protected, but truth be told? I think we're the ones that are safer with them around."

"You're probably right about that." The voice chuckled. "But thanks for doing this."

"I owe her father everything." Tank grinned. "The least I can do is look after his little girl until we can get him and the others out of that prison."

"We?" The voice laughed with surprise.

"Yep." Tank replied. "We're in."

"We'll talk soon." The voice replied gratefully. "Be careful."

"Don't tell us to be careful!" Tank nodded. "Tell that to Catherwood and his band of demons we're coming to get them." He hung up the phone. He removed his gun from the holster firing it at a rock formation. He aimed his barrel at the center of the formation firing. The rock shattered. Tank stood grinning esteem-fully at its shattered remains. "_And I told you once, you son-of-a-bitch, I'm the best that's ever been_!"

* * *

Gabriel hung up his phone. As he stood up, he was dressed all in black right down to his boots. "Catherwood…you are going down!" He laughed spitefully pulling on a black ball cap. "It's time to go out and have some fun." He grinned maliciously as he walked out his door into the night, becoming one with the shadows as he walked through the streets.

**END OF PART 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Chapter 4 – Kevin

_November 19, 2012  
__ACLU Headquarters, New York City, NY_

Nine PM. Kevin Cirota sat behind his desk staring at the files in front of him. Leaning back in his chair for a moment, he mussed his dark-blonde hair exhaling and wobbling his head to stay awake. He removed his glasses rubbing his brown eyes before putting a drop of Visine in each one. Though he had been frantically preparing a brief to send to a Washington lobbyist to meet a midnight deadline, he continued to stare anxiously at some information that came across his desk in the form of a file from an anonymous tipster which held is interest at the moment.

His co-worker Maria Vasquez walked out of her office to the copy machine. "Kevin, how are those brief's coming? Need some help?"

"I'm just finishing the proofreading." He told her turning the focus back to her computer. "I'm almost done."

She stood behind him looking over his shoulder at the files in front of him. "What is all this?"

"I'm not real sure yet." He replied closing it. "Some documents I got from an anonymous source. I need to look into it a little more tomorrow, but if it's true, some of these holding facilities the President has set up for mutants are deep cover concentration camps."

Maria opened the file staring at it closely. "Kevin, my God!" She whispered thumbing through its contents.

Kevin took the file out of her hand. "Maria, it would probably be best that you didn't look at this…not yet anyway. I don't know how accurate this source is, but if this is true, the less you know, the better it is for you."

Maria nodded. "Plausible deniability."

"You know it." He replied closing his computer off. "Ok…I'm done here! I'm really tired of looking at this shit and I need to unwind! Join me for a beer at Clancy's?"

"That would be great." Maria smiled. "Just give me a moment to lock up my office."

"I'll be waiting." Kevin nodded gathering his belongings, including the files.

A moment later, Kevin and Maria were walking out to Kevin's car. "Oh shit." He shouted. "I forgot the files!" He took off heading for the office again. "But before 

leaving, he tossed his remote and keys to Maria. "Here, just press it twice to unlock it. I'll be back in a sec."

"Got it!" Maria gave him a thumbs up. "Ok, hurry up. I haven't seen my kids all day and I really would like to get to bed tonight."

"That makes two of us." Kevin grinned. "Ok, I'll be right back."

As he walked away, he could hear the alarm disengage.

And then to his horror, an explosion rocked the parking lot sending him flying through the glass doors as they shattered. Kevin stood up dazed , glass embedded in his skin, blood trickling out of his cuts. He turned to see his car blazing across the parking lot.

"Maria." He whispered. "Oh GOD MARIA! NO!" He screamed trying to run for her. A second explosion sent him tumbling backwards several feet before everything went black.

* * *

As Brandon, Gates and Laura prepared breakfast for the others, they all broke out in song.

"_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale,  
A tale of a fateful trip  
That started from this tropic port,  
Aboard this tiny Ship. _

_The mate was a mighty sailin' man,  
The Skipper brave and sure,  
Five passengers set sail that day  
For a three hour tour. _

_A three hour tour. _

_The weather started getting rough,  
The tiny ship was tossed.  
If not for the courage of the fearless crew,  
The Minnow would be lost. _

_The Minnow would be lost. _

_The ship's aground on the shore of this  
Uncharted desert isle  
With Gilligan, the Skipper too,  
The Millionaire and his wife,  
__A movie star, the Professor and Mary Ann,  
Here on Gilligan's Isle!" _

Tank, Elko, Hippy, Peter and Micah all applauded as they turned around stunned to see they had an audience. They all held hands taking a bow.

"Thank you…thank you!" Brandon jested. "We'll be here til Thursday! Try the veal!"

"I think you three need to take your act on the road." Tank chuckled.

"What, and give up all this?" Laura giggled. "I went to take a leak behind a rock yesterday and found a rattlesnake snarling at me. Where else can you find that kind of drama?"

Hippy did a spit-take as he gulped his coffee staring at her wide eyed. "Holy crap! What did you do?"

She narrowed her eyes threateningly. "I snarled back. Did you wonder where I really got that chicken you ate in your stew last night?"

"Oh God!" Peter shouted horrifically looking like he was going to be ill as the other's laughed.

"City boy!" Tank laughed.

"Yeah?" Peter glowered. "How many city boys do you know that can do this!" He picked up the table with all its contents with one hand. Everybody stared in amazement, then howled with laughter.

Tank chuckled good naturedly patting Peter on the back. "Rogue, you are alright."

Laura continued to laugh, until something in the distance caught her eye. Seth stood several hundred feet in front of them facing an animal staring at him in attack stance. Laura could see the animal was a coyote.

"Oh God!" Laura began to run to him fearfully. "SETH!"

Elko grabbed her arm. "No…if you run out there you'll scare it. That will make it attack him."

"_Well I sure as shit am not going to stand here doing nothing!_" She shouted extending her hand. As she was about to strike, Hiro place his hand on her arm.

"Wait." He told her calmly

"What?" Laura shouted incredulously at him. "Are you crazy?"

"He's right." Micah whispered. "Look."

Laura focused her gaze on Seth who appeared to be communicating with the coyote. She watched with trepid fascination as Seth walked closer to it speaking in a language Laura did not recognize.

"Well I'll be damned! He's talking to the coyote." Brandon whispered in awe as the others watched completely spellbound.

Laura watched terrified clutching onto Brandon's arm as Seth approached the coyote petting the top of its head. She collapsed with relief as the coyote licked Seth's hand, then ran back into the desert. She ran to him followed by the others.

"Seth!" Laura picked him up holding onto him sobbing. "Baby, that is a wild animal! It could have killed you. I've told you not to go walking out into the desert alone." She turned to Jake snapping angrily. "And you were supposed to be watching him! What happened, Jake?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jake sobbed. "We were in there playing with his truck, and then he blinked and he disappeared."

Brandon kneeled down in front of Jake. "What do you mean he just disappeared?"

"He did that thing like Hiro and Peter do." Jake replied fearfully. "He was playing with his truck, then we looked out and saw the coyote. And then he was gone."

Laura looked at Jake shaking her head. "You mean he teleported?" Jake nodded.

Seth smiled up at Laura. "Doggie!"

Laura looked at her son amazed, yet still frightened. "Seth? How did you get to the doggie so fast?"

"I jump!" He giggled proudly.

"Do you mean you wanted to be there with the doggie, so you made yourself go there?" She whispered awestruck as he nodded.

Laura shook her head stunned. "Wow!"

"Hey! We got ourselves another teleporter!" Peter smiled snatching Seth from her carrying him back to the compound the other men following cheering.

"Jake?" Laura called to her nephew who turned around and ran back to her. She sat down on the rock holding his hands smiling tenderly at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You know it's because I was scared, don't you?"

"I know." He half-smiled sadly. "I was watching him real good, but there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't want to make you mad, Aunt Laura. I'm sorry."

Laura shook her head smiling lovingly at him. "You don't have to say you're sorry, honey. I'm the one who was acting stupid, not you. Do you accept my apology?" Jake nodded hugging her tightly. Laura placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know, I'm not your mommy, but I hope you know when I get mad it's not because I don't love you…because I love you like you were my little boy." She smiled rubbing his head. "But you're not a little boy anymore…in two weeks you're going to be in your double digits! That's a big deal you know!"

"Can I get some heelys?" He asked her excitedly.

Laura laughed looking around at the rough terrain that surrounded them. "Well, we'll talk to your daddy about that. So why don't you decide what kind of cake you want me to make you."

Jake hugged her tightly and started to run off, but came to an abrupt stop. "I'm sorry I can't help you, Aunt Laura." He said sadly.

Laura smiled not sure what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked him gently. "You help me every day."

"That's not what I meant." He told her sadly. "I wish I could take your hurt away, like I did when you were sick that time."

Laura bit her lip trying not to cry. "It's ok buddy. I know you would if you could and that's good enough for me. But right now, you have some homework to do…have you read your lessons yet?"

"Ah…" He stammered.

"That's what I thought." She smiled. "Go read before I get mean and add another chapter!"

Jake's eyes widened with fear as he ran back to the compound. Laura watched laughing.

She turned to face the rising sun shaking her head smiling. "My son is Harry-fucking-Potter!" She whispered to herself smiling in awe.

* * *

"Kevin? Can you hear me?" He heard a voice as he began to come too.

Slowly fluttering his eyes open, he blinked as the flashlight shone in his eyes. "Where in the hell am I?"

"You're at St. Ignacious Hospital in Queens." He heard the voice tell him.

"Maria!" He sat up panicked looking around. "Where is she?"

He heard the voice sigh. "I'm sorry Mr. Cirota…Mrs. Vasquez is dead. She died instantly. She didn't know what hit her."

Kevin started to lie back down sobbing placing his forearm over his eyes. "Dammit! She had a husband and three children!"

"It's tragic." The voice replied. "Why do you suppose somebody wanted to kill her?"

He opened his eyes wide pushing the flashlight out of his face. "Who in the hell are you? You're not a doctor!"

"Relax Mr. Cirota. You're in good hands." The flashlight turned off as Kevin sat up staring at a tall man wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket sitting next to his bed.

"Who in the fuck are you?" He demanded looking around frantically. "This ain't no hospital!"

"My name is Baldacci." He replied coming into the light. "We have some questions for you."

"I need medical treatment!" He shouted looking at the blood on his hand from a gash in his forehead. "I have a right to medical treatment!"

"All in good time. We just have some questions for you about a file you received this afternoon." Baldacci leaned in studying him.

"Look asshole! I know my rights! Unless you show me some identification I'm not telling you shit! So either show me some fucking ID, or you ain't getting nothing from me."

"Mr. Cirota, there is no need to get hostile…" Baldacci began.

"Hostile?" He shouted. "You haven't begun to see hostile! I just had my car blown up! A co-worker of mine was killed instead of me who was completely innocent…and now your asking me about a goddamn file? Either you tell me who you are, or I will report you to my superiors!"

Baldacci began to laugh. "Your superiors? You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, have you?"

Kevin realized his restraints were loose. Looking around the room, he searched for a way out. "Ok, you win. If you can help me sit up so I can talk, I will tell you everything I know."

"That's more like it." Baldacci nodded leaning forward to untie his hands. Kevin grabbed a metal tray hitting him across the face with it before running out the door and down the hall. He found a window and pulled himself through running frantically

Baldacci sat up rubbing his temple as he watched him run out of the building and down the street toward his office. He took a deep breath shaking his head. "Should we go after him?" He asked a person standing outside the door.

A tall dark haired man walked through the door. "No. Let's just follow him. We are the only ones who can protect him. He thinks we're the bad guys and who can blame him."

"He's probably scared shitless." Baldacci shook his head. "Where do you think he'll go?"

"Hopefully to Baton Rouge to check out the data inside the files. If he does, we'll catch up with him there."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then may God help him…because he doesn't know it yet…but he just learned that the President of the United States is having mutants exterminated."

Baldacci only shook his head watching him turn the corner running down the street.

* * *

"You fucking git!" Claude shouted at George as he shoved the checkerboard and all it's contents into his lap. "You cheated again!"

"Oh for cripes sake Claude!" George bellowed standing up letting the checker pieces fall from his lap to the floor. "You can't cheat in checkers! What is wrong with you?"

Nathan and Niki laughed amused listening to another one of their countless battles as Noah came into the room. "Any word from Gabriel today?"

"Not yet." Nathan replied. "I hope he gets here soon! They are supposed to be attacking tonight."

"You guys, he risks his cover every time he comes here." Niki told them sternly changing Jessica's diaper with Nathan's help. "He will be here when he gets here."

At that very second, the elevator opened up and Gabriel stepped out. "See?" Niki smiled up at him.

Gabriel hastily leapt out of the elevator. "I don't have a lot of time. The raid on Baton Rouge is happening tonight." He looked at Niki. "Peter paid me a visit today and I gave him the lay of the land."

Niki's eyes perked up as she looked at Nathan. "Peter was here?" She smiled excitedly. "Gabriel…"

He held up his hand. "He's fine Niki!" Gabriel replied irritably. "However it pissed the fuck out of me that I knew his wife, brother and daughter were just a few floors down and I couldn't even tell him! You do realize that all I have to do is think the slightest thought and it'll all over!""

"Gabriel, we have talked about this." Nathan stood up handing Jessica back to Niki. "If Peter finds out we are here, then he and Laura will be locked up right beside us, but that is only if Catherwood doesn't decide to torture them. And you know if he find out what you are doing, he will not hesitate to do just that!"

"Don't you think I know that, Nathan?" Gabriel shouted. "My wife hates my guts right now thinking I walked out on her and our son! Maybe on some level she understands, but do you think that makes me feel any better?"

George rubbed his shoulder supportively. "My girl will come around, Gabriel. But right now the anger and fear is what is keeping her on her toes. Someday she will forgive you."

"Yeah, but will it be to late?" He sighed shaking his head.

"Ok, so did they hook up with Tank and his boys?" Noah asked him.

Gabriel nodded with relief. "Yes. They are living inside his compound completely safe from being detected on radar, unless you know their coordinates."

"Thank God!" Niki smiled relived.

"Knowing Laura it was probably bloody killing her to be a nomad having to pick up and move with a toddler in tow." Claude nodded. "Every child should have a bed to sleep in."

"Where did you find these guys, George?" Gabriel chuckled.

"About twenty five years ago, a few years after I opened Ryan and Associates, I got to work one morning and huddled up in a corner was a man with a little boy about Laura's age. I knew he was probably a vet and like many in his generation, when he arrived home after all he had seen in the war, the country he was fighting for turned his back on him. I approached him and asked if I could help him. He didn't ask me for a hand out or anything, but he told me about his wife dying in a house fire. He lost everything, but his son and the dog he had with him. Then he apologized for bothering me, and not once asking me for anything, he went on about his way. When I asked him what I could do to help, I will never forget the look in his eye when he said all he needed was a chance. Well, I gave him that chance. I gave him a job in the mail room. He was there every day right on time and never called in sick. He took that chance and I never regretted hiring him. I soon made him the manager or records and he worked up through the ranks. But after a while, he reunited with some of his war buddies and they decided to start a militia living off the land with no help from the government. I stayed in touch with him over the years and he learned what we were really up to. He's kept my secrets…I've kept his. And I couldn't think of anybody better to keep the kids all safe."

"So…they didn't' just happen to be out there in the desert?" Niki asked shaking her head bemused.

George shook his head. "No, they really do live out there. But when Gabriel told me they were out in the Mojave, I had him get in touch with Tank on my behalf and have him bring them in from the cold."

"I would have paid anything to see the look on Laura's face when they showed up pointing guns at them." Nathan chuckled slowly his laugh getting louder.

"The poor blokes probably shit their knickers when they learned what she could do." Claude laughed cheerfully.

"As long as they have a roof over their heads and are warm at night." George smiled softly.

Gabriel exhaled sadly. "I try to take care of my family. Even if I can't be with them."

"Gabriel, have you heard anything about Heidi and the boys?" Nathan asked him softly.

"Their fine, Nathan." He told him gently. "Heidi takes care of the kids whenever the team goes on a raid and every time Peter takes them there, she and the boys ask if he has heard anything about you. Of course they are worried and they miss you."

Nathan picked up his coffee mug smashing it against the wall. "FUCK! I just want to get the hell out of here and get back to my family! We have been locked up in this place for two fucking years with no end in sight! I just want to get home!"

"You and everybody else!" Niki retorted.

"Well, hang tough gang. We will be out of here within five months one way or another." George told them cautiously. "Remember, our battle with Catherwood is said to take place in April and we are destined to be there."

"Well, you are anyway." Gabriel exhaled sitting down covering his face with his hands. "There is a place on that pentagram that faces north. That is where the one that has loved her the most will stand." He looked up at the others who watched him sympathetically. "I do love her the most. But when that day comes, will she know that?"

Niki sat down beside him embracing her tenderly. "Gabriel, right now she is angry because you are not by her side. But when she learns of the sacrifices you have made for her and everything you have done to protect her behind the scenes, she will forgive you."

"Of course that is after she wipes the floor with your ass." Claude snickered as Niki glared up at him. "Ok…bad joke I suppose, but you know when you see her she is going to kick your skinny arse across one side of this planet and then back across the other."

Gabriel nodded smiling with amusement. "And I'll let her. Ok…it's almost time. I need to go." He turned heading for the elevator.

"God speed to our side." Noah said softly. "Let us know what happens as soon as you can."

"I will." He nodded assuredly. "Goodnight."

Gabriel entered the elevator and was gone.

* * *

On the desert flat, Laura could see Hiro practicing his sword technique. It was getting near time to assemble the team for the Baton Rouge prison raid, but now Laura picked up her sai's and walked out to join him.

"Care to spar?" She asked him smiling as she approached him.

Hiro stopped catching his breath for a moment bowing to her. "I would be honored."

Laura took her sai's in her hands bowing to him in return. She let out a yell and they were off. Hiro shouted bringing down his sword on her as she rolled away from him. Arching her back, she jumped to her feet again as he ran at her. Laura jumped into the air spiraling into a flip landing behind him. She ran for him as he turned slicing his sword through the air as she grabbed his sword in the center with her sai's lifting him off the ground into an out of control spiral. Hiro teleported in mid air landing just in front of her catching his sword by the handle. She spun around swiping her sais running at him full force as he lifted his sword. Laura jumped into a forward flip just missing his blade landing on one knee on the other side of him.

For a moment she stayed on her knee panting as he walked over helping her up. Again Hiro bowed to her as she bowed in return. They sat side by side on a rock watching the sun beginning to set drinking from their canteens.

"Once again, you have beaten a samurai." Hiro told her flatly. "I trained in Feudal Japan alongside the real thing. But you beat me every time." He smiled softly as she blushed.

Laura reached over squeezing his hand. "Maybe. But just barely. Truth be told sword fighting was never one of my stronger skills. If it weren't for my powers, I never would have beaten Mr. Yamagatti."

"He always said you were his most powerful student." Hiro smiled softly. "He knew the moment he saw you how special you would become."

Hiro could see Laura's eyes mist over as she watched the sun falling behind the mountain. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She shook her head looking at him sadly. "You know Hiro, all I have ever heard my entire life was how special I was…how special I was going to become. And now I have this destiny to save the world from Catherwood taking it over. Some say I was born under a lucky star. People want to become special. Gabriel killed to become special before he found the key inside of himself. But all I have ever wanted was normal. I was perfectly happy with my life when I lived in California. I mean it was all an illusion, but I had a job I loved. I didn't have a lot of friends, but I had a few close friends that were like my family. And when I met Gabriel…who I thought was named Michael at the time; I thought everything was perfect. I just wanted to marry him and have his babies. I didn't know that my father's company was a front for The Company like Primatech Paper, or that one of my best friends was actually an agent working for my dad and many of his advisors were part of The Company. And I sure as shit didn't know that the man I loved was a serial killer. It was raw, naive, uncomplicated bliss at its best and I was never happier."

"And now?" He asked her gently.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "And now I would give anything to have it all back. The day after I fight Catherwood and God-willing kill him, if somebody came to me and told me I could be granted one wish I would tell them to take my powers away and to just give me normal again. I want to raise my son living in a house where he can go to school and make friends." Laura wiped her eyes and looked at Hiro. "What about you, Hiro? What is your wish?"

Hiro looked at her taken aback. "My wish? I wish to become the man I was when I first discovered my power. I was innocent then with no idea of what evil lived in the world. I only wanted to save the world. I never knew saving the world meant sacrificing my own soul."

Laura nodded her head smiling softly as she saw the tears forming in his eyes…the first tears she had seen from him in a long time. She leaned over putting an arms around his waist, laying her head against his shoulder. "Hiro? What about Adam Monroe?"

Hiro sat up straight at the mention of his name. "What of him?"

"Do you think there is good left in him?" She asked him softly.

Hiro shook his head. "I do not believe there is. He has been alive for over four hundred years….almost as long as Catherwood. If there is any good in him, it died many years ago." Laura nodded thoughtfully looking down at her feet. "He is very dangerous Laura! Stay away from him."

Laura shook her head. "Something tells me we can bring him over to our side, Hiro."

Hiro narrowed his eyes angrily. "He will never change, Laura. No good can come from him!"

Laura stood up smiling. "Isn't that what you people said about Sylar?" She walked away leaving Hiro with his thoughts.

* * *

Eleven PM. Gabriel lay there wide awake. He turned to the clock on his bedside table rubbing his eyes his eyes to focus. The amber numbers on the clock next to his bed illuminated in the darkness.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard the cry of a child and the faint voice of a mother hushing her child back to sleep. He smiled sadly, then sat up turning on the lamp on his nightstand. From under his bed he pulled out a box filled with papers and documents. Reaching through the papers, he opened up a false bottom removing several photographs taken of Laura and Seth the last two years. The most recent was taken late in the summer. Laura stood on the shore of a lake playing with Seth in the water. He reached down touching Seth's face, staring at her smiling face longingly. Still clutching the photo, he laid back on his bed remembering a moment in time.

They lay together on the floor in front of his fireplace, a bottle of wine with two glasses sat on the hearth next to their uneaten dinner. Only a moment a go, their hearts pounded together wildly with exhilaration as they made love. Gabriel held her close against him propped up against the pillows listening to the beating of her heart. He 

stroked her long dark hair as it cascaded across her nude back, falling across his chest. Although he had bought a bed several weeks ago, when they were at his place this was where they always ended up.

As he held her, he could feel her tremble against him as he wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "Are you cold?" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"No." She whispered planting soft kisses against his chest. "I just get all tingly when I'm next to you."

"Really?" He grinned proudly. "And what about me makes you tingle?"

"You mean besides incredible, toe curling sex?" She lay across his chest smiling, kissing him softly. "You're probably going to think I'm being presumptuous. But ever since I can remember, if something is right, my body tingles."

"And you think this is right?" He smiled as he gently stroked her face.

"No." She shook her head softly kissing his neck. "I _know_ this is right. I've waited my whole life for you, Michael."

He remembered feeling sad at that moment, not believing they had a future. "So you mean you want to marry me someday and have babies?"

"It's all I have ever wanted." She whispered tearfully. "I have never wanted much for my life and that could be because, I have never needed anything. I mean, my dad always had money, but the way he raised me, you would never know it. I grew up simple and my needs are simple."

He smiled softly brushing the hair away from her face. "And what simple needs do you have?"

She laid her head against his chest. "I've always wanted a house by the ocean. Nothing big or elaborate…just so I can walk outside to the beach whenever I want to."

He began to laugh amused. "Um, this is California…and you want a house by the ocean? That alone is elaborate."

Laura sat up giving him the evil eye. "Do you want to hear this, or not?"

"Ok…ok…go ahead." He tittered playfully.

"So, a house by the ocean…" She continued. "Two kids."

"Just two?" He smiled softly.

"Well, I would love to have four or five, but I'm almost thirty so I don't see that happening." She replied thoughtfully.

"You have three years before you turn thirty." He teased her. "You could have one every year and be done by the time your thirty two."

Laura glowered dropping her head. "You have no idea what's involved in the birthing process, do you?"

He lifted his eyes thinking for a moment, then shook his head. "Ok, maybe not. So, what else?"

"A dog." She beamed. "And not one of those drop-kick ankle biters! I've always wanted a Rottweiler. I'd call him Zeus."

He cocked his head thoughtfully "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No…" She looked up thoughtfully. "Am I?"

"What about the man who is going to give you all this wonderfulness?" He shrugged.

"Oh…him." She smiled mischievously. "Well, he has to be handsome. A damn good lay…you know, for the babies part."

"Oh yeah…for the babies." He wrinkled his brow trying to appear serious.

Her tone became more somber. "And he needs to always be there for me and never let me down. I'll give a man all I have, but all I ever ask is that he will never leave me." She looked into his eyes stroking his face. "Are you that man, Michael?"

He smiled tenderly, although inside his heart was breaking. "I would never want to walk away from you." He pulled her in kissing her gently. "I can't promise to always be here, but I promise to love you until the moment I close my eyes forever."

"Which will be sooner than you think if you even think of trying to get away from me." She smiled playfully as she slid her hands up his chest to his face. "God, I love you."

"And I love you." He replied kissing her passionately as he gently laid her down staring at her face. Once again, their bodies became one with each other.

Back to the moment, Gabriel wiped the tears away. Reaching inside the box, he pulled out his wedding ring, holding it tightly inside his fist. "I'm so sorry Laura. I let you down." He whispered as the tears began to fall down his face. He looked at his ring once more giving it a kiss before returning it to the box along with the picture. Then putting the box back under his bed, he turned out the light and lay back in bed removing his shirt. He pulled the pillow close to him; then burying is face, he began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

Peter, Brandon and Hiro stood waiting to teleport to Baton Rouge getting their weapons and gear together. They were all dressed in black combat gear. "Are we all ready?" Laura asked approaching the group.

"As ready as we're gonna get." Brandon replied racking his machine gun. "Roy and the army will meet us outside the gate."

"Ok, lets roll!" Laura stood with her hand on Hiro's shoulder closing her eyes as the four of them grouped together.

"Don't forget about us." They looked up to see Tank, Elko and Hippy armed and ready to go.

"Forget it!" Laura shook her head incredulously. "Tank, you have no idea what you're up against! You are putting you and your men in danger!"

"Would this be a good time to remind you that I did three tours in Nam?" He argued.

"Yeah!" Laura retorted. "Almost forty years ago! Tank…guys, I appreciate you wanting to help, but this isn't your war!"

"We are all trained for combat!" Hippy demonstrated by aiming his gun and blowing up a cactus several yards away. "Gates will stay here and hold down the fort. We're coming with you!"

Laura nodded impressed, but stood her ground. "How many years has it been since you saw combat?" They all looked at each other then shrugged dejectedly. "That's what I thought. I love you guys for wanting to do this and you are all true heroes, but if something happened to you, how do you think that would make us all feel?"

"Laura, we may be a little rusty, but look at us!" Elko held out his hands at his aging body. "We don't have a lot left to fight for. You guys are our family now! This is our fight too."

"I'm sorry guys, but Laura's right." Brandon told them. "You haven't been through the same training routine we have. It's not safe for you out there!"

"I know we don't have any superpowers or nothing, but we are top-notch war strategists!" Elko pointed at Brandon. "You don't have a physical power. What makes you think you are more qualified that we are?"

"Because Brandon and the rest of us have been through a rigorous training program that has made us ready!" Peter told him firmly. "We know what we are up against. Guys, you're all great, and we admire your valor, but we can't be responsible for taking you out there with us! What if one of you gets killed?"

"Peter, we are soldiers. It is what we do." Tank replied boldly. "Look, like it or not we are going with you, so you might as well quit arguing and shut your trap."

Peter jumped to counter with him, but Hiro put his hand on his shoulder shaking his head. "No. These men are warriors." He told them firmly as they looked from one to the other. "They have fought many battles and won which is why they are standing here before us."

Laura closed her eyes exhaling exasperatedly, then opened them nodding. "Ok. You can come. But you stick close to us and don't even _think_ about trying to play hero! Got it?"

Tank shook his head amused. "Got it General!"

Laura shook her head with amused irritation. "You can give me my stars and stripes later. We need to go." Once again they grouped together to teleport.

"Do you have room for one more?" A voice came out of the night.

Laura looked up, her eyes beaming as she searched the darkness. She squealed tearfully as Mohinder came into focus from the shadows. She ran to him embracing him jubilantly as he laughed.

Peter, Hiro and Brandon all approached Mohinder happily, greeting him warmly. "What made you change your mind?" Peter asked him smiling eagerly.

He looked at Laura winking knowingly. "It's a long story, but I realized the view of the grass was much better over here."

Laura only smiled proudly handing him a weapon. "Ok men…lets go bring it on like Donkey Kong!" She gave Mohinder's hand a squeeze as they teleported away.

**END OF PART 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Chapter 5 – The War Within

_November 19, 2012  
The __White House, Washington DC_

Gabriel looked up from his work rolling his eyes to find Catherwood standing in his office. "What do you want? I'm busy." He snarled irritably.

"Is that any way to greet the President of the United States, Gabriel?" Catherwood chuckled.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair with a disdainful smirk on his face. "Oh the possibilities there are just endless!" He looked back down at his desk. "So, like I said, I'm busy, so whatever it is, make it quick and get out of my face."

Catherwood sat down across from Gabriel. "I would like you to travel to Egypt with the Vice President on my behalf. The Prime Minister is hosting a birthday celebration for his wife. Of course I have been invited, but since I am expected at the world leader's summit, I can't be there. And with your new found celebrity..."

Gabriel shot him an irritated scowl. "Get somebody else. I have reached my breaking point with this celebrity bullshit you keep touting at me."

Catherwood made an effort to disregard Gabriel's flippant remarks. "You will be attending, and Ms. Lopez will be accompanying you." He smiled lucratively as Gabriel's face fell.

"No…fucking…way." His words were slow and defiant.

He laughed sardonically. "You are America's most eligible bachelor. And she is the most desirable woman in the world; or haven't you heard. The tabloids love you two."

Gabriel stood up angrily kicking his chair backward. "I am not a bachelor." He shouted. "I am a married man and you know it."

Catherwood glared at him coolly. "You became a bachelor the day you walked away from your family and left you wife laying on the ground screaming your name; or did you forget already?"

Gabriel's face wrinkled up in contempt. "Forget? I will never forget how you forced my hand that day until I had no choice. When I walked away from my wife and my son, my life was over!"

"No Gabriel, your life began that day." Catherwood grinned nonchalantly at him then walked toward him pleadingly. "I rescued you that day! You were hard core, tough, unstoppable! You were magnificent! A killer without a soul! And that all ended the day she came into your life and made you a weak fool just like she is!."

"_No!_" He screamed slamming his fists on the table. "The day I met Laura Grace Ryan was the day I was reborn!"

"Would that be this day, Gabriel?" Catherwood closed his eyes as the room went dark around Gabriel. Images began to appear around him.

His life played out before his eyes. The day he met Laura. Tears came to his eyes as he saw her green eyes were once alive with passion as he made love to her that night.

And then came the day she died. The shot that took her away from him. "Laura." He whispered tearfully reaching for her.

The images abruptly disappeared as Gabriel fell to his knees still holding out his hand to her.

"These are only images of the past, Gabriel." Catherwood's eyes now leered at him. "However, if you continue to be defiant with me, our deal is off. You remember how you felt the night she died…I really don't believe you wish to put yourself through that again." He stood up heading for the door. Before exiting, he turned around. "Oh, and by the way…it is very hot in the Valley of the Kings. The perfect place to consummate a budding romance with a beautiful Hollywood Megastar…don't you think, Gabriel?" He smiled walking through the door.

Gabriel watched him walk through the door fuming contemptuously.

* * *

_Pelican Sands Army Depot  
Baton Rouge, Louisiana_

The team landed outside the gates of Pelican Sands Depot. Tank, Hippy and Elko all stared around them bewildered by the mode of transportation that took them there.

"What a rush!" Hippy chortled. "I feel like I'm in a Star Trek episode!"

Laura checked her weapons strapping them on to her black coveralls as did the others. "We can regale our stories when we get back to the campfire guys." She told them sternly. "But we have a long way to go before we get back there. If you want to change your mind about this, now is the time to do it."

"I told you we're staying!" Tank retorted determinedly.

"Ok then." Brandon came up behind them. "But don't even think about going in there without these." He held up three suits of body armor.

They all stared him as if he were crazy. "Put those away, preacher!" Elko held up his hand. "We have all fought in the war never wearing that shit! We will be fine today."

"Well that's only because this shit wasn't available to you at the time." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Look guys, we allowed you to come along against our better judgment. If you are going to be here, then you are going to play it smart and wear the body armor. We all are wearing it, and so will you."

"And what if we refuse?" Tank challenged him.

Mohinder stepped forward smiling complacently. "If you do not abide, then Hiro or Peter will happily teleport you back to your base."

"That won't fit me!" Hippy pointed at the armor.

"One size fits all!" Hiro told him as he polished his sword. "It made of special fabric. It will fit you."

Tank pointed at Laura. "She looks like cat woman! And you three look like James Bond. You surely can't expect…"

"Oh for God's sake!" Laura shouted. "Just put on the damn suit or you're going home! End of discussion!"

Everyone turned and looked at Laura timidly. "Mother?" Hippy uttered in jest as Laura glared at him.

She grabbed the suits from Brandon tossing them at the men. "Put them on over your clothes. You'll be surprised."

The men grudgedly pulled on the suits and to their surprise they fit as they were told they would. "Well would look at that!" Tank chuckled. "It really fits!"

"Imagine that." Brandon shook his head. "We actually know what the hell we're talking about."

"Ok guys, quiet a second." Laura held up her walkie talkie watch speaking into it. "Roy, where are you guys?"

"We have one team just outside the west entrance, Laura. You should be seeing the others any second."

Laura looked up smiling as she saw two tanks coming their way with numerous military vehicles and over one hundred foot soldiers. "Cool!" She whispered. "I'll never get tired of that sight."

"Far out!" Hippy beamed ecstatically as he watched them approach.

"Now _that's_ an army!" Tank grinned.

They all grouped with the army shaking hands and making introductions then Peter stood on top of one of the tanks to quiet everyone down. "Ok people! Listen up! It's the middle of the night and they don't' know we're coming! There are over two hundred people in this facility. Our goal is to get them all! As always, only kill if your own life is in danger and there are no other options. And most importantly, never leave your people unguarded! Once you rescue somebody, make sure that you do not leave them unless another is there to take over. Is everybody ready?"

The soldiers all cheered as Laura joined him. "Before we go in, let us all remember for whom we fight. Let's all bow our heads in prayer." She looked to Brandon who stepped back shaking his head. Laura nodded sadly then closed her eyes.

"Our great Father in Heaven, today we fight for those who can't. We ask you to walk beside us as we take the hands of these people and guide them to safety. But Lord, if any man or woman falls today, please take our hands and carry us home. And all God's people said…."

"AMEN!" Everyone shouted.

Laura held up her sword into the light making a shadow of the cross on the ground. "As Christ died to make men holy…"

"LET US LIVE TO MAKE MEN FREE!" They all chanted as Laura hurled her sword into the ground. The group cheered.

The vehicles started their engines as the tanks broke down the gate.

* * *

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana!" The bus driver called out awakening Kevin from his deep sleep. He pulled the blanket off and grabbed his duffel bag from the overhead compartment then began to disembark the bus with the other passengers.

Just as he was about to descend on the steps, he saw two men standing outside the bus dressed in official clothing. In his line of work, he recognized their attire immediately; they were Secret Service.

Kevin ducked into a row of seats, and listened as they told the bus driver they were there on official business and needed to search the bus. Kevin crouched down and made his way to the bathroom in the back in hopes of ducking out the window.

But as he got toward the back, he bumped into something which made him fall over backwards. He felt himself being dragged into a row of seats. Opening his eyes, he saw a young man crouched beside him. He cupped his hand over Kevin's mouth motioning him to be quiet. Kevin nodded as he watched the Secret Service agents storm the bus looking for him.

"Check the bathroom!" One of them barked. "He may have gotten out the window."

"Ok, when I give the signal, stay right behind me and do not let go of me!" The man whispered to Kevin as he nodded in accordance.

When he second agent passed the row of seats they were in, the man nodded to him to move. Though Kevin could not understand why they did not see him, he did as the man asked. He took hold of Kevin's arm pulling him down the center isle; however the exit doors were blocked by the driver looking inside to see what was happening. Thinking quickly, the man picked up an apple that was sitting in the dash consol and tossed it out the window. The driver jumped seeing his apple being thrown from the bus and went running after it. They took the opportunity to exit the bus and run from the terminal.

When they had been running for a few minutes, the man took him inside a bathroom convenience store, locking the door behind him. Kevin bent over gasping for air as the man put an "Out of Order" sign on the door. "Ok, that will buy us some time."

"Who in the hell are you?" Kevin demanded him heatedly.

The man turned to him incredulously. "Well, I'm the guy who just saved your ass back there, but if you want me to go let them know where you are…"

Kevin shook his head. "I'm sorry. Look, you have no idea what I have been through in the last 24 hours…"

"Yes I do." He replied. "My name is Peter Petrelli. I'm the one who had the files sent to you."

"And do you realize what I have been through since those files got sent to me?" Kevin shouted. "A co-worker of mine who had a family was murdered for Christ sake!"

Peter shook his head apologetically. "Ok, look, I don't mean to bail on you, and I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm not really here. This is me astral projecting my image here. I will explain later, but right now, you need to change your look." He pointed to a trash can. "Behind there is a bag with everything you need to disguise 

yourself. Find your way to Pelican Sands Army Depot. It is one mile from here. I've gotta go."

"Wait!" Kevin called out to him. "How will I find you?"

"I'll find you." Peter told him as he disappeared leaving Kevin standing there bemused. Doing as he said, he looked behind the trash can and found a brown paper bag. Inside was a change of clothes, hair color, a ball cap and electric clippers.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kevin ran his fingers through his thick dark blonde hair; lamenting for a moment at the thought of changing it. "Well, I've been meaning to do something about this gray anyway." He sighed to himself, as he followed the directions on the package coloring his hair to dark brown, brushing some on his face to darken his light colored beard that had been growing the last two days. After rinsing out the color, he set the blade on the clippers to a #3 guard and carefully proceeded to cut his hair. Then he removed the clothes from the bag.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" He groaned at the New Orleans Saints Jersey with a tan flannel plaid shirt and John Deer cap. Shaking his head he removed his clothes and quickly donned the clothes, impressed with the absolute change in his appearance. "Redneck chic!" He sighed with disgust carefully placing his clothes into the bag. He balked as he began to place his 300 custom leather shoes in the bag, then finally he dropped them inside. Upon leaving the restroom, he tossed everything into the trash dumpster behind the gas station.

* * *

"Oh shit!" The guard watched the monitor as the tanks broke through the gate. "We got company! Sound the alarms!" He ordered the man sitting next to him at the security gate as the guard picked up a red phone.

* * *

"FUCK!" Catherwood shouted slamming down the phone then picked up a paperweight smashing it through a glass display cabinet.

The door opened as Adam Monroe, concealed as the Vice President and two secret servicemen rushed in. "Is something wrong President Hart?" Adam asked him.

"Well I sure as shit didn't just break a fucking glass cabinet containing a Ming Dynasty because something is right!" He shouted, his face turning red as he pointed to the agents. "You two…get the fuck out! Mr. Vice President, you stay here!"

The agents nodded then walked out of the room. Catherwood materialized from his John Hart persona into himself again, Adam doing the same.

"What is happening?" Adam asked watching him dial the phone.

"The rebels just hit the Baton Rouge depot!" He barked.

"Isn't that…" Adam began.

"Yes! Addie Dawson is being kept there!" He closed his eyes fearfully hanging up the phone. "If she is released…"

Adam nodded. "Everything we have worked for will be destroyed."

"We have to stop them!" Catherwood whispered then looked up at Adam. "Quickly."

Adam headed for the phone. "I recommend ordering airstrike from Barksdale Air Force Base. They can be there within the hour."

"Please do!" Catherwood commanded him. "And Adam…this time she dies!"

Adam stopped, pausing beside the President's desk. "That would be a big mistake, Phinneus." He turned looking at him definitely. "Right now we have Gabriel gray by the balls. He does what we say as long as we keep our word not to harm Laura Ryan. But if he learns she is dead…you know damn well what he is capable of and he has been immune to our inhibitors. We have no way of stopping him!"

Catherwood took a long deep breath nodding. "You are correct. Ok, the chosen one lives…for now." He thought for a moment, and then gave a slow malevolent smile. "I have a better idea."

Adam stared at him curiously. "What calamitous plans are you conjuring up inside your head now?"

He sat down beside his desk thoughtfully fiddling a pen between his fingers. "I've been going about this all wrong. I have taken away her husband, her father and some special friends to her with the agreement that she stays alive." He nodded speculatively. "I made that promise to Gabriel that I would stay away from his family and I have; only to have her continuously tear down the walls of our prisons while thumbing her nose at us. Well, it stops tonight. Tragically, Laura Ryan and her little army are about to pay for their arrogance. Perhaps she is untouchable; but alas…she is sadly about to learn others are not so fortunate."

Adam walked closer to his desk standing directly in front of him. "Phinneus? What do you intend to do?"

Catherwood looked down at the pen between his fingers, the up at Adam. "Call Seneca and tell him to fetch our guests in the catacombs. Tonight, one of them dies." He smiled up at Adam with an impious gleam in his eye.

* * *

Chaos! As the army converged on the base, the alarms began to sound.

Laura stood with Peter and Mohinder for a moment. "We aren't going to have much time. Barksdale is four hours from here by car. We need to do what we came here to do and get out because they will likely order airstrike which could bring them here within the hour. "

"Well, according to the schematic, the doors on the cells are electronically controlled." Mohinder told them. "If you can find the electrical control boxes for each barracks, that will save you a world of time."

Peter nodded. "Mohinder, you come with me." He turned and looked at Laura. "Are you going to find the Dawsons?"

Laura nodded. "If the information we have is correct, they are in that barracks right over there." She turned to Mohinder. "You be careful!"

"I will." He told her stanchly. "I told my wife I would be back and I have yet to break my promises to her."

Laura embraced them both then took off running. It didn't' take long for the guards to spot her. "Take down The Marauder!" She heard one of them call out.

"Sorry boys!" She called out to them. "Not today!" She shot a bolt of lightning at the chain link fence in front of her, watching as it let off sparks, then shorted itself out. She ran for it quickly, coming to a complete stop as she noticed the sharp barbed wire coiled around the top. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She grumbled, and then smiled as she backed up, running toward it with full force. When she was twenty feet away, she jumped upward into a forward flip, hurdling herself over the fence.

"Holy crap!" One of the guards marveled as he watched her run away.

Another guard picked up a walkie talkie. "She just jumped the gate heading for the south barracks! Be ready for anything!"

"We see her!" Another guard radioed back.

Just as Laura ran through the doors to the South barracks three guards came running at her with guns. "Shit!" She muttered to herself taking off down a corridor. "I've got to get these assholes off my back!" She thought to herself looking around for somewhere to hide for a moment. Finally she found what she was looking for. She turned the corner springing upward to an exposed water valve on the ceiling, thrusting her legs up and over. She sat on top, crouching in wait.

As the guards came around the corner, Laura grabbed the sides of the valve thrusting her feet outward kicking two of them in the chest sending them both flying into a nearby wall. The third guard aimed his gun at her.

Laura cocked her head condescendingly. "Please!" She scoffed holding out her hand as his gun vaporized from his hand, reappearing into hers. Laura racked the weapon aiming it at his head as he looked at her fearfully. Laura took four slow steps toward him, her eyes unforgiving as she shoved the barrel of the gun into his chest. "Get out of here!" She sneered.

The guard looked at her confused by her leniency. Laura sauntered closer to him. "I have this problem with changing my mind rapidly and at this time of night it's bound to happen any second. I think you better get out of here before it does."

The guard nodded and ran down the corridor nearly flying through the double doors. Laura laughed to herself watching him run away fearfully.

Taking the gun with her, she finally made her way to where the prisoners were being held finally finding what she was looking for; the main electrical housing for the barracks. Laura extended her hand shooting the box with lightening as all the lights went out.

"Hey! Where are the lights?" She heard the prisoners shouting from inside their quarters.

When Laura opened the first door, two men looked up staring apprehensively at her. "It's ok. I'm here to get you out of here. Can you guys help me by opening the doors while I fight off the guards."

The older of the two jumped up. "You don't need to tell us twice."

The younger man was hesitant "Wait! How do we know she isn't here to exterminate us?"

Laura held up the gun. "Because if I were going to kill you, I would be holding this at your head, not down at my side. But you're welcome to stay here and take your chances…"

He nodded quickly. "Point taken! Lets go!"

They followed Laura down the hall opening doors freeing the other inmates as Laura continued to fight off the guards. When she reached the end of the corridor, Hiro was waiting with Hippy to take them to debriefing. Laura continued on her way, freeing more prisoners along the way.

As Laura came to the end of a long hallway, she came to an abrupt stop. Inside her head a song beckoned to her. She turned to the right and the music stopped. Slowly she backed up to the left; the music started again. She took seven steps forward and it stopped. Smiling, she took a step backwards as the music began again. There was a door on either side of her. She took a step toward the one on the right. The music stopped. Now amused, she giggled as she arched her leg moving to the left. The music began to play again. Smiling coyly, she opened the door looking into the face of a lovely older African-American woman with a knowing smile. Laura leaned in the door frame. "Addie Dawson, I presume?"

Addie smiled warmly at her shaking her head. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were your mama coming through that door." She shook her head studying Laura intently. "Well, what took you so long?" She stood up grabbing a bag. "Let's go! We have a lot of work to do!"

Laura jerked her head taken aback by her abruptness as she almost ran past her out the door. "Yeah…of course." She shook her head amused. "Where are your grandchildren?"

She turned to Laura with a smile that mystified her. "Just follow the music."

Laura shrugged. "Of course." She laughed to herself following Addie down the hall. But sure enough, Laura could hear singing. The music made her soul feel happy. As they got to the end of a long hallway, Laura could see all the doors had been opened except for two at the very end. Laura looked at the doors surprised. "That's strange. I wonder why they didn't open these two doors."

Addie looked up at her composedly. "Because they didn't see them."

Laura began to argue that they were in plain sight, but looking into the woman's eyes, she stopped abruptly. Something about the woman's approach made Laura bite her tongue. She slowly opened the door as a young African-American woman gasped, clutching a teenage boy about the same age as Micah. Addie walked past Laura smiling at them. "It's ok children. She is here to help us."

The young woman stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off of Laura. "Nana…is the one you said would come for us?"

"Indeed she is." Addie smiled warmly. "And isn't she everything I said she would be."

The woman reached out pulling Laura into a warm embrace. "Thank you! I prayed every night you would come." Laura hugged her back not real sure why she felt these people were so special to her. The girl pulled back looking at Laura. "My name is Monica. This is my brother Damon."

The teenage boy only glowered at Laura. She could tell by his attitude and manner of dress he had likely been involved in gang activity. "You don't look like much to me!" He scoffed insolently.

Laura walked toward him, her arms folded across her chest. "Yeah? Well, you don't look like much to me either! In fact, look like a lazy punk to me! Would you like me to take your sister and grandmother with me and leave your ass here to deal with the airstrike command that is coming this way? The rumor I hear is that they have bombs. Yes! You heard me right! Bombs! Bombs that will kill everybody and everything in a two mile radius, including bacteria! So you have two choices…me, or the bombers." She leaned in leering at him. "But if you talk disrespectfully to me or any of my team…you are going to wish you had stayed behind and taken your chances with the bombers. Are we clear…_Damon?_"

Damon, who was now with his back against the wall clutching his pants fearfully nodded quickly at Laura.

"Good!" She smiled disdainfully. "Let's get out of here!"

As Laura began to escort them out of the cell, Addie suddenly broke out into fits laughter. They all turned to look at her as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mrs. Dawson?" Laura stared at her bewildered. "Are you ok?"

"I have been looking at your face this whole time struggling to find any resemblance to your father." She laughed so hard she could barely breathe. "Right when you opened your mouth, your daddy came tumbling right out! You be your daddy's girl alright."

Monica began to smile looking at Damon who only rolled his eyes. Laura smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid I got my father's Irish temper and potty mouth." She looked down at her watch. "We need to go! There isn't much time!"

"We have one more." Addie told her grimly looking at the second door across the hall.

Laura looked at Addie, who nodded to her to open the door. She turned opening the door apprehensively. As she saw who was inside, her face revealed a look of shock.

"_You!_" She whispered, wrinkling her face contemptuously.

* * *

As George lay sleeping, he was awakened suddenly by voices coming from the common room. Pulling on his bathrobe, he tied his sash and ran to the see what the commotion was about. He came to a sudden stop as Seneca Jones stood staring malevolently at him.

"Hello…partner!" He sneered. "So nice to see you again."

"Go to hell, Seneca." George's voice dripped with disdain.

Seneca chuckled sadistically. "I am certain there is a door with my name waiting for me to arrive." He turned looking at the others. "But good news! One of you is going to be able to arrive and secure a place for me tonight." He looked at Niki. "You and the child are exempt, however." He reached out touching her face. "You are much too pretty to kill and of course we don't go around murdering children…" He leaned in whispering. "Not politically correct!" Niki jerked away from him looking at the others, who stood staring at Seneca brutally.

"So that's how it's going to be." George laughed daringly. "The rebels are making you all look like a bunch of monkeys fucking a football, so in order to stop them, you are going to kill one of us!"

Seneca nodded slowly. "Correct you are, my good man. Your daughter is very good at what she does. We just need to give her a reminder of who she is dealing with. We promised her husband she would be safe…but we took you five as an additional insurance policy. It's time to cash in some of it's value."

"No!" Niki screamed clutching Jessica as tears began to fall from her eyes. "You can't do this!"

Noah touched her shoulder tenderly. "Niki, it's alright." He whispered to her stoically. "George, Claude and I have all learned to accept death. It was part of our training." He looked at Nathan then back at Seneca. "Look Seneca, you only have a score to settle with George, Claude and I. Nathan has young children who have already been through enough. Leave him here."

"It's alright Noah." Nathan whispered looking at him sideways. "When we arrived here, I came to the reality that I may never go home."

Seneca rolled his eyes. "Well, touching as this may be, we are all going on a little field trip to the White House." He smiled then nodded at the guards. "Let's go."

Niki began to sob as they escorted them through the door. "No, please don't do this!"

Claude turned around smiling sadly. "All this means fair lady is our friendship is cut short for now. We will see each other again someday. You take care of my little girlfriend for me?" He took Jessica from her, holding her tightly as tears fell from his eyes. Niki ran to George, Noah and Nathan embracing each one of them sobbing abundantly.

"Ok, enough of this emotional bullshit." Seneca snarled. "This isn't a chick-flick and you're just giving me a fucking headache!"

"These men are all like brothers to me!" Niki screamed at him. _"They have more courage and valor in their asses than a sorry son-of-a-bitch like you could ever hope to have in your lifetime!"_

"Yeah…ok…whatever." Seneca smirked as he led them into the Elevator.

"_Someday we are all going to get out of her!"_ She screamed at him. _"We are all going to have our powers back and your ass is MINE! You hear me BITCH! MINE!!"_

He waved to her pouting insolently as the door began to shut. As she watched the faces of her friends disappear behind the door, she looked at each one to remember them forever. As the door shut, she clutched Jessica to her screaming in heartbreaking sobs.

* * *

Pelican Sands Army Depot, read the sign, but Kevin thought he had arrived in downtown Beirut. Outside, there were police cars, fire trucks and several SWAT teams began to arrive.

He walked up to a man who appeared to be in charge. "Excuse me? I just arrived for work. What is going on here?"

The detective responded without looking up from his notebook. "The rebel forces have infiltrated the facility. They are holding the prisoners hostage and killing all those who do not comply."

"Interesting." Kevin nodded skeptically. "Have you ever wondered why they would want to do that? I mean, the inmates are all mutants and the rebels are too. It doesn't make sense that they would want to take their own kind hostage."

The detective shrugged. "I'm just following orders coming down from the top of the food chain. It's not my place to argue with the President."

Kevin shook his head with disgust. "It's so much easier to just follow orders than it is to ask questions, isn't it? Come to think about it…isn't that how Hitler came into power?"

The detective looked up studying his face. "Wait a minute…aren't you…"

"Oh Dude! You're here, man!" Kevin turned looking oddly, then recognizing the man who helped him earlier. "Don't you pick up your cell? We can't get in there!" Peter walked Kevin away from the detective, who stood only shook his head and went back to his work.

When they were far enough away, Peter stopped, and then turned to him angrily. "Look, if the secret service is after you, then you can damn sure bet these cops will be killing to make a score with your ass. If you want to stay safe, don't make waves."

"Yeah! Whatever!" Kevin shouted, then sighed regretfully. "Look, I don't mean to appear ungrateful, but the last 24 hours, my life has gone from somewhat normal to hell. I haven't exactly had time to grasp it all, you know?"

Peter nodded. "Unfortunately I do. All too well." He grabbed a hold of Kevin's shoulder. "I'll explain everything later, but right now we have got to get out of here."

"How?" Kevin looked around incredulously. "There are cops everywhere!"

"You remember a few minutes ago when you were curious about mutants?" Peter half-smiled.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. So?

"So you're about to learn that everything you thought you knew….everything you are…everything you have always believed…it don't mean dick!" Peter grinned as he took his arm teleporting him away.

* * *

As the last of the prisoners were taken off, the team assembled outside the gate. Roy and the army all scattered as Peter, Kevin, Brandon, Mohinder, Hiro, Hippy, Tank and Elko stood waiting on Laura. "Where is she?" Peter shouted looking at his watch. "If they're sending out bombers, they are going to be here any second."

"Talk to her!" Hiro urged him, reminding him of his telepathy.

Peter nodded. _"Laura! Where are you? We need to get out of here now!"_

_I'm heading your way right now! I can see you from where we are. I have the Dawsons…plus one more." _

"_One more?" _

"_You'll find out soon enough. Peter! Something is wrong. This was way too easy." _

"_I agree. Something isn't right here. We need to get out of here now!"_

"_I'm walking through a cloud of smoke about ten yards from you."_

Peter looked up as Laura emerged from the clearing smoke with the Dawson's close behind her. Peter could see one more person. He recognized the form immediately.

"Mom!" He whispered in shock.

"Peter." Angela whispered smiling as she reached out to touch his face. Peter jerked away turning his back to her.

"I wanted to leave her sorry ass there to rot, but she guilted me into taking her." Laura pointed to Addie crossly.

Tank, approached them slowly. His face was pale. "Guys, we need to get back to camp. There is something going on."

Laura looked at him curiously, then nodded. "There is something very wrong here. Lets go."

They all grouped together teleporting back to the Mojave.

* * *

Gabriel fell asleep sitting on his couch in his boxers awaiting news of the raid. He was abruptly awakened as his computer started beeping urgently. Rubbing his eyes he sat up quickly reading the instant message on the screen in front of him.

What he read made his adrenaline began to rush with fear.

GABRIEL! ONE OF THE FIVE WILL BE KILLED TONIGHT! HURRY! Hg

"Shit!" He shouted as he immediately jumped up pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Then quickly pulling on his shoes he grabbed his car keys running out the door, then jumping into his car, tires squealing as he took off.

A moment later, Gabriel's car screeched into the White House's underground parking lot. He pulled into a stall quickly exiting the vehicle; turning to find two guards waiting for him. "Mr. Gray, we have strict orders to hold you here until the President gives the all clear signal."

Gabriel nodded smiling disdainfully. "Yeah? You mean you two didn't' get the new memo? "They looked at each other, then back at Gabriel shaking their heads. "See I'm supposed to relay a message on to you." He beckoned them to come closer. "Go fuck yourselves!" He flung his fingers outward sending them both flying into opposite walls.

Grabbing their guns, he scanned his security badge entering the doors, running down the corridor.

* * *

As the team arrived back at camp. Gates was sitting behind his laptop frantically inputting information. Laura broke away from the team immediately. "What is happening." She demanded looking over his shoulder at the computer as the others came in behind her.

"I'm not sure." Gates replied typing an IP address into a window. "But I picked up on a strange signal from the White House that is not consistent with their security protocols." He looked over his shoulder at her. "It said something about bringing some prisoners to a room in the White House."

"I'm going in!" Peter stood back ready to teleport.

"No!" Brandon shouted. "Peter, if you go bursting in there they will kill them all. You were there that day they took them all away! You heard what that guy said! If you go there, they will kill them all for sure!"

"_My wife is there_!" Peter hollered. "_So is my brother and my child! My child that I have never seen_!"

"Peter, get a grip on reality for a minute." Laura implored him. "Do you think you are the only one that has family there? Our father is there." She tenderly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how hard this is. But if we are going to win the war, we have to be prepared to lose a few battles. Sadly, this is one of them."

Peter started to speak, but was interrupted by Gates. "Um…you guys. You need to look at this."

They all rushed to look at the computer screen. Laura stood back horrified as she looked up at Brandon. "Dad!" She whispered.

"NATHAN!" Peter shouted looking at Angela who sat alone saying nothing.

* * *

Seneca opened the door as George, Noah, Claude and Nathan slowly filtered in; their faces wearing masks of stoic resignation knowing what was coming.

Catherwood stood with his hands folded behind his back smirking at them all. They all returned his stare contemptuously.

"What's happening?" Laura whispered feebly, still clutching onto Brandon fearfully.

Tank approached them slowly placing a hand on her shoulder. "As much as I hate to be the one to say it…this has all the earmarks of an execution." He told them gravely.

Laura looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. "No!" She shook her head defiantly. "NO!" She wailed with devistation. "DAD!" She grabbed a hold of Brandon and Peter's hands. They all clung together sobbing uncontrollably.

Gates held up his hand. "The President is getting ready to say something."

"Have our guests joined us?" They could hear Catherwood asked a computer technician who nodded his head with affirmation.

Catherwood turned and faced the camera. From where she stood miles away, Laura could almost feel his eyes penetrating her as he spoke.

"Hello, chosen one. I offer my congratulations to you as you and your rebels have once again overtaken one of my facilities freeing its inhabitants. I must admit…it is quite impressive how you have managed to stay two steps ahead of us. I am sure you have been having a great laugh clinking beer bottles when you return to what is left of your home after a successful raid."

Laura and the others fumed as he continued.

"Well,I hope it has all been worth it to you." The camera panned George, Nathan, Noah and Claude who stood bravely as Catherwood walked back and forth in front of them. "Tonight, _Marauder_, you will pay the price for your overconfidence." He held out his hand gesturing toward the four men. "Take a good long look at your loved ones because one of them will not live to see the light of day."

"NO!" Peter jumped up screaming. "_NATHAN!_"

"Dad." Laura whispered hopelessly, touching her father's face on the screen as tears fell abundantly from her eyes.

"But, which one will meet their demise tonight…" He paced in front of each of them. "George Ryan…the heroic father with a violent past. Nathan Petrelli…former congressman; husband, father, brother, son…war hero. Seth Ott…known as Claude Raines the invisible man. Namesake to your son. And Noah Bennet…family man…friend of the family. I suppose any one of them would be sorely missed. And of course, their families would miss them…likely blaming you and your rebels for taking your cause way too far."

Laura was now sitting on the ground with her knees pulled into her chest sobbing uncontrollably. "No…_NO_! DAMN YOU! _Damn you to hell, you son of a bitch!_"

Catherwood stepped away from them, facing the camera again. "Look at them all, chosen one. If you had to choose the one…who would it be?"

Claude stepped forward intrepidly. "Take me." He said quietly. "These men all have families. I have nobody. If you must do this, let it be me. Do not kill these men. Let my life finally mean something."

"Touching…really!" Catherwood scoffed. "Would anybody else like to volunteer?"

Nathan stepped forward. "I volunteer. I would rather have my boys grow up without me than to ever know I gave in to you. For that I give up my life!" Nathan faced the camera. "Peter…Laura…don't let this moment daunt you! Even if it means we all die one by one! Make this death tonight mean something! And Peter, if you are watching. I want you to know that Niki is fine. And you have a beautiful little girl." Peter smiled through his tears as the others smiled with relief. "She looks just like you Peter. She has curly dark hair, and big blue eyes just like her mothers. She is perfect Peter. Just like you are. Thank you my brother for always being the best of us. You represent everything that is pure and good…and if this is the last time you see me…know that I will always be with you." Peter stood sobbing. "Always be there for Simon and Monty. Don't let them forget me." Nathan began to sob. "And tell Heidi, she was always my one true love. Fight for them, Peter! Fight for us!" Peter touched the screen, then buried his face in his hands as Laura held on to him tightly.

"He's right." Noah stood beside him. "If I die tonight…please tell my family I love them." He choked back tears. "But no matter what he says, do not give up the fight! My family will never hate you. Do not listen to what he says! Commence fighting no matter what he does to us!"

George stepped forward. Laura and Brandon held each other crying. "Laura, if you are watching this…do not give up the fight! I will gladly die tonight, but do NOT stop fighting the war. This is what you were destined for. People are counting on you! Do not stop fighting! And Brandon, we aren't blood, but I love you my son! Just know that I did what I had to do to protect you. But no matter what…I never stopped looking out for you." He looked at the camera sobbing. "I love you my children! Never give up the fight!" Laura and Brandon nodded tearfully clinging to each other.

Catherwood once again stood in front of the camera. "Ok…now that everybody has said goodbye, it is time for one of you to die. I must admit, I was touched by your displays of valor, but it does not change things." He walked to a table and picked up a gun.

* * *

Gabriel raced down the inner corridors of the white house. He arrived at a part of the White House known to insiders as the _inner sanctum_; an area off limits without high ranked security clearance. He focused his hearing for familiar voices. He finally heard Catherwood speaking in an unused ballroom that was used for questionable tactics by the President. He frowned as he stared at the door, walking toward it defiantly; his fists clenched in rage.

* * *

Catherwood looked down at the gun, then up at the four men standing before him. "Well, I simply can't choose. So I am just going to close my eyes and aim my gun." He held up the gun and cocked the trigger as Gabriel ran through the door.

"_NO!"_ Gabriel screamed in agony!

A single shot was fired.

"_Oh GOD NO!"_ Laura screamed in anguish falling to her knees. "_NO!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**PART 6 – Aftermath

A single shot. Only fraction of a second, yet its consequences felt for a lifetime.

They all stood together watching the computer screen fearing and hoping one of their loved ones had not been the one to fall, yet not wishing the horrible fate be bestowed upon the other.

Laura, Peter and Brandon clung together tearfully to each other waiting.

And then it was there.

Noah Bennett stood holding out his hands covered with blood. He stared contemptuously at Catherwood, standing on his feet. But when he could stand no longer, he fell to the ground in a heap as the men who had become his friends and comrades the last two years gathered around him.

"NOAH!" Peter screamed tearfully watching on the computer screen. "Goddammit! NO!"

Nathan, Gabriel, Claude and George gathered around Noah, Claude pulling him up across him holding on to his friend and former partner as the tears fell in abundance. "Just hold on my friend."

Noah shook his head weakly. "No. This is the end of the line for me. Whenever you get out of here, please take care of my family. Tell them I love them." He held out his hand to Nathan. "Always be there for Claire."

Nathan nodded through his tears "Thank you for raising my daughter. You gave her everything I couldn't."

Noah nodded then he looked up at George and Gabriel. "Whatever happens, do not give up the fight." His body began to shake, his eyes rolled back in his head.

And then he was gone. Claude slowly reached down closing his friend's eyes for the last time. He looked up at Gabriel. "Do you have two pennies?"

Gabriel slowly reached into his pocket looking at his change. "Yeah, here you go." He pulled out two pennies from the pile of change in his hand and handed them to Claude.

Nathan looked at him oddly. "Why do you need pennies?"

George looked at him half-smiling. "Because when the ferry man takes his soul across the river Styx, he will have the fare to pay him and his soul will not be lost in hell 

forever." He leaned down whispering in Noah's ear tearfully. "Pleasant journey my dear friend. I will see you someday soon."

Claude placed the pennies over Noah's eyes. And then after a quick prayer, they were escorted back to their quarters.

Gabriel stood up and slammed Catherwood against a wall. "This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't the deal we had!"

"My deal was not to harm you wife!" Catherwood shouted. "But she is getting way too cocky and it was time to teach her that arrogance comes with a high price tag."

"You mother-fucking toolbag!" He sneered venomously. "Your day is coming!"

Catherwood pulled away from Gabriel, straightening up his suit. He then turned and looked at the camera once again. Laura fumed as she watched him smugly speaking to her. "And so, chosen one, because you have been so persistent in your cause, a friend has been lost to you forever. This is not only a punishment, but a warning. The next time this happens, another will die. Then another, then another until there is nobody left. Well, except for maybe that sweet little girl of Petrelli's. But she is young…I could raise her as my own…a poor orphan child and in his grief from the loss of his wife, the President has the heart to adopt her." He put his face up to the camera. "So on your next attack, you think about who will die next. Until then, chosen one." He slowly waved at the camera as the screen went dark."

"No!" Laura screamed at the screen. "Dammit!" She picked up a stone and began to hurl it at the computer.

Gates stood in front of the screen. "Um…I understand your upset, but please don't destroy my computer."

Laura closed her eyes and lowered the stone. "Sorry." She whispered

"I don't believe this." Peter sobbed.

Tank placed a supportive arm on their shoulders. "I'm real sorry about your friend. I feel shitty saying this, but I am thankful it wasn't your papa, or your brother."

Laura nodded. "I feel the same way and guilty as hell for it." She laid her head against his shoulder sobbing then looked up at Peter. "Oh God! Sandra! She doesn't know."

Peter nodded sadly. "We have to tell her." He took a deep breath sobbing. "Claire and Scott are due to give birth any day. He was going to be a Grandfather and he didn't even know it."

"Peter?" He turned around to find his mother standing behind him. "Did you see Nathan? Was he unharmed?"

Peter nodded. "He's ok, Mom."

Angela sighed closing her eyes. "Thank God." She whispered.

"Yeah! Thank God!" Laura shouted at her. "No thanks to you, bitch!"

"Laura, let's not do this now." Brandon implored her.

"Why?" She retorted walking toward Angela seething. "You don't think she isn't sitting there relishing in the fruits of her labor?"

"That's enough!" Addie shouted sternly causing Laura to come to an abrupt stop. "This is not the time or the place. A friend has died and his family needs you to help them through this! You can save your hostility for after that task is complete."

Laura eyeballed her unable to respond as Peter took her hand. "She's right. We need to get to Sandra. I think we need to do this together."

Laura snarled towards Angela again, then turned to Peter nodding. "Your right. Let's go."

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "Laura, it's the middle of the night! We can't go barging into their home now, she's probably still asleep."

Laura looked at her watch. "It's three a.m., so that means its five a.m. in Illinois. She's awake."

"And you know this for a fact?" Brandon asked her.

"Yes, I do." She looked at Angela tears rolling down her face. "Because she goes to bed every night crying herself to sleep, and she wakes up every morning wondering if today will be the day she will feel his arms around her again. And now we have to tell her that she never will."

Peter took her hand gently. "Let's go."

They stood together teleporting away.

_

* * *

_

White House Catacombs, Washington DC

Niki sat on the sofa holding onto Jessica. She could not sleep. Her mind raced back and forth with fear and anger. God, she wished she had her powers. She wanted to rip that asshole Seneca up one side and back down across the other. But instead she sat helpless as she watched her friends being taken from her; one never to return.

She loved them all. George had become like a father to her, and Nathan, Noah and Claude all just like brothers. All of them had been especially wonderful to little Jessica. In Peter's absence in her life, she could not have asked for four better father figures. She could not bear to see any of them die.

In dreaded anticipation, she waited for the moment.

And then she heard the doors key pad beep as the code was being pressed into it. She closed her eyes as she heard it open.

There stood George, Nathan and Claude with Seneca holding them at gunpoint. Noah was not among them.

She felt mixed relief and sadness as she saw her friends standing before her. She ran to them embracing them all tearfully as they all assembled into a comforting embrace.

"Oh God, here we go with more histrionics." Seneca groaned.

"_Shut up you fucking douche bag!"_ Niki screamed lunging for him. But he only grabbed her arms laughing at her as she tried to fight him.

"I'm sorry for your friend…but I would love you to be my friend." He leered down at her with his putrid dark stare and yellowing teeth.

"Get away from me you disgusting fuck!" She sneered through clenched teeth

"Now, now my dear." He taunted. "Is that any to talk in front of a child?" She looked to the sofa to see little Jessica sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Ma Ma." She reached out her arms to Niki, but he would not let her go.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" She screamed. "Let me get to my daughter!"

"Not a chance!" He whispered roughly in her ear making Niki's flesh crawl. "Not while I'm having some fun with her mama. Maybe I'll just take this pretty piece of skirt back to the White House with me!"

"Let her go Seneca, you piece of shit!" George bellowed stepping forward. "Just remember, I know things about you that I know you are praying will never see the light of day. And you know what would happen if Catherwood found out!"

Seneca looked at George with taunting laughter. "And you are hardly in a position to do anything about it, are you…partner!"

"My living arrangement is only temporary." George sneered. "Our day to be free is coming. And when that day happens…you are a dead man. If we don't kill you…Catherwood surely will."

Seneca slowly let go of Niki standing up straight. "And what makes you think he will believe you?"

"I think you should be worrying about what will happen if he does." George smiled smugly. "Now unhand Ms. Sanders and get the fuck out of here."

Seneca stepped away from Niki and walked to the door. "Ok…I am leaving for now, but I will be back."

"And we'll be sharpening our daggers!" Claude called out after him as he slammed the door shut locking it.

Nathan turned to Niki. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" She stared incredulously. "You three have been through hell tonight and your asking about me?" She began to sob. "Oh God! Noah!" She sat on the couch sobbing. As the others gathered around.

George gently took her hands. "He died looking Catherwood square in the eye. He stood on his feet until he could no longer control himself. Noah Bennet died a hero."

"I can't believe he is dead!" Niki sobbed stroking Jessica's hair. "My God, he was once feared by so many…only to die so dishonorably."

"And he would give his life again if it meant saving the world from that slime." Claude told her caressing her shoulder.

"So what happens now?" Niki asked fearfully. "You know if Laura and Peter don't give up the fight he is just going to keep killing you."

Nathan nodded. "Let him try. We told them not to give up the fight no matter what! Even if that means every last one of us dies."

Niki looked at Jessica, and then she looked at the floor frightened. "I don't want to die. I can't die without seeing my husband again." She began to sob as Nathan embraced her warmly.

George cleared his throat. "I think we all need to take a moment and say a prayer for Noah."

"Yes." Nathan nodded. "I think that would be ideal."

They all knelt down into a circle joining hands as George began to speak.

"Death is nothing at all.  
It does not count.  
I have only slipped away into the next room.  
Everything remains as it was.  
The old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged.  
Whatever we were to each other, that we are still.  
Call me by the old familiar name.  
Speak of me in the easy way which you always used.  
Put no sorrow in your tone.  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together.  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me.  
Let my name be ever the household word that it always was.  
Let it be spoken without effort  
Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was.  
There is unbroken continuity.  
Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?  
I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner.  
All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost.  
One brief moment and all will be as it was before.  
How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting, when we meet again."

* * *

_Rockford, Illinois_

Sandra Bennett sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper holding Mr. Muggles in her lap as she searched its pages for a sign…any sign that Catherwood's hold on the world was coming to an end. But aside from reading about a car bombing in New York, the news today was sparse.

She lived alone now. Claire had married Scott and moved to California just months after her father had been taken hostage. They were expecting their first baby at any moment. Sandra waited for the call to jump on an airplane to go visit them; to help Claire through the hurdle of new motherhood.

Lyle was attending college in California living with Claire and Scott. Since their father was taken from them, they had become closer; an even Sandra thought would never see the light of day.

Thought saddened by the loneliness that had taken over her life, every day was another day of hope which shined with the morning sun. Could today be the day I hear a knock at my door, and there he will stand? Looking as handsome as the day I met him?

She was startled by a knock at her door. With optimism and trepidation, she slowly walked to the door, hoping against hope this would be the moment she had waited for.

Standing on the other side of the door was Laura Ryan and Peter Petrelli. Their faces and clothing were grimy from their earlier battle. Opening the door, she greeted them warmly with a smile on her face; but at five thirty am and from the looks on their faces, she knew this was not a social visit.

As she stood there against the open door, she searched their faces. "Laura? Peter? How nice to see you both. Why are you here?" She smiled as she escorted them inside. "I'm very pleased to see you both, but I must admit with the time of day and all, I am stunned…" She looked up and saw that Claire and Lyle were standing next to them; their faces red from crying. "Lyle? Claire?"

Something was wrong. She knew it in her heart and could feel it to the very depths of her soul. As she watched them all look at each other not quite sure what to say, she walked back towards the kitchen picking up her dog. "Well, look at this, Mr. Muggles. We have company. It's Claire, and Lyle home to see Mom. And we also have Laura and Peter…"

"Mom." She heard Claire speaking to her tearfully.

"Sometimes getting up early has its advantages." Sandra continued. "We just never know what surprises the day will bring us." She held the dog close to her, scratching his chin. "Do we, Mr. Muggles?"

She could see Lyle and Peter standing on either side of her. "Mom, let's sit down for a moment. We have something to tell you."

"Common Sandra." Peter whispered they tried to escort her to the sofa.

"Nonsense!" Sandra smiled cheerfully making a dash for the kitchen. "My children are here. And my dear friends have come to visit. Mr. Muggles and I are going to go into the kitchen and cook the biggest breakfast you have ever seen."

"Sandra." Laura approached her tearfully touching her hand. "Let's go talk for a minute. And then I'll help you, ok?"

When Sandra looked up at her, Laura could read her face. The sadness and desperation reflected in her eyes. She knew. "It's ok, Laura." She whispered. "Please let me do this."

Laura nodded knowingly, and then looked back at the others. "You know…I'm starving. If Sandra wants to make breakfast, I could eat."

"Mom!" Lyle started to run to her, but Laura grabbed his arm leading back to the others as Sandra happily went about preparing breakfast and talking to Mr. Muggles in the kitchen.

"You guys…she knows." Laura told them quietly.

"No she doesn't." Claire sobbed quietly. "We have to sit her down and tell her."

"No Claire." Peter told her gently. "Laura's right. Right when we got here together, she knew something was up. I saw it in her eyes."

"She is dealing with this the only way she knows how." Laura whispered. "She is a strong woman doesn't want to break down; especially in front of her children. This is the only way she can hold herself together. Maybe we're not hungry, but let's at least try to eat something." She looked at Claire smiling at her protruding belly. "Especially you, little mama. You are going to need all you strength when it's time to push."

"He had a grandson coming." She sniffled softly. "He didn't even know."

"And I didn't get to tell him I got the baseball scholarship." Lyle sobbed under his breath. "And now he never will."

"Yes he will." Peter placed his hand on Lyle's shoulder giving him a squeeze, then looked at Claire. "And wherever he is, he will be watching that grandson of his with pride and joy."

"He would have been a wonderful grandpa." Claire smiled through her tears.

"Yes, he would have." Laura smiled placing a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"No whispering in there!" Sandra called out from the kitchen. "Mr. Muggles and I can hear you."

They all looked at each other, not quite sure how to proceed.

Sandra appeared in the archway to the dining room. "Who's hungry?" She smiled holding up a plate of pancakes and another of bacon and eggs.

* * *

"For the last time! What is this place, and who the hell are you people?" Kevin demanded.

"This is Club Med! How may we be of service to you?" Tank grinned sarcastically, then stood up irritably. "Look! I know you have a lot of questions, but right now nobody here is in any mood to provide you with the answers. So you can either hang out here with us and _not bitch_ or you can go back out there and take your chances with Catherwood's people."

"Who in the hell is Catherwood!" He shouted incredulously as they all looked at each other.

"Your Commander and Chief." They looked up to see Laura standing there with Peter. "His name is Phinneus Catherwood." She walked closer to him angrily brandishing her sword. "He is five hundred years old and has the ability to take the form of a man-beast. He has the ability to steal powers from others and that is why he has 'holding facilities' set up to house people with special abilities. He is a life-wrecker and he is a murderer! What else would you like to know?"

Kevin stared at her unable to speak. He was bowled over by what she had just told him, but also by her amazing beauty, in particular the green eyes that shone through the dirt, blood and combat clothing she wore. Her long chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose braid except for a few stray strands that fell into soft curls around her face. He was immediately captivated.

"What's the matter?" She asked him angrily. "Cat got your tongue?"

"N…no." He shook his head and then blinked his eyes, staring at her with astonishment. "Wait a minute! You're the Marauder!"

Laura smiled looking at the others. "He catches on quick, doesn't he?"

He pointed to her in disbelief. "You murdered the first lady."

"Well, first of all, she was hardly what anybody would call a _lady_." She smirked. "And yes, there is a million dollar price tag on my head. If you even think about trying to cash in on it, you better think twice about it, bucko because you really don't want to piss any of us off!"

Kevin's eyes widened disbelieving. "Excuse me, but did you just threaten me?"

"Ah…dude." Peter shook his head giving him the back off signal

Laura folded her arms across her chest, staring defiantly at him. "I don't make…_threats, _dumbass! I make promises." She turned and started to walk away.

"So are you denying that you killed the first lady?" He asked her.

"Psssst!" Brandon whispered hoarsely. "You really don't want to do this."

"I'm not confirming or denying it." She retorted. "Look Mister..." She snapped her fingers prodding him for a name.

"Cirota." He replied holding out his hand which Laura only glanced down at, then back up at him. He sheepishly put his hand away. "Kevin…Cirota."

"Ok, Mr. Cirota." She smiled sarcastically. "You want to know if I killed the first lady? Figure it out for yourself. Because the things look for you right now, you are going to be with us for a loooong time." She turned and walked away.

"You realize by keeping me here like this is a violation of my constitutional rights!" He shouted after her. Laura came to a complete stop.

"Now you've done it." Mohinder groaned as he and the others backed up.

Laura whirled around walking toward him; her green eyes ablaze. "Look asshole, nobody is making you stay here! If you want to go back out there and you're your chances with Catherwood's people, be my guest! And as far as your constitutional rights, lets talk about that!"

Brandon walked up behind him. "Grab on to something and hold on tight because here we go!"

"The US Constitution! The rights of the people of the United States of America! The document signed by our forefathers that says…" She cleared her throat. "I have the whole spiel memorized; _We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.--That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, --That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to affect their Safety and Happiness_. Well I believe our government is being pretty fucking destructive! Don't you think?" She walked toward him, arms folded as he backed away from her. "I believe when that was written, they were talking to us! All of us! Americans! Not Americans who conform to our government because they are too afraid to step forward and get a little blood on their hands! So if you want to talk to me about rights? Let's talk about our rights! The rights of people who are born with special abilities! People have been among us probably since the dawn of man. If you look at history, you will see us! Even in recent history! How do you explain Harry Houdini? What about Cris Angel? Yet all of the sudden a man named Phillip Callahan decided he doesn't like us. He actually convinced congress to take a deeper look because he thinks we are a threat. And because a woman named Laura Grace Ryan _allegedly_ murdered the President's Elects 

wife, we are all being incarcerated. Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness? D_O ANY OF US LOOK FUCKING HAPPY TO YOU?"_

Kevin stood staring at her in amazement…and then he spoke. "So, did you kill her, or not."

Laura dropped her shoulders in exasperation, then looked up at him narrowing her eyes to slits. "The truth is in your hands, counselor. The truth is out there for you to find. But you know what? I really don't think you could handle the truth." She spun around on her heel and walked away. Kevin continued to stare.

Peter looked at Brandon. "I told him to back off…you heard me tell him, right?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah, I heard you tell him. But you saw, he just kept going and even after he got his ass chewed on."

Tank, and Mohinder began to laugh. "You got her Irish up!" Tank called out to him. "Not too bright, young man."

Kevin broke out of his trance. "I think I'm in love."

Mohinder did a spit-take with his coffee. "Hands off man! Take it from a man who knows. You really don't want to get on that bus!"

"Why?" He asked.

"That's why." Tank pointed over to where Hiro had returned with Seth, Jake and Micah in tow.

"MOMMY!" Seth shouted as he ran to Laura.

Laura smiled for the first time all day. "My baby boy!" She ran to him picking him up holding him tightly. "You have no idea how much I need you right now!" She whispered tearfully into his hair as she closed her eyes hugging him to her.

"She's a mother?" He asked shock as he stood watching her.

Micah and Peter embraced. "Did you get to Nana and Monica?"

Peter nodded. "They are all inside sleeping. I'm sure they will be happy to see you when they wake up."

"Are you going to let me come with you next time?" Micah pleaded with him.

"Micah, we've been through this at least a dozen times…" Peter began.

"Peter! I'm seventeen!" Micah reminded him pleadingly. "I know you promised my mom you would take care of me, but I'm almost a man!"

Peter cocked his head at him. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Sometimes it seriously sucks."

"But I'm trained!" He protested. "I know how to fight!"

Peter only smiled sadly. "Right now you are the only link I have to your mom and your sister. I don't want to lose you, buddy."

"I don't want to lose you either." Micah replied softly as the men embraced.

"Hey!" Laura smiled looking down at Seth. "I think you grew another inch since I saw you yesterday."

"I grow!" He smiled proudly holding up his arms.

"Pretty soon you're going to be my big, handsome guy!" Her smile slowly faded. "Just like your daddy."

Kevin looked around. "Which one of these guys is her husband?" He asked Brandon as he hugged Jake.

Brandon shook his head. "He's not here. They are separated. Look, it's a long story, man. You really don't want to go there."

"So she's available?" He asked hopefully.

Brandon gave him a warning look. "Well, she is only separated, not divorced. But her heart will always belong to him. Give it up dude. You're only asking for heartache."

"Sounds like you've been there." He laughed.

Brandon placed his hands on his hips cocking his head. "She's my _sister_!"

"Oh. Guess not then." He smiled as he watched her tickling and playing with Seth. "Damn! She's amazing. I bet she looks even better when she's cleaned up."

"Even at her worse, she looks like a goddess." Brandon smiled. "But I'm serious; you will want to back off from this one. She is still very much in love with her husband and she always will be." He walked away as Kevin stood watching Laura.

He smiled watching her play with Seth. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Gabriel stomped down the corridor toward the Oval Office.

"You can't go in there, Mr. Gray!" A secretary called after him.

"Watch me!" Gabriel sneered walking past her. Two secret service men tried to stop him, but he only glared at them with steel eyes, shaking his head. "You really don't want to fuck with me right now." He burst through the door finding President Hart in conference with the Vice President.

The President stood up. "Secretary Gray! What is the meaning of this?"

"We have a matter to discuss." He hissed then motioned to the secret service men. "Call off your dogs!" Catherwood nodded and they left. "Him too!" Gabriel pointed to the Vice President who morphed back into Adam Monroe.

"Gabriel, have I done something to offend you, my friend?" Adam smiled sardonically.

"Yeah, you were born, ass wipe!" He sneered into his face. "Out!"

"I would prefer it if Adam stayed." The President morphed back into Catherwood. "He has been my friend and confidant for centuries. I would like him to stay."

"Fine! He can stay if it will get me out of here sooner!" He replied venomously. "Now why in the fuck am I getting an e-mail about a body being discovered in a dumpster behind the visitor center?"

Catherwood pretended to be unaware. "A body was discovered on the premises? Oh dear! I have warned the staff about leaving such things lying around." He began to chuckle, but found himself being flung across the room. He quickly stood up brushing himself off. "What in the hell has gotten into you, son?"

"For the last time, I am not your goddamn son!" He shouted. "And you know damn well about the body! It was the body of Noah Bennet that was discovered! You had him thrown into a fucking trashcan, you piece of shit! He had a _family_! A grandchild on the way!"

Catherwood shrugged. "And now he is a corpse in a black body bag. It's tragic…really. Common Gabriel. Sometimes the only way to dispose of a body is to hide it in plain sight."

"You fucking prick!" Gabriel hissed. "Not only have you desecrated a man I called my friend, but you have now left me with a goddamn media nightmare! What in the hell am I going to tell the press?"

Catherwood placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, who quickly brushed it off. "Relax Gabriel. We have this all figured out. Sure it will bring about a scandal…" He turned on 

a TV running a video feed. "but we have video of The Marauder and her rebels dumping the body into the dumpster as a warning that she is still a threat to us. I suppose she wanted to add a little more terrorist activity to add to her resume."

Gabriel's face fell as he watched the video of three figures dumping Noah's body. One of the faces turned toward the camera. He immediately recognized as his wife. "No! This is bullshit! You had this concocted! She did not do this and you know it!"

"I don't know…the evidence looks pretty convincing." Adam laughed malevolently as he watched the video.

Catherwood smiled up at him. "Oh, you will want to call a press conference and alert them that The Marauder has struck once again."

"_I will not offer up my wife as a sacrifice to cover your ass!_" He shouted.

Catherwood shook his head. "This is not a request, Gabriel. This is an order. Would you rather your wife be pissed off at you for a little while? Or would you rather see her dead?"

Gabriel stared at him dejectedly, but shook his head. "I won't do it! I will not be part of selling my wife out! Find somebody else, but it will not be me!" He angrily headed for the door, but stopped before exiting. "Send him back to his family, or I will not wait on any fucking prophecy to kill right here you fucking asshole!" He walked out the door slamming it behind him.

After he left, Catherwood looked at Adam. "It appears we have a little problem that needs to be taken care of."

Adam stared at him derisively as he told him of his plan.

* * *

Peter was awakened by his PDA urgently beeping. Turning on the light next to his bed, He rubbed his eye reaching for it. The light and the noise awakened Micah who walked over sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's going on?" Micah asked pulling on a sweatshirt while yawning.

"I don't know yet." Peter replied trying to focus his eyes. "It's Hana."

"What does she say?" Micah looked over his shoulder intrigued.

Peter opened the message and watched it appear on his screen. He read the message aloud:

PETER! YOU MUST GO TO EGYPT IN THE MORNING! THERE IS GOING TO BE A PARTY FOR THE PRIME MINISTER'S WIFE! THE PARTY IS BEING USED AS A SET UP TO KILL THE PRIME MINISTER, THE VICE PRESIDENT AND GABRIEL GRAY BLAMING IT ON THE MARAUDER! THE PARTY WILL BE HELD IN THE GRAND PHRARO HOTEL IN CAIRO. UNDER THE HOTEL, THERE IS A HOLDING CELL WHERE TWENTY-FIVE INMATES ARE BEING HELD! THERE IS A BOMB THAT WILL GO OFF KILLING THE INMATES AND EVERYBODY AT THE PARTY. YOU MUST GO AND STOP IT.

HG

"Shit!" Peter whispered loudly.

"What's all the racket in here?" Laura walked in sleepily holding Seth.

"Did we wake you UP?" Peter asked scooting aside for her to sit down.

Laura shook her head sitting down. "No, I've been awake. This little guy woke up and decided he wanted to play, so I was just trying to get him back to sleep."

"Can I play with my little dude for a bit?" Micah smiled holding out his arms. "I'll ware him out for you."

"Of course." Laura handed him to Micah, who took Seth in his lap playing with him as Peter and Laura huddled together reading the message.

Laura's face crumpled then she shook her head fearfully. "No! Not Gabriel! Oh God! Peter! Catherwood! You son of a BITCH!"

He pulled her in to a comforting embrace. Then he pulled back bending his forehead against hers. "We'll save him. We haven't messed up yet." Peter looked at his watch. "Right now it's two am. Cairo is twelve hours ahead of us and the party begins at six pm." He looked at Laura. "What are you doing in about five hours?"

But Laura did not respond. She sat staring straight out ahead of her in a trance-like state. "Laura? What's the matter?"

"He's messing with us, Peter." She replied in a foreboding whisper, then looked at Peter. "He will kill another one of our loved ones and he is using Gabriel to bate us."

Peter put his hands over his face shaking his head. "Fuck! Your right!" He removed his hands looking at Laura. "What are we going to do?"

She only looked up at him gravely shaking her head with tears rolling from her eyes. "Gabriel." She whispered tearfully.

* * *

Sandra was now alone. She sat on the sofa with Mr. Muggles in her arms staring at a photo of Noah smiling as she remembered the moments in their lives.

She remembered the day he brought Claire home telling her she was a child of a friend. The child was like a godsend since they could not have children of their own.

She thought about the day Lyle was born and how he smiled holding his son in his arms. How proud he was that day.

And she thought about the last time she saw him. Standing in the rec room of the compound in Saskatchewan where he promised her he would be careful.

"You promised me, Noah!" She whispered tears running down her face.

Then clutching his photograph, she sat it down on the table next to the couch.

And laid beside it a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

**END OF PART 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**PART 7 – Against the Clock

_November 21, 2012  
__White House, Washington DC_

Catherwood smiled at Seneca as he walked into the Oval Office. "Good morning Seneca. Is everything in place for tonight?"

"It is." He replied taking a sip of coffee. "However, I do not quite understand your reasoning behind this. I thought there was a "hands off" order on Gabriel Gray and why would you want to kill the Vice President and the Prime Minister?"

Catherwood turned to him, his eyes filled with anger. "Are you really such an imbecile that I need to go through this with you again? But since you are having such a difficult time keeping up, I will go through it with you one more time! The entire purpose of this mission is to take the Prime Minister into custody. The world will think he was killed in the blast, but he will be taken prior to the blast to be our guest in one of our finest facilities."

Seneca stood up slowly. "So, the Prime minister is a mutant?"

Catherwood nodded stirring his tea. "He is able to make vegetation grow anywhere. That is how he was elected Prime Minister. He has an amazing power…and I want it."

"And what about Monroe and Gray?" He asked unable to understand.

Catherwood slowly leaned forward. "Adam Monroe is able to regenerate and of course, we know Gabriel Gray is resourceful; he will find his way out. You already know this. Why must I keep explaining these things to you?" He turned around to face the window. "Now please go see to the details and let me get to work."

Seneca stood up. "Of course, sir." He left the room quickly.

As he left, Catherwood only shook his head. "Why must I always work with idiots?"

* * *

_November 21, 2012  
__Air Force Two; Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean_

"Gabriel my friend, you seem to be in deep thought." Adam in his disguise as the Vice President grinned as he took a seat across from him.

Gabriel looked up over his glasses. "Eat shit and die, Monroe."

"Tried it…hasn't killed me yet." He smiled sarcastically. "So what are you thinking so hard about? That lovely Irish lass you left behind? I think it would drive me half mad if I had to leave behind such a treasure. But that Latino beauty sleeping out there is a nice consolation prize, wouldn't you think?"

Angrily he slammed his book shut. "You're the Vice President of the United States of America. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Adam pursed his lips thoughtfully. "It's only a title. The only thing I really have to do is show up and put on my game face. It's too bad really…the role of Vice President is such an unglamorous existence." He morphed into his own body. "If I could look like this all the time, you wouldn't be the only sex symbol in the President's cabinet."

"Fuck!" Gabriel looked around frantically as Adam chucked, morphing back into the Vice President. "Are you fucking stupid or something? What are you doing shape shifting when there are security cameras everywhere, you dumbass?"

Adam tilted his head. "Relax Gabriel. We are in a part of the plane where there are no cameras. And even if somebody did see us, Phinneus has a way of making sure things go away, if you know what I mean."

Gabriel leaned forward looking him in the eye. "You sure have a lot of faith in your buddy Phinneus, don't you?"

Adam shrugged. "He scratches my back, I scratch his."

"Yeah, well his wife scratched a lot more than just his back, but he turned on her without blinking an eye." He scoffed. "You don't think he would do the same to you?"

"Ah, but there is where you are wrong, my friend." Adam smiled. "We have been friends for centuries. We know too much about each other. He would never turn on me."

Gabriel nodded with a smirk on his face. "Keep dreaming. It's not like I care what happens to you anyway." He went back to his book.

"So here's where all the handsome men on the plane are hiding." Angelina purred as she slowly sauntered in; Gabriel shuddered inside hearing her voice.

"Well, you finally decided to wake up." He forced smile. "So how do you like Air Force Two?"

"Very…militant." She smiled slowly, then looked at Gabriel. "And _very…very_ sexy."

Gabriel thought he was going to be sick.

"Well, three is a crowd." Adam stood up smiling. "I will leave you lovebirds alone." He started to leave.

She sat down next to Gabriel as he rolled his eyes to himself. "Well, don't leave on my account, Mr. Vice President."

Adam smiled, his lips forming a firm line. "I would never leave on the account of such a lovely lady. However, my friend here has been a bit of a grouch all day, perhaps you can cheer him up. Cheers!" He turned and walked away.

"Well." She scooted in closer to him. "That just leaves you and me." She leaned over whispering his ear. "Would you like to join the mile high club?"

Gabriel stood up grimacing to himself. "As tempting as that sounds, I am getting ready to get on the phone, so maybe some other time?"

She folded her arms pouting. "I came on this trip to be with you, but you're only ignoring me."

"And I apologize." He closed his eyes irritably. "But this is not a vacation for me; this is work. I'll catch up with you at the party, ok?"

She stood up angrily. "I am not going to wait around for you forever, Gabriel! There are a lot of other fish in the ocean and I just may get my fishing pole."

Gabriel looked at her and shrugged. "You gotta do what you gotta do. I wouldn't wait for me either."

She stomped her foot pouting. "I don't understand. Most men find me irresistible. What is it about me you don't find attractive?"

Gabriel took a deep breath. "Look, it's not you, it's me. You are very attractive. It's just that I'm just not emotionally available."

She smiled slowly. "You're having a hard time forgetting an old lover?"

"You could say that." He half-smiled. "I don't think I'll ever be over her."

She stood next to him again taking his arm. "Maybe I can help you forget?"

"Maybe when and if I'm ever ready." He nodded. "I'll see you later, ok?"

She blew him a kiss. "Ciao, handsome."

"Back at ya." He smiled, rolling his eyes as she rounded the corner.

_

* * *

_

November 21, 2012

_Mojave Desert, California_

Five o'clock a.m. Laura sat on the floor of the shower letting the water caress her body. She could not sleep as yet another burden was placed upon her shoulders.

She remembered Noah Bennets dying words; "Do not give up the fight!" The same words were echoed by her father, Nathan and Claude. Perhaps statements valiant in theory, maybe effortless while standing at death's door. Yet as she sat there, the decision she faced still plagued her.

How could she sacrifice one she loved so dearly to save one hundred she didn't even know?

Except for one.

She closed her eyes as she thought of Gabriel; the man she loved with every fiber of her soul, yet hated for leaving her alone when she so desperately needed him. The prophecies had told her that she would be without him for a while, but never in her wildest imagination would she ever believe he would be the one to walk away from her. Not a day had gone by that she did not think of him and not a night had gone by that she did not cry herself to sleep.

Opening her eyes with a start, she snapped out of her state rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, then quickly exiting the shower. She dressed in combat gear, pulling her wet hair back into its usual braid.

As she walked through the common room out the front door, she could hear singing in the distance. She walked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark morning dawn to see where it was coming from. She began to giggle as she saw Monica singing and dancing several yards away.

_Everybody look around  
'Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see  
Everybody come out  
And let's commence to singing joyfully  
Everybody look up  
And feel the hope that we've been waiting for_

Everybody's glad  
Because our silent fear and dread is gone  
Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
Just look about  
You owe it to yourself to check it out  
Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?  


_Can't you feel a brand new day?  
Can't you feel a brand new day?_

Seeing Laura she jumped with a start and stopped dancing. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! This is really embarrassing!"

"Are you kidding me?" Laura smiled. "You have a beautiful voice. And…" She looked around to see if anybody was watching. "…sometimes I come out here early in the morning and dance too."

"It's so beautiful out here." She sighed looking around with a beaming smile. "After being locked up for so long, this is so amazing."

Laura nodded. "It is. This is my favorite time of day. I come out here and make peace with myself and get my head together before the day starts. I just love it here. Before Tank and the group found us, we were teleporting all over the planet trying to avoid the radar."

"And now you have a home." Monica replied gently.

Laura shook her head. "I suppose we have all the comforts of home here, but it gets pretty congested sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love these guys, but there is just no replacement for having your own home. And quite frankly…these guys smell!" They both burst out into laughter.

Monica looked at Laura's attire. "It looks like your getting ready to for another raid."

Laura's eyes lowered disconsolately. "Yes. But I feel like I'm committing murder."

Monica half-smiled at her sympathetically, her lips forming a straight line. "I wouldn't want your burden on my shoulders for anything. It must be very difficult."

She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. "It was bad before, now it has reached impossible."

Monica reached out touching her arm gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" She asked her softly.

"Girl! After what you and your people did for my family, it's the very least I can do." She smiled taking Laura's hand, leading her to sit on a large rock where Laura proceeded to tell her the dilemma she was faced with.

When Laura finished, her face was wet with tears. "And now he is just fucking with me. He knows I have a mission and he is using it to make me choose between killing one of 

our loved ones or the people who need us! And he is throwing my husband into the mix like salt in the wound."

"Wow." Monica shook her head. "I don't think I could begin to know what to do. But if the shoe was on the other foot, what would _you_ want you to do?"

Her eyes began brimming over with tears again. "I would tell me to keep fighting…even if it meant I would die."

"Well, that sounds like good advice to me." Addie walked up joining them.

"How long have you been standing there, Nana?" Monica asked giving her a hug.

"Oh long enough to know that our girl here as the weight of the world on her shoulders and you are getting smarter every day." She smiled sitting next to Laura on the rock.

"You would think whoever chose me for this odyssey would have had the foresight to give me an instruction manual." She sniffed.

"Well, if it were that easy, Catherwood would have been dead five-hundred years ago." Addie told her sternly. "You were chosen because you have the right stuff. And I know if your daddy were here, he would tell you to save those people."

"You're right. He would!" Laura sighed.

Addie placed her hand on top of Laura's. "So what are you going to do, baby?"

Laura shrugged dejectedly. "I'm going to Egypt and rescue the Prime Minister and all those people."

"And your husband." Monica smiled.

"And my husband." Laura half-smiled then looked down at her feet. "This is the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Well, maybe it won't be as hard." She heard Monica say behind her. "I'm coming with you."

Laura whirled around, her eyes large as saucers. "Out of the question! You are not trained to fight!"

"She is right Monica." Addie shouted. "You don't know the first thing about fighting!"

She pointed at Laura. "Show me some of your moves!"

"What?" Laura looked at her incredulously.

She held out her hands. "Karate…Ti Kwan Do…whatever you do."

"Ok." Laura shrugged. She launched into a synchronization of kicks and aerials.

When she stopped, Monica walked past her. "Move aside lady! It's my turn!"

Her mouth dropped open as she saw Monica duplicate her moves. "Holy shit! How…?"

Monica laughed shaking her head. "I'm what you call a muscle mimic. I can duplicate any movement."

Laura stared at her smiling in disbelief. "Who in the hell have you been watching? Jet Li?"

"And Bruce Lee." She smiled proudly

Laura looked to Addie holding up her hands with anticipation. "What do you think?"

"Go save the people." She smiled knowingly. "It's what your mama would have done."

Laura turned to Monica. "Ok, monkey see, monkey do…lets go get you some armor." Monica ran to Laura, grabbing her arm excitedly.

"Be careful ladies!" Addie called after them. "And you can leave the babies here with me. I'll see to them."

Laura turned around, cocking her head inquisitively. "Are you sure you don't mind? Because I think we're wearing poor Heidi out."

"I raised three children and two grandchildren!" She told her firmly. "I think I can handle these boys for a little while. And if I run into any trouble, I'm sure I can find some duct tape around here."

Laura smiled giving her a hug. "Thank you. I'm so glad you're here."

She took Laura's hand giving it an affectionate pat. "And I am happy to be here. You all be careful now, you hear me?"

"We will Nana." Monica gave her grandmother a hug and they were off.

As she watched them leave, a mysterious air appeared around Addie. "And now it is time to deal with you, Phinneus Catherwood!"

* * *

"Dammit!" Peter shouted throwing down his PDA.

Micah turned around from Gates computer startled. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get a goddamn signal!" He shouted. "I have to get in touch with…"

"With who?" Micah stood up eyeballing him suspiciously, but Peter did not answer. "Peter, were you going to say Gabriel?"

Peter nodded uncomfortably. "Do _not_ even think about telling Laura!"

"Yeah, like I want to be the one to tell her." Micah put his hands on his hips shaking his head. "If she finds out she is going to pitch a serious fit!"

"I know! I know!" Peter retorted. "And with the mood she has been in lately, she will kick my ass into next week! But if I don't get a hold of Gabriel…"

Micah rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers holding out his hand. Peter looked at him oddly and handed him the PDA. He closed his eyes for a moment, then handed it back to him. "Here, it's fixed."

Peter looked at it then back up at Micah closing his eyes throwing his head back. "I can't believe I forgot about your power! Damn I'm an idiot!"

He turned glowering at him. "You're an even bigger idiot than you think…you have it too, remember?"

"Shit!" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Are we ready?" Hiro and Brandon asked coming through the door.

"I just have to send a text and we're out of here." Peter told him punching in numbers.

"You know, if she catches you your going to be in deep shit." Brandon warned him.

"Ya think?" Peter looked at his PDA as it started to blink. "Ah, fuck me! Message not sent! Where in the hell are you Gabriel!"

* * *

_Cairo, Egypt_

"Well, isn't this a mundane state of affairs." Adam leaned against the wall looking around the ballroom.

"Then why don't you leave." Gabriel replied in annoyance.

"Because I am the Vice President of the United States." He smiled. "It wouldn't be proper."

Gabriel took a sip of his champagne. "Well, as soon as the Prime Minister gets here and we do our hellos, I'm going to split before torpedo tits gets here."

Adam scanned the room. "Where is she? Trying to make herself look beautiful for you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "She is doing a photo shoot for Playboy near the Sphinx."

Adam's eyes widened. "Well, remind me to buy that issue when it comes out."

Gabriel shook his head glowering at him.

* * *

"Oh my God, would you look at that!" Elko marveled in awe as they entered the Grand Pharaoh Hotel. Laura had the team cloaked as party goers with invitations to the reception.

"We can sight see later guys." She told them sternly. "Right now we have to find that bomb and get the prisoners and all the guests out of here."

"Should we notify security about the bomb?" Monica asked.

Peter shook his head. "There are too many spies here for Catherwood. We are endangering ourselves as it is. Since he was able to get in here and plant a bomb, that means he has people working in here."

Monica nodded. "I didn't think of that."

Laura turned to her. "Will you be ready to defuse the bomb?"

Monica continued watching the video of a bomb diffusion on her iPod. "I hope so. I'll do my best."

Brandon came running up to the group. "Ok, the Prime Minister just arrived. Mohinder, you need to try to get him to come with us."

Mohinder nodded apprehensively. "I'll try not to sound like a raving lunatic in the process."

"Yeah, please see that you don't." Brandon jested him, then turned back to the others. "Tank, Elko, Hippy, Hiro and I will be in the ballroom waiting for word from you three on the status of the bomb."

He looked at Laura, but she was staring straight ahead in a dreamlike state. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Laura? Sis, you ok?" He asked, but she did not hear him. They all turned to see what she was looking at.

Gabriel stood just inside the door waiting with the others for the Prime Minister to arrive. Laura looked as if she were going to faint.

Peter walked up behind her placing his hand between her shoulders. "Are you going to be ok?"

Laura snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm fine." She continued to stare at him, intoxicatingly. She just wanted to run to him and hold him; but then she saw Angelina Lopez walk up next to him and she grew angry. She turned back to the others. "I knew he was going to be here; it's no big deal." She threw her sword over her shoulder. "Lets go." She took Peter and Monica down the corridor with her, looking back over her shoulder watching them standing there together as she walked away.

_

* * *

_

Air Force One

Catherwood picked up his phone. "Seneca? Do you have the Prime Minister in custody yet?"

"Negative sir." Seneca replied. "But I have received word that the rebels are here somewhere. They were detected about ten minutes ago."

Catherwood nodded leaning forward across the table. "Any sign of them yet?"

"No. She likely has them all cloaked." He pulled his gun from the drawer. "Shall I retrieve the prisoners?"

Catherwood nodded, leering malevolently. "Yes. But only one. If she continues, George Ryan will die tonight. This will do doubt bring you much satisfaction."

A smile spread across Seneca's face. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than killing that fucking asshole! I have waited for this day for fifteen years!"

"Then enjoy your moment." He grinned. "Keep me updated." Catherwood slammed down the phone.

"_PHINNEUS CATHERWOOD!"_ Hearing a shrill voice surrounding him, he was startled.

He looked around, but could not see anything. "Who's there?" Not seeing anybody there, he shook his head thinking perhaps he had imagined it.

As he lowered his head once again, he felt a slap which nearly knocked him out of his chair. He stood up in a rage. "_Whoever you are, show yourself_!" He demanded.

He could hear a voice hissing in his ear. _"I am here, Phinneus! Remember me?"_

A face materialized in front of him that was nearly as big as the office he sat in. He recognized the dark lady; eyes leering at him from her dark face and graying hair that surrounded her. As she spoke, her eyes were a deep yellow-green. Catherwood pulled back in fear. "NO!" He screamed. "Get away from me, you she-witch!" He reached into his drawer pulling out his gun.

"Do you think that's going to stop me?" The face sneered at him. "I know your pain and I know your deepest fears, Phinneus! And if you continue with your current path, I will return. I will haunt your dreams and your wake. You will never be free of me."

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ He screamed.

"Do not murder another prisoner!" The face continued to taunt him. _"You have been warned Phinneus Catherwood! You have been WARNED!" _Then in a swirling of air and a flash of yellow light, the face was gone.

Catherwood sat in a cold sweat. Looking down he could see he had soiled his drawers. "Shit!" He muttered to himself.

Slowly, he picked up the phone and dialed. "Seneca. I have had a change of plans…we will not be killing another prisoner tonight…Because I have my reasons Seneca…Do you think I give a flying fuck about your vengeance? Just return him to the other prisoners and enough with the bitching and moaning! I have a fucking headache!" He slammed down the phone placing his head in his hands.

Back at the Mojave Desert compound, Addie Dawson opened her eyes, coming out of her trance. "Well, that should hold him off for a while!" She smiled to herself and went back to her knitting.

* * *

Mohinder stood in the reception line as the Prime Minister and his wife made their way down the row meeting and greeting them along the way.

When it was his turn, Mohinder shook his hand, looked him in the eye and placing a piece of paper in his hand. He looked back up at Mohinder who simply nodded and was gone.

After making his way through the reception line, he excused himself making his way to the restroom to read the note.

"The note says you are in danger." He heard a voice, but it was coming from inside his head. "There is a man standing behind you. He is the same man who handed you the note. His name is Mohinder Suresh." The Prime Minister turned around and just as the voice told him, the same man was leaning against a wall. "Go with him. Do not speak to anyone. He will take you and your wife to a place where you will be safe."

The Prime Minister was not sure how to proceed. He looked at the man standing behind him. Though his face appeared to be kind, he was skeptical of their motives.

The man finally approached him. "Mr. Prime Minister. Please do not be frightened. But there is a bomb inside this building that is set to go off at eleven p.m. You are the target of a kidnapping plot. I will take you and your wife to a safe place and my people will get everybody out of this building."

He angrily grabbed Mohinder by the shirt collar sneering angrily. "Who in the hell are you?"

"My name is Mohinder Suresh." He replied kindly. "I am a genetics professor from Madras India. I understand your skepticism, but I can assure you we are not here to harm you. We are here to help you."

He eased up on his grasp, but still held on to Mohinder. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I know what you are." Mohinder replied. "Your name is Anhur Massri. You have a special gift. There is a man who steals powers from people like you that wants your gift and will kill you to get it."

He let go of Mohinder's shirt. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Mohinder held out his hands. "I am unarmed. If I was here to harm you I would not come unarmed, would I?"

He took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment. "I need to get to my wife."

"Lets go." Mohinder took his arm escorting him back to the reception.

* * *

Monica stood over the bomb looking at the configuration as Laura and Peter sat holding open the housing.

"So what do you think?" Laura looked up at Monica as she stared at the wires. "Do you think you can you defuse it?"

Monica shook her head hopelessly. "I don't know…there are more wires than in the video I watched and I don't want to cut the wrong wires. It is way too risky. I don't think I can do this."

"Can you try?" Peter asked with anticipation.

She shook her head dejectedly. "I don't think so. It's way too dangerous. I'm so sorry."

Laura stood putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. We can't do everything." She looked at Peter. "We need to get everybody out of this hotel."

"Why don't I try to freeze it?" He asked starting to put his hands over it.

"NO!" Laura shouted. "We don't know what kind of materials are in the bomb, Peter. It is possible freezing it could set it off!"

Peter put his hands down. "Your right. Ok, I need to signal Hiro…we need to get everybody out of this hotel."

"What about the Prime Minister?" Monica asked him.

"Mohinder has taken him and his wife to a safe place without being seen." He replied.

"Good!" Laura nodded. "Ok, you two go back to the party and get everybody out of here and I'll go downstairs and release the prisoners."

"Maybe I should go with you?" Peter suggested.

Laura shook her head. "No, you need to be there. Besides, since Monica is a rookie and I don't want her running around here alone. It would be better if you two go back to the gathering and I'll take care of the prisoners."

Monica placed her hands on Laura's shoulders. "Be careful!"

Laura nodded half-smiling. "You too. We'll meet up in the safe zone. Catherwood's people are all over the place, so you will need to cloak, Peter." She looked back up and giggled as she saw two Egyptian people standing in front of her. "Never mind…you got it covered."

"Don't I always?" He grinned. "Ok, lets go! Hurry." They ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

Gabriel left the restroom heading back toward the ballroom. As he started to walk through the door, he saw Angelina heading in the opposite door looking for him. "Shit!" He muttered. "I'm in no mood for this right now." He turned heading back up to his room.

Something made him turn around.

Through the glass in the adjoining catwalk, he saw her running; her dark braid flying behind her. He stopped and stared, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"_Laura._" He whispered stunned.

He took off running in her direction.

* * *

As Monica and Peter reached the ballroom, they met up with Brandon, Hiro, Tank, Elko and Hippy. "We couldn't defuse the bomb." Peter told them breathlessly. "We have exactly twenty minutes to get everybody out of here!"

"Where's Laura?" Hiro asked searching the room.

"She went down to the basement to free the inmates." Peter told him.

"You let her go alone?" Brandon asked him angrily. "I am going to go find her!" He started to run after her, but Peter stopped him.

"Laura knows what she is doing." He told Brandon firmly. "She can get the inmates out of there and out of the building before the bomb goes off."

Brandon nodded. "Ok, you're right. How much time do we have?"

Peter looked down at his watch. "Shit! We have eighteen minutes. Go stand by the exits and help everybody get out! I'm going to make an announcement." He turned and ran to the stage.

He ran onto the stage where the band was playing, grabbing a microphone away from one of the musicians.

"Everyone! May I have your attention! Will everybody please quickly and orderly exit the building. A bomb has been discovered and all guests need to evacuate immediately. Please move toward the exits and somebody will help you to safety." He sat the microphone down and helped the band off the stage.

As Hiro ran for the door, somebody grabbed him from behind. "Hello Carp!" Adam greeted him holding a pistol.

"Kensei!" Hiro whispered in shock.

Suddenly Adam's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over. Brandon was standing behind him with his fists extended. He looked down at Adam. "Hello Crap!" He looked at Hiro who smiled gratefully.

Peter came running up to them seeing Adam laying on the floor. "Holy shit! You KO'ed the Vice President!" He smiled up at him.

"Vice President my ass!" Brandon sneered. "All I see lying here is a piece of shit!"

Peter looked at Tank. "Do we have room for a government official back at the compound?"

"Government official?" He stared hard down at Adam. "That's not the Vice President! He looks like Doogie Houser!"

"He's four hundred years old." Hiro told him. "He is a very dangerous man."

Tank shook his head wrinkling his nose. "Nah. If he's our guest, he will conform, reform, or be chloroformed!"

Hiro continued looking down at him shaking his head.

* * *

Laura found the door where the prisoners were being held. With a small jolt she unlocked the door. She paused for a moment closing her eyes thinking of her father and friends in captivity. "I'm sorry guys. But you were right. This is what I have to do." She slowly opened the door.

The room was empty.

Laura looked around perplexed. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself.

Then she heard him. "Hello chosen one!"

She whirled around facing Catherwood's image behind her. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" She laughed spitefully. "I should have known this was one of your deceptions. And as always, you don't even have the balls to stand face to face with me!"

"Well, as much as I would like to be there, I am otherwise detained." His face leered at her. "But you will be happy to know I have elected not to kill one of your loved ones tonight."

Laura narrowed her eyes smiling suspiciously. "Yeah, ok. Just cut the shit, Catherwod. There is always another shoe ready to drop with you, so tell me; what kind of surprise do you plan on pulling out of your ass this time?" Catherwood began to laugh malevolently as Laura rolled her eyes. "Maniacal laughter…very cliché Phinneus! This is getting boring!"

"You know me well, chosen one." His face twisted into a smile. "I will not kill one of the prisoners, but I have chosen another victim; you."

Laura's eyes widened as the locks on the door bolted around her. "The bomb goes off in five minutes. If you can get yourself out of this, I will be thoroughly impressed. I will see you in hell!" He laughed spitefully as his face disappeared.

Laura ran for the door and tried it. It was locked completely shut. She looked at her watch, then closed her eyes dejectedly. "How in the fuck are you going to get yourself out of this one, Laura?"

* * *

Gabriel ran through the corridors looking for Laura. He paused for a moment by an elevator. "Where in the hell did you go?" He whispered aloud.

"Gabriel!" He looked up and saw Brandon and Peter coming toward him. "You need to get out of here man! This place is about to blow sky high." Brandon told him.

"Not without Laura!" He shouted. "She is around here someplace and I'm not leaving without her!"

"You saw her?" Peter marveled. "And you're still alive?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I said I saw her…she didn't see me. Look are you going to help me find her or not?"

All of the sudden the alarms began to sound as the guests were being escorted out of the building.

"We need to haul ass out of here!" Brandon grabbed Gabriel's arm. "I know my sister…she will get out of here."

"I told you!" Gabriel shouted. "I'm not leaving without my wife!" He ran away to find Laura.

"Gabriel!" Peter called after him. "Dammit!"

Brandon grabbed his arm. "We tried! It's his choice. Let him go…if she is here, he'll find her."

Peter nodded hesitantly. "Ok, you're right. Let's get out of here."

They ran for the exit, diving through the security doors just as the bomb went off.

* * *

Laura tried kicking in the door, but it was no use. It was solid steel. She leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. "If only I could walk through walls."

Then she stood up smiling to herself. Closing her eyes, she astral projected herself to the other side where she was able to open the door and let herself out. "Who says there is no _I_ in team?" She smiled to herself and ran out of the room searching for an exit.

The alarms begin to sound. Laura ran. She could hear the bomb going off and the heat beginning to rise around her. "Oh God!" She thought to herself tearfully. "I'm not going to make it." She began to kneel down to pray.

"No!" She whipped her head around as heard a voice shout at her. "There is no option for failure. Run Renshi! Run with everything you have!"

"Mr. Yamagati." Laura whispered looking around, but she could not see him.

"This way!" She heard his voice call to her again. She could see him at the end of the corridor.

Laura ran toward him just as the building began to crumble down around her. An explosion erupted behind her as she hurdled through the air landing on her feet near to where Mr. Yamagati had been standing. She covered her face with her forearm to shield her face from the heat as she heard him call to her again. "Laura!" She could see him beckoning her in front of a set of double doors. She ran toward him again as a storm of fire came from behind her. The doors got closer as a second explosion rocked the build propelling her forward.

Just as the building exploded into a fiery mass, Laura burst through the double doors as the explosion sent her hurling through the air. She landed several feet from where the building collapsed to the ground. She tumbled across the pavement, finally coming to a stop in a bloody, unconscious heap.

A man dressed all in black stood over her. He kneeled down turning her over running his fingers across her face which had been horribly bloodied and bruised by the explosion.

"There she is!" He whipped his head around as he saw four policemen running toward them. "The Marauder has fallen! I repeat! The Marauder has fallen!" He shouted into a walkie-talkie. "You there! Stop with your hands up!"

They began shooting at him as he held out his hands sending them all off their feet flying through the air away from them.

He turned around looking at Laura, then picked her up flinging her over his shoulder. He slowly levitated off the ground to the roof of an intact building disappearing into the night with her.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes startled. She was laying face up on the floor of a dark room as someone tended to her. They stopped as she began to sit up. "Where am I?" She whispered. "Who are you?"

He leaned forward, his face coming into the light. "Hello Laura." He whispered gently stroking her face.

Laura's eyes flew open in shock. "_Gabriel!_" She whispered.

**END OF PART 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**PART 8 – Heart to Heart

_November 21, 2012  
__Cairo, Egypt_

Brandon and Peter frantically searched the crowd outside the fallen hotel for Laura. They met up with Hiro who had taken the others back to the compound and then returned with Monica to aid in the search for Laura.

"Hiro, any sign of her?" Brandon asked him frantically.

Hiro shook his head sadly. "No. I am sorry. I have been through the crowd twice and I have not seen her."

Brandon lowered his head. "She had to of gotten out! She just had to."

Peter touched his shoulder. "Of course she did. Laura is resourceful. If there was a way, Laura found it. She's alive! I just know it!"

Monica came running up to them holding Laura's sword. "I just found this on the south end of the building near to a block of other hotels and restaurants."

Brandon smiled. "She got out! I knew it!"

Hiro looked around the crowd. "But where is she?"

Peter shook his head gravely. "Interpol is all over the place here guys. It is possible they captured her."

"No!" Hiro shouted. "Laura would never allow herself to be captured! She does not know how to fail!"

Brandon nodded in agreement. "Your right. Ok, Hiro, you and Peter team up and Monica, you come with me."

"Ok." Peter grabbed Hiro's arm. "We'll search around the front, you take the back. And stay away from the Interpol. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."

They all took off running in opposite directions.

* * *

Laura blinked her eyes several times. Was she dreaming? She had dreamed of this moment for two years; the moment she would face him again. But here he was sitting in front of her, more handsome than she ever remembered him. His eyes still made her 

melt when he looked at her just as they did the night they met when they seemed to penetrate her soul. His dark hair still was irresistibly touchable; how many hours she had spent running her fingers through it, she could not remember. The light streaks of gray around the temples made him even more amazingly enticing. Laura felt conflicted by the intense love for him and the overwhelming anger in her heart for the sadness he had bestowed upon her.

Still in shock, she tried to stand up, but her eyes rolled back in her head. He caught her as she fell to the floor and held onto her.

As he held her up, Gabriel held her tightly staring at her beautiful face. He could not believe she was real. Feeling her in his arms again his heart was overflowing with love. He wanted so much to hold her again and make love to her. But he knew she was angry. He could see the conflict in her eyes as she stared at him. Stroking her face gently he tried to revive her. Finally her eyes blinked as she started to come to. She continued to stare up at him.

"Laura." He whispered touching her face leaning in to kiss her.

He was quickly taken aback when Laura hauled back and socked him square in the jaw pulling away from him abruptly.

"Ouch!" Gabriel shouted. "What the hell did you have to go and do that for?"

Laura stood glaring daggers at him rubbing her knuckles. "What did you think I was going to do, Gabriel? Fall into your arms and beg you to take me right here? God, you're an ass!"

"Did you have to hit me?" He retorted.

"No." She shook her head angrily folding her arms in front of her. "I guess I could have strung you up by your nuts!"

Gabriel closed his eyes exhaling with exasperation, then opened them again looking at her half smiling. "How are you Laura?" He asked her softly.

Laura shook her head incredulously. "How am I? Wow Gabriel! Could you possibly be more trite! You want to know how I am Gabriel?" She shouted. "I'll tell you what! Next time I cry myself to sleep at night, how about if I call you and tell you how I am! Oh! I know…how about the next time I wake up in the morning and I reach for you only to find myself laying in cold emptiness, maybe _then_ I'll let you know how I am!" She folded her arms walking toward him angrily. "Or how about next time I look at your son and I cry because he looks just like his daddy, what if I call you and tell you how I'm doing? Dammit Gabriel! How in the _fuck_ do you think I am?"

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "Look, this isn't easy on either of us."

"Really! Ya think?" She laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I see your Irish temper is as powerful as ever." He laughed softly. "Laura, I know you're pissed off at me, and Lord knows you have every reason to be! But do you think I left you and Seth because I wanted to?"

Laura shook her head tearfully. "I don't know, Gabriel. I just don't think I know you anymore."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Laura, I am still the same man you married!"

"Are you, Gabriel?" She angrily broke away from him. "Because the man I married promised to love me and stand by me no matter what!" She held out her hands at her side. "Well, I think this qualifies as the no matter what! You walked away from us Gabriel! You left me when I needed you!" She walked over and stood in front of him. "Look at me, Gabriel. Look what you have done to me! Look what I have become! I am angry, and mean; and I am so bitter. You did this to me Gabriel! You did this!"

"I am looking at you." He told her softly. "You are still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And right now I love you more than I ever have before." His eyes began to brim over with tears. "Do you think you are the only one going through hell?" He shook his head sadly. "Laura, every night when I go to bed, there is a picture of you and Seth that I pull out and look at. I keep it hidden under my bed inside a box with a false bottom so nobody can ever find it. I look at the two of you and I pray to God that he is watching out for you and then I cry myself to sleep. The two of you are the only thing that keeps me going in this hell I am surrounded with."

"But that's only when you're alone, right?" As she spoke her voice was soft and bitter.

Gabriel shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that no-talent, silicone and collagen injected, stiletto-heeled, hoochie-mama you're all over the place with!" She sneered angrily.

"Oh, common Laura!" He shouted. "You don't seriously think I'm sleeping with her, do you?"

"I don't know Gabriel!" She retorted. "But you sure as hell don't go through any trouble to hide it, do you?"

"Laura…" He tried to grab her hand.

"No!" She slapped his hands away. "Can you imagine how much it hurts when I turn on a TV and I see her hanging all over your arm and you walking beside her smiling? My God Gabriel! You are such an asshole!"

"Laura, it's all for show!" He replied softly. "Why do you think the papers call me a playboy? Do you think it's because I sleep with a different woman every night? No, it's because I can't pretend I care about another woman! I am always with a different woman because it is an act! The only woman I have ever loved and will ever love is you!"

He pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately.

* * *

Adam's eyes fluttered open. He had maintained his disguise as the Vice President, but was not familiar with his surroundings. Sitting up on the cot he was laying on, he looked around the dark room which had no windows. "Am I in a cave?" He whispered aloud.

"No, you are in a home built into a hillside." He turned around to see an older gentleman sitting next to the bed he was laying on.

"Who in the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Well, right now I am the difference between life and death for you." He grinned showing two rows of teeth that reminded Adam of a shark.

Adam began to laugh derisively. "You really don't think you can kill _me_, do you? You obviously haven't been informed of my abilities."

"Oh, I know all about you, Mr. Monroe." He leered. "I know you can regenerate and I know you are over five-hundred years old. But apparently you haven't been informed of _my_ abilities." He picked up a 9mm pistol and shot at a melon causing it to break apart and splatter all over the wall. "Any questions?"

Adam gulped nervously. "Did you have that little demonstration set up on my account?'

"Uh huh." He nodded. "The name is Hank Rogers. Folks call me Tank." He racked his pistol aiming it at his head. "But if you even so much as try to escape or bring harm to these fine people, then you can call me your judge, jury and executioner."

"Are you fucking insane?" They both turned around where Kevin was standing in the doorway. "Shooting a gun inside? Somebody could have gotten killed."

Tank nodded cynically. "That's the whole point, asshole."

Kevin stared at Adam in shock. "Aren't you the Vice President?"

Adam nodded. "Indeed I am and these people are holding me here against my will."

Tank rolled his eyes. "Oh cut the shit!"

"Is this true?" Kevin stared at Tank accusingly. "Are you keeping the Vice President of the United States as a captive in this camp?"

"No, we are holding an incredibly stupid asshole named Adam Monroe here to keep the world safe from him!" Tank snarled at him. "Go ahead Adam! Show him your pretty face."

Adam shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about! I am the Vice President of the United States of America."

Kevin stared at Tank incredulously. "Are you fucking insane? You realize you have caught a tiger by its tail!"

"No, I have caught a lying fruitcake by his balls!" He retorted. "Common Monroe…show the nice gentleman what you really are."

"Yes Adam. Show us who you really are." Adam's eyes widened when he saw Addie standing in the doorway.

"You!" He whispered.

"Who were you expecting?" She smiled. "The President?"

Kevin looked from Adam and back to Addie. "What is going on here?"

Addie ignored him but continued looking at Adam severely. "Well, common boy! Show these people who you really are."

Adam slowly morphed into his own form as Kevin stood in shock. "Oh my God! It's true. It's all true."

Adam smiled at them. "Yes, it is true. The President is a shape shifter and thanks to him imbuing me with the power, I am too. And like he said, you have caught a tiger by the tail. What are you going to do when Catherwood and his people come looking for me?"

Tank picked up a rifle, racking it. "Bring em on!"

* * *

"This is where I found her sword." Monica told Brandon as they stood about one-hundred feet from where the building had fallen.

Brandon looked down pointing to a spot on the ground. "There is blood here. She's hurt!" He searched around frantically. "Where in the hell did she go?"

Monica placed a supportive hand on his arm. "We'll find her. She has a destiny to fulfill. God doesn't take us anywhere without carrying us through."

Brandon shrugged. "If you want to believe that, go right ahead."

Monica looked up at him shocked. "You don't believe in God?"

"I believe in God." He scoffed. "I believe we do his work but when we need him the most he bails on us."

Monica shook her head slowly. "That is not true. How can you say that?"

"How can your faith be so strong after what happened to you?" Brandon asked incredulously. "In hurricane Katrina you lost your mother and your chance for a good future. Where was God then?"

Monica stopped walking as she turned and stared at him with determination. "Where was God? God was helping those who couldn't help themselves. He was protecting the children and the elderly. And he was taking those home who sought him at their time of need. Brandon, God is good! Every good thing comes from God. He does not bestow evil upon us. You know this as well as I do!"

Brandon looked into her eyes. "Somehow when you say it, I can almost believe it."

"Well, believe it." She replied tenderly. "Because it's the truth. Maybe I'm here to bring you back."

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here." He smiled softly.

Monica blushed and looked down. Then she looked up smiling happily. "Brandon, there's footprints here. It looks like somebody carried her away."

"Let me see that." He studied the footprints closely then looked up smiling.

"What is it?" She asked hopefully.

"I only know one person that has feet like this." He chuckled. "I think they belong to my brother-in-law."

Monica's eyes widened. "If it is, maybe she doesn't want us to come looking for her."

Brandon shook his head. "Oh trust me…my sister is stubborn as hell and she can…and does hold a grudge until she turns blue. If they are together, she is probably beating on his ass with an ancient oynk up one side of Cairo and back across the other."

Monica nodded quickly. "We better hurry then." Brandon grabbed her hand as they ran in the direction of the footprints.

* * *

Gabriel and Laura continued to kiss feverishly. He pushed her up against a wall as Laura closed her eyes overcome with desire. Feeling him against her again, Laura felt weak; completely engulfed with love and passion for him as she felt his touch. She felt him reaching inside her shirt, overwhelming her with yearning.

Then she abruptly shoved him away from her, slapping him across the face as he began to laugh. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" She spat at him.

"Oh common Laura! You want me as bad as I want you." He laughed breathlessly at her. "You seem to forget that I know your body. I can also hear what is going on inside of you and right now your blood is racing and your heart is beating out of control." He walked closer to her. "And your cheeks are flushed. Yeah, I remember…when you get incredibly horny your cheeks turn bright pink."

He tried to reach for her, but she pulled away shaking her head. "Wanting you has never been the issue, Gabriel. And you are right. Right now I want you so bad I am about to explode." She held up her hands shrugging. "So we give in to passion and we make love; and then what? I'm still out there with Peter, Brandon, Hiro and the resistance fighting the war. And you are still going to be in Washington playing Catherwood's bitch!"

Gabriel stared angrily at her. "Is that what you think about me?" He shouted. "That I am his bitch?"

Laura shook her head. "I just call em as I see em."

Gabriel grabbed her shoulders sneering with anger. "How dare you!"

"If it's not true, than prove it to me!" She challenged him. "I will fall on this floor with you right now and make love with you until the sun comes up if you tell me you will come back with me and fight beside us! Help us win this war, Gabriel. We need you." She stood in front of him looking into his eyes. "I need you."

He shook his head sadly. "Laura, I want to be with you more than you could possibly know." He took her face in his hands. "But I can't, baby."

Laura turned and walked away laughing. "Of course you can't. Your daddy has you by what is left of your balls."

"He is not my father, Laura!" Gabriel shouted. "Ok, maybe five-hundred years ago he might have been, but I'm not convinced of that shit! And even if it's true, the only father I have ever known is Harold Gray!"

"Then if he doesn't have a hold on you, come with me!" She implored him.

Gabriel closed his eyes exasperated. "Laura, you don't understand why I am doing this! Catherwood wants to kill you and take Seth. Rather he admits it or not, he sees you as a threat. He knows the prophecy is coming and he knows you are destined to kill him. He wants you dead. But he will not harm you or Seth if I stay beside him!"

Laura cocked her head smiling sardonically. "So if he doesn't want to kill me, then why did he set up a trap in the hotel basement and lock me inside as the hotel exploded."

Gabriel's face fell. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about intel we received telling us there were twenty-five people locked in the basement of this hotel. When I found the holding cell, I went in to free the prisoners, and there was Catherwood's hideous face was staring back at me. He locked all the doors behind me and told me if I could get out of this one he would be impressed. I astral projected outside the door to free myself and as I was running for safety the hotel was literally falling down around me. I thought I was a goner, but Mr. Yamagati's spirit guided me to the exit. The next thing I remember was waking up here with you."

Gabriel shook his head angrily. "My God. He lied to me!"

"You trusted a rattlesnake not to bite you and look what happened." She replied spitefully. "Gabriel, did you really think he would keep his word? This is a man who brought his wife back from the dead only to kill her after he got tired of her a few days later. This whole thing was a ruse to kidnap the prime minister and to lure us here to kill us. He is the devil himself Gabriel."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Laura, I swear I didn't know he was going to do this."

"I know baby." She shook her head touching his face. "I know you would never hurt me. But Gabriel, if you stay with him eventually he is going to kill you. You can't protect me from him because he will keep trying to kill me no matter what he has told you." She took his face in her hands looking into his eyes. "Please Gabriel. Come back to us. Come back to me." Her eyes began to brim over with tears. "I love you."

He pulled her in as they began to kiss once again. Picking her up by the waist, Laura wrapped her legs around him. They continued kissing he carried her to the cot.

The door burst open. "Oh, Gabriel!" Angelina came running through the door. "Thank God you are ok!" She ran throwing her arms around him knocking Laura out of the way in the process. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Laura stood up, her green eyes blazing. "Excuse me! Can't you see we are kind of busy here!"

"Who are you?" She demanded then turned to Gabriel. "Who is this woman?"

"This is my wife." He smiled proudly at Laura who stood next to him smiling triumphantly.

"You're _married_?" She screamed at Gabriel.

"I told you I wasn't emotionally available." He shrugged.

Angelina looked closely at Laura. "Oh my God! You are The Marauder!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I have no idea where that nickname came from, but that's what they call me."

"I gave it to you." Gabriel smiled. "It kind of fits, don't you think?"

Laura smiled. "A little pretentious, but it works."

"You are a terrorist!" Angelina pointed at Laura.

"Yeah, well you're a piss-poor actress…what's your point?" Laura retorted as Gabriel bit his cheeks to keep from laughing.

Angelina gasped. "How dare you!"

Laura shrugged. "Hey, if I had my sword here, I could slice your tits open and watch all the silicon ooze out. But Egypt already has a huge river called the Nile and you ain't Cleopatra, honey." She reached out to slap Laura who immediately grabbed her hand. She held onto it shaking her head at her. "Don't even try it babe! You don't know how far out of your league you are!"

"Are you going to kill me too?" She hissed. "Like you did the first lady?"

"I don't need to." Laura smirked. "Eventually all that collagen and silicon will do you in.

She turned to Gabriel angrily. "Are you just going to stand there and let her talk to me like this?"

Gabriel stared at her amused. "Yeah, that's pretty much the plan."

"You are married to a murderer!" She screamed. "She is a terrorist, Gabriel! How can you love her?"

"Oh common…you know you are just dying to play me in the movie." Laura scoffed at her.

Gabriel walked toward her slowly his eyes filled with malice. "My wife is not a terrorist. She is a freedom fighter. She is fighting for people with special abilities." The expression on his face changed as his voice took on a malevolent tone. "People like me." He raised his hand and a jar flew off a shelf smashing into a wall. Angelina looked up at him terrified. "I used to be a murderer. I killed people with abilities to gain their abilities for myself." A ball of fire appeared in his hand.

She stared up at him horrified. "You are one of them!"

Laura stared at Gabriel. "Let me guess; you didn't meet this one at the library?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, I am one. And so is the President. And so is the Vice President and almost all of his cabinet members are vols."

Laura stood next to Gabriel looking at her. "Not only that, but the President is a five-hundred year old man-beast who can take different shapes. He murdered the real President Hart on Election night and then killed his own wife."

She shook her head in disbelief. "This is not true what you tell me! How can a man take on different forms?"

"Like this." Laura demonstrated by changing into Gabriel…then into President Hart. And finally into Angelina before changing back to herself.

Angelina fainted.

Laura smiled up at Gabriel. "Do you think we overwhelmed her?"

Gabriel laughed. "I think we scared the living shit out of her."

Laura kissed him softly grabbing his hands. "Lets go."

Gabriel looked at her sadly shaking his head. "I can't."

Laura's face fell. "What do you mean you can't? Before she came along, you were ready to come with me."

"No." He replied taking her face in his hands. "I love you more than you will ever know. But the only way I can know for sure that you and Seth will be safe is if I stay where I am watching out for you."

Laura's tears began to fall. "Gabriel, Catherwood is never going to stop trying to kill me! You can't protect me. Please baby. Come with me. I can't take another day without you!"

"I can't baby." He began to cry. "Please understand."

"No!" Laura shook her head pulling away from him. "I won't understand. I will never understand how you can say you love me but put so much pain in my heart." She walked closer to him. "I am going to give you a choice right now Gabriel." She morphed into an Egyptian woman. "I am going to regroup with Peter and Brandon outside the hotel. I will wait for you for exactly ten minutes. If you come with me, we will be together to love each other again and raise our son. If after ten minutes comes and goes if you do not show up…" Her tears rolled heavily down her cheeks. "…I will be filing for divorce." She turned heading for the door.

"Laura…" He whispered.

She turned around one more time. "Ten minutes Gabriel! Starting now!" She walked out the door.

Gabriel stood alone watching her leave. He looked at Angelina laying on the floor. "Well, this is a no-brainer." He turned and headed out the door after Laura.

As he opened the door, Catherwood and Seneca stood in his path. "Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel stared at them in shock. "What in the hell are you two doing here?"

"Oh, just testing your loyalties." Catherwood smiled. "You failed miserably."

"Yeah, well you are a fucking liar!" Gabriel shouted. "I came with you to protect my wife and child! And you tried to kill her tonight! When I came with you, you promised she would be safe, you lying sack of shit!"

Catherwood held out his hands smiling blamelessly. "As your wife said, you made a deal with the devil! I am the master of lies. But it doesn't matter, because as of now, you are relieved of your duties as White House Press Secretary."

"No! Please!" Gabriel laughed spitefully. "It doesn't matter…I was about to quit anyway."

"Well, I said YOU were relieved of your duties." Catherwood replied. "But I said nothing about Gabriel Gray resigning."

Gabriel stared at him confused. He looked at Seneca who began to laugh maliciously as he morphed into Gabriel. "NO!" Gabriel shouted. "You son of a BITCH!" He lunged for Seneca, but he was stopped by Catherwood.

"But you will be happy to learn you will not be alone in captivity." He grinned. "You will be joining your friends in the basement. But not to worry. I will come and visit you often."

"You mother-fucker!" Gabriel screamed. "You will die for this."

"Oh yawn." Catherwood pretended to be bored. "How many times have I heard _that_ one the last five-hundred years!" He pointed to Gabriel. "Take him away."

Two of his henchmen came grabbing Gabriel by the arms as he struggled to get away. "Don't bother using your powers." Seneca grinned. "We have you blocked."

"LAURA!" He screamed. "LAURA! Please!"

"She can't hear you!" Catherwood chided him. "And now she is going to be leaving you forever thinking you chose us over her pathetic little existence. Boo-hoo! Good-bye Gabriel. I'm sorry things didn't work out, my son."

The henchmen took Gabriel away with him screaming.

Catherwood looked at Seneca who was lustfully staring at Angelina laying on the floor. He looked up at Catherwood who slowly nodded. Seneca approached her lying there holding her across his lap stroking her face. "Angelina, baby. Please wake up."

She slowly began to come to as her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Seneca, still disguised as Gabriel, then pulled away in horror. "Get away from me, you swine! You are evil."

Seneca looked down at her oddly. "What's the matter?"

"You are one of them!" She screamed. "And so is your wife!"

"What are you talking about?" He shook his head. "I don't have a wife!"

Angelina looked around. "Where is the woman who was here with you?"

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" He asked her laughing. "There is no woman with me, but you. When I couldn't find you after the hotel fell down, I was scared to death. It made me realize how much I care for you."

Her eyes lit up. "So, almost losing me made you realize you love me?"

"Yeah." He smiled nodding. "And I would like to take you back the plane and show you how much." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, Gabriel!" She pulled him into a kiss as Catherwood shook his head and left.

* * *

Laura stood out front of the hotel waiting. She had reconnected with Peter, Hiro, Brandon and Monica who were all disguised as locals watching the rescue crews working into the night.

Monica watched as she sadly looked down at her watch. She gently placed her hand on Laura's arm. "Maybe we should give him a few more minutes. After all, there's a lot of activity going on around here."

She shook her head. "No. He made his choice. He chose to stay and not come with me."

"I'm sorry sis." Brandon hugged her as did Hiro and Peter.

Laura smiled sadly. "It's ok. It's time to move on now. Just like he has moved on from me." She smiled at Hiro. "Take us home."

Hiro nodded sadly as they all grouped together teleporting back to the compound.

**END OF PART 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 9 – Few Are the Choices We Are Given

_November 24, 2012  
__White House Catacombs, Washington DC_

"Rise and shine!" George heard the sound of Seneca's spine chilling voice call out from the entryway. "You have a new roommate!"

George climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, then quickly making his way to the common room. The others quickly filed in where Seneca stood holding a beaten and bloodied Gabriel up by the scruff of his neck.

"What the hell did you do to him!" George shouted as Seneca shoved a barely conscience Gabriel toward him where he fell to the floor.

"Well, our boy seems to have developed a case of separation anxiety from his love and was getting ready to leave our little organization to return to her." He laughed cynically. "Of course we aren't going to allow that to happen!"

"You beat him within an inch of his life!" Niki shouted as Claude and Nathan carried him to the sofa. "Was that really necessary?"

"No." He leaned against the wall cleaning out his fingernails with a knife. "But I have been dying to do it for a long time, so it was a wonderful moment for me."

"You are a fucking asshole, Jones!" Claude shouted.

"Yeah…maybe." He scoffed. "But I can walk out this door and you can't, Claude Raines!"

"Then why don't you get the fuck out of here!" Nathan sneered.

Seneca took three steps forward. "Because I know my very presence annoy the shit out of you!" He gave a laughing sneer then looked at his watch. "But, you get your wish, because I have a press conference tonight." Everyone's face dropped as he morphed into Gabriel. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to address the nation about the Prime Minister being kidnapped by the rebel forces; of course, that is after my date with my hot tamale; after which I hope to announce my engagement to the whole country. Including my…excuse me, HIS soon-to-be ex-wife!"

George stepped forward. "Seneca, I am begging you not to do this. My daughter does not know he is with us in captivity and this will completely devastate her."

"That, my old friend is entirely the point." He smiled caustically.

"You son of a bitch!" George shouted. "My daughter has never done a thing in her life to hurt you. Your issue is with me, not my daughter. Whatever you have to say or do, take it out on me! Do not do this to her."

"Perhaps your daughter has not done anything to me personally." Seneca retorted cynically. "But she is a thorn in our side, therefore she is the enemy. Your daughter will die, Ryan. It is just a matter of time." He began to turn to leave. "And wouldn't it be so poetic if she is killed at the hands of her true love?" He laughed bitterly. "He comes back to the woman he loves. She rushes into his arms; only to be rammed through her heart with her own sword!"

"No!" Gabriel screamed as he came to. "Don't you lay a hand on my wife!"

"Well, your wife is very beautiful." He smiled thoughtfully. "Maybe I will just have my way with her; and _then_ I'll kill her." Gabriel tried to lunge for him, but he quickly fell to the ground as Seneca continued to laugh. "Well, as much as I am having enjoying you the hilarity with you fine people, it is time for my afternoon nap." He looked at Gabriel scornfully. "Which you won't be taking alone." He quickly walked into the elevator and he was gone.

Nathan, Claude, and George all gathered around Gabriel as Niki brought some damp rags and bandages. Gabriel tried to sit up, but he was too badly beaten. "That son of a bitch!" He screamed. "If he lays a hand on Laura…"

"She'll cut it off before he has a chance to get near her." George replied.

"Don't try to talk." Claude told him. "You're going to be fine mate, but you need to take it easy."

"Oh God Laura." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

_November 24__th__, 2012  
__Mojave Desert, California_

_Peter's Journal_

_It has been two days since our raid on the Grand Pharaoh hotel in Egypt. Things have been quiet here at the compound. We take turns guarding Adam Monroe to ensure he doesn't escape. So far he has been cooperative. He expects that Catherwood will find him. We all think Catherwood threw him under a bus. _

_I have not spoken to my mother since she returned to the compound after our raid on Baton Rouge. She has kept to herself and not made waves. Right now I don't feel I am able to speak to her. If it was not for her giving up our location, we would still have Niki, Nathan, George, and Claude among us. I would be holding my baby daughter and _

_Noah would still be alive. Though I am still angry with her for the way she sold us all out, I am conflicted in my feelings. She is my mother and no matter what she has done, I still love her. _

_We are all adjusting to life here at the compound. It is a large home they have built here as their militia was once larger and it is comfortable. But nothing replaces the feeling of having your own home and space. We hope to bring the world back to normal so the general population will not fear us. Maybe then we can have our lives back someday._

_Though the toll has been difficult on us all, I worry the most about Laura. Since returning from the raid, she has stayed in her room with only Brandon and Seth in and out to see her. Sometimes I can hear her thoughts and her tears and I can feel her pain. The sadness in her heart has renewed itself. She has lost him all over again._

_However, I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. I don't believe Gabriel would rather have Laura divorce him than to stay behind with Catherwood. I understand his need to protect his wife and son, yet the Gabriel I know would not have let Laura walk away from him like that. _

_And, as always, every morning I wake up hoping that this will be the day I am reunited with my wife, brother and child. There is not a moment that goes by that I do not think of them; wondering what they are doing. But every day we move on. It is all we can do._

_Peter Petrelli_

* * *

_November 24, 2012_

Peter closed his journal and set it on the table. "Is she awake yet?" Peter asked Brandon as he came through the door holding Seth's hand.

Brandon shook his head. "She's still sleeping, or pretending anyway. It's hard to tell." He picked Seth up smiling at him. "I heard my little dude scampering around so I brought him out here with me so she could sleep."

"It's been two days." Monica sat down next to Peter on the sofa. "Maybe somebody should go talk to her."

"No." Brandon replied. "She needs to work this through on her own. When Gabriel left her two years ago, she kept to herself for nearly three weeks."

"Actually, it was two weeks and five and a half days." They were all stunned to see Laura standing in the doorway showered and fully dressed.

"MOMMY!" Seth jumped up and ran to her as Laura knelt down scooping him up in her arms.

"Hey bug-a-boo!" She hugged him tightly. "You are just growing so fast I hardly recognized you! Pretty soon you are going to be taller than mommy."

Brandon placed a supportive arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure your ok, sis? Maybe you need to take a little more time to get this out of your system"

She smiled up at him sadly. "Brandon, if I waited for my heart to mend, I would never come out of there. What's done is done. I gave Gabriel a choice, he chose to stay behind and not come back to me. I've got to move on now."

"Something about this doesn't feel right." Peter said softly then looked up at the others. "Does anybody else feel this way?"

"What do you mean?" Monica asked him.

Peter looked up. "I just don't get why Gabriel would risk divorce when given the choice. I just have been having a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Yeah, well if I went with every bad feeling I have, I would never get any sleep." Laura scoffed. "Look, he made his choice, it's over and done. I am now Laura Ryan, single woman and he is Gabriel Gray, White House playboy. He seems to love his new role and I'm just going to have to get used to it."

"You really don't believe that do you?" Peter shook his head incredulously. "After all you two have been through for each other, do you really think he would be so shallow to leave you for some tool hungry skank with fake tits, do you?"

"Peter, I don't know." Laura replied exasperated. "All I know is I am here, he is there. I gave him a choice and he chose to walk away. It is what is and it is time to move on."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Kevin sat next to her smiling at the group.

"How can _you_ help?" Brandon asked him irritably.

He scowled at Brandon and turned to Laura. "I talked to my buddy in LA. He knows a lawyer in the Cayman Islands who can handle your divorce with complete anonymity. All Gabriel has to do is sign the papers and you're a free woman."

Laura's eyes looked sad. "Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that." Kevin smiled.

"Ok, tell me where to sign and let's get this over with." She looked down at Seth. "Can you show mommy how to go potty?"

Seth looked up at Laura nodding quickly as Laura picked him up and left the group.

"You are some piece of work!" Brandon shook his head slowly at Kevin. "The corpse of her marriage isn't even cold yet and you are already making your move on my sister. Can't you see her heart is breaking over this?"

Kevin took a deep breath. "Look, I know you don't like me Brandon. I don't know what I did to make you dislike me; maybe we somehow got off on the wrong foot. But your sister came to me to ask me to help her with her divorce because I am a lawyer. I told her I am not a divorce attorney, but that I would get in touch a friend who has connections so the media doesn't get wind of this and put Gabriel through the wringer. I have made no secret that I am attracted to your sister. She is a beautiful and desirable woman who would stir feelings in just about any straight man. But I also know she is going through hell in making the decision to end her marriage. I may be a lot of things, but I am not an asshole and I sure as hell would not disrespect your sister by trying to get her into bed at this time in her life!" Kevin stood up and started to walk away.

"Kevin." Brandon stood up and walked after him.

"What?" He stopped walked and turned around angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry." Brandon smiled apologetically. "It's just that the first night you got here, you started asking me all about Laura. And truth be told I haven't had much contact with you since then because we got propelled right into this whole Egypt thing and the next thing I hear out of you is you telling my sister you can help her with her divorce. I guess I jumped to conclusions."

Kevin smiled nodding. "It's cool Brandon. You're protecting your sister. I get it. And maybe it wasn't real appropriate timing the way I made my interest known. She is a beautiful lady and I guess I was just immediately bowled over. What man wouldn't be?"

Brandon gave a soft laugh. "Well, I have to agree with you. If she wasn't my sister I would probably be right there with you." He turned and looked at Peter. "I still can't figure out why you never tried to hook up with her."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Why does everybody assume that just because she is beautiful I have to be attracted to her? When I first met her, I immediately felt a sisterly connection to her. I mean, we might as well be twins. We were born on the exact same day and have multiple powers. But we are not even related."

"Except by Marriage." Peter turned around to see Angela entering the room. "She is your sister by marriage."

Without saying a word, Peter angrily stood walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Brandon shook his head walking away from her."

"Well, I guess I'm still the leper of this group." Angela shook her head sorrowfully to Kevin as she left the room.

* * *

Peter walked outside to the front of the compound. He sat on a rock taking a deep breath. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

"You are going to walk right back in that house and you are going to forgive her!" He heard Addie say to him.

Peter turned around and saw her sitting on a rock. "I didn't see you over there." He replied startled to see her.

She stood up and approached him slowly. "Oh, I have a way of just popping up out of nowhere."

"Well, with all due respect, I will not be forgiving my mother." Peter shook his head determinedly. "It is because of her that my wife is not beside me with my daughter! I don't have my brother and Laura's father is lost to her; not to mention her husband!"

"You know all that, do you?" Addie replied shaking her head. "You think you can see the whole picture and you know exactly where your mother's head was."

Peter tried to keep his temper in check. "Look…Addie. You are a very kind woman and you have done a lot for Micah and Niki in the past. But this is territory you know absolutely nothing about. My mother has committed a lot of crimes against this family and she has hurt every single one of us! I'm sorry, but I am through with her."

"We'll just see about that!" Addie grabbed Peter's hand. Peter suddenly felt himself being pulled through what one could only be described as a vortex.

"What in the hell are you doing to me?" He screamed. Addie just looked at him, but said nothing. Suddenly the whirling wind stopped as Peter opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings, which were vaguely familiar to him. "This is our house in New York." Peter wandered around. He walked into the living room where he saw his mother sitting on the sofa sobbing. "Mom?"

"She can't hear you." Addie told him gently. "This is just images of what has past."

"What is the point of all this?" Peter demanded.

"So you can see you mother has had to make some cruel choices for which she has had to live with." Addie told him firmly.

"This looks like what she was wearing the day my father died." He said looking at Angela softly.

"Angela, have you made your choice?" He heard another voice in the room. Phinneus Catherwood. Next to him stood Daniel Linderman.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. "You have given me an impossible choice." Tears fell from her face profusely. Angela was clearly in anguish.

Catherwood began to chuckle. "It is not impossible at all. Your husband, or one of your sons. You may either chose to end your husband's life, or chose between your two sons. Either way, one of them is going to die today. Make a choice, Angie."

Daniel stood next to her. "Angela, there is only one choice here. You must choose Arthur. Nathan already is a shoe in for the White House, but none of it will come to pass without Peter's role in all of this. Arthur has already lived his life. He has given you two sons. Their future has been cemented in stone." He placed his hand on her arm. "If here were standing here, it is what he would tell you to do!"

Angela looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. "How can you align yourself with this monster! You don't think when he is through with you he is going to kill you as well!" She stepped up to Catherwood, then reached out slapping him across the face. "I have made my decision Catherwood! Take my life! Let my son's and my husband live."

Catherwood only shook his head. "That is not an option you have been given. And you have exactly thirty seconds to decide or I will kill all three of them!"

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, her voice filled with anguish.

"Because my dear Angela…" He grinned caustically. "…you have helped keep my son from me all these years. So, as your punishment, you must give up one of your own."

"Angela…" Daniel implored her. "Please."

"Damn you to hell, Daniel!" She sobbed. She looked up at Catherwood. "I cannot wait until George Ryan's daughter comes into her powers and on the day of the prophecy kills you where you stand, you cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch!"

Catherwood only nodded. "What is your decision Angela?"

She closed her eyes. "Forgive me Arthur." She whispered. Again she opened her eyes looking up at Catherwood, her face crumpling with devastation as she spoke. "Take my husband. Spare my boys, you unspeakable bastard."

Catherwood smiled simply. "Consider it done." He looked at Linderman. "Ok. You have work to do Daniel. In six months you have a city to blow up. I suggest you get busy." He quickly walked from the room as Angela fell to the floor in anguished tears.

Peter stood watching the scene with tears. "Oh my God!" He whispered looking at Addie. "I had no idea."

Addie nodded. "Your Mother is a strong woman. She made her choice and had to learn to live with it. Your mother went through hell that moment, but she did the only thing she could do and that was move on and be strong for her family." Again she grabbed Peter's hand and took him back through the vortex. This time Peter recognized the compound in Saskatchewan, Canada where they all habituated after fleeing Japan.

"Why are we here?" Peter asked still in shock from the last reveal.

"It is time for you to see the big picture." She told him softly still holding onto his hand.

They stood in the apartment Angela and George shared during their time there. She lay there sleeping as Catherwood's image stood before her.

"Angela." Catherwood's voice echoed through the room. Angela woke up with a start, screaming as she saw him looming before here.

"No! Go away!" She shouted at him then turned to George. "George! Wake up!"

The room rang with Catherwood's baleful laughter. "He can't hear you, Angela. Only you can hear me. I am inside your mind. You had to know that I would be back again one day. It is now time for you help me take care of the chosen one!"

Angela stood up. "I have paid my consequences to you once! Leave my family be!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Angela." He replied. "You see, Laura Ryan is too strong in power and strength. I cannot defeat her. So I need to hit her where she will feel it the worse; her heart."

"What are you saying?" Angela whispered.

"I am saying I intend to take away everybody that means anything to her." He sneered. "And you are going to be instrumental in helping me do so!"

Angela's mouth tightened in defiance. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will begin to take away all that you hold dear." Catherwood grinned cruelly. "But, just so we are clear, as we speak, your son and my former running mate Nathan is here with me. He will be my guest and be well treated as long as you do as I ask."

"What are you talking about?" Angela shook her head with confusion. "I just saw Nathan a few hours ago!"

"That, my dear was your friend and mine, Adam Monroe." He laughed malevolently. "I have given him the gift of illusion. He will be stepping in as not to alert the others that Nathan is no long among them."

"You bastard!" She screamed, her voice filled with rage.

"Once you do as I ask, Nathan will be released to you again!" He told her firmly. "You have my word."

"Your word is as useful to me as a pile of excrement!" She hissed venomously.

Catherwood only smiled malevolently. "Rather you believe me or not is of no concern of mine. But if you do not do as I ask, you will sadly learn that I am true to my word and your son will die. And then your other son. You will do this for me Angela! And if you are caught, you will make it appear that you are working for my cause."

Angela stood up. "I will never join your cause! I have done things that have made my family hate me. Perhaps I convinced myself that it was all for the greater good! But I had no right playing God and neither do you!"

Loud, ominous laughter began to echo through her head. "God? You think I am playing God? Far be it from me to ever put myself in the same grouping as God! But while I have your son, I am your Lord and Master and you will do exactly as I say…starting with your husband!"

"My husband?" She screamed! "No! I will not take part in the murder of another husband!"

"Did I ask you to kill him? I only want him to take ill as a means of distracting Laura Ryan." He smiled showing all his teeth. "It will be up to you to decide how you will do this…"

Addie looked at Peter who stood with tears falling from his face. "It is time to return now." She took his hand once again returning them to the desert compound.

"Your mother would do anything for her children." Addie told him gently. "And your mother has sacrificed everything she holds dear for you."

Peter stood shaking his head dumbfounded than ran back inside the house. "Mom!" He shouted frantically for Angela as he ran around the house.

He ran to the back of the house where her room was off the kitchen. She sat there on her bed looking up at Peter desolately. "So now you know the truth." She said softly.

Peter slowly approached her and sat down next to her embracing her tearfully. "Why didn't you tell me? We all thought you were part of Catherwood's team all along! But you were his victim! Why didn't you tell me mom?" Peter began to sob.

Angela looked up at him composedly as she took his hand. "I am not completely innocent, Peter. There was a time when I was one of Catherwood's deciples. He promised us the world and he gave it to us. Daniel Linderman, Adam Monroe, Bob Bishop…" She took a deep breath. "…and your father. The world was our oyster. Money, power…we had it all. But then little by little we realized he was not what he claimed to be. Adam and Daniel sadly stood by him, but your father, Bob and I all walked away; or so we thought." Angela stood up walking to the window. "You see Peter, nobody ever walks away from Phinneus Catherwood without paying the price." She closed her eyes blinking back tears. "When Brandon was born, Elizabeth confided in me that he was the son of Catherwood. She was humiliated and frightened. But she loved him so much. He learned that I was instrumental in helping her keep Brandon and Laura hidden from him. So when the bill became due, he was there to collect and I paid the price, Peter!" She broke down. "_I paid the price_."

He walked over and put his arm around her. "Can you ever forgive me for the way I treated you mom?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Forgive you? It is I who is begging you for forgiveness."

Peter tearfully looked into her eyes. "Of course I forgive you mom."

"And so do I." They turned around to find Laura and Brandon tearfully standing in the doorway.

"How did you learn about this?" Peter stared at Laura.

"It's this telepathy thing we have." She wiped away tears. "I could feel your torment, so my brother the dream walker took me hitchhiking into your vision quest." She told him then looked at Angela. "My God what you have suffered. And the way I treated you…" She began to sob.

Angela touched her face. "There was no way you could have known. All you knew was that I was selling us all out and your child was taken in the process. And as far as you have known I was trying to murder your father. But through it all, I loved your father. And I have loved you two as much as my own children."

Brandon stood in front of her holding out his hands. Angela placed her hands in his as he pulled her up embracing her warmly. "Welcome home." She returned his embrace tearfully as Laura and Peter hugged her from behind.

* * *

"Oh Gabriel!" Angelina blushed breathlessly laying against the pillows. "You are a wonderful lover!"

"Thank you." Seneca grinned sitting on the side of the bed. "You weren't too bad yourself, doll." He reached down touching the side of her face then stood up.

She looked up at him confused. "Gabriel? Why don't you stay here in bed with me? Why do you leave?"

Unseen by her eyes, Seneca smiled wickedly, then turned around. "I've never been much of a cuddlier I guess you could say. I always have too much on my mind. Politics is a serious business, you realize."

"But when you love someone part of the fun after making love is lying in bed together." She pulled down the revealing her nude body. "You do like what you see, don't you?"

Seneca shook his head slowly. "Oh, liking what I see is not a problem. I guess I need to work on my post-coitus skills, don't I?"

She stood up pulling on her chemise. "I help you change all that." She took his hands pulling him back to the bed.

Seneca put his hands on her waist. "Maybe the new Mrs. Gabriel Gray will have better luck changing me than my first love did." He looked up shaking his head. "She was kind of a thorn in my side, you see."

Angelina's eyes lit up. "Oh Gabriel!" Are you asking me to be your wife?"

"If you are accepting, then yes, I am asking." He grinned.

"Oh yes!" She nearly screamed with delight. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh YES!" She jumped into his arms kissing him as they fell on the bed and began to make love again.

George, Claude, Niki and Nathan watched nervously as Gabriel pensively paced back and forth. "Would you sit down boy!" George shouted. "You are making me nervous as hell!"

"That fucking asshole is going to go on TV and tell the world he is marrying that pin cushion!" He shouted. "When Laura finds out she will think I left her for that!" He turned to them all. "I was with her! I held her in my arms and told her I loved her and she loved me! Dammit! I was going to go with her! I was right behind her! If only I hadn't hesitated!"

"Just calm down, Gabriel." Claude told him firmly. "You could not have possibly known what fate awaited you. Catherwood is a devious bastard. Many have been taken in by him."

Gabriel flopped down on the couch. "How could I have been so fucking stupid! I should have known he wouldn't keep his word to me! He tried to kill her when he gave me his word that he would not harm her. That hotel nearly fell down on her!"

George walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Gabriel, you have got to get a hold of yourself. Laura is fine. You saved her life. She has you to thank for that."

"Yeah, well she's not going to be fucking thanking me when she sees that prick on TV bend down on one knee and propose to Angelina Lopez!" Gabriel shouted. "I wouldn't touch that bitch with a cattle prod!"

"Hey, she'd probably like it." Niki snickered as the others laughed.

"Well, now that you're locked in with us, there goes our contact with the outside world." Nathan sighed. "The only other visitors we get are Seneca and Catherwood."

"Really?" Gabriel looked up at Nathan. "What about Monroe?"

"Oh please!" Claude scoffed. "Monroe is a tool. He's a bad bloke, but he is nothing like Catherwood. He's a guy who has been around for a long time and, frankly I think he is just bored."

Niki stood up in exasperation. "Well, this is all well and good, but we need to find a way out of here or he is just going to keep killing us off one by one."

George looked up at Gabriel. "Wait a minute. Didn't you just say the rebels were at the hotel in Egypt last night?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

George began to laugh clapping his hands. "Because Catherwood vowed he would kill one of us each time the rebels interfered!"

Everyone looked oddly at George. "Yeah. So?" Nathan shrugged.

"So, this means that Laura took Addie Dawson back with her to Tank's compound!" He sounded almost gleeful.

"I'm not following you." Gabriel shook his head.

George looked down shaking his head vigorously. "Addie Dawson has a power similar to what Maury Parkman has in that he is able to get inside people's heads and taunt 

them with their worst fears. It is a power Catherwood also has. Addie's power is similar, and she can give you nightmares that will make you shit your drawers to kingdom come, but she also has the ability to show events from the past. She can also help you unlock memories that are long forgotten. For reasons we are not sure of, Catherwood is terrified of her."

"I find that so hard to believe." Niki shook her head. "Nana is a gentle soul and would never hurt anybody. I can't see Catherwood being frightened of her."

"It's because she is ying to his yang." George smiled. "She is the good to his evil. She is able to get inside his head just as he is able to do to others."

Niki shook her head. "That sweet old woman. Who knew?"

Nathan stood up with exasperation. "Well, maybe for now we have a stay of execution, but unless we find a way out of here, we are still fucked." He looked at Gabriel. "Now that your locked up, any hope of getting out of here anytime soon is all but lost."

"Actually, I was hoping for this to happen." Gabriel smiled inexplicably.

"You wanted to be locked up in here with us?" Nathan stared at him oddly. "Why would you want to go and do that."

Gabriel stood up apparently fine. "Because for the last ten months I have spent my evenings walking around these tunnels trying to find access points to the outside."

Niki's mouth dropped open. "Without getting caught? Gabriel, you have been playing some dangerous games! It's a wonder you haven't gotten yourself killed!"

"Well, being as Catherwood actually believes I am his son, he wouldn't allow any harm to come to me in that way." Gabriel replied smugly. "That in itself does have its perks. But you seem to forget I have the ability to shadow myself. If Noah were here he could vouch for this." He looked down sadly for a moment as did the others. "But I have knowledge that you do not about the outside and how to get out of here."

"Gabriel…" George smiled at him hopefully. "Are you saying you have a plan?"

Gabriel smiled up at him. "Don't I always?"

* * *

Peter walked into the rec room where Tank, Elko, Brandon, Kevin, Monica and Laura were all seated around the TV. Angela and Addie sat together on the back sofa where Addie was teaching Angela to knit as Seth sat between them playing with the yarn. Hiro, Gates and Micah were at the computer eating Cheetoes while playing World of Warcraft. He sat on the couch between Monica and Laura. He looked over at his mother sitting with Addie. She looked up smiling at him as he lovingly returned her gaze. "Did I miss anything?" He asked them all passing out beers.

"You're just in time for the first play." Tank told him gratefully taking the beer from him. "The Broncos Quarterback is out with a fracture, so the Raiders might actually have a chance to win for a change."

"Don't you be dissing my Raiders!" Laura glowered at him.

"Nobody has to." Brandon snickered. "They do a good job on their own." He ducked as Laura threw a handful of popcorn at him.

"Now I'm not cleaning that up!" Addie shouted above their horsing around.

"Don't worry Addie!" Laura called back to her. "These animals will eat anything off the floor." All of the men started making animal sounds as Laura and Monica only shook their heads laughing.

"Hey, where's Hippy?" Kevin asked looking around.

"Guard duty." Tank replied taking a sip of his beer. "He's watching Monroe."

"Probably getting him stoned." Peter scoffed.

"He doesn't do that anymore." Elko replied. "Not since the cops nearly busted us in Willits nine years ago and we had to flee town."

"You left town with the cops on your heels?" Brandon chuckled.

"That was the most exciting thing that has happened to us since you people showed up." Tank reached over patting Laura's knee. "It's been a great ride."

"Yes it has." She smiled. "And you were right. You guys can hold your own."

"Speaking of holding our own…" Peter put his feet up on the table. "Has anybody heard from Mohinder recently?"

Laura took her beer bottle away from her lips. "I just talked to him. He got the Prime Minister to a safe location. Hiro took him back to Vegas where he is enjoying a nice reunion with his wife. He will be here tomorrow and we finally get to meet Yadavi."

"Has anybody actually met this woman?" Elko asked. "Mohinder's a good looking man, but what a nerd!"

"Hey!" Gates and Micah shouted simultaneously.

"Sorry." Elko nodded to them. "But common, what kind of woman is going to marry a nerdy dude"

"I did." Laura replied softly looking down at her feet. "At least he used to be." Peter put a supportive arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_We interrupt this program for a special report…"_

Everyone groaned and started throwing food at the TV as Angela and Addie laughed.

"_Live from the White House…here is Press Secretary Gabriel Gray."_

Everyone looked at Laura apprehensively. "Guys, it's ok." She replied. "He's going to be on TV once in a while. I need to just learn to live with it."

"Well whatever he says, just don't blow up my TV!" Tank pleaded as Laura laughed softly.

Gabriel took the podium wearing a dark gray suit and a new pair of glasses. "Good evening. As of nine PM Eastern Standard time, there is still no word on the location of Egyptian Prime Minister Anhur Massri. He was last seen in the presence of this man." A photo of Mohinder flashed on the screen.

"Oh shit!" Laura shouted standing up looking at Hiro. "Hiro…" Before she could finish Hiro had already teleported to find Mohinder and bring him back."

"Why would he sell Mohinder out like that?" Peter shook his head in confusion. "He has always found a way around it in the past."

"He's Catherwood's boy now." Laura shrugged.

Seth came walking over to her. "Daddy! No!" He shook his head as Laura held him in her lap.

"Mommy's trying to hear the TV baby, ok?" She put him on her knee giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Gabriel_ continued. "We have confirmed that the raid was the work of the rebel forces. This gives us cause for concern that The Marauder is taking her cause worldwide." Laura's photo flashed on the screen.

"Oh common! My driver's license photo?" Laura shouted.

Seth tugged at Laura's sweater shaking his head. "Mommy. Daddy…no!"

"Yes honey that's daddy." Laura smiled giving him a kiss as Seth began to throw a tantrum hitting her in the arm. "Hey! No! Don't hit!" She shook her head at him. "I think it's time for somebody to go to bed." Seth began to wail with frustration as Laura carried him out of the room.

They all listened as _Gabriel_ continued to talk about the raid and the progress the made by Homeland Security on locating the rebels. He took several questions from reporters handling them like a pro.

Brandon noticed that Peter was staring at the TV with an odd expression on his face. "Peter? What's up dude?"

Peter shook his head slowly. "That's not Gabriel."

Hiro stood behind him staring at the TV. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded. "There is something about his eyes. I saw them when he was our friend and when he was Sylar. I know those eyes and they do not belong to Gabriel Gray."

"He's right." Brandon replied. "Something is very wrong here. That man is not my brother-in-law."

They all watched as _Gabriel_ continued to speak. "And in closing…" He smiled. "…I wanted to leave you with some good news. As you have been asking me for months what the status of my relationship with Angelina Lopez; I knew you would all be thrilled to know that I have asked her to become my wife, and she has graciously accepted." The reporters went wild with applause as Angelina joined him on the podium as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tank shook his head sadly. "Thank the Lord Laura was not here to see that."

They heard a loud crash behind them. Everyone's heads cranked around to see Laura standing there in with tears in her eyes and the beer bottles she had been carrying all over the floor.

She fell down into a heap sobbing broken heartedly.

**END OF PART 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 10 – Meltdown

_November 24, 2012  
Mojave Desert, California_

"Laura!" Peter ran to her as she lay on the floor covered in blood from the glass of the beer bottles.

"I'm fine!" She shouted jerking away from him. "Leave me alone!"

"You are not fine!" Brandon tried to reason with her. "You are covered with blood and broken glass. Let Peter heal you."

Laura irritably held out her hand rolling her eyes. Peter took her hand in his as her cuts began to heal, the glass popping out.

"You asshole!" Laura shouted at the TV as she watched Gabriel posing for pictures with Angelina Lopez by his side. She began to weep again. "How could he?"

Peter put his hands on her shoulders. "Laura, that isn't Gabriel." He turned her to look at the TV. "Look at him. That is not Gabriel!"

She looked up at him peculiarly. "What are you talking about? Of course that's him. You don't think I know my own husband when I see him?"

Brandon turned her to face him. "He's right Laura! Can't you see it? Look at him!"

"I don't want to look at him!" She screamed. "He has made a mockery out of everything we once were! As far as I am concerned, Gabriel Gray is dead to me and if I ever see him again, it will be too soon for me!" She grabbed her coat and stomped toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Brandon called after her.

"Anywhere but here!" She shouted back as she slammed the door behind her.

Brandon grabbed his jacket and started to go after her.

Tank put his hand on his shoulder. "Let her go." He told him gently.

"My sister is emotionally raw and vulnerable right now." Brandon retorted hotly. "I am not going to leave her alone."

He narrowed his eyes, sternly. "I haven't known you or your sister very long, Preacher, but if there is one thing I do know about that girl is that she has to be alone to lick her 

wounds when she is hurting. And that little lady has seen more pain in the last two years than most of us are hit with in our lifetimes. Just give her some space."

Peter pointed at Gabriel still on the TV. "Why can't she see that isn't him? Even Seth could see it and he hasn't seen his father since he was six months old! Why is she so oblivious?"

"She will see when she is ready to open her eyes." Addie told him softly.

Peter walked to her quickly. "Of course! You can show her! Take her on a vision quest like you took me on. Let's go!" He tried to pull her by the hand, but she only sat still shaking her head. "Addie, you can help her! Please!"

"I can help her when she is ready for me to help her." She replied. "But until then, Tank is right; she needs to come into that realization on her own. And when she is ready, I will help her as I helped you."

"Gabriel would never do this to her." Brandon shook his head incredulously. "I was with him when he was in prison! I saw the heartache he went through. He would die for her a thousand times. I admit I was pissed off with him to no end when he left them a few years ago because of the hurt he put Laura through, but there is no way in hell he would do this to her! Laura and Seth are everything to him! No! There is no fucking way you can convince me that is Gabriel."

Tank stood up. "Well, if that's not Gabriel; does anybody have any ideas where he is?"

Peter and Brandon looked at each other, and then back at Tank.

_

* * *

_

White House Catacombs  
Washington DC

Everyone sat listening to Gabriel as he described to them the details of his escape plan. "So, you are saying there are four hot spots in this dungeon that contain some sort of electronic pulse waves, and this is what is inhibiting our powers?" Nathan asked looking around the room.

Gabriel nodded. "The main unit is one level above us and there are four nodes in here."

"So why is Seneca able to use his powers when he comes in here?" Claude asked him.

"Because he carries a device that makes him immune to the pulse waves." He replied.

"Great! So we just find a way to disable the nodes and next time Seneca comes in here, I'll mop the floor with his sorry as and then we get out of here." Niki smiled.

Gabriel shook his head. "If only it were that simple."

"You do know where the nodes are, don't you?" George asked him.

"Yes, I do, and I can get to them." He told him firmly. "But if they all of the sudden got disabled it would be detected, and then they would just come in here and put new ones in all over the place and then we would be fucked."

"Ok." Niki shrugged dejectedly. "So what do we do?"

"We weaken the signals." Gabriel replied confidently. "That way the frequency is still being generated, but with the signal being jammed, it will have the same effect as pouring an adverse chemical into water…the chemical is still corrosive as it is being poured into the water, but the water dilutes it's properties." He looked at the group who were staring blankly at him.

"I'm not following you." Nathan shook his head.

"We create an electromagnetic field that will slowly weaken the signal." He told them. "We start off small and increase it daily so the boys in the equipment room won't be able to detect it. Then one day when Seneca comes in to rub our faces in the fact that he can get out of her and we can't…we lower the boom on him! If this works, but this time next week we will be heading for home."

Claude jumped up. "Great plan! Now what do we use for magnets?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Well, I don't suppose anybody has any refrigerator magnets lying around?"

Claude shook his head. "No…but we do have a TV…and a simplex radio."

"Now we're talking!" Gabriel grinned.

"I can't believe it!" Niki smiled dreamily holding Jessica to her. "I could be holding your daddy in my arms again in less than a month!"

"Well, not so fast." Nathan held up his hand. "Even if we do get out of here, you know they are going to be swarming all over the place looking for us. I am sure Catherwood has a tracker in his employ. You know damn well they are going to find us somehow."

"Damn!" Niki groaned. "Your right."

Gabriel furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "If I can somehow get to my apartment before they realize we are gone, Peter once gave me the supplements Mohinder developed that makes our powers undetectable."

"Is there enough for all of us?" George asked optimistically.

"There's enough for us to get back to our loved ones." He replied.

"Ok, so how do you get to your apartment without being seen?" Nathan shrugged as Claude cleared his throat. "We haven't had use of our abilities in so long that I forgot what we all can do."

"Even if Claude's ability fails us, remember I can blend in with the shadows." Gabriel reminded him.

"Oh this has got to work!" Niki jumped up excitedly and ran to Gabriel embracing him. "I'm so glad you're here with us!" Then she pulled back looking at him strangely. "Is it wrong to think that?"

"Well, you know I have had enough of being locked up to last me a lifetime." He smiled down at her. "But this time it's worth it."

"We're actually going home!" George smiled. "I can't wait to see my grandchildren and my kids again!"

Gabriel cocked his head smiling. "Well no offense George, but I think I am going to be a little more excited to see your daughter than you are!"

"None taken." George replied embracing him warmly.

As the others celebrated, Gabriel walked into his bedroom closing the door. He sat down on his bed closing his eyes. "Hold on just a little longer, Laura." He whispered. "I'm coming home. Please wait for me."

* * *

Kevin walked outside the house to get some air. The night air was cold as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He noticed ice beginning for form on the ground and was careful not to slip. "Too cold for me!" He uttered aloud as he turned to go back in the house.

As he was about to open the door, he came to an abrupt stop as he heard the sound of electricity being discharged and glass breaking in the distance. "What the hell is that?" He searched around in the darkness. He heard the noise again and decided to follow it walking several yards out into the desert.

He finally discovered the source. Laura was sitting on a rock with her dog Zeus lying beside her. She was drinking beer then tossing the bottles in the air, zapping them with lightening causing them to explode.

"What's this?" He asked her amusedly. "The way super heroes shoot out bottles?"

She opened another beer. "No. But it's the way I do it."

"You want some company?" He asked her smiling.

"It's a free country." She looked up at him snidely. "You can do whatever the hell you want."

Kevin shrugged. "Ok. I thought you could use a friend, but if you're going to be rude again, I'm outta here." He turned to leave

"Wait Kevin." Laura called after him as he irritably turned around. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a bitch and the way I have acted since you got here I can't blame you. I'm not always like this."

He laughed softly shaking his head. "Well, I was kind of hoping you have just had a terrible case of PMS since I got here, but I guess you're just in a really bad mood."

"No, you were right the first time. But in my case, the P stands for permanent." Laura smiled softly.

"Well look at that." He grinned. "The pretty girl has a smile that can light up the night."

"I haven't felt much like smiling lately." She told him taking another beer out of her six pack handing one to him. "You want a beer?"

"I'll pass." He half-smiled. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to carry you back to the house. "

"All the more for me." Laura smiled opening the bottle. She chugged it down then once again threw the bottle in the air and shot a bolt of lightning watching the glass explode. "YEAH!" She shouted. "I could sit here and do this all day!"

"I imagine it's therapeutic when you have a broken heart." He replied.

Laura turned to him curiously. "So Karl…"

"That's Kevin." He replied amused by her intoxicated state.

"Hey, I got the first letter right…you got to give me some credit." She laughed, her voice beginning to slur. "Why aren't you afraid of me…don't you know I'm a big, bad terrorist? I'm number one on the Homeland Security and FBI most wanted list. My name is the Marauder." She made a claw with her hand. "ROAR!" She fell off the rock she was laughing so hard.

Kevin helped her up. "You're not a terrorist; but you are drunk!"

"No I'm not!" She insisted. "I am _shitfaced_!"

He shook his head. "Whatever it is, you are going to hate yourself in the morning."

Laura leaned back on the rock crossing her legs in front of her. "If I was your wife would you dump me for a crap ass actress with bolt-on's the size of Alaska?"

"No." He replied softly. "If you were my wife I wouldn't leave you for anybody."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked scooting in close to him. "Gabriel used to tell me I was beautiful." She began to sob.

He stared at her longingly. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Laura leaned in pulling him into a kiss. He began to return the kiss, but pulled away when her kisses became more passionate. "No!" He shouted. "You are drunk and until you are divorced you are another man's wife! I'm no saint, but I'm not going to take advantage of a woman when she is drunk; especially a married woman."

"Aw, you're no fun!" Laura waved her hand dismissing him. Then she looked up smiling at him. "Hey…lookie what I got." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

He narrowed his eyes curiously. "What are you doing with those?"

"These are the keys to Tank's jeep!" She giggled as she jingled them around.

"Oh no!" He shook his head. "You are in absolutely no condition to drive anywhere!"

"No." She stepped closer to him. "But _you_ are. And Vegas is only an hour away from here! Let's go!"

"Out of the question!" He shouted. "I am not taking you to Vegas!"

"Fine!" She retorted stomping off toward the jeep with a stagger to her walk. "I'll just drive myself then!"

"Oh no you're not!" He chased after as she playfully ran away dangling the keys and laughing like a school girl.

"Oh common!" She taunted him. "Live a little."

"Give me the keys." He demanded.

"Come and get them!" She put them down her shirt.

"Ok, cut it out!" He shouted. "You're acting ridiculous and irresponsible!"

She stopped for a moment looking up at him sarcastically. "Am I? So this is what it feels like!" She pulled him into a kiss again. "Well I like it!" She whispered.

Kevin grew exasperated as he pushed her away by the shoulders. "Laura, give me the keys!"

"Make me!" She giggled climbing into the jeep.

"_Give me the goddamned keys!_" He shouted at her. Laura tried to start the engine, but she dropped the keys on the ground which Kevin promptly picked up. "Ha Ha! Got em!"

"Ok." Laura smiled. "You drive."

"No." He ordered her. "Get out of the jeep!"

Laura held a ball of lightening in her hand. "You want to re-think that command?"

Kevin stared at her then took a deep breath. "Move over." He replied in defeat as Laura scooted over giggling excitedly. He started the jeep and they took off down the road toward Las Vegas.

Tank and Peter came running out the door. "_What the hell_!" Tank shouted.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked running out the door.

"Your sister just took off in Tank's jeep with Kevin!" Peter told him hotly.

Brandon watched them drive off shaking his head incredulously. "What in the hell has gotten into her?"

* * *

"I can feel my abilities coming back already." Nathan grinned as Claude, George and Gabriel put the finishing touches on the signal jammer.

"Why don't you go to the top of the Washington Monument and test it out?" Claude jested him.

"Only if you walk into the middle of Bloomingdales naked and test out yours." Nathan replied as everyone laughed.

"There, that should do it." Gabriel stood up dusting off his pants.

"How long until it starts working?" Niki asked excitedly.

"In a few days you should be able to bust our chops." George replied smiling as Niki hugged him happily.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" She flopped back on the couch happily closing her eyes. "The first thing I am going to do when I see Peter is drag him into the nearest bedroom and we will not be emerging for days!" She opened her eyes again as she felt the eyes of the others upon her. "Of course that is after I let him hold his daughter…and I will emerge for feedings and diaper changes…but other than that."

Nathan smiled. "Well, I don't plan to let Heidi out of my arms ever again. We have been separated twice now and I just want to take her and my boys somewhere that nobody can ever touch us again."

"I am going to walk into the first pub I find and sit drinking beer until the sun comes up." George grinned.

"I'll probably be joining you there, old man." Claude slapped him on the shoulder.

Everyone looked at Gabriel who was staring down sadly. "What about you Gabriel?" Niki asked him. "What is the first thing you are going to do?"

He slowly lifted his eyes. "Hopefully I'll be able to hold my son again. And I would like to hold his mother in my arms until the moment I die; but that is if there is a life for me to go back to."

George sat down beside him. "There will be. She may be mad for a while, but as soon as she learns what you have been through, her heart will be yours again."

Gabriel smiled sadly. "I hope you're right. Because without her and Seth, I have nothing." He closed his eyes sadly.

* * *

Brandon and Peter had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Laura and Kevin to arrive home. They were awakened when the door finally opened and they came stumbling in laughing. Laura was holding onto Kevin's arm clearly drunk.

"It's about time you decided to show up!" Brandon shouted then looked up at Kevin. "Where did you take my sister?"

"Look!" Laura hugged Brandon. "It's my baby brother!" She pulled back looking up at him smiling. "Have you been waiting up for me?"

"Laura! It is four A.M.!" He pointed to his watch. "Of course we've been waiting up for you! Where in the hell have you been?"

The noise brought Tank and Hippy out to join them. "Thank God you're ok." Tank put his hand on the back of Laura's head.

"Yeah!" Peter retorted. "Thank God! You could have been killed! And you've been drinking!"

"Yeah!" She giggled. "But I wasn't driving." She stood in front of Peter looking in his eyes. "You know, you are really cute when you're angry. Has anybody ever told you that?"

Brandon grabbed Kevin's arm. "And you! What did you think you were doing taking off in the middle of the night with my sister!"

"Brandon, relax." Kevin told him calmly. "We just went to Vegas for few hours. Laura just needed some downtime to get her head together."

Brandon shook his head incredulously with his hands on his hips. "Who are you to tell me what my sister needs?"

"Hey Peter!" Laura started to unbuckle her jeans. "Wanna see my tattoo?"

"_You got a Tattoo?_" Brandon shouted then turned to Kevin again. "And you let her?"

"Don't worry; you're never going to see it." Laura snickered.

"Good God Laura!" Brandon chided her. "What is the matter with you! You went running out of here without any regard to your son! Remember him? He's been asking for his mommy all night! Did you even give him the slightest bit of thought before you went running off like that?"

Laura's eyes widened as she stared at Brandon furiously. "Fuck you, Brandon! How dare you!" She walked to him with her hands on her hips staring daggers at him. "I admit running away for a few hours without telling where I was going was irresponsible." She pointed her finger at him sneering. "But don't you _ever_ tell me I am neglectful of my son…_EVER!_"

"Yeah Laura!" Brandon shouted. "It was irresponsible and it was fucking stupid! You are a thirty-two year old woman! Not an out of control teenager, so stop acting like one!"

"Oh give me a break!" She retorted angrily. "I have never in my entire life acted out or done anything reckless! And the one time I do something out of character, you are all over me like a fly on a turd! And just who in the hell died and made you my Jiminy Cricket, because you are getting to be a real nag?"

"Yeah, well what about Tank!" Brandon replied. "You took off in his jeep without even asking for permission! What the hell was that?"

"Ok, I admit that was stupid!" She looked at Tank. "And Tank, I am so sorry! It was a bad move on my part." She looked back at Brandon angrily. "But as for you, who in the hell are you to talk to me about acting out when I am in pain? Please don't make me play that card, because if you keep going, I will!"

Brandon shook his head angrily. "Don't go there, sis."

"I don't want to go there Brandon." She began to cry. "But I can't believe you, of all people don't understand this!"

"Ok you two, that's enough." Tank stepped over to Laura. "I think you both need to back off and go to your corners before one of you says something you can't take back. The important thing is that she is home and she is safe. Let's just give her a break."

Brandon quickly walked to the door pointing at Kevin. "You! Outside! Now!" Kevin rolled his eyes, then reluctantly followed him.

Peter walked up to Laura placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry we came down on you so hard. I guess we just expect more from you and sometimes you just need to release a little steam. But you know it's only because we love you and we just want to protect you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too, kiddo." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I am going to go catch some shut eye, ok? You go do the same."

"I will." She smiled up at him as he patted the side

Laura exasperatedly flopped down on the couch, her hands folded together against her mouth as she continued to weep softly. Tank sat down next to her patting her knee affectionately. "You ok Willow?"

Laura nodded slowly, then looked up at him wiping her tears. "I'm really sorry for taking off in your jeep. It really was a stupid and inconsiderate thing to do."

"Something tells me this is the first reckless thing you have ever done in your entire life." He gave a hearty chuckle.

Laura smiled then nodded laughing. "Yeah, I think your right. I guess I had to become an adult at an early age. I always did my homework and practiced my Karate. I didn't give my dad much trouble. When I was in High School, I was always one of the ones hiding in the bushes when the cops came to bust up the kegger party. Boring, huh?"

"Well, I think we can all give you a little room to act out from time to time." He looked at her laughing. But she had fallen asleep. "And then you can pass out cold just like the rest of us."

Tank picked up Laura and carried her to her bed carefully tucking her in then quietly walked out the door. Seth crawled out of his bed and climbed in next to her, snuggling close. Laura smiled softly wrapping her arms around her son as they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Outside the compound, Brandon and Kevin exchanged blows. Kevin pinned Brandon to the ground as Brandon reached up socking him with an upper cut.

"Brandon Price! United States Marine Corp, asshole!" He hissed as Kevin punched him back.

"Kevin Cirota! Green Berets. What's your point?" He sneered in return. "I think we have established our territories and we can kick each other's asses. Now can we please stop this bullshit?" He stood up holding his hand out to Brandon helping him up. They both dusted themselves off.

As they stood catching their breath, Brandon looked over at Kevin. "You have a great punch for a guy that sits behind a desk all day. I thought you liberal types were pacifists."

Kevin cocked his head smiling wryly. "I work for the ACLU."

Brandon nodded comprehensively. "Nuff said." He then glowered again at Kevin. "But you still had no business taking my sister off into the night like that! What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I saw a woman who's heart was aching about to go over the edge and she needed to let off some steam." He replied imperviously. "I am not going to tell you how much she is hurting; you already know that, but she needed a little space to act out for once."

"But Vegas?" He held out his hands. "She is in no state of mind to be running off like that leaving her kid alone!"

Kevin sat down in a lawn chair. "He wasn't alone, he was with a house full of people who were totally capable of taking care of him. She knew this."

"But you were in an adult state of mind!" Brandon pulled up a chair across from him. "Why didn't you stop her?"

Kevin leaned forward folding his hands together. "Ok…let's look at this objectively. For the record, I did try to stop her. She put the keys down her shirt. I wasn't going to go after them! And then she jumped in the jeep insisting she was going to drive herself. Now, think about this from my perspective. I am six feet two, one hundred and ninety-eight pounds. Any other woman Laura's size, I could probably drag out of the jeep and throw over my shoulder kicking and screaming. But that of course is if they _don't_ have a fourth degree blackbelt and the ability of shooting lightening out of their fingers. In the state of mind she was in, I have no doubt she would have done just that! So, I figure by giving in and driving her, I was taking the lesser of the two evils. Now tell me what you would have done."

Brandon took a deep breath then thought for a moment. He began to laugh. "My sister is stubborn as hell, isn't she?"

Kevin nodded laughing as well. "That and she can kick my ass."

"Ok, I'm sorry." Brandon replied humbly. "But from here on out, would you let those of us who know her best take care of her."

Kevin sat back in his chair staring at Brandon austerely. "I mean no disrespect, but I think right now you people have no idea what she needs."

Brandon sat up taken aback. "Who in the _hell_ are you to tell me what my own sister needs? Where in the fuck do you get off? "You are an outsider!"

Kevin leaned forward. "Exactly! Because I am an outsider, I am looking at her with a perspective you can't see! I know she has a destiny to fulfill; I don't quite understand it, but it is important to all of you as it is to her. She has the entire vol population counting on her to rescue them rather they know it or not." His eyes were firm as he spoke. "But who is going to rescue her?"

Brandon's expression softened as he listened. "What do you mean?"

"I see a woman standing on a ledge who is ready to jump." Kevin replied. "There is no doubt in my mind that she is a strong woman; stronger than any woman I have ever met. She is dedicated to her cause and she will bounce back from this. But her husband has left her; twice. Now you think the guy we saw on TV is not really her husband. I believe you. But for whatever reason she doesn't see that. All she sees is the man she loves more than anything in this world; the one she had her whole heart invested in doesn't feel like he can come back to her and now he is marrying this sexual dynamo of an actress whose face graces every girlie magazine cover in this world. She thinks there is something wrong with her that he chose to leave her and marry this bitch."

"But it's not true." Brandon shook his head in disbelief. "Doesn't she realize he would never do that to her?"

Kevin shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Look, I don't know the guy. The only exposure to him I have ever had is on TV. But I do know his wife and right now she doesn't realize that. She only knows her husband would not leave to come home with her and now she thinks he is marrying somebody else. She is in pain beyond belief." He looked at Brandon firmly. "You may think I am trying to hone in on her. As I told you earlier, yes I am interested. But I am a gentleman and I follow the guy code. If the opportunity arises after she is divorced, then maybe, but I am not going to scope in on another man's wife."

Brandon half smiled for a moment, then nodded. "You are right. We have all been there for each other for the last two years; me, Peter Laura and Hiro, but I don't think we really saw how this responsibility was eating away at her. She has been our guiding light; our leader and I think we have all forgotten that she has lost the one person who she could turn to when she needs comfort."

"Yes, she has." Kevin nodded. "Look I still don't know why I am here with you people. Peter tells me my place will become known in time. But while I am here I want to get along with everybody, including you. And right now your sister desperately needs a friend and that is all I am trying to be."

"I understand." Brandon stood up slowly. "And I'm sorry for jumping all over you that way."

Kevin nodding standing up. "You care about your sister. I see where you're coming from. I just wanted you to see it from my perspective." He held out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Brandon smiled as they shook hands. "It's all good." He looked down at his watch. "Well, it's almost five A.M. I'm going to try to catch a few Z's."

"Yeah, me too." He replied yawning. "I'll catch you tomorrow."

Brandon nodded to him as they both went back inside.

* * *

Laura woke up the next morning. She groaned loudly as her head began to throb. "Oh! Mother _FUCKER!_" She moaned then looked at Seth who thankfully was still sleeping and didn't hear her cursing. She slowly made her way to the bathroom where she spent the next half an hour crouched over the toilet vomiting. After taking some Alka-Seltzer and a shower she climbed back into bed as her head began to feel normal again.

Just as she was starting to fall back to sleep, she was awakened by loud rap music pounding in her ears. "Oh no you don't, you little shit!" She angrily jumped out of bed pulling on her jeans and a sweatshirt then furiously stomped outside.

She found Damon sitting on a rock blasting his boom box wearing gang attire and sunglasses. Laura walked toward him fuming. "_Turn it off!_" She shouted at him. He just looked up at her insolently giving her the finger as he turned the music up louder. Laura began to seethe. "I am only going to ask one more time!" She shouted above the music. "_Now turn it off!_"

One by one the others made their way outside. Monica started to go to Damon, but Addie stopped her. "No. It's about time somebody put the fear of God into that boy. Lord knows we both have tried."

Monica smiled and sat down next to her watching with the others as Laura took on her brother.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Damon shouted at Laura impudently.

Laura smiled caustically at him. She held out her finger and zapped his boom box. It exploded into fragments. Damon quickly stood up staring at the pieces of his stereo, then back up at Laura. "What the fuck! What's wrong with you, bitch! Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with!" Addie and Monica both gasped as he pulled out a knife on her.

Laura grabbed him by the arm twisting it around his back then turned him around shoving him down against the rock. He let out a painful scream dropping the knife as he hit the rock. "Not feeling so badass now, are you tough guy?" She hissed into his ear.

"Let go of me!" He screamed.

"Look at the big bad gansta boy screaming like a little girl!" She taunted him then released him.

Damon tried to walk past Laura but she stood in front of him defiantly. "Outta my way, Prom Queen!"

Laura took a step closer to him so she was in his face. "You ain't dealing with no Prom Queen, bitch." She cocked her head. "But I was first runner up." Her face twisted angrily again. "From now on, you will refer to me as _teacher_, because school is now open."

"Forget it!" He tried to brush past her but Laura grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the ground, landing on his behind. The others hooted with laughter.

Laura stood over him with her arms folded staring at him strictly. "That was not a request moron; this is the way it is going to _be_!" She reached down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and shoved him onto a rock. "Starting now, we are going to be setting rules and you are going to follow them." She picked up a stick, smacking her 

hand for emphasis. "Rule one; you are going to watch your tongue." She pointed to Angela, Addie and Monica. "There are ladies present and you will act like the perfect gentleman! Rule two; starting today you are going to go to school. See, in this world you don't get to drop out and join a street gang. Rule three; you will respect your elders. You will refer to them as sir and ma'am. When they ask you to do something, the answer will not be "screw you", it will be "Yes Sir, or Yes Ma'am". Rule four; starting right now you will not dress like you live in the hood! You will wear respectable clothing and you will say please and thank you." She leaned down so she was looking into his face. "Any questions?"

"No!" He shook his head quickly.

"No _what?_" She shouted.

"NO MA'AM!" He shouted back.

"Go change your clothes and be back here in fifteen minutes for school!" She told him speaking in a normally again.

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a respectful tone as he turned and headed back to the house.

When he entered the house everyone broke out in applause. "I think our girl is back." Tank laughed boisterously.

Addie stood up. "Well Amen!" She began to laugh.

Monica approached her smiling. "That was amazing. I haven't seen anybody have that kind of effect on him since my mama. He really is a good boy deep down. But I have had to work since my mama died and Nana doesn't have the energy anymore."

"I suspected he isn't really a bad kid." Laura half-smiled. "I knew kids like him growing up in Oakland and at my dojo. He fell into the wrong crowd and just needs the right kind of guidance to get back."

Tank put his arm around their shoulders. "I think between Willow and I we will have him on the straight and narrow in no time."

"You're going to help too?" Monica beamed.

"I've had my share of time on the streets." He replied narrowing his eyes inexplicably. "You just leave him with me for a few hours and I'll send you back a different boy."

"We'll make a hero out of him yet." Laura assured them.

Brandon slowly approached Laura as the others went back inside the house. "It's good to see you back again."

She looked up at him smiling. "Are we friends again?"

"Did we ever stop?" He asked holding out his arms as she returned the embrace. "I guess we have all had our share of meltdowns. It was high time you had one of your own."

She sat down at the table as she sat on the bench beside her. "Well, taking off in Tank's jeep wasn't the brightest move I have ever made." She closed her eyes, then smiled up at him. "But I did have fun."

He narrowed his eyes furtively at her. "Did you really get a tattoo?"

"I sure as hell did!" She grinned proudly lifting up her shirt to reveal a multi-colored heart with wings on her lower back.

Brandon studied it carefully. "What does this represent?"

Laura smiled sadly. "That I have to allow my heart to soar; even when it's hurting."

Brandon put his arm around her shoulder. "You are a truly amazing lady, you know that don't you?"

"If I do it's only because I have an amazing brother." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Laura noticed he was staring at Monica and she was smiling back at him as she walked into the house. She looked back at Brandon smiling intriguingly. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He replied coyly.

"Don't give me that shit!" She teased him. "I know googly eyes when I see them!"

Brandon shrugged. "What can I say? She's beautiful and sweet. Jake loves her to death."

Laura cocked her head. "And what about you?"

Brandon nodded. "I like her…kind of. I just enjoy her company."

"Whatever." Laura continued to torment him. "I still say you were making lovey dovey eyes."

Brandon placed his hand over hers staring at her tenderly. "I'm more concerned about your love life than I am mine."

Laura shrugged. "Gabriel has moved on. It's time I did too."

"With Kevin?" He asked pointedly.

Laura looked up at him oddly. "Oh common Brandon! I mean he's nice and he's pretty easy on the eyes, but I hardly know the guy."

"You have known him longer than you did Gabriel when you two got together." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was like spontaneous combustion." She smiled dreamily as she remembered. "Our souls flew together that night…it was meant to be."

Brandon nodded. "Yes, it was…and it still is! Common Laura, you know in your heart that the man you saw on TV last night wasn't Gabriel. He would never do this to you and you know it."

Laura shook her head coming out of her trance. "It doesn't matter Brandon!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Laura, you know as well as I do that Catherwood is surrounded by shape shifters. He is one, Monroe is one…"

"I don't want to talk about this Brandon!" She began to cry again.

But Brandon did not give up. "Laura! Gabriel has walked through the fires of hell for you! You are the one who saved him from himself! It was you Laura! You changed his heart forever!"

"Stop Brandon!" Laura was on the ground sobbing. "Stop it!"

All of the sudden it was quiet. Laura lifted her head then stood up looking around. "Brandon?" She called to her brother.

"Brandon isn't here, Laura." She whipped her head around toward the voice.

"_You!_" Laura whispered.

**END OF PART 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 11 – No Greater Love

_November 25__th__, 2012  
Mojave Desert, CA_

Laura's eyes opened with a jolt. She stood up slowly rotating, frightened by her unfamiliar surroundings. "Brandon? Where are you?"

Then a firm but gentle voice came from behind her. "Brandon isn't here, Laura."

Startled, Laura jumped, quickly turning in the voices direction. "You!" She whispered as she saw Addie Dawson's familiar smile. Surrounding them was a comforting light. Laura looked down at the white robe she was wearing. She saw that Addie wore the same thing. "Where am I?"

"Where would you like to be?" Addie giggled a little as she spoke.

"Um, I don't know." Laura began to feel at ease, thought her voice was still apprehensive. "I'm still not quite sure what you're doing to me?"

Addie softly placed her hand on Laura's. "Don't you worry, sugar. You haven't left the desert. I am only taking your mind on a quest."

"What kind of quest?" Laura furrowed her brow unnervingly.

Addie took her hand. "To discover the answerers to the truth you already know inside your heart."

"Answers to what?" Laura shrugged in utter confusion. "What are the questions?"

"That is for you to determine." She told her gently. "I am only here to serve as your guide. Now close your eyes." Laura did as she was told. She could feel a soft breeze whirling around her. And then a swirling vortex transported them away. Then it stopped.

"You may open your eyes." Addie told her gently.

Laura opened her eyes, then smiled as she realized they were standing in the lobby of her apartment building in Oakland. "This is where I lived before that day that changed my life forever."

"Would this be that day?" Addie smiled nodding to the lobby door where Laura watched Gabriel walk through the door carrying a box.

She whipped her head around looking at Addie, her eyes fit to bust out of her head. "How is this possible?" Laura asked in astonishment.

Addie laughed as she shook her head. "I am only along for the ride, baby. You are the one that is driving this bus. These are the questions you have been asking yourself."

Laura became irritated. "Look, I know you are only trying to help, but what is this going to prove? What's done is done! How is taking a look at the past going to fix anything in the present?"

Addie cocked her head raising an eyebrow at Laura. "You of all people should know the answer to that! Didn't you say in your own journal entry two years ago that we must look to the past to find the answers to our future?"

Laura folded her arms in front of her crossly. "Don't you be using my own words against me!" She then tilted her head glaring at Addie frowning suspiciously. "But how did you know that?"

"You told me." Addie responded straightforwardly. "Remember, we are inside your head. You are the one who asked the question."

"_What question?_" Laura shouted with exasperation.

Addie touched the side of Laura's face. "The question you have been asking yourself for two years. The first question you ask yourself every morning when you wake up and the question that has haunted your dreams at night. The question began as a whisper, but now roars like a lion in your heart."

A tear began to roll down Laura's cheek. "How much does he love me?" She whispered. "Would he ever really hurt me this way?"

"When you answer the first question, there will be no doubt." She whispered to Laura.

Once again, Laura felt herself being transported. But something had changed. They were still in the lobby, but now she could hear, see and feel inside of Gabriel's heart and his mind. The existence of the vindictive darkness plaguing his soul frightened her. But as Laura and Gabriel collided in the stairwell, the moment their eyes met, Laura could feel the intense love taking over the darkness inside his soul.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She heard herself say. "Are you ok?" She reached down to help him up.

"Nothing broken." He stared into her green eyes mesmerized. Laura remembered to herself how his smile instantly captivated her. "If you live here, is there another stairwell in the building?"

"No, why?" She cocked her head staring at him oddly.

"Because I don't think I'll ever feel safe walking up and down here again." He teased her, though she could feel his heart racing.

"I'm just kind of distracted today. I'm really not that clumsy." She laughed defensively holding out her hand. "My name is Laura Ryan. I own this building." She could feel his heart sink as he realized this was the woman he came to kill. "_It really is a shame I am going to have to kill you, Laura Ryan._" She could hear the thoughts racing through his mind.

The time passed to several hours later when they were standing in front of her door after he walked her home from dinner that night. His heart was overflowing as he stared into her green eyes. She could feel the desire building inside of him for her as they melted together with a sensual kiss. _"I can't kill her; I love her." _Laura remembered the moment and felt the powerful fervor overflowing inside of him as they fell together on the bed making love.

Her eyes jolted open as she felt a sensation she had never experienced before. "Ok. So now I completely understand why guys continuously have sex on the brain." She told Addie as her body became one with Gabriel's.

"Um…hmm." Addie replied smiling knowingly.

The vortex carried them away. When she opened her eyes, Gabriel was standing with Peter at his New York apartment.

"So what do you want from me?" She heard Peter ask him.

Gabriel slowly walked toward him. Peter could see the pain and torment in his eyes as he spoke. "I want you to kill me." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears. "I want to protect the world from me so I can never hurt or kill her; or anybody ever again. And…." He took a deep breath attempting to regain composure. "And I want you to take every memory of me from her life so she will never remember I ever existed. I know you guys can do that." He broke down. "I will never be able to marry her or give her the life she deserves. This is the only good thing I can ever do for her."

Laura could feel the intense anguish in his heart as he fell to his knees in heartbroken sobs. "Oh God, Gabriel." She whispered, tears rolling down her own face.

The scene shifted again to another moment. "Oh God no!" Laura shook her head with dissent. "Please don't make me do this." She pleaded with Addie as she recognized the setting.

Addie only smiled sadly. "I don't call the shots, baby. But you have been brought here to find your answers. This was the moment that transfigured him forever."

Laura stood shaking her head with tears rolling down her face as she heard the gunshot; and then the feeling of agony in Gabriel's heart as he saw the bullet penetrate through her heart. She looked down at the wound in her chest, then up at Gabriel, her eyes filled with desperation as she reached out her hand to him. "_LAURA!_" He screamed desperately trying to run to her. They tried to restrain him, but he shoved the guards off of him running to her, taking her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Oh God! Baby, just hang on!" She reached up touching his face shaking her head as the tears fell from her own eyes.

Laura felt the moment of realization as he heard the faint heartbeat dying with Laura. "Please! She's carrying a child! You have to save her!" But Laura's hand slowly fell from his face; her heart no longer beating. "NO!" Gabriel fell over holding onto her tightly. The pain echoed in his eyes as he looked up at the others watching the tragic scene. He shook his head with tears rolling down his face. "She wanted a child more than anything in this world. She was going to be a mother. She was carrying my child! She can't be gone!" He held her lifeless body close to him rocking her back and forth in his arms as he stroked her face sobbing brokenheartedly. "_Laura_! Please come back to me! Please baby! Don't leave me! You have to come back".

"The child was a girl." Laura told Addie, the tears still stinging her eyes.

"She was never meant to be born." Addie told her softly. "It has always been destined that you would carry the first male child in your line."

The devastation in his soul overwhelmed Laura with sadness as she sobbed. "Please take me away from here."

Addie nodded to Laura as the vortex carried them away once again. She found herself in his prison cell. There was nothing in his heart but numbness and pain. "He thought I was dead." Laura spoke softly to Addie. "I knew he went through hell when he was in this place, but my memories were erased. Eventually I became lovers with Mohinder Suresh. I had no idea he was out here loving me. Completely broken."

"You have no idea the depths of despair by which he suffered for you." She shook her head slowly. The door to Gabriel's cell opening caused Laura to jump.

A prison guard with a malevolent gleam in his eye walked through the door staring balefully at Gabriel. "Rise and shine, pretty boy!" Laura could feel the fear rising up inside him.

"My God!" She whispered. "Gabriel could have taken this guy anytime he wanted to. But he didn't fight back. He told me once when he thought I had died, that was the moment he died inside." The tears fell in abundance down her face. "I can feel his pain. Oh God what he went through for me."

Laura suddenly let out a scream as she felt the pain of a high pressure washer ripping apart Gabriel's skin. He did not scream. The pain was the only sensation he had allowed to penetrate his soul in a long time. "Oh God!" Laura screamed in agony feeling his flesh being torn off.

And then his heart felt elation in the moment he learned she was still alive; desperation filling his core to get home to her. As she watched him regain his strength to escape, she whispered to Addie. "I was completely oblivious of him, or the love we shared together. Yet my heart yearned for him. There was this huge void in my heart where I loved him."

Addie nodded furtively. "But when your souls found each other again, no love in this world was ever greater."

Laura nodded, her face stained with tears. She could no longer feel Gabriel. They were back again among the white light. Addie gently touched her hand. "So now you have the answers you seek?"

Laura's eyes sparkled for the first time in two years. She wiped her tears away. "Everything he has done has been for me, because he loves me."

Addie's eyes narrowed with knowing kindness. "What about your other question? Don't you want to take this journey a little bit longer?"

She closed her eyes tearfully shaking her head. "I know all I need to know."

Addie nodded. "Then my work here is done."

Laura looked around and Addie was gone. She was all alone. "Addie?"

But as she turned to look for her, it was not Addie standing there. "Laura." She heard him whisper.

"Gabriel." She tearfully ran to him. He held out his arms to her, holding her tightly as she fell into his embrace. She looked up at him, her green eyes soaked with tears as he softly stroked her face. "Oh God what you have been through." She shook her head slowly. "You have been through hell because you love me. How could I ever believe you would hurt me?"

"Everything I do is for you." He whispered holding onto her tightly, his voice breaking as he spoke. "You are the one who bought my soul back for me. You have given me everything."

She nodded. "And you have given _me_ everything." She closed her eyes sobbing harder. "Oh God, Gabriel! I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh." He whispered shaking his head holding her face in his hands. "There's no sorry here; just you and me."

"Is this real?" She smiled up at him.

"I don't know." He replied shaking his head. "But right now I am looking at you; I can feel our hearts beating together. What does it matter what this is?"

"I love you Gabriel." She whispered gently touching his face.

"I love you Laura Grace." He pulled her in kissing her intensely, their souls soaring together.

Then Laura opened her eyes gasping for air. "Gabriel!" She shouted abruptly jumping up from where she lay on the ground.

"Take it easy sis." Brandon put his hand on her shoulder.

"Gabriel!" She looked around for him with great urgency. "He was here with me! I could feel him! Where is he?"

Brandon shook his head oddly. "Gabriel's not here, Laura. You must have been dreaming."

"I don't think so." Laura smiled at her brother agitatedly shaking her head. "It was real Brandon! I could feel him. I felt his love! I felt his pain. Oh God Brandon! He loves me so much! How could I ever have doubted him!"

"If you tell me it was real, then I believe you." He smiled at Laura, wrinkling his forehead. "So now you see it too? You know that man on TV the other night was not Gabriel?"

Laura nodded slowly. "I'll never doubt my heart again."

"That must have been some dream." Brandon grinned as they slowly walked back to the house.

Addie sat under a tree smiling as she watched them walking together arm in arm.

And somewhere far away, Gabriel lay sleeping; he slowly opened his eyes smiling as tears rolled down his face. "Laura." He whispered.

_

* * *

_

Catacombs Beneath the White House

"Oh my GOD!" Hearing Niki scream, everybody stopped what they were doing quickly rushing to her bedroom.

"Niki!" Nathan ran to her. "What happened?"

Niki stood there smiling, barely able to contain her excitement. "Guys look!" She lifted Jessica inside of her crib as the others looked on in amazement.

"Yes!" Gabriel shouted jubilantly picking her up and swinging her around. "Our plan is working!"

George picked up Jessica. "In a few days you may be going home to see your daddy. What do you think of that!"

"Daddy!" Little Jessica hugged George who pressed his lips together looking dejectedly at Niki. Her face sadly crumpled.

"She knows the word, but the only exposure she has ever had to a man is all of you." She reached out taking her back from George.

"That will change as soon as she meets Peter." Nathan grinned. "My little brother will quickly make her _his_ little girl and he will be wrapped around her little finger in no time."

All of the sudden Niki let out a scream as Claude snuck up behind her grabbing her ass. She turned around just as he materialized punching him in the nose, sending him flying into her dresser. George, Nathan and Gabriel all laughed boisterously. "Just what in the fuck did you think you were doing?" Niki shouted at him angrily with her hands on her hips.

"So sorry luv." He stood up smiling as he dusted himself off. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, you know. I suppose that's the price I pay, you think?"

"Try it again and next time I'll send your ass flying into next week!" Niki shook her head glowering irately. "And I think my husband has been itching to get even with you for throwing him off a roof six years ago. I don't think he is going to be too happy when he hears you grabbed his wife's ass."

Gabriel put his arm around her shoulder. "Now _that's_ the girl that hit me with a parking meter all those years ago!" He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I think you have found your inner badass again!"

"Yeah!" Niki smiled up at him proudly biting her lower lip. "I'm starting to get that _don't fuck with me_ confidence back again!"

George thoughtfully folded his arms across his chest. "Claude, how secure are you with your invisibility?"

Claude thoughtfully tugged on his beard. "Well, I was able to stay invisible from right after we came in here, until just before Niki knocked me for six." He chuckled. "Why?"

At first he didn't answer. He looked at Nathan. "Can you fly?"

Nathan closed his eyes in concentration; slowly he hovered off the ground, then lowered himself again. "This is all I can do right now, but it's better than I could do two days ago."

"Gabriel?" George nodded to him.

Gabriel held out his hand concentrating on a plastic bottle of baby lotion on Niki's nightstand. The bottle began to rattle, then moved slowly across the table. Narrowing his eyes cocksurely he looked at George. "What else would you like to see?"

"So, what's the plan, George?" Nathan asked him hopefully.

George scratched his head, and then looked up at them with a vindictive smile. "I think in a few days time we'll be making Seneca our bitch!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Gabriel shouted as Niki, Claude and Nathan applauded in agreement.

* * *

Addie quietly sat in the room which had to be her favorite in the desert home. During the day while the others were working around the compound or training, the twenty by thirty recreational room was quiet. And thanks to the handy skills of Brandon, Peter and Elko, the room now had a skylight making it easier to do her knitting.

But today Laura had found her. She quietly sat down in the chair across from her. Addie knew what she had come there for, but she just looked up smiling coyly at Laura sitting there with a perceptive stare. "Yes?"

Laura said nothing. She only sat on the edge of her chair with the corners of her mouth turned up in a knowing smile.

Addie just continued with her knitting, then looked up at her slyly. "So did you find the answers you sought?"

Laura's eyes beamed for the first time in many months. "Yes." She paused for a moment staring at Addie with a grateful glint in her eye. "Thank you."

"I don't know what you're thanking me for." She shook her head as she continued her knitting. "You're the one who searched for the truth. All I did was hold onto your hand."

"Well whatever it was it gave me a new perspective." She reached out taking Addie's hand. "And a very much needed one."

Addie looked up at her for a moment with a mysterious smile. "Then it was well worth it, don't you think?"

Laura slowly stood up. She leaned over and gave Addie a kiss on the cheek then left the room. She went back to her knitting with an eloquent air about her.

* * *

Inside the catacomb hell, Catherwood had constructed an atrium that from outward appearances looked like a backyard from Better Homes and Gardens complete with a pool, artificial sky and sunlight for their _enjoyment_. While Nathan, Claude and Niki splashed in the pool with little Jessica, Gabriel sat nearby on in a chair leaning forward smiling as he watched them. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of Seth, now two and a half. "I could have been with him all this time splashing around in the water like this." He said aloud to himself thinking of all the time he had missed with his wife and son because of Catherwood's false promise to him. "Why didn't I leave with her when I had the chance? Why did I ever leave her?"

"What, and miss all this fresh air and sunlight?" Gabriel looked up at George quickly grimacing at the sight of him in his swim trunks.

"Oh God, I thought your daughter was pale." He placed his hands over his eyes to avoid the glare.

"Perhaps." George grinned impishly. "But how many men past the age of sixty do you know with abs like this!" He thumped on his stomach proudly. "How many men my age do you know with six pack abs? Most men have the whole keg!"

"Yes. You have a body like Adonis." Gabriel shook his head in jest, but George could tell he was distracted.

"What's on your mind?" George furrowed his forehead with concern. "I would have thought you would be among the happiest of all of us to be getting out of here. You're going to be home within the month, if not sooner. I thought you would be walking on air."

"That's if there's a home for me to go back to." Gabriel sighed desolately.

George raised his eyebrow with concern. "What do you mean?"

"Common George, I walked out on Laura when she needed me twice now. The first time when I left with Catherwood and the second time just a week ago. She had to have seen Seneca proposing to Angelina Lopez on TV! The way the media eats this shit up, she would have to be blind and dumb not to know it by now."

"You don't think she would know the man she is looking at on her TV isn't her husband? Yes, it is true that a lot has happened between you two, but my daughter knows your heart. And once the shock wears off, I know she will believe with her heart and not her eyes. "

Gabriel thought for a moment, then flopped back in the chair. "I don't know. All I know is I haven't exactly given her a reason to trust me and now she probably thinks I am leaving her for somebody else. You and I both know the thought of that is absurd, but it is what she believes that counts. After the pain I have brought to her, I don't know if I would be willing to give me another chance if I were her."

"You need to have more faith in her love for you, Gabriel. Laura loves with all her heart and that heart belongs to you. She may sock you in the jaw just before mopping the floor with you when you get back to her, but I can guarantee an hour later she will be dragging you off to the bedroom."

Gabriel laughed staring ahead thoughtfully. "You know, I never understood how or why a girl like Laura could fall in love with a guy like me. She could have had any guy she wanted to, and she wanted me."

George nodded. "Yes, my daughter could have had the pick of the litter. She had a lot of suitors coming to the door and calling all hours of the night." He narrowed his eyes ominously. "Do you really think I got to be so good with firearms because of my affiliation with The Company?"

"If we ever have a daughter and if she anything like her mother, I am locking her in the house until she is fifty!"

"If you have a daughter that is anything like my daughter, good luck with that!" He pulled his wallet out of his swim shorts. "You tell her I showed you this, and I'll kill you." He glared at Gabriel removing a photograph from his wallet.

Gabriel's eyes widened at a photo of Laura at age fifteen wearing braces and wire rimmed glasses. "Wow! She told me she was a nerd in High School, but I didn't believe her. I figured she was beautiful and smart but was making up the nerd part to make me feel better."

George shook his head. "She had an awkward stage, but she has always been beautiful. To this day though when she looks in the mirror, this is the girl she still sees. Oh, when she turned sixteen, she started turning heads, but she thinks they are looking at her because she has a booger hanging out of her nose or something. She does not know she is beautiful."

Gabriel smiled at the photo then back up at George. "So, how did she go from the gawky teenager to a stunner?"

George chuckled reflectively. "Shortly before Laura turned sixteen, over the summer she finally started getting curves and breasts. Her build was always athletic, but now she had a nice shape to her and the boys were starting to take notice, but nobody was asking her to the homecoming dance. Because of my work with The Company, I had to go out of town often and I always had a lot of good people I could leave her with while I was gone. This time Tracy who was a combination of a mom and a big sister to Laura came and stayed with her. Well, I guess she was starting to want boys to notice her, so she asked Tracy if she could give her a makeover. But Tracy saw Laura's…ah…potential and wasn't going to settle for that. She had connections and she was going to make Laura the belle of the ball. She had her braces removed; she got her contact lenses. And then she got her hair done and learned how to do make up and all that girlie stuff. So, I came home after two weeks and when I walked through the front door…" George's eyes began to tear up. "…there was the most beautiful young girl I had ever seen standing there waiting for me. She looked just like her mama and I couldn't be prouder."

Gabriel smiled softly. "And then she drove you crazy when the boys starting hanging all over her like flies on shit?"

"Well, yes the boys started calling." He laughed. "And she got that date to the homecoming dance and was even a princess. She loved the attention at first, but after a while it got old. She soon put her head back into her studies and martial arts. She graduated Valedictorian from High School then went on to Sanford where she was Magna Cum Laude. My girl never gave me any trouble." Then he frowned at Gabriel, his eyes piercing into him. "Until she met you."

Gabriel was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

George wagged a finger at him. "You got my daughter pregnant out of wedlock, asshole!"

Gabriel groaned rolling his eyes. "Oh, this again! Common George! It was only damn piece of paper! We were married in every other way. And you got a handsome grandson out of the deal!"

"Yeah, I did! Didn't I?" He beamed proudly.

"Uh huh! And if we _were_ married before she got pregnant, you would have been sending us cheap champagne and porn flicks to get grand kids and you know it! So don't be such a goddamn hypocrite!"

George laughed boisterously. "Well, when you get home to her, I will be wanting more grandchildren, so I will be babysitting Seth often, you realize."

"You're on." Gabriel shook his hand then sat back thoughtfully. "You know, last night I dreamed about her. It was so real; so vivid. I could feel her touch and her lips. And then I woke up reaching for her. If I didn't wake up to this shit hole, I would have thought I was home with her."

George slowly turned his head toward him, raising his eyebrow. "Really? Where were you in your dream?"

Gabriel smiled contemplatively. "I don't know. There was this comforting light and it was all…good. There was no fear or doubt. Just our hearts together."

He nodded knowingly. "I see."

Gabriel furrowed his brow. "You see what?"

"I think my daughter was taken on a quest to find answers. It is part of Addie Dawson's gift. And you were sleeping at the right time so she was able to get inside your memory."

"So, it was real?" Gabriel asked him hopefully.

George nodded affirmatively. "On a spiritual level, absolutely."

Gabriel sat back in the chair smiling dreamily. "She still loves me."

"Now are you in a hurry to get home?" George asked him, wrinkling his forehead sternly.

"Lets see how my powers are doing." He grinned holding up his hand as George rose up from his chair, his arms flailing around.

"Gabriel! What are you doing? Put me down! This is not funny!"

"Put you down? No problem! How about right over there!" He moved George over the deep end of the pool, then flung his hand open as George fell in. Nathan, Claude and Niki burst into laughter.

"Common in George!" Claude chuckled. "The water's fine." George glared at him then splashed Gabriel who laughed removing his shirt joining them all in the pool.

_

* * *

_

Two Days Later

Kevin laid back on his bed in the room he shared with Hiro attempting to catch up on his reading. But tonight there would be no concentration; he could only think of her.

Trying to pretend she was just another girl; just one of the guys was futile. He could only remember the softness of in her laugh; the little girl smile that tugged at his heart that night. Had he only known how her kiss would tantalize his senses and the way her hair gleamed in the moonlight, he never would have sat beside her on that rock.

Hard as he tried, the memories of her that night taunted him. He wanted to comfort the sadness he saw behind her green eyes; a sadness bestowed upon her by the love of another man.

He did not know Gabriel Gray. He knew of his history and wanted to hate him, but deep inside he knew he was a victim of circumstance as much as the wife he had left behind. Wherever he was, no doubt his own heart was breaking.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his book and lay back against the headboard; banging his head in frustration. "Why do I always have to fall for the ones who are pining away for some other guy?" He asked himself aloud.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you think nobody's looking?" He jerked his head up, staring at her where she stood in his doorway amused by his talking to himself.

"Sorry." He narrowed his eyes in sarcasm. "I hope I'm not making too much noise in here."

Laura shook her head. "Quite the contrary. You've been so quiet the last few days I came to see if you were ok."

He stood up placing his book back on his dresser. "Really? I didn't' realize you actually noticed." He quickly discerned that Laura was taken aback by the sharpness of his tone. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Laura. That was entirely uncalled for."

She shook her head slowly closing her eyes as she sat down in the chair next to his bed. "But not undeserved." She opened them again half-smiling. "Kevin, I was way out of line coming on to you the way I did the other night. Especially after the way I treated you when you first got here. I wouldn't blame you if you told me to fuck off. I would."

Kevin sat down across from her staring into her sad green eyes. Though, simply dressed in a pair of gray yoga pants and an oversized navy hoodie, the incredibility of her beauty shone though. She sat in the chair with her knees pulled into her chest, her dark hair tumbling down her back in gentle waves. Usually the presence in his bedroom of such a beautiful young woman meant the promise of a night of sweltering, hot sex, but he knew the night would not end this way. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you, Laura. I care about you. In face, I care for you much more than I should, especially as another man's wife. I know you are going through hell right now and I'm so sorry. I wish I could take that pain out of your eyes, but I realize that's not my place."

She nodded softly, her lips pressed firmly together. "Well thank you for wanting to. And I suspected you were beginning to have feelings for me. My head wasn't in the right place the other night and I said and did things that were highly inappropriate." She closed her eyes sadly. "But you were nothing but the perfect gentleman. And I thank you for that."

Kevin looked around the bedroom then back at Laura. "Speaking of inappropriate, having you in my bedroom is giving me some very improper thoughts. You mind taking a walk outside?"

Laura bit her lower lip laughing. "After sitting in the rec room after eating chili with those guys, you bet."

Kevin laughed as they headed out the back door.

Once outside, they walked through the desert. Kevin walked with his hands shoved in his coat pockets while Laura pulled her coat tightly around her to shelter herself from the night air. "I can't believe it gets so damn cold out here."

He nodded in agreement. "I thought coming out to California from New York was going to be warmer."

"Common misconception." Laura smiled up at him. "Most people think the entire state is nothing but warm sunny coastline. They have no idea how cold it gets in the mountain, inland and desert regions." She stopped walking; folding her arms she looked up at him curiously. "Speaking of switching coasts, why _are_ you here?"

He shrugged with his hands still in his pockets. "I'll let you know when I figure that out." He exhaled as he thought about the events that brought him there. "One day I am working late, and I get this file on my desk about the _holding facilities,_ as President Hart likes to call them, in all actuality being death camps. Next thing I know, I am walking out to my car to have a drink with a co-worker, I go back inside the building to grab the file. Then my car blows up with my co-worker inside."

Laura looked up at him in horror. "Oh my God!"

He nodded and continued. "The blast sent me flying several hundred feet. The next thing I knew I woke up in what I thought was a hospital room with some shadowy man that I at first assumed was a doctor talking to me. I finally got out of there and ran. I went back for the file, there was a note in there to meet it's sender in Baton Rouge and that is where I found Peter. And now I'm here."

Laura pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "So this guy in that was there when you woke up. Did he follow you when you ran?"

Kevin thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Come to think of it they didn't. Do you know who it was?"

"Yeah." Laura nodded biting her lower lip. "They work for The Company."

"The Company…" He shrugged. "Who, or what in the hell is The Company?"

"A shadowy, clandestine organization that tracks people with abilities." She told him mysteriously. "They were a pretty shady group of folks until my father took over several years ago, but now their objective includes protecting the Vol population from people like Catherwood."

"At who's orders?" He shrugged. "Your father has been locked up and Peter is here. How did they even know about me?"

Laura gave a knowing smile. "They know everything, trust me. But it's ok. They may not exactly be the warm, fuzzy type of guys, but they're on our side. If anything they were protecting you."

"Great." He laughed sarcastically. "I feel better now."

As they stood talking a plane flew overhead. Kevin looked up then quickly motioned to Laura not to move. "Just hold perfectly still. It's an A-12 spy plane." They stood perfectly still until the noise had past. Kevin watched it fly away. "There are three air force bases within a hundred mile radius of here. The President could be sending out night flyers from Edwards to take photos in an attempt to find us."

But Laura did not answer. She was staring at him with her mouth gaping open. "What?" He shrugged.

"Kevin!" She shook her head in amazement. "That plane was at least half a mile up! How in the hell could you have known what kind of plane that was?"

He looked at her taken aback. "I just looked up and saw it. Why are you looking at me like that?"

She walked closer looking at his eyes. "I have always had eyes like a cat. I have never had trouble seeing in the dark. But not even I could see that plane that high up in the darkness. But you could see the plane well enough to know exactly what kind it was?"

"Um…yeah." He replied uncomfortably. "Can't everybody?"

Laura shook her head slowly. "No. No Kevin, not everybody can see like that! What else could you see?"

"I could read it's serial number and I could see the pilot yawning behind the controls." He smiled oddly. "What's going on?"

She narrowed her eyes wrinkling her nose. "What did you say you did in the army again?"

"I was a Green Beret, but I also did Counter intelligence." He replied. "That's why I knew where to look for the serial numbers on the plane." He shook his head at her sudden strange behavior. "You're acting really weird. What's going on?"

She smiled up at him with astonishment. "Kevin! You have an ability!"

He stared at her, his mouth gawped open. "Shut the fuck up! You mean I'm like you, Peter and Hiro?"

"You are one of us!" She laughed hugging him. "I can't believe you never knew it!"

"I just assumed everybody could see long distances in the dark." He shrugged still stunned from this revelation. "Yet I can't see two feet in front of me in daylight. How fucked up is that?"

She smiled broadly then grabbed his hand. "Common! Let's go tell the others."

_

* * *

_

Four Days Later

Gabriel woke up that morning to the sound of rain on the roof. He smiled remembering mornings lying in bed holding Laura just listening to the rain and counting the seconds between claps of thunder. "Soon, my love." He whispered aloud."

His eyes jolted open. "I can hear rain!" He said to himself quickly sitting up. "I CAN HEAR RAIN!" He shouted waking the others. "_I can hear the fucking rain on the sidewalks on the street!_" Gabriel began to laugh and dance around his room.

George came running into his room. "What are you in here shouting about?" George demanded still half asleep.

"Hey Dad!" He laughed. "Catch!" Gabriel gave a swish of his fingers and a pillow came flying off the bed right at George.

"Gabriel! Your powers are back!" George embraced him laughing as Niki came running in holding Jessica.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Well don't just stand there little girl! Lift something!" George chuckled giddily.

Niki handed Jessica to Gabriel who played with her cheeks. She looked around the room finally a solid oak dresser caught her eye. She carefully placed her hands around 

it closing her eyes. Effortlessly, she lifted the dresser above her head. "Oh HELL YA!" Niki shouted lowering the dresser. "I'm back!"

"Where are Claude and Nathan?" George looked around for them.

"Right here." George jumped as he heard Claude's voice behind him.

"How long have you been invisible?" Gabriel asked looking around for him. He jumped as his voice came from directly behind him.

"Since ten o'clock last night and counting." He reported proudly.

"Nathan?" George called out to him. "Where are you, boy?"

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here." They all looked up to find him over their heads hovering with his arms folded. "I've been here the whole time."

"Flying tiger is back!" They heard Claude laugh blissfully.

"Think you can fly home?" George grinned.

"Just try getting in my way." He grinned fiercely.

Niki put her arms around George's neck hugging him tightly. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Not so fast guys." Gabriel put Jessica down to walk as she began to writhe in his arms. "Nobody wants to get home sooner than I do, but if we want this to work, we need to stick to the plan and timing is everything."

They all looked at each other nervously. "Do we have a failsafe plan B incase this doesn't work?" George asked with apprehension.

Gabriel took a deep breath nodding slowly. "Yeah. I do." He closed his eyes exhaling, opening them again. "And you aren't going to like it."

**END OF PART 11**


	12. Chapter 12

TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
PART 12 – Seneca Jones

_March 27, 1993  
The Company Headquarters_

Hartsdale New York

George Ryan, Noah Bennet and Claude Raines sat in the corridor outside the conference room where the founders spoke inside. Noah and Claude were brought back from a mission in South America where they were on a lead about a rogue agent they had gone to take out and George was in Cairo with his friend and partner, Seneca Jones on a bagging and tagging assignment.

"Why am I suddenly having flashbacks to my school days?" Claude smirked as George and Noah groaned irritably.

"This is no joke Claude." George scowled over his glasses at him. "I'm very concerned, not to mention fucking pissed as to why I have been summoned and my partner hasn't. I really don't like having to lie to him regarding my whereabouts."

"Where did you leave him?" Noah asked him.

"I left him in the bar of our hotel in Cairo with a hooker named Melia. I told him Laura was injured in competition; I was told I would be backed up on this if he decided to do some checking, but I hated like hell to have to lie to him.

"And how is the future savior of our kind coping with her responsibility of having to lead an army to save the world some day?" Claude grinned.

"She is enjoying being twelve years old in the seventh grade, getting straight A's, and working on her blackbelt. Next week I am taking her and a girlfriend to see New Kids on the Block at the Cow Palace. She is happily oblivious to the burden she will one day have bestowed upon her and if I can help it, she will stay that way until the last possible minute."

"I have to hand it to you George." Noah grinned at him. "I would rather have a colonoscopy with an acidic solution than have children, but if I ever do become a father, I envision myself being much like you."

"There is plenty of time to let them be adults and save the world; but they are only going to be kids once. Someday her world will fall apart all around her and her heart will break and God willing I will be there to dry her tears, but for now I am content to console her when a boy breaks her heart or she doesn't win a competition."

The conference room door abruptly opened as Arthur Petrelli poked his head out the door. "Gentlemen, we are ready for you now."

They all stood up checking the wrinkles in their slacks as each of them apprehensively walked through the door.

Seated around the table were the twelve company founders headed up by Daniel Linderman who sat at the head of the table with a pensive smile. He stood as they entered extending his hand to each of them. "Gentleman, we are sorry to keep you all waiting."

George did not take his hand. He remained standing while Claude and Noah both took their seats at the table. "With all due respect Daniel, having to wait in the hall is the least of my worries today. So why don't we just cut the shit and tell me why I had to lie to my partner and leave him in the middle of Egypt to rush back to the states?"

"Agent Jones is safely on a plane returning to the United States as we speak, George." Bob Bishop assured him. "The reason he is not here is because the details of this meeting are surreptitious in nature and Seneca Jones does not have the proper security clearance."

"Bullshit!" George shouted. "My partner has the same security clearance as I do! We would not have been able to build a successful partnership if this were not true!"

"George, please lower your voice." Addie Dawson told him in a soothing voice.

George glared at a red-headed woman sitting next to Linderman at the table. "Victoria? You are awfully quiet over there. I thought you and Seneca were lovers. Why are you not speaking up for him?"

Victoria Pratt closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "George, you know I consider you a friend. I was close with Elizabeth and I have been there for you as a friend in every way possible." She stood up walking around the table toward George. "But what this meeting is about does not bring pleasure to any of us." She stopped in front of George. "George, Seneca Jones is not my lover; he is my assignment."

George stared at her incredulously, the broke out in acerbic laughter. "Your assignment, Victoria? Your assignment? Do you understand he is crazy about you."

"George, your partner is in cahoots with Phinneus Catherwood to remove your daughter form you to be raised as Catherwood's soldier!" She angrily blurted out.

George stopped laughing; his face falling in shock. "What did you just say?" He whispered horrified.

"Victoria! Take your seat at once!" Charles Deveaux shouted, clearly angered by her outburst. "George, please accept my personal apology for the way this was plunged upon you, but regretfully Victoria is correct." He put up a slide show displaying a series of photographs of his own partner smiling and shaking hands with Catherwood. George felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. "These photos have been taken over a course of several years George. There is reason to believe he had prior knowledge of Elizabeth's murder."

When the slideshow was over, Angela Petrelli leaned forward, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Your partner has betrayed you, George. He is working with Catherwood to hand over your daughter to be raised and brainwashed as is pawn. He must be dealt with George."

George sat down in a chair placing his face in his hands in shock and disbelief. As he sat there, Kaito Nakamura approached him. "She is right George. It never brings us pleasure to take out our own, but when the very security of our organization is at stake; not to mention the well being of your daughter who we have vowed to protect; we do as we must."

George removed his hands from his face sneering up at him. "You are asking me to take out a man I call friend. A man who has been to my home; dinned with my family! And now you are telling me he may have had a role in my wife's murder? How in the fuck do you think this makes me feel to know that I allowed him close to my daughter only to learn he was planning on handing her over to Catherwood all this time? A man I called my friend! How can I ever trust anybody in this company ever again?"

Arthur Petrelli stood up. "Don't think this isn't something we have considered, George. But if it brings you any comfort, once this is over, you will not be assigned another partner. You will be able to stay in San Francisco with your daughter and oversee Ryan and Associates in a full-time capacity, except when we need you for a special assignment. This is what you wanted."

George looked up at him incredulously. "You are saying you want me to kill my own partner and you will give me my own shop! Is this supposed to make me feel better in some way?"

"No George." Bob Bishop interjected. "We are asking you to kill a man who has betrayed you and your family by selling out your child to the very man we all fear; the man she has been destined to destroy." He leaned into George looking him in the eye. "The man who murdered your wife in cold blood."

Charles Deveaux sat down in the chair beside him. "George, I understand we are asking you to do something impossible; and perhaps our offer to you did not come at the most appropriate time. But think about what this means; you won't have to travel as often and most importantly, you will be there for Laura. Now that she is getting older and will likely begin to manifest in her powers soon and there will be more attempts on her life. As she represents the future of our kind, we need protect her at all costs! And who better to do that than her father?"

George took a deep breath shaking his head. "Ok, I'll do it."

Daniel Linderman nodded slowly. "Very well then. Since we know how dangerous Seneca is when backed up against a wall, I will be sending Claude and Noah as backup."

"So when will this all go down?" He asked grimly.

"Tomorrow night." Angela told him. "You will be reuniting with Seneca in Odessa tomorrow. You know the drill."

"Yes…" George replied bitterly. "I know the drill."

* * *

_December 3, 2012  
Catacombs Beneath the White House_

"What aren't we going to like?" George eyed Gabriel apprehensively as they discussed their escape plans.

"If our plans fail, and we have no other options." He closed his eyes despicably. "It may be necessary to take his power."

Everyone stared at him horror struck. "You mean what you once did?" Nathan shook his head. "As Sylar?"

Gabriel closed his eyes pressing his lips together tightly. "I wish you wouldn't look at me like that." He stood up demonstratively. "This is not what I want to do. I am hoping we can stick to the plan that we have outlined, but if our hand is forced, drastic times may just have to call for drastic measures."

"As much as I hate to agree to a plan like this, he is right." Claude replied. "Seneca Jones has an ability that could be beneficial to aiding us in our escape."

"But after all the hell you went through to rid yourself of that life." Niki's face furrowed in devastation. "What would Laura think?"

"She can never know about this." Gabriel replied frantically.

"No!" George scowled at them both. "Laura knows this is a war and the end always justifies the means. It is how she was raised and she would understand better than anybody." He turned looking at Gabriel. "Gabriel, if push comes to shove do the needful. My daughter will understand. She has had to kill for a lot less."

Gabriel nodded hesitantly. "Ok." He twisted his face anticipatively and shrugged. "So now we wait."

* * *

December 3, 2012  
Mojave Desert California

"It's so hard to believe." Monica shook her head looking back toward the house as she and Laura drank wine while watching the sunset over the desert.

Laura smiled curiously at her. "What is hard to believe?"

She pointed at the house. "I am just so amazed that these guys were able to build a house right into that mountain. Except for at night when the lights are on, you wouldn't even know it was there."

Laura nodded pouring herself some more wine. "Five thousand square feet of adobe. I guess at one time their little army was larger, and that's why they have so many bedrooms in the house. But its comfortable enough I guess."

"Tank, Elko, Hippy and Gates have gone out of their way to make us feel at home." Monica smiled sweetly. "They all look so scary, but they have been so kind."

"Yeah, they're a great group of guys." Laura then laughed reflectively. "When they took us in they thought they were getting a built in cook because I'm a woman. I put a quick end to that thinking when I made them chili that would have made dog shit taste good by comparison."

"I take it you don't cook?" Seeing Laura surpressing laughter, Monica raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "Or do you?"

Laura shook her head laughing. "Actually, I do. And I'm a darned good one. I just refuse to be molded to a sexist stereotype."

Monica joined her in laughter. "I'm sure you put an end to that real fast. Did you cook for your husband?"

Laura nodded leaning back in the chair with her wine glass. "Yeah, after my dad let the cat out of the bag and blabbed my secret to everybody. See, I cooked for him a few times, but he thought I ordered from a pub or something. My specialty is pub grub."

"Pub grub?" She narrowed her eyes intriguingly.

"Buffalo wings, onion rings, oysters…stuff you would eat at Hooters." Laura replied.

"And do you walk around in shorts and low cut tank tops serving up grub?" Monica giggled.

"And sometimes I even got tips." She smiled wiggling her eyebrows as they both shrieked with laughter.

Monica leaned forward smiling. "Have you thought about opening up a restaurant when this is over?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Laura sighed with a dreamy look about her. "See my dream is to live in a house on the beach and open a small pub nearby."

Monica couldn't help but notice the sad look on Laura's face. "That sounds great. So why do you look so sad?"

"I always thought Gabriel would be beside me." She then broke out in a giggle. "I couldn't really see him waiting tables or cooking. He doesn't have the greatest people skills, but he would look awfully sexy behind the bar."

"Do you think he is ok wherever he is?" Monica asked her tenderly.

"Yeah, I do." She nodded smiling softly. "There is no love in my soul for Catherwood, but if there is one thing I do know, he would not allow any real harm to come to Gabriel."

Monica poured herself another glass of wine. "But what about you?"

Laura wrinkled her brow with determination. "Oh I am sure he will send his avenging angels upon us any moment. But I am confident we'll be ready for them."

"Isn't Brandon his son?" Monica subtly probed her.

Laura nodded. "Yes. He would love to have Brandon join him, but he seems more interested in keeping Gabriel by his side. But Catherwood would love to have both Gabriel and Brandon along with their sons taking over the world."

Monica cocked her head. "But we're not going to let that happen, right?"

"Right." She smiled as they clinked wine glasses together.

Monica smiled lowering her eyes. "It's so hard to believe you and Brandon didn't grow up together."

Laura narrowed her eyebrows playfully taunting her. "You sure have a lot of questions about my brother, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Monica asked demurely.

Laura threw her head back laughing. "Common Monica…it's just us girls here. And don't think I haven't noticed you two making cow eyes at each other. Believe me…I know the look."

"Ok fine, you got me!" She laughed. "Well you got to admit, your brother is one fine piece of real estate! He looks like Hugh Jackman's younger, cuter brother."

Laura shrugged taking a sip of her wine. "You don't have to sell me on my brother's attributes. He may be my little brother, but even I recognize he is a hottie."

Monica lowered her eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't think he's interested."

Laura leaned forward crossing her arms on her knees. "Now why do you think that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He just seems to run the other way whenever I come into the room."

"Oh trust me." Laura smiled knowingly. "He isn't trying to run away from you. My brother suffers from one trait that I never did; acute shyness."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh great, so do I!" She groaned.

Laura giggled. "This only means we have some work to do." She gave Monica a loving pat to the leg. "But you know what? If it is meant to be, love will always find a way."

"I hope you're right." Monica half-smiled studying her wine glass.

"I hope I am too." Laura sighed sadly looking out at the sunset.

Both of their head's jerked around as they heard everyone whooping and hollering inside the house. They looked at each other oddly. "What in the hell is that all about." Laura grimaced staring in the house's direction.

Monica shook her head apprehensively. "I don't know, I'm afraid to look."

Laura rolled her head in Monica's direction smiling daringly. "Yeah, but I'm too curious not to and so are you. Let's go." They got up and ran toward the house laughing.

Walking through the front door, they could hear the commotion was coming from the rec room where everyone was seated around trays and containers of food on the pool table. They both jumped as Hiro teleported in carrying a big tray of sushi. They all cheered and then he was gone again.

"What is going on?" Laura smiled in amazement looking at the spread on the table.

"This? This is what you call a feast fit for kings...and queens of course!" Tank bellowed happily putting an arm around each of the girls walking them toward the pool table. "We have Cheesesteak sandwiches from Philly, deep dish pizza from Chicago, Pastrami sandwiches from Jerry's in LA, Hotdogs from Pinks…"

"This is all great, but there is only one thing I care about!" Laura narrowed her eyes with her hands on her hips.

At that very moment Peter teleported back. "Fresh clam chowder and sourdough bread from Fisherman's Wharf, San Francisco!"

"Oh my God I love you!" Laura hugged him tightly then grabbed the food from him, running for the table.

Monica and Addie surveyed the food on the table. "Well this is all well and good, but where's my…"

"Shrimp Creole and Jambalaya from New Orleans!" Hiro announced as he returned. "And seven Saint Burgers with fries from Bonanza Burger."

"Now we're cooking with gas!" Addie giggled excitedly.

Damon shyly emerged from his room. "Did I hear somebody say Bonanza Burger?"

"With fries." Micah handed him one of each which he grabbed and began woofing down.

"Hey boy, you mind those manners!" Addie shouted at him.

Damon quickly stopped eating, his face covered with catsup and mustard. "Sorry." He said shyly.

Tank chuckled heartedly patting him on the back. "Well, seeing as we all have our hometown favorites right here in front of us, I think its forgivable this one time; don't you think, Addie?"

Addie smiled as she cave in. "Well since I have every intention of gobbling down that shrimp and Jambalaya, I suppose I can't scold him too harshly."

"Can we please stop talking and start eating?" Elko pleaded anticipatively eyeballing the cheesesteaks.

"Yes! After a short prayer." Tank nodded. "Who would like to do the honor?"

"I will." Hiro stepped forward excitedly as they all bowed their heads. "Good food; Good meat! Good God! Let's Eat!"

"Amen!" They shouted in unison as they all began to scarf down the food.

* * *

_December 4th, 2012  
White House, Washington DC_

The first snow of the oncoming winter spread out like a thick blanket across the White House lawn that morning. Though the sky emitted an ominous darkness, it paled in comparison to the wicked glow illuminating from Catherwood's yellow eyes that morning.

Today would be the morning hundreds of volunteers converged on the property to ready it up for the Holiday season; an event he tried to avoid at all cost. The annual Holiday merriment was not an activity he took pleasure in. So on this first Saturday in December, the President would take to his bed ill; but not before a morning meeting with his Seneca.

And right on time he arrived sporting his charade as Gabriel Gray.

"Seneca." He greeted him cheerfully in his President Hart pretense. "How goes the day?"

"How goes the day?" He snarled. "Well, aside from the fact that I despise people walking up and down the corridors dressed in old world attire singing that godawful Christmas music, I suppose things aren't so bad."

"And Ebenezer Scrooge said Bah Humbug." Catherwood gave a fool-hearty chuckle. "Common Seneca…things aren't that bad are they?"

Seneca irritably closed the lid on the coffee carafe. "The Vice President has been taken hostage by the rebels that we are no closer to locating than we were on day one. I am having to do his job and Gray's too, on top of keeping this oversexed hoochie mama happy and somewhere in the middle of all this I am supposed to be doing my goddamn job!"

Catherwood pressed his lips together in a condescending manner. "So am I to take it that you are dissatisfied with your duties? I recruited you because I understood you to be unsurpassed in your capacities. Did I make an error in my decision to bring you into my confidence, Seneca?"

"Of course not sir." Seneca placed his hands together imploring him. "However to take on the job I have of overseeing the facilities, not to mention our guests in the catacombs. And now to take on the responsibilities of the Press Secretary and the Vice President; I must say it is overbearing to a great extent."

Catherwood leaned back against his credenza, folding his arms while staring balefully at Seneca. "When George Ryan betrayed and murdered you, who resurrected you? Who took you in and gave you your life back?" His eyes began to glow yellow as he spoke. "I have given you everything, Seneca; wealth, women, and powers beyond your most vivid aspirations." The yellow eyes were now large and full of malice as he spoke. "I have given to you what I wanted to give to my sons only to have them both reject me. I had hope for Gabriel that he would one day come around to embrace me as his father. But he betrayed me." Slowly the beast began to emerge from inside Catherwood's body. Even as he stood there, all he could do was watch with internal horror as he metamorphose into the tartan clad beast. "So tell me, Seneca; do you wish to betray me too?"

"I am indebted to you for all you have done for me, master." Seneca made every effort not to stutter. "I will continue my duties. I will not fail you."

Catherwood quickly transformed back into President Hart. "Well good. Because with Adam out of the picture, you are now my right hand man."

Seneca was gratefully taken aback. "But master; Monroe was once your closest friend."

Catherwood stood in front of the window watching the snow fall with his hands folded behind his back. "Well after four hundred years I have grown bored of him. People who believe themselves to be superior to me find themselves in a very harrowing place. No, let us leave him to the rebels to deal with. Soon we will learn their whereabouts. Perhaps then we will take him back."

"Of course Master." Seneca nodded.

"Good then. So now if you will excuse me, I must fabricate an illness vile enough to keep these fucking do-gooders out of my face. They will be converging upon us soon to make the White House all cheery for the Holidays. Do you have any idea how much I hate this time of year?"

"I suppose you were one of those children who always found coal in your stocking on Christmas morning?" Seneca began to laugh heartily, but his smile faded as Catherwood leered at him, clearly not amused. "Sorry." He nodded apologetically.

Catherwood shuddered as he heard the Christmas Carols filling the corridors of the White House. "Oh God I need a drink." He began to walk away. "Oh Seneca, if you would like to lessen your load of tasks, a lovers' quarrel could open the door to a lot of possibilities." He smiled and winked leaving through the secret office door as Seneca gave a wicked smile.

* * *

"I'll always come home to you." He whispered in his sleep.

He dreamt of a night not so long ago at their home on Lake Winnipesaukee. Gabriel had awakened to find Laura standing next to the window, staring out at the moonlight dancing on the lake. His heart poured out with love for her as the light of the same moon filled their bedroom, illuminating her with an iridescent aura backlighting her against the darkness. He stood up slowly approaching her.

As he got closer, he could see her eyes were wet with tears. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the top of her head. Laura quickly wiped the tears away so she could not see her cry, but he knew. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No. I just missed you." He slowly turned her around to face him, stroking her face to wipe the tears away. "Now are you going to tell me what you are crying for?"

"You weren't supposed to see that." She smiled sliding her arms around his waist. His worried stare caused her to take a deep breath closing her eyes. "I have waited my entire life for you. I think on some level I always knew you were out there. And now after all we have been through to find each other I am so afraid of losing you again."

"You are not going to lose me. There is nothing anybody can ever do to get me away from you or that little boy you are carrying." He looked down gently touching her protruding belly.

"Gabriel, you know as well as I do we can't control our destiny." She shook her head sadly. "We aren't the ones calling the shots here."

"Yes, it is up to us!" He retorted. "The only person who has ever controlled my destiny is me! There is nothing that will ever happen that will take me away from you."

She shook her head taking his face in her hands. "Don't make promises you can't keep baby. I just can't help feeling like the other shoe is going to drop."

He steered her back to the bed sitting her down on the edge as he sat down beside her. "Ok, I won't make any promises I can't keep, but I will always promise you this." He leaned forward bending his forehead against hers looking into her eyes. "I promise that if we ever find ourselves pulled apart for whatever reason; no matter where I am, no matter what it takes; if I am still alive I will always come home to you."

She reached up stroking his face whispering to him. "And I promise I will always be waiting."

They began to kiss softly with growing passion as they lay back on be bed, the night again embroiling in passion.

Back in the moment, Gabriel opened his eyes sitting up. "I will always come home to you, Laura." He whispered aloud looking at the photo in his wallet of her and Seth. "Please wait for me."

* * *

"Today is the day!" Claude announced coming into the common room that morning. "I can feel it!"

"Are you sure it wasn't gas?" George quipped good-naturedly as Claude chuckled.

He sat down across from him. "So what is the first thing you are going to do?"

"The first thing I am going to do? I am going to find my children and hug them tightly to me; right after I hug and kiss my grandchildren! What about you?"

"I am going to find me the prettiest lady I can find and spend the night making her happy." He laughed gleefully.

"And where are you going to get the plunder for that?" They both laughed heartily.

Claude smiled thoughtfully at him. "You know old man? I taunt and goad you a lot, but I must say for a crusty Irish fart, you are alright."

"And for a drunken limey with his head up his ass, you aren't half-bad yourself. So what do you say when we reconnect with the others, we find a pub and drink each other under the table?"

Claude shook his head regretfully. "Sorry mate. This is the end of the line for me. After we get out of here, this is my final stop."

"What are you talking about? You aren't going to help us in our fight?"

"It's not that I don't want to George. But you know me. I have always been a hermit. I left this all behind me, but when you took the reins you sought me out and I gladly came back. I met Hana and thought I finally had everything I was looking for in a woman. But then they took her away from me. And now the man I considered to be my brother is gone; there is just nothing left in this for me. It is time for me to find a quiet corner and lick my wounds."

George shook his head completely taken aback by Claude's news. "Wow. It's not like I can blame you, but dammit Claude! We could sure use you."

"Now with all the powers your daughter, son-in-law and Peter Petrelli have been blessed with, what do you need an invisible man for? I'm sorry George; a truer friend has never been than I have found in all of you, but is it time for me to go back into hiding."

"Will we ever see you again?" George asked him sadly.

Claude chuckled heartily. "Oh, you know I always manage to pop in when the action is good. Of course you'll see me again."

* * *

"Ok guys; that's it for today." Laura closed the books on the table in front of her as Seth picked them up putting them back inside the bookcase. "Jake, you read chapters seven through nine, and do the questions in your math book. Micah and Damon, I am going to be giving you guys a calculus test on Friday; consider yourself warned. I'll see you all tomorrow."

As Jake and Micah went to the common room to study, Damon slowly approached her. "Laura? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned around smiling. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"I just want to say thanks." He said quietly.

Although she knew what he was trying to say, she forged innocence. "For what?"

He gave Laura a heart-melting smile. "Because you didn't give up on me, and you helped me find my way again. Nana and Monica tried, but I think after a while they just gave up on me."

She shook her head. "They never gave up on you Damon, you gave up on yourself. And when that happens to somebody we love, I think we just reach a point where we realize there is nothing we can do for them anymore. And that is where we put it in God's hands."

Damon thoughtfully looked down at his feet then back up at Laura. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She nodded sitting on the edge of the table.

"You wanted to smack the shit out of me when you first met me. I was nothing but rude and disrespectful to you all. Why did you bother?"

Laura leaned forward, her mouth forming a thoughtful line. "Because you kind of remind me of somebody."

"Who?" He asked surprised.

Laura leaned forward resting her hands on her chin. "Me."

Damon jerked his head back incredulously. "You?"

"Yeah. Well, I was never a mouthy teenager who walked around carrying a knife or anything, but I lost my mother when I was a kid. And thankfully I had good people around me that helped me get through it. But inside I was raging. I wanted to take out my anger on the whole world, but luckily for me I had an outlet that you didn't have. I had my karate. I think you were angry and looking for a place to belong and you found it."

He shook his head slowly. "I never killed anybody, but some of the guys did."

"How did it make you feel?" Laura asked him quietly.

The boy looked as if he were going to break out in tears. "Sick. I mean some of them were just kids. Others were even parents, but no matter when you kill somebody you are taking away a life that meant something to somebody."

Laura nodded, impressed by the boys wisdom. "But you were just too scared to say anything because you thought they would kill you or your family, right?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"See Damon, you never really lost your way. When we still know right from wrong we are always redeemable."

"That's good! I like that." He smiled.

Laura laughed modestly. "God's words, not mind. Besides if I can forgive a serial killer enough to marry him and have his children, I figure a street punk with a bad attitude should be a piece of cake."

He laughed slightly embarrassed. "Well, thanks for scaring the hell out of me enough to make me want to care about myself again."

Laura nodded wrinkling her nose. "I'm a hard-ass, aren't I?"

"The hardest!" He quickly agreed. "But you're cool."

He started to turn and leave, but Laura could tell he had something else on his mind. "You have something else you want to say, don't you?"

He sat down in the chair across from her. "I want to learn how to do all that fighting stuff you guys do. That Catherwood guy is one bad dude and I want to help. Can you teach me?"

"Is a hog's ass pork?" She placed her hands on her hips cocking her head coyly. "Yes! I will teach you. Meet me tonight out by the first rock to the north. I'm working with Kevin and your sister. Even your Nana is getting some moves in."

"Nana?" Damon's eyes widened. "She's too old to fight!"

Laura laughed. "Oh, you'd be surprised. There's still some fight in the old gal yet."

"Ok, I'll be there then." He began to walk off.

"Hey Damon!" He turned around to look at her, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You think I'm a hard-ass now? Just wait until you get your Gi's on." His eyes widened with fear as Laura left the room holding Seth's hand, laughing to herself.

* * *

_December 4th, 2012  
Catacombs Under the White House_

"Wakey, wakey!" Seneca's voice sounded like nails on a chalk board when he came to bring them supplies taunt them.

But not today.

One by one they sat up in bed smiling to themselves as each of them dressed and walked out to the common room.

"It's show time." Nathan snickered to Gabriel.

"Game faces." George scowled they all approached Seneca all smiling. "Well good morning Seneca. What brings you to our fine establishment this morning?"

"Oh, just making a food delivery and I thought I would bring you all some news from the outside. Your rebels have not taken place in a raid lately; and that is likely due to the fact that their source has not been available to provide them with any information." He smirked at Gabriel as he morphed into his image. "Maybe I should go pay your wife a little visit." He folded his arms sneering at George. "You know, ever since she was ten years old, I knew that girl had…potential. And she is every bit the looker her mother was."

Gabriel went to lunge for him, but George calmly grabbed his arm. "Gabriel. He's not worth it."

"You're right." Gabriel nodded sneering contemptibly at Seneca. "I don't want to get shit on my clothes!"

"Oh Mr. Gray, I nearly forgot. Speaking of your feverishly hot bride, I thought you would be interested in some surveillance feed sent in to Homeland Security courtesy of the security staff at The Bellagio casino in Las Vegas." He pulled his iPod out of his pocket and pulled up a video. Gabriel's heart sank as he watched Laura and Kevin walking around holding hands and kissing. "It seems a week ago your wife and an unknown companion decided to take a break from pillaging prisons for a night on the town. Look at that. And what a handsome guy he is! It looks like your wife has taken a lover and moved on without you!"

Gabriel turned away from the video, clearly devastated which greatly pleased Seneca.

"Oh, and if you think your wife hates you now, how do you think she is going to feel when she learns you murdered your fiancé. Yes, tonight you will find her cheating with her co-star and your troubled past as a serial killer will once again emerge from the shadows. The public will learn about it and you will go into hiding. So if by the off chance you ever do get out of here, your screwed!" He gave a taunting laugh then flopped down in a chair. "But you know, it really isn't want I want to do. I mean you were missing out on some prime action; she really is an amazing fuck." He leaned forward shaking his head. "But you know, with having to do my job, and Adam Monroe's and now yours on top of making our fiancé happy; well frankly I'm just swamped."

"It really must suck to be you." Claude jeered cynically.

"I'm sure it seems that way, but all in all I have it pretty good."

"No, I meant having a face like the back end of a bus." Claude retorted as they all snickered.

"I am in such a fine mood today I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Hey Seneca…" Niki began to taunt him as the others stood in a line. "How does it feel to know that you can't get a woman into bed without looking like Gabriel?"

He turned sneering at her reaching out to grab her. "I am getting really fucking fed up with your mouth, bitch! As far as I'm concerned a woman's mouth has only one purpose and it ain't for talking."

"It's too bad she'd have to search for so long to find your dick first." Nathan smirked as they slowly converged upon on him, their eyes filled with retribution.

He looked upon their unforgiving faces closing in on him with perplexity. Though he would not admit it aloud, their faces gave him a sense of dread. "Ok, I'll bite. We're playing a game of charades. Let me guess…Shaun of the Dead?"

"Hey, Seneca." Claude addressed him in a taunting whisper. "Now you see me…" He stared with growing concern. "Now you don't!" Claude disappeared into thin air.

He jerked around looking for him. "Where in the hell is he?"

"I'm right here." He spun around hearing Claude's voice coming from behind him.

Seneca screamed in pain as Claude took a hold of his testicles giving them a sharp tug. "What the hell?" He screamed again.

"What the hell indeed." George sneered from behind him. "We have been your victim for two years! Well no more. Now you are the victim, are we are holding the jail key."

"Y…you got your powers back?" He stammered.

"The man catches on quick." Nathan grinned folding his arms in front of him.

"And you know what they say about paybacks." Gabriel scoffed raising his finger as Seneca slowly levitated off the ground flailing his arms around.

"Put me down you flea!" He demanded.

Gabriel looked at the others taken aback. "Did he just call me a flea?"

Niki nodded. "Yeah, I think he called you a flea."

He looked back up at Seneca. "I'm standing her holding you eight feet off the ground…" Gabriel shook his head with self-satisfaction. "And you are calling me a flea." He stroked his chin shaking his head. "Now why is it that this just seems so wrong to me?"

"Because you can just drop him and make it hurt really bad?" Nathan grinned up at him.

"No. That would be way too good for him." He nodded. "I'm wondering if slamming him into the wall like this…" Seneca screamed as Gabriel flung out his fingers sending him crashing into the wall. "…would be painful enough."

"No, not quite good enough. I think you need to double yoru efforts." George chuckled inwardly.

"You mean like this?" Gabriel levitated a screaming Seneca again sending him slamming him into the elevator doors and then into the wall adjacent.

"Well, you know, those cottage cheese ceilings look like they would be awfully painful." Claude winced as he stood over Seneca who lie bleeding in a heap.

"Oh yeah!" He quickly jerked his fingers upward sending Seneca bursting upward into the ceiling. Seneca screamed as he slammed into the ceiling.

"Ok Gabriel, you have had your turn." George gave him a mocking scowl. "Let somebody else have their turn to play."

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Oh man, just when I was starting to have fun."

As Seneca laid on the floor bleeding Niki silently stood over him. "Hi big boy. Wanna play?"

He scooted back then stood up running for the elevator. Just before he could run through the doors, they quickly slammed shut. He let out a blood curling scream as his left hand was severed in the action.

And then he felt her behind him. He stood whimpering as Niki grabbed his right hand twisting it around his back, then slamming his face against the cold steel door.

"Who's the bitch now, mother-fucker?" She hissed into his ear.

**END OF PART 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**_Part 13 – Seneca Jones, Part II_

_March 28, 1993  
Odessa, Texas_

George drove quietly out of Odessa trying not to glance at Seneca sitting in the seat next to him as to not let on that he was aware of his betrayal.

He looked over at George with a squalid grin on his face. "Hey, you want to see some photos of Victoria I took last week?" George pretended to be interested as he removed several photos of Victoria Pratt in various sexual positions with him out of his wallet.

George shook his head forcing a smile barely containing his contempt. "How in the hell are you able to get women to do these things with you. You have a very sick mind, partner."

Seneca chuckled heartily. "What can I say? I am a man of many faculties." The expression on his face went from buoyant to concern as he began to recognize the area in the dark of night. "We aren't going to the Burnt Toast, are we?"

"Of course we are." George attempted to sound jovial. "I just need to stop by the drug store to get some antacid. I don't know what the hell I ever did to Montezuma, but he gets his revenge on my intestines every time I eat that godawful chili."

Seneca looked at his partner shaking his head apathetically. "We have worked side by side for seven years George." Seneca smiled cynically. "You never could fabricate a respectable lie."

Before George could respond, he turned to look at Seneca. George quickly pulled his car to the side of the road and jumped out of the car as he watched his partner manifest into a black mambo snake.

"Shit!" He shouted grabbing his pistol as Seneca aggressively lunged for his legs. "Do you really think I'm such a piss poor shot I can't shoot a snake?"

"You know, don't you?" Seneca shouted at him as he transformed into a black panther jumping at him.

"Know what, Seneca?" George shouted as he carefully circled the cat. "That you have been working with Phinneus Catherwood all this time? After all he has done to my family?"

"It's all hearsay, George!" He hissed pacing back and forth.

"I saw you Seneca!" George sneered. "You were standing there shaking the hand of the man who tried to kidnap my children when they were small; the man who murdered my wife! How long have you been sleeping with the devil, Seneca?"

Seneca laughed bitterly as he transformed back into himself. "George my friend, for a man who was once an IRA operative, I frankly didn't expect you to be quite so naïve."

George's nose twisted contemptuously as he stood fuming. "Just what in the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Seneca walked toward him swaggering tauntingly. "In the year 2013, your daughter has an appointment with destiny. He has known this day will be coming for almost five-hundred years. It all began the day Grace Malone murdered his wife in cold blood!"

"Murdered? In cold blood?" George shouted incredulously. "Just how deluded are you? Catherwood murdered his own brother and went on a murderous rampage through Galway Ireland which ended the night Grace Malone killed his wife then banished him from the village forever! So don't feed me that line of shit about his wife being murdered in cold blood! Catherwood has never been a victim of anything!"

Seneca looked around him at his surroundings. "So this is it. You're taking me to the bridge." George just stared at him, his eyes dark with disdain. "Well, do as you must, but before I go, there is something about your beautiful wife that you should probably know."

George chuckled spitefully. "If it's about the paternity of Brandon, save your breath. I already know that my wife once sacrificed her soul to save Laura; for all the good it did."

Seneca howled with taunting laughter. "And you are still eluded that it was that simple? That your wife succumbed to him willingly to give him a son? Oh George….you just don't get it, do you?"

George cocked his pistol aiming it at Seneca's head. "If you have something to say Seneca, just come out and say it! I already know the truth, so give me the real deal and enough with this pussyfooting bullshit!"

He nodded comprehensively. "Very well. I have been working with Catherwood for more than a decade. It has been my assignment to get close enough to your family to report on Laura's progress and I did that the only way I knew how; inside the organization which was formed to protect her and people like us. Ironic, isn't it?"

George closed his eyes, completely devastated. "So you have been his employ all this time?"

Seneca laughed caustically. "My you catch on fast. And as for your lovely wife, if you knew the truth it would kill you."

George gave a malicious laugh. "You mean you have some information that is supposed to shock and devastate me more than knowing my wife slept with the man who in the in the end murdered her?"

Seneca laughed caustically. "Ah, there is that wonderful sarcasm I have grown to love. The truth is your wife never succumbed to Catherwood; she was taken against her will. While it's true that she did believe him and went to him willingly, little did she know it would be a party and she would be the guest of honor."

George's face dropped in horror. "What in God's name are you telling me?"

"I am telling you that Phinneus and I took our turns having our way with her that night!" He stood in front of George leering bitterly. "She was just the ripest and sweetest piece of ass either one of us ever had. In fact we often joke about Brandon's parentage."

Seneca morphed into his wife's image. "Yes George, it's true. They fucked me over and over again and I liked it." He morphed back into himself. "So tell me George? How much do you want to shoot me now?" George screamed in fury and began shooting at him.

He began to raise his pistol again as Noah and Claude emerged from invisible mode. "George, he is only trying to taunt you."

"Yeah, and he's doing a pretty fucking good job of it!" George hissed aiming his pistol at Seneca's head.

"Oh look the backup crew has arrived. And now the three stooges are complete! So which one of you is Moe?"

"Well, you're about to be Jimmy Hoffa." Noah sneered. "You are about to die and nobody will ever find your body."

"I must say Bennet, your brand of badassery has always made even me envious. You must tell me your secret some day!"

"You won't be alive to learn any more secrets, fucking git." Claude raised his pistol.

George grabbed Seneca's ponytail, jerking his head backwards. "Enjoy hell you fucking prick! Save us a seat." George cocked his pistol and firing it point blank into his back as Seneca let out a blood wreathed scream falling to the ground.

As he lay on the ground screaming, George, Noah and Claude began simultaneously pumping bullets into him. When they were satisfied he was dead, they laid his body in a plastic tarp and placed it into the trunk of George's car. As he turned around he found 

himself looking into the eyes of the teenage Haitian boy. "Is this necessary?" George asked Noah and Claude. "I didn't see anybody around to witness this."

"And if there were, we need to ensure nobody comes forward or it could ruin the very foundation this company was built on." Noah's voice was filled with firmness. He turned to The Hatian. "We'll meet you back at the diner. If you see anybody, go deep."

The Haitian nodded then walked away silently.

Claude slammed the trunk. "Well, let's take em to the bridge." Claude grinned almost delightedly. "I've always wanted to say that." George and Noah eyeballed him irritably. "What?"

Noah just shook his head as they all climbed back into the car. They drove several minutes until they came to the bridge with a three hundred foot chasm. All three of them got out and walked around to the back lifting the tarp containing Seneca's body. George opened the top exposing his head as he leaned down to his ear. "Enjoy sucking cocks in hell." He hissed in a sneering whisper as they lifted his body throwing it over the railing.

As they watched his body plummet into the chasm, Claude broke out into a loud belly laugh. "Do you find something amusing about this?" Noah stared coolly at him.

"Oh it's just that in the car on the way over here, I was trying to think of the most appropriate parting words one could say for a moment like this; but George's suck cocks in hell; well it doesn't get any better than that." He continued to laugh uncontrollably.

George shook his head irritably then looked at Noah. "Can we please take him down next?"

"Don't entice me that way." Noah rolled his eyes composedly as they all climbed back into the car. "Next stop, burnt toast diner! The peach pie is on me."

As Seneca's body lay on the floor of the gorge, two sets of feet stood over him watching.

"He looks pretty bad." Adam Monroe grimaced looking down at Seneca's dismembered remains. "Can you do anything to revive him?

"I can't bring back the dead." Daniel Linderman stared coldly at him. "You know this, Adam."

Adam shrugged nonchalantly. "It is what Catherwood expects. I don't think you want to be the one to piss him off by telling him you can't follow orders, do you now?"

Linderman's eyes narrowed coolly. "What about you? You have regeneration properties. Perhaps your blood can heal him."

Adam studied the corpse contemplatively. "Well, there is no severe damage to the cranial area. I suppose I could try." He looked through the litter on the ground until he found just what he was looking for; a plastic drinking straw and a small plastic bag. "Whoever though we could be grateful for litterbugs." He snorted. "Ok I am going to make a hole in his throat artery." He ripped the sleeve off of his shirt. "We have to work fast."

Linderman nodded as he watched Adam make a hole in his throat wincing as he drained the blood into the plastic bag before the gash healed. "Ok, on the count of three. I am going to cut him and place the straw into his neck. When I remove he straw, you quickly place my sleeve over his throat so the blood stays inside. Are you ready?" Linderman nodded nervously. "Ok; one, two…three!"

The plan went as Adam had said. They sat waiting for several minutes, then Linderman's eyes burst open. "I felt a pulse!"

They looked down at his body watching the bullets pop out one by one; the wounds healing. "Well congratulations Daniel, my good friend. It would appear you have found a new method for healing the dead."

Linderman nodded. "Let's get him to Catherwood, then you back to your cell before anybody knows you are missing."

Adam pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "You know, it would be awfully tempting to kill you and escape."

"Don't think I hadn't thought of that." Linderman retrieved a sword from under his coat. "I know how to use this thing. One wrong move and I will slice off your head. And you know there is no coming back once that happens."

"Well there is no reason to get all gruesome about." He grimaced. "I only said it was tempting; I never said I was going to do it."

Linderman closed his eyes wrinkling his nose irritably. "Just help me get him to the jeep so we can get him to Catherwood."

Adam furrowed his brow unreservedly "You really are a grouch sometimes Daniel. Perhaps you need more fiber in your diet."

* * *

_December 4th, 2012  
Mojave Desert, California_

"Mommy!" Laura jolted open her eyes as Seth tugged on her nightshirt. She sat up smiling at her son pulling him in bed next to her snuggling him close to her.

"Hi bugaboo." She whispered stroking his hair before falling back to sleep

"Mommy." He tugged on her sleeve again.

"Hmmm?" Laura mumbled groggily.

Seth's tone was insistent. "Zeus sick."

"I'll look at him in the morning baby." She kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"The sun out, mommy. Zeus sick. Come help!" He tried to pull her out of bed by her nightshirt. The urgency in his voice made Laura's eyes shoot open.

"Where is he baby?" Seth pointed to Zeus laying on the floor between their beds. He appeared to be having seizures. "Oh God! Zeus!" Laura ran and kneeled down next to her Rottweiler cradling his head against her as she gently stroked his ears. "Hang in there buddy. Help is coming." She whispered soothingly to him.

"_Peter, help me! There's something wrong with Zeus."_

A quick moment later, Peter came flying into the room as Laura sat next to her dog crying. "Please help him." She whispered tearfully.

Without a word, Peter knelt down beside him placing his hands over his body. A light red glow emitted from his hands. As the light faded, Zeus bounced back up licking Laura's face as she smiled tearfully. "Oh, thank God!" She hugged her dog to her as he sprung into action like a puppy. "Thank you Peter!" Laura hugged him tightly.

He shook his head casually. "No problem, but what happened?"

"I don't know." She got a peculiar look on her face as she looked over at Seth. "Seth? How did you know that Zeus was sick?"

"He tell me." He pointed at Zeus.

"He told you?" Laura looked up at Peter with astonishment. "You mean you talked to him?" Seth nodded. "Ok. Did he _say_ how he got sick?"

"Snake bite him." Seth pointed to Zeus's backside.

"There's a lot of rattle snakes around here." Laura told Peter.

Peter cocked his head in uncertainty. "Yeah, but aren't they all hibernating?"

Laura looked down at Zeus scratching his ears. "He likes to dig under rocks and play in the caves, so he may have stumbled upon a den. I'll have to train him not to go outside the compound parameter." She looked at Seth smiling. "But I think my little animal whisperer would be the perfect teacher. What do you think, buddy?"

Seth nodded quickly. "I teach him good, mommy!"

Peter picked Seth up tickling his cheeks. "I think our little guy here is going to be Dr. Doolittle." Seth giggled as Peter played with him.

As Peter and Laura played with Seth, Hiro stuck his head through the door. "Um, Laura, we have company."

She stopped playing with her son and looked up at Hiro. "Do you know who it is?"

"Just a black jeep coming this way from the highway." Hiro replied calmly.

"Ok it could be somebody just got lost looking for a place to go four-wheeling, but just as a precaution, let's get everybody up and man all stations."

Hiro nodded quickly then ran

Laura looked at Seth. "Ok, you know what to do, right?"

"Lockdown!" He nodded excitedly.

"Right!" Laura nodded quickly smiling at her son. "Now go wake up Jake, Micah and Damon and take them to the shelter, ok?"

"Ok mommy!" He started to run down to Brandon and Jake's room.

"Seth?" She called after him as he turned around. "You're not scared, right?"

"No way!" He shouted with conviction and took off running.

Laura smiled shaking her head proudly. "That's my boy!" After he had gone, she grabbed her sword from her closet and took off down the hall as everyone started waking up heading for their posts.

As Hiro, Peter, Laura, Brandon and Tank walked out to greet the vehicle, Laura quickly put her sword back in her sheath. "Stand down guys…" She called out to them with laughter in her voice. "It is friend, not foe." She ran to the jeep and threw her arms around Mohinder as he exited the vehicle.

Seeing all of the commotion taking place on his account, he began to laugh boisterously. "Well, I would have called, but you're kind of unlisted out here."

"But never to you." Tank walked up and shook his hand. "So are you going to be able to stay with us for a while this time, doctor?"

"If you have room for all of us." He smiled as he opened the door where Yadavi and Manoj were seated in the car. Her eyes met Laura's who nodded half-smiling then lowering her head in an awkward manner.

"We'll make room." Peter grinned helping Yadavi out of the jeep. "It's nice to finally meet you. Any family of Mohinder's is part of our family too."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him as she unbuckled Manoj from his car seat "I have been hearing so much about all of you I have been looking forward to placing the face with the names. "

As they all walked toward the house, Laura slowly walked behind the others feeling out of sorts.

"What's wrong sis?" Brandon put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ex-boyfriend's new wife; she is very lovely, but the situation is just a little awkward if you know what I mean." She smiled uncomfortably.

Brrandon wrinkled his nose shaking his head. "Well, no. But I guess I can see why you feel that way. I give you fifteen minutes and you two will be sitting together laughing as you discuss all his faults."

Laura stopped walking as she glowered up at Brandon. "Mohinder doesn't have any faults."

Brandon shrugged. "Sure he does. He's a guy."

Laura began to laugh incredulously. "No. Mohinder is a lot of things, but he is not a _guy_. Guys sit around watching football, drinking beer and having farting contests like you, Peter, Tank, Elko and Hippy; and now your even corrupting poor Hiro. You will never see Mohinder partaking in those activities."

Brandon narrowed his eyes complacently. "Bet me."

She stopped walking and turned around to face him with her hands on her hips. "You are not fucking serious!"

Brandon folded his arms undauntedly. "Do I look like I'm kidding? I give it a week and he'll be a beer belching asshole just like the rest of us."

"This I have got to see. Ok, you're on!" They shook hands and continued on to the rec room where Laura joined Monica in making breakfast.

_

* * *

_

White House Catacombs  
_Washington DC_

They say in moments of severe pain and duress, the mind will take you back to a time a time of comfort and security. For Seneca Jones it was the moment he woke up soaking in a warm and soothing solution of that smelled like soda bicarbonate. "Just relax." He heard a feminine voice coming from above him. "The first time is always the most difficult to recover from, but you'll get used to it."

As his eyes came into focus he could see the room was dark, except for an iron lamp in the corner. A gentle hand bathed him with the soothing water. "Where am I?"

Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. "You're new home. As far as the world is concerned, you are dead. But you are very much alive, if not more so than before."

And then it all came back to him; the battle…the gunshots shattering his spine and the rest of his body. "No!" He jumped up flailing from the water. He reached up grabbing her hand fiercely. "What did you mean when you said the first time is always the most difficult? What in the fuck did you do to me?"

Seneca was finally able to see her face. She was a dark woman dressed in even darker clothing reminding Seneca of a voodoo queen. "You are now one of us. You have been imbued with powers of regeneration. Just relax." She leaned in kissing him softly, her lips as sweet as sangria. "Let Fabolia take care of all that ails you." She whispered to him. Seneca began to feel at ease once again, returning her kisses. She then took him from the water wrapping him in warm towels, then led him to a soft bed where they spent the next several hours making love

Back to the present again he felt that crushing pain as the fear arose within him. Another feminine voice spoke in his ear. Niki held his face against the wall sneering into his ear as she spoke. "What's the matter, Mr. Jones? You have had a lot to say the last two years and now all of the sudden the cat's got your tongue?" She grabbed him by the hair yanking his head so he was looking straight up at her. "You really are a pathetic piece of shit!" She shoved him backward as he fell on the floor. He let out a painful scream as felt his back snap.

"Not feeling quite so tough now, are you?" Claude taunted him. "You are what I have always knew you to be; a pitiable swine." Seneca gave off another scream as Claude kicked him in the face.

After they all took their turns Gabriel raised his finger as several pieces of furniture slammed into him. Seneca laid on the floor in a heap sobbing profusely. "No more! Please!" He implored to them.

George stood over him, his face twisted in contempt while he laughed caustically at him. "What's that? Is he begging for mercy? After you spent hours with Catherwood raping and humiliating my wife you really think I am going to show you any leniency?" He knelt down whispering into Seneca's ear. "I have waited for this moment for a very long time. And if you think I am going to give you the slightest bit compassion, you had better think twice." George spit across his face.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Nathan scratched his head looking down at his beaten and bloodied body.

"Well, death almost seems too good for him since that is usually a luxury reserved for heroes." Claude shook his head contemplatively. "But you know, it seems a bloody shame to leave him alive to walk to earth with the rest of us. So what to do?"

Nathan's eyes grew wide with horror. "Um…guys." He pointed to Seneca now completely regenerated. He stood smiling cruelly as he held little Jessica with a gun to her head.

"No!" Niki screamed. "Not my baby!"

"Seneca, there is just not a redeemable bone in your body!" Claude sneered at him. "A child! What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Given my history is there any reason to believe I am above using a child for my own gain?" He sneered. "Now here is what is going to happen. I am going to take this little girl with me, and I am going to head for the elevator. I will take her with me up to the street level and as soon as I am confident that I am safe, I will send the child back down the elevator."

Niki watched him in horror as he walked toward the elevator still holding a crying Jessica taking her inside. "JESSICA!" She screamed as the elevator door closed.

* * *

"So you once owned my husband's heart and threw it away like a piece of rubbish." Yadavi narrowed her eyes across the table at Laura.

Laura grimaced awkwardly as she leaned her elbows on the table. "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds a little harsh."

"And your husband left you and is now dating that hideous actress." Yadavi shook her head at Laura scornfully.

Laura shrugged apologetically. "I so deserved it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did! It serves you right, you filthy pig slut!" Yadavi hissed contemptuously.

Laura stared at her taken aback and then they both broke out in hysterical laughter. "Well, for the record, your husband _did_ dump me!" She looked across the room at Manoj playing on the floor with Seth smiling at the two boys. "And if he didn't, you wouldn't be blessed with that beautiful baby boy." Laura smiled down at him, then looked across the table at her warmly. "So how did you two meet?"

"At the University, of course." She smiled. "He stopped by to visit old friends, we took one look at each other and fell in love."

"Really?" Laura cocked her head curiously.

"No, not really." She laughed. "I met him in a bar on campus. I saw him sitting across the room and knew that he was the man I was going to marry. But I was too shy to go up and say hello. So my friends dared me and I set my course for destiny. I approached him shyly and told him I thought he was very handsome. He invited me to sit with him and we have been inseparable ever since."

Laura sat watching her motionless. "Oh! You mean that's the real story? I was waiting for the punch line."

Yadavi almost spit out her drink laughing. "Yes, that's the real story."

"Well, you don't have to sell me on what attracted you to Mohinder. When I first saw him I nearly fell off of my barstool." Laura took a sip of her beer. "If hadn't fallen in love with Gabriel, things would have ended up very differently. Of course, I didn't realize the man I was in love with was a serial killer and murdered Mohinder's father." She slammed her bottle on the table. "This really is a jacked-up state of affairs, isn't it?"

"But your husband no longer has a heart of evil." She smiled softly.

Laura smiled softly. "No. He doesn't. He has turned into the best husband and father a man could possibly be."

"You still love him, no?" She implored her.

"Loving him has never been the problem. And there is no doubt in my mind that he loves me and I will love him until I take my final breath in this world; there is just no fighting it." She looked down at her shoes sadly. "There is no doubt in my mind we will cross paths again; and of course he is destined to be there on the day I fight Catherwood. But when someone you love that much breaks your heart the way he 

broke mine." She visibly gulped back tears then looked up at Yadavi again. "I just don't know if I can trust him with my heart again."

She reached across the table gently touching Laura's hand. "I am sorry for your sadness."

"Thanks." She looked up at her smiling again. "I am so glad you and Mohinder are here. I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about meeting you, but you're a crazy lady."

"I guess the sexy genius types like us hot mamas with attitudes." She smiled slowly up at Laura.

"I'll drink to that!" Laura held up her beer bottle clinking them with hers. "Hell, I'm Irish…I'll drink to anything!"

"So here is where the Mohinder Suresh lovers guild is holding court." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You have no idea what I would give to take that statement back."

"It's all true." Yadavi stood up kissing him passionately as Laura looked on smiling. "We both know what a good catch you are."

"Absolutely." Laura nodded in agreement. "You two are very happy and you have a very beautiful little boy. And now that he is here, Seth has a playmate. This is great!"

Mohinder shook his head looking at Seth. "I remember so well the day he was born. I can't get over how much he looks like…" He stopped talking, closing his eyes regretfully.

"How much he looks like Gabriel?" Laura leaned across the table taking his hand. "You can say his name Mohinder. It's not banned from my vocabulary."

Mohinder pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "I'm sorry Laura. I guess I just don't know how to approach this whole ordeal."

"Ok." She began. "It is not an ordeal. Gabriel is not a sore subject with me. He is Seth's father and I speak of him often and in a positive manner. I don't want Seth to have any ill will toward him no matter how I may feel about him. So please; don't walk on egg shells around me."

"What are you going to do if he comes home someday?" Yadavi asked her gently.

"_That;_ is one bridge I will have to wait to cross when I come to it." Laura sighed dreamily.

* * *

"Just a little bit further, little one." Seneca gave little Jessica a baleful smile as she cried out for her mama.

The smile on his face quickly fell as he felt cold steel against the back of his ear and the cocking of a trigger ringing through his ears. "Your not going anywhere, you worthless pile of horse excrement!" He heard Gabriel's voice hiss inside his ear. Seneca slowly turned to see him materialize with Claude standing next to him. "Surprise!" Claude grabbed Jessica from him as Gabriel grabbed his arm gazing through him with a sneering smile. He pressed the down button returning the elevator to the catacombs. "Going down!"

As the door opened, George, Niki and Nathan stood waiting for him. Niki ran grabbing Jessica hugging her tightly tearfully.

George turned to Nathan. "I want you to take Niki and Jessica and get the hell out of here. What happens from here on out, no woman or child should ever have to witness."

Nathan nodded. "Where should I take them?"

"Take them home." George replied.

Niki shouted shaking her head incredulously. "No! We all leave together, or we don't leave at all! We're not leaving without you!"

"Do as he says Niki." Gabriel implore her gently. "Take your little girl home to meet her daddy."

"What about you?" She asked them apprehensively. "Where will we find you again?"

"You have the coordinates for Tank's compound." George told him coolly. "So you take Niki and Jessica and fly them home. And don't stop until they are both in Peter's arms. We'll be along soon."

Niki and Nathan turned to George, Claude and Gabriel. "You be careful." She hugged George tearfully.

George kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about us. Claude and I have a score to settle and with Gabriel's help, our friend here will be getting what is coming to him and then some."

Nathan approached George half-smiling and embracing him warmly. He turned and looked at Claude and Gabriel. "I have hated every moment of being locked up in this cesspool, but if it weren't the two of you, I would have gone insane. You have become like brothers to me." He turned to George. "And as you know, my father was my hero. He was the man I have always strived to be. You have become like my father George. I know my mother gave you a raw deal and God knows you have every right to hate her. But something tells me there was something else at work there, so I hope when you see her again you will at least hear her out."

George nodded thoughtfully. "I'll give it some consideration. But right now, you two need to go. We'll see you soon"

Nathan turned to Niki. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Are we really going home?" She smiled hopefully. "I'm ready, but how are we going to get there?"

Nathan held up some twine. "Just hold on tight to our little girl and tonight you will be sleeping next to her daddy."

They started walking for the elevator, but Niki stopped just short of the door. She handed Jessica to Nathan then walked back toward Seneca with fire in her eyes. "I can't leave without a proper goodbye."

Seneca's face fell as she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Is that a pistol in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?" She reached into his back pocket removing a nine millimeter pistol and tossed it to Claude. Then she reached inside his pants wrapping her fingers around his testicles. he screamed out in agony as she squeezed them like a handful of walnuts as the men grimaced happily. "I have wanted to crush your tool bag since the day I gave birth and you taunted me by withholding pain killers from me. You have goaded and terrorized us from the second they locked us up in here. Well, they say that paybacks are a bitch." She smiled up at him balefully. "Nice to meet you; my name is _payback_!" She dropped him to the floor then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, then shoved her knee into his lumbar. Seneca let out a loud scream as Niki stood over him shaking her head as she watched him heal. "Well would you look at that…the man can regenerate! I guess that means I'm just going to have to hurt him again!" She smiled as she lifted her foot and brought it down full force in the middle of his left femur, breaking it clean in two. Seneca wailed in pain.

Before Niki could hit him again, Claude grabbed her arm smiling. "Ok Niki…save some fun for the rest of us blokes. Now get home to that family of yours and let us give this craggy faced piece of shit what's coming to him."

Niki turned and headed back to Jessica. "Wipe the floor with his ass!" She told them.

"That will be the best thing we do to him." Gabriel grinned through his teeth giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then after a final goodbye, Niki and Nathan took Jessica into the elevator where they rode upward to freedom.

Claude, George and Gabriel turned and looked at Seneca as he laid in a heap on the floor. George stood over him with a malevolent gleam in his eye. "Ok Seneca; my former friend and partner; it's time to pay the ferry man."

Seneca laid there watching in horror as they slowly converged on him.

* * *

"Did you make a wish?" Peter asked Laura as he joined her out in the desert looking up at the stars in the clear night sky.

"Every night." She half-smiled taking the beer he handed her. "Thanks."

He sat down beside her on the blanket she had spread out with their backs against a large boulder. "So, what do you wish for?"

Laura narrowed her eyes playfully. "Now Peter, you know if you tell anybody your wish won't come true."

He looked over at her smiling furtively. "What if I guess?"

Laura opened her beer and shrugged. "I suppose that won't hurt."

Peter closed his eyes wrinkling his forehead. "You sit out here every night wishing on the North Star as you pray that your husband and father, my wife and brother, Claude will come home soon."

She nodded sadly. "And every morning I wake up and opening my eyes praying that God granted me my wish; but we both still are waking up to empty beds and that same hollow emptiness in our hearts."

"Yet you still make the same wish every night." He laughed softly.

She looked up at him her eyes glistening with tears. "And I will until the day I look to the horizon and see them all standing there.

Peter placed his arm around Laura's shoulder as she snuggled up next to him to keep warm. He tilted back his head looking up at the stars. "I wonder how many stars are really up there."

"Zero." Laura smiled. "Common Peter, didn't you pay attention in science? The stars burnt out millions of years ago, but it has taken all this time for their light to reach earth."

He shook his head in amazement. "It boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

Laura nodded closing her eyes in a relaxed state as they heard a loud boom and felt a vibration. "What in the fuck was that? It sounded like a sonic blast."

Peter looked around the sky, but saw nothing. "Well, there are three air force bases nearby. They could be doing night testing."

"You're probably right." She finished her beer than stood up stretching. "Well, tomorrow we need to focus our strategy on what facility we're going to strike next. Since we lost your source, we are pretty screwed having to go running in there without any intel. What happened to your source anyway?"

Peter closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Laura, Gabriel was my source."

"_What?_" She shouted incredulously, her eyes blazing with anger.

Peter held up his hands attempting to calm her down. "Ok relax! I know your pissed…"

She stood with her hands on her hips shaking her head. "Well hell yeah I'm pissed! I can't believe you were working with my husband all this time and you didn't even tell me."

He stood up placing his hand's on her shoulders. "Laura, Gabriel has never been that far away from you. It was his way of watching over you when he couldn't be here."

She pushed his hands off of her spinning away on her heel. "Well if he was so hell bent on making sure I stay safe, he could have been here protecting us instead of off being Catherwood's bitch! Godammit Peter! How could you keep this form me?"

"Because he asked me not to! He was feeding me inside information that he took from Seneca Jones's files with the data and schematics of the facilities."

"You said you couldn't reveal your source because they wouldn't work with you." She placed her hands over face shaking her head before pulling them away clenching her fists. "Of course it was Gabriel! Who else would it be? How could I be so fucking stupid?"

Peter grabbed her arm. "Laura, would you just take your heart out of this for a moment and look at the big picture?" He implored to her. "If I didn't collaborate with Gabriel on this, we would have never gotten the intel we did. And you know as well as do that the information he provided us was invaluable! Without it we would have been walking in there blindly."

"No!" Laura shook her head vigorously. "Even without Gabriel we would have found a way!"

"I knew you would be mad, but I had no idea you would be so unreasonable!" Peter shouted. "You had no problem with the data until you found out it came from Gabriel! So I worked with your husband! Big fucking deal! Now build a bridge and get the hell over it!"

Laura cocked her head laughing incredulously. "Build a bridge and get over it? Where did you get that from? The Disney Channel?"

"And what if I did?" He challenged back.

Laura took a deep breath then exhaled. "Ok, you're right. You got a lot of invaluable information out of Gabriel that we wouldn't have gotten otherwise. I know he was on our side, but I guess…" She closed her eyes blinking back tears.

Peter pulled her into a hug. "You were angry that your Gabriel was talking to me and not to you." Laura nodded. Peter pulled back so he was looking into her eyes. "But Laura he knew how you would react to him. And you know I love you, but when you decide to hold a grudge against somebody, nobody can change your mind until you are good and ready to let them."

"Peter…"

"You are a very passionate woman and your anger is what has driven you thus far, but at some point you are going to have to get over yourself and realize Gabriel really was doing all this for you. You and Seth are everything to him and he would walk through fire for you!"

"Peter…"

"I mean at least he was out there and you could have seen him anytime you wanted to, but you had to go and be a bitch! My brother and wife are out there somewhere and I have no idea where they are! And now your husband is missing too! So don't take your displaced anger at Gabriel out on me!"

"_Peter!_" The tone in Laura's voice was tearful and joyful at the same time. He followed her eyes slowly turning around.

Behind Peter stood Nathan, Niki and little Jessica. Niki and Nathan stood with tears in their eyes and little Jessica looked at them both with eyes as big as saucers. "DaDa." She reached out her arms to him.

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "Is this a dream?" He whispered.

"No little brother." Nathan shook his head tearfully. "This is real. I brought your family home to you."

Peter stood looking back and forth between Nathan and Niki. "Oh my God!" He sobbed embracing them both. He looked at Niki; their eyes filled with love as they kissed passionately.

And then he looked at his little girl. As he stared at her curly dark hair and big blue eyes he pulled her into his arms sobbing. "My little girl!" He looked at Niki. "Oh God! She's beautiful!" He stroked her face. "Hi. I'm your daddy. I've been thinking about you every day. I love you so much." Niki sobbed as she watched the two of them together.

They both looked up seeing Laura standing there. "You get over here!" Niki held out her arm as Laura ran joining the hug.

They all stood embracing and sobbing joyfully.

**END OF PART 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**PART 14 - Homecoming

_December 4__th__, 2012  
__Mojave Desert, California_

Peter stood back looking first at Niki stroking her face, then down at little Jessica. Then staring up again at Niki and Nathan. "Is this real? Please tell me I'm not dreaming again."

"No." Niki whispered through her tears touching his face. "We're home forever baby. And I am never leaving you again." Peter pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly. They began to kiss passionately.

Laura and Nathan continued to hold onto each other tightly. "Oh God! I can't believe this! We have been praying day and night for this moment!"

Nathan pulled back looking down at her. "We never thought we would get out of there alive. After they killed Noah, we thought we were doomed for certain."

"Nathan…what about my dad?" Laura implored him fretfully.

"He's fine Laura." He gave her an assuring pat on the side of her face. "At least he was when we left him a little while ago with Claude…" He searched her face. "and Gabriel…"

Laura's face dropped in disbelief. "_Gabriel was with you?_"

Nathan nodded slowly as he placed his hands on Laura's shoulders. "Laura, I have a lot to tell you about a lot of things. And I will, but right now I just want to get to Heidi and the boys. But just know that they were all safe when we left them and they said they would be along soon."

Laura held up her hands shaking her head. "Of course. I'll get the scoop from Niki. You go get that family! We have all the time in the world to catch up."

Nathan again embraced Peter warmly then flew off into the night.

Laura tearfully stood watching Niki, Peter and little Jessica. As Peter held little Jessica in his arms for the first time, Niki turned to Laura. They fell into a loving embrace. "Oh God I thought I would never see you again!" Niki whispered as they held onto each other.

"We have been so scared!" Laura pulled back stroking her friends face. "Every camp we raided, we looked for your faces." She looked down at her stomach then over at little Jessica. "Oh my God! You had a baby!"

"I had a baby." Niki smiled as she looked at Peter holding Jessica crying as he played with her. "And she looks just like her daddy."

"She sure does. And she's got him around her little finger already." Laura shook her head. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot! _MICAH!_ GET OUT HERE!" She called out excitedly. "Everybody! Come out here now!"

"_Micah?_" Niki whispered, her eyes lighting up. "_My baby is here_?"

"Well, he's not much of a baby anymore!" She replied gulping back tears. "He's…"

"MOM!" Micah screamed as he came running out the door followed by the others.

"MICAH!" Niki tearfully called out running to him. They embraced tearfully as Niki pulled back looking up at him. "Oh my God! My baby boy! Look at you! Your all grown up! You're a man now!"

"I can't believe it's really you!" He sobbed then they pulled away as he beamed up at Niki. "But…how…? How did you find us?"

"There is so much to talk about and we will cover it all, but right now there is somebody I want you to meet." She led him over to Peter who was still holding little Jessica with tearful disbelief. "Jessica, this is your big brother Micah."

"Mee-kaw." She cried out holding out her arms to him.

Micah reached out taking his little sister in his arms. "I have a baby sister!" He whispered looking up at Niki and Peter shaking his head with tears running down his cheeks. "I have a little sister!"

"Niki!" She turned around as Hiro ran up to her.

"Oh my God!" She ran to him embracing each other tearfully. "Hiro!" .

"Well, what about me? Don't I rate a hug?" Another voice said as Niki turned around.

"Mohinder!" She cried out holding on to him. For the first time she looked at all the faces that were among them. "Oh my God! Look at all of you! Nana! Monica! Oh, Brandon!" She looked at Damon. "And Damon, it looks like these fine people have had a positive effect on you." She smiled hugging him.

"You have no idea!" Addie tearfully hugged her. "Welcome home baby."

"Thank you." She whispered, then stumbled a little as Hiro reached out to hold her up.

"Baby?" Peter ran to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled holding her head. "I'm just a little dizzy. I think I'm just overwhelmed."

"Well who wouldn't be after all you've been through." Monica smiled.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A masculine voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Tank, Elko, Hippy and Gates standing there, Tank with his hat in his hand. "My name is Hank Rogers and these are my friends and family. Welcome to my home." He bowed to her as Niki smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully. "You're going to be bursting apart at the seams here with all these people in here."

"No need to worry. We got plenty of room. And if we need more room; hell, we'll just build more."

"Well don't worry about me. I've been stuck in the dungeon for two years and I haven't been outside. This is the first time my little girl has ever been outdoors. As far as I'm concerned, you can put a bed out here for me and my family and I will be content to sleep under the stars."

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Micah scoffed as he played with Jessica. "It gets pretty damn cold out here, Mom."

"Just bring me lots of blankets!" She smiled spinning around looking at the mountains. "It's so beautiful here! I can't wait until morning!"

"Hello Niki." She heard a soft voice from behind her. Angela stood half-smiling with her hands folded in front of her.

"Angela." She whispered, then looked at Peter. "Why is she here?" Angela's eyes lowered.

He put his arm around her shoulders looking at his mother. "A lot has happened since you have been away. I'll tell you all about it, but just know that my mom has been tortured and manipulated just like we all have."

She slowly turned to Angela. "Is this true?"

Angela closed her eyes exhaling sadly. "Let's not make this moment about me, dear. You are home with your family where you belong and that is what is the most important. We will have lots of time to talk. I will tell you my story, and you can fill us all in on what you have been through but right now you need your rest; and most importantly you need some time alone with your husband."

"Yes she does." Laura placed an arm around Angela's shoulders. "We can talk all we want tomorrow. But right now you two have a…ah…reunion." She wiggled her eyebrows as the others laughed.

Angela whirled her head around. "Where is Nathan? And George? What about the others." There was worry in her voice.

"Nathan flew home to Heidi and the boys after bring home my girls to me." Peter smiled still playing with his daughter.

"Is that my granddaughter?" Angela asked softly placing her hands over her mouth.

Niki smiled warmly. "Yes, this is your granddaughter. Would you like to hold her?'

"Well of course I would?" She tearfully held out her arms as Niki handed Jessica to her.

Angela's eyes filled with tears as she held her granddaughter tightly. "Hello Jessica. I am going to allow you to call me something I only allow the most special people in my life to call me; you may call me…Grandma. And you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Little Jessica smiled wrapping her arms around Angela's neck.

Niki shook her head as tears began to fall again. "I just can't believe this. I'm really home!"

Tank walked up to Niki touching her shoulder. "It's not much, but it's clean, comfortable and until things change, its home. And as the same courtesy extended to your friends, you may stay as long as you like."

"I'll take it." She smiled giving him a hug.

_

* * *

_

White House Catacombs

_December 4__th__ 2012_

Seneca's horror filled eyes watched with trepidation as Gabriel and Claude stood over him. Crumpled on the floor against a chair, he tried to scoot away from them, but he knew there was no room to hide. He also knew that all be begging would do him no good.

Presently speaking; he was fucked.

The malevolent gleam in Gabriel's eye as he sauntered slowly toward him confirmed his deepest fears. "Well, Seneca James Jones." Gabriel sneered at him. "Just look at you now, you cowering piece of shit. For so many months you have taunted and terrorized these people." He looked at Claude. "So Claude; what shall we do with our dear friend?"

Claude shook his head leering down at him. "Death is too good for this arsehat if you ask me." He took delight in watching Seneca react with horror. He flung up his finger for emphasis. "Torture…now there's a solid plan!"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything to him." George said quietly as he stood in a corner folding his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Claude sputtered incredulously. "You don't seriously mean that we are going to leave him alive? After all he has done to us? After all he has _ever_ done to us!" Claude walked toward him. "George. Think about what he did to your wife! Think about how he has kept us here for all these years!"

"I am well aware of what he has done to my family, thank you very much." George looked straight ahead. "I said _we_ aren't going to do anything to him. I want you two to leave and find your way home."

"George?" Gabriel's eyes grew large. "What in the hell are you talking about? This is our chance! What about everything we talked about? We agreed George!"

"I am the one that started this war with Seneca Jones." He replied grimly. "And now I am going to end it."

"George…" Gabriel began to protest.

"Gabriel, he raped my wife!" George's eyes were filled with rage and a fury he had seen in Laura's eyes many times. "My wife was raped and then murdered!" He raised his eyes until they met Gabriel's. "I am the one that has to do this."

Gabriel thought for a moment then nodded. He understood. "He's right Claude."

Claude was incredulous. "Are you out of your tree, good man?" He shouted. "We have all been in this together; we will take him down together."

Gabriel's pressed his lips together firmly attempting to reason with him. "What if you came face to face with the man who put a bullet into Hana? What would you do?"

Claude thought for a moment. Then sighing heavily he closed his eyes nodding. "You are right." He opened his eyes and looked at George. "Ok, Gabriel and I will gather the items that will help us get home and then we will gather at the meeting spot before finding out way home."

"Go." George nodded. "I'll be along soon."

Gabriel pulled him into a heartfelt embrace, as did Claude before leaving the catacombs forever.

Once they were safely in the elevator, George turned to Seneca; his eyes arctic and callous as he approached him cowering on the floor. He shook his head. "Look at you. You are pathetic! You're not a man! Real men do not need guns to show they are strong and real men do not go around raping the women of those they call their _friends_!" George shouted as he pistol whipped him across the face. "Not feeling so tough without your gun, are you?"

"George, lets discuss this like men." Seneca implored him.

"Like men?" George craned his head around. "Is there another man in the room besides me?" George began to laugh incredulously. "You want to discuss? As in bargain? As in beg? Well in all the years you have known me, Seneca, there is one thing about me you should remember." He leaned down hissing into his ear. "_I don't bargain_!" He fired the gun next to Seneca's. Seneca let out a scream as his eardrum exploded and blood gushed out of his ear.

"Oh for God's sake George!" He screamed. "Please!"

"I'll tell you what, Seneca." George sneered. "For the sake of our former friendship, I'm going to cut you some slack. Today you will be left alive." He racked Seneca's pistol shooting him in the left shoulder as he howled in pain. George continued to speak, his eyes narrowed malevolently. "When I get finished with you, you will only _wish_ you were dead." Raising the pistol again, he shot him in the other shoulder. He screamed and scooted into a corner leaving a trail of blood. George followed him. "You see Seneca, it's a good thing you are a shape shifter, because you can become anything you want to be…" Seneca shouted as George blew out his left knee cap. "And in a high-profile job such as yours, you have to look your best." He blew out the right knee cap. "But at the end of the day when it is just you; the gruesome pariah you will become; all the smoke and mirrors will not help you." As Seneca recoiled in the corner, George kneeled down and leaned into him. "Because today Seneca Jones, is judgment day. After today, you will never come near my daughter again. You will not touch Niki. You will not threaten anyone in my family." He stood up again raising the pistol. "And you will never touch another woman ever again."

For the last time, George raised Seneca's pistol aiming it at his former friend's head. As he spoke, his Irish brogue rolled off his tongue. "Goodbye, old friend. Or was we say in the old country, slán a fhágáil ag duine." He lowered the pistol shooting Seneca in the groin. Seneca cried out in pain as George stepped into the elevator.

"GEORGE!" He screamed. _"Don't leave me here! Please!" _

But George only smiled and waved goodbye as the doors closed in front of him.

"RYAN!" Seneca screamed in pain. "I will kill you! You hear me! When I find you, you are _DEAD_!"

But his screams fell on deaf ears as the elevator rose upward, leaving his crumpled and broken body locked in the catacombs

* * *

_Gabriel's Apartment  
__Washington DC_

Gabriel came rushing out of the bedroom carrying a duffel bag. "Ok, got the supplements, the list of incarceration camps and some money."

"Ok, then lets hightail it the hell out of here." Claude made his way to the door.

But Gabriel did not move. "Not yet."

Claude stopped in his tracks and jerked his head back around. "What do you mean, not yet?"

"Back at my office, I have some presents for Seth." I've bought him presents for his birthdays and Christmas. I'm not leaving without them."

"Are you daft mate?" Claude shouted. "You have money! We can stop at bloody Target and you can buy him some new toys. He won't know the difference; he's only two!"

"I'll know!" Gabriel shot back insistently. "Common, let's get back to the White House."

"I just escaped from that bloody place and now we're going back!" Claude groaned following behind Gabriel. "I should have just stayed in my fucking bed this morning!"

"Lets go!" Gabriel called out to him from the door.

"Yeah…I'm coming." Claude retorted back to him.

* * *

"It's nothing fancy, but for now its home." Peter told Niki as he led her into his bedroom at the compound.

"It's perfect." Niki smiled through her tears. "You're here with me and that's all I need."

"I have been dreaming about this moment for two years." Peter pulled her into his arms caressing her face. "I guess I just envisioned the moment I make love to my wife again 

happening somewhere more romantic with candles around the room, not in a desert flop house with a bunch of smelly guys."

"I have been locked in a dungeon for two years with equally smelly guys." She smiled up at him. "I love them, and I will love these guys too." She kissed him softly. "Baby, I don't care where we are. I mean you have the ability to take me to Bora Bora right now, but the only place I want to be is right here with you; with my son and our daughter. I just want to be in your arms again. We could be in a dirty alley for all I care. I just don't want to miss another moment of you and I don't want our daughter to be without her daddy anymore."

A broad smile slowly spread across Peter's face. "Daddy." He shook his head. "I am really a daddy." He looked at Niki as he eyes began to tear up. "My God, she is so beautiful! I can't believe it." His face suddenly fell as he looked around. "Um…where is she?"

"She is in with your mother and Nana." She replied gently. "We can figure something out for her tomorrow, but tonight I want you all to myself." She kissed him passionately as she leaned into him tumbling him down backwards onto the bed. "Oh God I love you!" She whispered as their passion began to grow.

"And I love you more at this moment than I ever thought I could love another person." He smiled down at her, then his face fell. "So why do I all of the sudden feel as nervous as a high school boy getting ready to have sex with his girlfriend for the first time?"

"Oh no!" Niki shook he head vigorously. "I have been waiting for this moment for two years! Don't go getting any performance anxieties on me now."

Peter laughed softly. "I think we're going to be just fine." He whispered as they began to remove each other's clothes.

"I love you, Peter." She whispered.

"I love you Niki." He replied as they began to make love.

_

* * *

_

December 5

_th__, 2012  
__Mojave Desert, California_

As Laura opened the front door that morning, she was happy to see Niki sitting in a chair watching sunrise paint the mountains in various shades of orange, purple, blue and yellow. She could see the tears in the eyes of her friend marveling at its indescribable beauty as she slowly approached her.

"Isn't it the most amazing thing you have ever seen?" Laura whispered sitting down beside her, taking her hand.

"You just have no idea." Niki's eyes were wet with tears making Laura cry herself. "I can't believe I'm really home."

"I can't believe I am really looking at your beautiful face." She firmly squeezed her hand. "Back with your family and everyone who loves you." Laura smiled slyly. "And…ah…from the pounding on my wall all night, it sounds like you two had quite a reunion."

Niki blushed. "Oh God! Were we that loud?"

Laura began slamming her palm against the table between them making a loud thumping sound. "_OH PETER! OH MY GOD! OH GOD! OH YES_!" She shouted. "Either he was giving you one hell of an orgasm, or you found religion."

"Oh common!" She laughed with embarrassment. "We weren't that loud were we?"

Laura slowly turned her head glowering at her. "The bed is right on the other side of the wall from my head." She nodded quickly. "Yeah, you were that loud!"

"I haven't had sex with my husband in two years!" She laughed raucously.

"I know the feeling." She sighed heavily looking out straight ahead then back at Niki furrowing her brow. "Why do you I've become such a good warrior?"

"Laura?" Niki looked at her friend softly. "He's coming home."

"I know." She began to tear up. "Believe me, aside at my elation of seeing you, Nathan and that beautiful little girl last night, I haven't been able to think of much else."

Niki placed her hand on top of Laura's. "Look, I know you're angry at him. And maybe you have every right to be. But please don't believe anything you have seen or heard on TV about him. Every moment without you his heart was breaking. Everything he has done, he has done for you. He would do anything to protect you and Seth. He loves you so much."

"Love has never been the problem." Laura answered almost vacantly looking out straight ahead, then back at Niki. "I know he loves me Niki. But you don't know how much it hurts when you are sitting up nursing your baby to turn on the TV and see the man who promised to love and be there for you always flittering around some social event with the tart of the month on his arm."

"It was all for show, Laura." Niki implored her.

"Niki, I believe you and I know why you feel the way you do." She whispered tearfully. "It took a lot of soul searching, and a little help from Addie to realize how much he loved 

me. And maybe I am just being stubborn and childish as usual, but Niki, he walked away from me; he broke my heart! Perhaps he did it for the right reasons and maybe in time I will understand why he had to leave me. But it doesn't fix the giant hole he left in my heart. It doesn't heal the pain of falling to sleep every night crying and waking up reaching for him only to pull back cold emptiness." Laura began to weep. "I love him so much Niki. He is that one true love and there will never be another love in my life. But he walked away when I needed him; when his son needed him. Think how it felt for me the first time Seth pointed to the TV and shouted _Daddy_! And think of how it feels to look at that beautiful boy and how he looks more and more like Gabriel every day." She looked back at Niki, her eyes red and puffy. "I just don't know if I can trust him with my heart anymore."

"I can imagine it has been hell." She reached over consoling Laura. "Look honey, I don't condone what he did and I can only imagine the pain you have gone through. But he honestly did what he felt he had to do to protect you. Gabriel has done a lot of wrong in his life, but now he only wants to do good. And you are the one who changed him. You have always refused to see anything but the good in him. He wants so desperately to be the man he is in your eyes."

"He _is_ good Niki." Laura whispered smiling through her tears. "No matter what he has done in this past, he is a wonderful father. And before this all happened, I could never have asked for a better husband…"

"You mean ex-husband." Kevin came up from behind them pulling up a crate to sit on.

Niki smiled flirtatiously. "Well hello!" She looked over at Laura. "Where did you find the fox?"

Kevin blushed sheepishly extending his hand. "My name is Kevin Cirota. I'm not real sure why I am here, but somebody in this world thinks I should be so here I am."

"Peter brought him here acting on Gabriel's orders." Laura replied then looked up at Kevin smiling proudly. "And since his arrival, we have discovered he too has an ability."

"Really?" Niki cocked her head. "Do tell."

"Well, apparently the rest of the population does not have the ability to see that coyote I can see about half a mile away." He shrugged. "I really thought it was a skill everybody had, but according to these guys, I thought wrong."

"Well welcome to the club." Niki smiled. "We can always use a few more." Suddenly her face fell. "Wait a minute! Did you just refer to Gabriel as Laura's ex-husband?"

"Oh shit." Laura closed her eyes. "I forgot all about that."

Niki shook her head incredulously. "You divorced Gabriel and you forgot all about it?" She shouted at her. "How can you forget something like that?"

Laura closed her eyes. "When he wouldn't come back with me in Cairo, I got angry and asked Kevin to help me get a quick divorce."

"Oh my God!" Niki screamed. "Laura! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to him? He is going to be devastated!"

"Well now maybe he will have some sort of idea what it felt like for me to have somebody he loves walk out on him!" She retorted back

Niki looked at Kevin angrily. "And you! What is your interest in all this?"

Kevin jerked back his head, taken aback. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Oh common!" She shouted. "I can see how you're looking at Laura! You are obviously in love with her!"

Laura's mouth gaped open in shock. "_Niki_!"

Niki folded her arms. "This all works out so nicely for you, doesn't it! You fall in love with the sad, beautiful princess and how lucky for you that she is shoving her husband out of the picture."

Kevin stood up. "Ok, I know you have been through hell and I am cutting you some slack, but you are _way_ out of line."

"What's going on?" Peter demanded as he walked up to them.

Niki stood pointing an accusing finger at Laura. "Well, it seems that Laura has been carrying on with this boy toy while her husband has been in the trenches putting himself through hell for her!"

Peter shook his head looking at her oddly. "No she hasn't." He touched her face. "Niki, Laura has been right here hurting every bit as much as he has. She has not been unfaithful to him! Not even for one day."

"Well." Laura looked down at her feet. "I was kind of macking all over him when he took me to Vegas that time."

"Yeah!" Niki nodded folding her arms across her chest. "I know! And guess who got a bright shiny copy! Homeland Security! The number one terrorist in the world was running around Vegas making out with an unknown partner and guess who had it on his iPod! And just how do you feel Gabriel felt to see his wife; the woman he has been going through hell for throwing himself all over some guy!"

Peter looked at Laura in disbelief. "You were running around Vegas without a disguise? What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Um, I was drunk." She replied sheepishly.

"What's all the yelling for?" Brandon came walking up to the group.

"Your sister is an unfaithful tramp! That's what!" Niki shouted as everyone stared at her horrified; Laura's mouth dropped open.

"Now just a fucking minute!" Brandon replied. "My sister…"

"Don't yell at my wife!" Peter shouted at Brandon.

"Well tell her to quit talking trash about my sister!" He retorted back.

"_Hold it! Hold it! HOLD IT_!" Laura shouted over everybody. "Everybody just shut the hell up!" She stood shaking her head. "Ok! I made a mistake! It was stupid, but excuse the fuck out of me!" She turned and looked at Niki. "And yes! I made out with Kevin! But that is _it_! I did _not_ cheat on Gabriel! But I was hurting and he was there! Maybe you think I'm a slut, but think of how I felt to come back after he refused to come back with me in Cairo, only to see him on TV just three days later announcing his engagement to Angelina Lopez!" She started to cry. "I thought the man I loved more than anything in the world had dumped me to marry somebody else!" She took a deep breath exhaling to regain her composure. "It took me some time to search my heart and know that he would never do that to me." She looked at Kevin. "And I knew that Kevin was falling for me and I took advantage of that. And I'm sorry." She looked back at Niki. "And no offense, but that is between me and Kevin to work out and it is not your place to judge me." Her face and voice softened. "Common Niki, you know me. I'm your best friend. How could you think I would do such a thing?"

Niki's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Laura and the others. "Oh God! I don't know what came over me! I just snapped." She shook her head. "See the biggest fear Nathan, Gabriel and I had was that we thought you, Peter and Heidi would move on and when we got home, you wouldn't be waiting for us."

"How could you ever think that?" Peter took her in his arms.

"Because that bastard Seneca would taunt us!" She sobbed. "He fed ideas into our heads. It made us crazy!" She looked at Laura. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Laura smiled. "Can I ever forgive you? Get your ass over here!" She smiled embracing her warmly.

"I'm so sorry." Niki sobbed.

"There is no reason to be sorry." Laura whispered stroking her hair then pulled back looking at her. "After what you have been through, I can forgive you anything. That's what real friends do."

She looked up at Kevin shaking her head. "Kevin, I don't even know what to say."

"Don't give it another thought." He grinned. "You should have seen your friend here when I first arrived."

Laura laughed. "Yeah, I was pretty rude wasn't I?"

"Ok, are we finished with the histrionics, or can we finally have that welcome home breakfast we've been in here cooking?" Addie called out to them from the door.

Laura cocked her head glowering at Niki. "Can you stop being a bitch now so we can go eat?"

Everyone burst out laughing as Laura and Niki walked arm in arm back into the compound.

_

* * *

_

The White House Gabriel's Office

"NOW can we get the hell out of here?" Claude held his hands out in front of him pleading with Gabriel.

"Yeah, I have my son's presents, now we can leave." He smiled looking at the carefully wrapped boxes in his duffel bag.

Claude rolled his eyes. "I don't know what all the fuss is about. The tyke is only going to play with the bloody box anyway." He muttered as they headed for the door.

"Gabriel!" They came to an abrupt stop as he recognized the shrill voice.

"Shit!" He muttered under his breath as he turned to the door forcing a smile. "Angelina! What brings you to my office this time of day."

She was looking at him oddly with her arms folded. "Those are not the clothes you left in this morning." She walked closer to him. "And who is your friend."

"_Why aren't we invisible?"_ Gabriel hissed at Claude under his breath.

"Um…I'm not sure." Claude replied apprehensively.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" He shouted. "We sneak into the White House and you don't know why we aren't invisible?"

"Well until this moment I thought we _were_ invisible!" He retorted.

"Well make us invisible and let's get the hell out of here before Bazooka Jane goes running to Catherwood!" He uttered through gritted teeth.

"Who in the hell is Catherwood?" She demanded. "And what do you mean invisible?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Is he a vol?"

"Yes, Angelina! He is a vol! And so am I!" Gabriel demonstrated by lifting his hand and hurling a vase off a table into a wall, smashing it to fragments. Angelina screamed.

"That was a very rare Han Dynasty." Gabriel bristled hearing Catherwood's voice behind him. "It was a gift to President Nixon from the Chinese Ambassador." He morphed from President Hart into Catherwood.

"Mr. President?" Angelina grabbed his arm terrified. "Gabriel? What is going on?"

"Yes, Gabriel." Catherwood laughed caustically. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Gladly!" Gabriel turned to face her. "I know this is going to be hurtful to you Angelina, but the man you are engaged to is not me. He is a man named Seneca Jones who, like the President is a shape shifter. The last time you saw _me_ was in Cairo. Seneca has been impersonating me ever since."

Angelina shook her head. "I don't understand. So the man I have been making love to; the man that asked me to marry him…was not you?"

"She catches on quick, doesn't she?" Claude said wryly into Gabriel's ear.

"And such a shame to have to kill such a beautiful woman." Catherwood touched the side of her face, than slowly emerged into the beast.

"Oh God!" She whispered horrified clutching Gabriel. "What are you?"

"That is the President of the United States of America. The man who convinced the house to imprison people with abilities because they are a threat to mankind." Gabriel gently pushed her off of him and she immediately grabbed onto Claude as Gabriel walked toward Catherwood. "What he failed to tell them is that he too has an ability; he is able to turn himself into a beast, and he is immortal." Gabriel hissed spitefully at Catherwood, then turned back toward Angelina. "But a little known fact that wasn't included in your sample ballot; what the American Public does not know is that he is a man named Phinneus Catherwood. He was born over five hundred years ago and; as you can see for yourself; he is able to change into a beast. You may know him also as 

Phillip Callahan. You remember…he ran for President but lost when it was revealed that he was banging a member of his staff. So when that didn't work out for him, he killed the President and his wife, then took on his identity."

Angelina looked like she was going to faint. "But I don't understand. His wife was murdered by that terrorist they call The Marauder."

Gabriel shook his head slowly. "No. President and Mrs. Hart were murdered by Phinneus Catherwood and his wife Siobhan. Then later that night, he murdered his own wife and put the blame on a woman named Laura Grace Ryan..." His face softened as he closed his eyes trying to choke back tears. "the woman I gave up everything to protect her and our son. She is my wife."

"That woman in Cairo? So she really is your wife."

"Yes." Gabriel nodded sadly. "But that's if she hasn't filed for divorce when I didn't leave with her that night. As far as I know she thinks I am engaged to you and probably hates my living guts."

"Well, this has been a sweet trip down memory lane, but moving on." Catherwood groaned cynically. "But you see, I am in a quandary. I need to decide what to do with you people." He looked at Angelina. "You are easy. You are going to die in a tragic car accident and the world will mourn your death."

"No!" She screamed tearfully holding onto Claude. "Please! I'll do anything! Don't do this!"

"Sorry princess, but you can't overact your way out of this one." He replied with cruel laughter then turned to Claude and Gabriel. "As for you two, I am going to give you a choice." He morphed back into Catherwood smiling at them. "See, the way I look at it, you two have gotten very close in the time you two have been held captive. Perhaps even before that. After all, you named your young son after him; which is going to make this decision all that much harder."

Claude and Gabriel looked at each other then back at Catherwood. "And what kind of fucked up little plan do you have in store for us this time?" Claude enquired.

"I have decided that I am going to either let one of you go, or none of you go. One of you will go free and the other will die. Of both of you will go back to the catacombs; never to be heard from again."

"That's a no brainer." Gabriel scoffed. "We will both go back, and we will find our way out once again."

Catherwood began to laugh spitefully. "Do you really think I am going to make it that easy on you? No, you don't get to decide." He turned to Angelina. "She does."

Angelina furrowed her brow angrily. "Now how could this possibly be of interest to me? You just said you are going to kill me!"

"I say a lot of things and change my mind." He shrugged apologetically. "So here's the choice you get to make. I am going to give you the gun and you kill one or the other. If you kill one of them, you will live. If you choose to keep them both alive and send them back to their prison, you will die as planned."

"You son of a bitch!" She spat at him. "You can't ask me to make a decision like this!"

"On the contrary, lovely lady." Catherwood gave a sneering laugh. "Your choices are few." He paced back and forth. "So who will receive the projectile?" He looked at Claude. "A complete stranger…" He nodded to Gabriel. "Or the man you love; the man you gave your heart to only to learn he has been using you all along and has a wife waiting at home for him." Catherwood looked back at her again. "Or will you be playing the role of your lifetime by playing the hero? Do you sacrifice yourself only allow these men to live?" He looked at Gabriel again. "You do realize this man is my son, do you not?"

Angelina's eyes shot open. "This man is your father?"

Gabriel shrugged helplessly. "Well, only if believe in the bullshit of reincarnation, which I personally don't."

"So what is it going to be?" He handed his pistol to Angelina who stood holding it as tears spilt down her face. "What is your decision?"

She looked at the two men in front of her; first to Claude, then at Gabriel. Tears stung her face as she stared at them.

"I'm sorry; please forgive me." She whispered as she raised the gun and a shot rang out.

"_No_!" Catherwood screamed.

**END OF PART 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY**  
Part 15 – The Reunion

December 5th, 2012  
Mojave Desert, California

"Ok; _that_ was just weird!" Laura said to Brandon after breakfast as they went on a morning hike.

"I have to agree." He nodded holding out his hand helping her up the rocks. "That fight between you two was pretty intense."

"And so out of left field." Laura paused for a moment to catch her breath. She looked at Brandon continuing. "We were having a perfectly delightful conversation. And then Kevin came to tell me my divorce was final and she just flipped out. Brandon, I'm really worried about her. This isn't like her at all."

"Your divorce is final?" He looked at her in disbelief. "You really went through with it?"

Laura sighed irritably. "Brandon, there is nothing we can do about that right now and I really don't want to talk about it. Right now my drama is not as important as Niki."

"Ok, you're right." Brandon opened his water bottle taking a sip. "And I think I know what's going on."

Laura secured a rope around her waist. "Well please tell me then, because I want to help her."

"Post traumatic stress." Brandon said dryly looking down at his bottle then up at Laura. "Believe me, I know the symptoms."

Laura cocked her head. "Oh?"

He nodded exhaling. "When I came home from Iraq, I went completely ape shit. Just the slightest things would send me over the edge. One night Robin couldn't get Jake to stop crying and I screamed at her to make him stop or I would."

"My God." Laura looked at him horrified. "Brandon, you have the same brand of Irish temper I do, but to actually go that extreme; I just don't see that coming from you."

"Well believe it." He shrugged. "War and captivity do horrible things to a person's psyche. Niki has been forcibly kept away from her husband and son for two years. She had a baby in captivity and was mentally tortured during that time. Right now she is damaged."

"How do we bring her back?" Laura asked softly.

"You're not going to like my answer." He told her cautiously.

She looked at him apprehensively. "Maybe not; but I want to hear it."

"This is going to sound cruel, but all we can do is let her break down. She has to hit rock bottom before she can come back." He replied gravely as he stared expectantly at her. "And then it's going to take a lot of tough love to bring her to the top again."

Laura nodded. "Your right. That is cruel." She stood up grabbing her pack.

"Laura, it's the only way!" He called after her.

She turned around walking back toward him shaking her head incredulously. "You are telling me that the only thing we can do to bring my best friend back from the seventh circle of hell is to put her through more hell! I can't do that to her, Brandon! I won't do that to her!"

"No you can't." They heard a voice come from the top of a rock. "But I can." They saw Tank looking down at them.

Laura placed her hand above her eyes shielding them from the sun. "How did you get up here?"

"I've been rock climbing for years." He patted his firm stomach. "Keeps me in top form."

Brandon stared at him with keen interest. "How can you help?"

He jumped down from the rocks above, his boots making a loud thud as he hit the dirt. "I used to work with veterans. I brought a lot of them back from the brink of insanity. I can help your friend too."

Laura shook her head skeptically. "Ok, look; I'm just not real convinced that she has any sort of disorder. I think she just needs to adjust to life again."

"Ok." Brandon pressed his lips together, the corners turning downward uneasily. "But how do you explain the way she flipped out this morning?"

Laura shrugged hesitantly. "She was probably generally pissed off that I divorced Gabriel. I'm pretty mad at myself over it. They have gotten very close over the last two years. I can see how she feels I am betraying him and in reality she makes a good point."

"Laura, this is not the first time Niki has had…issues." Brandon reminded her.

"Oh common!" Laura shouted. "She is way past that! She went through hell to get rid of Jessica! She is gone for good."

Tank placed his hands on Laura's shoulder. "Look I'm not trying to make waves here. You could be right, Willow. All I'm saying is if things get out of hand, I'm your guy. Ok?"

Laura looked at Brandon then back at Tank nodding. "I just hope it doesn't come to that. She has been through enough hell." She looked at the ground sadly. "We all have."

_

* * *

_

The White House, Washington DC  
December 5, 2012

Angelina looked at her hand in front of her that held the gun, staring in confusion, then up at Catherwood. The gun was lying on the floor next to his feet; the metal bent. She reached down to touch it, but it was very hot. She fearfully turned around, relieved to find Gabriel and Claude unharmed.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Catherwood screamed at Gabriel to Angelina's bewilderment.

"What the hell just happened?" She shouted at Catherwood.

"I happened." She looked to the door where George Ryan stood holding a smoking gun. He walked over to Gabriel aiming the pistol at his head looking back at Angelina. "The man you were about to shoot wasn't Catherwood. This is Catherwood." He pulled Gabriel's hair back cocking the trigger. "Isn't that right?"

Gabriel began to laugh menacingly as he turned back into Catherwood. Angelina watched in horror. "That's right sweetheart. You almost killed the man you love."

She looked up at Gabriel shaking her head vigorously. "I don't understand!"

"Catherwood knew you would do the right thing and try to shoot him." Gabriel told her seething at Catherwood contemptibly the whole time. "So at the last second, he switched bodies with me so you would be shooting me, not him."

Catherwood shrugged. "It would have worked too if spy daddy didn't come bursting in here playing the hero."

"Shut up you contemptuous vile of mule piss!" George sneered shoving the gun against the back of his head.

Angelina looked up at Gabriel, her mouth gaping open in disbelief. "So none of this was real? You didn't ask me to marry you? We never made love?"

Gabriel nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. You're a good woman Angelina and I know this hurts. But you deserve to know the truth." He stood next to Catherwood. "Despite what you have heard, my wife is not a terrorist. When I met her she was just an architect who only wanted to get married to a wonderful man and have lots of babies." He turned smiling at her. "But what she got was me. She thought her dreams had come true. But what she did not know about me was that I was a murderer. I used to kill people to obtain their powers from them. I worked off what I called _the list_. It was a compilation of names of people in the United States that had abilities. I did not care about the people on the list. I only wanted their powers." He closed his eyes reflectively as he sat on the edge of his desk. "And then came the day I met Laura. I never believed in love at first sight, but the moment our eyes met, it was love. It was a rare, deep and passionate kind of love that I never believed in. But I knew it was only a matter of time before she found out what I was. So I asked a man who is now my friend, but at that time was my enemy to put me to death and take away her memories of me forever." Gabriel visibly gulped holding back tears, but he continued. "My plan backfired. She found out what I was, but she still loved me." Tears ran down his face as he spoke. "She loved me so much that at that moment they were pumping the bullets into me to kill me; she stepped in front of the bullets. She died along with the baby she was carrying."

Angelina had tears rolling down her face as Gabriel spoke. "But if she died, how did she become your wife?"

"Well, what I did not know at that time and neither did she was that she was the last in the line of women that were first born daughters. The prophecy said the woman that would break the curse would carry the first born son. That was Laura. The spirits of her ancestors protected her. She had this little statue called a Talisman that she is never without. It's powers protected her; but I thought she was dead." He stood up looking out the window. "Well, they did as I asked and erased her memories. But her heart never forgot me. And when we were reunited almost two years later, I vowed I would never kill again." He gave a laugh. "Almost the moment we reunited, she was pregnant. A few weeks later we were married. We were finally happy." He turned to Catherwood. "And then we learned her destiny was to end her family curse by killing the man who has murdered every woman in her family line for the last five hundred years; a man named Phinneus Catherwood. He came into our lives and taunted us. He made attempts on Laura's life and once tried to kidnap our son." He closed his eyes as the tears began to swell up. "Well on the night of the election he had his people raid the compound we were living in. People died. He took my wife's father, her best friend, Nathan Petrelli who was once Phillip Callahan's running mate and Claude and kept them in a dungeon under this building for two years! He tried again to take our son. It was then that I realized it would never stop. He would taunt and terrorize us forever. I finally saw that I had no choice. He wanted me to walk beside him as his son. I told him I would go with him if he would stay away from my family. He gave me his word that he would. So I turned and walked away, leaving behind the two people in this world I loved more than anything. I walked away with my wife lying on the ground reaching for me screaming my name as I turned and walked away from her. I broke her heart that 

day." He began to sob. "And I pray to God every night that she will forgive me and take me back. That she will let me be her husband and a father to my son. Because as far as she knows, I am engaged to you and she has moved on with another man."

Angelina shook her head sadly, tears rolling down her faced. "So she really is not the enemy." She turned to Catherwood angrily. "You are the enemy! The people in this country trust you! Our military protects you and you lie!"

His lips turned up into a baleful smile, then laughing sarcastically. "Well when you put it that way, it sounds a little ruthless. But what can I say. After five-hundred years, a man gets bored and has to find new things to keep himself amused. I decided for me the next great thrill was world domination and what better place to start than the leader of the free world." He shrugged simply. "Only now thanks to me it isn't so free anymore."

"You are a _monster_!" She screamed.

"Thank you!" He grinned proudly. "This would be my queue to transform again, but I just don't feel like it. Running a country is a lot of work. I'm so damn tired." He began to laugh. "But I since I have the task of finishing you all off, I suppose I must. Your other friends may have escaped, but you will not be as fortunate." Catherwood closed his eyes and began to tremor.

But nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes, Claude, George and Gabriel stood smiling triumphantly at him. "What is going on? Why am I unable to transform?"

Gabriel held up his PDA. "Because you are not the only one that can create a power inhibitor." He began to laugh tauntingly.

Catherwood screamed lunging for him, but was met with the back of George's fist. "Don't even think about it, you fucking prick."

Catherwood stood seething at them with a bloody nose. "You will never get out of here alive!" He shouted at them.

"Yeah, we will." Claude laughed as he victoriously held up a gun. "Because thanks to your own stupidity, we have all the weapons." He waved the gun around in his face.

"Let's get out of here!" Gabriel grabbed Angelina's arm as they all made their way to the door.

"What, are we just going to leave him alive?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"His death is someone else's destiny." George told her gently, then looked up at Catherwood. "His day is coming. And it will be soon."

"You are wrong!" He shouted. "Your daughter will never make her appointment! She will die and so will all of you!"

Gabriel stood in front of him with an arrogant grin. "You are wrong. On April 19th she will be ready with her army by her side. And you will die at her hands. I will enjoy finally seeing the life draining from your face as she cuts out your heart and holds it in her hand still beating as you fade into the abyss of hell, bitch!" Gabriel grabbed his throat into a chokehold as Catherwood winced, attempting to break free. "I left my family to work beside you to protect them because you gave me your word that they would be safe, but you lied to me. I am leaving now to go and get my family back; but that is if my wife will have me." Gabriel leaned in whispering into his ear. "Goodbye…_Dad_!" Gabriel gave a twist to his neck stopping just short of snapping it as Catherwood fell to the floor in a heap. He saw the others looking on in horror. "He's just knocked out. It will buy us some time to get out of here." He looked at Claude. "Now let's try this again; this time _without_ turning on the inhibitor prematurely!"

"Maybe this time you should hold it." Claude held it out to him sheepishly.

"I'll hold it!" George held out his hand snapping his fingers impatiently as Claude handed it to him. "Now make us invisible and lets get the hell out of here before he wakes up."

Everyone grabbed onto Claude as they ran through the White House corridors unseen breaking through the doors heading for independence.

* * *

"Can I please stop now?" Monica breathlessly begged Mohinder as she hung by her arms from a large rock formation near the compound. "My fingers are getting ready to fall off."

Mohinder smiled apologetically turning off the DVD player. "I think I have tortured you enough for one day. You are making wonderful progress. I think soon you will be able to fight with the best of the best. Your ability is truly remarkable."

She put a towel around her shoulders taking a sip of water as they walked together back toward the compound. As they walked, she looked up at him laughing. "As far as being a combat trainer goes, you have an easy job." She giggled. All you have to do is show me a few videos and I am ready to go."

"It is easy and quite pleasurable." He laughed. "You really are a joy to be around."

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. "I have really been enjoying the company of all of you as well." As they neared the compound, she searched the grounds. "Where is Yadavi?"

"She went into Barstow with Niki and Peter." He replied looking at his watch. "Niki is getting a general physical and both Manoj and Jessica are getting what you Americans call _well baby shots_."

"It's nice to have all these babies here." She smiled contemplatively.

"You want to be a mom, don't you?" Mohinder said gently.

She looked up at him nodding. "More than anything. I love children."

"It shows." He looked down at his watch again. "Well, I am going to go find a quiet place to get some work done. What are you going to do with your day?"

"I was going to go with Nana and Angela to Vegas to get some Christmas shopping done." She looked toward the house to see if they were ready to leave.

"Are you going to buy everybody a slot machine?" He smiled humorously.

"No silly." She giggled. "It really is a beautiful town with shopping malls and nice neighborhoods. You should go see it sometime."

"Maybe I'll just do that." He patted the side of her face. "Ok, have fun. Just in case you're wondering what to buy me, I look smashing in Armani."

"I'll just bet you do." Monica laughed as he walked off. Heading back toward the house, she stopped for a moment looking at the mountains and yucca trees surrounding them. She was so distracted by it's astonishing beauty she didn't notice Brandon coming from the other direction. When she turned around they collided, each of them falling over backwards.

When she saw him, she was instantaneously embarrassed. "Oh no! I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He replied somewhat bashfully as he reached out helping her up. "Are you ok?"

She nodded nervously wanting the ground to open up and swallow her inside. "I'm good."

They both stood nervously looking at their feet, not sure what to say to each other. "So Niki and Nathan are back. That's great."

"Yes it is." She smiled shyly. "I hope that Laura's husband and your father will be home soon. And your other friend."

He nodded. "So do I." They stood in uncomfortable silence. "Well, I'll see you later." He started to walk away.

"Yeah, ok. Bye." Monica lowered her head walking away dejectedly.

Brandon finally turned around throwing his arms up in the air. "Why do I always clam up like a school boy around you?"

Monica stopped walking giving a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" She laughed. "I can never find an intelligent thing to say around you! I was thinking you thought I was the world's biggest idiot."

"Really?" He laughed softly. "I was positive you thought I was a moron."

"No!" She shook her head laughing. "Far from it. Oh my gosh! This is so crazy."

Brandon shook his head smiling happily. "Would you like to go out tonight? There's a pizza parlor in Barstow that is supposed to be really good. Tank knows the people who own it so we will be safe."

"I'd like that." She replied eagerly, her eyes beaming. "I really would."

"Great!" Brandon grinned equally thrilled. "I'll see if my sister is available to watch my son."

"She is!" Laura popped out from behind the artillery shed.

"Have you been standing back there listening to us?" Brandon cocked his head with his hands on his hips in mock anger.

"Yep!" She nodded with a guilty smile. "Well, when I saw you both walking away from each other, I thought I was going to have to do something drastic until I saw my brother finally grow a brain!" She looked at Monica. "I told you he was crazy about you."

"Laura!" Brandon groaned humiliated by his sister's abrupt candor.

"What? She shrugged innocently placing an arm around Brandon's shoulders. "Ok, you two have a date; I have a nephew to entertain." She looked up at Brandon. "You go ask Tank if you can use the jeep; Monica, _you_ are coming with me." She took Monica by the arm and steered her toward the house as she looked helplessly back at Brandon.

Brandon shook his head. "Sometimes I really miss being an only child."

* * *

Seneca's eyes opened murkily as he began to regain consciousness. He could hear the familiar series of electronic beeps and lights emitting a glow surrounding him in the darkness. Scanning his surroundings, he confirmed to himself that he was in the undisclosed infirmary under the White House. Catherwood stood over him, leering down with a menacing aura surrounding him. Seneca returned his stare fearfully, powerless to speak.

Catherwood shook his head disdainfully as he slowly perched on a stool. "What has happened to you Seneca? I used to be able to rely on you to carry out my tasks. But sadly you have become a pathetic fuck!" He took a deep breath noting the fear in Seneca's eyes. "But not to worry my good friend." He tapped his finger on the IV. "Adam may be gone from us, but his blood will remain forever. You will be whole again in no time."

He slowly paced the room. "I may have lost one son today; but not to worry. I do have another son." He leaned over Seneca, who slowly began to regenerate. "Let Gabriel go back to his _family_." He sneered cynically. "Because if he thinks his days as Sylar are over, he is wrong." He pulled a flash drive out of his pocket holding it up. "Dead wrong." He leaned over him, his eyes dark and sinister. "All we have to do is find him. As soon as you are healed, better get busy; if you want to stay alive."

He turned and walked from the room as Seneca felt his legs beginning to rebuild.

* * *

"I think we are safe here." Gabriel told the others as they materialized behind a shopping mall. He looked at Angelina who looked sadly at the ground. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he pressed his lips together sympathetically. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of this."

She smiled sadly. "I can't go back to my life, can I?"

Gabriel took a deep breath nodding sternly. "It would be best if you lay low for a while."

George walked up next to them. "The people I work for can help you do that Angelina. They can make just about anything happen. You won't be able to make movies or have your photo taken on the red carpet, but you will be more than comfortable and very well taken care of."

She began to fret. "But my career! What am I got to tell my agent?"

"You're not going to tell him anything." George replied gravely. "Catherwood will have people looking for you so you will need to stay out of sight."

"But where will I go?" She sobbed. "How will I get where I'm going?"

"I'll take you." Claude replied softly.

George and Gabriel both stared at Claude sadly taken aback. "Claude, are you sure about this?" George asked hesitantly.

Claude closed his eyes nodding sadly. "This is where I get off of the bus men."

"Why?" Gabriel sadly looked down at him disbelievingly.

Claude folded his arms taking a deep breath. "I'm tired of fighting. I have been running away from The Company for years only to come right back into the thick of it. I want my life back. Even if it means walking around invisible for the rest of my life, it is still my life."

"Wow." Gabriel wrinkled his forehead sadly. "I guess I thought when we go back you would always be part of us. I feel like you have become my brother." He shook his head. "Damn, this hurts."

Claude half-smiled looking up at Gabriel, tears began to brim over in his eyes. "We have been through a lot together, haven't we?" He put a hand on his shoulder. "You go home and take care of that family of yours; especially my namesake." He shook his head as George and Gabriel stared at him sadly. "Oh bloody hell men! I'm not going away forever."

"I can't believe we aren't going to be seeing you." George said sadly. "I feel like I'm losing a member of my family. A brother."

"Like I said, It is temporary." Claude grinned slowly. "When the war fires start burning, I'll be standing in the trenches right alongside you. After that, we can all have our lives back to normal again; whatever the bloody hell that may be."

Gabriel choked back tears. "I'm going to miss you, friend."

"I'll miss you too. You get home now and get that girl back." They embraced warmly.

He turned to George who stood with his arms folded shaking his head. "I'll miss you too limey. Take care of yourself."

"I'll miss you too potato jockey." He grinned as they clinched each other in a quick embrace.

Gabriel looked at Angelina again. "Well, look on the bright side; you disappear for six months and all of Hollywood will be wondering what happened to you."

"He's right." George nodded chuckling. "You are going to be all over the newspapers and tabloids. When this is all over, you are going to have one hell of a comeback story. You'll be the toast of the town."

"They will probably have me pregnant with Elvis's love child." Angelina laughed softly. "Well when you put it that way, it doesn't seem so tragic." She smiled up at Gabriel tenderly. "And when I return to Hollywood I know just the role I want to play."

"What would that be?" Gabriel grinned.

"Laura Grace Ryan – The Marauder." She gave a roar as they all chuckled. "But I know in your heart there is only one woman who will ever play that role. A part of me will always love you, Gabriel, but I am sincere when I tell you I hope you get your wife back."

"Thank you." He smiled thoughtfully. "I hope I do too."

"But if she doesn't, and you ever want some company…" She narrowed her eyes smiling.

"Thank you." Gabriel closed his eyes appreciatively. "But even if she doesn't take me back, there will never be enough room in my heart for anyone else."

"I hope someday I find a man who loves me half as much as you love her." She whispered tearfully. "I hope she knows how lucky she is."

"I hope you're right." Gabriel reached out embracing her tenderly, then kissing her on the cheek. "You be careful."

"You too." She smiled softly through her tears.

Then with final goodbyes Claude took Angelina's hand disappearing into the darkness.

George and Gabriel looked at each other half-smiling . "Well, it's just you and me now."

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah." He exhaled nervously. "Lets go. I don't want to miss another moment of my son; even if my wife does tell me to take a hike."

George clasped his shoulder. "Only one way to find out." He smiled up at him. "Let's go home."

Gabriel smiled as they flagged down a taxi heading for the airport.

* * *

Laura laid back on her bed with her eyes closed slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing on the cliffs of Ireland surrounded by people who appeared to be looking to her for guidance. Each spot on the star was occupied by an entity; except for the absolute north point of the star 

reserved for the one who loves her most was empty; the spot she once thought would be occupied by Gabriel.

She turned around to see Gabriel staring straight ahead of him as to be in a trance. "Gabriel?" She tried to reach him, but he would not respond.

Brandon stood beside him also in a trance like state. "Brandon?" She touched his shoulder.

The beautiful green hills of Ireland went dark. Laura found herself alone.

"Hello?" She called out. "Where is everybody?"

"They can't hear you, chosen one." She turned to see Catherwood standing on top of a hill, a green mist surrounding him.

"What do you want?" She spat venomously at him.

"You tell me." He gave a malevolent laugh. "This is your nightmare. _You_ invited _me_."

"Well I am disinviting you!" She shouted back at him. "Get the hell out of my head!"

Catherwood began to walk down from the hill. "Poor, poor Laura." He shook his head pathetically, then spreading his arms out in front of him. "There is a spot on your pitiable star; the one that you _think_ is going to be the catalyst in defeating me, but it all that is there is an empty spot." He laughed tauntingly as Laura seethed. "You once thought your husband would be standing there, but alas; all that occupies it is vacant air."

Laura stood with her hands on her hips staring him down intrepidly. "Star or no star; April 19, 2013 I will be standing here and I _will_ defeat you." She walked closer to him. "I used to fear you. I once hated you. But not anymore. Now all you are to me is a thing; a destructive insect that needs to be removed from the garden of life." Her green eyes blazed with fury. "You will be removed, Phinneus! And I can hardly wait."

Catherwood shrugged shaking his head. "Ok, so you believe you have overcome your fears." He smiled leering down at her; the air around him growing dark. "Well think again."

Laura was suddenly blinded by a bright light. She found herself in a room surrounded by medical staff. She was strapped on to a table, everyone staring down at her.

"What's happening?" She looked around, her eyes wide with horror. "What are you doing to me?"

But Catherwood just stood behind an observation window watching her with his hands folded behind his back, laughing malignly at her.

Laura screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen realizing the horror of her circumstances; she was in labor. "_NO_!" She screamed. But Catherwood only stood his position above her laughing tauntingly. The pain becoming unbearable.

Then the pain was gone; the medical staff had disappeared. As she lifted her head her eyes widened in horror as she saw her stomach ripped open and Catherwood stood over her holding a crying infant as he laughed at her.

Laura reached out for the child. "No!" She screamed. "_NO_!"

"Laura!" She was jolted out of her nightmare soaked with perspiration. Kevin stood over her with a worried look on his face. "I could hear you screaming from outside. Are you ok?" He sat down beside her rubbing her back.

She sat up trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have dozed off."

He shook his head with concern. "You were screaming." He handed her a glass of water. "What's going on."

"I don't' think I could begin to tell you." She scoffed taking the water. "I have dreams about Catherwood often. I think it's his way of taunting me from a distance." She took a sip of water.

Kevin continued to stare at her in confusion. "What do you mean? You really think he is able to get into your dreams? How is that possible?"

Laura shrugged. "How is any of this possible? Five years ago I was an architect and now I am supposed to save the world from a bad guy who doesn't even have the decency to wear a dastardly handlebar mustache so the world can see he is slime!"

"Yeah." Kevin nodded still confused. "So are you ok?"

Laura nodded. "Sure. I'm great!" She stood up angrily. "I'm just peachy keen!" She stood still for a moment shaking her head as tears began to fall. "I just want to take my son and go somewhere where I can raise him like a normal child. I am so done with this shit." She placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

Kevin watched her sob, his heart breaking for her. He slowly walked over removing her hands from her face gently wiping her tears away. Then slowly he leaned in kissing her softly. Laura responded at first putting her arms around his neck as his kisses grew more passionate. He started to lead her to her bed as Laura abruptly pulled away, looking up at him seething breathlessly.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head regretfully. "I don't know what came over me."

Laura's eyes blazed in anger. "Kevin, I have asked you never to do that again!" She shouted. "If I have to tell you again, I won't be so nice about it! Do you think something has changed since the last time I asked you?"

Kevin nodded adamantly. "Yes Laura, something has changed. Before you were another man's wife so I backed off. But now you are divorced and you're fair game."

Laura angrily furrowed her brow. "I am _NOT_ fair game to anybody! Yes, I got angry at my husband and I divorced him! But now I have learned that things are not what they seem so the game changed." She looked him squarely in the eye. "And even if I am divorced and even if I do decide to move on, I still have issues I need to resolve with Gabriel. So I will _not_ be rushing into your arms. I have told you that I am not ready. I don't know if I ever will be ready. All you are doing right now is confusing me!"

"Oh common Laura!" He shouted shaking his head in disbelief. "You were kissing me right back!"

"Yes! I did!" She shouted. "I don't deny that I didn't enjoy it! I don't even deny that for a brief second I wasn't contemplating going to bed with you. But I would not have been _me_ making love with you. It would have only been my body; my heart would not have been in it." Her voice softened. "I may be divorced Kevin, but my heart will never be free of him."

He took a deep breath nodding slowly. "I'm sorry. If you really feel that way, I will back off. But I can't hide the fact that I love you, Laura. You are the kind of girl I have waited for all my life. I don't mean you are fulfilling my boyhood fantasies about Wonder Woman, but when you aren't playing Norman Schwarzkopf, you are a king, sweet, loving woman with a heart bigger than this desert. And when I watch you with Seth, my heart melts. You're amazing."

Laura shook her head self-consciously. "No I'm not. I just do whatever is necessary to keep us all alive to fight another day."

"Are we still friends?" He asked her apprehensively. "Things aren't going to be weird between us, are they?"

She shrugged shaking her head. "They may be for a little while, but they will get better in time."

Kevin looked around the bedroom then back at her. "I think it would be a good idea if we get the hell out of your bedroom."

Laura laughed softly. "I think I hear the nighttime camp fire starting. I'm going to give Seth a bath then down for the night, and I'll be out in a bit."

"Ok." Kevin smiled dejectedly as he watched her leave to find Seth.

* * *

Gabriel was awakened as he dozed by George's sharp voice. "Next stop, home." He opened his eyes with a jolt as George e handed Gabriel his plane ticket. Gabriel slowly took it from him sighing as he stared apprehensively at it. "Gabriel, you have waited for this moment for two years. I thought you would be more excited to be going home."

Gabriel stared at passengers exiting the airplane happily embracing their family and loved ones. "I hope there is a home for me to go back to."

George took the seat next to him. "She will be angry. But she has been angry with you before and she has forgiven you every time." He placed a supportive hand on Gabriel's shoulder baring into him sternly. "She forgave you for killing her best friend; she can forgive you anything."

Gabriel shifted in his seat rolling his eyes. "Well thanks for bringing _that_ memory back to the surface." He groaned.

"I give my daughter three days and you two will be on your way to making me more grandchildren." George grinned slyly, then half-smiled leaning in to him. "She is mad right now; and she has every right to be. But she'll get past it. She always does."

"Then who was the guy she was making out with on that surveillance camera from the casino?" Gabriel's voice was filled with rage and sadness. "She has moved on George." He exhaled with vexation.

George stared at him unworriedly. "Well, I didn't see the video. But my daughter is a beautiful girl. Ever since she emerged, men have followed her around wherever she goes. She probably met some guy who gave her just the ego boost she needed after she thought her husband dumped her."

"Exactly!" Gabriel shouted, his voice filled with agitation. "She is vulnerable right now; just right for some guy to come along and snag her up."

George scowled confidently at him. "My daughter is smarter than that Gabriel and you know it."

"Maybe so, but…" Before he could finish, George place his hand on his shoulder.

"You and Laura have been a part of each other's souls for a very long time." He told Gabriel. "A lot of mistakes have been made and there has been a lot of pain. But as sure as I am sitting here, your love will rise above it all."

"I wish I was as sure as sure as you were." He sighed.

"All you need is love." George grinned holding up a finger. "John Lennon was a pretty smart guy for a limey."

Gabriel cocked his head glowering skeptically. "Yeah, he also spent a month straight in bed with a lunatic and said I Am the Walrus…Coo coo kachoo." He groaned. "As much as I am chomping at the bit to get home to her is as much as I am also dreading it. If I find out she has moved on…" He looked up at George. "…I couldn't take it, George."

George gave him an empathetic nod. "Even if it were true, it is only a temporary state of affairs. You are her heart Gabriel; and she is yours. You are part of each other. Your hearts meet on the spiritual level. No other man…or woman…will ever be able to come between you two."

"That's what I'm hoping." He sighed contemplatively. "I just hope she does."

"_May I have your attention please. Flight 247 for Las Vegas is now boarding at gate 18."_

George looked up at Gabriel smiling broadly. "That's us. What do you say we go home." He stood up taking his ticket out of his shirt pocket.

Gabriel nodded apprehensively. "Here goes everything."

They walked down the boarding ramp to the plane where they took their seats; Gabriel seated next to the window.

"Just a little bit longer my love." He whispered to himself closing his eyes as if in prayer. "Please wait for me."

American Airlines flight 247 carrying George and Gabriel took off down the runway ascending into the skies; their days of confinement under Catherwood all but forgotten.

* * *

As the sun went down over the mountains, Laura, Peter, Tank, Niki, Hippy, Elko, Gates, Hiro, Addie and Micah sat around the campfire drinking beer, wine and sparkling cider. "So where did Brandon and Monica go on their date?" Peter pulled Niki against him tightly.

"They went to a pizza parlor in Barstow." Laura smiled giddily. "How adorable is that?"

"Well it's about time!" Tank scoffed opening a beer. "They have been making cow eyes at each other ever since you people got here."

Addie raised her eyes from her crocheting over the rims of her glasses as him. "I have been praying for my granddaughter to find a nice man and start a family. It looks like she is well on her way."

"He already got the family started for her." Elko chuckled.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Common guys, it's only their first date. I wouldn't start picking out the church just yet."

"We can dream, can't we?" Niki snuggled closer to Peter. "It would be so nice to see Brandon happy. He has been through hell."

"Yes, he has." Laura sighed staring thoughtfully at her wine glass. She felt a soft tug on her sweater. Seth stood next to her sleepily rubbing his eyes holding his blanket. "Hey buddy." She picked him up hugging him to her as she gently stroked his hair. "What's up?"

"No find Pooh Bear." He pouted sleepily.

"Do you think maybe you dropped him?" Laura asked gently kissing the top of his head as he nodded. Laura smiled knowingly. "He fell under the bed and it's kind of scary under there, isn't it?"

"Monsters!" He cried.

"Hey, I thought we checked under there real good tonight." Micah winked at Peter.

"I didn't see anything." Peter shrugged playfully. "Usually they hear me coming and they run away hiding.

"Hey Seth." Niki smiled at him. "You know your mommy is a super hero. Why don't you let her go beat up the monsters and you can come over here and sit with me. I'll protect you." He ran to Niki curling up in her lap.

Laura stood up laughing softly. "Ok, off to rescue Pooh Bear from the dark forces under the bed. If I'm not back in ten minutes, send in a search team." She walked back inside the house.

"Bring us some more beer when you come back!" Hippy called after her.

"Get your own damn beer!" She called back to him. "I'm not a bar wench!" They all laughed then went back to looking at the stars.

Gates looked up from his computer. "Hey guys. Check this out." Peter, Hiro, Tank, Niki Kevin and Micah walked behind him looking at his laptop screen. "I've got some strange blips on the radar. They look like they are coming this way."

Hiro stared closer at the screen. "Should we get to our stations?"

He furrowed his brow puzzled. "I don't know. They don't appear to have any weapons and they are traveling on foot."

Peter stood up on a table craning his neck around. "How far away are they?"

"Not far." Gates replied unruffled. "About a quarter mile."

Tank headed for the arsenal. "Well I don't care who it is; I'm getting my gun."

"Dad, I think the weapons are going to be an overkill." Gates continued looking at the screen. "It could be some campers and if they aren't, these guys can take them."

Kevin peered into the darkness. "It's two men. Their unarmed"

Peter stared taken aback. "You really can see that far away?"

He turned to him staring oddly. "You should be able to do it too." He pointed into the darkness. "They are right over there. Just focus your eyes."

Peter aimed his eyes into the darkness. He was stunned when everything in his sight turned green and he could see the terrain clearly. "Holy shit! This is awesome!" Focusing his eyes slightly further, he could make out two shapes heading toward them. His face fell in astonishment as he recognized them. "Oh my God." He whispered shaking his head. "Oh my GOD!" He shouted happily.

"Peter?" Niki stood up smiling hopefully. "Is it…?"

He nodded shouting with elation. "It's Gabriel and George!"

Everyone stood up looking out into the desert. "How far away are they?" Addie asked trying to see.

"A few hundred yards." He replied looking at Tank. "Lets get the quads and go get them." Tank and Peter ran to the arsenal opening the door and racing off into the night.

Gabriel and George wearily walked through the desert looking through the darkness. "I hope your right about this place not being too much further because I can't see shit!" Gabriel groaned at George.

"According to these coordinates, it is right over there." He replied.

They could hear the engines of the approaching quads coming toward them. They looked at each other smiling as the quads stopped in front of them. Peter dismounted his vehicle and walked toward them followed by Tank. "Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." He removed the helmet as Gabriel and George laughed embracing him.

"I can't believe this!" Peter laughed excitedly. "You are home! Everyone is home!"

"So Niki and Nathan made it unharmed?" Gabriel asked with relief. "Thank God!"

George looked up at Tank who was still wearing his helmet so his face could not be seen. "Peter? Who's your friend here?"

Tank removed his helmet grinning. He and George embraced laughing. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

"Damn, you've gotten fat!" Tank shook his head. "I need to get you on a workout program."

"Yeah? Well at least my fat isn't all in my head!" George quipped as the two men laughed. "So tell me…does my daughter know I orchestrated you finding her through Gabriel?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "But I reckon she's about to find out."

George rolled his eyes. "It's going to be a looooong night." They both laughed.

As they talked Peter smiled up at Gabriel. "I think there are a few people with us you will want to see."

Gabriel's face dropped as he searched Peter's face. "Peter? Is Laura…"

Peter half-smiled up at him. "Let's just get you home to her." They all walked back to the quads; Gabriel riding on back of Peter's, George on back of Tanks.

As they arrived at the compound, everyone stood up running to them with tears and embraces.

Gabriel turned around as Niki came walking over to him holding Seth. Gabriel began to sob as he looked at his son's face.

"Seth…" Niki smiled tearfully. "This is your daddy."

Gabriel held out his arms to him shaking his head in disbelief. "DADDY!" Seth shouted reaching out to him as Gabriel clutched his son against him crying.

George looked up as Laura stepped out the door carrying Seth's Pooh Bear. "_Dad_." She whispered seeing George standing with Addie.

George walked over to her with, tears in his eyes. "Hello little girl. I'm home."

Laura shook her head as tears began to fall abundantly. "_DAD!_" She shouted dropping the beer bottles throwing her arms around her father sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

George pulled back slightly looking at her face stroking her cheek. "I can't believe it! My little girl." He sobbed.

Laura continued to sob. "I can't believe you're really home. I thought I would never see you again." She looked around searching frantically. "Dad? Where is Gabriel?" She asked; her voice filled with trepidation.

"I am here my love." Hearing his voice behind her made her body quiver. She turned around slowly, her heart beating out of her chest as she saw him standing there holding Seth in his arms. Tears fell down her face; she was unable to speak. Gabriel slowly walked closer to her. "I am home for good. I will never leave you and Seth ever again." He handed Seth to Niki, and then stood in front of her. He reached out touching her face as she shook her head tearfully. "Please tell me I'm not too late. Tell me you still love me."

Laura slowly touched his face shaking her head in disbelief. Gabriel could hear her heart pounding as she threw herself into his arms kissing him passionately.

They stood together crying; holding on to each other tightly.

**END OF PART 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY**  
Part 16 – How Do You Mend A Broken Heart?

_The Oval Office, Washington DC  
__December 5__th__, 2012_

Catherwood looked up his desk smiling as Seneca walked into the Oval Office completely healed. "Well Seneca; you are back and good as new. It didn't take too long now, did it? How do you feel?"

Seneca stood shaking his head. Though he looked weary and tired, he wore his anger on his sleeve as the events of the day resurfaced in his mind. "How do I feel? I want George Ryan's head on a skewer! When that happens I will feel fantastic!"

Catherwood stood up from behind his desk walking around to the other side. "Well Seneca, I was hoping you would say that. Because it is going to be your sole responsibility to track them all down. They need to all be taken care of and time is of the essence."

Seneca's eyes glowered in annoyance. "And just how in the fuck do you propose I do that? Wherever they are they are living off the grid, and quite obviously blending into the landscape. We have had no reports of anyone spotting The Marauder, even with the 1,000,000 reward on her head."

"Do you recall that Candice Wilmer gave her that amazing illusion power when she died so tragically? With the exception of her little slip in Las Vegas, the chosen one likely uses that power whenever she goes out in public."

Seneca had a meditative air about him as he walked across the room. "That surveillance feed came from a casino in Las Vegas." He tugged on his beard in deep thought. "You know, it just isn't her style to run off to Vegas with a man for a night; no matter what she is going through; she isn't exactly a slut. But it is characteristic for her to act on a whim; a trait she picked up from her father." He turned around looking at Catherwood. "So my guess is she was there for a few hours and went back to wherever she came from."

Catherwood smiled slowly. "And this kind of foresight is what I pay you for." He slapped him on the shoulder. "So what is your next move?"

"That depends upon you." He replied. "In all likeliness she is holed up somewhere in the surrounding deserts." He shook his head sighing heavily. "But herein lies the problem; those deserts go on for miles. It is going to take more than just having a few people walking around on foot to find them."

Catherwood nodded thoughtfully. "So what do you suggest?"

Seneca pursed his lips together nodding slowly, then looked at Catherwood. "Laura Grace Ryan is number one on the Homeland Security most wanted list." He turned to him hopefully. "Can we get the military involved?"

Catherwood closed his eyes smiling then opened them again. "But of course." He sat on the edge of his desk. "But let us give it a rest for a few days. Let them have their joyful reunion. Because once she and Gabriel Gray have reunited, I don't think she will be on her A-game in this fight."

Seneca nodded comprehensively. "And shall we kill her when we find her?"

"No." He smiled slowly. "Laura Ryan has become a worthy adversary; much stronger than any of her ancestors before her." He sat down behind his desk picking up a letter opener looking back up at Seneca. "No; I have other plans for the chosen one."

"And what about Gabriel Gray." Seneca asked curiously.

"Well, Gabriel Gray does not know it yet, but inside his head is a microchip." He pulled the flash drive out of his pocket displaying it for Seneca to see. "On this little stick is everything I need to control him." He slowly frowned putting the stick back in his pocket. "The only problem is that the program is very specific in nature and short lived. Essentially I only have one shot to get to him." He looked back up at Seneca again. "But not to worry; one shot is all I need. He will be back in our clutches again and this time he will be _completely_ under our control."

Seneca grinned with a baleful gleam in his eye.

* * *

Mojave Desert  
December 5th, 2012

George and the others watched tearfully as Gabriel and Laura clung each other crying. They pulled back for a moment, looking into each other's eyes kissing softly. He took her face in his hands stroking away her tears. "Baby, tell me anything. But please just don't tell me you don't love me anymore."

Laura shook her head slowly. "How can you say that? At this moment I love you more than I ever have before." She whispered tearfully looking into his eyes. "I have always loved you and I _will_ love you until the moment my eyes close for the last time. Nothing will ever change that." She pressed her lips together hesitantly as she closed her eyes lowering her head, then slowly looked back up at him, tears glistening in her green eyes. "But a lot has happened the last two years. We just can't pick up where we left off, Gabriel. There are still a lot of issues that stand between us and we need to get them resolved one way or another."

Gabriel cocked his head. "One way or another?" His nose wrinkled up in anger. "Just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Before Laura could answer him, Angela came bursting out the door to see what the commotion was all about. "What is all this infuriating racket going on out here! My granddaughter and I are trying to sleep!" She stopped in her tracks as she saw Gabriel and George looking back at her. "_George_." She whispered clapping her hand over her mouth as tears began to fall.

George eyed her coldly. "Hello Angie." He turned his back to her as Angela pursed her lips looking straight ahead.

"What in the fuck is she doing here?" Gabriel shouted leering at her.

Laura walked away from Gabriel to George placing her hands on the back of his shoulders. "Dad, there is a lot going on here that you don't know about."

"She's right." Peter stood beside Angela. "My mother has been through hell."

George laughed incredulously. "Oh, _SHE'S_ been through hell?" He shouted. "I suppose you think the last two years we have been in Club Med! We were kept in a prison away from our families where our captors mentally tortured us! Niki was kept away from her husband and son forced to have their child in captivity! Nathan…remember him? Your own son! He was kept away from his family! I was kept away from my children and grandchildren and Gabriel felt he had little choice other than to leave his family to keep them safe from that sick, twisted fuck you were in chaoots with the entire time! So don't talk to me about who has been through hell!" He turned sneering into Angela's face. "And let's not forget you tried to kill me! So don't even think you can manipulate your way out of that one!"

Laura turned him around to face her. "Dad, I know why you feel this way, but you need to hear her out. Nobody was angrier at Angela than I was, but after seeing what Catherwood has put her through, I forgave her. Dad, she was his victim! She was his victim just as much as you all were. Please hear her out."

George turned to Laura slowly. He looked at Angela who watched with her hands folded in front of her stalwartly then back to Laura. "I will if you will." He shifted his eyes toward Gabriel as Laura who sighed heavily.

"_You!_" Gabriel shouted abruptly breaking the mood. Everyone turned to see him angrily glowering at Kevin.

"Shit." Kevin muttered to himself as Gabriel lunged for him tackling him to the ground.

"_Gabriel!_ _Stop it_!" Laura screamed running to break up the fight as Gabriel repeatedly punched Kevin in the face. Before she could get there, Niki had grabbed Gabriel pulling him off of Kevin restraining him as Peter helped Kevin up.

"You son of a bitch!" Gabriel shouted seething breathlessly. "You are the one on the surveillance camera macking all over my wife!"

Tank, Hippy and Elko all sat back with Addie and watching the action. "And here I was complaining that there was nothing good on TV tonight." Tank laughed boisterously. "This is better than WWE."

"Well stick around because later there are going to be some incredible fireworks, if you know what I mean." Addie smiled knowingly peering over her glasses as she laughed.

"What in the hell is your problem!" Laura shouted at him.

"Him!" He shouted pointing at Kevin. "He's my problem! While I was away protecting my wife and son, he shows up and starts moving in on my wife!"

"Don't you mean _ex-wife_?" Kevin sneered at him as Laura slowly closed her eyes placing her hands over her face shaking her head, mortified by his outburst.

Gabriel turned to Laura slowly. "What did he just say?" He shook his head in disbelief as tears began to form in his eyes.

Laura's eyes shot open. She turned to Kevin shooting daggers at him. "Dammit! Thanks a lot Kevin! That was not for you to blurt out! I would have liked to of told him myself, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry." Kevin shook his head apologetically. "It just came out."

"Yeah!" Laura shouted. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately." She looked up at Gabriel, her voice softening. "Gabriel, I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I really wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me what, Laura!" He shouted crying. "That after all we have been trough together; all the hell we have gone through for each other, you divorced me without even so much as a fucking post card? _For him_?"

"Ok, now wait a minute!" She held up her hands to calm him. "Lets go back about a month when we were in Cairo." Her own eyes began to tear up. "I begged you to come home with me, but once again you refused. And then I gave you ten minutes to come to me and I told you if you did not come, our marriage was over. I even gave you an extra fifteen minutes because I was so sure you were detained." Tears began to run down her face. "But you never came Gabriel. I came home and I couldn't even take care of my son for two days because I was so devastated. And just as I was about to accept it 

and move on with my life, I turn on the TV and there you are announcing your engagement to that blonde Latino dynamo whore!" She shook her head sadly. "Would you please tell me just how in the hell I was supposed to feel, Gabriel?"

Addie picked up Seth. "I think this would be a good time to take this little boy back to bed."

Laura closed her eyes in her horror realizing that Seth was still there. "Of course. You're right. He shouldn't be seeing this." She took Seth from her holding him. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry you had to see Mommy this way."

"It ok mommy." He pouted then looked at Gabriel. "Daddy stay?"

Gabriel looked at Laura expectantly as she nodded. "Yes. Daddy will be staying with us." She smiled then looked up at Gabriel. "No matter what happens, Daddy will be here with you."

Seth reached out his arms for Gabriel who grabbed him hugging him tightly to him. "Your mommy's right. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be right here beside you from now on." He choked back tears. "I don't' want to miss another minute of watching you grow up. And tomorrow when you wake up, I have lots of presents for you."

Laura stood watching Gabriel with Seth, her eyes filled with love.

Addie whispered to Laura. "I'll keep him in my room tonight with little Jessica. I have a feeling you two will be talking well into the dawn."

Laura nodded half-smiling. "You're probably right. Thanks Addie." She leaned in closer to her. "And…ah…do you think you could help me out with my Dad by taking him on one of your journeys so he will know what we all now know about Angela?"

"I'm way ahead of you girl." She winked as she took Seth back into the house.

Gabriel turned to Laura. "So you didn't even know in your heart that I would never do that to you?" He shook his head slowly. "As soon as you walked out the door I was on your heals coming after you. I was going to go home to you and Seth! But as I opened the door, Catherwood was standing on the other side and that was when he took me captive." His nose wrinkled up in disdain. "And you didn't miss a beat! You came right home and filed for divorce! Then you ran off to Vegas with the first stud you could find…"

"It wasn't like that!" Laura shouted. "And don't blame Kevin! He has never been anything to me but a complete gentleman! I am the one that came on to _him_!" Gabriel's face jerked back in shock. "Yes Gabriel, that's right! When I thought you had left me for her, I came walking out this door and got completely shit faced! I was so devastated I wanted to die! But Kevin was there for me! He was a friend! All he tried to do was 

steer me into the house to sleep off, but I am the one that had the car keys. If he didn't drive me to Vegas, I was going to drive myself! And yes! I kissed him! And for that brief moment he made me feel alive again! He was there for me Gabriel! He saved my _life_! And just where in the _FUCK_ were you?"

George slowly approached the heated trio. "Um…excuse me." He looked up at Kevin. "Your name is Kevin?"

Kevin nodded holding out his hand. "That's right. Nice to meet you sir."

"Kevin Cirota?" George grinned slowly biting his lip.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Have we met?"

George burst out into uproarious laughter as Kevin, Laura and Gabriel all looked at him oddly.

"Is your dad ok?" Kevin asked Laura staring oddly at George.

Laura shook her head furrowing her brow. "I don't know." She looked at George. "Dad? Have you finally gone off the deep end or something?"

George managed to regain composure enough to speak. "Do you remember when we used to go to Oklahoma to visit your Aunt Kathy and Uncle Gary?"

Laura nodded quickly. "Yeah, mom's sister and her husband. They had that big farm with the pond I used to go swimming and fishing in with their nitwit son you used to force me to play with. Yeah, I remember, but what the hell does it have do with any of this?"

George placed his hand on her shoulder, staring wryly at her. "Do you remember his…_name_?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah…cootie face…" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "…Kevin." She looked up at him wrinkling her face in disgust. "_Cootie Face Kevin_?"

"_Stinky Laura_?" He grimaced.

"You peed in the barn!" She groaned at him. "And you wet the bed!"

"You had hairy legs." He shook his head looking at her. "And you farted in the bathtub!"

"Wait a minute." Gabriel stood next to Laura suppressing laughter. "So you are telling me that the guy you have been running around with is your…wait for it…_cousin_?"

Laura looked up at him inwardly seething. "Yes!"

Gabriel began laughing slowly, the escalating into booming laughter as George, Peter and the others joined in.

"So Stinky Laura!" He continued taunting her. "Did you also take him to the prom?" Laura placed her hands on her hips shaking her head angrily as they all continued to laugh. "You were making out with your _cousin_!"

"Fuck off!" She sneered at him then turned on her heel storming into the house as Gabriel followed behind her still taunting her. Everyone continued to laugh.

Kevin turned to George. "So, you're my Aunt Elizabeth's husband? Uncle George?"

George nodded. "Yeah, I am." He smiled with his lips pushed tightly together. "It's really good to see you again."

"I remember you." He smiled shaking his head clearly astonished. "My mother loved you all, but my dad hated you for some reason. I remember once you and my dad had a huge fight and you never came back again."

"Your daddy was a religious man and he thought the powers Laura's mother had were the work of the devil." George told him gently sighing. "Your mother never told him about her own abilities because she knew he would not accept her gifts."

Kevin's eyes widened. "My mother had an ability?"

George nodded. "She could make water boil and melt ice by touch."

"Well I guess that explains why I never had to shovel the walks when it snowed." He grinned then sighed deeply. "Well until a few minutes ago I thought your daughter was my dream girl. I knew she would always love Gabriel, but I was kind of hoping once everything had cleared up, maybe there was a chance." He shuddered. "But now I am remembering her with hairy legs and arm pits wearing a bikini. I'm over it."

George chuckled. "Now what's a little early puberty between cousins."

Niki came up behind him nervously. "George? Where is Claude?"

"He went back to his life on the streets, just like he said he would." He told her sadly.

Niki lowered her eyes. "I guess I was hoping he would change his mind."

"I was too." He put an arm around her. "I'm glad you made it home safely. We were worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." She smiled then looked at him tearfully. "Can I talk to you tomorrow?"

George nodded concerned. "Of course. Are you ok?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I'm just not feeling right."

"Ok." He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Aren't you happy to be home?"

Niki's eyes lit up. "Yes I am. But something with me just isn't right." She sighed sadly. "Wow, you and Angela at odds; Gabriel and Laura fighting and me being all weirded out. I just hope Nathan is doing better than we are."

He pulled her in hugging her tightly.

* * *

Brandon and Monica sat across from each other at the solid pine table laughing and holding hands. "Ok…ok, favorite…color." Brandon quizzed her.

"Purple." She smiled playing with her coke bottle. "What's yours?"

"Blue." He took a sip of beer. He sat his glass down shaking his head laughing.

"What?" She shrugged giggling.

He reached across the table touching her hand. "I just can't believe I was so shy around you. You are so amazing and easy to talk to."

"So are you." She replied softly. "And you are so funny. You have a lot of traits about you that are so much like your sister."

"Thank you." He grinned. "Except for the way she hijacked you this afternoon, I normally take that as a complement. She knew right away that I was starting to like you."

"It was a little embarrassing, wasn't it?" They both laughed.

"I guess I should be happy that I have a sister who cares about my happiness so much." He shook his head reflectively. "Just like I do hers." He lifted his glass. "Here's to family."

"To family." The clinked glasses. Monica smiled then looked down at the table. Brandon reached across putting his finger under her chin lifting it up to face him. "What's the matter?"

"Does it bother you that…we're…well different from each other?" She asked softly.

Brandon cocked his head. "Why? Do you have a problem with the fact that I'm Irish?"

She laughed closing her eyes. "Of course not."

He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. "Your thinking about the fact that our skins are a different color, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Does it bother you?"

Brandon thought for a moment, then looked back at her half-smiling. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure; anything."

He folded his elbows on the table leaning forward. "When you bleed, what color is your blood?"

She jerked her eyes open taken aback by his questions. "Um…red"

"What color is your hair?"

"Brown…and so are my eyes."

"What color is the grass you walk on?"

"Green." She was laughing now.

"And what color is the sky above us?"

"Blue!" She shouted with determination.

He slammed his fist on the table with emphasis. "So who gives a flying fuck what color either of our skin is? We are both people! You are a beautiful, sweet woman and we have a lot in common. That's all I care about."

"Me too." She smiled reaching across the table touching his hands. "Thank you. I really wasn't sure how to bring that up." She glanced up at the clock. "Well, we better get back before the roads start getting icy. And I know you want to see if there has been any word on your dad."

He closed his eyes regretfully. "Yeah. I guess we should go. This has been so much fun I don't want it to end. It was great getting away from all the drama and not having to think about Catherwood."

"Yes, it was." She smiled.

They stood up and he helped her on with her coat. As they walked out to the car, he opened the door for her. Before she sat down Brandon leaned in kissing her softly. They pulled away for a moment then leaned in kissing again. He placed his hand o the side of her face stroking it gently. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I didn't think I would have the opportunity when we get home."

Monica stood on her tip-toes kissing him again. "And that's in case we don't get another opportunity for a while." She smiled slyly sliding into the car.

Brandon laughed to himself at her sassiness as he walked around to the other side of the jeep.

* * *

Laura stomped down the hall to her bedroom with Gabriel following her close behind still taunting her. She tried to slam the door in his face, but he was right on her heels laughing.

"Go ahead! Laugh it up!" She shouted at him. "I bet you think this is pretty fucking hilarious!"

"Yes I do!" He chuckled. "You were making out with your own cousin, Laura! And you're not even from Georgia!"

Laura stared at him with sadness in her eyes. "Do you really find it that amusing that I was so devastated in thinking my husband left me for another woman I went out and got drunk then threw myself at a man I barely knew just so I could feel alive again?"

The arrogant grin on Gabriel's face slowly faded as he saw the pain in Laura's eyes. "Oh God. No." He whispered shaking his head sadly now feeling horrible about his behavior. "I am so sorry. That was very shallow of me."

She sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her feet for a moment, then back up at Gabriel, tears running down her face. "I thought there was something wrong with me. After all we had been through together for you to just walk away from me for another woman. I couldn't understand how you could fall out of love with me so quickly. All Kevin tried to do was be a friend." She wiped away tears. "I knew he liked me and I completely took advantage of that. If there is an asshole in this scenario, it was me."

Gabriel sat down beside her. "I never stopped loving you for a single second." He turned her face toward him stroking it gently. "And I never will. How could you ever believe that I could ever not love you let alone leave you for somebody else?"

Laura closed her eyes then looked up at him half-smiling. "Well, after waking up with a tattoo and a dreadful hangover, Addie took me on a journey; not a journey showing me the truth, but confirming what I already knew deep down. I could see and feel from 

inside your heart from the moment we met to the second you walked away from me, Gabriel." A smile spread across her face. "I could feel your love for me. It was so amazing; so intense." She touched his face. "Then I knew you could never betray me."

Gabriel tilted his head furrowing his brow. "Um, after that did you feel us together?"

"Yeah." She nodded slowly looking up at him with intent. "Yes I did. I remember coming to and feeling like you were just there with me."

He nodded slowly. "I think I was. I had a dream the morning I woke up in the prison and I could feel you. It was so real. Every detail about you was so vivid." He whispered taking her face in his hands. "Laura, don't you get it? We aren't just lovers; our souls are not part of this world. We have something rare and amazing. I would never betray that."

For a moment they looked at each other; their hearts pounding. Laura leaned in gently rubbing her lips against his as he leaned in kissing her softly, then with growing ardor. They wrapped their arms around each other lying back on the bed completely embroiled in each other as passion intensely to them over.

They began removing each other's clothes.

* * *

"So what do you suppose their doing in there?" Tank asked George as they sat outside looking up at the stars. The others had gone to bed for the night.

"Probably a whole lot of fighting." He chuckled. "They have a lot to work through."

"You don't think their doing it yet?" Tank grinned.

George spit out his beer. "Oh common Rogers! That's my daughter in there!"

"She's a grown married woman with a child from the union." He shrugged. "And all a person has to do is be in a room with them to feel the passion between them. Hell, this is the first time I have been with the two of them together and I could feel it. I don't think it's going to take long."

George pressed his lips together shaking his head. "I don't know, my daughter is pretty mad and she is even more stubborn. This could take a while." He took a sip of beer. "And speaking of my children, any idea when is Brandon supposed to be back?"

Tank looked at his watch. "Hopefully pretty soon here. The pizza parlor is only a half hour away from here."

George slowly smiled. "You don't suppose they may have stopped to find a place to…you know." He made a thrusting motion with his pelvis.

Tank shook his head vigorously. "No. Not with Monica. That girl is as sweet and innocent as they come. It has been just like having an angel among us." He cracked open another beer. "I admit I had my reservations when Gabriel first contacted me and asked if I would take them all in, but these folks have been a Godsend. They have all become like family to us. Now we had a little trouble at first with Addie's grandson, but your daughter whipped him into shape quickly. And then we had difficulty warming up to Kevin; when he first got here her was as hostile as a rabid coon; and who can blame him? He had no idea what he was doing here. But once he took one look at your daughter, that poor boy was in love."

George nodded consciously. "My daughter has that effect on a lot of men."

Tank leaned forward laughing. "Course that's until you broke the news that they were kissin' cousins!" They both laughed.

"That put a quick end to that. Talk about putting your dick in the dirt!" George chuckled then his face grew solemn. "Kevin's papa didn't think much of me, but his mama was a kind and sweet woman. My wife adored her and so did I. She took me aside one day and asked me to make sure Kevin is cared for when the battle begins. I made that promise to her, so I had Gabriel enlist Peter to bring him to live here with all of you. I knew Laura and Peter could protect him."

Tank half-smiled nodding. They both looked up as they heard Tank's jeep approaching the compound. He looked at George grinning. "Here's your boy now."

George stood up smiling as Brandon quickly exited the vehicle running to him. "Dad!" He threw his arms around him.

They stood back looking at each other as Monica and Tank stood together watching.

"Thank God!" Brandon smiled through his tears looking him over. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Except for not getting to see my children and grandchildren I was treated as well as I suppose you can be in captivity." George half-smiled closing his eyes. "How is my grandson? He was asleep when I got here."

"He's perfect!" Brandon smiled proudly. "He's nine now. I can't wait for you to see him." He punched George's arm. "He's all about football now."

"Is he a Raiders fan?" George asked hopefully then wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Or did you corrupt him into becoming a Jets fan?"

Brandon shook his head dejectedly. "Cowboys." He and George both groaned. "Where did I go wrong?" He looked around. "Where are Claude and Gabriel?"

"Well, Claude has decided to go underground and lay low for a while, so he is on his way back in New York. And Gabriel is in a bedroom with your sister probably trying to keep himself from getting killed."

Brandon rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Was she at least happy to see him?"

"Of course." George chuckled. "She clung all over him crying until he learned that they were divorced and Laura had contemplated sleeping with Kevin." He put a hand on Brandon's shoulder. "But I broke the news that they are cousins and that was all she wrote to that little tryst."

Brandon's eyes shot open. "Shut the fuck up! Kevin is our cousin?"

George nodded. "Your mother's sisters boy. Long story, I'll tell you later." He looked over at Monica. "I want an introduction to this beautiful lady with the pretty smile."

Monica looked down at the ground blushing as George approached her. Brandon put his arm around her shoulder. "Dad, this is Monica Dawson. We're…" They looked at each other.

"Dating." Monica giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ryan." She held out her hand.

"Monica, I have known your grandmother for over thirty years and you are dating my boy." He held out his arms. "You are family." They hugged warmly. "And unless you work for me, my name is George."

"Ok; George." She smiled laughing softly. "I am glad you made it home safely."

"I guess we have all done our time in hell, haven't we." George shook his head.

"So what about Gabriel and Laura?" Brandon asked. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"Eventually." George shook his head thoughtfully. "But no matter how good his intensions were, Laura was very hurt when he walked away from them. It is going to take a little time and a lot of talking." His eyes widened as he smiled mischievously. "And I think I have an idea."

The others stared at him curiously.

* * *

Laura and Gabriel lay together on the bed naked, their bodies wrapped around each other kissing feverishly.

Laura abruptly pulled away from him jumping out of bed. "I can't do this." She grabbed her clothes trying to catch her breath.

Gabriel lifted his head, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She panted. "But until we get things resolved I can't make love with you."

Gabriel slowly pulled on his boxers. "I don't understand. You love me and I love you. Did you lie to me out there when you told me you still loved me?

Laura pulled her sweater on then her underpants. She walked in front of him gently touching his arm. "Gabriel, I have _never_ lied to you. I love you. But there are still very strong concerns that stand between us. I need to keep a clear head and if I make love to you it is just going to cloud my judgment."

Gabriel looked down at her shaking his head in bewilderment. "I thought you said you believed me."

"I do believe you." She said gently. "And maybe in time I will understand why you felt you had to leave." She closed her eyes biting her lower lip, then looked up at him tearfully. "But Gabriel, I have trust issues."

"Trust issues?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't understand."

Laura turned away for a moment then looked back hesitantly. "You left me Gabriel. You have left me when I have needed you, three times."

He stared at her for a moment. Then biting in the inside of his lip thoughtfully he nodded. "You are referring to five years ago…"

Laura folded her arms in front of her, tears spilling down her face. "When you held me in your arms and asked me to marry you. But you had no intention of marrying me, because the next day you were gone."

"I thought you forgave me for that!" He shouted.

"I did." She whispered. "Everything else is water under the bridge. But unfortunately it establishes a pattern." She swallowed hard gulping back tears. "Did you know that I went to a very dark place? And then you made them erase my memories, but my heart never forgot you." She visibly grew more angry as she spoke, her voice escalating. "And then by the grace of God, we found each other again; we were finally happy. We got married; we had a child. We had this wonderful, amazing life and you took it away from me! You left me again Gabriel as I fell to the ground screaming your name and then when we were in Cairo, I begged and pleaded with you to come back to me and again you refused!" She placed her face in her hands sobbing profusely, then flung her hands out as she screamed at him. "_YOU BROKE MY HEART GABRIEL!_" She sat down on Seth's bed crying

He stood watching her with tears in his eyes seeing the pain he put in her heart. Slowly he walked over and sat down beside her. He touched the side of her face causing her to look up. "I have hurt you deeply Laura, and I am so sorry. I know that sounds trite considering…"

Laura jerked her head up her eyes filled with fury as they bore into him. "You're sorry?" She stood up pulling away from him. "Do you even know that after you left me, for three weeks I could not even function? I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I could not take care of our son! Brandon took me back to my apartment in Oakland and all I did was lie in bed. I was so numb I couldn't even cry." She stood in front of him sneering. "And you have the fucking balls to tell me you're sorry?" She reached out slapping him across the face. "Tell me you did it for me and Seth and maybe someday I will believe you. But don't you _ever_ insult me again by telling me that you are sorry!"

Gabriel tried to think of what to say to her at this moment, but words failed him. "Ok. I guess there is nothing I can say to make this right again. At least not tonight." He said softly. "I suppose until you learn to trust my love again, I need to give you some space." He walked over to her gently touching her arm. "Can you ever forgive me for the hurt I have put you through?"

Laura looked up at him wiping away tears. "I don't know." She whispered. "Right now I want more than anything to have you hold me and make love to me tonight. I still look at you and my heart beats right out of my chest. But my soul cant' take another heartache Gabriel. I need to know that when I allow you back into my bed, it will be forever this time."

Gabriel shook his head half-smiling. "All I can do is promise that I will never leave you. We never know what life has in store for us."

Laura thoughtfully closed her eyes pressing her lips together in a soft smile. "Fair enough I suppose. But you're right. I do need some time and space."

Gabriel started to leave. "I'll go sleep on the sofa tonight."

Laura grabbed his arm. "Gabriel, I'm mad, but I'm not heartless. You sleep in here tonight and take my bed. I'll go sleep in Monica's room."

"Ok." He answered her softly. "What about Seth."

A slow smile spread across Laura's face. "I think he should stay in here with you. He needs some time with his daddy. And you have missed out on so much of him. I think you two need each other."

Gabriel closed his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

"I would never keep Seth from you." She said softly. "I hope you know that."

"I do." He reached out touching her face. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kissed him softly as they held each other for a moment. Laura pulled back looking up at him. "I better go."

"Yeah, you better." He whispered. "Good night."

"Good night." She replied reluctantly pulling away from him then slowly walking out the door.

Gabriel slowly closed the door. He stood there a moment thinking about everything she had said to him. "I have hurt her so badly." He whispered to himself closing his eyes. "Please God; please help me to heal her heart again." He turned out the light and laid down on the bed for what he knew would be a sleepless night.

Laura walked down the hall toward Monica's room. Midway she stopped; hesitating for a moment looking back at the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door stopping just in front of it. She reached out touching the knob; then jerked back her hand into a clenched fist. "Be strong Laura." She whispered to herself as she turned around walked down the hall to Monica's room.

**END OF PART 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**PART 17 – Gray vs. Ryan Part I

_Mojave Desert, California  
December 6th, 2012_

Laura moaned softly feeling Gabriel's body moving against hers; her legs wrapped around his. She could feel each movement inside her, every kiss burning her like fire. Their bodies soaring to heights of passion she had not experienced in a long time. As their lovemaking hit a rapturous climax, she flung her head backwards then reached behind her grasping the spindles on the headboard, nearly pulling them out.

Waking up in a cold sweat, she sat up breathless. "Shit!" She flopped back against the pillows trying in vain to go back to sleep, but the thought of Gabriel down the hall made her toss and turn.

Monica turned on the bedside lamp, propping herself up on her elbow. She stared at Laura with an exasperated glower. "Girl! You are making me crazy!"

"I'm sorry." Laura furrowed her brow apologetically. "Maybe I should have just slept on the couch so I don't disturb anybody."

"Don't be crazy!" Monica got up and sat on the edge of Laura's bed. "You are welcome to stay in here as long as you like. Only I don't think this is where you _really_ want to be." She motioned her eyes down the hall toward Laura's bedroom where Gabriel slept.

Laura sat up deeply embarrassed. "Oh my GOD! Please tell me I haven't been talking in my sleep!" She pulled her knees into her chest hiding her face.

Monica raised a stern eyebrow at her. "Honey, you have been tossing and turning and whispering his name; I _know_ what _you've_ been dreaming about! You are in heat so deep I could feel it all the way over there. So why don't you put on something sexy and march right down there and give that man what he came home for!"

Laura sighed cocking an eyebrow. "If only it were that simple…"

"It _is_ that simple!" She insisted. "If two people love each other as much as the two of you, all that other stuff is trivial."

"Maybe it should be that uncomplicated, but it's not." Laura told her slowly. "I hope you never have to understand what we have been through, but unless you have been there, you couldn't possibly understand."

Monica shrugged pressing her lips together. "I guess you're right. I've never been in love that way." The smile on her face grew brighter. "At least not yet."

Laura clapped her hand across her mouth. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! With all the commotion I didn't get a chance to ask you how your date with my brother went." A slow smile spread across Laura's face as she saw the glow emitting from Monica's eyes. "But I can see you are walking on a cloud, so it must have gone _really_ well."

She smiled hesitating for a moment. "Do you remember a while back when I asked you how you know you have met the right one and I got all mad because all you would tell me was '_You'll just know it when it happens'_?"

"Yeah." Laura nodded eagerly.

"You were right." Monica smiled softly.

"I knew it!" Laura excitedly bounced toward her grabbing her hands. "So, did he kiss you?"

"Yes!" Monica nodded elatedly. "Twice! And I kissed him once, so a total of three times."

Laura cocked her head wryly. "So, should I go shopping for a bridesmaid dress yet?"

"Oh my goodness girl!" Monica hit her with a pillow. "Not yet! And don't you be saying that to him either!"

"Would I do that?" Laura asked innocently as Monica playfully narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't answer that." She gently touched Monica's hand. "Brandon and I didn't grow up together; but had we, I don't think I could love him anymore. He has been through some a horrible ordeal that has made him lose his way." She reached out grabbing her hands. "But I think you are the girl to that is finally going to help steer him in the right direction."

"I hope I can." She replied dreamily, then smiled mischievously at Laura. "You know, I made a promise to myself years ago that I would wait until my wedding night before I have sex. But honey, I gotta tell you, that little brother of yours has those dark blue bedroom eyes and a body made for sin. I don't know if I can wait."

Laura smiled softly at her. "Well, that decision is yours, and yours alone to make. You're a smart woman and you will make the right decision."

"I'm sure you think this is all silly…me being a virgin at my age." Monica shook her head.

"On the contrary, I am envious." Laura told her reflectively. "I lost my virginity when I was fifteen to a boy I barely knew. There were a few others before I met Gabriel, but I have often wondered what it would have been like if he had been my first."

"Oh common!" Monica laughed disbelieving. "A girl that looks like you? Compared to you, I am dog meat."

Laura reached out smacking her playfully. "Don't sell yourself short, Monica. You are a gorgeous girl. You have a beautiful smile and a sweet spirit! That's the type my brother likes."

"Well, I like the tall, dark and sexy type." She smiled lasciviously. "And speaking of such species; I can't _wait_ to finally meet Gabriel in the morning."

Laura groaned throwing herself backwards against the pillows. "And here I was finally getting my mind off of him. Thanks Monica!"

She laughed cocking her head playfully. "Girl! Until you get that man back in your life…and in your bed, you won't be forgetting about him anytime soon!"

"Well, that's not going to happen tonight." Laura sighed heavily, her eyes closing wearily. "So how about if we try to get back to sleep if I promise to try not to make you crazy anymore."

Monica stood up walking back to her bed. "I think you are making yourself more crazy than you are me. But whatever; I can take it." She crawled under the covers. "I'm just waiting to see how long you can."

Laura smiled at her shaking her head at her candor. "Yeah, me too." She turned off the light next to her bed. "Good night."

"Good night." Monica started to snuggle under the covers, but lifted her head before turning off the light. "Sweet dreams."

Laura laughed as she closed her eyes and soon drifted back to sleep.

_

* * *

_

December 6

_th__, 2012  
__Mojave Desert_

Gabriel was awakened the following morning by tiny fingers lifting his eyelid. Slowly opening his eyes, he found Seth laying across the edge of the bed studying him intently, his chin resting in his hands. Gabriel sat up laughing. "Hey! How's my little man!" Seth said nothing, he only continued to watch him. "You aren't real sure what to make of me, are you?"

"Where mommy?" He lifted the blankets looking for Laura.

Gabriel chucked then sat up pulling him into his lap. "Well, mommy is down the hall sleeping. She gave me her bed." He leaned in closer. "She said I could stay in her with you for a little while. Is that ok?"

Seth nodded quickly then flung his arms around Gabriel hugging him tightly.

Gabriel looked up where he found Laura standing in the door way leaning against the frame with her arms folded. She looked beautiful standing there; her hair in a loose braid falling over her pajama top. "Did you wake your Daddy up?" She walked over sitting on the edge of the bed tickling Seth as he giggled. Laura and Gabriel's eyes met over Seth; they smiled softly at each other.

"Hey!" Gabriel pulled Seth into his lap again. "I brought home some presents for you." Seth's eyes widened as big as saucers. "I left my bag in the kitchen. Why don't you go get it and bring it to me?" Seth jumped up and ran down the hall.

Laura leaned back against the pillows smiling up at him. "You stopped to buy him presents on the way home?"

"No." Gabriel lay on his side propping himself up on his elbow looking down at her. "I bought him a present for each of the two Christmas's and birthdays I missed. You have _no_ idea what I went through to get them here."

"Oh?" She cocked her head curiously.

"I'll tell you all about it someday." He ran his fingers along the side of her face staring desirously at her. "You still look incredibly beautiful in the mornings." He whispered.

She narrowed her eyes slowly but made no attempt to move. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I want to make it hard." He smiled slowly leaning down close to her face, their noses touching. "I _want_ you to yearn for me."

"Oh trust me…" She laughed rolling her eyes. "…wanting you is not an issue. The problem is trying to stay away from you so I can keep a clear head while we work this through."

"That's your problem." He grinned bending down closer to her lips. "I have nothing to work through."

"You realize you are making this hell on me." She closed her eyes completely mesmerized as their lips touched.

"Am I?" He closed his eyes rubbing his lips against hers.

"Yes." She whispered, her desires mounting.

"Good." He pulled her in kissing her hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck covering his mouth greedily with hers.

They quickly broke apart as Seth came running back into the bedroom carrying Gabriel's duffel bag. Laura hurriedly recovered smiling. "Let's see what daddy got you!" She sat up wrapping her arms around Seth as Gabriel reached into the duffle bag pulling out two packages wrapped with Winnie the Pooh Christmas paper and two more wrapped with Power Rangers birthday paper.

"Ok buddy!" Gabriel smiled anticipatively. "Let er rip!"

Laura and Gabriel sat back laughing as he instantly began ripping open the packages revealing a bright yellow truck, a fire engine, a baseball and catcher's mitt and a big red ball. As he immediately began playing with the toys, Laura gently touched his arm. "Hey." She lifted his chin with her finger. "What do you say to daddy?"

Seth stood up from the toys. He jumped to Gabriel throwing his arms around his neck. Laura was deeply moved watching he tears brim over from Gabriel's closed eyes as he held onto Seth stroking his hair.

"_UNCLE GABRIEL!_" He looked up as Jake came running into the bedroom followed by Brandon. Jake jumped up on the bed hugging Gabriel tightly.

"Jakers!" He shouted smiling hugging Jake in return. He pulled back looking at him. "I think you have doubled in height since I last saw you!"

"My daddy says I'm going to be a football player!" He announced proudly.

"Hey, I hope we're not interrupting a family moment here." Brandon leaned in the doorway grinning expectantly at Gabriel. "Jake really wanted to see you, and so did I."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it is a family moment!" Gabriel glowered playfully at him. "Now get your ass over here with the rest of us." He met him half-way across the room as they pulled each other into an embrace.

"Welcome home man!" Brandon smiled at him in disbelief clasping his hand behind his head. "Damn it's good to see you."

"It's great to see you too Brandon." He looked at Laura and Seth playing with the toys he brought on the bed. "It's so good to be back." He gulped back tears.

Laura stood up. "Well, I'll let you boys talk. I'm going to go out and help Tank with breakfast."

Gabriel followed her just outside the door. "Can we continue our conversation tonight?" He reached down running his index finger down her henley between her breasts.

She leaned back against the wall folding her arms. "Don't you think it's going to get a little crowded with both of us in that cold shower you're going to need?"

He smiled slowly leaning down toward her lips. "I don't need a cold shower. Because I know tonight you are going to cave. And you know damned well that I know how to make you crazy."

She placed her fingers against his lips pulling back; her eyes filled with anger. "Look, I have tried to be nice about this…" She hissed as she spoke. "…but I have told you to please back off until I sort this all out in my head. Before I have sex with you again, my heart needs to be able to trust you. You are not being fair to me!"

Gabriel nodded angrily. "Oh, so let's just go and make this all about you!" He sneered. "I admit I made some bad choices, but stop acting like you are the only one who has being going through hell the last two years, because I cried myself to sleep just as much as you did!"

She hesitated for a moment barring her eyes into him. "Yeah, well the only difference is I didn't ask for my hell. Can you the same for you?"

Gabriel took an angry breath clenching his teeth together. "I am going to walk away right now before I…"

"Tell me what a bitch I have turned into?" She smiled arrogantly cocking her head.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" He hissed.

"Why?" She continued to taunt him. "I thought you would be happy to have something of mine in your mouth."

Gabriel shook a pointed finger at her in a fit of rage, but words failed him. Instead he angrily turned around walking back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him as Laura giggled.

Laura laughed to herself strutting down the hall. "Walk away from _me_ for two years then come home and try to get me into bed. I don't think so, jerk!" She continued her way down the hall, coming to a stop as she heard Angela's door open. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when her father stepped out looking exhausted. "Um…Dad?"

"Hey! Good morning baby girl." George happily embraced her kissing her cheek. "How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Well, I'm fine." She tried to look past him into the bedroom where she could see Angela on the edge of the bed pulling on her bathrobe. "But it would appear you are doing better." She smiled furtively up at him. "Does this mean all is forgiven?"

"Let's just say I had a dream courtesy of Addie last night that put everything into perspective." He grinned closing the door.

Laura leaned back folding her arms. "Uh huh! Right now I just don't want to know what kind of perspective _you_ are talking about."

"Well I'm just happy at my age to find my equipment still works." He grinned pompously.

"_Gross_!" She grimaced. Her face grew serious. "I'm just so happy to have you home and safe again, dad." She put her arms around him crying softly. "I was so scared, especially after they killed Noah."

"I thought I was a goner a few times there myself." George held up his head intrepidly. "But I'm still here. And I'm home with my little girl, my son; and my grandchildren and I couldn't be happier."

"And now your wife." Laura smiled.

"Yeah, her too." George nodded making Laura giggle.

"There have been so many times I have needed you so desperately. A few times I even found myself going to look for you to take advantage of your wisdom; and then I realized I was on my own and I have to handle it myself."

George pulled back for a moment curiously tilting his head. "And what did you do?"

"I asked myself, _what would George do_? And everything seemed to fall into place when I thought of how you would handle it."

"Well, something tells me you would have been just fine on your own with or without channeling my wisdom." He smiled proudly kissing her forehead then pulled back looking in her eyes. "So, I kissed and made up with my spouse. What about you?"

Laura closed her eyes smiling dejectedly. "Not so much."

He pressed his lips together exhaling. "You're going to be mad for a while, aren't you?"

She leaned back against the wall folding her arms. "Dad, it's not so much that I'm mad, but rather or not it was intentional, he has brought pain to my heart. I know he loves me and everything he has ever done has been to protect me; there's no doubt in my mind that this is true. But if I lost him again for any reason, I just don't think I could take it anymore." George's heart felt a sharp pain as he saw two large tears rolling down her cheeks. "It hurts so much Dad."

George folded his arms sighing heavily. "Laura, try to hear this from a man's perspective; a man who once lost the woman he loved and had to give up a baby he loved as his own." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know when he left you were hurt, and it killed me more than you could ever know not to be there for you. But try to look at it from his side; almost five years ago to this day, you died in his arms. That was his greatest pain. You were the one good thing that had ever happened to him and all he could do with all the powers he had killed for was sit there hold you as the life drained out of you. By the grace of God, your hearts found each other again. But his biggest fear has always been that moment he thought you were gone forever and it always will be."

Laura looked up at her father with confusion. "So what does this have to do with Mom's death and sending Brandon away to be raised by another family?"

George leaned back against the wall. "Because there is not a moment that goes by that I don't wonder what I could have done to have saved her. I knew the moment was coming, but had I known of some way; something I could do to protect her by sacrificing my very existence, I would have done it without hesitation."

Laura's lips formed a thin line, smiling sadly. "I guess it's a guy thing."

"No." George shook his head thoughtfully. "It's not a guy thing…it's what a man would do to protect the woman he loves; and their children."

Laura stood thinking for a moment. "Well, I think I am go to go find Hiro and do some sparring. I'll catch you later." She kissed her father on the cheek and ran down the hall. George watched her leave shaking his head with vexation.

Angela peered out the door. "She is still in deep in denial, isn't she?"

George folded his arms nodding as he watched Laura race down the hall. "And she will be until she decides to get over herself."

The corners of Angela's mouth turned slightly upward. "You do realize she will be angry when she learns what we have planned for her."

George cast a mysterious grin at her. "Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He turned smiling at Angela. "But you on the other hand…" He took her steering back into the bedroom.

"Now George, after the ordeal you have been through…" She began to protest while laughing.

"Oh, ordeal…shmordeal! We have missed way too much time together." He kissed her putting his arms around her waist. "So would you like to show me that butterfly maneuver again…?" He closed the door as Brandon passed by.

"That's nice." He nodded happily before wrinkling his nose repugnantly. "But just so…wrong." He shuddered walking toward the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Peter and Niki lay together face to face in bed enjoying their rediscovery of each other. "I keep having to pinch myself to convince me you're real." Peter whispered kissing her again.

"Oh, I'm real alright." She replied returning his kiss. "And I am never leaving your side again." They began to kiss passionately. As they were beginning to engage in lovemaking once again, they could hear Gabriel and Laura's fight outside their door. Niki groaned flopping back against the pillows as Peter exhaled in annoyance. "Oh my GOD! Why don't those two just throw down and fuck each other already!"

Peter sat up placing his head in his hands. "You know, this is _exactly_ what happened when Gabriel came home to Laura before; he follows her around knowing damned well that she wants him, she runs away from him trying to act like she doesn't want to have sex with him when everybody in the world but her knows that she does." His expression softened. "Only it's different this time."

"How do you figure?" Niki stood up putting on her sweatshirt.

Peter began to dress. "Because well for beginners, there is a child involved. Laura and Gabriel may have their problems but neither one of them would ever do anything to hurt Seth. And Laura may be pissed, but even she can't deny how much she loves him."

"Well, I can see her point and I understand why she was angry, but I was with Gabriel for the last two years." Niki sat on the edge of the bed. "She is his life Peter. She is the reason he gets up on the morning and everything he does before he closes his eyes at night is for her and Seth. Then he sacrifices everything to get home to her and all she does is dangle her lover in his face and treat him like shit!"

Peter jerked his head around with a look of shock on his face. "Niki? What has gotten into you? Why do you have such animosity towards Laura all of the sudden?"

Niki grew defensive. "I don't have any animosity towards her. I just think after what Gabriel has been through…"

"And what about what she has been through?" Peter pointed his finger out toward Laura. "Do you have any idea the pain she has gone through because of him? It's not 

like Gabriel was held hostage for the last two years, like you and my brother, Claude, Noah and George. He could have come home anytime he wanted; she even begged him to!"

Niki laughed spitefully shaking her head as she pulled on her jeans. "Well, I see she has even you by the balls."

Peter pulled on his shirt staring at her incredulously. "You are being very unfair!"

"Oh, you want to talk about unfair?" Niki shot back at him. "I was locked up for two years; kept away from my husband and son! She was here with _her_ son and all of you while her husband was sacrificing life and limb for her. And then what does she do? She divorces him!"

Peter's mouth opened slightly as he approached her. "I think I know what this is all about…have you developed feelings for Gabriel?"

Niki rolled her head around in shock. "What?"

"It sounds to me like while in captivity, you developed an infatuation with him." He whispered slowly. "Is this why you have been so hostile toward Laura since you came home?"

"Peter!" She shook her head sadly in disbelief. "I love you. You are my life."

"I know that." He told her gently reaching out holding her hands. "But it is not unusual for a person to become infatuated with somebody that is sharing an experience with you. I don't think you are _in_ love with him and I don't feel threatened, but you have been incredibly antagonistic toward Laura since you came home. She is your best friend and you are hers."

Niki stood staring at him in horror. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Peter." She sat on the edge of the bed; placing her hands over her face, she began to sob. Peter sat beside her placing a gentle arm around her shoulder as she looked up at him with a tear stained face. "I am not in love with Gabriel."

"Honey, I know that." Peter pulled her in close to him stroking her hair. "But baby, you have been really on edge since you got home. And it all seems to be directed at Laura. Why?"

She removed her hands from her face slapping them on her lap. "I don't know. I love her like my sister, but when somebody mentions that she needs time to sort through her feelings for Gabriel, it makes me so angry. It's like the whole world revolves around her!"

"Ok…" Peter nodded. "In what way are you angry? Are you feeling protective of Gabriel? Or is this related to something else?"

Niki closed her eyes taking a deep cleansing breath. "I wish I could put my finger on it, but I can't." She tilted her head upward looking at Peter. "You know how much I love her; but I just get so angry at her sometimes." She shook her head slowly. "So what do I do?"

Peter turned her around to face him holding onto her hands. "The next time you feel anger or hostility coming on, bite your tongue and try to figure out what is bothering you; think about what has gotten you so angry."

"You don't think I'm going crazy, do you?" She whispered sniffling back her tears.

He presses his lips together smiling softly. "I think you are a beautiful, strong woman who has been through hell. And now that you have returned to normal; well it's going to take some time for you to figure out what normal is again." He kissed her forehead. "And I will be right here with you the entire way."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with adoration. "You are the most amazing man I have ever known."

"And you are the most amazing…and the hottest woman I have ever known." He whispered as they leaned in kissing softly. Then he pulled back. "Um, is this an inappropriate time to ask for your help on a project?"

"What kind of project." She cocked her head curiously.

"George has a plan to get Laura and Gabriel alone for a while so they can talk." He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes apprehensively. "Will you help?"

Niki smiled. "Of course I will. I may have some issues about Laura, but I really do want to see her with Gabriel and the sooner the better."

"Ain't that the truth." Peter sighed.

Niki stood up smiling eagerly. "So what do I need to do?"

"Go pack her a bag with just enough clothes for a few days." He placed his hands on her shoulders smiling. "I think you'll know just what to pack."

"Oh do I ever!" She replied excitedly. "So when are we doing this?'

"As soon as we can get them somewhere together." He sighed. "Of course that's of they don't kill each other first."

"Let's do this right now!" She squealed excitedly heading for the door, but was stopped when Peter grabbed her arm.

"Later." Peter whispered into her neck. "I'd rather do you first." They began to kiss passionately as they fell back on the bed together.

* * *

"Ok…I'm throwing in five bucks." Tank removed a five dollar bill from his wallet. "Who's with me?"

"Um, what are we betting on?" Mohinder stared at the money on the table, then back up at Tank.

"How long it is going to take Laura and Gabriel to finally _do it_." He laughed joined by the others.

"Um, isn't that a little personal?" Monica raised a reprimanding eyebrow at him.

"Well sure it is!" Hippy chortled. "We ain't gonna watch them or nothing. We just want to make a buck off it."

"In that case, count me in." Addie giggled throwing in her money.

"Nana!" Monica exclaimed in shock.

"Well, this is America; the land of free enterprise." She giggled.

"Atta girl, Addie!" George kissed her forehead.

"I don't understand how they can do that without killing each other." Tank remarked in wonder as he watched Laura and Hiro parrying around the desert sand, their swords clashing in mid air as they sparred.

"Many years of practice." George grinned watching his daughter proudly. "They have both been studying martial arts since they were children. The first time Laura picked up a sword she was ten."

"You let your child play with swords?" Tank smacked him on the back of the head. "What's the matter with you?"

George chuckled. "You got bigger balls than a brass monkey if you want to chide me about handing my child a weapon. How old was Jason when you gave him his first rifle?"

"Touché!" They laughed together continuing to watch the battle. They all cringed as Laura once again knocked Hiro's sword out of his hand and stood over him with the point of her sword in his groin.

"Ouch!" Mohinder winced. "Laura is on her game today. Poor Hiro."

"I have seen your daughter fight before, even in battle, but I don't think I have ever seen her go after a sparring partner with such fierceness." Elko remarked at Laura's seething demeanor.

"Yeah, she does seem more tenacious than usual." Tank nodded as Laura helped Hiro up and they started walking toward them. "What got into her?"

"It's what _hasn't_ gotten into her." Gabriel's arrogant tone broke their thoughts. "It is sheer sexual frustration that drives her."

Mohinder stood up. "Gabriel." He nodded coolly. "I heard you were home. I see your time away hasn't changed you much."

"Well, Dr. Suresh." Gabriel greeted him curtly. "Always a pleasure. You look well."

"You two can catch up later." Elko looked up as Laura and Hiro slowly approached. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Yeah." Laura smiled caustically folding her arms across her chest. "I'm just dying to hear this myself."

Gabriel sauntered over to her grinning superciliously. "Ok. These men have noticed; and so have I, that you brought your A-game to the fight."

"I _always_ bring my A-game to a fight." She replied opening her water bottle. "You of all people should know that."

Peter and Niki came out, followed by Brandon. "Oh shit! Don't they ever stop?" Peter groaned rolling his eyes as he saw Laura and Gabriel preparing to engage in harsh words.

George looked up at them. "Are you two ready to roll?" He asked them quietly.

Niki nodded with a guilty smile. "We packed a bag for each of them; but we…forgot to pack a few items."

"Really?" George grinned. "And what would that be."

"Clothes." She giggled as the others joined in.

Brandon looked at Laura and Gabriel as they continued to fight. "Ok, now's your chance. Those two are so involved in their little battle, they won't notice if you teleport out of here."

Peter looked at Niki. "You ready?"

She nodded grabbing his hand as Peter teleported away unseen by Laura and Gabriel who continued to quarrel.

Gabriel abruptly he grabbed Laura's arm. "You know what? Common!" He pulled her toward the weapons table.

She jerked away from him. "What are you doing?" Laura looked up at him like he was crazy.

He stopped walking and turned to her, his hands on his hips. "Ok; you are pissed off at me. I get it and I completely deserve it. I can take you being angry at me, but I can't take this bitter coldness from you another second. So I am giving you a chance to do what I know you want to do!" He pointed to the desert. "I want you to take me out there and beat the shit out of me!"

"What?" She laughed dubiously.

"Gabriel?" Hiro shook his head. "Not a good idea."

Gabriel started putting on the protective padding. "You heard me! I want you to fight me; give me everything you've got! I want you to take all this anger and hostility and put it where it belongs! On me!"

Laura slowly began to laugh. "You're kidding, right?" She snorted. "Do you have a death wish or something? You know I can turn you into road kill, don't you? I am _way_ out of your league!"

"Yes, I know!" He picked up a pugil stick, tossing it at her. "Let's go!"

"Oh, this ought to be good!" George snickered under his breath; the others laughing.

Laura did not move. She threw down the pugil stick shaking her head. "Have you completely lost it? I am not going to fight you Gabriel!"

"Yes, you are!" He put on head gear. "Common baby! Let me have it."

"This is insane!" She shouted incredulously. "Without your powers, you fight like a third-grade girl!"

He walked back toward her snarling. "Look; you are pissed off! I hurt you and you are angry! There is a lot of pain and anger in your heart that you have been carrying around for two years! So I am giving you the opportunity to direct your anger where it belongs." He pointed to his chest. "Right here!" He stood right in front of her. "Let's do this!" He whispered. "You know you want to."

Laura hesitated for a moment than she smiled caustically throwing down her sword. "Oh, it's on, baby!" She grabbed the pugil stick and followed him out to the desert.

"Hey Gabriel, it was nice knowing you." Tank called out to him.

Gabriel got into position as Laura stood facing him, a sadistic grin spread across her face. Brandon stood between them. "Ok. Skills only. No powers. Three rounds, winner of two wins the contest. Got it?"

"It won't even take that long." Laura scoffed crouching into position.

"Ready?" They both nodded. "Go!" He quickly walked off as Laura let out a yell lunging for Gabriel, the pugil stick aimed at his chest.

No sooner than they started, Gabriel found himself flying backwards several feet as Laura gave him a solid jab to the chest. He shook it off and stood up immediately as she came at him again jumping into a spiral turn hitting him in the back with the end of the stick momentarily knocking the wind out of him.

She reached down holding out her hand to help him up. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

Without taking her hand, Gabriel stood up visibly in pain, but undaunted. "If you can dish it out, I can take it."

"Whatever! It's your funeral!" She shrugged as they resumed position. Laura hit the stick against the ground pointing to him fiercely. Again she charged at him with full force. Instead of hitting him, she lunged into a spiral flip flying over him, landing directly behind him on her feet. She held the stick parallel to the ground turning into him hitting him the lower back. He fell to his knees as she immediately brought the stick around hitting him in the back of the neck. Gabriel fell forward face down.

Laura watched him for movement. He turned around laying on his back looking up at her smiling, his face bloodied through the face mask. "What else you got for me?"

"Forget it!" She shouted throwing down her stick. "This isn't funny Gabriel! I am angry, but I don't want to hurt you!"

He stood up picking up her stick shouting at her with taunting vigor. "Two years ago I walked out on you! I walked away you as you stood there begging me not to leave you!" He watched as tears of anger began to well up in her eyes. He continued, circling her as he spoke. "You threw yourself on the ground screaming my name as I turned my back to you walking away! I left you to raise our son on alone while you watched me on TV with women falling all over me!" Laura began to seethe, her teeth clenched in rage. "Every night you cried yourself to sleep and woke up screaming my name! Every morning you reached for, but you were alone! You hated me Laura!" He shouted into her face throwing the stick at her. "You hated my guts for leaving you alone when you needed me! But I left you! I left you to fight alone; your pain eating you alive!" Her eyes stared back at him filled with wrath. "NOW WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

Laura clenched the pugil stick in rage. With what could only be described as a tribal scream she ran at him full force hitting him in the stomach. She threw down the stick lunging toward him in a spinning side kick. She started to walk away, but then turned around darting at him one last time. She jumped in the air, her legs flying straight into his chest. Gabriel flew back landing against a rock. He tried to stand up, but he fell to the ground cold.

"Gabriel?" Laura whispered as she saw him laying there motionless. "_GABRIEL!_" She screamed running to him kneeling down beside him. Everybody jumped up running to the scene. Laura frantically pulled off his head gear, tears falling down her face. "Oh God! What have I done? Gabriel, please say something! I'm so sorry baby! Please talk to me." Her tears spilled onto his face as she cradled his head in her lap. "I love you so much!" She whispered.

To everyone's relief, Gabriel's eyes slowly fluttered open. Laura closed her eyes smiling gratefully. He slowly reached up touching her face. Then with a wicked smile, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone laughed as Laura angrily pulled away, letting his head hit the ground. "OW!" He cried out laughing.

"You son of a _BITCH!_" She shouted stomping away.

He jumped up following behind her laughing. "Common baby! Don't be mad."

She turned around, her green eyes filled with ferocity. "Mad? Oh you haven't begun to see mad! I am fucking ass furious!"

Gabriel grabbed her arm turning her toward him. "Are you mad because you thought you had killed me, or because you just declared your love for me?"

"You are the most arrogant bastard in the universe!" She shouted at him barely able to contain her rage.

"And you are still sexy as hell when you are angry!" He gave her a goading grin.

"Asshole!" She hissed.

"Spoiled brat!" He spat back at her.

As they fought, Peter and Niki returned. Peter gave a nod to George letting them know they were ready. George, Hiro, Peter and Niki made their way toward Laura and Gabriel.

"NOW!" George called out.

"What the fuck?" Gabriel looked at the group converging upon them. Peter grabbed Niki and Gabriel teleporting away, as Hiro grabbed Laura and George.

They arrived at what appeared to be a small cottage. They could hear the ocean outside the open doors which revealed a lanai filled with arrays of hibiscus flowers and the sweet aroma of Frangipani flowers filling the room.

"What the hell is this?" Laura demanded whirling around looking at her surroundings. "Where in the fuck are we."

"This?" George grinned holding out his hands. "This is my secret hideaway. I stayed here after I faked my death. And this will be your home for the next four days."

"WHAT?" They both chimed together.

"You heard me." George put an arm around Laura. "You two need some time to work this through and you are driving the rest of us crazy. We have packed a bag for each of you and there is plenty of food and drink to last you a while."

"And we put some…toys…in the bedroom." Niki bit her lip. "Just in case you get bored."

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to get home." Peter grinned. "The only way to get on and off the island is by boat…or teleportation."

"You can't do this!" Laura shouted in protest. "I have to get back to my son! Take me home now."

"Seth will be fine." Niki assured her massaging the back of her neck. "I will take good care of him and there are two other women on the sidelines who have raised their own babies. And if something happens, Peter or Hiro can get to you in a flash."

"They won't have to bother!" Laura lashed back. "Because I'm not staying!"

"Neither am I!" Gabriel sneered. "Not that I don't want some time alone with my wife…"

"Ex-wife!" Laura quickly corrected him as Gabriel bristled angrily.

"Fine! _EX_-wife…" He snarled back at her. "But she clearly has anger issues she needs to get resolved and I am tired of being her punching bag!"

"Hey, you're the one who told me to smack down on you after I protested bitterly!" She retorted quickly. "So don't be giving me any whiny ass pitiful _whoas me_ little gripings about me beating on you!"

He stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. "Yeah? Well you didn't have to enjoy it so much!"

Hiro, Niki, Peter and George gathered into a group waving goodbye as Laura and Gabriel continued to squabble. They quickly teleported away.

They stopped arguing looking around in stunned silence. "Where did they go?" Gabriel's eyes shifted around the room.

"I don't believe it!" Laura shouted. They fucking left us here! _Dammit_!"

"Well, let's see what they packed for us." Gabriel began rummaging through his bag. "Let's see…shorts…shaving kit…swim trunks…" He began searching frantically through his bag. "No shirts! They didn't pack me any shirts!"

Laura looked up from her bag shaking her head angrily. "Nothing but lingerie, bikinis and cutoffs! Damn you Niki!"

"Really? Let me see." He reached for her bag as she snatched it out of his reach.

"Having us walk around naked in a tropical paradise is enticing, but it is not going to solve our problems." She looked up at Gabriel. "And believe me; it's not like I need to have you parading around in front of me wearing no shirt to make me want to have sex with you!"

Gabriel walked in front of her smiling. "Hey, we're alone together on a deserted island." He put his arms around her waist. "We could always make the best of it." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Back off!" Laura snapped at him as she shoved her knee in right next to his groin causing him to jerk backwards with taunting laughter. She picked up her bag and stomped into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Does this mean I'll be sleeping on the couch?" He called after her.

"Eat shit!" She shouted back as he sank down on the couch laughing.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." He smiled to himself eyeing the bedroom door.

**END OF PART 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 18 – Gray vs. Ryan, Part Deux

_The Desert Outside of Las Vegas, Nevada  
__December 7__th__, 2012_

At six thirty a.m., twenty military vehicles converged upon the desert sands containing over two-hundred National Guardsmen. They came to a stop on a salt flat thirty miles outside of Vegas where they disembarked like the opening of a floodgate.

As they gathered, a military hummer with official Presidential seals pulled up at the front of the pack. Seneca Jones stepped out, his hair billowing in the breeze with an evil flourish about him. He smiled inhaling deeply. "Ah, I love the smell of desert sands in the morning."

"Do we even know what we are looking for?" Alexander Jackson, Homeland Security advisor asked him with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "The deserts out here go on forever. It could take days to find the rebel forces; and that's only if they haven't moved on by now."

"Oh, they're out here alright." Seneca nodded with his hands on his hips. "I can sense them."

Jackson gave a condescending smile. "Well good. Perhaps you can lead us right to them and we can send the National Guard back home. This is a horrible abuse of their time and resources."

Seneca turned to him with a baleful stare. "The Marauder and her rebels are responsible for the murder of the first lady. She has attacked our holding facilities, she blew up a hotel in Cairo, Egype and has made threats against the President. Laura Grace Ryan is numero uno on the Homeland Security most wanted list and we have intel that could be instrumental in her seizure and arrest. Do you want to tell the President you feel this is a waste of their time?"

He nodded slowly with a cynical air about him. "Address the troops, Mr. Defense Secretary." He handed him a megaphone.

"Thank you." Seneca snarled acidulously grabbing the megaphone from him, then stood on top of a tank speaking into it. "Ok troops, please listen up!" The guardsmen stopped chattering turning around to listen. "Somewhere in this stretch of desert we believe The Marauder and her rebels are hiding. Over the next several days we will be combing the desert looking for signs and traces of their hideout. We are on direct orders from the President to bring her in alive. Do not shoot to kill. And as an added bonus, whichever troop brings The Marauder to justice will receive three days liberty at a luxury hotel in Las Vegas." Cheers went up from the troops as Jackson rolled his eyes to himself. "Now let's get out there and find that terrorist!"

Seneca smiled caustically as the troops let out a battle cry and climbed into their vehicles to set out on their quest.

_

* * *

_

Off the Jamaican Coast, Caribbean Sea

_December 7__th__, 2012_

Gabriel opened his eyes. The early morning sunlight flooded the room causing him to squint. He rubbed his hand across his face, then reached up running his fingers through his dark brown hair. As he sat up, he grimaced from the pain in his lower back from the less-than-comfortable position he had contorted himself into on the sofa. "Shit!" He groaned wrinkling his face as he slowly rolled his legs onto the floor. For a brief moment he sat on the edge of the couch trying to catch his bearings. "

His eyes shifted to the bedroom door where Laura had slept the night before. He tilted his head peering inside. The bed was made up and Laura was not in there. He narrowed his eyes frowning curiously. "Laura? You awake?" He called out to her, but she did not answer. He stood up searching the cottage, but she was nowhere in sight.

Then something caught his eye. On the beach he could see the silhouette of her athletic form backlit by the morning sunrise practicing her martial arts routine. A soft smile spread across his lips as he leaned against the French Doors watching her. His heart pounded wildly as she moved in slow, fluid movements. Every motion flowed like poetry as she flawlessly executed each routine. She then ended by sitting on the sand with her legs crossed in lotus position beneath her balancing herself on her hands as she slowly lifted herself up into a handstand, finishing as she pushed off into a back flip.

Gabriel walked toward her slowly as she sat back on the sand opening her water bottle. His heart stopped as he watched her take her hair out of its ponytail letting it fall across her back in cascading waves, except for some strands that curled around her face from the perspiration. She wore a pink and black sports bra and a pair of cut off shorts. Gabriel was taken aback as she looked up at him smiling. "Good morning. I see somebody finally decided to wake up."

He sat down beside her in the sand watching the sun finish its ascent into the day. "I've been cursing your dad all night for not buying a two-bedroom cottage so I could sleep on a real bed." He grimaced as she laughed softly.

"I'm sorry." She said gently. "Tonight I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. We'll just trade off."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" He rebuked furrowing his brow. "My mother had her problems, but if I learned nothing else form her, she taught me to be a gentleman. And I sure as shit am not letting the woman I love and mother of my child sleep on the couch!" He 

reached out gently touching the side of her face. "And I was hoping tonight we would be sharing the bed together."

Laura closed her eyes exhaling in frustration. "Gabriel…"

"Ok, I'm sorry." He half-smiled. "But as angry as I was at those guys for sending us here against our wills, a part of me is glad because now we have an opportunity to work this through without people craning their necks to hear what we are saying." He touched her arm. "I'm not going to lie to you Laura…I want you so much right now it hurts; but I won't push you anymore."

"Thank you." She smiled appreciatively. "And I guess your right…I'm getting tired of opening doors and finding people standing there with their ears pressed against a glass listening."

Gabriel chuckled softly leaning back, his elbows propping him up. "And as far as location goes, we could do a lot worse." He smiled out at the lush tropical landscape around them. "This place is amazing." He looked at Laura smiling tenderly. "But it pales in comparison to you."

The corners of Laura's lips turned up softly. "Yeah, it is. I just wish I didn't miss Seth so much. He's never been without me at night before. I hope he isn't scared."

Gabriel's expression became suddenly irate. "Did you give this much thought to how he would feel the night you ran off to Vegas with Kevin?" He snarled.

Laura's face became visibly angry. "Oh, there it is!" She slapped her palms against the sand. "We are finally having a civil conversation and you have to go and make some sarcastic quip to bring us right back to the battle zone!" She stood up and started to walk back in the house.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He called after her as he stood up. "That was completely uncalled for! But frankly it was an irresponsible thing to do and you showed complete lack of regard for everyone around you."

Laura stopped walking and turned around laughing incredulously. "Oh, you are a _fine_ one to talk to _me_ about lack of regard for others!" She stomped back toward him. "You stand here all sanctimoniously chastising me for not considering how my son would feel when for the first time in my entire life I did something irresponsible! But did you even take into regard how he would feel having a life without his daddy that even at six months old he completely adored? And what about me? Did you show any regard for me at all?"

"Oh, we're going to go and make this all about you again!" He sneered.

"Well your damn fucking right it's about me!" She retorted throwing down her water bottle pointing her finger at him. "You are the one that wanted to talk about having regard for others, so let's do this! Did you even take a moment to consider what this would do to me?"

"Of course I did!" He shouted. "I knew it would hurt you! I knew you would be angry!" He stood directly in front of her. "But I would rather have you hate my guts for the rest of my life than to have you dead! Because believe me Laura, Catherwood wants you dead! He is probably at this moment organizing a search and destroy mission to find you and kill you!"

"And he tried to kill me anyway when he blew up that hotel!" She shot back.

"Ok!" He shouted. "You don't think there was a moment that went by where I didn't kick myself for trusting him?" He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What happened to us, Laura?" He shook his head tearfully. "You and me…we used to be connected. There was something so profound and real about us. But now….I just don't understand you anymore. It's like the girl I married is gone. Where did she go?"

Laura's eyes began to brim over with tears. "You want to know what happened to the girl you married? She's dead, Gabriel. When you turned around and walked away from me, a part of my heart died. Somewhere inside I changed Gabriel! I changed because I had to! I turned into this cold, fierce, utilitarian version of my former self. And somewhere I forgot…who I am. I forgot that death and killing is supposed to be hard. But now I can kill without blinking an eye! I hate what I have become Gabriel. And I hate you for making me this way."

"Can we ever get us back again?" He whispered wiping the tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know." She shook her head sadly, her green eyes turning almost gray in color. "Somewhere in all this I feel I have lost my soul and I don't know where to find it anymore." She took a deep breath. "See, when I was growing up my Dad was always there to give me guidance when I needed it. After he died, I had friends like Greg, and Tracy." She looked up at him half-smiling. "And then I met you. I fell in love with you instantly. You became my life; my heart. It was like we shared one soul. And then I lost you; we lost each other. When I woke up from that coma they tried to lie to me, but even though I could not remember you, I knew you were out there somewhere. And once again our hearts found each other. We were happy and we created this little miracle from our love." She gulped back her tears closing her eyes then slowly opening them. "And then you were gone. For the second time in my life I was lost. It was like a part of my soul was amputated from me." The tears fell in abundance as she looked up at him, her lower lip quivering as she spoke. "You don't know how much I want you to hold me right now Gabriel! I want you to carry me back into that house and spend the rest of the day making love to me. But I am so afraid!"

He reached out taking her face in his hands. "Don't be afraid." He whispered. "Let me take the pain in your heart away. I promise you baby, I will never leave you and Seth again." Two tears began to roll down his face. "Just tell me it isn't too late."

Laura took a deep breath, exhaling sadly. "I don't know how to answer that right now." She looked up at him, her green eyes wet with tears. "But I can't think when I'm around you. I can't be near you right now." She took off running down the beach.

As he watched her run away, Gabriel exasperatedly flopped down in the sand. "You had it all Gabriel…" He whispered to himself angrily. "…and you threw it all away." His eyes began to rage. "_DAMN YOU CATHERWOOD!_"

When Laura could run no more, she came to a stop collapsing in the sand lying on her back. She turned onto her side pulling herself into a fetal position crying uncontrollably. "Oh God!" She sobbed. "Why do I have to love him so much?"

She lay there for several minutes screaming with anguished sobs as the warm water caressed her body.

_

* * *

_

Mojave Desert, California

_December 7__th__, 2012_

_What you want  
Baby, I got  
What you need  
Do you know I got it?  
All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you come home  
Hey baby when you get home_

I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
Ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna  
All I'm askin'  
Is for a little respect when you come home  
Baby when you get home

Brandon stood in the doorway to the kitchen laughing to himself as Monica danced to her iPod while belting out a tune. She turned around and let out a gasp as she saw him watching her. "Um…hi." She gushed uncomfortably.

He smiled softly. "Hi yourself." He looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then pulled her into a soft kiss.

She pulled back looking up at him. "Well, I think this means we have finally gotten over our shyness with each other."

"I don't know." He cocked his head slyly. "I still get tongue tied every time I see that beautiful smile of yours." He touched the side of her face.

She looked down at her shoes blushing. "Well every time I see you I get all quivery inside."

"Oh God! You want to can it on the lovey-dovey talk already!" Damon groaned walking into the kitchen. "People eat in here!" They quickly broke apart laughing.

"You be quiet Damon!" Monica scolded him.

"Hey!" Brandon pointed a finger at him. "Someday you're going to find a girl and you're going to get all gooey too." Brandon reached into the refrigerator taking out a coke.

"Yeah, but my sister?" He glowered. "Gross!"

Monica playfully swatted the back of his head. "So Laura tells me you are above grade level and she will be recommending for your high school diploma!" She leaned over hugging him. "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah." He grinned proudly. "I never thought I could pull it off. But she made it so easy and then with Micah helping me it was a piece of cake."

"And now he's ready for college." Micah walked in sitting down next to him at the table. "Any idea where you want to go?"

"Wow; college." He shook his head overwhelmed by the thought. "Man, I gotta give this some thought."

"Well, nobody is going anywhere until after this war is fought." Brandon told them sternly as he sat down at the table. "It sucks, but until this is all over, we are still on the Homeland Security's most wanted list. If we venture out from here, we could get caught by Catherwood's people and who knows what kind of torture he would put us through to find Laura."

"I don't even want to think about it." Monica sighed gravely folding her arms against the table. "After what we went through in that confinement camp in Baton Rouge I don't want to risk getting caught ever again."

"I can't even leave this place?" Damon protested. "Not even for a little while?"

"Not without Peter or Laura along to give you a new appearance." Brandon narrowed his eyes over soda can as he took a sip.

"But I'm not the one they are after!" He shook his head defiantly. "They won't be looking for me!"

"Maybe not you specifically, but if one of Catherwood's people sees you, they will follow you back here." Brandon became increasingly angry. "Do you want them to take you and lock you up in one of their four star hotels again? And if you want to know what happens when they come crashing into your life with their army, you can ask my son Jake how he enjoys growing up without his older brother."

"Look all I'm saying is…" Damon began.

Brandon slammed his fists on the table. "_Look just for once in your fucking life do what somebody tells you!_" He shouted as the other's stiffened uncomfortably. "Because believe me, if they converge upon this compound with their army, you could only wish you were locked up again at that detention camp again! Do you think any of us want to be here? I would rather be somewhere raising my son where he can go to a real school and be in little league! Niki and Peter would like to have a house where they can raise their little girl and Micah would like to be at MIT! The last think my sister wants to do is to have the responsibility of saving the world from Catherwood! She wants to have a life hopefully with Gabriel and Seth and have more babies. So if you want to be a little bitch and gripe and moan about not being able to leave this place, don't talk to me about it because I don't want to fucking hear it!" He stood up and stomped out the door slamming it behind him.

Damon looked up at Monica who stared at the door Brandon stomped out of with concern in her eyes. "What did I say that was so bad?"

She half-smiled gently covering his hand. "You didn't say anything wrong. Losing his son was a horrible event in his life and he's very scared."

"Should I go apologize to him?" He asked softly.

Monica shook her head. "Let's just let him have some space right now."

"Ok." He nodded. "I'm sorry I ruined the moment for you." He hugged his sister tightly.

"Are you kidding me?" She smiled up at him. "My baby brother was chest-deep in gangs before they captured us and now you're talking about going to college. I'm proud of you." She pointed to the door Brandon walked out of. "He is angry right now, but this will pass. Don't worry too much about it." She patted the side of his face and walked out the door following after Brandon.

After she left Damon sat down at the table across from Micah who looked up from his cereal. "I know that look!" He glowered at Damon. "You heard what Brandon said!"

"I know….I know." He sighed then smiled mischievously. "But think of what we can do in Vegas with your powers!"

"No!" Micah's eyes bore into him unwaveringly.

"Common man!" Damon begged him. "We'll go in the middle of the night and we'll be back before they wake up! No one will ever know."

"No way man!" Micah shouted. "I ain't doing it!"

"Not even if it makes us rich?" Damon grinned. "Common…you know you want to!"

Micah looked up at him sat shaking his head. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to horribly regret this?"

Damon grinned impishly.

* * *

Gabriel laid back on the couch flipping through yet another magazine as Laura came walking in the French doors. She paused looking at him expectantly. He tossed the magazine onto the table glaring up at her, his face wrinkled disdainfully. "Well congratulations. On this tiny island you have managed to avoid me for…" He looked down at his watch. "…seven hours. Are you sure you don't want to stay away a little longer? Or maybe I should go and disappear and let you have the house all to yourself."

She dejectedly closed her eyes, leaning into the doorframe letting off a vexed sigh. "Do you always have to start?"

"I don't know Laura." He sat up angrily. "I have done everything I know how to make you understand why I did what I had to do. I admitted that I regretted leaving you and Seth and I have apologized. I have begged and pleaded for you to forgive me, but you just keep acting like a bitch!" He stood up holding out his hands with frustration. "I don't know what else to do here Laura! If there is something I have to do, please tell me because I really would like to know!"

She stood staring at him for a moment pondering his words. "Maybe your right. I guess I have been acting like a bitch." She pressed her lips together sadly. "I'm sorry."

Gabriel looked at her standing there for a moment, his face softening as he moved toward her slowly. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I keep taking jabs at you and it's completely uncalled for."

"But not entirely undeserved." She smiled apologetically. "I know I can be difficult, especially when I am trying to deny that my heart turns into jelly every time I look at you."

"Where did you go today?" He asked her gently.

"I had to be alone so I could think." She replied softly. "I can't think at the compound when there is always somebody in my face every time I turn a corner. And trying to think when I get around you is completely futile."

Gabriel leaned against the arm on a chair. "Did you make any discoveries in your thought process?"

Laura shook her head. "I just kept coming up with the same answers." She looked up at him thoughtfully. "No matter how hard I try to run away, and no matter how hard to try to deny it, I love you Gabriel. I love you so much it hurts. That's never going to change."

He smiled softly taking her face in his hands. "Does this mean you've decided to forgive me?" He asked her hopefully.

"It means that it is going to take me a little bit of time until I can open up my heart again." She told him gently as tears began to brim over. "You tell me you will never leave me again and I believe you mean it. But I am so afraid. As long as Catherwood is alive, there is going to be that chance we could be separated again. I just need some time to trust my heart to love you again."

"I'll wait as long as it takes." He whispered looking into her eyes. "God I love you."

"I love you." She replied breathlessly. As their lips began to touch, there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other peculiarly.

"Are you expecting anybody?" She asked him oddly.

"I thought it was one of your friends." He shrugged walking to the door and opening it somewhat nervously.

On the other side of the door stood an older black man with salt and pepper dreadlocks smiling back at him. "Hail mon! Welcome to Jamaica!"

"Um, hello." Gabriel replied apprehensively as Laura came and stood beside him.

"I thought this island was deserted." She smiled cautiously.

He laughed boisterously. "Your father tell you that?"

Laura cocked her head skeptically. "You know my father?"

"Ya!" He grinned. "I know for long time! Good mon!"

Laura's mouth twisted with confusion. "We are talking about the same man? George Ryan? Tall Irishman who has bullshit tumbling out of his mouth every time he talks?"

"He always say you are smart ass." He chuckled as Gabriel snickered covering his mouth.

"Yeah, ok. It sounds like you know my dad." She laughed softly. "So now you know who we are; who are you?"

"The name is Jermaine Marley." He bowed with a flourish. "No relation." He added as he saw the looks on their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Marley." Gabriel shook his hand. "Now can you tell us what you are doing on an allegedly deserted island?'

"George told me you skeptical one." He held out his hands laughing merrily. "I live here, mate. And this island isn't deserted! On the other side is big resort!"

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other laughing. "They told us that this place was only accessible by boat." Gabriel cocked his head wryly.

"They not lie." He nodded smiling. "There no airports. Only cruise ships can bring you here." He began to laugh heartily. "But you wonder why I am here." He walked back outside and returned carrying a tray. "I bring you dinner." He turned to Laura. "No you, pretty lady go try to make yourself look even more beautiful." He handed her a white flower. "Wear this in your hair and he will never forget you."

"I don't think there's a chance of that ever happening." Gabriel smiled at her softly.

"And you, handsome young man; you go take shower because you smell!" He waved his hand in front of his nose. "And put shirt on!"

"Well, I would, but they didn't pack me any shirts." Gabriel groaned.

"No worry mon!" Jermaine reached into his backpack and pulled out a black t-shirt with blue, purple and orange graphics that said Jamaica. "You put on! I make dinner." Gabriel and Laura looked at each other skeptically then back at Jermaine. "Go!" He demanded them as Laura went into her bedroom and Gabriel went into the bathroom.

A short time later, Laura walked back into the living room and was soon joined by Gabriel. Jermaine had gone, but he had prepared a large meal of oysters, crab legs, jerk chicken and a large selection of fruits, some familiar, some unknown. He had lit two candles on the table.

But Gabriel was not looking at the feast on the table. He was looking at Laura who wore a halter style dress with her hair down tumbling past her shoulders. She displayed the flower Jermaine had given in her setting off her chestnut waves.

"You look amazing." Gabriel whispered, his voice filled with awe.

"You don't look too shabby either." She smiled up at him then over at the table. "This looks really good."

"Are you hungry?" He asked gently.

"I could eat." She shrugged. "Jermaine worked so hard on this I would hate to let it go to waste." He extended his arm to her, which she took laughing as he escorted her to the table where he seated her, unfolding her napkin on her lap. "Thank you." She giggled.

"Bienvenue." He replied as she looked up at him taken aback.

"Did you just speak French?" She laughed softly.

"Oui!" He grinned slowly. "Isn't French what language they speak in the islands?"

"One of many." She smiled leaning forward folding her arms. "Queen's English is the primary language."

He sat down unfolding his napkin. "How do you know so much about the islands?"

"No." She laughed reaching for the crab legs. "You first! How did you learn to speak French?"

"Ok, I learned when I had to meet with the French Ambassador." He replied biting into a piece of papaya. Laura's expression turned grim. "I'm sorry. I guess this is still a sore subject."

She shook her head slowly. "It's ok." She half-smiled. "From time to time the subject is still going to come up and I am just going to have to find a way to deal with it."

He reached across the table touching her hand. "I know I hurt you Laura. And I don't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you." She replied softly. "You know me Gabriel; when I'm angry I say a lot of things I don't always mean. I'm sorry I said all those things earlier."

He touched her face gently. "I can forgive you anything Laura." He whispered. "I just hope someday I will be able to look into those green eyes, instead of seeing fear and rage I can see the love that used to look back at me."

She closed her eyes then looked up at him sadly. "I think I had better go to bed." She stood up placing her napkin on the table.

"Don't go." He implored her, reaching out grabbing her wrist.

"I have to." She replied as tears began to show in her eyes. "Because right now I am about to make a huge mistake."

"Why does it have to be a mistake?" He asked her softly. "You love me Laura, and I love you! Together we have something amazing. We belong together!"

"Because I'm not ready." She cried. "I'm scared Gabriel! Right now I want you so much I can't stand it! My heart is on fire, but if I make love to you right now, there will be no turning back. I need my heart to never live in fear of losing you again." Tears began to slowly run down her face. "If I open up to you again and I lose you, I don't think I could ever recover this time Gabriel."

Gabriel reluctantly released her wrist. "Ok." He whispered. "I promised I wouldn't push you and I won't. But right now I want to hold you and make love to you so much my heart is about to pound out of my chest."

"Then this is where I have to say goodnight." Laura told him softly heading down the hall for the bedroom. She turned and looked at him once again before closing the door behind her. Once inside she leaned her back against the door where she began to weep uncontrollably in silence as she slid to the floor where she laid in a heap.

Hearing her sobs, Gabriel slowly walked toward the door, stopping as he placed his hand on the door knob. He stood there for a moment wanting to go to her; wanting to hold her in his arms, but knowing he was the reason for her tears, he slowly removed his hand from the door knob and returned to the table.

Flopping down in the chair he looked back at the bedroom door, then closed his eyes sighing heavily.

* * *

Brandon sat on a rock watching the sun setting over the mountains thinking about his family. Had it really been almost three years? He thought of the day he learned of his wife's betrayal, wondering if he would ever be able to trust again.

He thought about Colin, just a few months shy of his ninth birthday the night he died. In his mind over and over again he recalled the moment he told his boys to go with Claire and Scott to the safe house, telling them they would be ok. Why did he allow them out of his sight? Would things have turned out differently had he taken them himself, or would they have all ended up dead? He would never know.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Monica approached him sitting beside him. He smiled apologetically. "Look, I flew off the handle." He said softly. "It was completely uncalled for. I'll apologize to Damon."

"I think that would be a good idea." She nodded slowly. "He is wondering what he did that was so bad that it set you off. And quite frankly I am wondering the same thing myself."

Brandon sighed deeply gulping back tears. "Every morning I wake up in fear that today will be the day they will find us again and this time I will lose Jake. All it is going to take is one person screwing up to lead them right to us and Damon and Micah don't seem to comprehend this."

"Brandon, they're kids." She said softly touching his hand. "They're bored and they are trying to think of ways to entertain themselves. I don't think they were serious."

"Monica, I don't think you toughly understand the gravity of this." He told her sternly. "If they get the slightest suspicion of where we are they will find us and they will be all over us like flies on shit! It has happened twice before, both times with tragic results!"

"Ok, stop!" She retorted. "If they find us, we will be ready this time! Gates and Micah have set up a state-of-the-art radar system and aside from our abilities, we have enough ammo to blow a hole in the middle of this desert."

Brandon shook his head in frustration. "I think you are being way too naive."

"And I think you are being way too pig headed!" She shot back up angrily. "You know what your problem is? You are living your life in fear! Yes! They might find us! But one of us could also slip and fall in the shower!" She touched the side of his face. "You have got to stop being afraid. You have walked away from God. It was not God that has brought the evil to us; it was God that gave us our gifts and it was God that brought your sister and all of here to destroy the evil that has plagued us. I believe with all my heart that God would not have brought us all here without fully intending to carry us through."

As she finished, she looked at Brandon who was shaking his head smiling. "Wow."

She cocked her head taken aback. "Wow…what?"

"All of it." He marveled. "You really are amazing."

She narrowed her eyes sternly. "Well it's about time you stopped living your life in the shadows and come back to the light."

"When you say it I believe it." He whispered pulling her in kissing her softly. He pulled back looking in her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you, you know."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled. "I think I love you too." She replied softly as they sat together watching the sunset.

* * *

Laura tried to sleep, but her attempts were in vain. Thinking about him in the next room, all she could do was toss and turn. It did not help that the moonlight filtered through her window bringing with it the sweet scent of frangipani flowers; it's sensual aroma filling her senses.

She finally sat up, rolling her legs over the side of the bed. "Damn you Dad! I'll never forgive you for this!"

She finally sat up pulling on an Oakland Raiders sweatshirt she had found in a closet earlier; likely left behind by her father. Then quietly tiptoeing as not to disturb Gabriel, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, opening the freezer searching unsuccessfully for the vanilla ice cream. "Shit!" She muttered under her breath. As she turned to shut the door, jar rolled out of the freezer landing on her toe. "Son of a _bitch_!" She grimaced biting her tongue to keep from screaming out as she fell on the floor grabbing her toe in pain.

"If you're looking for the vanilla, you ate most of it last night when you snuck out here because couldn't sleep then either." She heard Gabriel's voice from the couch.

She cocked her head then stood up. "You really are an arrogant prick sometimes! You know that, don't you?"

"Guilty." He grinned sitting up. "But if you're still in the mood for something sweet, there's chocolate in there."

"Now you know I don't really like chocolate." She glowered playfully at him.

"I know a way you used to like it." He smiled impishly, making Laura's body quiver.

The corners on her mouth slowly turned up into a soft smile. "Yes, I admit you had a way of making chocolate taste incredible."

He stood up walking toward her. "And you could do things with whipped cream I never dreamed were even possible."

Laura looked up at him tenderly thinking of the nights of passion they once spent in each other's arms. The moonlight flooding through the window surrounding him, stirring the passions inside of her. She hesitated for a moment, then reached into the refrigerator slowly pulling out the jar of hot fudge, holding it up for him to see. Gabriel smiled as she leisurely opened the jar. She dipped her finger inside, then reached up 

tracing a small amount across his lips. He took her hand sensuously licking the chocolate off of her finger, the slowly licking his lips. Smiling softly up at him, she took another finger full painting a line running from the center of his chest to just above his belly button. He closed his eyes tilting back his head; his body becoming overwhelmed with desire as she sensuously ran her lips along the line of chocolate she created. She then slowly raised her eyes, placing her hands against his chest as he took the jar form her removing a small amount which he smeared from her neck to the center of her cleavage.

As he placed his hands on her waist, she leaned her head back as he began to run his lips along her neck, licking and kissing as he made his way down to her breasts. He could hear her breathing intensify as her blood began to race through her veins; her heart beating rapidly. Gabriel reached down taking her face in his hands staring into her eyes for a moment as she gazed back at him; her eyes ablaze with passion. They slowly rubbed their lips together, then Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her to him kissing her hungrily as she wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing the back of his hair.

He pulled back for a moment looking down at her breathlessly. "Please tell me you're sure about this. Because there's no turning back from here."

He was answered when she covered his mouth with hers as he grabbed her by the waist lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he carried her back toward the bedroom, he pressed her against the wall as their kisses became more aggressive. Laura looped her arms under his shoulders closing her eyes; her body raging like wildfire out of control.

As Gabriel burst through the bedroom door with her, they together onto the bed fiercely undressing each other. Gabriel stared down at her naked body; his body burning with desire. Again their lips found each other in the darkness.

For a moment he paused looking into her eyes as she wrapped her body around his. They slowly began to make love; once again their souls soaring together, their bodies becoming one with each other. Laura cried out softly as she felt him moving inside of her in slow, fluid motion. And then as their bodies reached a rapturous climax, she reached behind her her clutching the pillows behind her head. He collapsed against her, their bodies soaked from their passion. She slowly stroked his damp hair as they lay there together, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Gabriel slowly rolled off of her onto his side where he pulled her to him. They wrapped their bodies around each other as they lay together enjoying the ecstasy of the moment. Laura closed her eyes smiling as she could feel his heart beating next to her. "Don't ever let go of me again." She whispered looking up at him tearfully, her love for him emitting from her eyes.

"Never." He whispered back gently kissing her forehead. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes." She rolled him backwards so she was lying across his chest. "I don't want to be without you ever again."

"I will never walk away from you." He caressed her face kissing her softly. "By the grace of God I have you back with me. Every moment was hell without you and Seth."

She planted soft kisses against his chest. "And you will never sacrifice yourself to protect me ever again?"

He rolled back on his side looking into her eyes. "Since the day I met you, you have been that miraculous love I thought only existed in mythological tales. From the moment you found out what I was, you have refused to see anything but the good in me and from that moment I have wanted to be that man you saw in your eyes. You make me want to be a good man. Lord knows I do not deserve a woman like you and I have hurt you beyond belief." He pulled her in closer to him, his hand on the back of her head. "I promise you right now that there will never be a time that I will walk away from you and our son ever again. I want to be with you forever. When this is over I want us to have that dream we always had of finding a house by the ocean; to have more babies and grow old together."

"From now on we stand side by side." She held his face in her hands as she spoke unwaveringly. "We are partners in every way. We work together, we fight together…" She kissed him softly. "And we love together."

"Always." He whispered pulling her in kissing her passionately. "I love you Laura Grace."

"And I love you." She replied tearfully.

He pulled back for a moment. "Will you be my wife again?"

A mischievous smirk spread across her face. "I don't know; I think I may need a little more convincing."

"Oh?" He grinned wickedly raising an eyebrow.

She propped herself up on her elbow gliding her fingers along his arm. "Yeah." She smiled narrowing her eyes. "I'm almost there, but I need more incentive."

"Well I plan on incentiving you for the rest of our lives pretty lady." He smiled climbing on top of her. "Are you ready for round two?"

She playfully cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's been two years; what do you think?"

"I think it's been two years too long." He whispered as they began to make love again, their passion once again filling the moonlit night.

**END OF PART 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 19 –Dawn of Revolution

_Mojave Desert, California  
December 8__th__, 2012_

George walked hand in hand with his grandson across the desert as Zeus ran ahead of them, his tail wagging behind him as he sniffed the ground. He was astounded by the way Seth conversed with animals and at the age of two already displayed a lot of knowledge about nature. They stood together watching the sun rise over the mountain side painting the landscape in colors of purple, orange, yellow and blue. He smiled down at Seth holding on tightly to his little hand.

"So what do you think?" George kneeled down to him. "Are you ready for some breakfast?" Seth nodded quickly. "You want to race me back to the house?" He began to laugh as Seth took off running. George slowed down his pace to a leisurely jog allowing the boy win.

"I beat you gampa!" Seth shouted they crossed the property back to the house. "Common Zeus!" Zeus gave a bark and followed behind them.

"Not so fast little man." George laughed as Seth ran past him into the house. "You're going to were Grandpa out!"

"George, we're in here!" Angela called out hearing them come in the door. Furrowing his brow he realized her voice was coming from Adam's cell.

He looked down at Seth who looked up at him laughing. "Let's go see what everybody's doing in Adam's cell." He picked him up carrying him coming to a stop as he saw Angela, Hiro, Tank, Brandon, Monica, Niki and Peter standing in what had only a yesterday been Adam Monroe's cell. The room was painted a sunny yellow with a mural on the wall. "Well, I love what you've done with the place, but what happened to the previous inhabitant?"

"Tell him Hiro." Peter bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

"He was complaining about the heat so I take him to cooler place." He told them grimly.

"And where would that be?" George narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"The Arctic Ocean…" Hiro replied dourly. "…in the year thirteen-eighteen where he can never hurt us again."

"He will die over and over again for many years." Tank chuckled nodding. "But that is only if a polar bear doesn't make a snack out of him."

Taken aback by the news, George gave Hiro an odd scowl. "Hiro, this seems a little brutal coming from you. I would expect that from Gabriel, but never you. I admit I was growing tired of his arrogance myself, but was it necessary to go to that extreme?"

Peter stepped up to Hiro's defense. "George, Laura wanted to reform him to join us, but he proved himself untrustworthy on too many occasions." He informed him. "Both Hiro and I once made the mistake of trusting him and the results proved tragic to us both. No, I believe Hiro did the right thing in sending him off."

George shrugged. "Well, I may not agree with your decision, but what's done is done and you won't be hearing me asking you to go retrieve him." He placed his hands on his hips looking around at the group. "So, what is the reason we are all gathered in his cell and what's with the foofoo yellow?"

Angela touched his arm. "Well, after Hiro took Adam away, that left this empty room. Addie thought this would make a wonderful children's room for Seth, Jessica and Manoj to sleep and play in."

George put an arm around her shoulder. "That is a marvelous idea!" He grinned ecstatically. "I suppose if there are going to be any more babies coming from the young couples, they can't very well have their babies sleeping in bed with them."

"And this is all contingent Gabriel and Laura." Brandon sighed. "Either they are fighting loud enough to frighten the ghosts of the Flying Dutchman and his crew, or they are going at it so hard, they are going to sink that island right down to Davy Jones locker."

"I'm thinking the later." Niki smiled coyly. "Laura might be angry, but sooner she is going to cave or implode from lust."

"And then maybe we can all get back to the business of fighting the enemy." Hiro added quietly. "People are dying in these prisons and we need to find them before too many more die."

"Hiro is right." Peter nodded looking down at the ground thoughtfully. "We don't have Gabriel in the White House anymore to feed us information, so we will have to come by it another way, but the longer we wait, the more people are going to die."

"Well, I don't want to go near that place ever again." Niki shuddered. "I will do whatever is needed to help kill Catherwood and restore the United States to the great country we once were, but I have had enough of Washington DC to last me a lifetime."

George gave an affirmative nod. "Quote the truth!"

At that moment they heard a sonic blast ring through the atmosphere. Niki, Peter and Angela all smiled. "Nathan!" Peter ran out the front door excitedly followed by the others.

But they all came to an abrupt stop seeing Nathan's disheveled appearance.

"Heidi left me." He told them weakly.

They all reacted in shock.

_

* * *

_

The Jamaican Coast

_December 8__th__, 2012_

For the first time in two years, Laura woke up smiling. She rolled over reaching for Gabriel, but his side of the bed was empty. She lifted her head looking around for him. "If last night turns out to of all been another dream, I am going to be really pissed."

"Well if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up." Her face lit up hearing his voice in the doorway carrying a try of food. She sat up pulling on the Jamaica t-shirt Jermaine had given to him the night before. As he sat down on the edge of the bed placing the tray in front of her, she pulled him into a sensuous kiss which he reluctantly pulled back from. "We have the whole day for this my love." He motioned to the tray he had carried in containing exotic fruits and berries. "I don't think you ate all day yesterday."

She rolled her eyes upward thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, except for a few nibbles at dinner I don't think I did either." She then looked at him smiling mischievously wiggling her eyebrows. "Well, that and the chocolate last night."

"And you said you don't like chocolate." He leaned in kissing her softly. "Now eat!" He commanded her. "You need to keep your strength up."

She took a bite of one of the pastries on the tray. "For what?"

He smiled slowly running his finger from her neck down between her breasts. "Because I plan on spending the rest of our exile on this island taking it away again."

She put a bite of fruit in his mouth. "You always did take good care of me." She leaned in kissing him gently.

Gabriel's face went grim. "Not the way I should have." He sighed deeply.

"Let's not go there anymore." She whispered touching his face.

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I want to." He took her face in her hands. "When I walked away from you that day, I truly felt I was doing the only thing I could do to protect you and Seth. When he made me think that he had killed you and when I saw that woman holding Seth, I knew it would never stop. At that moment, I saw no other alternative." He gulped back tears, his voice breaking as he spoke. "I knew he wanted me to be at his side, so I renounced all ties to you and Seth to keep you both safe from him ever harming you."

Laura forlornly looked down at her plate on her lap. "And is that why you started going by your family name again?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly stroking her face. "Baby, I had to make him think I had completely left you; that I was completely done with you and Seth. But not for the slightest moment did I ever stop loving you. Every moment you burned in my mind; so much that I thought I would go insane! I missed holding you, making love to you." He began to weep. "And I missed our son. Not a second went by that I didn't wonder how he was growing; what new things he was learning, was he walking yet, did he have any teeth. And every night when I went to my bed, I kept a picture of you two hidden under my bed. I would take it out and hold it next to me at night." He placed his hands on the side of her neck, caressing her gently. "And when I closed my eyes, you were always there in my dreams. It was always so vivid and so real that sometimes I wondered if you were really there with me. And then I would wake up in the morning to spend another day in the hell my life had become. But I vowed that some day; no matter what it took, I was going to get you back!"

She leaned in wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head against his chest.. "And you did."

"I knew it was going to take some work." He kissed the top of her head. "And every moment was worth it; because last night when I was making love to you, I felt like all of it had all been a bad dream. But you are here with me; and I am finally home. And I vow to you right now that I am going to spend the rest of my life being the man that you deserve."

As she looked up into his eyes, he could see the tears beginning to overflow. "Welcome home." She whispered.

Gabriel slowly took the fruit out of her hands, pulling her in kissing her with deep intensity. She laid back on the bed pulling him with her, his hands reaching under the t-shirt pulling it off as he began to nuzzle her breasts. Laura let out a soft moan as they began to make love.

* * *

"So, she's been seeing this man for over a year?" Peter shook his head incredulously.

"Yeah." He replied solemnly as Angela sat beside him gently massaging his arm. "She said she never meant for it to happen. But he offered her something I never could."

"And what the hell would that be?" Angela asked curtly.

"Normal; stable." He sighed heavily. "A man who is home every night." He began to tear up. "She was getting fed up with all the running away and looking over her shoulder for fear that someone would come and take the boys to one of the detention camps."

George thoughtfully stroked his chin. "But why would she think that? Have the boys manifested?"

Nathan nodded. "Simon is able to camouflage himself and Monty can make things invisible."

Angela sighed impatiently. "Well back to the subject at hand, when did you find out about this?"

"The night I got home." He exhaled noisily. "I walked into the house with a bouquet of flowers for my wife and presents for my boys. My boys were on the floor playing video games and Heidi was sitting on the sofa holding hands next to a man where I used to sit in my own home."

"Oh man." Peter shook his head. "I'm so sorry, bro."

"Yeah, me too." Nathan choked back tears as they embraced.

"Ok this is all well and good, but just who in the fuck does that bitch think she is!" Niki angrily sneered. "You deserve better Nathan! You don't need some trailer trash whore riding your coattails!

Peter turned scowling at her. "Niki, perhaps this isn't very appropriate…"

"Peter! His wife dumped him while he was in captivity! He wasn't around to scratch her itch, so instead of using a vibrator like the rest of us do, she starts banging the UPS man! Believe me! You're better off without her Nathan!"

Angela stiffened uncomfortably looking at Nathan. "Well, I don't know that I would put it so crudely as my daughter in law…" She looked up scowling coolly at Niki. "But she is correct; Heidi has never been the type of woman suited for a man like you."

"Hey, if this all happened three days ago, where have you been?" Peter asked him.

"I had to take some time to think." He nodded dejectedly. "And since I have nowhere else to go, I thought I might as well come here and join the fight."

"Well, we're glad you did." George grinned. "I'm sure we can find someplace to put you, isn't that right Tank?"

"Why not!" He chuckled. "The more the merrier! You can hang out as long as you like."

"Thanks." Nathan nodded appreciatively. "I'm looking forward to helping defeat Catherwood and get this country back on track."

Angela patted his arm. "Well why don't I go and take you in and show you around. It's not exactly our country house, but it's comfortable and these boys have gone out of their way to make us feel welcome." She gave Peter a scowl shooting a look in Niki's direction as she walked away.

Nathan stood up stretching. "Yeah, I haven't slept in days. A shower and a bed sounds really good right now." He followed George and Angela into the house with Tank walking next to him.

"Give him either Laura's or Hippy's room." Tank called out. "Hippy's off in Bakersfield getting more ammo and won't be back til tomorrow sometime. We'll figure out what to do with everybody later."

As they took Nathan inside, Peter turned to Niki. "Ok, you want to tell me just what the hell that was about?"

Niki folded her arms looking at him taken aback. "What? Are you defending Heidi after what she did to Nathan?"

"Of course not!" Peter replied trying to maintain his composure. "I'm pissed off about it too, but right now Nathan needs our support and he doesn't need anybody attacking his wife!"

"Oh fine!" She shot back. "I guess I fucked up again! That's all I seem to be doing since I got back is saying all the wrong things!"

Peter placed his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, I'm not angry about your lashing out as much as I am worried about you. This just isn't like you. You are a warm and loving woman, but since you came home, you have been out of control."

Niki began to sob. "I know." She sat down on the bench burying her face in her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so glad to be home and that Jessica can finally be with her daddy and big brother, but I just feel like I'm going to snap any second. I don't know what to do, Peter." She looked up shaking her head, her face stained with tears. "What is happening to me?"

He sat down beside her putting his arm around her shoulders. "You are acting like a woman who has been through a horrible ordeal. You have handled this as best you could, and it is only normal that this would change you, but we need to find a way to let go of this anger you have inside of you."

"Just promise not to give up on me." She whispered tearfully.

"Give up on you?" He cocked his head incredulously. "I would never leave you for any reason! You and Jessica are my whole life. I love you baby and we are going to work through this together."

She pressed her lips together shaking her head thoughtfully. "What did I do to deserve a great guy like you?"

Peter cocked his head wryly. "What did I do to deserve to get such a hot, sexy blonde in my bed every night?"

"I don't know, but Jessica is still asleep in Addie's room." She leaned in kissing him passionately, then looked up at him lasciviously. "Maybe we should take advantage of it while we can."

Without saying a word, Peter took her hand as they quietly walked back inside heading to their bedroom.

* * *

"So how many more kids are we going to have." Gabriel softly kissed Laura's forehead as they lingered together in bed; the morning sunlight illuminating her face.

Laura raised her head from his chest propping herself up on her elbows. "What?" She giggled incredulously.

"Well, don't you think Seth is going to want little brothers and sisters?" He shrugged.

"Well yeah, I guess so." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "But I just got you back and I guess I'm not ready to share you with anybody besides Seth just yet."

"I never said we had to start tomorrow." He laughed softly. "But you grew up an only child and so did I. Didn't you ever wonder what it would be like to have siblings?"

Laura tilted her head ponderingly. "Well, come to think of it, I always wanted a brother or sister when I was growing up. I loved my dad, but it got very lonely sometimes."

"For me too." He frowned reflectively. "I begged my mom and dad for a sibling, but they were having way too many problems and my dad left before any more children could be conceived; hence I was an only child."

"Well, I had a brother all these years and I never knew it." She sighed expressively. "I wish we had grown up together."

"Well, if you had, maybe you wouldn't have been as close as you are now." He stroked her hair gently.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled ponderingly. "I'm just glad I have him in my life now."

"So now that you have completely evaded the discussion…" He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I wouldn't mind one more." She pulled her knees into her chest. "I think this body can pop another one out."

"One?" He wrinkled his forehead into a scowl. "What about three, four or five more?"

Laura's eyes widened. "If you want that many, you had better find a way to carry them yourself."

Gabriel choked incredulously. "You're shitting me, right?"

"No." She laughed. "I'm serious. Their starting to find ways that men can carry babies. I think you should do it!"

"Laura…" He glowered down at her. "You know how cranky I can get! Now picture me at my worse with swollen ankles, raging hormones and a weak back."

Laura wrinkled her nose repugnantly. "Well, when you put it that way, it just sounds like hell." She ran her fingers along his stomach. "Come to think of it, I like your belly just the way it is and I don't think both of us having stretch marks would be too sexy, do you?"

He lifted the sheets looking down at her stomach. "What stretch marks?"

"These!" Laura pointed to some faint lines around her stomach. "When I carried Seth I was huge!"

"You were beautiful." He whispered kissing her softly. "You may have felt like crap most of the time, but you never looked more beautiful to me than when you were carrying our son."

"Oh common!" She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Even when I was puking my guts out every night?"

Gabriel wrinkled his nose repugnantly. "Well, that part was kind of gross. Ok, except for then…and maybe the times you became a raging psycho bitch."

"When did I ever…" She began to protest.

"Oh, let's see…every day you yelled at me about leaving up the toilet seat." He grinned. "If I didn't put dishes in the dishwasher, you had a tizzy, once I spit some sunflower seed shells that didn't make it into my cup…."

"Ok, I get it." She laughed. "I guess I was a little over the top."

"Over the top?" He snorted. "When you were in the delivery room, you sent things flying out the door! Me included!"

She smacked him playfully. "Ok, you try swallowing a basketball and passing it out your ass sometime and then we'll see how well _you_ handle the pain."

"When I first met you, you wanted to have lots of babies." He softly glided his fingers along her arm. "What changed?"

Laura sighed smiling softly. "I guess a lot of it was because I was alone. My mother was gone, I thought my father had died and I thought I was an only child. But now I have my dad back; I not only have a brother and an adorable nephew, I have two step brothers that I adore. I have Hiro, Niki, Micah, Monica…only to name a few." She reached up stroking his chest. "And most of all I have you and Seth. I feel I have been so blessed." She closed her eyes pressing her lips together thoughtfully. "As much as I hate what Catherwood has done to us all, I thank God every moment for bringing so many amazing people into my life. I feel like we have one big family now. So that desire I once felt to have tons of babies has been filled by the people I call my family." She stroked his hair gently. "What has made you suddenly want to become John Walton?"

He closed his eyes pressing his lips together ponderingly. "When I left, I missed so much of watching Seth's growing. I missed his first steps, his first teeth…everything. And believe it or not, I even missed changing his diapers."

"Well, you are welcome to have that job back." She giggled kissing him softly.

"I'll gladly take it." He grinned slowly, then gently laughed. "I'm not saying I want a whole litter of kids; I'll never get those moments with Seth back. I just want a do-over."

Laura stroked his face smiling softly. "When you talk like this it makes me fall in love with you all over again."

"Every time I look at you I fall in love all over again." He whispered wrapping his arms around her tighter.

Her eyes closed sadly as she rested her head against his chest. "I want to have more babies with you more than anything in this world." She looked up at him. "But until this 

battle with Catherwood has been won, there is no sense in even planning it because we just don't know what the outcome is going to be."

"Your right I guess." He sighed dejectedly, then narrowed his eyes looking at her mischievously. "But we can start practicing." He rolled around so he was lying on top of her.

"I thought we were going to go play on the beach." She laughed as he began nuzzling her neck and breasts.

He lifted his head grinning wickedly. "Well this is a beach cottage; and the beach is right outside...so technically we _are_ playing on the beach."

She smiled up at him. "I do like your logic, Mr. Spock." She pulled him down kissing him feverishly as passion ignited them once again.

_

* * *

_

December 10

_th__, 2012_

Laura sat on the beach watching the moon dance on the water. There was a slight chill to the night air as the breezes picked up momentum. In the distance she could see the storm clouds brewing. It was a beautiful sight to behold with the colors of the setting sun backlighting the clouds; yet as the darkness slowly surpassed the brightness of the sky, Laura's bones began to feel a sense of trepidation overcome her.

While she watched the phenomenon with dread in her soul, Gabriel walked up behind her covering her shoulders with a blanket. She managed a half smile as he sat down beside her. "Thank you." She leaned in kissing him softly as she covered them both with the blanket, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You welcome." He kissed her forehead taking her in his arms, then looked at her with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She half-smiled almost apologetically. "You always could read me."

"Like a book." He placed his chin against her head gliding his arms along her back. "I have seen that look so many times; I know it too well."

She stared out straight in front of her at the ocean hitting the shore. "I don't know what it is. I was sitting her waiting for you, feeling all happy; and then I looked up at the sky and I just got that sinking feeling that something is wrong."

He reached around turning her face so she was looking at him. "If there was anything wrong, they would have come and gotten us." He leaned forward bending his forehead against hers. "So why don't you try to forget about it for now and let's just enjoy our last night here together."

For a moment she gave a tentative scowl, then she slowly smiled up at him. "Your right. If anything was wrong, Peter or Hiro would be here in a flash." She looked into his eyes. "This has been the most amazing three days. I have been without you for two years and I just want to enjoy these last hours in paradise with you before we have to go back to the warzone."

Gabriel positioned her so his legs were wrapped around her as she leaned back against his chest. "We have had an amazing few days, haven't we?" He whispered kissing the top of her head. "Do you think we have made up for the last two years?"

She tilted back her head so she was looking up at him mischievously. "Not in the slightest."

"Well, we still have tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You do realize we are living in sin." She giggled.

He cocked his head narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, like it's the first time we have lived together without the benefit of marriage." He grinned slowly. "Besides, it's just a piece of paper. The courts recognize we are divorced, but we are still man and wife in our hearts; and in God's eyes."

She laid back so her head was in his lap as she looked up at him. "I may have divorced you out of anger…" She whispered caressing his neck. "…but I never stopped being your wife. I love you."

"I love you too." He laid her back on the blankets as they kissed feverishly. Laura began to giggle. He stopped kissing her for a moment looking down at her oddly. "What's so funny?"

"If this island could talk, it would be blushing." She snorted.

Gabriel laughed softly. "If the ghosts of pirates or gypsies are about we have been giving them an eye full."

"Should we give them an encore?" She smiled slowly taking off her bikini top.

Gabriel responded by laying backwards, pulling her on top of him.

* * *

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Micah glowered at Damon as they pushed Tanks jeep away from the house. "This is really a bad idea."

"Hey, if you want to go back in there and listen to them talk about strategies and bullshit, go right ahead." Damon whispered harshly. "But I need to get out of here before I go ape shit!"

Micah stopped pushing and glared angrily at him. "So all that talk about walking the straight and narrow? That was just a line of shit, wasn't it?"

Damon looked down at his shoes sadly. "No, I meant that. I really am grateful to Laura and the others for putting me on the right track." He looked up smiling. "But with your power? We have a chance to become rich!"

"Are you forgetting something?" Micah almost shouted. "You're only eighteen and I'm seventeen! We are under age, fool! We're going to get caught!"

"Not with these." Damon pulled two plastic cards out of his front pocket.

"Fake ID's?" Micah's jaw almost hit the floor. "Where in the hell did you get those?"

"I made them!" He grinned proudly. "Common Micah! When I was living in New Orleans I used to make these all the time for the guys in the hood! I made a lot of money. I'm good! They'll never know the difference!" He put his hand on Micah's shoulder. "Lets' go win us some cash!"

Micah sighed hesitantly. "One hour! That's all you get!"

"That's all I need." Damon beamed mischievously as they continued pushing the jeep to the main road.

* * *

"Hey bro." Peter walked into Laura's bedroom where Nathan was had been keeping to himself the last few days. "You got everything you need?" He sat down next to him placing his hand on his shoulder. "Do you want something to eat or anything?"

"No, I'm good." Nathan grinned sitting up. "I'm just catching up on some much needed sleep and thinking time."

Peter looked at him compassionately. "So, what's going to happen? What about the boys?"

Nathan leaned forward rubbing his hands down his face thoughtfully. "Well, they are going to live with Heidi. They wanted to come with me; they don't like her new lover. I told them they need to be with their mom and I would be around to visit them whenever they needed me."

"This has got to be hell for you man." Peter said softly. "I don't even know what to say. I keep thinking of all the times we took the kids to Heidi when we have fought battles and we had no idea. If I had known…"

Nathan slowly shook his head. "There's no sense beating yourself up over this, Pete." He thoughtfully stroked the stubble on his face. "I haven't' told anybody this, but Heidi and I have had our problems for a long time because of what we all are. She wanted to shield the boys from being persecuted because their father is a Vol and I think she knew on some level that in time the boys would manifest."

"So they have both manifested?" Peter shook his head in awe.

"Yeah." Nathan let off a restless sigh. "And it's not a good thing. Heidi tells me they have been using their abilities to steal. Simon is able to blend into the background; Monty hands him something that turns invisible and they sneak out the door with it. It started out candy or drinks, but now it is DVD's, CD's, Xbox games, etc."

"Holy shit!" Peter marveled. "That isn't like either one of them. It sounds like they are lashing out at the world around them."

"It killed me Peter." He began to tear up. "They begged me to stay, but there was no place for me there anymore. It's like I walked into the house that used to be mine; everything was as it was, except I was no longer a part of it."

Peter pressed his lips together nodding empathically. "I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"Thanks." He replied gratefully. "So what was all that with Niki out there? That came out of nowhere."

Peter shook his head sadly. "I'm really worried about her bro. Ever since she came home, she keeps having these episodes where she goes all ballistic over stuff. She has gone off on Laura twice for no apparent reason and tonight she went crazy hearing about Heidi. I don't know what it is, but I'm really worried about her."

Nathan sighed thoughtfully folding his hands against his knees. "I don't know how much she told you about our time in captivity, but I think she had it worse than all of us. We all went through hell, but giving birth to a child in captivity and all the emotions she went through as a mother was hell on her. She suffered a lot of emotional turmoil after Jessica was born. She needed you so much and she missed Micah. All she would do was sit in her room at night crying. We were all there for her and tried to be a support network…" He looked up at Peter. "…but we just weren't you."

"So I guess Tank is right." He looked down at his shoes ponderingly. "Maybe she is going through some sort of post traumatic stress?"

"I've seen guys tougher than her go through it." Nathan shrugged contritely. "She…"

Before he could finish Niki and George burst in the room. "We have a huge problem!" George alerted them. "Micah and Damon are nowhere to be found."

Peter and Nathan stood up. "Have you checked the ammo shed? Micah likes to go in there and read sometimes."

"We've looked everywhere." Niki stood next to Peter with panic in her eyes. "And Tank's jeep is gone."

Brandon and Monica came running in. "The other day Damon was talking about how bored he was around here." Monica said frantically. "Something tells me they went to Vegas."

"Shit!" Brandon muttered. "I warned them to stay put because Catherwood's people will be looking for us! If they find them, they are going to lead them right to us!"

George exhaled audibly closing his eyes. "Ok, I hate to do this, but we need to go retrieve Laura and Gabriel a day early." He placed his hands over his face. "God, I don't want to do this."

"I know, but we need her." Peter told him. "I'll go get her."

"I'll go with you." George said as they teleported away.

* * *

Seneca stood next to the window of his suite in the Mirage overlooking the lights of the Las Vegas strip. But his eyes were not focused on erupting volcano below or the way the lights lit up the night; he was centered on the desert that surrounded the conurbation beneath his feet. "You are out there, Laura Grace Ryan." He whispered aloud. "I can feel you in my bones."

At that very moment, his cell phone rang. He picked it up slowly holding it up to his ear. "Jones." He spoke coolly into the receiver.

It was Alexander Jackson, homeland security advisor on the other end. "Mr. Defense Secretary, I am patching through the head of security for Mandalay Bay Hotel. Go ahead Mr. Castillio."

"Mr. Castillio, what can I do for you?" Seneca smiled into the phone.

"Well, I am sitting here looking at two young boys in my office who thought they could get away with manipulating our machines to make a big pay off." He stared coldly at Micah and Damon who sat in chairs side by side looking at each other visibly frightened. "They are underage and over-idiotic, and normally we would allow the local police to 

handle this with a slap on their wrist to never do this again, but when we ran a background check, it turns out that one of these boys has been positively identified as Micah Sanders who is on your hit list as being a member of the rebel gang that has been terrorizing this country along with The Marauder and his mother recently escaped your custody."

Seneca slowly smiled as he listened to his words. "Good work Mr. Castillio. We will be right there to pick them up." He began to hang up, but spoke into the receiver once again. "Oh, and Mr. Castillio; you and your staff will be greatly rewarded for this."

"Thank you, Secretary Jones." He grinned hanging up the phone as he leaned back leering at the boys sitting in the chairs in front of him. "Well, you two boys appear to be in a world of shit."

Micah leaned forward speaking frantically. "Please sir. Let us go. The people who are on the way here to take us are evil. Believe me, we are the good guys."

Castillio shook his head slowly. "If I had a dollar for every time I have heard that." He leaned forward folding his arms in front of him. "Lets just forget about the illegal gambling and manipulating a slot machine to pay off for a moment. You two are either Vols, or you are working with The Marauder. Either way, that makes you terrorists and there is only one place for terrorists, and that is at the incarceration facilities the President has set up for people like you."

"You don't get it!" Micah stood up shouting. "Those camps are not set up to house people with special abilities, they are for the purpose of killing us! The President is not who he says he is! He is an evil man! You have to believe me."

Castillio listened in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that on US soil there are people being killed for their creeds? If that were true, the ACLU would have had a hissy fit and started a freedom champagne a long time ago. And if you think I am going to sit here listening to a couple of juvenile delinquents…"

"He's telling the truth!" Damon pleaded. "Look, don't blame Micah for this; I talked him into it."

Castillio looked down at the paperwork in front of him, then up at Damon smiling. "I assume you to be Damon Dawson, correct." Damon nodded anxiously. "Well, you are a legal adult. And, it looks like you already have a record to your name. Gang activity, armed robbery, breaking and entering…"

"I never did any of that stuff!" He protested. "I took the rap to keep my family from getting hurt."

He gave an arrogant smirk. "Ask me if I care."

Micah stood up shouting hysterically. "Look, I know this sounds crazy to you, but you have to believe us! The President is named Phinneus Catherwood! He is not even human. He is a five-hundred year old beast. He killed the real President Hart on election night and he killed his own wife! Laura Ryan is innocent!"

Castillio began to laugh incredulously. "The President was killed by a beast and he killed his own wife?" His face went stern. "Look, in addition to be associated with known terrorists, you two have underage gambling, mechanical manipulation to induce payoff and one of you is under the age of eighteen and out after curfew. Do I need to add illegal possession of drugs to your rap sheet?"

Micah slammed his fists on his desk leaning into him. "Why would I make this up? Do you think I don't know how stupid this sounds?"

Castillio stared at them hesitantly. As he began to speak, the door to his office opened. Seneca Jones walked in followed by four secret service guards. "Good work Mr. Castillio. You may have led us right to the country's number one terrorist." He looked at Micah and Damon who stared back at him defiantly. "I'm sure convincing these boys to come clean will be no trouble at all."

"Fuck off!" Damon hissed at him.

Seneca chuckled malevolently. "You have some spunk, dear boy. I like that." He turned to one of the secret servicemen. "Take them away."

"NO!" Micah screamed. "Please! Don't let them do this!"

"Don't take me back there!" Damon sobbed as the guardsmen took them away. "They'll kill me."

Seneca turned to Castillio. "Well, thank you for contacting us. You did the right thing."

"No problem Mr. Secretary." Castillio shook his hand. He placed his hands on his hips and began to chuckle. "These kids tried to tell me that the President is some evil beast and he is five-hundred years old. And that he killed his own wife and framed The Marauder."

Seneca shook his head laughing then placed his hand on the side of his neck. "They speak the truth." Castillio's eyes widened in horror as he felt Seneca's hand squeeze him. He was unable to move as he felt a vessel in his brain rupture. "Cerebral hemorrhage. Such a shame. I am sure you family will miss you."

As Castillio fell over dead Seneca stood shaking his head. "So sorry my good man. But if you decide to talk, I'm screwed; and I just can't have that." He cloaked himself to shield himself from the cameras then meticulously walked out of the room.

* * *

Covered with perspiration, Laura collapsed against Gabriel's chest. They laid there together in satisfied exhaustion as they felt the tropic breezes caress their damp bodies.

"Damn!" Gabriel exhaled breathlessly. "Now that's what I call an encore."

Laura rolled off of him laying her head on his stomach as she began to drift off. "I think you have finally worn me out."

"Good." Gabriel smiled stroking her hair. "Now maybe I can get some sleep."

She looked up narrowing her eyes playfully. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That my woman is an oversexed nymphomaniac." He grinned mischievously.

"Ok." Laura giggled. "I would argue with you, but I'm too…"

Before she could answer, Peter arrived with George in tow. "Laura…Gabriel…" George's eyes widened in horror as he saw their naked bodies on the beach. "_Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph!_"

"_DAD_!" Laura screamed as she grabbed the blankets throwing them across her and Gabriel as Peter began to laugh. "_What the hell are you doing here?_"

"Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what you two have been up to!" He retorted. "It's nice to see you two have kissed and made up, but on the beach? Please have some decorum!"

"Oh spare me etiquette lecture Dad!" Laura spat back at him. "We aren't exactly teenagers!"

"Ok, we can talk about this later." Peter threw their clothes to them. "I hate to drag you away from all this, but we have a serious situation at hand! Micah and Damon snuck off a few hours ago and took Tank's jeep."

"_What?_" Laura stood up angrily pulling on her clothes. "Where did they go?"

"We think they went to Vegas." George replied. "Brandon said Damon was talking about being bored the other day and Monica confirmed he has been a bad influence on Micah in the past."

"Dammit!" Laura shouted jerking a sweatshirt on. "That little bastard swore to me he would stay out of trouble! I should have known the little shit was lying through his teeth." She looked down at Gabriel. "I guess the honeymoon's over." She stomped into the cottage followed by Peter.

"Don't be too hard on him, Laura." Peter called after her. "He really has been trying."

Laura whipped her head around as they gathered their belongings. "Peter, don't feed me that line of bullshit! This little stunt of theirs may have compromised our location! Now that everyone has escaped captivity, you know damn well they will be searching even harder for us!"

Gabriel walked up placing his hands on the back of her shoulders. "I know you are going to be pissed at me for saying this, my love, but if our location has been compromised, you have only yourself to blame."

She slowly turned her head toward him wrinkling her nose incredulously. "_Whose side are you on?_"

"Gabriel, you always did have balls like a brass monkey." George snickered.

"Lets go!" Peter gathered them all together teleporting them back to the compound.

As they materialized in the rec room, everyone was gathered in front of the TV, Niki, Addie and Monica were staring at the TV frantically sobbing as Angela and Brandon comforted them. Laura walked closer to the TV and nearly lost her senses as she saw Micah and Damon being led into a large van with the presidential seal on the side door.

As they watched in horror, the news reporter spoke. "Once again, two young men have been brought into custody who are suspected members of the rebel forces led by Laura Grace Ryan, also known as The Marauder. The young men were caught using false ID's while using the ability of Las Vegas resident's Micah Sanders to manipulate machinery…"

"Oh God!" Niki screamed tearfully. "Micah! What are they going to do to him?" Peter put his arms around her pulling her in tight as she sobbed against him.

"I told them to stay put!" Brandon shouted. "What in the hell were they thinking?"

"This is all your fault!" Niki screamed at Addie and Monica. "Micah would have never done this on his own! That little bastard is a bad influence on my son!"

Laura turned off the TV and faced the group. "Ok guys, we can save the anger and finger pointing for later, but right now we have to make a plan to get them out of Catherwood's clutches."

"She's right." Peter stood next to her in agreement and looked at Gabriel. "Any idea where they would have taken them?"

Gabriel placed his hands on his hips exhaling pensively. "I couldn't tell you Peter. They have hundreds of facilities and although I managed to confiscate a list when Claude and I escaped, it would take us days to search every one of them."

George shook his head despondently. "They are going to use those boys as bait against us. This is the worse thing that could have possibly happened."

"Actually…" Kevin who had been sitting quietly in the corner chimed in. "…this is probably the best thing that could have happened."

Laura jerked her head around staring at him with keen interest. "How do you figure?"

He looked up smiling calculatingly. "Because Catherwood doesn't know it yet…but he just shot himself in the foot." He stood up and walked over to Niki grinning smugly. "I can guarantee you that tomorrow night at this time, not only will we have Micah and Damon home with us…" He turned and looked at Laura. "…but Catherwood's reign of terror will be over."

At first Laura stared at him perplexedly; but then a slow smile began to emerge across her face, growing bigger as the realization Kevin's words became clear to her.

"_Fuck…me…sideways_!" She whispered in astonishment.

**END OF PART 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 20 – Venganza Por El Fuego

_December 11__th__, 2012  
Mojave Desert, California_

In the darkness she lay in his arms; his grasp protective and steadfast holding her tightly as they slept. In unison their dreams carried them high above the pain which had until three days ago torn them apart. In the moment, Laura felt safe.

But then it changed. She was jolted awake by a blue light. Her eyes fluttered open as she placed her hand above her eyes while jerking back her head squinting to shield her eyes from its brightness. She looked to Gabriel's face, but he was sound asleep. Slowly pulling herself from his embrace, she quickly pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajamas then stepped into her boots, intriguingly; yet cautiously following its path. Its light appeared to guide her. Soon she felt no fear; its luminosity brought her a sense of comfort.

Then it stopped. The light which only a moment ago was her symbol of guidance had vanished. She found herself in the desert several yards from the house. The coldness of the night air engulfed her. She folded her arms across her chest, quickly rubbing her arms to warm herself.

She sensed she was not alone.

"Is anyone out here?" She called out spinning around looking for a sign of life. "Hello?" She shouted again. But all that answered her was her own echo off the mountains.

And then a familiar voice came from behind her. "Nobody can hear you, Renshi."

Laura whirled around where she found herself face to face with Taku Yamagatti. She walked to him slowly, reacting from the shock of seeing him. "Why are you here?" She asked bleakly with a hoarse whisper.

He stood staring at her flatly, his eyes grave. "Because you have come to a moment in your destiny where you must use your training. You will be tested Renshi. And you must choose wisely."

Laura sat against a rock. Her uncertainty mirrored through her eyes. "Do you mean the battle we have planned for tomorrow? Is something going to happen to me?"

Yamagatti walked closer to her. He sat on the edge of a rock across from her; his eyes foreboding as he spoke. "As always, I cannot divulge to you what I know. You must find your own path. But there is a moment coming where your strength of character will be tested. You must not fail."

"How will I know when the moment is here?" She whispered anxiously.

"You will know." He told her austerely as he leaned forward, his eyes bearing into her. "Do not trust your eyes, Renshi. When the moment is upon you, you must trust your senses."

Laura closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "What if my senses fail me?" She opened her eyes to look at him.

He was gone.

"Dammit Yamagatti!" She shouted. "You can't just bring me out to the middle of the desert, babble a bunch of gibberish and then disappear! This Yoda complex of yours is getting really old!"

"_I heard that!_" She could hear his voice echoing in her ears as his presence faded.

Laura angrily trudged backed to the house kicking dirt and rocks as she muttered under her breath. "_Your character will be tested…trust your instincts!_" She mimicked his words as she walked. "What am I thinking bringing my ass out her in the fucking cold to talk to a goddamned ghost! Normal people do not do this! I am fucking insane!" She groused walking back to bed.

She removed her sweatshirt throwing it on the floor, then carefully climbed into bed as not to wake Gabriel. She snuggled back under the warm covers against him.

"Sleepwalking?" Though he spoke softly, she jumped startled. He smiled pulling her in close to him as he felt her body shiver against him. "Baby, you are ice cold!" He wrapped the comforter tighter around her.

Laura smiled scooting against him, taking his face in her hands. "But think about how much fun we're about to have warming up." She leaned in kissing him softly.

"Not so fast, Lolita." Gabriel pulled away glaring at her skeptically. "Not until you tell me what you were doing outside. It's below freezing out there! Your hands are like ice."

Laura sighed hesitantly. "Ok, fine. I had a visit from Mr. Yamagatti."

"Oh?" He cocked his head. "Did he say he would send three other ghosts to visit you at the stroke of midnight?"

"_Gabriel_." Laura glowered at him narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry." He laughed softly then becoming serious. "What did he have to tell you this time?"

She bit her lip uncertainly taking a deep breath. "He told me I am going to be tested and when that happens I have to trust my instincts and not my sight…that and I cannot fail."

Gabriel shifted his eyes around frowning curiously. "Isn't that what you have trained for all of your life?"

"Yeah." She replied thoughtfully. "But they way he said it, it stands to reason that this will be something that will result in serious consequences if I chose incorrectly."

He sat up on the edge of the bed turning on the light. "Ok, now I'm worried. The last time we were given that type of message, we spent two years apart. I'm not about to lose any part of you again."

She scooted next to him wrapping her arms around him. "I'm not going anywhere but right here with you and Seth." She whispered kissing him softly. "We have a life we promised each other and when this is over and we are going to have that life with more babies and that house at the beach we've always talked about."

"I'm holding you to that you know." He brushed her hair away from her face.

"Well, you better be willing to make an honest woman out of me." She smiled slowly up at him. "Because you're making me behave like a very bad girl." She straddled across his lap kissing him hungrily.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned impishly between kisses as he began to peel her top off. "How bad are we talking about?"

Laura lifted her head biting her lower lip mischievously. "How bad would you like me to be?" She mischievously raised an eyebrow.

"Give me your baddest, baby." He murmured in her ear then rolled her over kissing her passionately.

* * *

White House, Oval Office - Washington DC  
December 11th, 2011

As Catherwood sat drinking his morning coffee, the back door to his office swung open. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Seneca with the two young boys in tow. Smiling, he sat down his cup and stood up.

"Good morning." He grinned with his hands on his hips. "I see The Marauder has seen to it that she surrounds herself with strong, capable young men." He sat on the edge of his desk. "You boys do realize you are world of trouble, don't you?"

"Fuck off!" Micah spat at him.

Catherwood shook his head laughing. "Well aren't you a lively lad. You must be the son of Niki Sanders. I must say you have her spirit."

"Don't you even say my mom's name!" He sneered. "You are not even fit to talk about her!"

"Look, when are you going to let us go?" Damon butted in impatiently.

Catherwood shrugged regretfully. "I'm afraid it just isn't that simple, Mr. Dawson. You see, you and your cousin are my only access to the rebel army. So I am sure you can understand I cannot let you go without a little something in return."

"Like what?" Micah sneered caustically.

"Laura Ryan of course." He replied simply as he sat on the edge of his desk. "She has been a thorn in my side for far too long now. All you have to do is tell me where I can find her, and you will be set free."

"Just like that?" Damon asked skeptically. "We tell you where she is and you will let us go?"

"Of course." He replied confirmatively.

"Don't believe him, Damon!" Micah whispered angrily. "He's a goddamn liar!"

"Try me." Catherwood smiled then leaned forward with a beguiling gleam in his eye. "But you understand, there is a reward for information leading to her capture; two million dollars! You boys are both of college age. That ought to buy you an exceptional education…and perhaps even some phenomenal frat parties."

Damon hesitated, then looked Catherwood in the eye. "Why should we trust you?"

"Don't listen to him!" Micah shouted angrily trying to break away from the guard. "Damon, he's messing with you, man!"

Catherwood laughed cheerfully. "If you tell me where she is, I will not only give you the reward and your freedom, but will also personally pay for your education and throw in a shiny new sports car for each of you."

"Go to hell!" Micah shouted as Damon stood looking conflicted.

Catherwood sighed and shrugged shaking his head. "Ok. I suppose The Marauder is fortunate to have such loyal soldiers in her employ." He looked at Seneca. "Secretary Jones, take them back to their cells." As Seneca walked past them Catherwood placed his hand on his shoulder whispering to him. "Take the Sanders boy to his cell. Let's take the Dawson boy to the chamber. I have a feeling after a little…convincing he will tell us what we want to know."

Seneca grinned then nodded to the guards who grabbed the boys by the arms at gunpoint walking them out of the room.

When he left Catherwood sat down at his desk then pulled out a photo of Laura. "Well Laura Ryan; you have been a formidable opponent. But I cannot allow you to defeat me." He ran his fingers across her face. "No. A beautiful woman such as you has a special place; right at my side…" He pulled the photo close to him whispering to it ominously. "…_as my bride_."

_

* * *

_

December 12, 2012

_Mojave Desert, California_

"Are you sure Kevin's plan is going to work?" Peter asked Laura as they sat together in the kitchen that morning before the others woke up.

"It has to." She replied staring at her coffee mug. "Though I have half a mind to leave them there for being so stupid!"

"Get in line." He sighed. "It is so much easier to blame Damon for coning Micah to go along with this, but Micah knows better and should have been smart enough to talk him out of it. When we get them back I am going to kick his ass; right after I hug him."

Laura half smiled reaching across the table touching his hand. "We'll get them out of there."

They both jumped as Hiro teleported into the kitchen.

"Shit!" Laura made the sign on the cross on her chest. "One of you guys is going to give me a fucking heart attack someday!" She glowered at Hiro. "Do you think you could call first next time?"

"But there is no fun in that." He smiled mischievously. "Kevin, Mohinder, Tank and Elko are in Washington DC."

"Did Kevin even get any sleep last night?" Peter furrowed his brow.

Laura shook her head. "It took him half the night to get somebody on the phone from Amnesty International that would believe him and then he spent the rest of the night trying to track down somebody from the ACLU that wasn't afraid to talk to him."

"I don't blame them for being afraid." Hiro replied. "After we sent Kevin that file, one of his co-workers gets blown to pieces when his car blows up must have really scared them all."

Gabriel came walking in carrying Seth who was sleeping against his shoulder. Laura set down her coffee cup smiling. "There's my men." She stood up kissing Gabriel softly then tousling Seth's hair. "Nightmare?"

"He was in our room crying when I woke up." Gabriel frowned looking down at him. "I thought it was a nightmare, but he kept crying and pointing to where his bed was."

Laura closed her eyes covering her face with her hands. "I was so happy the kids were going to have their own space that I didn't even think about how it would make him feel. He has been sleeping with me since…" She looked at Gabriel then down at her feet.

"Since I left." Gabriel pressed his lips together nodding.

"Yeah." She nodded softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "It's going to come up from time to time. But your right, we both should have been more sensitive how he was going to feel to have me back in both of your lives and then we take off and when we get back we put him in another room."

"He understands." Hiro said solemnly as everyone turned to look at him. "That is not what has him frightened."

Laura walked toward him. "What do you mean?"

"He is afraid of something else." He replied almost in a trance like state then turned to face them looking at Laura. "He can sense you are in danger. This mission is going to bring danger for you."

Laura and Gabriel looked at each other then back at Hiro. "He told you this?" Laura stared at him anxiously.

Hiro nodded walking to Laura. "He can communicate telepathically, much as he does with you. He tell me this."

"Well, he does have that gift." She replied quietly. "But why would he tell you and not me?"

"He doesn't feel like you believe him." Hiro replied. "He feels you have been so involved in this mission that you will not listen."

Laura sadly kneeled down looking at Seth who was still sleeping on Gabriel's shoulder. "Oh God." She whispered looking at Gabriel. "He's so right. I have been so focused on being angry with you and with all this angst I haven't put him first like I always have." Tears began to run down her face. "And now he feels like I'm not there for him when he needs me to listen." She flopped down in a chair with a vexed exhale. "How can I help save the world from Catherwood when I can't even help my own son?"

Peter placed his hand on her back rubbing it gently. "Don't beat yourself up, Laura. Your are an amazing mom to him."

"He's right baby." Gabriel whispered. "You have been going through hell for the last two years because of what I put you through and through it all you have put him first. No matter how much you were hurting, you were there for him. He knows how much you love him."

She looked up at Hiro. "What danger does he say I am in?"

Hiro shook his head. "He does not know. He only knows that if you go on this mission today, you will not come home tonight."

Gabriel shrugged. "Ok, it's settled then. We will all go and Laura stays here."

Laura's eyes shot open angrily. "Like hell! Gabriel, you know damn well when Catherwood wants to get to me, he always finds a way. You know this!"

"What's with all the shouting?" George walked in with Angela and Addie. "I could hear you people all the way across the desert!"

"Long story." Laura took a sip of her coffee glaring over her cup at Gabriel. "But it doesn't matter! I am going!"

"No!" He retorted. "You are not!"

"Yes!" She sneered angrily at him standing toe to toe. "I am!"

Gabriel blared his eyes snarling angrily. He looked to Peter and George for help. "If I keep going, I'm never getting laid again, am I?"

They both nodded their heads.

He looked back at Laura. "Ok, fine! But I am not letting you out of my sight for a second!"

"Deal!" She smiled up at him smugly as Gabriel shook his head in defeat.

Brandon and Monica walked in the room from one direction and Nathan came in the other door. "So can somebody explain to me how this is going to go down?" Nathan asked them.

Laura set down her cup. "Well, Kevin is in DC at this moment organizing a protest rally. Amnesty International and the ACLU are going to be in attendance along with several thousand protesters."

Monica shook her head. "Ok, but I don't understand. How is this going to help Micah and Damon?"

Peter smiled putting an arm around her. "Because Micah is a minor. He was held in custody over night without a parent present, or even consulted, and both boys have been held without counsel. They have more constitutional violations than Zeus has fleas."

"My dog _does not_ have fleas!" Laura quipped back at him

Peter cocked his head. "You know what I mean."

"In other words, Catherwood shot himself in the balls." Nathan grinned.

"Are we ready?" Laura asked everyone as they all replied affirmatively. "Does everybody know what to do?"

"What if we get caught?" Monica asked apprehensively.

"We're a team of super powered mutants and we kick ass!" George grinned fiercely. "Nobody is going to fuck with us today!"

"Dad!" Laura glowered pointing at Seth who was still sleeping against Gabriel.

"Why don't you let me have that baby?" Addie reached out to Gabriel to take Seth.

"No." Laura smiled whispering softly as she reached for him. "I'll take him back to bed." She held onto him tightly stroking his hair. "We need a little mommy and me time." She gently carried him out of the room as Gabriel watched them lovingly.

Laura quietly laid Seth down in his bed lying beside him as she watched him sleep. "I know I haven't been with you too much lately." She whispered gently. "I know this has all been very confusing for you and I am so sorry that I haven't been here for you the way I should have been. You are scared." She began to cry softly. "You mean everything in this world to me. You have saved my life more times than you will ever know and I love you so much." She carefully stood up then reached down pulling his blankets over him then placed his Pooh Bear in his hands. "Mommy has to go away for just a little while. But I promise you baby, when I come home, I am going to do nothing but hold and love you. I'll see you later, buddy." She slowly bent down placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, then quietly tip toed from the room.

She walked back into the kitchen where everyone was suiting up in their body armor. She leaned against the kitchen doorframe folding her arms in front of her smiling. "Let's go get our boys back and take back our country!"

George stepped forward dressed in combat gear. "I'm ready." He announced.

Laura shook her head vehemently. "You're not going!"

"What are you talking about?" George protested chuckling with pleasure. "Of course I am!"

"And so am I." Angela stepped forward.

"No!" Peter stood next to Laura. "Out of the question!"

"Oh for Christ's sake!" George bellowed. "We aren't children! We may not be young and full of fire like you kids are, but we know how to fight!"

"Dad, do you know how many people are going to be there?" Laura implored her father. "Catherwood has a whole army of specials working for him in the secret service! You don't have any abilities." She turned to Angela. "And what about you? No offense Angela, you are an amazing presence, but how are you prepared to fight?"

"Because I will be damned if I am going to allow that bastard to control my family another day!" She replied with conviction in her voice. "I have allowed him to manipulate me and destroy everything I have loved for far too long! It is time to stand up to him once and for all!"

Laura hesitated looking at them both.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Laura, I think we should let them come with us."

She whipped her head around staring oddly at him. "Gabriel…their…"

"Old?" George scoffed at her. "Feeble?"

Laura turned to her father. "Don't put words in my mouth, old man!" She walked toward George. "Dad, you know I love you…but you have been out of the field for years. You have been held captive for two years." She placed her hands on his arms. "You're soft."

George narrowed his eyes. "I am _not_ soft! I may be a lot of things, but _soft_ is not among my attributes."

Laura let go of her father sighing heavily. "Ok, fine!" She pointed her finger at them both. "But no heroics! Either of you! You understand?"

"Ok, we got that settled." Peter held his hands out exasperated. "There's only one thing left to do." He turned to Addie. "Are you staying here with the kids?"

"Well somebody's got to look after those babies." She chuckled. "Don't worry about us. You go bring my boys home. These babies and I will be fine." She turned to Niki. "You use everything you've got. And don't stop until our boys are home."

Niki laughed spitefully. "I said I would never go back to Washington DC again, but I am prepared to bring down the walls of the Capitol if I have to."

"That's my girl." Peter grinned kissing her. They turned to Laura. "Are we ready?"

"Everybody grab a teleporter." George laughed joined in by the others as everyone gathered around Hiro and Peter. With a quick blink of the eye, they were gone.

Addie sat down in the nursery rocking chair looking at the spot they had stood only a moment ago. "I think it is time for me to once again pay a visit to my old friend Phinneus." She smiled to herself.

With a quick check of the children all in their beds still sleeping, she returned to her chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Washington DC  
December 11th, 2012

"Are you sure this is where your friend said he would meet us?" Mohinder nervously looked at his watch again.

"He said between the reflecting pool and the Vietnam memorial at nine a.m." Kevin pulled out a cell phone.

Tank snatched the phone out of his hand. "Are you crazy! They can trace that shit!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh common Tank! You're being paranoid! I doubt they even know we're here."

"You wanna bet?" Elko retorted. "There is a reward on Laura's head for two million dollars! You don't think they don't have their people on the lookout for all of us?"

"Kevin!" They all turned to a voice coming up behind them. A conservatively dressed young man was walking quickly across the lawn toward them. Kevin grinned as he met him half way shaking his hand then embracing each other.

"Trey, it's great to see you again!" Kevin greeted his friend. "How long has it been?"

"I think the Kappa Pi reunion was the last time I saw you." He smiled. "Are you still with that senator's aid?"

Kevin shook his head incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I ditched that crazy bitch years ago. It took silver bullets, ten cloves of garlic and a restraining order." He leaned in whispering. "I think I sent her over the edge when I started dating her sister."

Trey shook his head laughing. "You haven't changed a bit; you're still an asshole." They both broke out laughing. "So are you going to fill me in on the details?"

"In time." Kevin took his arm steering him toward the others. "First, I want you to meet some friends of mine. Trey Agularia, this is Mohinder Suresh, Hank "The Tank" Rogers, and this is Elko."

Trey leaned in shaking all their hands. "It's a pleasure." He turned to Kevin. "Well, the President is going to be in deep shit about holding a minor without a parent present. We will protest, but I'm not clear on how you feel this could get him out of office. It takes an act of congress or God…"

Kevin interrupted him placing a hand on his shoulder grinning complacently. "Oh, we won't be needing Congress for this. However, we do have God's help."

Trey's mouth dropped open. "What the fuck…"

Mohinder began to laugh. "We'll explain on the way over to the White House."

"I have a feeling I'm going to need a drink when this day is over." Trey bristled.

"We'll buy." Tank laughed joined by the others as they walked in the direction of the gathering protesters.

* * *

As Catherwood strolled through the catacombs, he stopped walking as screams of anguish came from the door in front of him. He smiled to himself then opened the door.

Inside Damon Dawson laid on a metal table, his body covered in burns by a blow torch, clearly angry and in pain. "This can all go away right now you know." Catherwood stood over him taking the blow torch out of the aide's hands. "I can heal you. No more pain; and you can be a rich man. You can afford to go to college…you could afford to buy a big house for your grandma and your sister. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know." He leaned down firing up the blow torch as Damon whimpered in anticipation of the burning flesh.

"Go to hell, you freak!" He hissed through the pain.

Catherwood shrugged apologetically. "Is there something about this pain that is enjoyable to you?" He lightly rubbed the flame along Damon's arm lightly singing his arm. He silently winced, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Just tell me what I want to know, Damon."

"Fuck you asshole!" He spat venomously.

"Temper, temper." Catherwood chided him. "Perhaps our methods are not working as well as we had hoped." He turned up the flame.

And then before he could react, Damon let out a scream. Catherwood was aghast as the air around them withered. He felt himself grow faint and the technicians fell to the ground dead.

Damon wrestled around as the restraints broke free. Lifting his hands to his face, he stared the dead bodies lying on the floor in shock. He turned to Catherwood who sat recoiling with his back against the metal table. Damon stood in front of him, looking down with an angry sneer across his face. One more time he lifted his hands in the air and flung them forward causing the air to wither again.

"And now Mr. President…it is your time to die." But before he could raise his hands a gunshot rang out. Damon fell to the floor revealing Seneca standing behind him holding a gun.

Catherwood looked up visibly shaken as Seneca reached out to help him up. He immediately headed for Damon, but was stopped by Seneca grabbing his arm. "Leave him here. We have bigger problems."

"Such as?" Catherwood asked irritably.

He took his PDA out of his pocket showing him CNN. "A protest. Micah Sanders is under the age of eighteen and was held here all night without a parent present."

Catherwood brushed himself off. "Well, that's easy to remedy. His mother was not available and no relatives came forward. I know the law."

"I'm afraid the ACLU and Amnesty International doesn't see it that way." He took him to the window pointing to the massive group of protestors on the lawn across the street.

Catherwood sighed heavily. "I suppose I must address the nation. Make the arrangements to go live at six pm this evening."

"Yes sir Mr. President." Seneca grinned as they stepped into the elevator leaving Damon's dead body there on the cold cement floor.

* * *

A light snow began to fall over the Nation's Capitol, but that did not hamper the zeal of the media and thousands of protestors who converged early in the day and remained until the moment the President would address the nation.

But unbeknownst to them, they were about to witness the moment that would change the world they knew. After today they would look at their friends, acquaintances and even family much more closely.

The fanfare of Hail to the Chief played over a scratchy speaker as President John Hart took the podium outside the White House to the chants of angry protestors. Through it all he smiled. What they saw was a man late in his years veiling the persona of Phinneus Catherwood.

The dissident chants died down as he began to speak.

"_Good evening. _

_As I stand before you tonight, I am looking at the faces of thousands of dissenting staring back at me. Though I do not condone your feelings of hatred, I do not condemn you either. _

_Last night two young men were taken into custody; one of them under the age of eighteen. According to the constitution, this is against the laws of this land. However, the circumstances surrounding the arrest of these boys is extraordinary. Micah Sanders is confirmed to have special abilities. He is able to manipulate machinery. This makes him a potentially dangerous threat to this country's security. Along with his cousin Damon Dawson he was caught using his ability to control slot machines to pay off in Las Vegas. _

_Perhaps it was an innocent boyish prank. But we have seen what these people are capable of. On the night I was elected to office, I myself witnessed the murder of my own wife at the hands of Laura Grace Ryan. She, along with the people among her are multi-powered terrorists who aim for nothing more than to take over this country. _

_Regrettably, these boys are under her tutelage. They have been raised from children among terrorists. While the United States has it's laws regarding minors; however because of Micah Sanders involvement with terrorist activity, we are keeping him, along with Damon Dawson in our custody."_

The protestors began to jeer and shout obscenities as Catherwood inwardly smiled to himself.

"Mr. President…" A young male reporter in the front row stood up. "Laura Grace Ryan and her people have avoided capture for several years. Why is she so elusive?"

Catherwood took a deep breath. "Because her friend and former lover Dr. Mohinder Suresh; a genetics professor from India has created a supplement to conceal the genetic marker in specials making them virtually untraceable. They have given this supplement to the escapees of our facilities so they are able to avoid recapture."

A woman reporter stood up. "Mr. President. Is it true that your press secretary, Gabriel Gray is the former husband of Laura Grace Ryan?"

"That is a fact." He nodded. "At one time he was married to Ms. Ryan. But when she became insane with power and started her own army, Mr. Gray left her. He was there the night my wife was killed. We were there to console each other. However Marauder's army recently captured my press secretary. They have reprogrammed him into becoming one of her soldiers again."

Another man stepped forward. "Mr. President. Since the night your wife was murdered, you have maintained the killer was Laura Grace Ryan. Yet, there are no documents or public records that substantiate your claims. Why is that sir?"

He squinted his eyes. "Sir, I'm afraid I do not recognize you as being a member of the press. Can you state your name please?"

"Of course sir." He nodded. "My name is Trey Agularia; I am with the ACLU."

"Mr. Agularia, you are not a member of the free media." Catherwood argued. "This Q&A session is only for members of the press."

"As far as we here are all concerned, this is an organized protest." Trey held out his hands imploringly. "The media was initially invited by the organizers prior to you holding a press conference. Do you have something to hide Mr. President?"

Catherwood swallowed hard seething inside, but forced a smile. "I have nothing to hide from the American people. Ok Mr. Agularia; I will be happy to answer your question. The circumstances surrounding my wife's murder are classified and are being kept sealed for fifty years. This is normal protocol as was the case after the Kennedy assassination."

"You are correct." He retorted. "However, the shooting details were public record. I just find it very odd that there has been no police report; only your word."

"Mr. Agularia, you are out of order!" Catherwood shouted.

"Do you have something to hide, Mr. President?" He shrugged expectantly.

"Security! Remove this man."

He turned to the crowd behind him. "It is clear that the President is hiding something! Do not believe this man..." But before he could finish speaking, he was hit with a stun gun. Two secret security officers quickly whisked him away.

"Ok, this conference is over." Seneca Jones disguised as Gabriel spoke curtly into the microphone. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming."

As Catherwood walked away, he smiled and waved to the crowd, but he was greeted in return with angry boo's and outraged jeers.

"Mr. President." An Asian woman shouted above the crowd making him stop in his tracks. She stepped forward as she talked. "According to you, people who possess special abilities are dangerous criminals and should be locked up. Where are your demographics to support this information?"

"Ma'am, the press conference is over." Seneca shouted.

"No." Catherwood held up his hand looking at the reporter. "I will answer the lady's question. I think the murder of my wife speaks for itself."

"Right." She placed her hands on her hips laughing almost patronizingly. "And that would be the same wife that you have zero proof was murdered Laura Ryan. Is this correct?"

Seneca took the microphone from the president. "Ma'am…the President has already addressed this issue."

"Addressed, but not answered." She shouted hardheartedly. "Is there something you are hiding, President Hart…if you are indeed President John Hart."

"You are out of order!" Catherwood shouted.

"And you are a liar!" She retorted. "You tell all these people why citizens…Americans who have abilities are being locked behind walls, experimented on and exterminated."

The crowd gasped.

"That is not true!" He replied. "The detainees are being kept in comfortable living quarters and given the best of care!"

"So what do you call vivisections!" The woman screamed. "Massage treatment? What about crowding two hundred people into a chamber and forcing them to inhale lethal gas fumes? Aromatherapy?"

"Young woman, I demand you identify yourself!" Catherwood shouted.

A glow formed around her. "I will if you will…_Catherwood_." She hissed at him.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He screamed.

The air around her shifted and she morphed. The crowd reacted with screams of horror.

"MY NAME IS LAURA GRACE RYAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Laura shouted as the air seemed to swirl around her. She took two steps forward drawing her sword with a sneering whisper. "Welcome to judgment day…Phinneus Catherwood!"

**END OF PART 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 21 – Clash for Dominance

_The White House, Washington DC  
__December 11__th__, 2012_

Two years had passed since John Hart was elected President of the United States. On this night took place the murder of Margret Hart by the hand of a woman known to them as The Marauder. She remained elusive; always two steps ahead of the authorities. The media had touted her as a radical killer with an army of rebels who would kill anyone who stood in their way.

But there she stood against the man who had declared war on her; on people like her. With her green eyes focused intrepidly forward, Laura Grace Ryan was hardly the picture of evil. In fact dressed combat gear standing alone with her sword at her side toe to toe against her enemy, an air of valor surrounded her.

The stand-off was broken as President Hart shouted above the crowd to his secret service. "It's the Marauder! Arrest her immediately!"

Laura turned to the reporters in the press box behind her. "You are going to want to get out of here." She warned them. "This is about to get really ugly and violent." They quickly grabbed their equipment retreating back several yards hurriedly setting up as to not miss a moment of the standoff.

A reporter turned to his crew. "Keep it rolling! I want that camera focused on the Marauder at all times! This is going to be _hot_!"

Once the reporters were safely away, she raised her arms emanating a shockwave as the converging troops recoiled backwards.

Behind her a man opened fire with a machine gun. The crowd gasped as she went into a blocking stance; the bullets bouncing right off of her.

She turned to face the President. "I didn't come to harm anyone. I am only here to retrieve the two boys you brought into custody last night. They are part of our family and we want them to come home."

Catherwood circled around her as he spoke. "Those boys are terrorists. They will remain in our custody until further review of their case is completed." He leaned in closer to Laura unheard by onlookers. "Give yourself up, _chosen one_. You have nowhere to run!"

"That's a load of shit and you know it Catherwood!" She sneered under her breath. "You are holding them hostage hoping to trade them for me. One way or another we are taking our boys home tonight."

"And so it begins!" Catherwood retorted. "Why don't we see how you stack up against my military."

"And why don't we see how _you_ stack up against _mine_." She wielded her sword as a number of people suddenly appeared behind her.

"Surprise!" Gabriel grinned spitefully.

Brandon circled around him threateningly. "Hello…_Dad_!" His voice was dripping in disdain.

"Let my son go!" Niki sneered venomously. "Or you will be dealing with me!" The crowd screamed in shock as she picked up a metal chair mangling it with her bare hands.

"Your reign of terror is over Catherwood!" George shouted. "Today is the day the American people will learn the truth!"

"The truth about what?" He laughed incredulously holding out his arms innocently. "And why do you keep calling me…_Catherwood_."

Laura gave a spiteful laugh. "Ok, you want to play coy? I can play that game too." Her eyes narrowed to slits as she walked forward. "But there is something I should probably let you in on. Over two years ago, you had your people raid our compound in Japan. My nephew, among others was killed and so was DL Hawkins the father and uncle of the two boys you are at this very moment holding prisoner." She placed her hands on her hips. "That day another person died. Her name was Candice Wilmer and she was my friend. She died a hero. But when she died she gave me a gift; her power of illusion. Though you murdered her in cold blood, her gift lives on in me."

"You are talking gibberish!" He shook his head laughing, although nervously. "Is there a point to all this twaddle?"

"Why yes there is!" Laura smiled smugly walking slowly forward. "Thank you for asking! You see, not only could Candice create illusions; but she could take them away." She folded her arms in front of her tilting her head with a self-satisfied look on her face. "And so can I."

Catherwood stared at her with tense expectation as she closed her eyes. He was powerless as his disguise of President John Hart disappeared and Phinneus Catherwood stood exposed. The audience shrieked in horror.

"What…the…fuck?" A reporter whispered aloud. "That's Phillip Callahan!"

"Holy shit!" Trey whispered to Kevin horrified. "You were right!"

"You owe me a beer and five bucks." Kevin grinned smugly.

Before Laura could continue, she was caught off guard when she was suddenly hit in the chest with a stun gun. She grabbed the nodes trying to pull them out, but was overcome by the pain. She screamed in agony as its volts jerked her body about.

"_LAURA!_" Gabriel ran to her. The secret service tried to stop him, but he held up his hands sending them flying.

Laura fell on the ground screaming in pain. Secret service men surrounded her, but before they could succeed, they all flew backward creating a breeze over her. Just as quickly the nodes shot out of her as Gabriel ran to her side joined by Niki and Peter.

"Baby, are you ok?" He cradled her to him stroking her hair.

Trying to catch her breath Laura nodded. "I'm fine." She nodded as Peter quickly healed her. As she recovered she looked up at Niki and Peter. "Now's your chance. While their focus is on us, go find Micah and Damon." She whispered.

Peter cocked his head. "Are you going to be ok?"

She slowly sat up nodding. "You think those armatures are any match for us?" She winked rubbing her chest where the nodes shot into her. "Now, go so we can finish this and get out of here. Catherwood's Presidency will never see the light of day again."

Niki grabbed her hands. "Are you sure you don't need us?"

"We'll be fine." She reached up touching Gabriel's face. "I've got all the help I need right here."

Peter bent down kissing her forehead. "You be careful."

"You too." She squeezed his hand as they quietly snuck behind the commotion.

Gabriel looked down at her apprehensively. "What now?"

"I have no idea." She smiled fiercely as he helped her stand. "I'm making this up as I go along."

Gabriel smiled down at her. "You make me hot when you get all G.I. Barbie."

A stunned silence came over the crowd as Laura slowly stood at the podium with Gabriel alongside her holding her up. The camera crews surrounded her. She stared caustically at Catherwood, who had again taken on his disguise as John Hart. Her eyes filled with conviction, she turned to face the crowd.

"I know you all believe I am a killer; a terrorist. A pariah. You have had no reason to believe otherwise and I do not find fault with you for judging me this way. It is my word against the President of the United States. After all, this man is your leader; your commander in chief. He is voice in the wilderness who will tell you that you are safe and all is well. To you I am the enemy; my people are the enemy." She silently turned to face Catherwood again. "But this man is a charlatan! He has been deceiving you since the day he became elected. And I intend to prove it to you."

A hush came over the crowd as a tall bald black man walked through the crowd toward the podium. Laura smiled as he stood in silence before her; his hands folded in front of him.

The onlookers gasped in horror as Catherwood's disguise again faded.

"What is going on?" He shouted with his voice filled with panic. "Who is this man?"

Laura continued. "This man too is a special. He has the ability to nullify the powers of others." She came out from behind the podium as Gabriel watched nervously. Laura stood in front of the secret security with her arms spread out exposing her chest. "I am standing her in front of you completely vulnerable. At this moment, I do not have my abilities." She folded her arms. "You men can shoot at me now and I would not be able to defend myself. All I have to fight with are my hands. I am a fifth degree blackbelt, but I am no match for your guns."

Gabriel held his breath ready to jump, but to his relief they did not shoot at Laura.

Comforted by the silence, Laura continued. "Two years ago this man ran for President under the name Phillip Callahan! When he didn't win the election he killed President Hart and assumed his identity. His wife was murdered by a woman named Siobhan Catherwood who was his wife! His name is Phinneus Catherwood and he is five-hundred years old! On the night he murdered President Hart, he later was murdered his own wife and I was framed!" She stood again at the podium. "Yes, I have special abilities." She pointed at the people standing behind her. "These people have special abilities. There are thousands living among you that do! They are people you work with, your neighbors; even members of your own family! But take away the abilities at the end of the day they are people, just like you! They keep their abilities hidden in fear of being imprisoned and slain. I once was afraid of what I was. But I am no longer ashamed of the gifts I have been blessed with. My people are not ashamed! Nobody who is special should live in fear of what they are! We should all live in a world where we should embrace our differences without fear of being demoralized and victimized." She turned to Catherwood. "But isn't it ironic that the man who has instilled this fear into all of you is the biggest offender of all. He is killing hundreds of people every day inside what he has erroneously deemed as detention camps." She walked toward him, contemptuously sneering in his face. "But make no mistake about it; this man is to America what Hitler was to Nazi Germany!"

Catherwood inwardly seethed. His eyes began to turn yellow.

* * *

Inside his cell, Micah agitatedly tried to sleep. He worried about Damon knowing the torture they were no doubt subjecting him to. Damon always pretended to be tougher than he really was. He had come so far since the day he was rescued from detention camp. Learning to fight had been an esteem booster, but Micah knew deep down Damon was still the boy he had met in New Orleans who did what he had to do to survive the neighborhood gangs.

As he lay there, he suddenly became aware of what he could only describe as an aura surrounding him.

"_Micah!_" He raised his head with a start hearing a whisper, but he was alone. Trying to drift off to sleep again, he heard the voice this time with more urgency. "_MICAH! Wake up!_"

"Nana?" He looked around for her, but he did not see her. "Where are you?"

"_You must leave now!_" He heard her whisper. "_Damon needs you_."

"But I can't get out of here." Micah quickly sat up suddenly feeling helpless. "They have me locked in here."

"_Micah, the locks are computerized._" He heard her tell him. "_You know what to do._"

"But they are dangerous men out there!" He told her. "I can't fight them."

"_You will have the skills to get you there." _She told him_. "Now hurry before it is too late to save him."_

Micah quickly bolted up from his cot and ran for the door. Placing his hands over the lock, he closed his eyes. He smiled as the locks disengaged and the door sprang open. Looking out into the hall, he quickly ran from his cell.

Slowly and carefully, he headed through the corridors. "One of the juvenile delinquents escaped!" He heard a guard shout. "Find him and kill him!"

Micah panicked briefly, then quickly ran to a nearby alarm box. He grabbed both sides, then grinned self-satisfactorily as an exit alarm sounded on the other side of the catacomb. As he had hoped, the guards ran toward the alarm. Micah took off in the opposite direction.

As he reached the end of a hallway, he could hear music playing. He slowly walked toward it. It stopped as he passed a door. He stopped then took a few steps backward. The music began to play again. He smiled to himself. "Thank you Nana."

"Damon!" He whispered aloud as he opened the door. But his cousin did not answer. To his horror he saw him lying on the floor in a pool of blood, clearly dead. "DAMON!" He screamed running to him. Tearfully he pulled him up sobbing as his lifeless body gravitated to the ground. "This is all my fault! I never should have agreed to go to Vegas with you! I knew better! I should have talked you out of it! Why in the hell didn't we listen to Brandon!"

"Like that would have done any good." Micah stopped sobbing and opened his eyes. Damon was laying his head across his lap grinning up at him.

"What the fuck?" Micah's brow furrowed in astonishment. "You were dead man! I saw you!"

"Oh that?" Damon laughed. "It's just a flesh wound. I'm fine. I was just playing possum."

"Get off of me, man!" Micah angrily let Damon's head drop to the ground and quickly jumped to his feet. "But how the hell…"

Damon stood up brushing himself off and placed a hand on Micah's shoulder. "Dude! I used to use that trick to stay alive on the streets. I've been able to do this since I was ten."

"So…you're not immortal or anything…like the English dude Hiro took to the Arctic Ocean?" Micah shrugged.

"I wish!" He laughed. "I'm not really dead. I can just slow down my heartbeat and breathing so I look dead."

"Cool!" Micah grinned nodding his head.

Damon's face grew somber. "But there's something else that happened. When that Catherwood guy was here, he tried to go all Cloverfield on me. I held up my hands to block him, and the air around me started to like vibrate. It was weird!"

"Get your hands up!" A guard shouted from the doorway. "Both of you."

Micah and Damon looked at each other. "Get out of here!" Damon ordered him. "I got this!"

"I'm not leaving here without you!" Micah shouted. "We go together, or we don't go at all!"

"I can knock them out…even kill them if I have to!" Damon protested. "I don't want you here when it happens!"

Micah hesitated rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "You say you can make the air wither?"

Damon nodded bemused. "Yeah? Why?"

Micah's face spread into a slow grin. "Because I just got a kick-ass idea."

_

* * *

_

Smugglers' Notch, Vermont

_December 11__th__, 2012_

From his vacation home, House Speaker Richard Williams watched the events unfold with keen interest. The look in his gentle gray eyes echoed the concerns growing inside of him, but he did not appear astonished by the sudden and shocking state of affairs unfolding before him. He slowly stood up stoking the fire then leaned against the window watching the snow fall outside. He pulled a red sweatshirt over his salt and pepper hair then returned to his easy chair.

At the age of 62, he had been in the political spectrum for the better part of thirty years making the promise to his wife and himself that he would always maintain the integrity his community counted on him to bring to Washington. Unlike a large number of his peers, he resisted the temptation to take advantage of the people. The vow he made to never let down his family and the people of America still stood true.

As a black man born into poverty stricken Alabama he was no stranger to oppression. The world he was raised in was full of distension and hatred where blacks were persecuted and oppressed in the south in 1960's America. Yet through it all, he fought to become; for the sake of his family.

But today people of color were called African-Americans; a term he despised. He was not born in Africa. For he was an American. He stood for a country he was proud of and fought to protect. As a young soldier right out of high school he fought the war in Vietnam and again as a joint chief under President Bush in Operation Desert Storm.

As he listened to the impassioned words of Laura Ryan, his heart sunk as he realized to his horror his worse fears had been confirmed…

Nearly two years had passed when his friend and former colleague John Hart was elected to office. He had known the new President since were both Senate Pages out of college and he was thrilled for his friend's good fortune. But on election night, he knew something was wrong. A change came over him that he could never quite grasp. If he was not looking at the face he had known for nearly thirty years, he would have been willing to argue the man who stood waving at his supporters was not the man he knew. The warm and charismatic man he had come to know was replaced by a cold and calculating man that frightened him as well as other members of the house.

He smiled gently as the camera zoomed in on Laura Ryan's face. The moment reminded him of another time and another hero that stood for the people he lead; Dr. Martin Luther King. Until this moment she was considered a terrorist. But like Dr. King she spoke for those who did not have a voice; the thousands like her who were locked away being persecuted and murdered.

As he continued to watch in sadness and disbelief, his wife Ellen walked in from the kitchen after putting away the dinner dishes. "Are there any new developments?" She sat on the arm of his chair

Richard shook his head slowly. "I was right all along." He whispered in astonishment. "I have known John Hart for almost thirty years and when he took office, I told people that he was not the man I knew. Some believed me; some thought I was crazy. But I was defenseless to prove it."

"And you were right." She smiled kissing his cheek. "So what does this all mean? What is going to happen?"

He leaned forward thoughtfully folding his arms. "Well, there is no precedence for anything of this level; there has never been a President in power who could take on the form of another. But if the constitution is still what it is…" He smiled up at her. "…then I have a feeling in the next few days we will be taking up residence in the White House."

Ellen flopped down in a chair overwhelmed by his words. "This is all so sudden. I certainly did not wake up this morning expecting this to happen." She looked to her husband for direction. "So Mr. President…what is your first order of business."

He removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair staring at the TV. "The first thing I am going to do is close down those detention camps and send those people home to their families. They have suffered far too long." He stared at Laura Ryan on the TV. "And then I am going to give that girl and her people a full pardon along with the Congressional Medal of Honor."

Ellen smiled at her husband. "The people of this country need you. You are a good man and you deserve this moment."

He nodded then closed his eyes sighing heavily as he stroked his chin. "One thing is for damned sure…this country will never suffer oppression of any kind ever again. Not on my watch."

She half smiled resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to watch the horrific events unfolding before them.

* * *

"Phinneus." A voice whispered inside his head.

"_Get away witch_!" He screamed covering his face with his hands.

Brandon wrinkled his nose staring at him oddly. "Who in the hell is he talking to?"

"Who the fuck knows." Gabriel shrugged watching him talking to an unseen presence. "But if he wants to go off the deep end with the entire country watching, I sure as shit am not going to stop him."

The voice inside his head became louder. "_It's time to show the world what you are, Phinneus!_"

He flung his hands forward shaking his fists in the air. "_LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

Angela turned to The Haitian. "I believe this would be a good time for you to stand down."

The Haitian nodded taking several steps backwards. They all felt their abilities returning.

Catherwood continued to recoil in fear as Addie tormented his mind. His screams became louder as her face infused what was left of his sanity. "_You are a beldam Phinneus Catherwood! You are the devil!_ "

"GO AWAY!" He fell to the ground trying to escape her, but his efforts were futile.

"What the hell is going on?" A camera man whispered; the bemusement resonated in his voice as he spoke to the reporter beside him.

"I have no idea." He shook his head dubiously. "But I hope you are getting all of this shit! This is amazing!"

"Are you kidding me?" He grinned tapping the side of his camera. "We have the best seats in the house to history. Let's do this!"

"Did somebody say Pulitzer prize?" The reporter grinned as his crew rigged him up.

Laura turned around to face the team. "Ok, I think this is it. Everybody ready?" They all nodded quickly. She turned to Hiro. "Got your sword?" He held up his Samurai giving a nod. "Ok, everybody hold off. Watch for my signal, and then we fight. Got it?"

"Got it!" Brandon grinned.

Gabriel stepped in beside her. "You're not doing this without me at your side."

"I never go anywhere without my Swiss Army Knife." She smiled pulling his collar in for a kiss.

"_PHINNEUS CATHERWOOD! YOU ARE THE DEVIL! SHOW YOURSELF!" _

From where Catherwood lay on the ground, a low rumbling sound emitted from deep within him. The clothes that covered him began to tear as the metamorphosis took place. Each portion of his body grew. His flesh slowly became red as hair grew over his body.

There was a stunned silence among the crowd as they looked on horrified.

Then suddenly the form on the ground began to move. The onlookers screamed in horror as the large man-beast jumped to his feet. And just like a scene from a cheap horror film, chaos erupted as the crowd began to scatter.

"Are we ready?" George asked Laura.

"Do we have a choice?" She replied pulling out her sword as the squad lined up in front of Catherwood.

* * *

Damon and Micah stood in wait for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally the echo of the guard's footsteps perked their ears up. Micah looked expectantly at Damon. "Are you ready?"

Damon nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I hope we can pull this off."

"Trust me." Micah grinned. "We're good."

The guards came running into Micah's cell with their weapons in position.

"NOW!" Micah shouted placing his hand on the circuit breaker.

Damon flung his fingers forward creating an electrified ripple in the air. The guards fell to the ground.

"YEAH!" Micah shouted elatedly.

But Damon stared in concern. "Are they dead?"

"Nah." Micah touched a guard's neck feeling his slow pulse. "Just knocked out for a while. I sent out a low charge."

Damon smiled. "We make a great team."

"Yeah." Micah grinned back at him. "We do don't we."

Damon slapped his back. "You're alright for a pain in the ass cousin."

Micah stood laughing with his hands on his hips. "Just remember who saved who's ass today." He started for the door. "Now lets get the fuck out of this place!"

"I'm right behind you cus." Damon shouted as he ran out the door after him.

* * *

Peter and Niki quickly ran hand in hand through the catacombs searching for Micah and Damon. As they rounded each corner they backed up against the wall hiding from the guards.

"I don't see why we don't just go invisible?" Peter groaned.

"Because it does no good." She replied in a low voice. "They have sensors and shit all over the place around here. If they sense us, they'll catch us in a second."

"I guess you have a point." He sighed. "Ok, let's keep going."

Niki looked around the corner frowning. As they turned they saw three guards lying on the floor stunned. "From the looks of things around here we may not have to worry about getting caught.

"MOM!" They turned to see Micah and Damon running toward them.

"Oh my God!" Niki whispered falling to her knees. "My baby!"

Micah ran to her as they embraced joyously.

They looked at the guards lying on the floor then at the boys. "Did you do this?"

Damon nodded smiling proudly. "Yes we did!"

Micah put his arm around Damon's shoulders. "Turns out we make quite a team!"

"Impressive." Peter grinned proudly. "I never would have guessed you two were capable of putting your heads together with the outcome being favorable."

Then Niki stood in front of them both, her face wrinkling into a scowl. "What in the hell were you boys thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we all were about you?"

Before the boys could speak, Peter placed his hand on Niki's shoulder. "We can save the ass whooping for when we get home." He told her then looked at the boys. "And we _will_ be talking about this…but right now we need to get back and help take down Catherwood."

"What?" They both replied in unison looking at each other then back at Niki and Peter..

"I'll explain on the way." Peter told them as they ran down the corridor to safety.

* * *

Catherwood continued his path of destruction as the team watched apprehensively from a safe distance. They watched helplessly as he ripped apart pillars causing the walls of the White House to come crashing down.

"Holy shit!" Gabriel whispered horrorstruck. "He is out of control! He's going to tear this whole place down."

"Yeah." Laura nodded clearly frightened. "His strength has grown. All of the sudden I'm not feeling too confident."

Monica stood close to Brandon watching with fearful amazement. "This is like a Godzilla movie."

"So how are we going to do this?" Peter asked Laura.

"I have no idea." Laura sighed heavily. "But there is no time to make plans. Just use whatever means you have available and bring him down. Just remember, he can't die. Not today."

"But we can make this hurt!" Peter walked toward the destruction with determination in his eyes. "Let's go kick his ass!"

"Wait." Laura kneeled down holding out her hands for the others to join her. "Not before we ask our father for guidance."

Everyone turned and joined her on their knees. They all bowed their heads.

Laura began to pray. "Our Father, which art in heaven…"

"Sis?" Brandon interrupted as Laura raised her eyes hopefully. "May I?"

"Yes." Laura's face beamed as she reached out embracing him. "Welcome back Pastor Price."

Monica's eyes teared over as Brandon smiled squeezing her hand. He began to pray.

_Oh, make us worthy,  
God, we pray,  
To do thy service  
Here to-day;  
Endow us with  
The strength we need  
For every  
Sacrificial deed_

_Our Father in heaven,  
hallowed be your name.  
Your Kingdom come,  
your will be done,  
on earth as in heaven  
Give us today our daily bread.  
Forgive us our sins,  
as we forgive those who sin against us.  
Lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For the kingdom, the power and the glory are yours.  
Now and for ever. _

_Amen _

Laura held up her sword displaying the sign of the cross. "As he died to make us holy…"

"Let us live to make men free!" They all cheered as she removed the sword from its sheath hurling it into the ground. Then after embracing each other, they turned to march into battle.

As the others took off, Gabriel grabbed Laura pulling her into his arms. She smiled up at him as he took her face in his hands looking into her eyes. "I may not have a chance to do this again." He whispered kissing her passionately then pulled away stroking her face. "I love you Laura Grace."

She smiled tearfully. "And I love you Gabriel." She touched his face. "Just promise me you won't try to be a hero. I don't need saving; I need you. Seth and I both need you."

"I will never leave your side again." He smiled brushing her hair out of her face. "And after this, we are not going to wait another moment. We are getting married. I never should have left you and our son to fight alone."

Laura shook her head smiling up at him softly. "But you are here now and that's all that matters." She smiled tenderly stroking his hair. "And I can't wait to start our life again; to find that house we always dreamed of and have more babies."

His eyes brimmed over with tears. "And I am going to make that happen for us. No heroics for you either. Just promise me you will stay safe."

"I will if you will." She whispered as they kissed again. They pulled away bending their foreheads together smiling. "Let's rock it."

"Right behind you, pretty lady." He grabbed her hand and they ran off to join the others.

Overhead they could hear bombs dropping from aircraft and military fire as Catherwood took to the streets.

* * *

Richard Williams disembarked a helicopter in front of the Pentagon, his wife at his side. General Frank Kelly stood at attention to escort him inside.

"At ease Frank." Williams chuckled. "You know me."

"As of this moment Chip, you are not my fishing buddy; you are the President of the United States." He replied grimly pointing toward the city. "And unlike your predecessors you don't get a honeymoon. Your work is cut out for you."

Richard placed his hands on his side staring at the destruction in the distance. "My God." He stepped forward shaking his head. "Where is the rebel army?"

"They are right in the thick of it." He replied pointing to the map. "Should we go in and arrest them?"

With a grave expression across his face, he turned to him. "Arrest them? No. Right now they may be the only ones who can save us." He nodded thoughtfully then took his wife's arm heading inside. Before entering he turned to look at Kelly. "Tell your men to back off. They are no match for that creature. Let the rebels have some space to take him out."

"Yes sir." Kelly nodded saluting the new President.

* * *

Bloody and wounded, Catherwood embarked on his course heading toward the Lincoln Memorial. But as he came around the Vietnam Wall, he felt himself levitating, powerless to fight it.

"Give up yet…_Mr. President_?" He looked down where Gabriel held him in telekinetic grasp with his fingers circling around him. "Oh wait!" He slapped his head with his other hand. "I forgot! You're not the President anymore! My bad." He laughed sardonically. Then with the flinging of his wrist, Catherwood was tossed several yards into the reflecting pool where he struggled to find his footing.

As he tried to climb out, he screamed as the water filled with electrical current. Peter stood there with his fingers smoking. "You're not going anywhere but to Primatech where they are going to lock your ass up on level 5 like the fucking lunatic that you are!"

He stood up towering over them all. "Regretfully I have a previous engagement."

"Well you better reschedule." Laura spurned at him. "You're going to be behind a glass wall on display to show the world what happens pariahs with delusions of grandeur."

Catherwood smiled up at Laura. "You are erroneous in your notions, chosen one." He began to laugh as Laura stared at him with her arms folded, undeterred. "You may think you have the upper hand, but did you really think I would enter into this battle without an exit strategy?"

She looked at the military forces surrounding the city. "Exit strategy…_right_." She scoffed. "Well, you may want to rethink your plans, because from the looks of things, the only exit you are going to be making is going to include a straight jacket!" She leaned down whispering to him. "But the facts are that I'm only keeping you safe until I can kill you properly."

"You know; that is what your sweet mother tried to tell me just before I killed her." He gave her a slow, malicious grin as Laura's face fell. "And so did your grandmother…now what was her name again? Oh yes…Marita."

Laura began to rate. "You shut up the fuck up!" She hissed venomously. "You raped then murdered my mother!"

Catherwood held out his hands penitently. "I know you would like to believe that; but the cold bitter truth is that she wanted it."

George lunged for him with fury on his face. "_I'm going to kill him_!" George shouted angrily running toward him.

"George! Stop!" Angela screamed attempting to stop him, but she could only watch helplessly as George ran at him pumping several rounds of bullets into Catherwood.

Catherwood fell over sinking into the murky water; the reflecting pool quickly filling with his blood. They watched the water anxiously waiting for movement.

And suddenly he arose; screaming as he levitated above the reflecting pool. His eyes turned an ominous green as he turned to face George. Before George could react, Catherwood removed the dagger from his belt hurling it at George, impaling him through the stomach. George let out a scream as he grasped the knife in his wound then fell to the ground.

"George!" Angela screamed running to his side. "Oh dear God! Not my George!" She placed his head in her lap. "Hold on my darling." She stroked his hair. Brandon, Monica, Gabriel and Peter ran to him

"DAD!" Laura screamed and tried to run to him, but Catherwood laughed malevolently as he held out his hand causing Laura to writhe. She was powerless to move. "Let me go you son-of-a-bitch! You killed my mother! You will not be taking my father from me."

Catherwood shook his head. "Your father chose his own fate; just like your mother."

Laura jerked about trying to free herself from his grasp. In vexation she screamed holding out her hand to Gabriel. "Gabriel! He's got me. I can't do anything!"

"Let her go or I'll kill you where you stand, you motherfucker!" Gabriel raged running to her, but as he got near her he was suddenly jolted backward as if he had hit a wall.

"Gabriel! Stay back!" She sobbed.

Gabriel stood up walking toward her. "Laura, just let him go. He is too strong. Our time will come to kill him." He held out his hand to her. "Common baby…we can fight this."

She shook her head tearfully. "I can't. He's done something to me! I can't use my abilities. I can't fight him." She sobbed looking at George. "Oh God!" Laura sobbed in anguish. "Dad! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok little girl." He replied weakly. "It's not your fault." He looked up at Catherwood. "I may not have abilities, but don't think I don't know how to kill you, you bastard!" He winced in pain then continued. "Since the moment you killed my wife, you have been my prime directive."

Catherwood gave a scoffing laugh leering down at him. "Then what is stopping you?" He let out a scream which caused George to cry out in anguish.

"DAD!" Laura sobbed. "Please! Somebody help him!"

Gabriel turned to Hiro. "Hiro, teleport George and Angela back to the compound. Jake can heal him."

Hiro hesitated and looked at Laura who was still powerless from Catherwood's spell. "Hiro! Go! You have to hurry."

Hiro nodded then placed his hands on George and Angela's shoulders. Before teleporting, he looked up at Damon who stood next to him. He half-smiled and tossed him his sword. "You are a warrior now. Just like the warrior from which this sword came. Earn this."

And with a blink of the eye he was gone.

Damon stood holding the sword. Brandon placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. "You heard the man. Now make him proud."

Damon looked intently at its magnificent metal feeling helpless. "I'm no warrior." He whispered. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this mess. What am I supposed to do with this?"

Brandon pulled his head toward him bending his head against his. "Become a man." He slapped his shoulder and walked away.

Brandon stood next to Gabriel, both of them looking at Laura fearfully. "We got to get her out of there." He told him coarsely.

Gabriel closed his eyes in frustration then turned to him. "Wow! If only I had thought of _that_." He whispered under his breath. "I'm tapped for ideas. What about you."

Brandon pressed his lips together thoughtfully as he folded his arms. "I have an idea."

Gabriel shrugged. "Are you going to clue me in?"

"I will as soon as I figure out what the hell I'm going to do." He told him as he quickly walked toward Catherwood. He stood before him. "Hello father." He said softly.

Catherwood smiled hearing his son's voice. "My son." He whispered proudly. "Are you going to beg for me to spare your sister's life too?"

"No." Brandon replied. "I will not beg you. But before we use force I am asking you as your son. Let my sister go."

Catherwood gave off a baleful laugh. "You come to me as my son asking me to release your sister after you and your people have exposed me to the nation. Would you care to explain to me why you feel I should do as you ask?"

Brandon folded his arms across his chest. "Because if you don't, you will have to deal with me."

He let off a loud wail breezing Brandon's hair back. "Do you think you frighten me?"

Brandon stood undaunted. "No. You are not frightened by me." Slowly he morphed into a beast. "But let's see how you stack up against this!" His voice changed into something malevolent.

"Holy crap." Monica whispered to herself. "It's true."

Gabriel nodded. "Don't worry. I hear he doesn't clip those toenails in bed." Niki reached across slapping him.

Brandon raised his arms up letting out a growl and jumped causing the earth to shake as he and his father squared off.

"This is going to be cool!" Micah whispered to Damon.

"What are you talking about?" Damon shook his head anxiously. "Brandon could get killed!"

Brandon jumped Catherwood, both of them landing in the pool. He tried to hold Catherwood's head under the water, but he broke through his grasp with incredible force sending Brandon flying into the steps of the memorial.

"Brandon!" Monica screamed running for him.

"Monica! Stay back!" Brandon shouted. As he looked up Catherwood was upon him. He bent back his elbow then brought down his fist at Brandon who quickly rolled out of the way. He let out a loud yowl as his fist slammed into the concrete steps. Standing up again he turned to Brandon. Holding out his arms he let out a loud screech causing a quake as flailed into a tree knocking him out instantly. He slowly morphed into his human self again as Monica ran to his side.

"Brandon!" She sobbed. "Get up! Please get up!" She tried to rouse him as Catherwood came closer.

Laura once again attempted to break free but remained unable to move. "Stay away from him!" In helpless frustration she shrieked as she saw him moving in Brandon's direction. "NO!"

Gabriel ran for him shouting with rage, but Catherwood whirled around emitting a tremor that sent Gabriel tumbling to the ground next to Laura. As he raised his head, their eyes met. "Gabriel, we can't fight him." She whispered hopelessly. "He's gained too much strength. We need to somehow retreat"

He scooted on his elbows toward her, but as he tried reach out to her a powerful vibration jerked him backward. "Baby, he's got you in an invisible cage!"

Laura vexedly closed her eyes nodding quickly. "Yeah…tell me something I don't know; like how to get the hell out of here."

Gabriel held out his hand trying to telekinetically break the hold, but a charge of lightening overpowered him causing him to scream in pain. Once the pain subsided, he came toward her again. "I don't care what it takes! I'm getting you out of there!"

"No." She whispered. "No heroics. You promised me."

"I'm not going to leave you in there!" He shouted. "I'll kill him if I have to!"

"You can't!" She retorted angrily. "There is nothing you can do for me Gabriel! You have to take the others and get out of here!" She looked to where Monica was cradling Brandon sobbing. "You need to get Brandon help. I'll be fine."

Gabriel looked to where Brandon was lying unconscious seeing Catherwood slowly moving toward him. "No!" He shouted running for him. But with a sweep of Catherwood's hand, Gabriel was flung at full force into the base of the Iwo Jima memorial. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"GABRIEL!" Laura screamed with tears streaming down her face. "NO!" She fought helplessly to free herself as Catherwood moved toward Gabriel with malice in his eyes. "_Stay away from him! Gabriel! Get up!_" She turned to Peter. "Peter! Help him!"

Peter attempted to fly at him, but his powers were also paralyzed. "Laura, he has me locked too. I can't do anything!"

"He's going to kill him!" Niki whispered in horror as she stood by watching helplessly.

But as Catherwood went in for the kill he heard a tribal yell coming from behind.

Damon swiped down Hiro's sword cutting off Catherwood's arm at the shoulder.

Catherwood fell to the ground screaming anguish. The spell on Laura was broken as she stood up running to Gabriel. "Niki! Get Brandon over here!" She shouted as Niki ran to Brandon quickly scooping him up than ran to join the others followed by Monica. Laura pulled Gabriel to her sobbing. "Common baby! Stay with me!" She whispered to him as Catherwood continued to rage. The movement in the earth made them turn to find Catherwood coming toward them; his arm slowly growing back. "Hurry Peter!" She shouted with panic. "He's regenerating!"

"I'm trying!" Peter hollered visibly flustered. "He's got my abilities blocked again! Shit!"

Laura continued to cradle Gabriel. "I'm blocked too! Dammit!" She looked down at Gabriel and Brandon, tears spilling out of her eyes. "We have to find a way out of here or he's going to kill us all."

Before anyone could react, Laura screamed as she was quickly swept up by Catherwood.

"_Laura_!" Peter shouted trying to access his powers, but it was no use. All he could do was watch as Catherwood suspended Laura in an invisible chokehold. She squirmed struggling to break free, but she was completely defenseless.

"He's going to kill her!" Monica sobbed helplessly as she looked down at Brandon then at Gabriel. "Oh God! This can't be happening."

As they all clung to each other fearing the worse, Hiro suddenly teleported next to Catherwood catching him off guard as Laura fell to the ground unconscious. Before Catherwood could grab him, Hiro took her quickly teleporting her away back to the compound as Catherwood screamed in rage.

Peter felt his powers return to him. "I got my powers back!" He smiled with relief.

"Lets get out of here before he comes after us again." Niki hurriedly gathered everyone together. Peter closed his eyes teleporting them all to safety.

Catherwood fell to his knees screaming with fury as the buildings crumbled around him. The airstrikes started up again as tanks and military vehicles converged upon him. He stood up sending out a tremor causing several of the vehicles to explode.

He quickly disappeared into a green mist.

* * *

Later that night, Laura sat alone in the darkness of the rec room crying softly to herself. Gabriel quietly came in taking a seat next to her. He pulled her in close to him gently kissing the top of her head. "I woke up and you were gone." He turned her face to him smiling softly at her. "I knew exactly where I would find you."

Laura swallowed hard then wiped her eyes. "I couldn't sleep." She turned herself to look at him touching his face. "I almost lost you today." The tears began to fall again. "When I saw you covered in blood…"

"Shhhhh." He whispered kissing her softly as he pushed her hair away from her face. "But you didn't lose me. Thanks to your Nephew, I'm good as new. Brandon is fine, your Dad is fine." He took her face in his hands. "And so are you."

Laura closed her eyes looking straight ahead. "I was almost dead." She whispered gravely then looked up at him. "He almost killed me Gabriel. I can't fight him! I used to be able to fight him, but he has acquired too much power from so many that I am no match for him now."

"We lost this battle." He told her gently. "But we are going to win this war."

Laura shook her head, slapping her knees in exasperation as she leaned forward. "How? You saw him! He is invincible! The military might as well of been dropping pink and purple feathers on him because the bombs weren't doing shit!" She jerked her head around looking at him again. "How can we kill him Gabriel?"

He took his finger lifting her chin to face him. "Because in the end the good guys always win and the bad guys go down. Trust me…" He groaned rolling his eyes. "I used to be one of those bad guys that got his ass handed to him by Hiro and Peter more times than I can count."

She smiled softly as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Well sometimes you're still a _very_ bad boy."

He grinned slowly. "But only in bed." He sensuously reached inside her pajama top. "And the occasional public place where anybody could walk in at any moment." He pulled her in kissing her passionately as he began peeling off her shirt.

Laura jerked away laughing. "You cannot be serious about wanting to do this here. What if Seth comes looking for us?"

"Then we can get the sex talk out of the way early and be done with it." He playfully nuzzled her neck as she pushed him away. "Don't toddlers respond best to visuals?"

She tiled her head glowering at him. "There is not enough therapy in the world to erase the damage of walking in on your parents having wild sex! Believe me…I know!" She shuddered at the memory.

He rolled his eyes in defeat. "Ok, you win." He stood up then telekinetically lifted her into his arms. "But I will be taking you to bed where I am going to spend the rest of the night having my way with you."

"Are we going to play caveman again." She giggled stroking his hair.

"UUH!" He grunted, both of them laughing as he carried her toward the bedroom.

But as they turned around they stopped laughing. Gabriel slowly set Laura down both of their eyes filled with horror. Laura fell to her knees.

In Catherwood's arms was Seth. How Catherwood had gotten there was unknown, but there he was with their little boy in his grasp; his green eyes echoing his fear.

"Mommy!" He tearfully cried out to her.

"It's going to be ok Seth." She whispered trying to conceal her own fears. "Mommy and Daddy will take care of you. Ok?"

Seth nodded as tears streamed down his face. "Ok mommy."

Laura smiled softly. "Tomorrow morning Mommy will make you some oatmeal. Do you want some oatmeal?"

"Yes mommy." He sniffled.

She saw her sword standing in its corner. Unseen to Catherwood, she held out her hand as the sword disintegrated from the corner and into her hand. Laura closed her eyes, then opened them with an odd smile on her face. She turned to Gabriel; a graveness filled her eyes. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do." She whispered weakly as Gabriel furrowed his brow in bewilderment.

But then he watched in horror as Laura drew her breath removing her sword from her side. With a single swipe of the blade she cut off Seth's head.

Gabriel's eyes widened as he stood screaming in anguish. "LAURA!" He cried out in grief. "_What did you do?_" He fell to his knees sobbing. "_Oh God! WHAT DID YOU DO?_"

**END OF PART 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 22 – In Plain Sight

_Mojave Desert, California  
December 12__th__, 2012_

She stood in a trance; completely emotionless as she stared at the headless body of her son in his favorite dinosaur pajamas soaked with blood. Catherwood had disappeared. Gabriel covered his eyes; his anguished sobs filled the room.

"What in the name of the good Christ is going on in here?" George bellowed running in followed by Angela. The horrible scene in front of them brought them to a halt. "Oh sweet Jesus!"

Angela covered her mouth looking up at Laura revolted. "How could you do this?" But Laura continued staring blankly at Seth's body.

Gabriel stood up grabbing Laura's shoulders shouting in rage. "_What the hell did you do?_" He screamed at her. "Oh God!" He whispered completely repulsed. _"Who in the FUCK are you?"_

Her trance was finally broken as she smiled softly cocking her head. "I am the love of your life and the mother of your son." She whispered quietly as Gabriel slowly released her blinking with confusion.

"Mommy!" Seth came running into the room wearing the Christmas pajamas Gabriel had put him to bed in followed by Peter. She smiled up at Gabriel who fell to his knees relieved to see his son alive. Laura kneeled down scooping their son up into her arms.

She softly stroked Seth's hair as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Don't worry." She whispered to Gabriel. "He doesn't see this." She motioned her eyes toward the scene on the floor.

Gabriel stared bemused at the body of his son on the floor. He looked up at Laura watching her holding Seth close to her. He rushed Seth taking him into his arms holding him tightly with tears streaming down his face. His eyes met Laura's over his head. "What just happened?" He whispered faintly

She inexplicably smiled as she stood over Seth's body. She held out her hand as the air warped around her. In his place lay the body of Seneca Jones. George quickly ran to Laura looking down at the body of his former partner, then back at Laura. "How in the hell did you know?"

She sat on the arm of the sofa. "At first I didn't. But then I remembered Seth wore his Santa Loves Me pajamas to bed and not the T-Rex ones."

"I should have known." Gabriel gently stroked Seth's hair. "I dressed him for bed."

George sat down next to her rubbing her knee. "Still, Laura, this was the face of your son. How could you?"

Laura continued. "A few nights ago, I got a visit from Mr. Yamagatti who has been dead for over three years, but his ghost keeps turning up in my life like a bad Christmas Carol remake. He told me that I must not trust my eyes, but I must rely on my instinct. As usual I had no idea what the old fart was talking about. But as I saw what appeared to be my son in Catherwood's grasp, his words came back to me. Something just wasn't right. So I did has he told me and relied on my instincts. I told Seth Mommy would make him some oatmeal…"

"And he hates oatmeal." Gabriel slowly nodded as the picture became clearer. "The last time I made him some he spit it all over me." He kissed Seth's head.

"Now you're getting it." Laura smiled up at him. "But just to be absolutely sure, I astral projected myself to Seth and found him in his bed sleeping."

Peter sat in a chair next to Angela. "And then she came to me and told me to go to Seth. I stayed with him until I heard you all screaming out here."

Gabriel looked down at Seth who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Well, I think this little dude has been through a lot rather he knows it or not." He smiled at Laura. "I'm going to take him back to bed." He carefully stood up.

Laura stood up walking to Gabriel. She gently kissed Seth cheek, then looked up at Gabriel who gave her a half-smile before carrying him back to his bed.

She stood arms folded watching Gabriel carry him away. Once the bedroom door closed, she placed her hands over her face crumpling to the floor sobbing in a heap. George, Peter and Angela gathered around her.

"Honey?" George caressed her back. "It's all over. Seth is ok."

Laura rolled onto her back sobbing. "You want to try this some time and then come tell me how you feel cutting off the head of your own child?" She shouted at him.

"Laura, it wasn't Seth." Peter brushed her hair away from her face. "You went through every preventative measure to make certain it wasn't him before you struck." He turned her head to look at Seneca's body. "And you killed that piece of shit! He's dead Laura! And it's because you were thinking with a clear head."

She sat up wiping her eyes. "I don't think I am going to sleep again until I get that image of my son's eyes staring at me as that sword swept off his head."

Angela came walking in with glass of water and handed it to Laura who took it gratefully. "George, Peter; why don't you dispose of Seneca's body before the children see him."

"I'll do that before we go back to bed." George continued to comfort Laura.

Angela turned and stared icily at him. "Darling, that was not a request." Peter and George visibly gulped as Laura bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I would like to speak to Laura in private so get this hideous corpse out of this room before I become ill! And don't forget the head!" She hollered as they quickly stood up carrying Seneca's decapitated body from the room.

Laura sat with her knees pulled into her chest drinking her water. She smiled amused at Angela. "You sure know how to clear out a room quickly, don't you?"

Angela gave her a knowing smile. "I suppose you could call it a talent." Her smile faded as her lips formed a tight line. "Now let us discuss the matter at hand. You said something was not right. What did you see?"

Laura chewed on the inside of her lip ponderingly. "Well, as I said before I remembered that Seth wore his Christmas pajamas to bed."

"Ok." Angela folded her hands together pacing the floor. "What else?"

Laura raised her eyes to the ceiling. "His dagger…it was a straight blade; not the curved blade he wears at his side…" The corners of Angela's mouth turned upward as Laura continued. "And his tartan. He is always sporting the Catherwood battle tartan in his kilt. When he has been there he always leaves behind a tattered piece of that tartan; it's like his calling card." She looked up at Angela. "So I'm starting to see bits and pieces of the picture; what does this mean?"

Angela sat beside her taking her hands. "This means your sight is coming into focus."

Laura gave her a bewildered scowl. "Come again?"

"Soon you will have your mother's gift. Your mother had the ability to see images; she could touch a person and know everything about them. She could feel their pain, their joy and she could tell if they were telling the truth or telling a lie."

"But wouldn't that be sensory?" She shrugged still perplexed.

"And visual." Angela continued. "Your mother could also see things."

"You mean like dead people?" Laura's face twisted in repugnance.

"Just like dead people." She nodded. "She could see auras and light. And when she would look at a photograph it was like watching a movie."

Laura quickly stood up. "Ok…I don't want to wake up and find a bunch of ghosts standing at the foot of my bed."

Angela shook her head. "Whatever will be must be." She stood up and placed her hand on Laura's shoulder. "This may be your most important gift of all. You must embrace it."

Laura closed her eyes sighing heavily, then looked at Angela shaking her head.

* * *

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed in deep thought. He didn't notice when Laura walked in. She leaned against the doorway with her arms folded eyeing him intently, unsure of how to approach him. She finally caught his eye. To her relief he smiled softly and held out his arms to her; she quickly went to him throwing herself into his arms. He pulled her back against the pillows holding her against him as he gently caressed her face and hair.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Laura could hear the tears in his voice prompting her lift up her head to look at him.

"Forgive _you_?" She whispered wiping a tear away from his eye. "For what?"

"For not believing in you." He replied his voice breaking. "My God Laura, I thought you had killed our son. I should have known you would never do anything to hurt Seth! I didn't have faith in you…"

Before he could finish, she covered his mouth with her lips then pulled back smiling softly as she touched his face. "You reacted exactly the way a loving father should have reacted."

"Well I can't say I was expecting it." He raised his eyebrow looking down at her. "But maybe if…"

Laura shook her head placing her finger over his lips. "If it makes you feel better, I forgive you; but only if you forgive me."

He cocked his head staring at her taken aback. "I don't understand. Why do I need to forgive _you_?"

"For putting you through that." She answered him tearfully. "No parent should ever see their child maimed in that way." She wiped her tears away. "Even if it wasn't for real."

"I guess it was hard on both of us." He leaned in kissing her softly as he stroked her cheek. "I'm just glad you have been blessed with incredible instincts."

"I'm no hero." She sighed dejectedly. "I just did what I knew had to be done."

"Well that slime Seneca Jones is a dead man." He sighed heavily. "The world is a better place already." He placed his fingers under her chin. "But next time don't be so stingy with important information."

"Ok, deal." Laura laughed softly. "But if I knew that son of a bitch was standing there…"

"Well, right now we have a bigger problem." Gabriel narrowed his eyes firmly.

Laura nodded. "If Seneca knew where to find us, then it's only a matter of time before Catherwood knows where we are."

"Yep." He added. "We need to move everybody."

"Not yet." Laura smiled softly.

Gabriel jerked his head back incredulously. "What?"

She gently touched his arm. "It's almost Christmas." She rolled around so she was leaning across his chest. "For the last two years Seth and I have not had a real Christmas. None of us have. Dad, Niki and Nathan have all been captive…you have been gone…and now we're all back together. Seth has his daddy back and this is Peter's first Christmas with his new baby." She touched his face. "We need this."

Gabriel grimaced slightly. "Only if you promise not to sing Christmas carols…because you suck."

She smiled deviously. "I will if you don't agree to this." She began tickling him as he laughed trying to squirm away from her."

"Ok! I give!" He threw up his hands in defeat, then took her chin in his fingers. "But December 26th, we are going to find a new home!" He looked around at the makeshift bedroom. "And preferably one where we don't have neighbors right on top of us!"

"I think we can all agree on that." She smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his waist as they began to kiss softly.

"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" He nuzzled her neck.

Laura playfully broke away. "I don't think so…we have a lot to do?"

Gabriel's face fell. "What?"

She crawled under the covers then punched her pillow. "It's almost Christmas and we have to get ready! We have presents to buy, cookies to bake, a tree to decorate…"

He shook his head slowly. "Who in the hell are you and what have you done with my wife?"

She lifted up the covers smiling at him. "Get used to it. Once this is all over, there will be no more saving the world, or fighting the savage beast! I'm just going to be known as Seth's mom."

He crawled under the covers beside her taking her in his arms. "But you're so much more than that…"

She shook her head. "No…trust me…when he gets in elementary school…we will be the people formerly known as Gabriel and Laura…we will hence be called Seth's Mom and Seth's Dad."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled back her hair kissing the side of her face. "Are you sure you aren't up for a little late night nookie?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She turned and glowered at him. "Is this the only way I am going to get any sleep tonight?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah…pretty much."

She took off her underpants climbing on top of him as he peeled off her night shirt. "Then let's get this over with." She groaned.

Gabriel grinned slowly. "You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

"Yep!" She replied covering his mouth as they began kissing passionately.

"God! I love my job!" He moaned as they began to make love.

_

* * *

_

Mojave Desert

_December 13, 2012_

"What the hell!" Gabriel awoke to the sound of a helicopter circling the property. Laura lifted her head sleepily as he peered out the window.

"Is that a helicopter?" She quickly sat up pulling on her robe. "Please tell me it's not Homeland Security?"

He jerked his head back in bemusement then turned to her. "Um…it has the Presidential seal on the door."

Laura began to gather things together in a state of panic. "Shit! We need to get everybody into the fallout shelter!" She jumped up heading for the door.

Gabriel thoughtfully tugged on his chin. "Not so fast, pretty lady." Laura jolted to a stop. "The White House was pretty jacked up while I was on staff, but one thing that stayed constant is that The President doesn't like to get his hands dirty; that's what he's got the military for. If they were here to arrest us there would be a large army coming in front of them."

"Ok." Laura shrugged feeling calmer. "So why is he here? And more importantly, how in the hell did he find us?"

"DADDY! DADDY! WHIRLYBIRD!!!!" Seth came running into their bedroom as Gabriel and Laura laughed softly.

"Who do you think it is?" Gabriel picked him up, hiding is concern as he and Seth watched the copter circling.

His eyes grew big. "Santa?"

"I don't think Santa has a helicopter, baby." Laura smiled wryly rubbing the back of his head. "He couldn't land it on the roof on Christmas Eve."

"What in the hell is going on?" Brandon came running in pulling on his clothes followed by Jake.

"We were hoping you knew." Gabriel continued to watch with Seth as the helicopter landed.

Before he could answer they heard a man shouting from a megaphone inside the helicopter.

"_We are on a mission of peace. Please prepare for The President of the United States."_

Laura turned to Brandon and Gabriel. "I hope they mean the new guy." She looked at herself in the mirror tugging on her rumpled hair. "Oh Crap!" She ran into the bathroom grabbing her clothes and hairbrush.

George came running in followed by Peter. "It's the President!" He announced proudly.

"Yeah, he's probably going to make us pay back taxes." Tank groaned as he walked in cleaning a rifle.

"Oh for Peet's sake!" George bellowed. "Put that away!"

"Not a chance!" Tank cocked its trigger. "They only way they are getting my gun is from my cold…"

The rifle came flying out of his hands and immediately disintegrated. "Are you crazy!" Gabriel shouted at him. "You are in a houseful of people, dumbass! This may be your house, but if you ever go waving that thing around little kids again, I'm going to put it where the sun don't shine! You got that?"

Peter quickly stepped between the two men. "Ok; enough. We have a more pressing matter at hand!"

Laura exited the bathroom completely dressed with her hair pulled back neatly. "Let's not keep the President waiting." She picked up Seth leading the way out the front door followed closely by Gabriel as the others filed in behind them. They waited apprehensively as the copter's hatch opened. A tall man in uniform was the first one off followed by numerous Marine guards who took their place in two lines on either side of the helicopter door. Brandon instantly recognized the tall man coming toward them as General Frank Kelly from his tour of duty in the Marine corp. He stood tall as he approached them, then came to a stop in front of Laura slapping his hands at his sides.

Laura watched with bemused apprehension as he stood with his blue steel eyes baring into her; a look of conviction emanating from his face. Finally, he spoke. "Laura Grace Ryan?"

Laura nodded nervously. "Yes." She responded coolly as she pulled up the hood on Seth's jacket.

"Please welcome The President of the United States." He stood at attention in a salute. They all watched as President Richard Williams emerged from the helicopter. He was a tall man who needed to bend slightly to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. Laura intently watched him move toward them with slow, graceful motion; the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, quickly removing the previous apprehension. She smiled guardedly as he came to a stop in front of her.

Finally he spoke. "Please forgive my intrusion on your morning." He smiled apologetically. "I hope I have not caused too much of a disturbance."

Laura returned his stare coolly. "That depends on the nature of your visit."

He gave a short laugh impressed by her candor. "I have heard you have a sharp tongue. You are a difficult group of people to track down."

"That was kind of the whole idea of hiding in the desert." Her smile slightly faded. "Look Mr. President, please forgive me for sounding discourteous, but I am sure you can appreciate we are a little taken aback by your visit. So if you are here to arrest me, then please know…"

Before she could finish, President Williams held up his hand to silence her. "I can assure you that I am not here to arrest you, Ms. Ryan." He smiled warmly at them. "In fact, I have come to give you and your people back the very thing that has eluded you for far too long; your freedom."

They all exchanged surprised glances.

George placed his hands on Laura's shoulders. "Mr. President, please forgive my daughter's insolence, but I am sure you understand after the ordeal we have been through…"

President Williams placed his hands on his hips chuckling appreciatively then smiled at George. "It is the United States of America that owes all of you an apology." He turned to General Kelly holding out his hand. They watched intently as Kelly opened up a metal suitcase.

Tank leaned in whispering to George. "Deal or No Deal called…they want their suitcase back!" George's eyes bore into him irritably as Addie, Gabriel and Peter shook with silent laughter.

The President removed a small stack of envelopes from the suitcase and began flipping through them. "Inside these envelopes is a full Presidential pardon and what I feel a generous sum of cash." He half-smiled contritely as he noticed the looks on their faces did not change. "I am so sorry that your country let you down. You have every right to be angry." He held up one of the envelopes. "I am unable to give you back the time you have missed; just as I am not able to take away the pain and suffering you have endured at the hands of that beast."

Niki opened her envelope first. "Holy crap!" She whispered under her breath as she stared at the government bond in the sum of $500,000.

One by one they opened their envelopes as their gasps of revelation filled the air.

A slow smile came across the President's face. "Perhaps I cannot give you the two years of your lives back that you have been on the run, but hopefully this will help you to rebuild your lives and to start anew."

"Thank you." Peter grinned appreciatively. "This is very generous of you."

"And that reminds me." He smiled at Gabriel. "There is a lot of work to be done to get this country rolling in the right direction. Mr. Gray, your work as Press Secretary was quite impressive. I would be honored if you would take your old job back."

Laura's face fell slightly unseen by Gabriel who shook The President's hand. "As privileged as I feel that you would ask me…" He looked down at Laura and Seth. "…I am afraid I have to decline. My family needs me and I have spent way too much time away from them. I hope you can understand."

Laura smiled up at him as he put an arm around her.

"Of course." He nodded perceptively. "You have a beautiful family and can't blame you." He turned to Nathan. "Well, Mr. Petrelli, I am in the market for a Vice President. With a man of your caliber and your reputation, I could sure use your help to get this country back on track." He held out his hand as Angela smiled proudly. "Would you be willing to help?"

Nathan stared at him flabbergasted. "Um…" He looked at Peter and Angela. "Well, I don't know. This is really sudden!"

"It's a big decision and I apologize for springing it on you like this." He replied contritely. "But unfortunately I must have a quick answer."

"Do it Nathan." Peter urged him as he placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "This is your dream."

Nathan sighed deeply unsure of how to proceed. "Yeah, I know. But what about you guys? We have a battle to prepare for…"

"You never were a fighter, Nathan." Angela smiled thoughtfully. "You have always had aspirations to do great things. Somewhere along the way you lost yourself in your ambitions; as did I. But it took tragedy to find out who you were again." She placed her hand on the side of his face. "Perhaps you are not the hero your brother has become; but right now your country needs you. It is now your turn to be the hero we always knew you could be."

Nathan took a deep breath and looked at Laura. "Please tell me what to do."

Laura smiled through her tears. "Your mom is right. You were born to lead. And right now this country needs leaders we can trust again." She took his hands. "You go Nathan. Go and make our country right again."

He turned and looked at President Williams. "Um…ok. I guess you got yourself a Vice President."

William's shook Nathan's hand. "Thank you. We have a lot of work to do, but I think with you and I running the show, we will be on our feet again soon." He turned to Laura again. "Well, now you and your team are free. What are you going to do?"

Laura shook her head sadly. "Well, yes we are off the hook as far as the country is concerned, but this is far from over. Catherwood is still out there. He knows we have a destiny and he will not stop trying to find us. As much as it pains me, we will have to remain in hiding until this battle is won."

The President nodded. "Would it help to go under the federal witness protection program?"

"Well no offense Mr. President, but with all of the abilities we have in our collective arsenal, if we can't fight him, what makes you think a couple of secret service guys with guns is going to be able to protect us?"

"Point taken." He half-smiled. "But if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to let me know." He then turned to Nathan. "Well Mr. Petrelli, if you are ready we need to go."

"Ok." Nathan's voice was choked up. "Just give me a moment to say goodbye and I'll be along in a moment."

"Alright." The President turned to return to the chopper, but stopped. He turned to Laura. "I almost forgot." He pulled a black velvet case the size of a small photo frame out of his coat pocket. "I would like to present this to you."

Laura gasped as he opened the case. Inside was a star shaped medal with a blue ribbon; The Congressional Medal of Honor. She shook her head humbly. "I can't accept this! This is for soldiers; people who have fought for their country…"

The President held up his hand silencing her. "Ms. Ryan, this medal is the highest award for valor in action against an enemy force. Maybe you are not in the military, but you lead your team to take down a man who was a threat to our country. You deserve this."

Laura looked at the President then up at Gabriel. "I don't know what to say." She smiled gratefully.

"Say yes." Gabriel whispered in her ear. "You deserve this."

"Wow." She laughed shaking her head modestly. "I can't even begin to tell you how honored I feel."

President Williams removed the medal from its box and placed it around Laura's neck. George choked back tears as he and Brandon held on to each other. He bent down whispering to Seth. "Your mommy's a hero."

A tear trickled down Laura's cheek as she removed the medal from her neck. "Mr. President, while I'm grateful for this honor, I'm afraid in all good consciousness I can't accept this." She looked to Peter, Brandon and Hiro. "You see, we are a team. These men fought just as hard as I did. I could not have done this without them." She handed him back the medal. "I'm afraid I can't take this honor alone. I'm sorry."

"Laura, it's ok." Peter whispered. "Take the medal. You deserve it."

"Yeah…it was you who kept us all going through the worse of it." Brandon put his arm around her shoulder. "It was you who would never give up."

"Take the medal, Laura." Hiro nodded. "You are great leader."

Laura smiled as Brandon, Peter and Hiro all beamed happily. "Thank you sir." She held out her hand taking her medal back. "I will cherish this always."

He turned to Nathan. "Mr. Vice President…are you ready to go?"

Nathan turned to Angela and Peter. A tear rolled down Angela's cheek as she embraced her son. "Make us proud."

"I will mom." Nathan replied tearfully.

"Oh quit the tears." Peter grinned. "It's not like we aren't going to see you all the time. I can pop in at a moment's notice and you don't even need Air Force One to drop in for a beer from time to time."

"Well, you have a point." He grinned.

Brandon, Laura and George approached him. "You are going to be her for Christmas, aren't you?" Laura asked him.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled clinching her to him.

"Take care son." George warmly shook his hand.

"Thanks George." He pulled him into a heartfelt clasp.

He walked around shaking hands and embracing everyone, then finally turned around entering Marine One with President Williams.

Peter watched sadly as Nathan turned to wave one last time. As the others sauntered back to the house, Laura placed a supportive arm around his shoulder resting her head against him. "This is what he has always wanted."

"Yeah." Peter half-smiled. "But I was getting used to having him around again. We have missed so much time together."

"Common." She rubbed his hair. "You know distance can never keep the Petrelli Brothers apart."

"I know you're right." He sighed. "But there was something about saying goodbye again that just seemed so…final this time."

"It'll be fine." She whispered hugging him tightly.

"I know it will." He still seemed ill at ease. "It's not so much Nathan I'm worried about, but I'm just getting that feeling that something isn't right."

Laura shrugged giving him a cynical smile. "Peter, we've been on the run for over two years. And now the President tells us we are free. Isn't this supposed to feel good?"

He turned around laughing ironically. "Do we even know what good feels like any more?"

"Common." She took his hand leading him into the house. "Let's go make some fudge."

"Fudge." Peter wrinkled his face in a peculiar stare. "You want to make fudge?"

"Of course!" She laughed. "What else were you going to do today?"

"You worry me sometimes." They both laughed together as they walked hand in hand back into the house.

_

* * *

_

Mojave Desert, California

_December 14, 2012_

Under the blanket of stars shrouding the desert night, Gabriel and Laura lay back against each other. After putting Seth to bed, they grabbed a bottle of wine and snuck off to be alone. As they lay there together, neither one of them spoke. They didn't need to. Their beating hearts said it all. She smiled closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Tilting her head back slightly she smiled up at him softly, her eyes echoing the devotion from her heart. He bent down to her, their lips meeting in a sensuous kiss. She laid across his lap resting her head against his shoulder.

"So how does it feel to be a hero?" She lifted her head smiling up at him.

"A hero?" He chuckled softly staring at his wine glass. "Now who ever thought that I would be a hero?"

Laura sat up placing her hand on the side of his face. "I did." She whispered kissing him softly.

"I'm no hero." Gabriel shook his head as he thoughtfully closed his eyes. "Heroes don't bail on their families and break their wives hearts." He set down his glass and stood up.

Laura jumped up following after him. "I really wish you would stop beating yourself up over this." She stood in front of him turning him toward her. "What's done is done. We can't go back and fix the past; but we can stand side by side and walk together into the future."

Gabriel half-smiled placing his arms around her waist. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She cocked her head playfully. "I don't know. But it has a lot to do with providing spine-shattering sex." She took his hands and pulled him back down with her.

He looked down at her sadly. "So where to now?"

"I don't know." She sighed heavily looking back at the adobe formation that had been their home for nearly two months. "But we can't stay here. And we are going to have to scale down. We are going to be looking over our shoulders and it's going to be difficult with so many people to be responsible for."

"Yeah." He nodded. "These guys have kind of grown on me the last few days. Even Kevin."

"He has a way of doing that." Laura smiled softly.

He picked up the wine bottle pouring more in her glass as Laura giggled.

"Now you know what wine does to me." She smiled mischievously dipping her finger into her glass then sensuously running it across his lips. He slowly licked her finger.

"Why do you think I brought this out here?" He stopped pouring and leaned in closer. "I have been in love with you for five years." He whispered against her hair. "I remember the first night I took you out. We only knew each other for a few hours and you were so horny you were ready to tackle me right there in the middle of the restaurant."

She jerked her head back as her eyes shot open. "Me? What about you? The second we got into my apartment you were all over me like brown on shit!"

"We were all over each other." He corrected her. "You made me crazy that night. I couldn't get enough of you."

She took a sip of her wine. "And now?"

He took the wine out of her hand then laid her down on the blanket tenderly caressing her face. "And now after all this time I still can't get enough of you. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I still fall in love every time I look at you. Every time I think I can't love you more, you always manage to raise the bar."

Laura smiled slowly. "And I still turn into jelly every time I look in your eyes." She whispered as they began to kiss with deep passion. She pulled back for a moment. "I think you had better take me to bed."

He took a deep breath biting his lower lip. "Can you hold that thought for a second? I have to take a leak."

She groaned rolling her eyes. "Oh my GOD!"

He stood up slowly then pulled her to her feet. "I'll only be a second." He kissed her softly. "You just wait right here and don't cool off."

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "You better hurry then."

Gabriel ran behind the rock. "I'll be back before you know it."

Laura giggled as she leaned back against the rock. She looked up at the stars with a content smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, God." She whispered to herself before calling out to Gabriel. "Common honey! Shake it off. I'm starting to get cold over here if you catch my drift!"

"Miss me?" She jumped as he came up on the other side of her.

"What were you doing over there? Writing your name in the sand?" She put her arms around his waist.

"I thought you said you were cooling off over here?" He bent his forehead against hers then picked her up as Laura laughed.

"Now take me to bed or lose me forever." She stroked his face.

"With pleasure my lady." He pulled her into a kiss. Laura abruptly pulled away from him staring angrily at him. "Laura? Is something wrong?"

"You're not Gabriel." She whispered disdainfully at him.

He broke into a malevolent laugh as he morphed into Phinneus Catherwood. "You are correct, chosen one."

"GABRIEL!" Laura tried to scream but he quickly stifled her voice.

"He can't hear you!" He gave her a triumphant smile looking at his watch. "Oh…look at the time. We're going to be late!"

And like a flash of light, he disappeared with her into a green mist.

"Ok, my love…I'm all emptied out ready for you to make me your sex slave." Gabriel came out from behind the rock; the grin on his face quickly dissipating when he did not find Laura where he had left her. "Laura?" He quickly searched around. "Is this a new game? Because if it is I think we're a little too old for hide and seek."

She did not respond.

"Laura?" His voice began to fill with worry.

He came to a sudden stop as something on the ground caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up; his eyes widened with horror as he recognized the tattered piece of tartan in his hand. "Oh God!" He whispered than frantically ran in a giant circle searching for her. "Laura?"

But she was gone.

Gabriel fell to his knees sobbing, then jerked up his head in rage.

"_LAURA!_"

**END OF PART 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Part 23 – A Child's Eyes

_Mojave Desert, California  
December 14, 2012_

The common room was unusually abuzz that night as the adults worked together to decorate for the upcoming holidays. Peter, Niki and Monica decorated the tree while Addie worked in the kitchen creating treats all the while scolding Zeus for continuously getting under her feet.

The children had gone to bed for the night. It had been a long day after the visit from the new President giving them all a pardon. The remainder of the day had been spent celebrating with a large family dinner from which Laura and Gabriel had snuck off with a bottle of wine after putting Seth down for the night.

In the corner of the room Gates and Micah played a game of chess while Tank and George sat drinking beer and watching the football game.

Niki felt Peter tap her on the shoulder. "You do realize you are standing under mistletoe." Peter wiggled his eyes at her standing under the Christmas tree. "You know the rules and keeping a man waiting is considered very bad manners."

Niki looked up rolling her eyes around in bewilderment looking for the said mistletoe as Monica giggled. "Honey? Have you been drinking George's special eggnog? There is no mistletoe…"

Before she could finish her words he whirled her around revealing a sprig he held just above her head. She smiled with a glow about her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"For God's sake get a room!" Micah groaned shaking his head as Niki and Peter laughed.

"Watch and learn young man!" Peter grinned tossing the mistletoe at him. "Use this. The chicks love it!"

Micah stood up from his chess game rolling his eyes before flopping on the couch dejectedly. "Yeah, what chicks? I'm stuck in the middle of the desert with my parents, a bunch of smelly guys and the only hot chick who isn't a relative is already taken."

George sat down beside him placing a supportive arm around his shoulders. "Well now that we got our lives back, you know that you are free to start looking for universities. Have you given any thought to where you want to go?"

He smiled sadly then looked up at him. "It's never been a question where I want to go. It has always been MIT."

Peter joined them sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "Well, no time like the present. Maybe when things settle down a little we can tour some universities…" He stopped mid sentence noticing the sad look on Micah's face. He thoughtfully chewed the inside of his mouth with a knowing sigh. "And this was something you had always planned on doing with your dad right?"

Micah nodded sadly. "Yeah." He quickly looked up at Peter. "Don't get me wrong Peter; you da man! I mean you're a better dad than you ever had to be for me…"

Peter held up his hand stopping him. "Dude, you do not owe me an explanation. I know you and your dad were tight and this was your thing."

Niki crouched down on the other side of him pulling his head against her shoulder. "You and your dad always talked about going to college and that someday you would go check it out together." She placed her hand on his cheek gently turning his head to look at her. "Is this why you have been avoiding the discussion of college?"

He took a deep breath nodding.

They were all pulled away from the moment as Gabriel burst through the door immediately sending panic throughout the room. "_Catherwood has Laura_!"

Everyone reacted in shock as George stood up slowly. "Gabriel? What do you mean he has her?"

Gabriel fell to the floor sobbing as Peter ran to his side as did Niki and Monica. "Gabriel, calm down. You have to pull yourself together and tell us what happened."

Addie came running from the kitchen with a glass of ice water which George helped him drink. He sputtered breathlessly as he spoke. "We were out here talking and drinking wine. I had to get up to…OH GOD! I never should have left her alone." He fell to his knees in anguished sobs. "_Laura!_"

The commotion brought Brandon into the room. "Gabriel?" He touched his shoulder. "What happened?"

Peter knelt down next to Gabriel and looked up at the others. "Catherwood has Laura."

"No!" Brandon shook his head incredulously as the reality set in. "How in the hell did he get to her? This can't be happening!"

Gabriel jumped to his feet up in a rage. "Because I let her talk me into staying here instead of evacuating! She wanted to have Christmas here because we are all finally home and after the battle she knew we would move on with our own lives again! She knew this would be our last time for all of us to be together on a Holiday! I should have insisted we evacuate, but I let her talk me into it! DAMMIT!" He turned to where the Christmas tree stood behind him then telekinetically smashed it against a wall bringing gasps from everyone.

"Gabriel!" Addie grabbed his arm leading to a chair. "This is not doing a damn bit of good! I know you are terrified; we all are. What we all need to do is just get our heads together and come up with a plan."

"A plan!" Brandon placed his hands over his face shaking his head then threw them out in frustration. "No offense Addie, but unless somebody can figure out a way to find Catherwood…" He looked at George and Niki. "We spent over two years trying to find you guys with no success. If we couldn't find you, how in the hell are we going to find Laura?"

"We might as well be looking for Jimmy Hoffa." Peter sighed dejectedly.

"Don't you talk that way!" George bellowed barely choking back tears. "I want no pessimism from any of you! That monster has my daughter…my little girl! There is no option for failure!" He pointed to the nursery. "Tomorrow morning when my grandson wakes up, and he asks us where his mommy is, do you want to be the one to tell that little boy his mommy is gone and may never come back?" They all listened intently pondering his words. "Catherwood took my daughter from us when she was two years old and she fought him even then! She is even stronger now. My daughter is not gone from us! Don't you ever let me hear you talk like that again!"

"George is right." Gabriel replied weakly lifting his eyes to look at the others. "Laura has saved my life in every way possible. If you want to give up, fine! But I will comb the entire planet if I have to! I am not going to let her down again!"

"Dad…Gabriel…" Brandon stood up walking between them. "…nobody said we aren't going to search for her with everything we've got! And you are right…this is my sister we are talking about; but let's face it…Catherwood has a lot more experience that we do in hiding…five-hundred years worth. If he doesn't want to be found, we are going to have a bitch of a time finding him. "

"You are correct." Angela walked in the room and stood next to George. "It is going to be next to impossible to find him." They all listened intently as the corners of her lips slowly turned up. "And that is why we are not going to look."

All eyes turned apprehensively to Gabriel who's eyes shot like incredulous blades at Angela.

_

* * *

_

_Aberarth, Ceredigion County, Wales  
December 15, 2012_

The night left a soft blanket of snow barely covering the hills surrounding the small Welsh village. Though its beauty was evident as the morning mist covered the trees with an ice fog, an ominous air broke the calm bringing uneasiness to those who woke.

The cold air brought a chill through the rolled glass window causing Laura to let out a soft moan while pulling the covers tightly around her as she slept. She rolled up into a tight ball as she began to stir; her eyes slowly fluttering open as the faint light of morning awakened her senses. She slowly rolled onto her back then reached up rubbing her hands across her eyes. A soft smile crept across her face as she reached across the bed only to keep reaching into painful emptiness. "Gabriel?" Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the night before. Now wide awake she gasped then bolted upright quickly scanning her surroundings.

The stone architecture of old world wood detail and iron accents at once brought the impression of a castle. The bed was a large four poster canopy. She briefly took notice of detail to the carvings in the wood and the red print draperies on either side of the bed. Beside her a blazing fire roared in an amazing stone fire place, but did little to break the chill in her soul. A large wrought iron chandelier hung above her from which the candles illuminated the room.

"Oh God! Where am I?" She whispered aloud as tears began to spill from her eyes. . She had been dressed in an ivory lace nightgown which reflected the light of the numerous candles. "What the hell?" She whispered as fear and loneliness swelled from her heart. Where was she? Would she ever see her family again? She fretted about Seth waking up in the morning and how he would feel when he knew she would not be there. She closed her eyes clenching her fists but nothing happened.

"It is futile to escape me chosen one..." Her eyes frantically searched the room finally coming to a stop as she saw Catherwood sitting in a chair by the window reading a leather bound book while drinking a small glass of sherry. He closed the book slowly then stood up walking to her. "You will find your abilities do not work here."

Laura's face filled with ire. "_You son of a bitch_." She whispered through gritted teeth then tried to lunge at him; she was unable to move from the bed. "What in the hell did you do to me?" She pounded her fists against the bed in a fit of rage.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" He chided her shaking his head sitting on the edge of her bed. "You are supposed to be the most powerful of us all…" He reached over to touch her cheek but Laura slapped his hand away. "…but when you don't have your way you are a spoiled child." He laughed at the way Laura's face twisted into a furious sneer reminding him of an encaged tigress. "But I anticipated your reaction. So until you decide to stop acting like a spoiled heiress whose lackey got her latte order wrong, you are bound to this room."

The thought of him having power over her incensed her beyond the point of fury, but she knew she was physically powerless against him. Finally conceding her current fate she leaned back against the pillows folding her arms. "Can you at least tell me where I am?"

"You are a guest at Catherwood Manor." He stood up holding out his hands with a flourish. "You should feel honored to be here; this is where your family line began. Your grandfather of many generations Andrew Catherwood was born in this home, as was I."

Laura's face twisted into a disdainful glower. "Don't you mean they found you under a rock like the freak that you are?"

Offended yet amused by her impudent candor Catherwood gave a condescending chuckle. "I suppose if you are to be my guest indefinitely I will have to learn to live with your sarcastic manners; just as you will learn to accept me as I am."

Laura fell backwards laughing incredulously. "I hope you brought enough crack to share with the rest of us." She stopped laughing then leaned forward narrowing her eyes to slits. "You may have unpowered me, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I won't be here long enough to collect a single dust mite on my skin."

"We'll see about that." Catherwood smiled confidently causing Laura to become infuriated. "You rest now. I will return soon to discuss our future!"

"_We_ have no future!" She shouted. "Gabriel will search the entire globe until he finds me! See, we have a connection and he _will_ find me!"

"Of course he will." He replied smugly. "We are prepared for your lover and your band of rebels to join us. And a deadly fate will await them upon their arrival." With a smug grin Catherwood turned and walked through the door. Before it closed Laura sent a vase crashing against the wall narrowly missing him. "Temper, temper." He scolded her as the door closed with a heavy thud locking her inside.

Laura folded her arms in frustration then thrashed backward against the pillows where she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Gabriel." She whispered aloud. "Please find me." She curled up into a ball where she finally faded into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What in the hell do you mean we aren't going to look for her?" Gabriel raged at Angela who remained calm despite his angry outburst.

George went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but quickly jerked it back feeling the rage and desperation radiating from his body. "Gabriel, do not overreact…listen to what Angela has to say."

"There is _no_ scenario that does not involve searching for Laura that I am interested in hearing!" He shouted then turned to her again. "What could you possibly have to offer as a solution by saying we are not going to search for my wife?"

An expectant smile crept across Angela's lips. "I was certain you would react this way." She reached out touching Gabriel's hands. "And do you really believe I would ever leave Laura in the hands of that maniac without any intention of rescuing her? When her mother knew one day she was going to die she asked me to be there for her. I promised my dear friend that I would take care of her. I have done everything in my power to see that she had everything she needed and I am unquestionably not going to stop now. That child is like a daughter to me."

Gabriel's eyes closed then reopened as an apologetic half-smile replaced the previous hostility. "You are right. And I'm sorry." He waved his hand in a genuflecting motion. "Please continue."

She smiled favorably before continuing. "While this was happening I was dreaming. I saw Catherwood take her and I saw your anguish, Gabriel." She gently touched his hand. "But I also saw her reach out to us; through a voice that could easily go unheard if we do not take notice."

"Who's voice?" George asked quietly looking at them all.

Angela's face slowly fell as she pursed her lips apologetically. "That I do not know. My dream came to me as a message." She raised her eyes to meet their bemused expressions. "See there is significance to my dreams that does not always chose reveal itself in an understandable manner."

Gabriel shrugged impatiently. "So that's your plan? We just sit here and wait for a voice to speak to us with no idea who it will be?" He laughed spitefully. "I'm sorry Angela, but if you think just sitting here scratching my ass while waiting for a voice to talk to me is going to keep me from searching the globe for my wife, you are going to have to come up with something better than that?"

Angela said nothing as she lowered her head sadly. Peter walked to his mother with his arms folded. "Gabriel, I can see and appreciate your reluctance to trust what my mother is saying. We are all scared, but you have the worst of it." He walked to him slowly gently placing his hands on his shoulders. "There is not one person here that knows what kind of hell you are going through more than I do." He leaned in bending his forehead against his. "You love her and you are going out of your mind. I know we have had our problems in the past, but you have more than made up for that. You are a brother to me…I'm here for you man…and there is no way in hell I am going to let you walk through hell alone…ever."

Tears began to swell over in Gabriel's eyes. "I can't lose her Peter." He lifted his eyes to meet Peter's, his face crumpling as the devastation took him over. "Oh God I love her!" He broke out in heartbroken sobs as Peter pulled him into a comforting embrace.

* * *

The creaking of the large wooden door awakened Laura again. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. She wiped them quickly then slowly sat up where she spotted a hunched over man wearing a black cloak carrying a tray of food. Seeing Laura sitting up in bed he smiled. "Oh good, you're awake. The master will be pleased?"

"Master?" Laura laughed impertinently in a pointedly condescending manner. "And who in the hell are you supposed to be; Catherwood's poor excuse for a Renfield?"

He looked up at her with raging eyes. "Your disrespect is not to be tolerated!"

"Oh really!" Laura scoffed jerking back the covers and jumping out of bed. "Well maybe you should have thought of that _before_ your employer dragged me to wherever the hell this is away from my husband and child." She stood towering over his small frame. "Because I have absolutely no problem making life hell for you and anybody who gives me any shit. Just because I am unable to use my abilities, does not mean I can't make sushi out of your wrinkled ass; because I can…and I will."

He threw the tray down angrily. "Are you threatening me?" But as Laura leaned forward into his face with a patronizing smile, he inwardly gulped.

"I don't make threats…" Her ominous whisper made him shudder. "…I make play dates." She slowly retreated looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

His stiffened manner quickly softened. Realizing he was no match for her wit and impressive physical stature, he resolved to take another approach. "Well perhaps we have gotten off on the wrong foot. And having said that, allow me to show you my true identity."

Laura cocked her head curiously as the little man closed his eyes. Beams of light emitted from him as he began to transform. His slight form began to grow taking the shape of a tremendously tall red-headed woman several inches taller than Laura. Dressed in old world servant attire her large frame would have been intimidating had she not previously displayed fear.

Undaunted by her unusual physique Laura folded her arms across her chest rolling her eyes. "Oh look! Another shape shifter! Did Catherwood give everybody who works with him that ability? Because I guess when you work for a self-proclaimed evil overlord there probably isn't a good dental plan, is there?"

The woman chuckled resiliently, clearly amused by Laura's wittiness. "I am a gender shifter. It is like a shape shifter, only there's a catch; I can't turn into a frog and I am limited by my own DNA." She demonstrated by shifting genders repeatedly in front of her.

"Uh huh." Unimpressed, Laura wrinkled her nose with deliberate arrogance. "You must have quite the social life."

She walked over to Laura placing her hand against her face causing her to squirm. "I can be whoever you want me to be." She shifted into a handsome muscular dark haired man. "Since you seem to prefer the tall, dark and handsome type…"

"Already got that at home!" She snarled irritably. "Now how about if you turn into Michael Jackson and beat it?"

The woman shifted back into herself. "Well if you prefer to be a little more adventurous…" She shifted into a beautiful blonde woman then placed her hand behind Laura's head pulling her in for a kiss. "…I can help you make your deepest desires happen for you." She moved her lips in toward Laura's who hauled back and slugged her; a move that sent her flying several feet crashing against a chair. She lay on the floor in noticeable pain as she transformed back to herself. "What is your fucking problem, bitch?" She shouted trying to catch her breath.

Laura shook her head holding up her hands. "Sorry babe. I played a game or two in the minors in college, but never went pro. Nothing personal. And as far as my deepest desires go…I desire to be home with my little boy then tonight in bed having spine shattering sex with my gorgeous man! So how exactly are _you_ going to help _me_?"

The woman pulled herself together then smiled at Laura admirably. "You really are a sassy little one, aren't you?"

"It's a defense mechanism." She gave a condescending laugh. "Being held in captivity against my will with my mortal enemy and a gender confused Amazon woman makes me feel a little snarky; again, nothing personal."

"No offense taken." She smiled slowly staring amorously at Laura. "I think I'm going to like having you here."

"Well don't get used to me, tootz…I don't intend to hang around for long." She shuddered at the woman's gaze. "And would you quit looking at me like that! It's creeping me out! Seriously!"

"Nakira, are you making our guest feel at home?" Catherwood walked through the door smiling.

"Yes Master." She purred as Laura closed her eyes shaking her head clearly disgusted by her devotion to Catherwood.

"Well good." He turned to Laura. "I see you ladies are getting along famously. Are you enjoying your stay?"

"I'd rather eat Yeti testicles, but other than that…" She scoffed as Nakira held her hand up to her mouth trying to hide a giggle; a gesture which caused Catherwood to frown disapprovingly.

Catherwood turned back toward Laura scowling reproachfully. "There is no reason to be uncouth. I have seen to it that my staff gives you whatever you need to make your stay with us pleasing for you."

"How about if you eat shit and die?" She sneered disdainfully. "That would please me very much."

Catherwood turned to Nakira. "Leave us please."

"Yes master." She genuflected and turned and walked from the room. Before leaving she turned to look at Laura. "Until we meet again, cupcake." She blew her a kiss and walked through the wooden door.

"I can hardly contain myself…_snookums_." Laura muttered sarcastically under her breath then looked up at Catherwood. "So what are you waiting for?" She held out her hands admitting defeat. "You obviously have the upper hand. I am completely powerless." Her hands slapped at her sides as she flopped into a large wooden chair. "Congratulations! You win." She leaned back folding her arms across her chest. "So if the plan is to torture me before you kill me, then let's do this; because the company here is really excruciating and death would be an improvement."

Catherwood gave a bewildered stare then slowly began to laugh. "Oh chosen one…I'm afraid you misunderstand." He sat on the edge of the large chair reaching out to stroke Laura's face making her jerk back with repulsion. "I have no intention of killing you. You are not here as my prisoner…I have brought you here to live among us."

Laura's insides felt like they were going to drop right out of her, but she remained undaunted. The room filled with uproarious laughter making Catherwood inwardly bristle. "You are _insane_! I wouldn't live anywhere with you if you were growing out of my ass!"

Impervious to her disdainful remarks Catherwood smiled slowly faded; a look of admiration taking its place. "There may have been a time where I would have found your acid tongue and flagrant disregard infuriating; perhaps even upsetting. But I have grown quite fond of you." He leaned in closer. "You have come to mean a great deal to me."

"Yeah?" She smiled contemptuously. "Well you don't mean shit to me."

Undeterred by her insolence he continued. "Be that as it may. But it does not change the outcome."

Unwilling to allow him to see the desperation stemming from inside, Laura remained complacent. "Oh, but it does." She stood up staring him squarely in the face. "You may have taken my abilities; but it is only a temporary setback. See, even without my powers I can still kill you. And if you think Gabriel is going to stop looking for me you are going to find out just how wrong you are when he flattens this place with your ass at the bottom of the rubble! So I wouldn't sit over there looking so self-satisfied if I were you because on April 13th, you are going to die! I am going to kill you and the world will finally be rid of your sorry ass! That outcome is not going to change, you primeval douche bag!"

Though taken aback by Laura's outburst, Catherwood flashed a caustic grin. "I suppose we are going to have to just sit back and wait and see what happens." He turned to leave. "And I for one cannot wait to see how this is all going to play out; can you?" He turned and left leaving Laura alone once again to ponder her circumstances.

Once the door had closed the tears started again. She lay on the bed sobbing for several minutes.

And then abruptly she sat up. With strength of mind she jerked back the covers, then wiped the tears from her face and stood again on her feet facing her reflection in the large mirror with fierce determination.

"You are not going to do this to us! You are not going to lay here for one more second weeping like a wilted daisy because that is for sissies and we are _not_ weak! You hear me? We are not _weak_! This is exactly what that asshole expects us to do and hell be damned if we are going to give him the satisfaction of seeing us lying around her sniveling like a prom queen who got dumped by the fucking quarterback! He may have taken your abilities but he will _never_ take what you have inside you! You got that? So get your drama queen ass out of that bed and stand tall!"

Laura took a deep breath allowing her chest to fill up then exhaled; the air filled with power emitting from her breath.

She stared at the door where Catherwood had walked through. "You may think you have taken my abilities Catherwood; but as I said…I still have a few tricks in my arsenal. And you won't win."

She raised her arms up springing onto her hands then launched into a spiral flip coming out of it with an aerial side kick then landing on her feet. "Common Phinneus! Bring me you're A-game!" She whispered fiercely to herself. "I'm ready when you are!"

* * *

Gabriel laid alone in the darkness with tears streaming down his face as he thought of Laura. Those last moments with her played over and over in his mind like a movie player for which he could not find an off switch.

Why had he left her alone? He berated himself over and over again for not following his instincts and leaving camp to a new location. He knew Seneca Jones and if Seneca knew of their position, he would have certainly reported his findings back to Catherwood before his death. The more he thought about it the angrier he grew with himself.

The house was now quiet. Everyone had gone to bed for the night. The silence was nearly deafening, but somewhere in the troubled stillness he could hear music. Monica Dawson's gentle voice echoed in his ears like a prayer.

_"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be."_

"I've always liked this song." In his mind's eye he could see her laying next to him on her side smiling softly into his eyes. "It makes me feel like anything is possible."

He turned onto his side facing her. "It has always reminded me of you. I wish it brought me comfort." A small tear escaped the corner of his eye. "Baby, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."

She laughed softly. "I find that hard to believe. You've always been the strong one."

"No." He shook his head. "It was always you. You were the one whose faith in me never wavered even thought I have let you down repeatedly. If there was one time I needed you beside me to give me strength it's right now."

"I do have faith in you, Gabriel." She whispered gently. "You have found me before despite the odds being against us."

He closed his eyes. His lips turned up slightly into a reflective smile. "I wish I was as confident as you are. You are the one who made me believe in myself. All of my strength comes from you."

"No." She shook her head slowly. "You are stronger than you believe. It's always been there; you just needed to learn to believe in yourself."

He wiped his eyes as tears began to fall again. "What am I going to tell Seth when he wakes up asking for you?"

She smiled confidently. "Our son is a brave little boy. He understands so much more than I think we even realize. He is very special Gabriel."

Gabriel turned onto his back looking at the ceiling. "Special." He laughed ironically. "If somebody had only told me that someday I would have this amazing little boy who was everything I wanted to be…" He turned his head slightly to look at her. "…and a woman who refused to see anything but the best in me…" With his heart clearly breaking he shook his head. "How am I going to do this without you?"

"You won't do it without me." She told him gently. "No matter what happens these next few days always remember I believe in you."

"I love you." He whispered as the tears fell down his face.

"I love you." She smiled softly as he watched her fade away. "I'll see you soon."

And once again he was alone in the darkness. He reached over touching her pillow stroking it tenderly. Then slowly he pulled it to him and buried his face in heartbreaking sobs. "Oh God Laura! I need you!"

* * *

He was awakened by the sound of seagulls squawking above to the distinctive roar of the waves pounding against the shore. Although he had only been there in dreams, he knew he was at the ocean. He smiled as his eyes slowly opened to the brightness of sun dancing on its white caps; the warm sun on his face and the wet sand under his feet made him smile as he stood up and walked along the shore looking for her.

Finally he saw her kneeling in the sand with a pail and shovel building the biggest sandcastle he had ever seen. Sensing his presence she looked up from her work and smiled him.

"Mommy!" Seth ran along the beach to where she stood holding out her arms to him. This was their special place; a place where he brought his mommy where they could talk; just the two of them. His two year old mind had not learned to speak like the big people, but in his world his mommy could understand him; though he knew she would not remember when she woke up.

As he ran to hug her, Laura reached down scooping him up in her arms holding him tightly to her. She spun him around in a circle both of them laughing until they got dizzy and fell to the sand. Laura reached over pulling him in close to her. "Oh God you're getting so big!" She laughed then cocked her head. "Any new teeth coming in?"

He opened his mouth and pointed to the back of his mouth. "I have two coming in and they really hurt mommy!"

She smiled proudly at her son. "Well I'm sure there are some popsicles around the house that will make it feel all better. Would you like that?"

"Yes mommy." He nodded excitedly.

She leaned forward grabbing both his hands. "Common!" Laura took off running with him close behind grabbing her hand as they ran along the beach laughing and frolicking along the shore. They spent many hours playing tag with the approaching tide and working on their sand castle.

When the sun began to set behind the water, Seth curled up in his mother's lap. They sat quietly on the sand just holding onto each other. He closed his eyes feeling her heartbeat making him feel safe and happy. But as the sun set on their day together, a twinge of sadness began to tug at his little heart. He turned to look at Laura. "When I wake up tomorrow, you aren't going to be there, are you?"

Laura smiled sadly shaking her head. "No baby." She gently stroked his face. "Mommy is going to be gone for a little while. I don't know for how long."

His eyes lowered looking down at the sand. "That monster man has you; doesn't he?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly then turned him to face her. "Seth, I want you to listen to me real good. Can you do that for me?" He nodded quickly making her smile. "Good." He could see her face turn sad. "Our time here is almost over. I have to give you a message and I want you to give it to Uncle Hiro."

Seth blinked his eyes a little confused at her message. "Can I tell Daddy?"

She pressed her lips together in a thoughtful line. "Right now your Daddy is scared. I am worried if you tell him, he may not hear you. But Uncle Hiro will know what to do."

His green eyes reflected the sadness inside his heart, but he did not cry. "What do you want me to tell him?"

Laura's heart nearly beat out of her chest with pride at his incredible fortitude; an involuntary smile crept across her face. "Do you remember when I read that story to you about Hansel and Gretel? How they were taken out to the woods and left out there to die, but they left a trail of breadcrumbs to find their way home?" He stared at her confused but nodded as he recalled the story. She placed her hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes. "I left a trial of breadcrumbs. But only Hiro can follow them. So tomorrow when you wake up I want you tell Uncle Hiro to follow the breadcrumbs. Will you remember?"

"Yes mommy." His voice echoed the resolve in his spirit.

"That's my boy." She pulled him into a hug the looked at his face again. "I know when I wake up I won't remember being here with you. But I need you to remember. You are the only one who can help me, Seth." She stroked his face. "You are the only one who can bring me home."

"I won't let you down, Mommy." He told her valiantly as he hugged her. Laura wrapped her arms around him tightly closing her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

She then gently picked him up and carried him back to the place on the beach where he had first arrived. She carefully placed him on the circle in the sand. But somehow even as he knew the circle was filled with the dry and gritty sand, he could feel the comfort of his own bed as she lovingly pulled up his covers tucking him in. "Stay brave." She whispered kissing him on his forehead. "And remember what Christopher Robin said to Winnie the Pooh…you are always braver than you think. Always remember that."

He nodded slowly as his eyes began to close. "I love you mommy." He whispered as he began to drift away.

"I love you baby." And she was gone.

When Seth opened his eyes it was a brand new day. Quickly remembering what his mommy had told him he jumped out of bed; then ran down the hall to find Hiro.

**END OF PART 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY**

Part 24 – Seth Ryan's Sticky Situation

_Mojave Desert  
December 15, 2012_

Opening the door very quietly he tiptoed across the room and stood next to the bed where Hiro lay on his back with is hand draped across his face snoring. Unsure of how to wake him, Seth lightly tapped his shoulder. Hiro did not budge. He thought for a moment then tapped him on the arm just a bit harder. Hiro just groaned and rolled over and commenced snoring. Feeling a little frustrated at his failed attempts to rouse him he sighed heavily.

Having always been a light sleeper, from the bunk across the room Kevin heard him tiptoe in and watched him trying to wake up Hiro. "Seth? What'cha need buddy?" He asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He pointed anxiously at Hiro. "I talk to."

Kevin climbed out of bed kneeling down to him. "Not right now Seth. Hiro had a tough night last night. We all did." He gently bent down and picked the toddler up. "Let's go find your daddy. There is something very important he needs to talk to you about."

"No!" Seth screamed flailing and kicking in Kevin's. He pointed at Hiro and began wail.

He carried him out into the hall and set him down. "Seth, I told you Hiro needs to rest. He did not get to sleep until very late. Most everyone is still sleeping, so you need to go back to bed and keep quiet."

Hearing the commotion Monica opened her door. "Seth? What's the matter baby?"

Seth angrily stomped his foot pointing to Hiro. "I talk Hiro!"

Monica gently shook her head smiling. "Why don't we let him sleep right now, then maybe you can play with him later."

"NO!" Seth shouted kicking her.

"SETH!" Monica cried out in surprise. "That hurt me."

"Talk NOW!"

"Seth!" Kevin's voice was firm, but kind. "Stop this right now! You are going to wake everybody up. I don't think your daddy will be very happy if you do that, do you?"

Seth angrily threw himself on the floor where he began kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on out here?" Gabriel came running down the hall hearing his son making a fuss.

"I don't know." Kevin shook his head still puzzled by the toddler's outburst. "He came in this morning trying to wake up Hiro, but I told him he needed to wait until later." He looked at Gabriel's red eyes which straight away told him he did not get any sleep. "I'm sorry man; we tried to keep him quiet…"

Gabriel smiled softly holding up his hand. "It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway." He reached down picking up his crying son then looked at Monica and Kevin. "Why don't you guys go back to bed? I got this."

Monica gently touched his shoulder. "Gabriel, is there anything I can do? You have a lot on your mind right now."

Gabriel sighed then shook his head appreciatively. "Let me just get through this with him right now. I may need to take you up on that later."

"Of course." Monica held out her arms hugging him supportively. "And please try to get some rest."

"Not until Laura is home with me safe and sound." He replied wearily. "Right now my son and I need to have a talk."

Kevin clasped his shoulder. "Hang in there Gabe." He pointed at his room. "If you need anything you know where I am."

"Thanks man." Gabriel half-smiled then turned to walk with Seth down the hall. But as soon as Gabriel took a step Seth let out a deafening howl reaching his arms out in the direction of Hiro's room. Gabriel lovingly stroked the back of his son's head as his eyes began to brim over in tears. "He knows something is wrong."

Oblivious to Seth's desperation, Gabriel carried him into his bedroom closing the door behind them.

_

* * *

Aberarth, __Ceredigion County, Wales  
December 15, 2012_

"This will do." Laura reached up grabbing the curtain rod and tearing it down in a single fluid motion. She pulled the one of the dark red silk draperies off the rod quickly tearing it form end to end then tied it around her head.

Again she studied the red and gold drapes smiling ingeniously as she grabbed it from the middle and tore an opening placing it over her head. Slowly and thoughtfully she walked to the full length mirror where she stared at her reflection and the makeshift battle attire she had created contemplatively chewing on her lower lip. "Something's missing." She searched the room, as her eyes came to rest on the black tie backs which held the curtains in place. "There it is." She walked over and grabbed the tie wrapping it around her waist then returned to the mirror eying her creation. "Perfect." Laura whispered biting her lower lip.

She grabbed the curtain rod and ripped out the drapery hooks and finials. Smiling self-satisfactorily, she tossed the rod up in the air like a baton then propelled herself backwards into a flip catching it as she landed on one knee.

As Laura trained vigorously for what seemed like hours, she did not feel the pain or exhaustion; she focused not on the painful void inside her heart, but the anger and hatred which she refused to allow consume her. Instead she focused on each rapid movement of her body, only stopping occasionally to take a drink of water from the pitcher on the nearby table. When it was time to fight, she would be ready.

It was on her third break in the action that she heard the door being unlocked. She looked at the provisional staff she had created searching the room for a place to hide it. "I'll save you for another time." She quickly shoved it under the bed just before Nakira opened the door with a tray of food and what looked to be an elegant garment draped over her arm.

Seeing Laura's body shimmer from the perspiration exuding from her body she folded her arms taking her in from head to toe. "I guess being the Princess locked in the ivory tower waiting for her prince to rescue her doesn't quite suite you, does it?"

"Not in the slightest." She shook her head vigorously while pouring herself another cup of water. "I'm usually the one who does the rescuing."

Placing the food on the table by her bed, still holding onto the garment she sat on the edge of the bed. "It's nice to see you are using your time to stay in shape."

Without looking at her, Laura took a damp cloth blotting her face and neck. "So happy it meets with your approval."

Nakira's face fell as she saw the draperies cut up on the floor and worn on Laura's body. "You do realize draperies are over two hundred years old?" She gasped staring at Laura's handy work.

Laura gave a self-satisfied laugh. "And I care because…?" She took a sip of water as a look of unexpected awareness came across her face. "But you know what? Come to think of it…if this is Catherwood Manor…I am a Catherwood by birth." She smiled arrogantly as she watched the smug grin on Nikira's face slowly fade. "Now I realize it does not help my current set of circumstances, but frankly…you and your boss are…" She leaned in whispering in her ear. "…trespassing."

Nakira pursed her lips staring up at her impudently. "Well it's like you said. This does not help your plight at all." She held up the garment for Laura to see revealing an elegant green chiffon dress. "Now, get dressed. The master would like to dine with you this evening." She laid the dress out neatly placing a pair of ivory shoes next to it.

Laura eyed the dress languorously. It's beautiful lime green tiered style with drop shoulders was just her color and style she loved. To herself she secretly imagined wearing it for Gabriel. But instead she picked it up from the bed then wadded it up and tossed it back at Nakira. "You can tell your master there is no way in hell I will be joining him. In fact, you can relay the message back to him that I would rather be sliced open from end to end with my intestines falling out than to have a meal with him."

Nakira laughed haughtily wrinkling her nose with disdain. "This is not a request; this is an order!"

Laura cocked her head jerking her eyes open with an impudent glower. "Well, you appear to be under the mistaken impression that I actually take orders from you or your _master_!" She flopped back on the bed opening up a book she had been reading earlier. "No, you can tell Catherwood I'd rather…"

Before she could finish her words she felt herself beginning to fade away. She looked up at Nakira who stood watching with her arms folded smugly laughing while eyeing the water pitcher next to the bed. "You bitch!" Laura whispered weakly as she passed out.

After an indefinite amount of time had passed, her eyes slowly flickered open. She slowly realized she was no longer in her quarters, but propped up at large dining table. Clearly frightened, eyes widened and breath hyperventilating, her eyes darted around the room looking for familiarity to which there was none. Across the large wooden table sat Catherwood holding a glass of red wine smiling smugly at her at her. Taking quick inventory of herself she was wearing the dress and shoes Nakira had brought to her and her hair had been washed and styled into a French twist. Her bravado quickly faded into anger. "You fucking pig!" She hissed as Catherwoods dominant laugher shook the room. Laura's anger intensified.

* * *

"Seth Colin Ryan!" For now the fourth time Gabriel ran after him to the door once again picking him up and seating him on the edge of the bed where he again tried to tell him about his mother. But his endeavors were vain. The toddler kept pointing to the door screaming. "Seth!" Gabriel took a deep breath then sighed heavily; the frustration evident in his thunderous exhale. He knelt down placing his hands on his son's shoulders while looking sternly into his eyes. "Look buddy, I don't know what you are trying to tell me, but right now I really need you to listen to me; this is very important"

Gabriel bristled placing his hands over his ears as Seth let out a blood curdling scream. "Seth! Stop that right now!" He shouted quickly regretting his harshness as his son got up and ran from him again; this time out the door and down the hall. "SETH!" Gabriel finally flopped backward to where he sat on the floor shaking his head. "I give up." He whispered as he watched Seth running down the hall finally running to the nursery slamming the door.

Brandon stepped through the doorway with his hands on his hips shaking his head with an all too familiar grin on his face. "I can see from the vexation on your face it didn't go too well, did it?" He sat on in a chair smiling sympathetically.

Gabriel leaned backwards propping himself up on his elbows. "I've been home with him for just a few days. I thought we had made a lot of progress."

Brandon leaned forward placing his hands on his knees. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Seth knows something is up. He is reacting to his mother not being here, not rejecting you."

"I hope your right." Gabriel closed his eyes in sadness. "I think I am finally starting to see firsthand what I put Laura through when I left her alone like that. God, she must have hated me."

"She did; a lot." Brandon concurred then shrugged defensively as Gabriel shot him a foul glare. "Sorry man, I'm not going to lie to you. It was hell on her; just like this is for you."

"I don't know how she did it." He shook his head dejectedly. "He was just a baby then and now he is almost three. She would know exactly what to do if the shoe was on the other foot."

Brandon laughed softly. "Don't bet on it. She only makes it look easy because she has two years experience on you. She had days when she was ready to give up, but she hung in there like a champ. Raising children ain't for sissies and it's even harder in difficult times like this. But you're not alone in this. I'm here for you…we're all here for you."

"What am I going to say to him?" Brandon could hear the tears breaking thorough his voice.

"Honestly?" He leaned forward gently rubbing his knees with his palms. "He already knows on some level or he wouldn't be acting this way. It's just not like him. Why don't you just let him work it through a little and try to talk to him later; maybe after he's had some breakfast and a nap." Brandon grabbed his shoulder massaging it supportively. "How are you holding up?"

He raised his eyes shaking his head slowly. "I'm not. I'm ready to go insane. When I think about what he is probably doing to her…" Gabriel's eyes began to fill up with rage.

"Don't think about it." Brandon said soothingly. "You'll only make yourself crazy."

"Brandon! Catherwood hates her!" Gabriel shouted. "He knows how powerful she is and he wants her dead. If she isn't dead already! Oh why in the hell did I ever leave her alone?" A whirlwind of fury encircled his head like an angry vortex as he fell to his knees screaming.

"Gabriel!" Brandon shouted frantically grabbing his arm. "Stop! You need to get a grip on yourself! "Right now we have to focus on finding her; you need to keep your head on straight and thinking about the worse is just going to make you irrational."

Slowly the wind died down and Gabriel collapsed to the ground sobbing. With a face stained with tears he looked up at Brandon reflectively. "Five years ago she died in my arms. She took a bullet meant for me and she died. When I felt her light go out, I died too. She was the only person who ever really loved me even though she learned what I was and what I had done. I was broken and I thought nobody could ever fix me again."

Brandon smiled softly. "I remember. When I first got to that prison to look after you were empty shell. I knew she was alive. And it killed me to see you that way; I couldn't reach you until you asked for me."

"And when I did I learned the truth." He smiled through the tears. "She was alive. I swore to myself at that very moment if our souls ever met again I was going to do everything I had to do to keep her safe. Nobody was ever going to take her away from me again." He choked through his sobs. "And by the grace of God I got her back. When I found out about this…this…" He waved his hand searching for the right phrase. "…prophecy that she was predestined to fight this looming evil that would someday wreck havoc on the world I knew I had my work cut out for me." He gave an ironic laugh. "She always told me I was too over protective. And I always told her it was because she is destined to save the world, but somebody had to save her. She gets angry at me for always trying to protect her from the world! She says she doesn't need my protection; that whoever chose her for this destiny has more faith in her than I do! Now tell me how in the fuck she can say that to me when shit like this happens!"

"Because my sister is as stubborn as she is beautiful." Brandon chuckled. "And even God himself with an army of a million couldn't change her mind when she thinks she's right about something."

The sadness in Gabriel's eyes diminished as he began to laugh softly. "Yeah. And look where it got her."

"Well when you get her back you can say _I told you so_." They both laughed as Brandon placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "She's out there. And she will find a way to reach out to us."

"I know." He sighed restlessly then looked back up at Brandon. "But how?"

* * *

Seething from being finagled by him, Laura watched as Catherwood poured two glasses of wine. She privately cringed as he eyed her salaciously. As he stood up moving toward her, her internal defenses heightened.

"Well it seems I remain in control, chosen one." Catherwood gloated as he sat a glass in front of her. "I am sure that angers you to no end."

To his surprise the corners of Laura's mouth curled into a fierce smile. "Not at all." Her whisper was sharp and determined. For the time being she ignored the glass in front of her as she stared up at him repugnantly. "It's only a temporary setback." She retorted scornfully. "And stop calling me chosen one! It really is irritating!"

"Oh, but it is an accurate summation, don't you think?" He gave a short laugh then walked back to his chair smiling boldly at her. He picked up his wine glass leaning forward swirling it around before taking a sip. "You probably are wondering why I have asked you to dine with me this evening."

Laura shrugged indifferently then leaned forward folding her arms in her lap. "Not really. But since you seem invested in boring me with the details I'll pretend to be interested."

Catherwood shook his head chiding her. "I am detecting an air of sarcasm from you."

Laura leaned forward glowering spitefully. "Good, because I am laying it on pretty thick."

He sat back taking a sip of his wine. "Well regardless…" He pointed to her full glass. "Aren't you going to drink your wine?"

"You just drugged me!" She laughed bitterly. "How fucking stupid do you think I am? It goes without saying that I will not be eating or drinking anything you give me, so no, I will not be drinking my wine!"

He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Well I suppose you have a valid point." He leaned back in his chair taking a long sip. "Ok, as you wish." He shrugged unceremoniously than sat down his glass and stood up holding out his hand to her. "Come now. There is much I must show you."

Pointedly ignoring his hand Laura hesitantly scooted back her chair and stood up. "Ok. But only because I'm just dying to know why you have decided to keep me alive rather than killing me."

She followed him into a large study as Nakira watched the solid door closing behind them smiling ominously.

* * *

Seth walked into the nursery slamming the door behind him. He flopped on the bed folding his arms angrily kicking the bookcase in front of him wishing he could talk like the big people.

He missed his mommy. Even in his two-year-old dialect she always understood every word he said like he spoke a secret language only the two of them could understand.

Though he was mad at his daddy for not listening to him he also knew it was not his fault. Like his mommy told him in his dream Daddy was frightened for her and would not have the wits to understand what he told him. He knew he had to get to Uncle Hiro; but how?

Something on the floor caught his eye. Even though he could not read the words, he recognized the hard bound copy of Hansel and Gretel his mommy read to him. He recalled his mother's words; "Tell Hiro to follow the trail of breadcrumbs."

And then an idea flashed in his mind. He picked up the book and ran to find Hiro.

* * *

"Dammit!" Gabriel muttered to himself slamming his fist against the rock formation.

"Still beating yourself up over what you had no control over?" Mohinder climbed over the rocks to join him.

He shook his head distractedly staring at the wine bottle and empty glasses which remained undisturbed from the night before. "I'm way past that." He replied brusquely. "Now I'm just looking for clues. If you want to help, great; if you don't I'm really in no mood to chat right now."

Mohinder furrowed his brow noting the underlying rage Gabriel's eye. "Gabriel…I know what …" He stopped promptly as Gabriel whipped around sneering at him with a look in his eye that had not been present in years. "I know that look." He whispered horrifically.

"What look?" Gabriel replied irritably as he continued to investigate.

"The look of a killer." He replied as Gabriel came toward him. "The desperate look of a man who would do anything to find the woman he loves including blowing up the entire planet if that's what it takes!" He shouted. "You are about to get wreckless Gabriel. Do not let this consume you!"

"Too late!" He shot back.

"You are not thinking rationally!" Mohinder pointlessly attempted to reason with him.

Gabriel turned around with fury in his eyes raising Mohinder off the ground in a telekinetic grasp as her flailed helplessly. "Look! If you want to sit this one out, by all means do! But I am going to find her even if it means lifting up every boulder on this planet, I will do it." He quickly, but carefully released him from his grasp. "And I don't need my own personal pain in the ass Jiminy Cricket to try and stop me!"

Mohinder held up his hands exuding caution. "Gabriel, I am just being realistic…"

"No!" He laughed viciously shaking his head. "You are being negative! The truth is you don't know the reality because you don't know where the fuck she is and neither do I! So please do not tell me I am being unrealistic because I _will_ find her; and if you want you can go back to your homeland and hide behind your research, go right ahead because that is what you do best anyway…_doctor!_" Gabriel hissed venomously.

Mohinder jerked back his head stunned by his words. "That was hardly called for."

Gabriel stood in front of him eying him scornfully. "And don't think I don't know what this is all about!"

He blinked in a clueless manner shrugging dubiously. "That make's two of us…would you care to elaborate?"

"You are still hot for my woman." He whispered spitefully. "You never got over the fact that Laura loved me and dumped you. And it just pisses you off!"

Mohinder's eyes flashed open in astonishment. "Oh now you are just being absurd!" He retorted. "You appear to have a selective memory or you would remember that when I realized Laura loved you and there was no hope for a life with her, I civilly moved aside and you _know it_!"

"And you have lusted her from a distance!" He sneered. "Don't think I don't see that look in your eye every time you look at her."

Trying to keep his anger in check, Mohinder closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Gabriel, I think we both know that there is a mutual detestation between us that will never heal. Though I have seen you make the transformation from an evil murderer into a loving husband and father, I will never forgive you for what you did to my father!"

"Fuck you Mohinder!" He shouted caustically. "Your father was a manipulative piece of shit! He knew _exactly_ what I was…he was a part of what I was and encouraged my murderous rampage until one day he felt guilty and turned on me! I'm not saying what I did to him was right, but if you want to stand there all sanctimoniously telling me what a douche bag you think I am, you have your own father to thank for the animal I once was!"

"What in the hell is going on over here?" George climbed up the rock followed by Angela and Brandon. "We could hear you two yelling all the way back at the house!"

"You got me!" Mohinder sneered not taking his eyes off of Gabriel. "I came out here to see what I can do to help and Gabriel is under some delusion that I am still in love with Laura."

Brandon turned toward Gabriel clearly exasperated by his latest outburst. "Gabriel; we talked about this. You need to keep your head in together, or finding Laura will be impossible!"

"He is correct!" George shouted. "And why in the hell would you think Mohinder is still in love with Laura? He is married to a perfectly wonderful woman with a beautiful baby! He no longer has an interest in Laura!"

"Then why is he even here!" Gabriel retorted pointing dismissively at Mohinder.

"Well if I was going to go after your wife, I would have done it when you abandoned her two years ago." Mohinder shouted no longer able to hold back his resentment.

Now completely engulfed in rage, Mohinder did not have time to regret his choice of words before Gabriel lunged at him screaming furiously sending Mohinder into a backward tumble. He barely recovered before Gabriel's fists pounded him brutally; the pain intensifying with each blow. It did not take long for the coppery familiar taste of blood to spill from his nose and mouth. With futile efforts, Brandon and George tried to separate them only to be sent stumbling backwards.

It was the abrupt and loud explosion of a pistol blast that finally broke the hostility. The scuffle ended as they all stared in astonishment to where Angela stood on top of the rock formation holding the smoking .22. "Just what in the hell is the matter with you men!" She shouted indignantly; her voice reverberating with each syllable looking first to Gabriel. "You are frightened for Laura! We all understand. But taking out your misplaced anger on Mohinder will not be of assistance to us finding her." She turned to Mohinder. "And you! This is _not_ the time or place for bewailing about your daddy issues and berating Gabriel for a past he cannot change! Either you are onboard with us, or you can go back to India with your wife to raise your son! If this is what you decide, nobody will think the less of you for it. But right now antagonizing Gabriel is not going to solve a thing."

Mohinder wiped his bloodied lip thoughtfully, then nodding apologetically. "You are right." He turned to Gabriel half-smiling. "I am sorry Gabriel. This is a difficult time for you and I was out of line."

Gabriel shook his head. "No, it is I that owes you the apology. You came out here to help and I had no call attacking you." He held out his hand. "Please accept my apology."

The two men shook hands mutually, yet uneasily as they were joined by Hiro and Peter. "Anything new?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Not a thing." George replied flatly.

"Why are you both bleeding?" Hiro looked peculiarly at Mohinder and Gabriel's bloodied faces.

"Long story." Gabriel replied remorsefully. "But I'm sure you could figure it out if you tried really hard."

Gabriel jumped with a start as Seth teleported behind him. "Daddy!" He shouted holding out the book.

"God! I'll never get used to that!" Gabriel exhaled to the adults under his breath, then reached down picking the toddler up. "Seth, Daddy can't read to you right now." He told him gently taking the book away from him. "We'll read this together at bed time tonight." Seth began to wail reaching for the book. Gabriel's impatience visibly and audibly began to surface. "_Seth! I know you miss your mommy, but you are being very difficult_!"

Seth looked at Hiro pointing desperately to the book. "Book, Uncle Hiro! Book!"

Peter watched taking note of the anxiety in Seth's speech. "Gabriel, he doesn't want you to read to him…I think he is trying to tell us something."

Hiro thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Kevin told me this morning Seth was trying to wake me up." He said softly looking at Seth. "He said that something seemed very important to him."

Gabriel looked at Hiro then back at his son. All at once Angela's dream became clear to him. "Laura will reach out to us through a voice that can easily go unnoticed." He whispered to himself as the pieces began to fall into place. His eyes raised to look at Seth. "Seth? Do you have something you want to tell us?"

He quickly reached for the book which Gabriel curiously handed to him. Seth tried desperately to wiggle out of his grasp which prompted Gabriel to carefully sat him down. Without wasting a second he ran to Hiro with the book handing it to him. "Breadcrumbs!" He shouted pointing to it. "Mommy say find breadcrumbs."

"Breadcrumbs?" Hiro took the book staring uncomprehendingly at the cover. .

Brandon grabbed the book. "Hansel and Gretel. I remember this story. The father and his wife took the children out to the forest to leave them and they found their way home by leaving a trail of breadcrumbs."

"But what does this have to do with finding Laura?" Gabriel shook his head in confusion.

Hiro thought for a moment before his eyes shot open with keen awareness. "Gabriel, how did Catherwood take Laura?"

"I don't know." He shook his head then thought for a moment. "It had to be that green mist he always shows up in."

Hiro stroked his chin thoughtfully as the others looked on anticipatively. "Hiro? What are you thinking?" George asked hopefully.

Hiro looked intently at the rock where Laura disappeared searching for something. He came to a stop as something caught his intention. "The green mist is just for show. He is able to teleport."

Gabriel rolled his eyes clearly annoyed. "Yes Hiro! We already know this! If you have a point, please make it!"

"Gabriel, Hiro is trying to help!" George told him calmly. "There is no need to be short with him."

Gabriel nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry Hiro." He waved his hands apathetically. "Please continue."

Impervious to Gabriel's abruptness, Hiro narrowed his eyes staring at the air around him. "Breadcrumbs." He whispered to himself as they all looked on in bewilderment. The he smiled jubilantly. "A jump scar! Of course!"

"Hiro?" Peter approached him cautiously. "Can you fill us all in?"

Hiro turned to them still grinning speaking quickly as he explained. "When a human teleports, he leaves behind a trail; a jump scar if you read the comic books. It is a short lived wake left behind by a teleporter that enables another teleporter to follow."

"Short lived." Gabriel narrowed his eyes curiously. "How short? A few minutes? An hour? A day? What are we talking about here?"

Hiro closed his eyes shaking his head. "I don't know. I have never tried to follow another teleporter."

"So we're screwed!" Gabriel threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Gabriel, he said he didn't know." Peter snapped back. "Give him a chance to explain."

"Whatever." Gabriel threw his hands up immpatiently.

But as they waited to for Hiro to finish his thought they all watched inquisitively as he appeared to go into a trance. He closed his eyes disappearing from sight for a brief moment into what appeared to be into an invisible tunnel only to reappear just as quickly. For a moment there was complete silence. And then a slight breeze billowed back his hair then grew around him as what could only be described as a rippled whisper resonated from the unseen tunnel he had only a moment ago disappeared into. "Hiiiirrrrrro!" They could hear Laura's voice reverberate off the rocks and into the air surrounding them.

Gabriel's eyes lit up. A hopeful smile came through the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Laura?" He whispered looking to Hiro for answers.

Hiro turned to their optimistic faces smiling self-assuredly. "The gateway has been opened." He looked to Gabriel. "We will find her. I know where she is."

Gabriel fell to the ground sobbing with relief as everyone cheered ecstatically. He grabbed Seth hugging him with conviction. He pulled back slowly brushing the wavy bangs from the boys face. "Seth, I am so sorry I didn't listen to you."

Seth did not respond…he only wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck.

"I promise from now on I will always listen to you." Gabriel smiled through his tears. He looked up at Hiro. "So when do we leave? How do we find her?"

But Hiro's happy face was now somber; a tremor of fear filling his bones emerged from the gateway. "Hiro?" George touched his shoulder cautiously. "What is it, boy?"

"I now sense terror coming from the portal." He looked at Gabriel grimly. "We will find her…but when we do…" He closed his eyes shaking his head fatally. "He is taking her to a very dark place…we may not be able to bring her back."

The smile on Gabriel's face slowly faded as the others looked on in horror.

* * *

The sturdy wood and iron door to the study closed behind her with a menacing echo as Laura followed Catherwood into the large study. Though it was filled with warm wood details and books, even the blazing flames in the great fireplace did not remove the chill from her soul as she walked in step with him.

Frightened as she was, she would not allow him the satisfaction of sensing her fear. "And what is this place?" She asked looking around with keen interest.

"This…" He smiled broadly holding out his hands circling around. "…this room is all about you, young Laura." He pointed to a wall where there were portraits of women hung prominently. "These women are all of your ancestors…" He walked along the wall pointing to the numerous women. "…all the way from Grace Malone until you. He pointed to an empty place on the wall then turned to face her. "This spot is reserved for your portrait."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out without your help." She smiled complacently. "I suppose this is where you plan to hang my death portrait?"

He flashed a smug grin. "That all depends upon you, chosen one." Laura felt her skin crawl as he seemed to eye her lasciviously. "Have I mentioned how stunning you are this evening? That color gives your eyes the illusion of fiery emeralds."

Laura felt ready to vomit. "Well there goes the rest of my appetite…"

He smiled slowly. "You are a very beautiful woman. Just because we are foes does not mean I am not appreciative of your exquisiteness. A man would have to be a fool not to see it."

Laura wrinkled her face in repulsion. "Ok, these circumstances just went to a million types of gross." She folded her arms eying him suspiciously. "Just a few days ago you were trying to kill me; and now you have me locked in your dungeon and dressing me up like your prized trophy! If you don't mind I would like to get back to the old way because I prefer it much better."

"You will learn in time that I have plans that include you." He replied holding out his hand to her. "Come. I have more to show you." She gave a revolted glance at his hand then up at him shuddering as she abruptly walked past him; a gesture which brought amusement to Catherwood.

Catherwood led the way to another wooden door into a room which reminded Laura of a labyrinth. The walls were lined with windows covered with dark glass that Laura could not see into. She entered the room with cautious curiosity as Catherwood watched her intently; his lips turned up in a knowing smile. As she ambled around looking at the various artifacts he had throughout the chamber he could not help but notice how the lime green chiffon dress brought a sense of Regality to her stature. With great anticipation he marveled to himself at the way her long chestnut hair had been pulled back away from her face in a manner fit for a princess.

His thoughts were interrupted as she impertinently pointed to the darkened glass wall. "So what's behind the glass?"

"You must have patience my dear." Catherwood's cavalier attitude and taunting laugher incensed Laura further.

Clearly fed up by his flagrant diversions Laura angrily whirled around; her eyes laying into him like furious blades. "Patience is a virtue, much to my master's dismay, I never quite grasped." She leered through her teeth. "Now is there eventually going to be a point to this bullshit so I can go back to my room and figure out a way to escape this shithole?"

"Of course there is a point." He reached out to touch her chin but she swiftly slapped his hand away making him chuckle. "If there is one trait that has been consistent with the women in your lineage it is that feisty temper." He smiled admirably. "And of course there is the genetic material which produces exquisite beauty."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Laura rolled her eyes groaning loudly. "And now that point you said you were getting to? Do you think we could get to that now?"

Catherwood laughed shaking his head dejectedly. "Very well." He pointed to the portraits in the other room "Take a good long look at your family, Laura." He walked in front of them pointing to three empty spots. "You may have already noticed that there are three portraits missing." He pointed to each name plate. "This woman was Grace Malone's granddaughter, Tallulah Caire. She was a beautiful young woman much like you. She was just an infant when her mother died…"

"Don't you mean when you _murdered_ her mother?" She gave him a venomous glare.

He held out his hands shrugging indifferently. "Semantics, chosen one; it's all about the semantics. Now to continue…" He moved to another portrait of a woman with jet black hair and porcelain features. "This raven haired beauty is your grandmother nine generations removed. Her name is Sarah Dowlrimple. She married a Scottish nobleman and had three daughters…the oldest was Bess McKai; another beautiful lass who tried to avenge her mother's death only to have her own life lost in vain."

"And then her daughter came along and you murdered her too…" Laura snarled impatiently. "I have been hearing this freaking story for the last three years! I get it! Moving on!"

"And move on we shall." He pointed to another portrait. "And this last empty spot is where your Grandmother Alice Donnelly's portrait should be."

"And thanks to you I never knew her either!" Laura shouted. "You killed her!" She pointed to all of the portraits. "You killed all of them! These were all women of true valor and courageousness and you cut them down in the prime of their lives, you revolting pile of pig testicles!"

He held out his hands in forged innocence. "If there is something I have done to offend you…"

Her eyes blazed incredulously as Catherwood recoiled in pain from an uppercut across the face. He moved his hand over his wounds drawing back his hand covered with blood. Laura held up her fists in attack mode. "You son of a whore! How in the hell do you even have the balls to ask me that?" She whirled around into a side kick which sent him plummeting to the ground. "The fact you walk the earth offends me as it would every decent human being!" She jumped at him coming down with her knee in the middle of his chest causing Catherwood to bellow painfully. Laura sneered into his face. "You have killed every woman in my lineage including my mother. You robbed me of her before I had the chance to ever really know her, just like right now you are right now depriving my son of his mother, you nauseating fuck!" She stood up kicking him with repeated fury in the rib cage. Catherwood did not move which angered her further until exhaustion finally broke her stride as she fell to the ground in a winded heap.

Catherwood sat up brushing himself off as the wounds began to heal. "I suppose you have a legitimate reason to hate me."

Still breathlessly seething from her outburst, Laura raised her eyes to him. "Hatred would be an improvement over how I feel about you." She sat up bringing her knees to her chest. "Why am I even here having this conversation with you like we're talking buddies or something!" She pointed her finger back and forth between the two of them. "We are sworn enemies…I have a destiny to kill you. Now can you stop taunting me with portraits of my family and looking at me like I'm your prized possession so we can get back to the business of hating each other's guts?"

He gazed at her admiringly. "There _was_ a time when I hated you. And there was nothing I wanted more than to kill you." He thoughtfully circled her as Laura bristled at his gaze. "But in spite of my abhorrence for you I must admit between your impertinence and your loveliness, I have found myself at a disadvantage." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have fallen in love with you."

Her face wrinkled slowly as it scrunched up in disgust as she jerked her head back laughing audaciously. "Oh God, you have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" Her laughter grew more bitter with each breath. "Now I know I am going to be sick!"

"I thought this would be your reaction." Catherwood turned and faced the portraits. "This is not the first time this has happened." He turned to her sadly. "It has happened to me three times before."

"Let me guess!" She sneered bitterly. "The three missing portraits!"

"Precisely." He nodded walking to a panel in the wall. Laura noticed a touch of sadness in his eyes as he approached the mirrors. "But regrettably, none of them would accept my heart."

"Except for maybe on the end of a dagger." She quipped. "Even you have to see the insincerity in this coming from a man who morns his dead wife for five hundred years only to bring her back to lie and kill her a few days later." She flashed a mordant grin. "You're not exactly offering good incentives on a commitment plan."

"I loved my Siobhan!" He shot back defensively. "When we were young and in love her wicked abandon and free spirit was a turn on. But after her death and five hundred years between acts of lovemaking…"

Laura held up her hand. "_Overshare_!"

"But that was another life." He turned around staring at her. "She is gone and what is done is done. Right now I would like to make you an offer..."

"If the offer is becoming your lover or death, I chose death." She quickly retorted then folded her arms. "Yes, I would rather have my body hollowed out with my steaming guts slewing out of me than to sleep with you."

He nodded quickly with an expectant smile. "I am not here to ask you to be my lover; I wish to ask for your hand in marriage."

"Wha…_What!_" Laura nearly choked as the words sputtered out. "I must still be feeling the ill effects of the drugs you gave me because I could have sworn you just asked me to marry you!" She began to laugh boisterously.

"You heard me correctly." He replied dryly.

She stopped laughing wile quickly wiping her eyes. "And yet you stand there waiting for my answer? Are you seriously under some delusion that I am going to say yes?" Because even one night of the odious ickiness that would come from this would have me trying to scrub the ick off of me for a life time!" So I'm going to have to pass."

"I thought you would say that." He sighed sadly shaking his head. "And I'm afraid you have left me with no other alternative."

Laura eyed him curiously as he punched a sequence of numbers into a keypad next to the mirror.

As the lights came and the curtains were raised inside the windows, Laura was finally able to see inside; her face instantly filled with terror. She looked up at Catherwood who flashed a victorious smile.

"_You unspeakable bastard!_" She whispered in a voice filled with terror.

**END OF PART 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Chapter 25 – Suspended in Time

_Mojave Desert, California_

_December 15, 2012_

Hiro took a deep breath and quickly turned away from the saddened faces looking to him for answers. The fact was he did not know the answers; only that something awful was about to happen to Laura and time was of the essence to find her.

Only moments ago their faces had been filled with relief and elation at the news that he had located her; but now he would have to diminish their hopes that she was in danger. With everything inside him he did not want to turn to face their eyes searching him for the truth; an opulence only he could provide.

But when a gentle, yet desperate voice came from behind him, he knew time was no longer a luxury. "What exactly are you trying to tell us, Hiro?" The uncertainty in George's tone brought him back to face the reality.

Hiro turned and looked into their waiting eyes. But it was the sight of Gabriel holding his son that he dreaded the most. He choked up and spoke to them.

"Catherwood has taken her to his home. For the moment, she is alive and she is safe. But as I stepped through the porthole I could feel her fear. I do not know what his intentions are, but I can sense she is in a dark place."

Gabriel stood up handing Seth to Angela. "Then why in the fuck are we just standing around with our fingers up our asses? We need to get to her before he has a chance to do anything to her."

"We can't just go running in there without knowing what we are up against." Peter said agitatedly.

"Well I don't hear you chiming in with any better ideas." Brandon shouted. "If you have any, speak up!"

Peter thought for a moment. "I got nothing." He sighed compliantly. "But you know better than anybody what Catherwood is and what he is capable of. Laura has a better chance to be saved if we arrive with a plan!"

"Yeah, well sometimes the best plan is to shoot first and ask questions later!" Brandon snarled back.

"Brandon! Peter!" Angela shouted. "Zip it! Both of you!"

The two men looked at each other nodding in a silent armistice.

George stepped forward. "Ok, this is going to be dangerous so we need to leave the civilians here at the compound. Hank and his men are helpful, but we don't have a lot of time and I'm sure as shit not going to spend it babysitting. Besides Peter, Gabriel, Mohinder and Brandon, we will need Nathan, Niki, Micah, Monica and Kevin…"

"You are forgetting someone." Angela interrupted as George rolled his eyes and began to speak, but she immediately cut him off. "And no, I will not stay here and look after the children this time! That girl is like a daughter to me and I will not stay here when I can help." She stood directly in front of him placing her hands on her hips; her narrowed eyes boring into his. "And don't even try to convince me otherwise."

George closed his eyes knowing it was pointless to argue with her. "Ok." He nodded throwing up his hands in defeat.

Angela's eyes snapped open. "Really? You aren't going to argue with me and tell me I would be safer at home taking care of the children with Addie."

"Not if I want to have sex with you ever again." He quipped as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"For Christ's sake George! Your daughter is in danger!" Gabriel shouted impatiently. "You can get all lovey dovey later, but right now we have work to do!"

George turned around looking at Gabriel heatedly. "Gabriel, you don't have to tell me that my daughter is in danger. I am well aware of this, thank you! You are not the only one that is terrified. I have been worried sick about her so don't you dare sit there on your high horse and tell me how I should worry about my only daughter! Do yourself and all of us a favor and stop treating us like we are all a bunch of fucking idiots!"

"When you stop acting like one I'll stop treating you like one." Gabriel barked causing George to become angrier. He stepped forward to lash out, but before he could utter another breath, Angela looked at him shaking his head. He nodded taking a deep breath.

Gabriel placed his hands over his face closing his eyes. He deeply exhaled shaking his head before allowing his hands to fall at his side. "I'm sorry George. Of course you're worried about her. It's just…" Before he could continue, tears brimmed over in his eyes; he turned away as he broke down.

George slowly approached him. "It's just that she is that great love of your life and you are terrified." He gently touched Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel turned around nodding quickly as George embraced him supportively. Gabriel continued to sob. "I will never forget the pain on the day her mother was taken from me. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch right then and there. I knew of Laura's destiny, but let me tell you if I had the slightest inkling where he had slithered off to, I would have gone after him. Thank God I didn't…he would have me killed in an instant." He looked deeply into Gabriel's eyes. "My place in life was to raise Laura. My wife was killed by him, but we have a chance to save Laura. And we will save her."

"I hope you're right." Gabriel sniffled smiling up at him.

"I know I am." George nodded. "No other scenario will be satisfactory." He turned to look at Hiro. "Hiro, take Seth back to the compound and meet us back here with the others immediately."

"Of course." Hiro turned to take Seth from Angela.

"Wait." Before Hiro could take him, Gabriel took him in his arms. "Hey…" He smiled at his son. "If it wasn't for you we never would have found your mommy. And thanks to you we are going to find her and bring her home. Ok?"

Seth nodded tearfully wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck as Gabriel closed his eyes trying with all his strength to keep his own tears from falling. He pulled gently stroking his son's face. "And when I bring her home in a little while, we are going to go get some pizza and go to a movie; just the three of us. I think it's time we had some time alone as a family; what do you think?"

"Ok daddy." Seth whispered as Gabriel pulled him in hugging him again. "Wait!" He shouted then teleported away. He returned almost immediately carrying his ragged Pooh Bear. "Bring Pooh to mommy so she not scared."

Gabriel knelt down and took the toy in his hand looking at it intently then back up at Seth. "But this is your night time bear. You won't miss him tonight?"

"You bring mommy before bed…then she not be scared and Pooh Bear stay with me." Seth replied confidently as Gabriel felt his insides aching. The other's looked on deeply moved.

"How did you get to be such a brave little boy?" Gabriel proudly choked as he spoke. "I have to go bring mommy home now. I want you to go with Hiro, can you do that for me?" Seth nodded quickly. Gabriel was amazed by his stoic presence. He handled him to Hiro before he had the chance to break down. "I love you little man." Gabriel whispered, his voice breaking.

"I love too, daddy." Seth called out to him just as Hiro teleported away. Once they had disappeared Gabriel, unable to hold back the tears turned away from the onlookers and sat on a nearby rock crying silently.

As they watched Gabriel with compassion, Brandon turned to Peter. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not a clue." He turned to him shrugging helplessly. "There's no precedence for something like this. How in the hell do you plan?"

_

* * *

Aberarth, __Ceredigion County, Wales  
December 15, 2012_

In a furious rage, Laura shoved Catherwood out of her way as he watched with amused anticipation. She blew past him to the glass wall unsure if what she was seeing was real or a manifestation of Catherwood's mind tricks. Inside the glass sat who she perceived to be the three women from the missing portraits; her grandmothers. The women poised in a dollhouse parlor setting where they sat around a table in beautiful dresses to appear as if they were having a formal tea.

"You son of a bitch!" Laura shouted to which he simply shrugged with remiss. "What in the hell did you do to them?"

"Me?" He broke out in unscrupulous laughter. "Absolutely nothing. I don't bother myself with these details. I have staff for that."

Laura's eyes frantically searched the room not quite sure what she was looking for, stopping as she looked down at her dress. Without hesitation she quickly ripped off the hem wrapping it tightly around her wrist.

Catherwood rolled his eyes letting out a problematical groan. "Fuck! Do you have any idea how much that dress cost?" He sighed. "And you looked so beautiful in it."

"Shut up!" She shouted as she secured the fabric around her hand then made a fist smashing it through the glass shattering it instantly into fragments. She stood back shielding her face and body from the stray pieces. As the wreckage began to settle, she immediately ran to one of the woman touching her hand, then her face. Her eyes snapped open in horror shooting at Catherwood with abhorrence. She quickly jumped up running to the next woman and then the next.

"Their alive!" She shouted disdainfully. "Their fucking alive in there!"

Catherwood walked through the broken glass standing behind where the women sat. "Well of course they're alive, silly." He replied seating himself casually into a chair. "I wouldn't keep corpses sitting around my house; that's just gross." He smiled at the women then back at Laura. "And aren't they all just perfectly beautiful."

"My God!" She tried to move the raven haired woman, but her body was stiff as a board. She looked up at Catherwood through eyes filled with furious disbelief_. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" _Laura screamed creating a vibration which caused the remaining glass to shake loose.

He leaned forward folding his hands across his knees. "They are in a state of suspended animation. They are not dead…yet they are not really alive; but their beauty has been preserved forever. Don't you think they look great?"

She shook her head with tears streaming out of her eyes. "How in the fuck can you do something like this to another human being?" Laura screamed at him then looked back at the three women. "Are they aware that we are here? Can they even hear us?"

"I would assume so." He stood slowly and walked up next to her smiling. "But I am the last person to ask as I have never been in this state." He smiled down at her then back at the ladies. "You know, I have actually grown quite fond of this little display. I come here often to converse with them; one sided of course. I am sure in their own minds they are cursing me and for what has been done to them, but I chose to imagine we are having a delightful tea while discussing politics and world affairs."

Laura stomped back through the glass until she stood face to face with him sneering incredulously. "You are a fucking lunatic!" Her face contorted furiously.

"And so I have been told." He shrugged walking to a nearby table pouring two glasses of brandy. "But you know, after five-hundred years you tend to have to find new ways to entertain yourself. And since you and your little army ruined my plans for world domination, I need to find a new hobby." He held out a glass to her. "Brandy?"

He was gleefully taken aback as she smacked the glasses out of his hands; his eyes following to where they smashed on the floor. "You are an atrocious douche bag!" Laura screamed as she stormed back through the broken glass turning to face him as she stood in front of the women. "Release them! Now!"

He casually took a sip of his brandy shaking his head with resistance. "And if I refuse?" Laura did not immediately respond which told him she knew was out of options. "Very well, I will grant you your request."

She jerked her head back narrowing her with hatred. "Just like that." She laughed bitterly knowing he had her at a disadvantage. . "And I am sure you have the mother of all caveats and you are barely containing yourself because you are bursting with glee to drop the bomb! So let's hear it, Phinneus; what's the catch."

"Of course there's a catch." He laughed boisterously. "There's always a catch."

She folded her arms shaking her head cynically. "And now here comes the part where you tell me you will release them if I marry you."

He nodded impressively. "You're catching on."

Laura looked at the women sitting there and back at Catherwood. "So I marry you and you will release them. If I don't marry you they will stay like this indefinitely."

"Yes." He sat down his brandy and walked with slow strides stopping in front of the women. "But I'm afraid it's not that simple, chosen one. " He shook his head staring at them with mock sadness. "I am not a man that takes rejection well. If your grandmothers could talk, they would substantiate the sad veracity of this fact for you. They learned a valuable lesson; and so will you."

"Really." Laura folded her arms with a slight smirk on her face. "And what lesson would that be?"

Catherwood smiled smugly to himself. "That if you refuse me…" He turned to face Laura. "…you will join them."

The superior look on Laura's face slowly dropped as the horror of his words quickly made itself known.

* * *

As they waited for Hiro to return, the group huddled together to discuss their plan of attack. But Gabriel did not join him. He sat alone on a rock looking out at the desert allowing his mind to wander. He smiled softly to himself as his mind flooded with memories of her.

From his place on the sofa he looked over his book watching her in the kitchen. A slow smile crept across his face as she glanced up smiling quickly then returned to the task of chopping vegetables for the shepherd's pie she was fixing. He watched with complete absorption as a strand of wavy chestnut hair fell out from her ponytail bouncing off her shoulder before coming to rest against the low opening of her white tank top bringing his eyes to her cleavage. Just above her right breast was a small mole; a beauty mark positioned perfectly to offset the opening in an inviting manor making him want her. The accompanying yoga pants were hardly sexy or provocative, yet as he watched her turn around he could see the telltale black lace thong peaking through the top. That was all he needed.

He must have been watching her quite intently because she could feel his gaze. "What?" She laughed self-consciously looking up and down at herself.

"Nothing." He smiled slowly pretending to read as she shook her head returning to her work.

Had she looked up, she would have seen him merge with the shadows allowing him to move about the room unnoticed, but in her oblivion she did not become aware of his presence until he was right behind her. She could feel his desire as his hands gently caressed her shoulders under her bra straps as he nuzzled her neck. While his sensuous touch aroused her, she rolled her eyes trying to sound irritated. "You are not making this easy, you know."

"That's the whole idea." He murmured running his lips along the side of her neck causing her to giggle.

"I thought you said you were starving!" She smiled as he took the knife out of her hand carefully laying it in the sink.

"Ravenous." He replied factually then turned her around to face him. He moved his head down allowing his lips to travel from her neck to her cleavage. "But right now the most appetizing thing in this kitchen is you." He reached up under her top unhooking her bra. He lifted her up onto the counter taking her fingers and rubbing his lips sensuously along the top. She closed her eyes as her breathing began to intensify.

Laura pulled back flashing a girlish smile. "If I don't get these potatoes mashed, they're going to get all brown and disgusting." She tried to turn back to her cooking, but he persistently held onto her.

"We'll order take-out." He ripped off her top pulling her into a feverish kiss as she reached up furiously peeling his shirt off.

"Again?" She giggled nibbling on his ear. In one fluid motion he picked her up and laid her floor where they fell immersed into in heated passion.

After several moments had passed, they lay together on the floor holding each other still damp from their lovemaking while they caught their breaths. He took a strand of her hair pulling it straight then letting it go watching it return to its wavy form once again. "Oh God…that was incredible!" He whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah…" She groaned with displeasure rubbing her shoulder; a slight rasping came from her voice. "…incredibly painful."

He lifted his head slightly. "What?" He laughed staring incredulously at her.

"You are such a guy…you're so deep in your orgasmic stupor you don't catch the obvious!" She rolled over slapping him playfully. "Having sex on cold hard Mexican tile hurts like a motherfucker!"

He turned on his side laughing softly. "I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago." He stroked her face gently. "You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead."

She turned on her side rubbing her back. "Those weren't cries of passion…" She snarled. "…those were screams of agony!"

"You sounded like you were enjoying it." He stroked her face. "A lot!"

"I was using the pain to my advantage!" She winced uncomfortably turning on her stomach. "Look!" She pointed to a series of thick lines on her back and buttocks. "My back is killing me! I have grout marks eternally embedded into my ass…"

"I'm sorry." He playfully pouted then bent down kissing the indentations. "Only soft surfaces for my lady from now on." He pulled her into his arms kissing her tenderly.

"You are forgiven." She returned his kiss then quickly stood up.

He grabbed her arm playfully. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked lasciviously.

"To see if I can salvage dinner." She jerked her arm away standing up, then smiled at him slyly as he lay on his side propped up on his elbow. She tried to pretend she was not tempted as his handsome sexuality beckoned her. "If you think I'm spending another minute on that goddamn floor…!"

He quickly stood up grabbing her waist. "I said we were done with the floor…I never said I was done with _you_." He caressed her shoulders and neck.

"Common honey!" She protested trying to shrug him off. "We promised tonight we were going to stay in and I was going to cook! Didn't we agree we were tired of take-out and we needed some real food for a change!"

He pulled back placing his hand over his heart. "I promise tomorrow we'll make dinner together. I'll even do the dishes."

"You said that last night…" She cocked her head skeptically. "Come to think of it you say that every night."

"And every night I mean it." He smiled a little bit awkwardly. "But then I take one look at you and it's all over." He ran his fingers up and down her nude back causing her desire to overtake her senses.

She cocked her head glowering at him. "I'm going to start wearing the nun costume I used to wear to buy beer when I was in high school." She shook her head sighing submissively.

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "Nope…I'd pretty much want to nail you wearing that too."

"That's just sick…even for you." She laughed boisterously. "Ok fine! You win…again." She reached into the drawer pulling out a stack of take out menus and thumbed through them. "What do you feel like…Tai?"

"Chinese?" He suggested as she wrinkled her nose repugnantly.

"Sushi?" She waved the menu as he shuddered quickly shaking his head.

They looked at each other smiling. "Pizza!" They said simultaneously laughing as Laura dialed the phone placing their order.

"How long?" He asked caressing her neck as she hung up the phone.

"They're a little backed up tonight." She smiled mischievously. "It's going to be at least an hour." She slowly ran her hands up and down his chest. "We have plenty of time." She shoved him to the floor climbing on top of him. "I know how _I_ plan on spending it."

"I thought you said the floor hurt!" He looked up at her bemused by her sudden change of heart.

"I have no intention of being on the floor." She straddled across him. "But you on the other hand…" Bending down she whispered in his hear. ..."prepare to experience torture." She bit into his neck as he smiled tantalizingly before they melted into a sensuous kiss.

"I would lie on a bed of nails if you were on top of me, petty lady." He whispered breathlessly as they began to make love again.

"Gabriel…" He could hear Peter's voice pulling him reluctantly back to the present. "Gabriel!" He shouted louder sending a twinge of irritation though his bones.

"I heard you the first time." He snarled huffily at being pulled away from his thoughts. He begrudgingly stood up walking toward the others. But before he was able to get away, Peter grabbed his shoulder making Gabriel turn around hissing into his face. "_Peter, would you quit dogging me?_"

Peter held up his hands defensively. "Look; nobody here understands the hell you are going through more than I do." He spoke so he could not be heard by the others. "You love her so much this is making you crazy! When Niki was taken away from me, I nearly went ballistic. I wanted to blow up the planet to find her. And you know damn well I could have. But it was Laura who grounded me. Even though she was going through her own personal hell, she took me aside and told me even if we were able to find her, if I don't approach the situation with a clear head then we may as well have signed her death warrant. I was pissed off and I told her to go fuck herself. But after I calmed down I realized she was right. If we were going to find them I had to get my head on straight or it was going to spell death for everyone. If she were here she would tell you the same thing." He paused for a moment watching as Gabriel pondered his words. "So now; you can tell me to fuck off; you can tell me to go to hell, and I will stand here and take it. But you know Catherwood better than anybody here and we can't do this without you and we can't do this if you don't have your shit together." He released the grasp on Gabriel's arm. "Now, you can punch me if you have to."

Peter stood waiting for the worse, but was surprised to see Gabriel staring incredulously at him. "You told Laura to go fuck herself?" He shook his head laughing. "And you're still alive?" He slapped him on the shoulder then turned heading in the direction of the others.

A slow smile crept across Peter's face as he followed behind him. "Ok, so what have we decided?" He heard Gabriel say as he approached the team.

"Nothing yet." George shrugged helplessly. "We've been waiting on you. What took you so long?"

"Removing my head out of my ass took a while." He nodded appreciatively at Peter who returned the gesture as Hiro returned with the rest of the team. "Ok, good." Gabriel continued. "Now this isn't going to be easy. Wherever Catherwood has her is likely to be in a fortress filled with catacombs and secret rooms as we all know far too well this is what he likes. He probably has her abilities blocked using some sort of electronic device so Micah, this is where your ability will come into play." Micah nodded comprehensively. "He is going to have at least one person on his staff, but he will have an army within an earshot so we need to work fast." He turned to George. "You, Hiro, Angela, Nathan, Kevin and Mohinder will be in charge of keeping watch on the outside. Angela, if you can take a nap and get us some info, that would be helpful." He turned to Micah. "Now you will go with Niki, Monica, Brandon to find out where he is sending out a block signal and disable it. He will likely have a device on himself where he will be exempt from the signal the same with his staff, so if you contact a staff member, get the device. It usually looks like a memory stick. Everybody know what they're supposed to do?"

They all nodded as George spoke up. "What about you and Peter?"

"Gabriel and I will be blasting through the front door and vaporizing the shit out of anybody who tries to get in our way." Peter replied grinning confidently.

"Now there's a shock." Kevin shook his head with his hands on his hips speaking flippantly. "I guess the subtle approach just isn't for you, is it?"

Niki laughed sardonically placing her hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the world of super-powered protagonists. We do not know what it means to delicately tiptoe."

"And as of right now we do not know what it means to fall short of our goal." Gabriel placed his hands on his hips austerely; his dark eyes blazing with angst. "I will rip the fucking head off of Satan himself to find her. There is no option for failure! I will bring my wife home or I will die trying."

Hiro touched his shoulder. "Gabriel, we must go now." The exigency in his tone filled Gabriel with a further sense of trepidation.

Gabriel nodded. "Ok." He reached out his hands. "Everyone gather around Hiro or Peter." He gathered them into two circles as they teleported away.

* * *

Laura stared with stunned apprehension as Catherwood's words processed through her mind. He slowly walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "It really is a very simple choice, chosen one." His voice was low in a disgusting attempt to be sensuous. "Either you become my wife in every way, or you will join them in a timeless hell."

As the horror of the circumstances became clear to her, she shook her head in denial. "You want me to be your wife; and sleep with you…" She looked at the three women sitting motionlessly. "…or you would put me in there with them?"

"That is correct." He smiled slowly touching her face making her cringe. "There was a time when I wanted you dead, but now I look upon your loveliness and all I feel for you is love."

She slapped his hand away. "You don't love me!" Laura sneered then pointed to the women. "Nobody who is capable of love would ever do that to somebody! All I am to you is a prize; this is your way of having me under your control."

Catherwood cocked his head taken aback. "Well, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" He chuckled. "Perhaps my ideas of love are barbaric, but I can assure you my heart is full."

"That is not your heart that is full, dick wad." She scoffed as her tone changed to somber. "But if you are leaving me no other alternative, then you had better kill me. Because I will not suffer their fate, and I would just as soon ingest nails with a sulfuric acid chaser than to sleep with you!" She shuddered. "In fact I can't think of anything more revolting."

He smiled wryly as he shook his head. "Death is not an option available to you." He sighed sadly then pulled out a device with a small button. "But since you have made your feelings for me all too clear, I am afraid I have no other choice." He closed his eyes pushing the button.

Laura's face fell as she watched him. "What are you doing?"

"I said there were only two choices available to you." He said softly as Laura could see a small tear trickling down his cheek. "I hope you will get along with your grandmothers, because you are about to spend an indefinite amount of time; perhaps an eternity getting to know them." He looked at the door as a young man walked through approaching them slowly. Catherwood smiled and nodded at him, then looked back at Laura. "This young man is Thaddeus Morgan. Like you his ancestors go back a long way. Five-hundred years ago his grandfather had a gift for freezing the vibrancy of people right there on the spot. He was able to quickly unfreeze them if he liked them, but there were; and probably still are people all over the Welch countryside frozen in time, as you are about to be."

Laura shook her head quickly finding herself losing control. "You aren't seriously going to do this?" She looked at Thaddeus. "Please don't do this. I have a family; a little boy. I'm his whole world. He needs me." But Thaddeus just looked at her impassively. In her mind she weighed her options; If she was in a frozen state would she be able to come out of it? If she married him she knew she would have little choice but to have sex with him; either one was hell.

"Ok; you win." She said softly. "I'll marry you." The words felt like knives cutting her savagely.

Catherwood sighed shaking his head. "I am afraid the time for negotiations has past, chosen one. Your fate is sealed." He placed his hand on her shoulder staring into her fearful eyes. "You will join your grandmothers in a state of suspended animation." He nodded to Thaddeus as he walked toward her menacingly.

Laura could feel her heart being ripped from her chest. She tried in vain to fight, but she was powerless to move. "No, you can't do this!" She stared pleadingly at Thaddeus as he came closer. "Please don't! I'll do anything!"

"Farewell chosen one." She could hear him say tearfully. "You were a promising foe; and you would have made a beautiful wife…and no doubt one hell of a tigress in bed." He turned and walked from the room.

"This isn't over Catherwood!" She screamed after him. "Gabriel will find a way to save me and I will kill you!" But he just kept walking. "You can't fight destiny! _I will kill you, you son of a bitch_! _You hear me you fucker! I WILL KILL YOU!_"

She felt her heart sink as the sound of the iron door clanged shut behind her.

Just then Thaddeus's hands touched her. "No." She whispered with horror as she felt the world around her fading away. "NO!" She screamed.

And then it all went dark.

_**END OF PART 25**_


	26. Chapter 26

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY  
**Chapter 26 – A Caveat of Blood

In a flash like lightening, the team arrived on the outskirts of Catherwood Manor. The cold night cast an eerie mist around them making them shiver in their unfamiliar surroundings.

Peter was the first to notice the manor. "Oh my God…" He whispered with fascinated awe. "…look at that place."

One by one they all raised their eyes staring at the large house which loomed before them in the midnight fog.

"It looks like something out of a twisted fairy tale." Monica whispered looking up at the house in amazement.

"Yeah, it just needs a few more bats in the belfry and it could be Dracula's castle." Niki visibly shuddered rubbing her upper arms. "I hope we can get this over with fast. This place gives me the fucking creeps."

George took several steps toward the house observing its architecture. "From the way the stones are laid, it has to be at least five-hundred years old. Look at the way its stonework is showing no sign of its aging or ware."

"What do you think this place is?" Kevin asked unable to take his eyes off of it.

"It's Catherwood Manor." Gabriel said without thinking as they all turned looking at him peculiarly. "It was built in 1493." Seeing their odd stares she shrugged ingenuously. Don't ask. I just know."

"Well whatever it is it is getting in and out is going to be a bitch." Brandon looked at the bars on the windows and solid wood doors turning to Peter. "I guess you can phase, but if you get stuck, you're screwed."

Hiro shook his head. "You can forget phasing." He demonstrated by trying to stop time. "I can feel his signal weakening my abilities. And you will not be able to teleport. This is as far as I could get you."

"Yeah…" Peter tried to go invisible, but was only able to produce a ghost like image of himself. "My energy is pretty drained too."

Micah quickly pulled a laptop out of his backpack and with the help of Monica and Kevin began setting it up.

"What are you doing with that?" Gabriel asked watching as the boy intently began typing in a sequence.

"Looking for the signal." He replied without removing his eyes from the screen as his fingers quickly tickled the keys. "Even if I could get to where he has it housed, if I can't use my abilities I won't be able to turn it off."

Gabriel smiled in recollection. "So you're going to jam the signal and he won't have the first clue what happened to it until it's too late…"

"Yeah…" He grinned up at him surprised that he knew. "How did you…"

"Because I used the same method to break us out of the White House underground." He grinned coolly.

Micah stopped typing as a green algorithm began flashing on his screen. "I'm in." He nodded, but there was trouble in his eyes.

"Micah?" Niki noticed the worried look on her son's face. "Is something wrong?"

He continued looking straight ahead. "He knows we're here." He looked up at their troubled faces as he watched the large wood door swing open.

* * *

"We have company, Master." Kieria told Catherwood who sat in his quietly in his quarters. From his place in a large chair he sat drinking sherry in front of the fireplace; the tracks from his tears still visible on his face.

He sighed sadly slowly wiping his face. Without movement a slow smile escaped the corners of his mouth. "Yes. I know." He turned slightly to look at her. "I have been waiting for them. Laura Ryan is Gabriel Gray's whole world. He would do anything for her; even kill."

"What should I do?" She asked in slight panic. "Should I alert the army?"

"No." He stood up slowly and thoughtfully. "We are going to do nothing. Let them come to us."

"Yes Master." Kiera replied turning around retreating toward her quarters.

"Kiera?" He called out after her.

"Yes Master?" She stopped turning to face him.

"Open the front door." He smiled sinisterly; the glow of the fire emitting from his eyes. "Let's make it easy on them."

She looked at him oddly, but did not question his orders. "Yes Master." She replied slowly walking away.

Alone again Catherwood smiled to himself. "Welcome home Gabriel." He leaned back folding his arms behind his head. "I am quite looking forward to meeting your sleeping giant."

* * *

"Laura." Somewhere inside the bay of her mind she could hear the voices calling to her. The darkness began to fade as a bright light infiltrated her closed eyes. "Laura!" The feminine voice said to her again; this time the voice felt closer as she began to come into consciousness.

Still groggy, her eyes slowly flickered open immediately closing as the light painfully pierced her retinas. "It only hurts for a moment." She heard another female voice say on the other side of her. "Coming out of the comfort the darkness can be harsh." Laura could feel the woman touching her face in a comforting fashion. "Look at her…" She whispered as Laura could detect a sing-song accent. "She is so beautiful." Her voice breaking as she spoke."

"Yes she is." She could hear the other voice coming from in front of her. "And she is strong; just as we had hoped she would be."

Laura finally managed to open her eyes. She could barely make out the forms of the two women next to her. One cradled her against her shoulder while the other shielded her from the light as she blotted her clammy face with a damp cloth. The young woman smiled gently as Laura came fully awake. "Welcome Laura." The woman behind her said. "It is an honor to meet you."

Without hesitation, Laura quickly jumped up grabbing a dagger from the woman's belt as she flew into a backward spiral landing on her feet. "Who in the fuck are you people?" She shouted fiercely waving the dagger defensively at them.

"You won't be needing that." She heard another woman's voice behind her. To Laura's astonishment she casually took the dagger out of her hand and quickly hurled it into a nearby tree. As she spoke to the others, her angered voice emitted a thick Irish accent. "For Christ Sake! Will ye give the child some space?"

"Shut yer yap, Tallulah!" One of them hissed. "We is only wantin' t make the transition painless fer her!"

"Ye needn't hae bothered!" She retorted. "She can no be stayin long."

"Well ye don't need ta be so commondin all da time!" The other woman shouted. "Yer not our mother!"

"_Excuse me!_" Laura shouted incredulously above their argument startling them all as she stomped in their direction, her green eyes filled with anger as she clenched her fists. "When you bitches want to stop bickering like a bunch of old hags fighting over the only single man at the rest home; I would really like to know who you are and where the hell I am!" She huffily took a seat on a tree stump crossing her arms. "But when you're done…" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Lord forbid _I_ sure as shit don't want to interrupt."

As they all stood there staring at her, Laura was finally able to get a good look at them; her eyes widened with bewilderment as she recognized them as the women from the parlor. But instead of the dainty tea dresses Catherwood had them in they were dressed as warriors, each from their time periods. Finally one of them snickered causing them all burst into uproarious laughter falling onto the ground leaning against each other as their laughter became more intense. Laura's anger dissipated replaced by amusement as she watched them all laying there howling and snorting together. Still confused by the strange environment, she found herself biting the inside of her cheek as not to join them in their hilarity.

Finally the woman named Tallulah stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She dusted herself off smiling as she approached her. All three were incredibly beautiful women, but to Laura she stood out the most. She marveled at the way her long auburn hair cascading behind her in the breeze making her appear as an ancient goddess.

Tallulah reached out touching Laura's hands. Her voice was gentle. "Dear Laura, please forgive us for the way we hae behaved. We is sure you is frighten and we hae not been so gracious." She pointed to herself. "I am Tallulah Caire…" As she was speaking, Laura could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Me sakes…" She whispered. "Ye are de splittin image of me ma."

The other two came up next to her, both of them beaming at her. "Tis said yeu are the re-embodiment of her mother, Catraoine Catherwood." The woman with the black hair Laura recognized as Sarah Dowlrimple. "Ye really are, ye know."

As Laura cocked her head indifferently at the bizarre statement, the other woman touched her arm. "Laura." She whispered.

Laura knew she was Alice Donnelley, her maternal grandmother. Alice placed her hands across her quivering mouth. The corners of Laura's lips slowly rose upward. "Grandmother?" She whispered as Alice reached out touching her face. Laura felt her own tears beginning to swell up inside her as she reached out embracing her. "You are all so beautiful." Laura sniffled opening her eyes and wiping her tears. But then her face fell and she backed away. "Wait a minute." Her tone was skeptical. "How is this happening?" She looked at them all in a state of shock. "You were all frozen…he froze me…"

They all began to laugh again. "Oh dat?" Alice chuckled. "Certainly our bodies are frozen but he canna touch our souls; least we allow him to."

Laura remained unconvinced. "I don't understand." She held out her hand. "How can this be? When I touch I can feel textures and I can see exactly as if I were animated…but we're not….this is not possible!" She looked like she was going to faint.

They all looked at each other then back at Laura. Tallulah took her arm. "Come sit a spell, wee one." She giggled. "Tis much we must explain."

* * *

"Anything?" Monica asked Micah as he studied the succession of data on his keyboard from their post outside the manor.

"Just a lot of static and feedback." He emitted a vexed sigh. "If I could use my ability this would be so much quicker…and easier." He looked up at Monica watching as she paced nervously. "What's the matter?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this." She whispered looking over her shoulder. "This has been way too easy."

Micah stopped what he was doing for a moment and approached her gently. "We already established knows we are here. We are battling an unseen enemy and that just means we have to be smarter." He reached behind her head and smiled gently at her. "But we have a job to do. We just need to trust that Gabriel and Peter will get to Laura and we can get out of here before he can get to us."

Monica smiled softly rubbing Micah's hair. "How did you get to be a man so quickly? I remember just a few years ago your dad…"

"Who are you people?" They jumped as they heard the cocking of a rifle behind them. Startled they turned find themselves looking down the barrel of a rifle held by one hand by a short elderly man.

Micah and Monica looked at each other and back at the old man. Monica could see Micah's eyes leading her to a small device around his neck; the one which Gabriel told them Catherwood's people would be wearing.

"Who are _we_?" Micah smiled coyly as Monica followed along. "We know who we are. Now why don't you tell us why _you_ want to know?"

The old man cocked his head perplexedly as the unexpected answer jumbled his thoughts. "I am the one holding the rifle so I'll be asking the questions!" He shouted. "Now why don't we try this again…either you tell me who you are and what the fuck you are doing trespassing on private property and maybe I won't blow your fucking heads off?"

"Private land?" Micah laughed incredulously. "Well if this is private land then you are also trespassing. Because the last Catherwood died centuries ago and the property is owned by Ceredigion County."

"That's right." He nodded nervously. "And I am a caretaker employed by the county."

"Then I am sure you won't mind showing us your credentials?" Monica smiled sweetly as she could see his confidence fading.

"I don't have to show you anything!" He shouted but was quickly cut off when Monica came at him in a forward flip with an elbow jab to the chest. In one fluid motion she grabbed his rifle then spun around into a flying side kick which knocked him into an adjacent wall. Landing on her feet she took the end of the rifle shoving into his chest.

Micah watched the entire maneuver trying to process what just happened visibly impressed. He shook his head quickly looking up at her smiling in amazement. "That was _awesome_!" He marveled. "Did you learn that from watching Bruce Lee movies?"

"No." She smiled proudly. "I used to watch Laura work out every morning."

At that moment Gabriel, Peter, Brandon and Niki came running up after hearing the commotion. "What happened here?" Brandon asked looking at the old man lying on the ground with the rifle held by Monica jammed into his chest. He blinked in shock. "You did this?"

"Yeah!" Micah almost shouted. "You should have seen her! She rocked!"

"I'll bet she did." He smiled softly at her as she smiled back.

Gabriel knelt down beside the old man. "Hello Kiera." He whispered stroking his cheek as the others stared oddly at him. "Long time no see, old friend."

"Gabriel, that's a man." Peter whispered incredulously pointing to his profuse male anatomy bulging from under the slacks he wore.

"No." Gabriel smiled reaching for the device around his neck. "This is Kiera; she has an amazing ability where she can change genders, but she is limited to her own DNA." He grabbed the device. "Isn't that right, Kiera?"

"I have no mind what you are talking about!" The old man barked then spit on Gabriel's face.

Clearly irritated, Gabriel slowly wiped the spit off his face shaking his head. "You know, my mother may have been as crazy as the day is long; but she always told me I should never hit girls. Despite those years where my moral compass got a little confused, I have always done what my mother tells me." He hauled off and punched the old man squarely across the jaw knocking him out instantly. Gabriel yanked the device from around his neck smiling as he tossed it up in the air and caught it. The others recoiled in shock as the elderly man changed in to a young red-headed woman. Gabriel flashed a cocky grin. "And to this moment I can honestly say I have kept my word to my mother."

Peter's mouth gaped over in amazement. "Well fuck me sideways! You were right."

"And in a moment when we get our abilities back, you should be able to do it too." He chuckled. "Have fun with it. Just don't become your mother!" He shuddered then turned to Micah handing him the device he took from Kiera. "Here. I think this will make your job a lot easier."

Micah gratefully took it from him placing it around his neck. Feeling the energy returning to his body, he closed his eyes touching the sides of his computer screen. After a moment he looked up smiling. "How does everybody feel?"

Niki tested her strength by punching her fist through the stone wall. The stone shattered into pebble size fragments. "Much better!" She grinned fiercely as they all felt their powers returning.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head curiously. "Peter, can you teleport?"

"Only one way to find out." Peter closed his eyes instantly disappearing from sight and reappearing behind Niki making her jump. "Yep, I'm back!"

"Scare the shit out of me like that again and watch what happens." Niki snarled making Peter cock his head in surprise.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. "You have been on edge for days. I thought you were getting your hostility under control."

Niki closed her eyes sighing apologetically. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. I've been feeling better, but when my abilities came back all of the sudden I got this headache."

"Maybe you should go back to the others." Gabriel touched her shoulder with concern as he looked at Kiera. "In fact, why don't you go with Peter and take our new friend here back to the others to see what you can get out of her."

Peter jerked back his head in surprise. "Where are you going to be?"

"I am going to go and find my wife." Gabriel began searching under Kiera's cloak removing all weapons. He turned to Brandon. "Go find George and let's give our friend here an orientation. Let her know it is within her best interest to work with us, and not against us."

"No." Brandon shook his head defiantly as Gabriel stopped what he was doing whirling around.

"What?" He laughed incredulously.

"I said no." He stood in front of Gabriel looking him directly in the eye. "I know it is only a technicality, but she is not your wife, but she _is_ my sister! And Catherwood is my father. I can stand up against him. He won't hurt me."

"Out of the question." Gabriel turned around to walk away, but Brandon angrily grabbed his shoulder stopping him angering Gabriel further. "No offense Brandon, but you are hardly a match for Catherwood! Maybe you can do that beast transformation he can do, but he has a brand of mind fuckery that could send even the strongest of us over the edge. If you go there, I won't be able to bring you back."

"Baby, he's right." Monica touched his face. "You may equal him in strength, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for with evil manipulation. It is far too dangerous!" She moved in closer smiling softly. "We just found each other. I don't want to lose you."

Brandon smiled softly at her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Monica, I can't explain it, but I just have this gut feeling that he won't hurt me. And that same instinct tells me that right now I am the only one who can help Laura. I don't know what that means or why I feel this way, but when I was a Marine I learned that even when there is little room for doubt things are not always as they seem. My instincts have been good to me for thirty years and I don't expect them to fail me now."

"Brandon, Catherwood is not Saddam Hussein, or bin Laden." Peter told him. "When you were a Marine you were facing things you could see, feel and touch. Catherwood makes those assholes look like Eagle Scouts."

Gabriel came up behind him slowly. "Brandon, something is different about you. What makes you think you can go in there and take on Catherwood all of the sudden?"

He rubbed his lips together thoughtfully. "I don't know what it is, but ever since we arrived here I have this feeling like I need to be here. Like I have a purpose." He looked at their worried faces looking back at him. "My sister has only been part of my life for three years, but we connected almost right away. Right now I feel like she is reaching out to me and I need to save her."

Gabriel's face softened as he nodded slowly. "What is it with you siblings and your destinies?" He laughed as Brandon grinned. "Ok fine, but no heroics. If you feel you can save your sister, by all means I want you by my side." He grabbed his collar angrily. "But if you so much as piss me off…"

Brandon flashed a huge grin. "Let go of my shirt Gabriel!" Something about his voice made Gabriel feel to some extent timorous. He cocked his head staring at him strangely. "I said…_let go of my shirt_!"

Gabriel felt a jolt go through his hand. He jerked back quickly letting go of Brandon's shirt like it had suddenly caught on fire. "What the fuck…?" He looked down at his hands wiggling his fingers and back up at Brandon. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm not really sure." Brandon stood staring dumbfounded. "Like I said I've been feeling all day like something is different. All I know is I felt like I could make you take your hands off of me. Then I felt this surge come over me and you know what happened next…"

"It sounds like you're going Matt Parkman on our asses." Peter grinned as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Ok, if you must go, lets go." He turned to Peter. "Take Catherwood's slave and see what you can get out of her. And don't let her bullshit you because she will try."

Peter nodded and stood in front of Gabriel. "Be careful."

"I'll try." He reassured him.

Brandon pulled a tearful Monica into an embrace. "It's going to be fine."

"You don't know that." She looked up at him sniffling. "Don't promise me that it's going to be ok. You know he is going to try to lure you in."

"You are right." He looked down into her eyes. "I know he is going to try to get to me. But I am just not going to allow him to." He took her face in his hands. "You understand that I need to do this, don't you? For Laura."

Monica wiped her eyes smiling up at him softly. "Don't make me regret falling in love with you…" She quickly looked down at her feet. "Oh God, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah; you did." He chuckled taking her face in his hands. "And I love you too. I'm only sorry it took me until now to say it." He pulled her in kissing her softly.

They pulled back smiling as they bent their foreheads together. "You better come back to me."

"I will." He whispered. "And when I do we have a lot to talk about."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but time is a luxury we don't have at the moment. We have to find Laura."

"Yeah." Brandon nodded still looking at Monica. "I'm ready."

After a round of hugs and goodbyes Gabriel and Brandon entered the castle as Peter teleported the group with Kiera back to the others.

* * *

Placing her hands over her face, Laura exhaled exasperatedly. "Ok, so explain this to me again." She looked at them all perplexedly. "You're saying that we are still sitting back in Catherwood's house, but our souls are here? In some sort out of body experience?"

"Aye." Tallulah nodded pushing her auburn hair away from her face. "We hae left our physical bodies; much like ye when ye astral project."

Laura placed her hands over her temples; closing her eyes she overwhelmingly exhaled. "My head hurts."

Alice laughed gently. "We all feel dis way in the beginning. But ye must see it tis creating our own world as not to surrender to the hell he hath put us into."

Sarah sat down beside her placing a supportive arm across her shoulders. "And now that ye know bout us, tis time we learn bout ye. Tell us bout dat man of yers!"

Laura laughed in surprise. "How in the hell do you know I have a man?"

They all began to laugh. "Of course ye has a _man_." Tallulah snorted. "A lass that looks like ye? We know all bout yer Gabriel! From de way yer blushin he would be a fine roll in da hay, ain't dat right?"

Laura coughed; her eyes widening incredulously. "_What?_"

"He's handsome as the devil himself and hung like a horse." Sarah teased her mischievously.

She whipped her head around. "That's kind of personal…"

Alice touched her knee. "He's a wee bit of a troublemaker."

She remained visibly perplexed. "Well…yeah…"

Tallulah flopped on the ground next to her. "He took one look at ye and never went back to his evil ways again…isn't that right?"

Laura gulped audibly. "How do you know all of this?"

"There are many things we know about ye, Laura." Tallulah giggled. "We can tell ye bout yer whole life."

"But how?" She shook her head looking to each one of them for answers. "I am thirty-two years old; you have all been in this state from four-hundred to fifty years! Unless you own a crystal ball you could not possibly know anything about me!"

"There is much ye do not understand bout the universe, little one." Alice replied softly. "Ye are looking at it like an outer plane. But like God it tis everywhere."

"And when we are not conscience, our spirits roam the universe." Sarah smiled softly. "Tis is how we dream. Our souls are connected."

"And this is why you know so much about me." She folded her arms skeptically.

Tallulah sat on the grass in a patch of flowers. "We have known of ye for many centuries. We always knew of the one who would one day save the world from Catherwood. We knew of yer growin up; of yer love fer a man who twas once a murderer and we knew of the special child you would one day carry."

Alice's eyes saddened. "And we also know of the child ye lost; when yer own life twas lost."

"The little girl." Laura whispered remembering the pain of learning of her unborn child's death from the gunshot wound that took her away from Gabriel five years earlier. "I killed my own baby by stopping that bullet."

"Twas not her time to be born." Tallulah told her gently rubbing her arm.

Alice took Laura's face in her hands. "It was always said dat the chosen one would bore the firstborn male child. It was not her time for this world."

Laura looked back and forth between them. "What do you mean it was not her time?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why was she given to me only to be taken away?"

"These are answers only God knows." Sarah glowered at Tallulah and Alice. "And we have told you too much already. We mustn't say anymore!"

Laura angrily bolted to her feet. "No!" She demanded. "If there is more to this than I know, you had better fill me in!"

They looked at each other oddly then up at Laura. "Fill ye in?" Alice cocked her head smiling incongruously. "What tis…"

Laura threw back her head with aggravation. "Oh never mind!" She heaved a vexed sigh. "I don't have the time or the patience to educate you on four-hundred years of idioms!" Again they all searched each other's faces not knowing how to respond as Laura grew more exasperated. She let out an infuriated groan. "_Forget about it!_" She exhaled deeply to regain composure. "Ok look; I can understand that you know all about me…I get it. I respect that you can't tell me about my future. Really I do!" She sat down on the grass in front of them. "All I want right now is to get us all out of this state. I want to hold my son and make love to Gabriel again and then I want to take my sword and slice off Catherwood's head. Can you tell me when I am going to get out of this realm and do these things."

As she looked to them for solace they did not respond.

Then as suddenly as they appeared, they vanished with the meadow of trees and flowers they had created.

Laura stood alone in darkness.

* * *

Kiera began to come around as Peter, Micah, and Niki watched her with keen interest. She let out a moan rubbing the side of her face where Gabriel had punched her. The angered faces in front of her slowly came into focus as she insolently returned their stares. She tried to bolt from the chair, but learned quickly that she was in restraints.

George's boisterous laughter infuriated her even more. "You didn't really think we were going to just set you down in a chair and contain you?"

She twisted her mouth into a spiteful sneer. "Well congratulations! You got me."

"Yeah, we got you, bitch." Niki replied in a violent whisper. "And it is entirely up to you what we do with you. Me? I hope you resist because your employers people killed my son's father and there is nothing I would like better than to kick your sorry ass right into geo orbit." She bent down with a baleful smile. "And that's not just a clever turn of phrase." She leaned down pinching her chin between her fingers. "So why don't you be a good girl and tell us what we want to know." She gave her cheek a single pat incensing her further.

She did not speak; her eyes only bore insolently into Niki.

"Ok…you're going to give us the silent treatment." Peter grinned smugly. "You might as well talk to us. We already know you are a gender shifter. And since you are here on Catherwood's property and not wearing shackles, you are not his prisoner. We already know all about you Kiera. Got anything you want to add before I take the information from you?"

"Besides go fuck yourself"?" She spat revealing a thick French accent.

"Well, well, well…" Niki smiled slowly as the previously concealed accent resonated off the stones. "…it seems our girl here has all kinds of secrets."

"What's your full name?" George continued interrogating her discounting her impudence.

She narrowed her eyes grinning venomously. "Miley-Fucking-Cyrus."

Peter's eyes closed as he leaned into her listening to her mind. "Well I'll be fucked. Your name isn't Kiera at all. Is it Sidda?" Her eyes narrowed spitefully. "Sidda Lague. Now why would you want to change that."

"A mind reader; how cheeky!" She leaned forward shrugging impertinently. "You seem to be the man with the answers. You tell me, prick."

"Why would you want to work for someone like Catherwood?" George asked her. "You do know what the man is capable of, don't you?

"Yeah! I know what he is!" She laughed bitterly jerking in her chair. "You know, I tried to be a good girl once. It bored the shit out of me." She leaned forward as far she could leering at him. "You see, when I was a teenager I realized I had this special gift. I thought it would be cool to use it to my advantage. See when you can change your appearance you become the perfect criminal." Her mouth widened into a broad smile baring her teeth. "The cops couldn't touch me because I could change my look in an instant. I robbed the banks, museums; I even knocked over an armored car once." Peter could see a brief twinge of regret flashed in her eyes. "But then it all backfired. My friends; my family….the people who once loved me now were pointing at me calling me freak!" Her face twisted into an angry sneer. "My parents allowed me to go to jail for my crimes. They hated me! And just as I was beginning to prefer life behind bars over the shame of facing my family again, Catherwood found me. He made me feel special again. I decided I liked his offer much better. Sidda died that day and Kiera was born."

After a brief pause Niki began slowly applauding; each clap growing louder. "So touching. There isn't a dry eye in the house!" She laughed sarcastically. "The man is a killer! A demon! The moment you have served your purpose to him he will kill you!"

"No." She shook her head unwaveringly. "My master would not kill me. He loves me."

"Master?" Niki folded her arms looking at George and Peter who joined her in laughing tauntingly. "So the evil fuck likes to play Master/Slave! How deliciously kinky!"

"How dare you speak of my master that way!" She hissed venomously. "He is a good man and he takes very good care of me!"

"Yeah!" Peter chuckled spitefully. "I wonder if you'll still be whistling that tune on the day he realizes he doesn't need you anymore." He leaned in closer. "He killed his own wife that he professed his undying love for centuries. When she got on his nerves he killed her. And this whole goddamn feud with Grace Malone's family line began because she killed his wife! Do you _really_ think he is going to keep you around when he no longer finds you interesting?"

Without saying a word she continued smiling smugly

"Hey, whatever." Niki chuckled. "But if I were you, I'd find myself a new boy toy." She stood behind her placing her hands on her shoulder whispering in her ear. "Maybe one that doesn't go around killing his lovers when he gets bored."

George motioned for Peter and Niki to join him in conference. "You stay right there." Peter warned her. "We are by no means finished with you."

"Go right ahead." She spat sarcastically as they walked away. "Keep talking because I won't be telling you nothing!"

Peter and Niki joined George just out of her range of hearing.

"This is getting us absolutely nowhere." He sighed heavily pacing slowly with his hands in his pockets. "She isn't going to tell us shit."

"You want me to knock the shit out of her?" Niki grinned cracking her knuckles as Peter stared at her irritably.

"Save that thought." George replied. "We'll use it as a last resort." He turned to Peter. "Any ideas?" But he was talking to thin air. Peter had already begun walking back to Kiera with a look of fierce determination. "What is he doing?" George asked Niki who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Probably taking one last stab at being a decent interrogator before he lets me lose on her." She replied following him back to her.

Peter grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and leaned into her; his nose wrinkled resolutely as he spoke in a rough whisper. She writhed where she sat, but was not able to move. "_You are going to tell us where Laura is and you are going to tell us now! She is on this property and she is in danger. You are going to tell us exactly where she is." _He looked up at George and Niki who urged him to continue._ "And then you are going to go inside and grab your things and go home to France. You do not love this man anymore! He is a monster and will kill you. You will go home and live out the rest of your days in Paris away from Catherwood where he cannot kill you." _ He stood up releasing his grasp on her quickly meeting Niki and George's wondering eyes. "I think I got that from your son." He shrugged.

Peter flung out his fingers and the ties to Kiera's restraints dropped to the ground. She quickly stood up with a bemused scowl on her face looking at Peter. "Your friend is in the old part of the castle in the main study. Catherwood has her there. She is alive, but she is frozen. If you find Thaddeus you can save her. I have said all I know." She gulped audibly. "And now if you will excuse me, I need to get my belongings." She smiled peculiarly, yet merrily. "I'm going home to Paris, you know." She turned and walked back inside the manor disappearing from sight.

Peter and George exchanged glances. "She said that Laura was frozen." Peter replied turning to Micah. "What does he mean by that?"

"I have visual." Micah slowly raised his eyes from his laptop to look at them. "She is in a state of suspended animation along with three other women. Catherwood is with her."

They stood motionless, each of them wondering where to proceed next.

* * *

"Tallulah?" She cried out frightened. "Sarah…Grandmother?" She whipped her head around searching frantically. "Don't leave me here like this."

"You are not alone Laura…" She heard a soft voice emerging from the darkness. "…I am here for you."

She smiled happily as she turned to face the voice in the shadows. "Gabriel!" She cried running to him. "I knew you would rescue me from this hell!"

But her elation quickly faded as she saw the look in his eye. "Yes my love." His malevolent whisper sent chills down her spine. "I have come for you."

He pulled her into a deep embrace. She searched for the serenity his arms always brought to her, but was instantly filled with fear. The damp and familiar metallic stench emanated from his body causing her to gag from its fetid foulness. She released him from her embrace slowly backing away looking up at him appalled. "Gabriel?" Her eyes filled with frightened tears. "What have you done?"

"I had to do it." His smile that once made her heart skip a beat now terrified her as he slowly stepped into the filtered light; his body was splattered with blood which dripped from his hands. "I couldn't help myself. The hunger has returned. It will never stop."

She stumbled backwards struggling to get away from him. "Gabriel?" She backed up frightfully falling to the ground scooting away as he moved in closer. The space behind her disappeared as she felt the wall. She was trapped. _"Gabriel! Don't do this! I love you!"_

As he came closer Laura pulled her knees in to her chest sobbing with fear as he leaned in to her; his eyes black as the dark night. _"My name is Sylar!"_ He whispered venomously.

As he pointed his finger at her, Laura began to scream as felt her skull being ripped open. _"Gabriel! What are you doing to me!"_

"Laura!" She felt herself being pulled from the darkness. "Laura sweetness, open yer eyes!"

She looked up to find Tallulah, Sarah and Alice standing above where she lay on the ground; their eyes were filled with concern for her. Laura quickly sat up; her body covered with perspiration. "Gabriel!" She shouted looking around. The women looked at each other perplexed. "Where is he?"

"There is nobody here but us, hinny." Alice gently pulled her close to her side. "Ye gave us quite the scare, luv. Ye were dreaming something horrible."

"What do you mean?" She whispered. "It was real! I could feel his breath; I could smell the blood on his hands! The man I love was going to kill me!" She broke into anguished sobs.

"Ye are safe Laura!" Tallulah whispered stroking her hair. "An if Gabriel loves ye as much as we know he does, he would never kill ye."

Laura shook her head agitatedly. "Not of his own free will; he would never hurt me. But Catherwood has dreamed of turning him into a killing machine again. Until now he could fight him, but now...." Her voice trailed off as she cupped her hands over her mouth trembling with anguish.

"What has changed that ye feel he would kill ye?" Sarah asked skeptically.

Giant tears rolled down Laura's face. "Because Catherwood will use me to turn him back into Sylar." She shook with anger and fright. "I fear Gabriel is about to enter into a battle of wits he will not be able to win."

* * *

"This the third time we've passed these brass sconces!" Brandon snarled with aggravation glowering at Gabriel. "Why don't you just face the facts! We're lost!"

"We are not lost!" Gabriel shouted back. "Laura is in this area somewhere! I can feel her!"

"Gabriel!" He stopped walking and yelled. "We have been searching this fucking place for three hours! She isn't here, man!"

Gabriel angrily slammed him against the wall sneering into his face. "Look! I didn't invite your sorry ass to tag along! You wanted to come and play the hero. If you don't want to search for her anymore than by all means go back to join the others! But if you are going to stay with me, then shut the fuck up and do what I say!" He quickly released him as Brandon stumbled slightly.

Brandon closed his eyes scarcely keeping the last ounce of his tolerance with Gabriel's impractical compulsion intact. "Look…she's my sister and yes I will do whatever I need to do to find her. But we have been over every square inch of this place! We have not found Catherwood! We have not found Laura! Micah said he knew we were here! He took her and split! The more we keep searching this place, we are losing valuable time we could be using to find out where she is. My dad may know something by now…"

Brandon came to a stop as Gabriel heaved a vexed sigh. "Ok, I _know_ you don't understand; I don't expect you to. And I know I don't have to tell you how much I love your sister; nobody has seen the power of our love more than you. But that love goes even deeper than even you could possibly realize. Even when we have been apart there has always been a bond that has kept us connected. She is my soul mate Brandon!" He looked at Brandon who appeared to begin to understand. "If I tell you she is nearby; she is here somewhere."

Brandon half-smiled nodding, but then his eyes narrowed as he cocked his head. "I know we searched the study." Gabriel turned around to where he was looking through the double wooden doors to an opened door on the other side of the large study. "That door was not there before."

"No, it wasn't." Gabriel whispered and began walking toward it.

Brandon grabbed his arm jerking him back. "Gabriel, I don't think I have to tell you this is a very bad idea. You have to know it's a trap."

He met his eyes with a slight smile on his lips. "I would be disappointed if it wasn't." He turned and walked for the door. Brandon hesitantly followed.

Slowly and carefully they crossed the study entering through the door into a smaller library. Searching the darkness they could feel the crunching of broken glass beneath their feet. "What the hell happened here?" Brandon carefully lifted his feet.

Gabriel did not immediately answer him as he searched for something to light their way. "I wouldn't know; I can't see shit." He used his nuclear ability to light a candelabra he found.

But Brandon did not respond. He stood motionless staring at the shattered glass window now visible from the light of the candle. "What are you looking at?" Gabriel turned to where he was staring; and then his face fell. "_Laura_." He whispered.

She sat in complete stillness on a red stool beside three woman seated around a tea table. "_LAURA!_" He shouted throwing down the candle and running to her.

"Disturbing her would be a mistake you do not wish to make, Gabriel." Catherwood's accent echoed through the room as Gabriel and Brandon stopped at the sound of his voice.

"You fucking son of a whore!" Gabriel whispered venomously through gritted teeth. _"What did you do to her?" _His tears began to spill from his eyes as he stared at Laura sitting lifelessly. She did not move when he touched her. Carefully he stroked her cheek closing his eyes allowing the tears to fall as anger swelled up inside him. Then in a rage he stood up sneering at Catherwood once again.

"_WHAT IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!_" He screamed as his hands began to glow red.

**END OF PART 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY**

Chapter 27 – The Dormant Tempest

Brandon could not remove his eyes from Gabriel's glowing hands. The default reaction of panic would have to be tabled for now as he watched Gabriel standing before his father; a fiery wrath emitting a neon red glow from his hands which Brandon knew it was only a matter of time before he lost control of his emotions and killed every living organism including all of them. He had to put aside his fear of dying to get through to Gabriel somehow.

His eyes shifted to Catherwood. The infuriating smirk on his face would appear he was not concerned. What kind of depraved shit is my father up to? Brandon sneered inwardly.

Catherwood stared at Gabriel's glowing hands, but did not react. "Well I suppose if I told you I have been expecting you would be just too cliché, and to say it is wonderful to see my son's again would not likely be returned in kind…"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriel shouted as his hands glowed brighter. He locked eyes with Catherwood. "Brandon, get her out of here." He said evenly; his eyes never leaving Catherwood's. "This is between me and him."

"Gabriel…" Brandon's voice shook while trying to appear composed. "You are not rational right now. You need to get a grip on yourself before you blow us all up, including Laura. I know you don't want to do that."

"Well, I know I'll survive, and since this isn't the first nuclear holocaust I have had to undergo…" Catherwood scoffed.

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Brandon emitted a thunderous yell which, unknown to him, sent a wave of fear through Catherwood. He turned to face Gabriel who stood tearfully seething; his hands glowing redder as his desperation intensified. He knew he would have to disarm him and fast. "Gabe…you don't know what you're doing. You have come a long way in controlling your abilities. Right now Laura needs you to stay calm." He pointed to Catherwood. "Do not let him have power over you; by allowing him to taunt you this way you are falling under his control! Be strong. Laura needs you right now…and if you don't get a grip on yourself you are going to kill all of us; and then all of this will be pointless. I know you don't want that to happen." He touched his shoulder gently. He could see Gabriel's eyes turn and look at Brandon's hand on him, then down at his glowing hands.

Closing his eyes, Gabriel took several calming breaths inward and the glowing slowly subsided to which Brandon heaved a sigh of relief to himself.

Catherwood let off a disgusted groan. "You disappoint me son." He held out his hands shaking his head. "It is now official; you have lost what once made you special and have become one of them." He sighed heavily. "You're woman deserves a real man; one that will fight for her with whatever means available to him. But instead she got a spineless, wavering fool."

Gabriel let out a deafening yell as he lunged for Catherwood's throat. The glow was back this time escalating to red in an instant.

"GABRIEL NO!" Brandon screamed as a white flash encapsulated the room.

* * *

George stood beside the cliffs watching the crashing waves below. It made him recall his birthplace in Ireland as though it were many lifetimes ago, where as a small boy he stood in a similar place thinking about his life unknowing the future that would one day behold for him. He loved the ocean holding in awe its marvelous power and longed to know that power one day. He strived his whole life to accomplish that power, for which he succeeded many times over. Although his success was sometimes unethically funded by the blood of anyone who dared to stand in his way, he was proud of what he had achieved in life. The power he longed for had become his.

Yet as he stood there watching the sun ascend beyond the horizon, he felt as if his achievements had been obliterated and he was again that small boy again wishing for the power of the awesome ocean that crashed below him. His daughter was a prisoner in a hell created by the monster who raped, then years later murdered his wife and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. It pained him to feel powerless to help her. All he could do was trust that Gabriel and Brandon would bring her back to them.

And as he watched the sandpipers frolic on the sand below, a slight knowing smile grew across his lips. George Ryan was a man of many secrets and played his cards close to his chest. Though he had been force to reveal his hand more times than he would have preferred, he still held the ace of spades.

Only the founding members of The Company were privy to innermost secret he held inside him. It would only be a matter of time that the truth would reveal itself.

Had George turned around he would have seen Angela standing several yards behind; fretting echoed in her eyes as she slowly came up behind him. Slightly startled by her sudden presence he placed a comforting arm across her shoulder as she snuggled against him to shield herself from the cold.

Several moments had passed before either of them spoke. It was Angela who shattered the silence.

"I know I don't have to tell you that this could be the day." She said quietly as they continued watching the sunrise together.

"It could." He nodded staring straight out in front of him. "But I don't believe it is." He turned to look at her. "I have every faith that Gabriel and Brandon will be successful. There is a greater purpose for what I am able to give and there is no part of me that believes it will all come down to this moment."

Angela thought for a moment then nodded as she exhaled softly. "I hope you are right." The tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks as she raised her eyes to him. "I know back when we first realized there was more to our rapport than the paltry bickering we were known for that we both had lost our soul mates. For all his faults, Arthur was the love of my life as Elizabeth was yours. We always knew it was temporary until the day we would one day find our loves again when we pass from this world." George gave her an understanding smile as she continued. Angela placed her hands on his upper arms clasping him firmly. "But you have become my heart, George. If I was standing there in at the pearly gates with you on one side and Arthur on the other…" Her tears flowed harder. "…I don't know that I could let you go."

George gently stroked her face wiping away her tears. "My love was always Elizabeth. She was the love that saved my life. She bore two amazing children; my Laura…" He thoughtfully cleared his throat. "…and even though Brandon is not my biological son I have loved him since he came into this world. When their mother died a part of me died with her. You were always a friend Angela. You were there with Laura before I was able to get home and you stayed until all of the arrangements were made. If it wasn't for you I never would have made it through. But then you were gone from our lives. Arthur began to change; Linderman took control of the company and we lost you."

"I lost myself." She whispered hoarsely.

"But we found you again." He smiled; his frequently dancing blue eyes brimmed over with tears. "And for the second time in my life I found love. For the second time my life was saved."

Angela reached up placing a gloved hand against his cheek wiping the tear as it rolled downward. "Perhaps our souls are on loan to each other until this life is over. I fear our time is growing short." Her tears flowed more profoundly as she looked up into his eyes. "Please do not allow for this all to be in vain."

George bent down kissing her softly. They pulled back smiling at each other as George wrapped an arm around his wife shielding her from the cold winter air as the morning shadows brought forth the dawn.

* * *

She knew outside of the world they had created the winter winds blew cold. But as Laura sat in the warm grass shaded by the purple blossoms of the large Jacarandas tree she smiled softly as a gentle breeze caressed her face, billowing her chestnut waves behind her shoulders. For that brief moment she felt tranquility; a sensation she had not experienced for a very long time.

But just like the breeze itself, the moment quickly passed. Her thoughts returned again to the premonition she had only a moment ago; where Gabriel's kind eyes became dark and menacing. She had known of his past as a murderer even as she watched in horror the moment he murdered her best friend Greg all those years ago. He had long sense repented for his crimes, even having endured pain and torture on a personal level. She forgave him for his past sins reassuring him over and over that he was not that man any more. He had become a loving husband and father. The murderer was all but gone.

All but.

Yet even as she believed he had changed, somewhere down in the darkest places of her mind where she thought it had been buried so deep its cadaver would never see the light of day again, she knew like a sickness it would never be completely gone. It would only take a moment of madness to awaken the quiescent evil.

And Phinneus Catherwood had the power in his hands to do it.

She heard the laughter of the three women who sat under another tree nearby. Hearing their glee made her smile inside. They were wonderful women. Her connection to each of them had been instant; especially Alice, her maternal grandmother who looked so much like her sweet mother.

In their world time seemed to stop and restart again. How long had she been there? A few minutes? An hour? A year? She had lost all track of time unknowing that in the outside world it had been less than a day. The otherworld she had quickly become a part of had an easiness about it; as if she stepped into a moment in time that the world had forgotten. A part of her wanted to remain forever in its tranquil meadows and lakes with large trees never worrying about anything ever again.

But the real world called to her. Wonderful as it was, without Gabriel and Seth it was meaningless. They were her life.

Then as suddenly as the soothing breeze had disappeared, their world changed. An unsettling gloom Laura could not describe as anything she had experienced before erased everything around them into a grayish mass of nothingness.

"What is going on?" She looked to the three women nervously as they scrambled to their feet.

"Tis him." Sarah replied grimly. "When he is nearby everything inside tis world disappears."

Laura furrowed her brow. Though she could feel the fear around her formed by his presence, she was not convinced the fear was valid. "But I thought this was a world you created." She watched as they all looked for places to hide.

"Please." Tallulah reached out to take her hand. "We can discuss this later. Right now we must retreat."

Laura jerked her hand away from her. "This is asinine!" She hollered as they all looked at her incredulously. "If he is able to frighten you this way, it is because you are allowing him to!"

"Ye not know of what ye speak." Tallulah whispered gravely shaking her head. "Aye, we hath created tis world we come te, but we hath not escaped his power over us." She leaned into Laura who listened intently. "Ye should know what he can do! He has shown us horrible things; things that would make ye want to scratch yer eyes out! We hath all seen it…and each night we pray fer death to find us."

Although shaken by her words, Laura thoughtfully chewed on her lower lip. "Ok, look; I know I'm the new girl and I'm not as well versed as those of you who have been here for centuries. But if there is one thing I do know it is how Phinneus Catherwood operates. Your fear gives him power. I'm not saying you shouldn't be afraid of him; I have lived with the nightmare of what he would do to my family. I have seen people I love die at his hands. I nearly succumbed to him once, but I fought him and I won!" She looked each one of them up and down. "Look at you all! In his home he has you all dressed in party dresses, but in this pseudo world of yours you are warriors! You were warriors in life and I know you still believe you are or you would not have chosen to emulate this appearance!" They all looked on stunned as she reached down picking up a stick and a rock which had not been there a moment ago and held them up for them to see. "You can run and hide with your tail between your legs if you want, but I am going to stand here and fight. Phinneus Catherwood is not going to control me!" Her eyes shifted to the right and a pile of large sticks appeared before them. She turned her eyes back to them. "Are you with me?"

They all gasped as their world reappeared as if it had been hiding behind a magic curtain. They all looked at each other in amazement, then back at Laura. Alice walked to her slowly "I can see why you are the chosen on." She whispered touching Laura's face. "You are everything we thought you would be. You are what we have all strived to be, but failed." She walked to the pile and picked up a stick and a rock then turned to face her. "I will stand beside you."

Laura smiled proudly then turned to Tallulah and Sarah. "And what about you two? Are you going to fight beside us, or are you going to allow his fear to control you?"

Tallulah and Sarah looked too each other for answers. Sarah gave Tallulah a nod of agreement as they talked side by side to take up the provisional weapons.

"Ok." Tallulah armed with her weapons walked back to face Laura stoically. "We will fight." She scoffed at the rock and stick in her hands. "But what can we do with these? He is a very powerful force."

A confident gleam filled Laura's eyes. "Do you recall reading the story of David and Goliath in The Bible?"

"Yes." She answered her curiously.

A slow smile spread across her lips. "Well, we are David…" She closed her eyes. They watched with amazement as the simple dress Laura had been wearing became feudal samurai garments and her meager stick and rock became a sword and shield. Her girlish smile was replaced with fierce determination. "…and Catherwood is about to become our bitch."

* * *

Brandon dove under a nearby desk in a futile effort to avoid what he knew would be inevitable death, but was relieved to discover the flash of light was an effect from Gabriel retracting the fusion into his hands. He quickly turned to look at Laura. Slowly, he walked to her, kneeling down in front of her. The green eyes he loved so much were vacant. The tears streamed down his face as he reached out to touch her hand. "Laura." He whispered looking for a sign of hope that she was alive in there.

"That was quite some trick." Gabriel fumed as Catherwood's petulant tone brought him back to the moment. He slowly turned until he could see him standing with his arms folded laughing at him. "I must admit I am disappointed." He grinned. "I was hoping to see what you could accomplish by using the ability from the nuclear man you killed in that prison van." He stroked his chin reflectively. "What was his name again?" He snapped his fingers as the name came to him. "Oh yes…Ted…Ted Sprague."

"Shut up!" Gabriel sneered as perspiration began to bead up on his face.

"That was one of your finer moments." He continued as Gabriel became angrier. "But to be truthful, it was not my favorite." He walked to the desk and pulled out a packet which he dumped out on a nearby table. The packet had contained numerous newspaper clippings of all stories of the murders he had done as Sylar. Catherwood picked one up and then another as Gabriel's face echoed his shame. "I have always rather enjoyed what you did to that family in California; you killed the father in the middle of eating his morning cereal at the same time you pinned his wife to the wall with the kitchen knives…brilliant."

Gabriel angrily stood up sneering bitterly.

"Don't listen to him, Gabriel!" Brandon's voice came just above a whisper. "This isn't who you are anymore!" But Gabriel turned away bristling at each word coming out of Catherwood's mouth.

Catherwood picked up another news clipping pointing to the headline. "Bozeman, Montana; Police are baffled by the brutal murder of local business owner." He laughed putting down the clipping. "It goes on to talk about how there have been a series of murders using the same MO…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...."

"Stop!" Gabriel screamed covering his ears trying to hide from his words. "This is not me anymore!"

"But my favorite…" He picked up a large clipping with a picture of a smiling blonde girl wearing a cheerleader uniform. "…Odessa, Texas. A beautiful young cheerleader named Jackie Wilcox murdered in the halls of Indian Wells High School on the night of the homecoming game. So tragic." Gabriel began to hyperventilate as he seethed from the shame of his life being laid out in front of him. "You once were front page news, Gabriel! And now look at you…" He looked at him mocking with disgust. "…a family man! Pathetic!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Brandon shouted at Catherwood who only leered at him as continued to taunt Gabriel. "Gabriel, don't let him do this to you! Fight him!"

"Brandon, Brandon…" Catherwood laughed ironically. "My temperamental preacher son."

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Brandon hissed. "I am only your son because you raped my mother, you vomitous pile of shit!"

"Perhaps." He replied with a grin befitting a Cheshire Cat. "But by urging Gabriel to deny what he is, you are sending your sister even further into the abyss of her mind from which she may never come back."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel wrinkled his nose in abhorrence. "How is terrorizing me with my past sins going to help me save Laura?" He looked at her sitting there in perfect stillness. Though there did not appear to be any life to her, she was beautiful in the dark burgundy dress which was fit for royalty and her pulled into a twist with soft curls falling down around her face. Her appearance made him recall a wax museum his father had taken him to as a child on Coney Island. The tears spilled more rapidly as he looked back up at Catherwood seething through gritted teeth. "If there is a way to bring her back, you tell me right now!"

Catherwood grinned triumphantly. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Gabriel…" Brandon shook his head pensively. "Don't buy the juice he is selling."

He sat down in a wing back chair leaning back in with an air of dominance about him intertwining his fingers together as he folded his hands. "In just a moment I will be calling for one of my servants to join us. His name is Thaddeus. His family has been with me for centuries and he is the latest in a long line of inheritors that has a very special gift." He waved his hand toward Laura and the others with a flourish. "He is able to place humans into a state of suspended animation." He stood up and walked to Laura placing his hands on her shoulders. "I am certain even you have to admit she has never looked more beautiful." Gabriel fumed as he began to caress her face.

"Get your hands off of her!" He hollered. "And why would I give a flying fuck about some half-wit, mongoloid servant of yours?"

"Because he does whatever I tell him to do." He replied nonchalantly. "And I have instructed him not to release Laura or any of these lovely ladies from their state." A foreboding smile spread across his face. "But that doesn't mean you can't."

Gabriel and Brandon looked at each other than back at Catherwood. "What kind of sick game are you playing?" Brandon whispered infuriated.

"It is very simple." He continued. "The only way to save your wife is to obtain Thaddeus's power. And with that power, you hold the key to your wife's release from her hell."

Gabriel's eyes widened in terror as Brandon shook his head at Catherwood contemptuously. "Oh, God no!" He whispered horrified.

_

* * *

_

_Last night a king in orb and crown__  
Held court with splendid cheer;  
__Today he tears his purple gown  
And moans and shrieks in fear. _

The Howling. Many have heard it. On a still night it roars across the cove, it rolls through the hills, it echoes throughout the township. The source remains hidden, the cause unknown.

The explanations have been as myriad as the townspeople. Some, the more literal minded, claim it to be nothing more than the wind. Others, of a more fanciful mind, believe the cove to hide the Gates of Hell, and the sound to be the voices of the damned. The superstition that has grown through the centuries is that it is the sound of the thousands of sailors who died a terrifying, brutal death on the jagged rocks of the mist-shrouded cove.

But the source remained hidden, the cause unknown.

From all save two.

The one was the person, the demon, responsible for the torment. And the other?

His wearied, bloodshot eyes stared out of the darkness, peering through the shroud of ragged hair that was his only covering.

Out of habit, he tested his only possession- a long, unbreakable, chain that bound him to this place of torture. Absently, he noted the telltale sounds of his only companions; the skittering and shrill squeaks of the red-eyed rats and the dry rustling of legless bodies as the serpents shifted.

Dully he gazed at the natural window of rock in his prison. Briefly, all too briefly, the moon shone through and illuminated his place of imprisonment. Before he could more than blink, the brief moment of illumination vanished, plunging him back into perpetual darkness.

How long had he been here? The days had blended together as the centuries turned, until counting no longer held interest to him. Each was identical, and time had no meaning in this private hell. Each night, as he lay down to feed his companions again, he prayed to a God he no longer believed in, if he ever had, for a permanent death. The prayer was never answered.

But something had changed. With a sense beyond the physical, a sense he could not explain, he knew. He was plagued now with a new sensation, one he had forgotten long before. He now remembered hope. In his mind's eye danced a woman. A warrior. A goddess. He did not know her name, but he knew what she would do. Someday soon, though that word meant less to one who had endured long centuries of death, she would come to him. The smile in her eye brought faith that his anguish would soon be over; she would break the chain that bound him to his fate. And then?

He knew not. Perhaps she would release him. Perhaps she would kill him. All he knew was that his torment would end- and even being condemned to hell would be infinitely preferable to the existence that he had been damned to.

So again he shambled to the corner. Again he lay down to feed his companions. Again he felt the cruel bite of winter's chill tear through the hair and filth that were his only protection.

As he felt the first tentative bite from the bravest of the vermin, as he felt the first brush of the serpent's tongue, he knew he would die yet again this night. He knew he would awaken, yet again, completely whole and alive the next day. And he closed his eyes, feeling more teeth finding his flesh, and feeling the unpleasant sensation of the serpents crawling across him in their search for warmth.

Those few souls unlucky enough to be awake listened as the unexplained, perhaps unexplainable, howling sounded out yet again.

* * *

"So wha tis the plan?" Sarah asked looking to Laura who seemed to have vanished into a trance; a dreamlike gaze filled her eyes. "Gabriel." They heard her whisper.

"Laura?" Alice touched her shoulders. "Wha tis it, child?"

She closed her eyes smiling softly. "Gabriel! I'm here!"

***

Gabriel felt a surge of energy pulsate through him like a live wire. "Laura." He whispered as Catherwood's face fell. He looked up at him grinning smugly. "I can feel her!" He shouted. "She can hear me!" He began to laugh at the sight of Catherwood's off-guard expression. "You weren't exactly expecting that, were you Phinneus!"

"It matters not." Catherwood shrugged coolly. "She is trapped inside herself. She may hear you, but she cannot feel or touch you."

"Bullshit!" Gabriel laughed. "She is alive in there and she can hear me! We have a connection!" He reached down touching Laura's face. "Baby! I'm here!" Talk to me!"

***

The ladies watched Laura with concern as she was pulled further into what seemed to be an otherworldly spell. "Gabriel! I can feel you! I'm here! Don't give up on me!"

"Has she gone mad?" Sarah whispered.

"No." Alice shook her head. "Isn't it plain as day? As we are able to feel Catherwood, she can feel the presence of her love."

Tallulah placed her hand across her heart sighing heavily. "Aye…tis so romantic."

***

"It is no use!" Catherwood taunted Gabriel. "You are wasting your time. She will remain lost to you forever unless you take the life of my servant and bring her back."

"I won't do it." Gabriel whispered not taking his eyes off of Laura. "She is coming back to me." He gently stroked her face. "Laura, Brandon and I are here. We are going to get you out of this. Stay with me."

***

"Do ye think we should do somethin'? Tallulah whispered to the others

"No." Alice replied evenly. "Let the child be."

They all gasped loudly as Laura fainted into a dead heap at their feet. "_Now_ should we do somethin'?" Sarah retorted as Alice still watched her devotedly.

"I said to leave her be!" Her voice displayed a hint of annoyance. "This is her journey she must go through."

They all screamed in horror as Laura's body suddenly vanished from their sight.

***

Laura's eyes opened. "Holy crap!" She whispered with mixed fear and elation in her voice.

She was standing in the library with Gabriel, and Catherwood. Turning to her left she saw Brandon standing beside her. "Brandon!" She smiled reaching out for her brother, but her hand went straight through his shoulder causing her to gasp loudly. "What the hell?" She said aloud as she realized she was standing in the middle of a solid oak table. "Great! I'm a fucking ghost!" She groaned as she could see her own body sitting upright in a chair with Gabriel touching her face just a few feet from where she stood.

Gabriel jumped up. "I can't feel her anymore!" He grabbed her shoulders frantically. "Laura! Please baby! Come back to me!"

"Gabriel!" She screamed unheard. "I'm standing right here! Can't you see me?"

But he continued to stare at her lifeless form with desperation in his eyes.

"She is drifting further away from you!" Catherwood taunted coolly as he watched Gabriel's anguish with inward glee. "There is only one way." He reached for an electronic summoning device in his pocket. "And you know what it is."

"Forget it!" Gabriel sneered. "I will never be that man again!"

"I will be looking forward to meeting the notorious Sylar and seeing him in action again." Catherwood continued ignoring his blatant defiance. "I have waited for this day for a very long time, my son."

"I am not your goddamn son!" Gabriel screamed in rage. "I may have been evil once, but that man is not me. Not anymore!"

"Cut the shit!" He leered. "Sylar will always remain a part of who you are! You are a part of me!"

Gabriel flung his fingers outward sending Catherwood hurling into the large oak desk which carried him several feet back until slammed into a wall crushed by the desk. Laura watched in horror as he walked over to where he lay holding up his finger and slicing into his head until Catherwood let out a torturous scream.

"Oh God!" Laura screamed running to him still unseen. "Gabriel stop! Please don't do this! He is baiting you! Don't give into him!"

"Gabriel!" Brandon hollered. "Don't do it, man!" He shook his head imploringly. "He ain't worth it!"

Gabriel stopped just short of finishing the job before Catherwood regenerated then writhed himself out from where he was pinned by the desk. Gabriel flopped to the ground in a breathless heap. "You are weakening Gabriel." Catherwood stood over him. "You wanted to kill me, but you just could not find it in you to do it. That weakness will be what will send Laura deeper into the void forever. The only one that can save her is you!"

"You are a liar!" Laura hollered at Catherwood then stomped her feet in frustration. "Dammit! How can I make him hear me!"

"Laura." She could hear her brother's voice inside her head.

"Brandon!" She whispered smiling with relief. "You can see me?"

"No, silly." He retorted sarcastically. "I figured if Gabriel could sense your presence, your spirit had to be in the neighborhood, so I snuck into the water closet. Now let's make this quick because I don't have a lot of time and the toilet of a five-hundred year old man is about what you would think."

"Don't be getting snippy with me, little brother, or you will be in there for 500 years!" She countered playfully then continued. "I don't know how, but somehow I am in this room with you. I can see everything that is happening, but nobody can see or hear me. I think I am willing myself out of this state, Brandon."

"Well don't stop trying now." He replied. "As much as it kills me to admit it, Catherwood is right; Gabriel is weakening and if the hunger returns we may lose him forever."

"We can't let that happen, Brandon!" She shouted anxiously. "You have to wake up now! Tell him I'm alive; that I can see him! Don't let him give in to him!"

"I hope I'm not too late." Brandon sighed sadly. "I don't know if Gabriel is going to have the strength to fight him."

"He doesn't." Brandon was surprised by her lack of faith in her husband. "Catherwood is going to keep needling him until Gabriel believes he has no other choice than to kill Thaddeus to save me. Do not let it come to that!"

"But if Gabriel can't fight him, then we are lost." He whispered dejectedly. "He won't have the strength."

"Gabriel is blinded by his pain." She replied solemnly. "Soon he will not stand a chance against him." At that moment Brandon opened his eyes and Laura stood before him; a brilliant light seemed to emit from every stoma of her being. "But you can."

"Laura…" He smiled with awe as the light began to fade from around her. "You are coming back to us!" Then he frowned as her words sank in. "Are you crazy? If someone as powerful as Gabriel can't fight him, what makes you think I can?"

"Because you are everything that he is not." She answered him unshakably. "From where I am I can see things that you can't. Your dream walking ability is only the tip of the iceberg of what you can do! I have seen you become a beast! Brandon there is so much more to you than you could ever begin to realize! You can fight him! You are stronger than he is. I can see it! It has always been there! You just never knew!"

"But how?" He asked nervously. "I don't even know how I can turn into a beast. It just happens. I don't think I can do it Laura."

"It is not a matter of rather you can or can't Brandon!" She shouted. "It is what you are born to do! You are the only one who can save us!" She touched his hand gently which Brandon could feel ever so slightly. "You are the only one who can save me."

Tears escaped the corners of Brandon's eyes as he looked up into her eyes. "But what will I do?"

"You will know when the time comes." She whispered as she began to fade away. "Be the one we need."

And then she was gone.

Brandon stood up. He looked at his reflection in the ancient mirror that had long since lost its clarity. Looking back at him through the faded patina were his own blue eyes. They had changed. No longer boyish and filled with ideals, he now stood knowing what happened next was up to him.

His sisters words still fresh in his mind he opened the door to the small water closet and stepped back into the Library where the battle between Catherwood and Gabriel continued to escalate.

**--END OF PART 27—**

_Authors Note: I apologize for the long time between updates. I am in love with writing this story and the characters, but my real life has had to take precedence lately, so my writing time has been cut short. The good news is an update to this chapter will be short coming as I already have most of it written. This chapter was going on almost 25 pages, so I decided to end it with Brandon and Laura's talk . The action picks up in a BIG WAY in chapter 28, so stay tuned!_

_I also wanted to thank my good pal Synch for his help with this chapter. I had a case of severe writers block in the part about the howling man which I felt needed a lot of detail that was just not working for me, so he took that portion of the story and rewrote it. It came out exactly as I had envisioned it. I made one little tweak, but otherwise it was all Synch. _

_You can read Synch's work here on . Check out his work…he is a very gifted writer whom I have enjoyed collaborating with._

_Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this trilogy. It is almost three years in the making, but all good things must eventually come to an end. I envision Chapter 40 being the final chapter. _

_Thanks again to all of you for your support! You all ROCK!_


	28. Chapter 28

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY**  
Chapter 28 – Saving Laura Ryan; Part I

Gabriel's brow furrowed angrily as Catherwood punch a sequence code into a small communication device. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked insolently. But without a word, Catherwood gestured toward the wood door which creaked open. In walked a middle aged man who, with his frail appearance and slumped carriage, it was evident he had lead a life of enslavement. Although he wore a neat tuxedo, this was not a man born into wealth, but was quite perceptibly fraught by repression. He calmly took his place next to Catherwood where he stood with his hands folded in front of him awaiting his next command. Gabriel snickered at the sight of him. "Well surprise, surprise! Another one of your lackeys. What does this one do; hold your cock when you take a piss?"

Catherwood chuckled at Gabriel's crude candor as he stood up and placed his hands on the gentleman's shoulders. "This is the man I have been telling you about." His palms came down hard as he patted his shoulders. "Thaddeus is the man who put your lovely lady into her current state."

Gabriel gave a short cynical wave. "Yeah…hi…nice to meet you." He cocked his head before flashing a disdainful grin. Thaddeus let out a frightened gasp as Gabriel grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into a choke hold just inches from his face. "And I'm the man who is going to fold you inside out through your ass if you don't take her out of it. Now bring her back right now, or I promise this is going to turn into a really bad day for you!"

But Thaddeus did not reply; only stared blankly unaffected by his threats. Catherwood placed his hands on his hips shaking his head slowly. "You can make threats all you wish, Gabriel, but Thaddeus will only take orders from me."

"Now there's a shock." Gabriel chuckled cynically as he roughly let go of his shirt causing him to stumble backwards. "Then order him to release her! And do it now!" Although he did not let on, his urge to kill him was growing; swelling inside him like a cancer. He was no longer sure how much of his desire to kill this man was about rescuing Laura or his mounting hunger to see how his ability worked.

As if he could read his thoughts, Catherwood stood beside him. "I can almost those wheels turning inside your head wondering what makes him…tick." He whispered tauntingly just out of hearing range to Thaddeus. "You are looking at his head wondering how that magnificent power works." He pointed to a vein in his forehead. "The blood beckons to you and his powers await you." Gabriel began to hyperventilate; his heart beating faster as he looked to Laura and back to the protruding vein in Thaddeus's forehead. "Do it Gabriel. In a moment it can all be over. You can take his life; his ability will be yours and she will be back in your arms."

Beads of sweat began to form on Gabriel's forehead as his index finger began to rapidly twitch.

* * *

Laura's spirit stood unseen just inside the doorway listening as Catherwood's torment continued to draw Gabriel in. She fidgeted anxiously as she waited for Brandon to put a stop to it. "Dammit! Gabriel! Fight him!" She anxiously screamed as she saw his trembling finger. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She hissed clearly panicked then turned to Brandon who was pacing agitatedly behind her. "Hey Brandon! Please feel free to jump in anytime you see fit here!" She murmured through her gritted teeth.

But Brandon shook his head vigorously. "It's not that I wouldn't love to help, but whatever it is you think I'm supposed to be doing here, it ain't happening!"

"Ok, just try to relax!" She tried to appear composed. "If you're all freaked out, you won't be any good to any of us. Just close your eyes and take deep cleansing breaths." She breathed in deeply to demonstrate letting it out slowly.

Brandon tried to follow her suggestion then tried again to transform, but it was no use. "Laura, I can't make it happen at will!" He shouted in frustration. "It's not working!"

"You're not even trying, Brandon!" She retorted angrily making Brandon furrow his brow in surprise by her outburst. "You have it in you! It is there! Only you can do this! I'm not exactly in any position to bail you out this time!"

"Dammit Laura, you got the wrong guy!" He slammed his fists against the wall. "I don't know what you think I can do, but you are out of your fucking tree! I can't do it!"

"No!" She hollered. "You won't do it! Because you have no belief in yourself, Gabriel is about to kill an innocent man and once that happens there will be no getting him back! Now stop acting like a whiny third-grader and get your shit together!"

"Stop it!" He hissed. "Don't you get it, I can't do it!"

"I've taken you for a lot of things, Brandon, but you have never been a failure!" She shouted back. "Don't you dare fail me, Brandon!"

"Shut up!" He screamed sobbing. "Laura, why are you doing this?"

Ignoring his dismal cries she continued. "If you don't do this and my husband becomes a killer again, do you really think you will be able to look me in the eye ever again? Do you want to go back to our father and tell him Gabriel is lost to us because you were too weak to save him?" She laughed bitterly. "Or better yet…how about you go and tell his son that his daddy will never be coming home because you are a coward!" "That's what you are Brandon! A fucking Coward!"

It was then that he began to understand the method behind his sister's uncharacteristically cruel treatment as an uncomfortable electrical sensation began to surge through him. Without warning the intensity took him over. He let out a gut wrenching scream arching his back.

Laura watched her brother's transformation with mixed emotions; it was torture for her to watch helplessly as her brother endured the unavoidable pain, but she knew for him to evolve the process was crucial. Brandon fell to the floor slamming his fists against the ancient tiles. He shrieked as the sensation was taken over by nearly unbearable shockwaves of seizure-like tremors causing him to roll onto his back. Tears spilled from Laura's eyes. She wanted to run to him and ease his pain, yet as watched the frightening transformation she knew she could not interfere. She gasped as right in front of her leapt to his feet only to fall back against the wall still convulsing from the transmutation. He slumped back to the ground again. Laura grimaced as she watched a thick layer of hair grow then spread across his body, followed by an array of muscles ripping through his clothing.

Then finally the transformation was complete. Laura gently looked up at the man-beast he had become; in the orange eyes she could still see her brother as he looked to her with partial fear and uncertainty. She touched his face smiling softly up at him. "It's a good look for you." She whispered, her voice breaking as his eyes softened. "But you may want to can the theatrics the first time you and Monica decide to hit the sheets; you might appear unapproachable."

A soft, but gravely laugh swelled up from his throat as Laura smiled. "Thank you." He whispered rubbing a hair covered finger along her shoulder.

"You can thank me later. No go save Gabriel and get me out of this hell." He ran to the library bursting through its doors.

* * *

The new day had barely cast its shadow upon the earth as the eerie howling came streaming along the ocean breeze. From where they all huddled together for warmth in a futile attempt to sleep, one by one they opened their eyes; the horrifying screams making their hairs stand on end.

"Did you hear that?" Monica whispered as the shrieks grew louder.

"I've been hearing it all night long." Peter sat up rubbing his eyes. "It doesn't seem to be coming from the castle."

Kevin was standing on the edge of the cliffs looking over the landscape. "There are some caves on the other side of the cove. I think they are coming from there."

Monica quickly jumped up. "Should we go investigate? Somebody may be in trouble."

"It's a hell of a lot better than waiting around here." Niki replied. "I'm about to go insane."

"Yeah, me too." Kevin yawned stretching out his back. "What can it hurt for us to take a look while we're waiting?"

"No!" Hiro shouted startling them all. "No! No! No! It is far too dangerous. You have no idea what threat awaits you."

"Hiro, we have been waiting here all night!" Peter retorted. "We did what Gabriel said and stayed away. We got to do something, or we're going to go batshit!"

They all shivered as they heard the screeching again. "That is somebody in turmoil!" Mohinder whispered in horror looking at Hiro. "It used to be that if someone was in trouble you were the first one there. What has happened to you, Hiro?"

Hiro stared solemnly into the distance. "I have seen more death than I care to in this war." He slowly turned and looked at them. "I can only tell you I have a feeling that if you go, some of you will not return."

"Whatever it is, we can take it." Micah stood in the middle of them looking directly at Hiro. "All we are going to do is look, Hiro." He assured him. "It may be a lost hiker, or a wounded animal." He grinned slowly. "Wouldn't saving a kitten be a nice change from all this drama?"

"He's right Hiro." Niki placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If somebody is hurt or injured we need to help them."

Hiro sighed hesitantly. "Ok. I will go with you. I do not feel it is right, but I will go."

"Common guys!" Micah rallied them all. "We are super heroes! If somebody needs us, it is our duty."

Niki laughed and rubbed the back of her son's head. "You have always wanted to be a crime fighting hero. I guess you are finally getting your chance."

Peter chuckled holding out his hand to them. "Lets go ahead and teleport. He turned to Mohinder. "Mohinder, you stay here in case they come back. Let George and Angela know where we are headed.

Mohinder nodded as they teleported away. As he headed to find Angela and George, he heard the blood-curdling screams.

* * *

"Angela!" George carefully shook her shoulders as she continued whimpering in her sleep. "Sweetheart? What is it?"

Angela's face was covered with beads of sweat as she jerked back to consciences. She panted heavily as she grappled for air. "NO!" She screamed in terror. "NOOOOOOOO!" Her fists shook violently as George took them in his hands trying to sooth her.

"You're ok, love." He whispered gently. "It is just a dream."

"Do not patronize me, George!" Angela shouted as she yanked her hands out of his then leapt to her feet dusting herself off. "It is never just a dream George!"

"What's going on?" Mohinder came running as he heard the noise then stopped quickly as he witnessed Angela's agitated state. "Angela, what is the matter?"

"Death!" She screamed. "We are about to lose many." She looked up at Mohinder panic stricken as her face grew pale. "Where are the others?"

Mohinder closed his eyes exhaling remorsefully. "They have gone to investigate the howling sounds we have been hearing all night."

"You let them go?" Angela shrieked as he blinked in shock. "How could you!" She reached out slapping him causing him to rub the side of his face.

"That was completely uncalled for!" He retorted. "How can you expect…"

But before he could finish Angela ran off into the darkness. "Oh goddammit!" George yelled in exasperation after her. "Angela! Get back here! Angela!" She did not answer as she disappeared into the fog. He turned and grabbed Mohinder's arm. "Common Doc...let's go keep my wife from making a bad thing worse!"

They took off running after her.

* * *

Gabriel raised his finger pointing it at Thaddeus's forehead as the man watched barely able to conceal his fear.

"It only takes a moment." Catherwood whispered tauntingly as Gabriel struggled with the desire growing in him. "It is nothing but a fragment in time." He walked behind him placing his hand on his shoulder. "In a moment you could have your love back in your arms. The only thing standing in your way is your false sense of heroism which deludes you." He leaned in to Gabriel's ear. "You are not like them, Gabriel. You are special. And I can make you more powerful than you ever dreamed possible."

Laura's shape slowly emerged beside him. "Gabriel." She spoke evenly. "I know you can't hear me, but I know you can feel me!" Tears began to stream down her face. "You can't do this! You have fought so hard to become the wonderful man you are. He is trying to lure you into his world. Please don't do this to us!"

"I can make you indestructible Gabriel!" Catherwood continued. "You can be the ultimate hero with all the power you have always hoped for."

"Gabriel!" Laura shrieked. "He is at a liar. You can't listen to him! Baby please hear me." She looked up the ceiling. "Oh God; WHY can't I make him hear me? She shouted with exasperation.

Her eyes widened in horror as Gabriel's hand raised upward clenched in rage screaming as a dark vortex encircled him.

To her relief the vortex quickly dissolved into a mass of dust specks as he fell to the floor in a heap. After a moment he raised his eyes to meet Catherwood's. He was covered in perspiration as he stood to his feet. "I won't do it." He sneered unwaveringly.

"Arrrrrgh!" Catherwood groaned slamming his fists against the wall panels causing the room to tremble. "This is infuriating!" He picked up a brandy snifter throwing it onto the floor smashing it into tiny fragments. He then placed one hand on his hip and the other across his forehead shaking his head dismally. "What will it take for you to see what I can offer you?" He held out his hands imploringly to him. "I can give you everything you have always wanted."

"_I had everything I have always wanted!_" He screamed then turned looking at Laura. "And you took it away from me!" He held out his hand telekinetically grasping Catherwood's throat. "You bring her back to me!"

Catherwood struggled to break free from his grasp finally succeeding as he fell to his knees. As he looked up at Gabriel, a leering smile crossed his face. "I rewarded you with a destiny most men can only dream of and you threw it back at my face." His eyes turned red as his face began to twist into a malevolent sneer. "You could have had it all, Gabriel; but you chose to return to your mind-numbing, happy life with a beautiful wife and children, the white picket fence and a dog." He picked up a dagger from the table beside him. "Well now you can say goodbye to your dreams forever."

Before Gabriel could react Catherwood hurled the dagger at Thaddeus embedding him between the eyes splitting open his head.

"NO!" Gabriel screamed as he watched his only chance of saving Laura slump to the floor in a mass of blood and gray matter surrounding his head. Completely devastated Gabrial crumpled to the floor looking down at Thaddeus's remains. "You son of a BITCH!" He screamed, then up at Laura's lifeless body still sitting in the chair. He slowly stood up; his fists clenched in rage. "_You fucker!_" He screamed creating a whirlwind of anger which sent everything that was not nailed down hurling at Catherwood.

Laura watched herself begin to slowly fade away. "Don't give up on me yet, baby." She whispered to Gabriel as her presence weakened. "I'm still here."

And she was gone

"Laura?" Gabriel whispered sensing her close to him, but she remained sitting still to form in her chair.

A sadness came over him which quickly changed to dread as Catherwood's slow, deliberate laughter ascended through his ears; resonating from every corner of the library followed by a bellowing yell which nearly blew out his ears. A ultra intense light then filled the room as he watch Catherwood shift in emerge once again; his voice seemed to arise from the depths of hell. "You rejected my gifts, Gabriel." Though he could not remember how he got there, he found himself huddled in the corner watching the fiend come into view before him. Now transformed, Catherwood's giant face leaned into him; mucus escaping his mouth as he spoke. _"If you will not accept me, than you will fear me."_

In a flash the clawed fingers came out and he lunged at Gabriel who closed his eyes waiting for him to strike.

And then his eyes quickly snapped open as he heard the library door burst open. A low gravely growl penetrate the acoustics of the library. The other could only be Brandon, who stood perched against the entry door as Catherwood stared him down to some extent pensively.

"Well my son; what are you waiting for?" Catherwood goaded him. "Come show me how you have evolved."

Brandon gnashed his teeth together growling fiercely then took a soaring leap at Catherwood with the grace of a large cat, meeting him in mid-air destroying everything in their path before finally slamming through the wall into the large study.

Catherwood's eyes grew large with horror as Brandon's fingernails turned into razor sharp claws. With a piercing shriek he raised his hand and slammed his claw through his chest straight through the floor as Catherwood screamed in pain.

Gabriel ran to where they had gone through the wall watching with horrified fascination. With Catherwood still pinned to the floor Brandon turned to look at him. "Take Laura and the others and get them out of here. She is here Gabriel. She will come back to us, but you need to get her out of here, because I am about to rip this juke joint to flotsam and jetsam."

"What about you?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. You need to find Peter and get everybody as far away from here as possible. Don't worry; I'll catch up."

Gabriel nodded and ran back toward Laura. But just as Brandon turned his head Catherwood let out a yell forcing Brandon's arm out of his body. He healed instantly than flinging his arms forward, he set off a tremor sending Brandon hurling backwards several feet knocking over a pillar. Brandon looked up just as a large cracks began to form in the ceiling.

"Gabriel!" He shouted. "Look out!"

Gabriel looked up just as the ceiling came crumbling down. He held up his arm to shield himself, but he was quickly crushed by a large beam.

"_No!_" Brandon screamed as he watched Gabriel's lifeless body lying beneath the wreckage.

Laura's hands twitched as faint surges of electricity began to flow between her fingers.

"It's freezing in here." Monica rubbed her arms up and down her jacket trying to stay warm as they searched the caves. "If there's a person hiding in these caves, there is now way they're going to survive in this cold."

"Well we haven't heard a sound since we got here." Nathan shined his flashlight at the cave walls then turned it toward it slapping the lens as the light became dim. "I hope we find something soon because this flashlight is about to die."

"The sun is coming up." Peter replied somewhat absentmindedly. "We should get some light then. Of course this is assuming we aren't having a mass hallucination."

"Pete?" Nathan touched his shoulder noting his restless demeanor. "Is anything wrong?"

"I'm hearing screaming coming from the house." He replied; his apprehensive echoing in his eyes. "It sounds like Brandon and Catherwood are battling it out and the walls are coming down."

"Brandon?" Monica approached them anxiously. "What about Brandon?" She grew angry as Peter looked to Nathan hesitantly. "Dammit Peter! If you know something you had better tell me right now!"

He placed his hand on Monica's arm. "Ok, I don't know for sure, but I can hear screaming coming from the house. It sounds like Brandon is battling Catherwood and it doesn't sound pretty."

"You need to take me back there!" She demanded.

"Monica, there is nothing we can do for him." Niki tried to sooth her. "The only one who can really stop him now is Brandon. We have to let him do this."

"I don't care!" She sobbed. "I need to be there!"

Peter sighed regretfully then looked at Niki. "Maybe she's right. If they are in trouble , they may need us. I'll go with Monica and you stay here with the others."

"Perhaps we should split up." Micah replied. "I'll stay here with mom and we can search the caves and you take the others back to the house."

"No." He shook his head. "Either we all go or none of us go. I'm not entirely convinced there is anybody in these…" He was cut short as the screams echoed through the caves sending shivers through their bones. Peter winced then looked back at the others. "_That_ was not a figment of our imaginations."

"Ok look, I'll stay here with Micah and Hiro can stay with us in case we need to make a quick exit." Niki told Peter.

Peter nodded than kissed her quickly. "Ok. Just be careful."

"We will." She assured him as they teleported away.

Niki turned to Hiro and Micah. "Ok, lets go see what we can find…" But they were nowhere in sight. "Micah? Hiro?" She called to them.

"We're over here Mom!" Micah called out to her.

"Over here?" She tried to adjust her eyes to see in the darkness, but only faint light guided her way. "Where is here…"

She let out a scream as she felt the earth cave in below her feet. She fell several feet landing against solid rock.

"Mom!" Micah ran to where she fell through looking down at her. "Mom, answer me! Are you ok?"

"I think I'm ok." Micah was relieved to hear his mother's muffled voice coming from beneath them. "It doesn't feel like anything's broken, but it hurts like a motherfu…"

Micah and Hiro looked at each other then down in the hole again. "Mom? Are you still there?" Micah grew increasingly frightened when Niki did not answer. "_Mom?_"

The next thing they heard was Niki screaming in terror.

* * *

"Angela!" George shouted as he and Mohinder finally caught up to her just inside the castle. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph what are you running off screaming like a possessed banshee for?"

She pointed frantically at the castle. "The walls of this castle will be coming down. I saw it in my dream, George! Many of us will die!"

George cocked his head bewildered by her ramblings. "You dreamed this? That the castle walls are going to come crumbling down?" He began to chuckle. "Darling, those walls are made of solid stone. It has withstood winds, and quaking beneath the earth. It is not going to fall down just…"

Before he could get the words out the room quaked violently. Angela looked up at George. "Now do you believe me?"

"There's going to be no living with her after this." He groaned to himself then looked up at her. "Yes, I believe you. But even you have had doubts about the accuracy of your dreams.

"Common!" Mohinder motioned them toward the door. "We need to get out of here."

"No!" Angela screamed jerking away from George. "We need to find them…my son's!"

George looked at her incredulously. "Angela! This place is about to crumble to the ground!" He implored her. "You don't think I'm frightened to death for my children? But I also know they are not ordinary humans and we need to trust that they can take care of themselves."

"You don't understand!" Angela shouted frantically. "I can't lose my baby!"

"Angela…what in the hell are you talking about?" He looked into her desperate eyes trying to get her to listen to reason.

But before another word was spoken, a loud crash rocked the castle and the floor below their feet gave way.

They fell screaming into a dark void beneath the castle.

* * *

The castle powerfully rumbled as Peter, Nathan, Kevin, and Monica landed in dining room, stumbling as their feet touched the floor. "Shit!" Nathan shouted grabbing onto a doorframe to keep from falling into an opening in the floor. "This place is about to turn into dust!"

"Yeah, we don't have much time." Peter told them frantically turning to Kevin. "Can you see anything?"

They could hear screams coming from nearby. "I don't even need my ability to figure out where that's coming from."

The room quaked again and large cracks appeared in the floor.

"We need to go now!" Monica shouted running down the hall followed by the others.

As they ran toward the library another crash shook them from their feet as the ceiling began to collapse. They all tried to shield themselves as debris began to fall.

"Monica!" Kevin shouted as a giant beam fell from the ceiling crashing toward her.

"No!" Monica screamed placing her arm over her face in a fruitless attempt to guard herself.

Peter held out his arm telekinetically throwing the beam aside just as it was about to crush her. Once the rumbling had subsided he stood up and ran to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked helping her up by the arm.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied dusting herself off. "That was a close one." Peter watched her face slowly fall. "Oh God!" She whispered horrified.

Peter whipped his head around to where Kevin and Nathan had been standing. Kevin had been crushed by a pillar that fell on top of him and Nathan lay beside him with a large beam across his legs struggling to get out. "_NO_!" He shouted running to them followed closely by Monica.

He ran to Kevin first. Nathan grabbed his arm shaking his head. "There is nothing you can do for him." He said weakly. "I watched his head break open as the pillar fell on him." He shook his head dejectedly. "He's dead, Pete. He never knew what hit him."

Monica began to sob as Peter quickly wiped his eyes and turned his focus to Nathan. He grabbed the beam and threw it off his legs. What he saw made him want to faint.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Monica whispered under her sobs.

Nathan could see the terror from Peter's eyes as he looked down at him. Without a word he knew; his body was cut in half just below the waist. "_Shit!_" Peter screamed and reached down to heal his brother, but Nathan took his hand stopping him.

"No Pete." He whispered shaking his head as Peter could see the color draining from his face as he bled. "Don't waste your healing on me. This is the end of the road for me."

Peter shook his head vigorously as tears streamed from his eyes. "No Nathan!" He cried. "Common! Just one touch and I can save you."

But Nathan remained adamant. "You can't save me. You know you grow weaker as you use your powers." He looked down at his severed torso chucking ironically. "This is a tall order Pete."

"_Nathan_…" Peter sobbed "Please. I can't let you die."

He closed his eyes as he choked violently as blood came spewing from his mouth. Monica ran to him holding his head up so he could speak. Nathan nodded gratefully to her and continued. "They all need you. Laura, Gabriel, Brandon, George, Mom...Niki. Without you they will all die." He took a raspy breath as Peter's tears spilled on him. "It's time to let me go, Peter."

"I can't." He wept hard wiping his face as the tears burned his eyes. "Nathan. Please!"

But Nathan shook his head sadly. "No Peter." He reached up touching his face. "You have always told me that I was your hero." A pained smile spread across his lips. "I never told you this, but it was your belief in me that made me want to be the best big brother I could be. And then somewhere down the road I went from being Peter's big brother to being my father's little man. I allowed them to turn me into a man I hated…and I never hated myself more than seeing the look in your eyes the first time I disappointed you. I wasn't your hero anymore." A single tear ran down his cheek at the memory of that day. "You never knew this Peter, but from that moment I told myself no matter what I had to do, I was going to win your trust in me back. More than anything I wanted to be your hero again." He laughed spitefully coughing on his blood. "Boy did I ever fuck that up."

"No you didn't." Peter shook he head quickly. "Nathan you were always my hero!"

But Nathan continued. "I fought in the Gulf War. My country told me I was a hero. I became a congressman…I ran for senator…it was Nathan Petrelli's world and everybody else was just a guest in it." He shook his head as tears spilled out of his eyes. "But I never found the one thing I was looking for…that look I used to get from you when you used to look up to me." He sobbed harder. "I'm no hero, Peter. I have sold out every person who has ever loved me. I have let down every person who has ever believed in me." Peter could see the life draining out of him as he spoke, but continued to listen. "But now I realize…as I am about to leave this life I have made such a mess of, I have always had my hero standing right in front of me..." He began to shake uncontrollably as he touched Peter's hand. "…it was you Peter. You have always been the best of us. And now it is your turn to take your place in the sun…and it is finally time for me to be the hero; for real this time." Nathan's eyes began to flutter as hid body quaked wildly. "I love you, Peter."

And then his body ceased movement. "Nathan!" Peter sobbed angrily as Nathan's grasp on him loosened. "Nathan! NO!"

Nathan was gone. Peter's face crumbled in devastation screaming as he buried his head in Nathan's chest; the blood of his brother staining his clothing. For a moment he laid there sobbing until Monica placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry, Peter." She said softly as she closed her eyes blinking back her tears. "But he is right. We have to keep going. There is nothing we can do for them now." Peter slowly raised his head as she placed a comforting hand behind against the back of his neck bending her forehead against his. "We can't allow their deaths to be in vain. We can't give in to the enemy." Sensing his hesitation she smiled sympathetically. "It's time to let go."

Peter looked down at Nathan then back up at her shaking his head. "I don't think I can leave him."

"It's what he asked you to do." She whispered tearfully touching his hand. Her eyes grew fierce. "He would want you to take every bit of the anger you are feeling right now and use it! Right now I am pissed off and I want to rip off some heads! What do you say we go do that?"

Even in his grief he was slightly shocked at her atypical anger. He wiped his eyes then took a moment to regroup. He looked at Monica slyly cocking his head. "We may have to do some climbing. You can parkour, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled through her tears. "Can you keep up?"

"Let's go rip some heads." He grinned bravely as they stood for a moment looking at the fallen remains of Kevin and Nathan one more time before turning to face each other before running into the unknown.

* * *

Had Niki been able to become acquainted with her surroundings, she would have without a doubt noticed that she had a gash in her knee from the fall and that she lay in a putrid smelling puddle. But as she watched the shadowy figure of a man moving toward her in the darkness, she was paralyzed with fear.

"Mom!" Micah called down to her again. She could hear the worry in his voice. "Mom! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Micah." She finally found her words. "There is somebody down here with me."

Micah and Hiro looked at each other then down toward Niki again. "Mom, we're coming down there."

"No, don't." Niki called back to them as the man came into view. Although horrified by the sight of him there was something about his eyes that told her he would not harm her. "I think it's going to be ok." Her voice lowered as she watched him stare at her in wonderment. "If you come down her you'll frighten him."

"Frighten him bloody hell!" Micah shouted; the irritation in his voice made the man frightened. "I'm coming in!" He began to lower himself into the hole but Hiro caught his arm before the ground gave way.

"Micah, please!" She called back to him without raising her voice as she stood up and walked to him noticing her gash. "Shit." She muttered as she fell to the ground in pain. The man approached her slowly looking at her cut then knelt down beside her. Trepidation filled Niki's eyes as he laid his hand across the wound. A light red glow came from his fingers as Niki could feel the pain going away. When the light had vanished he removed his hands and retreated away from her.

Niki looked down at her knee which had been bleeding just seconds before. The cut was gone. "Thank you." Niki smiled gratefully then stood up slowly as he retreated to a corner. "It's ok." She smiled. "You don't have to be afraid. My name is Niki. I am special like you are…can you talk?" He responded by backing away further into the corner. For the first time Niki saw the shackles connected to a 50' iron chain that bound his left leg to the ground. "My God!" She whispered looking at the way it tore into his skin as he moved. But she could also see him regenerate almost immediately. "You can heal and regenerate." She whispered smiling up at him. "That's amazing." She slowly reached down for the shackle around his ankle. He backed away in fear until she smiled gently touching his arm. "It's ok…I'm going to take this off of you." She reached down for his ankle again, this time he did not recoil.

At that instant Micah and Hiro teleported into the cave. The man screamed and retreated to a corner, curling into a fetal position against the wall. Niki turned to them angrily. "Goddammit!" She shouted. "It took me all this time to get his trust only for you to destroy it in a matter of seconds! I told you to stay put!" She darted her eyes into Hiro. "Hiro, how could you do this?"

Hiro tried to speak but only stumbled over his words as Micah held up his hand. "Mom, don't be mad at Hiro…this was my idea. I was terrified.!"

Niki sighed deeply exhaling. "It's ok. And I'm fine." She turned to the man lying in the corner crying. "But this man won't harm us." She knelt down beside him touching his shoulder as his crying subsided. "I've been trying to see if he could talk, but he hasn't said a word." She looked into his eyes filled with pain and anguish. "This is our howler.""

"Who do you think he is?" Micah studied the lines on his face. He appeared to be in his early forties, but it was difficult to tell with all the hair covering his body.

"I don't know." She shook her head sadly. "But he has been here a long time…I'm not even sure I want to know how long."

"What the hell are those?" Micah aimed his flashlight where he had seen movement on his body.

Hiro reached out touching him. Whatever was crawling on him was small, black and slippery and appeared to be feeding off of him.

"Leaches." Niki grimaced. "What the hell kind of torture has this poor man had to suffer?"

"How do we get them off of him?" Hiro asked looking at the numerous suckers attached to his body.

"They're like suction cups." Micah demonstrated by grabbing one by the back and slid his fingernail under the sucker removing it quickly. "Mom and I will pull them off, you crush them with your foot, Hiro."

"Ok." Hiro nodded quickly, clearly squeamish, but inwardly grateful he did not have to pull them off of his body as he watched Micah and Niki begin the process.

"Ugh!" Niki shuddered. "These are disgusting."

"Just try not to let them bite you." Micah smiled playfully as Niki rolled her eyes.

"Information that would have been useful to me before we started this." She snarled then began sifting through his hair and skin for more. "I think we got them all." She began to gag from the foul stench coming from his body. "But first thing we are going to is get this man a bath."

"Lets get him out of here." Hiro replied. "The sooner the better. Can you break the chain?"

"Is a hog's ass pork?" She replied grabbing the chain and breaking it away from his ankle. His eyes instantly changed barely concealing the relief; after years of torment he was finally a free man. Niki smiled gently taking his hand. "I don't know if you can understand me, but these men are with me. This is my friend Hiro and my son Micah. Hiro too has a gift and he is going to take us out of here. Are you ready?" Even though she could see he did not completely understand the words he was saying, she could see he knew they were there to rescue him. She looked up at Hiro. "Lets get this poor man out of here."

Hiro nodded as they huddled together teleporting the prisoner to freedom.

* * *

George slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he did not recall where he was or how he had arrived, but as he looked at the rubble surrounding him and the pain from falling several feet through the cement floor he was suddenly alert. "Angela?" He called out weakly trying to peer around him. He could see Mohinder just adjacent to him beginning to stir. "You ok, doc?" He asked taking inventory of his own body.

"I think so." Mohinder sat up holding his head. "But I got a mother of a headache."

"Angela?" He called out to his wife as he and Mohinder began to search. To his relief he could hear a faint murmur. "Angela? Where are you?" He shouted frantically searching the rubble.

Over here!" Mohinder shouted as George spun around. He could see Angela sitting up against the wall a pile of derbies on top of her.

"Oh Angie!" He cried out. "Thank God." He began pulling the debris off of her, but came to a sudden stop. "Oh Dear God!" He sank to his knees.

Angela had fallen into a metal pipe which ran through her stomach. She looked up at him smiling sadly with resolve in her voice. "I'm not going to make it George."

"Yes you are Angie." He nodded quickly looking for a way out. "Mohinder is going to find a way out of here and he'll bring Peter back to heal you…"

"Peter is otherwise occupied and he is needed right where he is." She whispered dryly.

"No!" George shook his head in denial. "We'll find something to cut the pipe; Niki can pull it out and Peter will be on hand to heal you."

"I'll be dead before you can bring any of them back to me." She half-smiled as she reached out stroking his face. "Peter is involved in something bigger than this…" She closed her eyes blinking back her tears. "And Nathan is dead. He would never be able to handle this too."

George stepped back looking at her in disbelief. "When you came running in here, you knew Nathan was going to die?"

"Yes." She nodded unwaveringly. "I hoped that I could get to him before he met with his fate, but I should know as well as anyone that once fate is set in motion there is no taking it off course."

He knelt down beside her again; tears now spilling out of his eyes. "And you came here knowing that you would die?"

She closed her eyes exhaling as she felt herself weakening from the loss of blood. "George, I did not start out life as a terrible person. I was a young girl with dreams just like most teenagers. But those dreams were shattered early when we were taken to Coyote Sands. They killed my mother, my daddy…and my little sister Alice who I promised that everything would be alright. But it wasn't alright. And I knew then that our kind would have to be protected. I made some horrible choices to protect us; and my children have suffered because of my choices. So if there was even the slightest chance that I could have saved him, I had to try." She let out a gasp as she could feel the life draining from her.

George took her hand holding it to her face. "Angie! I can't lose you!"

"You will never lose me, George." She whispered smiling up at him. "Our life on earth is just the beginning of something much bigger than we could ever know. And I look forward to being a part of that. Please tell Peter, Niki, Micah, Simon, Monty and Claire I love them all so much." She squeezed his hand with her final breath. "And I love you."

She slowly let go of his hand as her body went limp. "Angela?" George whispered. "Angie! Please don't leave me!" He bent down sobbing against her hair as Mohinder laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, George." He whispered tearfully.

"No…" He stammered in disbelief. "This isn't happening…she is my wife…why?" He broke down as Mohinder placed his arm around his shoulder.

"I know this isn't a good time, but we really have to get out of here." He pointed to the pipe Angela had fallen on. "Angela fell on an a severed pipe from an underground gas main…with the earth shifting this way, this place could blow at any time."

"You go." He replied gravely not removing his eyes from his wife. "I can't leave her this way."

Mohinder exhaled with vexation knowing that convincing him would be difficult. "George, you still have a family that cares for you…your children and grandchildren both need you. And you are like a father to all of us…we have already lost so many…we can't lose you too." He held out his hand to him.

George hesitated for a moment still looking down at Angela's lifeless body. Then taking his hand he gently stroked her face. "Goodbye love." He whispered kissing her one last time before closing her eyes. Then he took Moninder's hand as they went looking for an exit.

**- End of Part 28 -**


	29. Chapter 29

**TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY**  
Part 29 – Saving Laura Ryan; Part II

"Gabriel!" Brandon hollered as he stared at his unconscious body lying beneath the rubble. Attempts to reach him were futile as he was abruptly blown from his feet by Catherwood sending him spiraling, knocking over a large column.

Undeterred, Brandon leapt to his feet and ran back grabbing Catherwood by the arm and twirling him around before throwing him into the floor crashing him through the cement.

He used the opportunity to get closer to Gabriel. To his relief he could see chest movement just as Catherwood jumped back up through the floor landing just a few feet behind him. "Miss me?" He asked mordantly as he threw Brandon through the ceiling.

Before Brandon could stand Catherwood pinned him into a chokehold. "Surely you must know by now that you cannot kill me." His face twisted into terrifying contortion just inches from his face; Brandon nearly gagged from the stench of his breath. "I am unstoppable."

Brandon whipped around screaming. He grabbed Catherwood by the arms flipping him head over foot embedding him into the floor. He jumped on top of him pinning him to the floor with his claws through his throat. Catherwood screamed as Brandon hissed over his bloodied neck. "Maybe I can't." Brandon sneered disdainfully. "But I can see inside your head. I can feel your fear."

"Fear?" Catherwood's caustic laughter echoed from every corner of the room. "I feel no fear."

"Yeah, well you're sure as shit going to feel this!" Brandon laughed bitterly as he drew back his claw and pounded it through his chest all the way to his spine crushing it in a single jerk removing his arm before Catherwood regenerated. Before Catherwood could stand up, Brandon once again thrust through his chest, this time grabbing onto his heart. "Your world is coming down around you! Your people are turning on you. It is only a matter of time before you find yourself alone; abandoned. And when that happens, we are going to tear you down piece by piece. We will take those people and turn them against you, and when you realize you have no minions to do your evil, you will die! I will stand behind my sister with our army and we are going to kill you. Five hundred years of you is long enough. You are done." His eyes grew sinister as he leaned in. "And when your head is finally severed from your body, I will burn it to ashes and scatter them to the four winds so they will never come together again."

And then Brandon grabbed his heart smashing it between his fingers before ripping it out of his chest as Catherwood screamed sending a shockwave throughout the room causing deeper destruction before he fell to the ground dead. Before he could regenerate Brandon tried to run to Gabriel, but he was stopped in his stride as a deep rumble came from within Catherwood. Brandon swore under his breath as he watched Catherwood rise from the floor, arching his back on the way up.

Catherwood began to grow; creating an angry vortex around him. The man-beast was replaced by an 8 foot foreboding mass of hair, membrane, and scales.

He was no match. He quickly returned to his own form and tried to run, but he could not equal Catherwood's strength and speed as Catherwood grabbed him with one hand around his arm flinging him into the rubble beside Gabriel screaming in agony as he felt his femur bone snap.

"_BRANDON!_" Monica screamed as she ran through the study door followed by Peter. Catherwood whirled around with a single swing of his arm nearly crushed her. Thinking quickly she grabbed onto a nearby pillar pulling herself out of his reach. She knew with her limited ability she could only stay clear of him for a short time; a fact which became very clear as she turned and saw him lunging for her. Just as he was about to grab her between his hands, he let out a wail as he was lifted from his feet landing hard against the floor. Peter reached down helping Monica to her feet. "Are you ok?" He asked looking her over.

"Yeah." She nodded quickly gulping for air as she looked at Brandon lying unconscious on a pile of rubble. "Brandon's hurt. Please help him."

But as Peter turned to head toward him, he was met by Catherwood standing in front of him. "Oh God." Monica whispered nearly paralyzed with fear.

"Well if it isn't the world's oldest eagle scout." Catherwood sneered into his face; dripping saliva as he spoke. "Have you come to earn a new merit badge?"

Peter scoffed spitefully. "Yeah, that's getting kind of old."

Catherwood laughed caustically creating a tremor that added to the castle's destruction. He was cut short by Peter who drew back his hands then forcefully flung them forward as Catherwood flew back embedding himself into the wall knocking him out. "Ok, we bought ourselves some time." He told Monica who was already frantically on her way to where Brandon lay injured.

"Brandon!" Monica shouted as they both ran to him. Without delay Peter laid his hands on his chest. Brandon let out a scream as Monica helped him move his leg back into place, but to his relief it was quickly healed as he stood up dusting himself off.

"Oh baby." She cried out tearfully as he pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply then pulled back stroking her face. "I was so scared."

"I'm ok." He whispered smiling gently then quickly frowned as he ran toward the pile of rubble. "But we aren't out of the woods yet." He started pulling pieces of wreckage off the pile tossing them aside. "Gabriel is under that pile and if anymore debris falls on him he could die."

Without wasting a moment, they began pulling the castle fragments from the pile frantically searching for Gabriel. "I got him!" Peter shouted catching a glimpse of Gabriel's hair and brown shirt. Without wasting a moment he ran to his side laying his hand across his chest as a warm glow spread across Gabriel's body. Gabriel jolted awake and began to cough as Peter covered his mouth. "We don't have much time, so I need you to listen. I want him to think he is winning. So stay under here and listen for my signal, and then you come out with everything you've got; are we clear?" Gabriel nodded quickly and shrank back to remain unseen by Catherwood.

Not even a second later Catherwood's eyes opened. Brandon and Peter looked at each other nodding in agreement as Brandon morphed back into beast form with a dramatic shriek.

"Gabriel! Now!" Peter shouted.

Catherwood felt the room vibrate as Gabriel burst up from the rubble sending debris flying everywhere.

Brandon lunged at him pinning him against the wall as Peter telekinetically held him at bay. But as Catherwood struggled to fight them off, even their combined strength grew weaker. "Gabriel!" Brandon shouted. "I don't know how long we can hold him." Raising his hand Gabriel grabbed him in a telekinetic chokehold as Catherwood continued to thrash about to break free.

"We can't keep him like this forever." Gabriel grunted feeling himself weakening.

A loud rumbling sound grew from deep with giving way to a thunderous roar.

"Whatever you do don't let go!" Peter screamed over the deafening reverberation.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this!" Brandon shouted through gritted teeth. He's getting stronger.

And they were all blown backward as Catherwood rose to his feet coming down in a crashing thud cracking the ground beneath his feet. He stretched out his arms as a vociferous shockwave encapsulated the room. Brandon grabbed a hold of Monica as they were recoiled backwards. Gabriel and Peters holds were severed.

They looked at him in horror as he stood leering down at them ready to strike.

But before he could attack, a harsh bolt of lightning came from behind engulfing him in a feral flow of blue energy. Completely overcome by the sting of its power, he dropped to his knees wailing in anguish.

Gabriel and Peter looked at each other unsure of where the voltage had come from then searching the room for its source.

Laura stood behind them; the blue electricity still flowing between her fingers. "_Laura._" Gabriel whispered as they all reacted with joy and relief.

Their thrill was short lived. Laura did not hear them as she slowly and deliberately moved toward Catherwood; her face twisted into a spiteful sneer flinging her arms forward with the lightening raging from her fingers with each force of the hand. Catherwood tried to stand, but each thrust of energy overwhelmed his strength.

"I think we have found your kryptonite." She whispered dissonantly, her face curled into a mass of hatred. "It ends now, you vomitous pile of pig shit!" She hissed venomously as she raised her fingers yet again attacking him as the iridescent bolts again stung his flesh. She leaned over him smiling as the billowing smoke exited the open wounds on his body. "Stings like a bitch, doesn't it?"

"I've never seen her like this." Peter whispered horrified. "She's really going to hill him."

"We can't let her do this." Brandon replied then looked up at Gabriel shaking his head. "Gabriel, if she kills him it will change her forever."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're preaching to the choir, reverend." He scoffed then slowly approached her. "Laura…" Gabriel implored her holding out his hands. "Baby, please don't do this!"

"No!" She shouted back at him. "I should have killed him a long time ago! It never should have gone this far!"

"He's right Laura." Brandon whispered coming up behind her. "He deserves to die, but not at the expense of you being weighed down by your hatred. Your time will come, but today is not that day."

Laura just stood there watching as he slowly began to regenerate. "But what about what he has done to us?" She turned and pointed to Alice, Tallulah and Sarah still sitting frozen in their parlor setting. "What about what he has done to them? Taken them away from their lives; from watching their children grow up? All this time sitting her like dolls when they are alive in there!"

"Laura." Peter touched her shoulder gently. "We're not saying he doesn't deserve all of this; but if you kill him this way it will change you forever and you are better than this." He turned her around to face him. "We almost lost you to him; don't let us lose you to now to hatred."

She held her hands up in front of her watching the voltage flow between them; her hand shaking before slowly drawing the lightening back into her fingers. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder sobbing. Peter closed his eyes holding onto her tightly as Brandon and Monica joined in. "Welcome back kid." Peter whispered as she smiled up at him tearfully

"Laura." Gabriel stood behind her whispering in disbelief. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him; overcome by emotion Gabriel broke out in sobs, stumbling as reached for her. Laura tearfully flung herself into his arms sobbing abundantly as they began kissing passionately. "Oh God baby…" Gabriel wept holding onto her tightly. "I thought you were lost to me forever."

"I thought I was too." She adoringly stared up at him brushing his hair out of his eyes then resting her head against his chest as he held her. She lifted her face looking up at him; an tender smile donned her face. "And once again you're my hero."

"Oh God, I love you." He laughed kissing her deeply again as Monica and Brandon joined the hugs.

"You really did it." Brandon excitedly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"And so did you." She laughed softly playfully rubbing his hair. "You kicked ass, little brother!

"What are you two talking about?" Peter looked at them bemused as did Gabriel and Monica. Brandon and Laura broke out laughing.

"We…um…talked." Laura gave Brandon a knowing wink. "I'll explain later." Then her face fell. "Oh God! How long was I gone?" Tears began to brim over in her eyes again. "Please tell me I didn't miss all of Seth's childhood…"

Gabriel took her face in his hands stroking it gently to calm her. "It has only been a day and a half." He pointed to his watch as Laura closed her eyes in relief.

"Oh thank God!" She sank to her knees sobbing. "It felt like years had passed to me. So I didn't miss Christmas?"

"You'll be home in plenty of time to bake cookies." He kissed her forehead gently. "I promised our son I would bring his mommy home for Christmas. I have never broken a promise to our son and I'm not going to start now."

"Who are they?" Peter pointed to the women in the parlor.

Laura turned around smiling softly as she walked over and stood behind them. "These are the three most amazing women I have ever met.

"You mean they have been here for all these centuries?" Brandon whispered in astonishment. "Frozen in time like this?"

Laura nodded pressing her lips together thoughtfully. "Except for Alice." She stroked Alice's auburn curls tenderly. "She has been her fifty years." Her face grew sullen as she looked at them all. "Tallulah has been here the longest; nearly five hundred years. It may have only been a few hours, but it was a lifetime to me. I grew very fond of all of them."

"Wow." Brandon marveled as he looked at each of their faces. "And you could talk to them?"

"Yeah." She nodded wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "They had created their own world in there." Laura's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Gabriel!" She screamed as Catherwood slowly rose up behind him.

Without wasting a moment, Laura launched into a forward flip across Gabriel's shoulders shooting lightening into Catherwood's chest on the way down. Catherwood yelped in pain as he spiraled backwards. He held his chest and looked up at Laura standing over him. "How is this possible?"

"How indeed." She smirked as she knelt down beside him. "You see I found myself breaking free of your prison even before you killed your little Renfield wannabe, but what you don't know is that when you killed him, you broke the spell." She gestured toward Alice, Talulah and Sarah. "I may be a little quicker on the recovery than my friends, but I believe they will be joining us shortly."

Catherwood flew into a rage. He raised his arms making fists, then brought them down in a violent thrust toward her. Laura jumped into the air out of his reach. When she landed she instantaneously "Peter!" She screamed. "Hold him!"

Peter raised his hand then flung them forward with hard downward force pinning Catherwood to the floor, shattering the section in the process. He writhed in Peter's grasp, struggling to free himself.

Brandon's eye caught an array of swords which had fallen from the wall in the battle. "_Gabriel, the swords!_" He shouted as Gabriel swiped his wrist flinging the swords into Catherwood's limbs, stomach and chest as he cried out in agony.

"Hurts like a motherfucker, don't it?" Gabriel sneered as he pressed down on the sword embedded in his chest, ramming it through his back into to the floor.

"Brandon." Laura looked down at Catherwood then raised her eyes to meet his, wordlessly smiling as she gave him a nod of encouragement.

This time without an ounce of doubt or uncertainty, he knelt down over Catherwood grasping his head fiercely between his hands causing him to flinch. Every word echoed detestation as he spoke. "As of this moment you are powerless. You are no longer a threat…"

Brandon covered his ears as Catherwood gave off an ear-piercing scream thrusting at him with all his might; his fingers sank deep into Brandon's flesh.

But Brandon was undeterred. He reached into his pocked holding up a silver cross. A low chortle emitted from deep within Catherwood. "That only works on vampires and other undead mythical creatures of which I am neither." He cocked his head displaying two rows of bloodied teeth. "And in case I haven't made myself clear…I am an atheist."

Brandon laughed confidently. "Yeah? Well Jesus loves you anyway." He violently thrust the cross into Catherwood's chest where it embedded itself. Catherwood let out a excruciating scream as a light from the embedded cross began to glow with brilliant amber iridescence traveling through his body. He began to convulse. The swords dislodged themselves as he began to levitate.

Gabriel ran to Laura holding onto her as a cyclonic wind came from behind Brandon. Monica and Peter clung to each other as the force of the wind grew stronger. Monica watched Brandon intently as he shouted above the wind. "_In the name of all that is holy, I remove from you all authority! You are no longer a threat to mankind! May the world never feel your wrath again! Phinneus Catherwood, you are hereby powerless!"_

The convulsions grew more powerful; Catherwood let out a scream; turning white with weakness as the power drained from him.

When the light had vanished, Catherwood fell in a heap. After a moment they were startled as his body began to tremble violently; an astonishing transmutation took hold of him. They watched with fascination as he began to shrink. Once the change was complete, he lay at their feet in perpetual stillness. "Oh my God." Monica whispered at the sight of him.

Finally he arose from the floor. Where the man-beast stood only moments earlier, a frail, hairless demon-like creature; which instantly brought to mind trolls of ancient folklore stories, stood in its place. With trepid fascination they watched him slowly rise while trying to shield himself from their eyes. He looked up at Brandon with indictment in his eyes then at Laura. After some time had passed, he let out a scream. "_What have you done to me_?" But all that greeted him was a deafening silence. "_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!_" He crumpled to the floor pulling himself into a fetal position sobbing as the others watched in disbelief. But once the sobbing had diminished, he rose to his feet once again. After an uncomfortable silence, he finally burst into maniacal laughter. "And so you seem have won; chosen one." He sneered self-satisfactorily. "But to repeat a rather tiring cliché; you have won this battle, but you will never win the war."

Before Laura could speak, an underground explosion rumbled the castle. "What the hell was that?" She shouted above the angry outburst of flames.

"This place is about to blow sky high!" Peter hollered gathering Monica, Brandon and Gabriel together. "Lets go!"

"No!" Laura ran desperately trying to reach Tallulah, Alice and Sarah. "I won't leave without them."

"Laura, there is no time!" Brandon shouted reaching for her. "We can't save them and you too."

"You don't understand!" She screamed back. "They're alive in there! We can't let them die!"

But just as a white flame encapsulated the castle, she was grabbed by Gabriel and teleported out to the manor lawn. "NO!" She screamed as she watched the large house explode into projectile fragments of embers.

* * *

Catherwood ran with a limp through the cold, foggy morning across the mire; the rare emotions of fear and desperation flooded from the yellow eyes. He had to reach his destination before the sun was fully in the sky. Without his powers he was defenseless; death would be inevitable.

As he reached the hills he paused behind a large rock to catch his breath before he pulled himself through a crawl-through. Once inside he reached for the wall grabbing a mace held in place by an overhanging rock. "Wake up!" He shouted jingling the mace's chain. "You have company." Only silence greeted him. "Oh please don't be shy…I came to play." His leering, blood covered teeth glistened in the darkness. "Olly olly oxen free!"

Again. Nothing.

Catherwood's anger and impatience surfaced as he swung the mace against the side of the cave crumbling a chunk from the rock. "I am in no mood to play games today. Come out this instant!"

But as he approached the corner of the cave crumpled to the floor. There lie the chain which had been dislodged from the wall; the shackle broken in half. Catherwood's hands shook while he hyperventilated taking the shackle in his hand looking at the jagged break. "No…" He whispered in horrified disbelief. "_NO!_" He fell to his knees screaming. "_How can this be?"_

"Yes …he is gone." A disembodied feminine voice echoed out of the darkness. Catherwood rolled his eyes. _"Your enemies broke him from his chains; the fair-haired woman with superior strength set him free."_

"And you did nothing to stop it?" He sneered looking around.

"I could have." She replied emerging from inside the rock. She was dressed in a greenish-brown frock accented by a dark brown cloak; in one hand she held a large staff and a tattered pack in the other. "However you have grown far too arrogant. It was time you knew how it feels to be vulnerable."

"_Yes. I have learned my lesson!_" He shouted impatiently. "And now that I know how it feels I abhor it!" He held out his arms helplessly displaying his unhealed wounds with infection setting in. "I am about to die!" He screamed." _"I need him! I need his blood! How am I to survive without him?"_

"Do not fret, dear Phinneus." She whispered with a foreboding softness to her smile. "I have always taken care of you and I have no intention of allowing you to fail me again."

"_Restore me!" _ He demanded further incensing her.

"Perhaps I should allow you to die." She hissed. "It would certainly serve you right."

Catherwood closed his eyes biting down on his tongue; barely concealing contempt. "What will it take? If you wish I will start sending you mother's day cards and roses every year…now please!" Catherwood gasped for air as death began to take him. "Before I die!" He collapsed on the ground desperately struggling to breathe. "_Please._"

Her face twisted into an ominous glower. "If it were not for me, you would have died years ago. I would have left you with that peasant family you were born to that sent you away. Without me you would have led a short, miserable existence as a carnival freak. But I gave took you in and gave you immortality and you were raised by a family with wealth and privilege." She leaned in to him poking him with the staff she held; her face twisting into a malevolent scowl. "And what I giveth, I can taketh away…it would do you well to remember that."

Catherwood turned onto his back nodding weakly with more sincerity. "Yes." He struggled to breath as the death shakes came over him. "You have given me everything. Please forgive my petulance."

She knelt down beside him smiling knowingly as she reached into the haversack she wore around her waist. "There…now was that so difficult?"

Catherwood nodded intently as she removed two small vials from the bag. Opening one of the vials she removed a large leach which she removed from the vial and dropped it into a bottle of tonic. "Open wide."

Catherwood rolled his eyes then grabbed the bottle out of her grasp taking generous swig. Within moments his wounds were healed. "And…?" He gestured his hand across his chest. She nodded and placed her hands aside his face. The monster was transformed once again into the familiar human persona. He slowly rose to his feet dusting himself off. "Good as new." He grinned then turned to look at her. "And I am most grateful." He genuflect half sincerely. "But now if you excuse me…I must obtain my abilities powers once again if I am going to seek vengeance." He began to walk away.

She let out an exasperated shriek pounding the end of her staff into the ground causing a tremor which made Catherwood visibly flinch. "Have you learned _nothing_ in nearly 600 years? Has today taught you nothing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He replied peevishly.

She stepped up to him pointing a long wrinkled finger at him. "Ever since you were a child you have been so quick to jump into the pond without testing the water! Impatience has been your downfall and if you do not learn to control it, it will be your undoing."

He cocked his head with an irritated glower. "Are you suggesting I do not take revenge? After what has happened today?"

"It is not about vengeance, it is about winning the war." She hissed angrily. "You have a long history of underestimating your enemies. Laura Ryan is like no one you have ever faced. She was born with a special gift and if you continue to undermine her significance, she will succeed in the end."

"You don't think I am aware of her strengths?" He shouted. "I have tried everything to get her to succumb to me; I even tried to make her my bride…"

Her loud, shrieking laughter resonated throughout the cave. "A very idiotic move on your part. It is clear her heart will always belong to Gabriel Gray."

"And why would I allow such a trivial detail as unrequited love ruin a beautiful relationship." He snickered then glowered at her. "Do you really think I am not aware of her love for my son?"

She sat against a rock balancing her staff across her lap. "And when she did not succumb to your…charms, you decided she would be yours one way or another; just like the others."

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't take rejection well."

"It was only a matter of time before someone shattered the spell." She continued unyieldingly before standing up once more. "But from this moment on, you must forget about vengeance. You must remember that for you to beat Laura Ryan in battle, you must not underestimate her." She stood up draping her cloak across her shoulders in a pretentious flourish. "And now if you will excuse me, there are many things I must do."

Catherwood was incredulous. "You are just going to leave me here like this? With no powers? How am I to fight without my abilities? You would leave me here this way?"

She picked up her staff shaking her head at him visibly disappointed. "It is because of your inability to handle your powers that has brought you here. I will not assist you in the restoration of your abilities."

"Than what am I to do?" He shouted.

She gave him a knowing smile. "You found a way to obtain the abilities you had; you will find a way to do so again." She backed up into the wall and faded away into its milieu.

"FUCK!" He screamed throwing his mace against the wall. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He let out a scream that shook the earth beneath his feet.

* * *

Laura dropped to her knees horrified as she watched the inferno of what was once the grand palace of Catherwood Manor; knowing the women who had come to mean a great deal to her had perished in its flames.

Angrily she turned to Peter and Gabriel. "How could you!" She shouted above the explosions which repeatedly roared behind them. "How could you just leave them there to die?"

"Because we had to make a choice!" Peter atypically spewed back venomously; a gesture that caused Laura to flinch.. "I chose saving you; my best friend…my step-sister over three people who I did not know. I'm sorry…and you're welcome!"

Laura jerked back her head incredulously. "You're _welcome_?" She laughed spitefully. "You wouldn't take three more steps to include them in our teleport circle and all you have to say to me is _you're welcome_?"

"Laura?" Monica shook her head attempting to alert her to the situation. "You really don't want to do this."

But Laura was not done. "Oh I'm doing this!" She hissed still eyeing Peter. "It would have taken you just a few more seconds to place your hands on them to get them out of there…they have been in hell for God knows how many years only to die because you couldn't be bothered with it." She turned to Gabriel. "And you…how could you just grab me away like a helpless child? Just what in the fuck was that?"

Gabriel's eyes snapped open in shock. "_That_…was me saving your life!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Laura, that place was beginning to blow even as we hauled ass out of there! We had to make a choice; save you and all of us live or save them too and all of us die. We made a choice! I know you are angry, but if you think I am going to sacrifice saving you over three statues…"

"_Statues_?" She whispered in disbelief. "They were human beings, Gabriel! They were alive in there! Statues! How can you say that?"

"Because to me that's what they are!" Peter retorted. "I don't know them! They are nothing to me and how dare you question my judgment!"

Laura stared at him incredulously unsure of what had suddenly come over him. "What exactly is your problem?"

Peter furiously stomped toward her clenching his fists at his side. "What is my problem, Laura?" He seethed bitterly. "I'll tell you my problem! My problem is that I came here to save you. And I saved you! And in the process of saving your ass I lost my brother!" He watched as Laura's face slowly fell. "That's right Laura…Nathan is dead! And so is your cousin Kevin who also came here to save you!" He whirled around quickly with his arms extended. "And now, I have no idea where my wife, my mother, my son, your father, Mohinder and Hiro are and I pray to God that they aren't dead too. So please forgive me; if I couldn't save my brother and the others, why should I give a flying fuck about three strangers?" Tears started to fill Laura's eyes as regret took over. "So tell me Laura! How in the fuck does it feel to have so many people that love you lose their lives because of you?"

"Ok Peter!" Brandon shouted clenching his fists. "That's enough!"

But Laura took off running; tears streaming down her face. Gabriel turned to Peter who closed his eyes sighing heavily. "Ok look…I didn't mean it."

Gabriel clenched his teeth angrily. "Peter, I am so sorry about Nathan. I had no idea; none of us did; especially Laura. I know it is the grief talking and that is the only reason I am not kicking your ass right now. I believe you didn't mean it and she will forgive you…" His nose and lips curled up in contempt. "…but she will _never_ forgive herself."

"Gabriel…" Peter began softly, but Gabriel quickly turned and skulked off in the direction Laura ran as Peter turned around pounding his fist against a large English oak knocking it over.

* * *

When Laura could run no longer came to a stop in a clearing. Her heart pounding and tears stinging her eyes, she fell onto frozen grass, completely oblivious to its wintriness as she curled into a fetal position where she lay sobbing for quite some time.

"Laura?" Came a voice from above her. She looked up peering into the icy morning haze. But then she quickly shielded her eyes as a brilliant light emitted from out of the fog. She could see shapes take form as she squinted into its intense brightness. "Laura." Came the whisper again as the faces of Tallulah, Alice and Sarah walked out of the light. The light slowly faded behind them as the three women smiled down at her.

Laura slowly rose to her feet. "I'm sorry." They watched her intently as she wiped her tears. "I let you down; I couldn't get to you in time…"

"Why ye say dat, love?" Alice asked her gently.

"I promised that I would free you." She sobbed shaking her head quickly. "I could not keep that promise and now you're all dead! Please forgive me?"

"Forgive ye?" Tallulah smiled laughing incredulously. "Why Laura, t'is nothing to forgive, love. Ye _did_ set us free."

Laura shook her head. "I don't understand. I couldn't save you and you all died."

"Laura." Alice cut her off laughing joyously. "Death is what we hae prayed fer. There is no life for us here; our families have all passed on. T'is not our world anymore."

"In death we are free." Sarah said softly. "Now we can be with our children and our loved ones."

A slow smile grew across Laura's face as she wiped her tears. "I guess the way this world has advanced would probably freak you out anyway." She giggled. Her face grew sullen again. "You three are the bravest and most amazing women I have ever known. You made what should have been my hell my sanctuary. I should have been on the brink of insanity, but you saved me." I love you all so much and you have made me so proud of my legacy."

"And we are proud of ye, love." Tallulah replied. "But do not fret, me dear; we shall see each other again."

"I'm counting on it." Laura choked back the tears as she looked at Alice. "Say hello to my mother when you see her. Tell her I miss her so much."

"I will." Alice whispered. "And now we must leave ye my child."

Laura's tears began to fall again. "I will never forget you." She whispered.

"Nor we you." Sarah replied as they began to fade away. "But even if ye cannot see us, we will never be far away. We are always beside ye."

And they were gone.

As they faded away into the mist, Laura could see Gabriel walking up the hill. She smiled and ran to him knocking him over into the frozen grass as she began showering him with kisses.

"What's gotten into you?" He laughed surprised by her change in demeanor. "Just a moment ago you were ready to…" Before he could finish she hungrily covered his mouth with her lips.

"Don't talk." She whispered tracing his lips with her finger. "Life is way too short to waste it fighting over what we can't change and I have been away from you far too long. There will be plenty of time for grieving later, but right now I want to take this moment and hold onto it with all I have." She pulled him kissing him passionately as they fell backwards.

Gabriel's eyes darted open as he felt her tugging on his pants. "You want to do this here?" He laughed looking at the patches of snow on the ground. "Baby, it's cold!"

She pulled away for a moment glowering at him with playful scorn. "You're not going to ruin this moment are you?"

"No way." He grinned moving her hair away from her face then leaned in kissing her hungrily as they began to make love.

* * *

Peter sat back against the large oak with his head buried in his knees. Monica and Brandon approached him quietly. "Do you need anything?" Monica asked quietly.

"Only to take back the last fifteen minutes of my life." He sniffled rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "I had not call talking to Laura like that."

"Your brother just died and you are worried about your wife and mother." Brandon flopped down beside him placing a comforting arm across his shoulder. "She knows in her heart it was the grief talking. She'll come around."

"You didn't see the look in her eye before she ran off." He replied. "God, why did I have to open my fucking mouth?"

At that moment they could see Laura and Gabriel walking hand and hand through the clearing toward them. Peter stood up squinting into the emerging sunlight as they approached.

As Laura saw Peter standing there, she stopped walking unsure of how to proceed. Gabriel gave her an encouraging nudge. She swallowed hard and slowly walked forward to meet him.

A sad smile grew across Peter's face as he spread out his arms. Laura, filled with relief at his unspoken clemency collapsed into his embrace where they sobbed together with both grief and forgiveness. Laura pulled back for a moment looking in his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?" She whispered.

He cocked his head smiling as he reached out touching her hair. "There is nothing to forgive. If it were me lying there dying I would have told Nathan to do the same thing. It is not your fault and I had no right to say those things to you. Can you ever forgive _me_?"

She nodded quickly as they tearfully embraced again. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too and I am so sorry." He sniffed.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore." She touched the side of his face. "From here on out we have to stand strong together." She saw the tears welling up in his eyes as she placed her hand on back of his head. "Nathan was like a big brother to me and Kevin…we grew up together…and then when my mom died…" She wiped her tears. "…I didn't get the chance to get to know him again."

"I think he kind of kept a low profile when he realized the girl he had fallen in love with was his cousin." He chuckled softly. "But when it came time to fight, he was right there beside us. He was a good man."

"They both were." She nodded in agreement then broke down again. "I can't believe this is happening." She turned to Brandon. "So no word on Dad?"

"Not yet." He shook his head with worry. "Now that you guys are ok, we can go search for them."

Laura nodded wiping her eyes. "Let's go. Peter, you and Monica stay here…"

"Laura…" Gabriel pointed toward the cliffs where they saw Mohinder heading toward them helping George along who walked with a limp.

"Dad!" Laura took off running to meet him followed by Brandon.

The sadness in George's eyes disappeared for the moment as he saw his daughter running toward him, alive and unharmed. He fell to his knees shaking as she threw herself into his arms holding onto him tightly. "Oh thank you God!" He sobbed into her hair. "My little girl. You're ok!"

"All he managed to do was piss me off." She laughed softly helping him to his feet where Mohinder quickly gave her a hug. Her eyes searched around then back at them. "Where's Angela?" She saw his face slowly fall as she looked up at Mohinder. "What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry." He looked at their faces react in shock. "She's dead. When the castle began to fall down, the floor collapsed and we fell. Angela fell on a pipe and…"

They all turned around to see Peter standing there; his face white as a ghost. "Oh God." Laura placed a hand over her face. "Oh God no!"

Peter stood in shock as George walked to him. "Son, I am so sorry. I tried to stop her and Lord knows I would have protected her…"

He reached out pulling George into a tearful embrace as they stood together sobbing for quite some time. Peter pulled back wiping his tears as he looked up at George. "George, I can see in your eyes that you are blaming yourself for this. Don't do it. My mom was head strong and you couldn't stop her with a shot gun. When she makes up her mind she is going to do something, it is already too late to stop her, so don't beat yourself up."

"She was one stubborn woman." George laughed through his tears before his face turned sullen again. "She was running into the house to rescue Nathan…" He looked at Peter whose face dropped again. "Oh God…" He whispered. "No…not Nathan."

"And Kevin." Laura placed her arm on his shoulders. "They were killed when the house started to collapse."

George closed his eyes then placed his hands over his face with heartbreaking sobs as Laura laid her head on his shoulder supportively. After a moment he looked up wiping his eyes . "Is everyone else safe?" He looked around at the group. "I don't see Niki, Hiro or Micha. Have we heard from them?"

"Not yet." Laura sighed. "We were just getting ready to go our searching for all of you when you came back." She looked at Peter who stood alone still reeling from the news. She approached him slowly. "Peter." Laura touched his arm delicately. "You came here to rescue me and you lost your mother and your brother." She swallowed hard trying to hold back tears. "Too many lives have been lost; too many loved ones. Our debts far outweigh the recompense in this fight." She wiped her eyes angrily looking at their faces. "And that goes for all of you; the price we have had to pay has been much higher than any of us bargained for. I know I didn't sign up for this." She inhaled closing her eyes then slowly exhaled before continuing. "I guess I'm just saying if any of you guys want to throw in the towel, I won't hold it against you. Maybe this just isn't worth it anymore."

"No." Peter shook his head looking at the others. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I won't be backing down. If we do everyone we have lost tonight and since this fight began will have died in vain and Catherwood wins." He looked at the faces of his friends smiling with approval. "No, we stay in this and fight."

Laura half-smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." They hugged each other tightly.

At that moment Hiro flashed in with Niki, Micah and a stranger dressed in tattered rags; his foul stench instantly told them that he had not bathed in quite some time; if ever. In the joy and relief of the moment his presence was briefly overlooked.

They all ran to greet them lead by Peter who quickly took Niki into his arms. "Thank God you are ok." She smiled touching his face. "When we heard the explosion we were scared to death."

"We are fine." He half-smiled gravely then rubbed his lips together as he took her hand. "But I have something to tell you."

Niki cocked her head with concern. "Baby?" She whispered. "What is it?"

Peter placed his arm across her shoulder as she told her about losing Angela, Kevin and Nathan.

As Laura happily embraced Hiro and Micah, her face twisted into a sickened grimace. "What in the hell is that smell?" She quickly whipped around which brought her face to face with the man from the cave. Though his appearance horrified her, she resisted the impulse to react. She remained calm as he reached out touching her face. Gabriel tensed up ready to protect her, but Laura closed her eyes shaking her head giving him the signal not to interfere.

Returning her attention to the strange man, Laura watched him curiously; she could see he wanted to tell her something. Even though his foul odor made her stomach churn, she did not pull away; there was something in his eyes that told a story she wanted to know. "Hi." She said softly taking his hand in hers. "Can you talk?"

He slowly shook his head. Laura turned to the others who had gathered around. "Well it looks like he can understand." She looked back at him while still speaking to the others. "I would like to know this man's story…" They could hear sirens approaching in the distance. "But we need to get out of here…I don't want to have to answer for any of this."

Hiro nodded as everyone gathered around him and Peter. As the fire trucks approached the manor they all teleported away from the inferno.

* * *

A short time later they were gathered in a small room inside a seaside bed and breakfast on the Irish coast where Laura and Gabriel had checked in as husband and wife while the others snuck in under a shroud of invisibility.

While Gabriel and Brandon took the task of shaving and bathing him, George, Laura, Niki, Micah Hiro, Peter, Monica and Mohinder congregated in the small bedroom eating stale Danish and lukewarm coffee while discussing the next step in their journey.

"As much as I love Tank, Hippy, Elko and Gates, I think we have imposed on them long enough." Niki rolled onto her stomach grabbing another croissant from the platter in the middle of the bed.

George thoughtfully stared out the window. The sadness of the day was fresh in his mind, yet he knew now was not the time for tears. The must move forward. The grieving would wait. "Well it is no imposition on them. They love having us there."

Laura slid off of the dresser she had been sitting on. "Yeah, but from here on out the real fight starts. She picked up her coffee swirling it around in the Styrofoam cup; making a face at the visible speckles of grounds which gave it a bitter taste before dropping it into the waste basket. "All we managed to do to Catherwood is slow him down a little, but the setback is only temporary. I know they are all gung ho with the weapons and ammo in their arsenal, but this isn't their fight. They are civilians and we need to keep them out of it."

"So, where do we go?" Monica asked shrugging anxiously. "We have been pardoned, and the President said we are free to go on about our lives, but we don't have money or jobs. At least at the compound we had a roof over our head."

Peter sat on the edge of the bed next where Niki lay. "Well as far as the money goes, the Petrelli assets have been unfrozen." He swallowed hard holding back emotions as Niki gave his back a comforting rub. "I'm sure there will be a probate period for my mom's estate, but I think between George and I we can throw in enough to keep a roof over our heads until we all find gainful employment."

"I can go you one better." George stood up from his chair by the window turning to face them as he spoke. "I had a chat with my friend Bob Bishop who is running the show at the company." He slowly raised his eyes to meet their curious glances. "He and Angie went back a long way; I knew he would want to know." His voice began to break, but he quickly regained his composure. "He offered the apartment building in Manhatten back to us if we were interested."

Peter, Laura and Niki all smiled. "You mean the one we all lived in before we had to put our lives on hold?" Niki asked excitedly.

"That would be the one." George nodded. "There is plenty of room to add a few more agents?"

Their faces all dropped. "And now the other shoe drops!" Laura flopped down into a chair baring her eyes into her father. "Agents? Dad? What in the hell did you do?"

"I got us a place to live and jobs." He replied defensively. "Now honey, I know what you are going to say…"

"I'm out!" Niki sat up shaking her head at him.

"No fucking way!" Peter stood angrily. "I know Bob Bishop; my mom and dad used to have him and his insane daughter at the country house every summer. He's a dickhead! And if he's minding the shop that means the old guard who sucked my mother into this shit in the first place are back at the wheel! I thought the company had changed when you took over, George, but if it is going to be business as usual then I want no part of bagging and tagging."

"What he said!" Laura retorted. "Dad, have you completely lost it?"

"Now just listen to me…" George tried to jump in.

"Yeah, because it all worked out so well the last time we went to work for you!" Laura laughed incredulously.

"George, Bob Bishop is a monster!" Mohinder shouted. "It wouldn't surprise me if he had his own agenda."

"Everyone just calm the hell _DOWN_!" George shouted, startling them into silence. "Now do you really think after all we have been through that I would even suggest; let alone be a part of a bag and tag operation?" He looked at Laura. "After what our country had to suffer at the hands of Catherwood, do you really think the government is still oblivious?"

Laura took a deep thoughtful breath. "No." She shook her head.

"The US Government is on our side." He told them eagerly. "When President Williams took office he vowed that he would dedicate his presidency to making up for the lives lost at the hands of John Hart; AKA Phinneus Catherwood. As part of that promise he has appointed a new division of the government to work with the special's community; and a new ambassador has been appointed."

"An ambassador?" Laura cocked her head skeptically. "And who would that be?"

George smiled looking at Mohinder. "Dr. Suresh…the job is yours if you want it."

Mohinder's jaw dropped. "Me?"

A slow smile grew across Laura's face. "Oh Mohinder, you are perfect!"

"But I'm not a US Citizen." He protested. "I'm not even a special."

"US citizenship not required." George patted his shoulder. "And the fact that you are a non-special puts you in the perfect position to provide insight to the American citizens. They have become aware of us and have questions. You are the man with all the answers."

"And who understands us better than you?" Niki smiled touching his arm.

"Yeah between the work you have done for us and your father's research you are it, man." Peter chimed in. "Being a non-special you are also unbiased."

Mohinder scratched his head. "I don't know." He looked out the window. "This is a big step…I need to talk it over with Yadavi…I have to settle my affairs back in Chenai…"

Before he could finish the bathroom door opened and Brandon slowly stepped out. They noticed right away he was visibly shaken. Laura stood up and approached him slowly. "Brandon? Is everything ok? Is our new friend alright?"

Brandon nodded slowly, to some extent absent-mindedly. "Yeah, we got him all cleaned up. He's going to be fine."

"Baby?" Monica touched his arm with concern. "What's the matter?"

He looked back at Laura and the others. "I think you need to see this for yourself." He opened the bathroom door and Gabriel came out followed by the man from the cave.

As Gabriel stepped aside he came into view; Laura's eyes snapped open, gaping in shock as she stared at the familiar face in front of her. Now completely clean with freshly trimmed hair he was quite handsome; yet the story they thought they knew unraveled before them. "_Oh my God_." She whispered touching his face slowly. "Peter?" She said without taking her eyes off of him. "Heal him. I want to hear what this man has to say."

"But he is able to regenerate." Hiro told them.

Peter shook his head touching the man's temples. "There's no telling how long he has been held prisoner. Perhaps his body can heal, but the mental anguish he could never heal on his own." A warm glow emitted from Peter's fingers into the man's temples as everyone watched intently. "For him to be restored he needs another healer."

As the glow began to diminish, Peter slowly removed his hands and stepped away as Laura gently took his hand. "What is your name?" Laura asked him, though she already knew the answer.

For the first time in perhaps centuries the man attempted to speak. "P..Pffff…Pfffiiin…Phin..ne..us…C…Caaaa…Caaaat…er…wud."

Laura began to shake visibly as she turned to face the others; her voice took on quiet, raspy character as she spoke.

"_This changes everything." _

**-End of Part 29-**


End file.
